Aimer et Attendre
by Clemeria
Summary: Bella a perdu sa mere quand elle avait 4 ans. Elle est très proche de son père et lui raconte tout. Elle est aussi follement amoureuse d'un garçon de son lycée, mais ses amis la martyrisent. Jusqu'au jour où ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me voila avec une nouvelle fic, j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire.

* * *

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je vis à Forks depuis toujours. Je vis uniquement avec mon père, ma mère étant morte quand j'avais 4 ans. Je m'étais beaucoup repliée sur moi, perdant tous mes amis par la même occasion. Et Forks étant une petite ville, mes amis de l'époque avait dit que j'étais la fille a papa, que les autres ne comptait pas à par mon père.

Ce n'est pas faux, ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Certes j'avais délaissé tous mes amis parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la douleur que j'avais ressentie en perdant ma mère. La seule personne le comprenant était mon père. J'avais un lien très fort avec lui depuis le décès de ma mère. Je lui racontai tous mes problèmes et il ne me jugeait jamais .C'était un peu comme mon meilleur ami, sauf que c'était mon père.

J'étais lycéenne, toujours sans amie, mon style vestimentaire était banale, tout comme moi. Je m'habillais souvent avec des vêtements sobres, de couleur unie, avec la même paire de converses. J'étais brune, avec des cheveux très longs et légèrement bouclés et je portais une petite paire de lunettes.

Quand de nouveaux arrivaient, ils me parlaient, me trouvait sympa. Puis les J2MSRE2 allaient le ou la voir, lui raconter toute ma vie, en exagérant bien évidemment mes traits de caractère, que j'étais sois disant dépressive etc... Puis les nouveaux ne me reparlaient jamais

Vous vous demandez qui sont certainement les J2MSRE2, ce groupe au nom barbare. Il est composé de

Jared

Jessica

Mike

Sam

Rosalie

Emmett

Edward

C'était LE groupe de lycéens le plus cool, ils traînaient ensemble depuis la maternelle si je ne me trompe pas et ils étaient extrêmement liés. Jessica et Mike étaient ensemble, comme Rosalie et Emmett, ce dernier étant le frère d'Edward. Et le groupe s'était mis comme objectif de me pourrir toutes mes études jusqu'à la terminale et le pire, c'est qu'ils y arrivaient. Ils me faisaient des coups tordus toute la journée, comme par exemple, renverser 'sans le faire exprès' le pot d'eau sur mon assiette, devenant par la même occasion immangeable, mais selon eux, ils faisaient ça pour mon bien, car j'avais soi-disant énormément de cellulite. Ils me collaient aussi des mots dans le dos, écrivant des choses comme : Attention je suis une laideur ! où Je n'aie pas d'ami et je n'en veux pas !

Je suis aussi extrêmement pathétique. Je suis amoureuse.

Cela arrive à tout le monde d'être amoureuse, certes. Mais être amoureuse d'un homme qui ne connait pas votre existence en est une autre. Je suis un peu, une intello comme lui d'ailleurs, mais je suis aussi extrêmement timide, ce qui ne facilite pas le contact avec les gens. Cet homme est aussi adulé par presque toutes les filles du lycée, donc une de plus folle amoureuse de lui ne change rien... Vous voulez savoir qui le c'est ?

C'est précisément le 2eme E du groupe qui me martyrise. Edward Cullen. Il a toujours l'air dans ses pensées. J'ai craqué sur lui au début du collège. Nous sommes tombés dans la même classe et coup de foudre. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui avant. Il est grand, environ 1,, des yeux verts à se noyer dedans, des cheveux cuivrés toujours désordonnés. Il était un le plus bel homme du lycée, mais il ne sortait jamais avec personne, alors que les filles tournant autour de lui était extrêmement nombreuses, essayait d'attirer son regard en portant des tee-shirts avec un énorme décolleté et des jupes extrêmement courtes, on pouvait même voir leur string.

Je m'étais résolu à essayer d'oublier Edward Cullen, de le faire partir de mon cœur, mais à chaque fois que sa marchait, il faisait toujours quelque chose qui faisait qu'il revenait en force et reprenait une place encore plus grande qu'avant. Cela désolait mon père que je sois amoureuse de lui, pas dans le sens ou c'était une personne qui avait des problèmes avec la justice, mais ça le désolait de le voir m'accrocher à lui alors que selon lui ' il y a plein de garçons qui rêvent de sortir avec moi', mais si ce qu'il dit et vrai, pourquoi aucun d'eux ne vient pas me draguer ?

Mon père rentra du boulot, j'étais en train de cuisiner. Il était le shérif de Forks, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail, pas de meurtres sanglants à élucider, juste des vieilles personnes perdant un chat ou autre... La rentrée avait lieu demain et j'étais impatiente, impatiente de LE revoir, même s'il ne me parlerait pas.

- Salut ma belle !

- Salut papa

- Comment ça va ? Tu angoisses à cause de la rentrée ? - Non, j'ai envie de le revoir. Il soupira.

- Bella, viens, il faut qu'on parle.

- Nous nous installions sur le canapé.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes profondément mais…

- Mais je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi je sais papa l'interrompais-je

- Ecoutes ma belle, ça me fait mal de te voir t'accrocher à lui comme ça et je ne peux rien faire. Je t'ai toujours aidé et écouté, mais ça ne suffit plus. Je suis un homme, toi bientôt une jeune femme et je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ta vie

pour lui. Tiens. Il me tendit d'une association de Port Angeles.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une association, un peu comme le planning familial, mais différent. Elle pourra mieux te conseiller que moi, sur quoi faire avec lui, car comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des relations amoureuses.

- Donc si j'ai tout suivi, tu voudrais que j'aille voir des inconnus, que je leur raconte que je suis totalement amoureuse de lui, pour qu'elle me conseille ?

- Oui, je les aie vus faire au commissariat cet après-midi, elles sont très gentilles et ne vont absolument pas te juger.

- Mouais

- Bella, promets-moi d'y réfléchir s'il te plait

- Ok, promis.

- Merci

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux. Je finis de préparer le diner et nous mangions. Je suis allée prendre une douche rapidement et me couchais tôt. Je me suis mise à réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit mon père à propos de cette association... Je m'endormis et rêvai (encore une fois) de lui, nous marchions main dans la main dans le parc de Port Angeles et il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Ensuite nous nous arrêtions vers le petit pont à l'intérieur du parc, près de l'eau, puis nous nous embrassions jusqu'à perdre haleine. Maintenant, vous devez me trouver pathétique non ?

Je me levais à 7 heures le lendemain matin et je suis partie une demi-heure plus tard au lycée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que cette année allait être différente des autres...

* * *

Alors verdict ? Je dois continuer ou pas ? Laissez moi vos impressions par reviews. A bientot


	2. Chapter 2

Hellp, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Voila la suite.

CHERYL : désolé mais se ne serra pas un Dark Edward, mais Bella va souffrir.

* * *

Bella POV

J'arrivai sur le parking du lycée 15 minutes après être partie de chez moi. Je passai a l'accueil prendre mon emploi du temps et rejoignis mon casier, le même depuis mon arriver en seconde.

Je déposai dedans mes livres d'anglais, de bio et de math, je commençais par une heure d'histoire, ce qui allait être TRES long. Je sentis que l'on me poussait, percutant la porte de mon casier encore ouverte, lâchant par la même occasion ce que j'avais dans mes mains sur mes pieds. J'entendis des rires derrière moi, sans me retourner je savais déjà qui étaient ces personnes.

- Aïe !

- Alors Isabella, toujours sans ami ? me demanda Emmett

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai passée de bonnes vacances loin de toi

Il ne dut pas apprécier mon sarcasme, me poussant encore plus violement dans mon casier, faisant tomber tout son contenu par terre.

- Mais vous aller arrêter bon sang ?

Je crus mourir de suite, reconnaissant la voix d'Edward. Pourquoi prenait-il ma défense ? Quand ses amis me faisaient des coups foireux, il rigolait avec eux

- Quand est-ce que vous aller arrêter vos gamineries ? Avant c'était marrant je vous l'accorde, maintenant, j'en ai ras-le-bol !

- Oh, Edward aurait-il changé ? demanda Sam en rigolant

- Oui, j'ai changé, j'aimerai que vous en fassiez de même, vous vous amusez en vous servant de cette fille comme bouc émissaire, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aussi elle en a ras-le-bol ? Arrêtez de vous intéressez a votre petite personne, et voyez plus loin que le bout de votre nez

La tirade d'Edward eut pour reflexe de faire partir sa bande, Emmett faisant une dernière réflexion :

- Tu auras peut-être un ami cette année Swan

J'essayais de me calmer. Il fallait que je ramasse mes livres, mais il n'était déjà plus par terre. Edward me les tendait

- Tiens

- Merci, tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, avant qu'il ne t'en veuille. Je me sentis rougir

- Je m'excuse pour eux Isabella, en ce moment ils me tapent sur le système.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude

- Ce n'est pas une habitude à prendre, remets les a leur place. Je sentais que ma carapace fondait comme neige au soleil, donc je décidais d'attaquer.

- Depuis quand tu me parle au fait ?

- J'ai changé cet été

Il partit rejoindre ces amis, me laissant dans le couloir, perdu dans mes réflexions.

* * *

Edward POV

J'étais sorti de mes gonds. Trop c'est trop, je ne supportais plus la méchanceté gratuite que mes amis avaient a son égard depuis la 6eme, je ne l'avais jamais supporté d'ailleurs, j'avais fait semblant de rire a chacun de leur coup, mais en réalité j'avais de la peine pour elle. A chaque coup foireux qu'il lui faisait, j'avais envie d'aller la voir et de m'excuser en leur nom.

J'avais une heure de philo avec Emmett. J'attendis que la sonnerie retentisse pour rentrer. Je m'assis a coté de lui. Le prof avait l'air ennuyeux à souhait. Je vis que Emmett me tendais une feuille de papier.

**Pourquoi t'as défendu le boudin SWAN tout a l'heure, t'es malade ?**

**Non, j'en ai juste marre de votre méchanceté. Et pourquoi tu l'appelle le boudin ?**

**Ecoute, les autres n'ont pas apprécié que tu défendes tout à l'heure. J'ai réussi à les calmer en disant que tu as mal dormi, mais si sa continue, les autres vont te dégager du groupe.**

**Tu sais ce qu'on dit : faut mieux être seul que mal accompagné…**

**Tu ne nous apprécie plus ?**

**Je n'ai pas dis sa, mais si vous continuez à vous en prendre a elle sans aucune raison, je me casse du groupe.**

**Sérieux ?**

**Sérieux, j'en ai marre, voila. Ne parle pas aux autres de cette conversation. Je te demande sa en tant que pote, et en tant que frère.**

**Ok.**

Je ne voulais pas que mon grand frere en parle au autre de mon projet de peut-être quitter le groupe, car je sais par avance que Rose et Jess l'aurait mal pris et m'aurais dégagé. Je voulais leur laisser une chance, de me montrer que ce n'était pas tous des salopards, mais des personnes responsables.

La matinée passa rapidement, et nous allions tous a la cafète, prenant la même table depuis notre entrer au lycée. J'écoutais les conversations d'une oreille distraite, comme souvent. Je ne vis pas Bella, ne la cherchant pas spécialement.

- Au fait Edward, qu'es qui ta pris de défendre Swan tout a l'heure ? demanda Rose.

- On peut changer de sujet, s'il vous plait.

- On fait un truc samedi ? demanda Emmett, pour distraire tout le monde

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille à Seattle, pour trainer un peut ? proposa Jared

- Non, je n'aime pas trop Seattle, sa craint un peu en ce moment, contra Mike

- On va au ciné de Port Angeles alors ? comme sa après on va en boite proposa Sam

Tout le monde approuva, puis nous partions pour nos cours de l'après-midi. Je n'étais avec aucun de mes amis, sauf pour les cours de 17 à 18 heures, celui de littérature optionnelle. Nous avions tous pris la même option, les autres ne nous plaisant pas.

Nous entrions en classe, et le prof n'avait pas l'air commode.

- Bonjour a toutes et a tous, je suis Monsieur Berty, restez debout, je vous ai attribué des places, que vous garderez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ici, Webber et Bane. Derrière, Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale. Il continua jusqu'à ce que vienne notre tour. – Edward Cullen et Swan, derrière Stanley et Ateara, derrière Newton et Uley. Et les deux derniers Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Hale.

* * *

Bella POV

Je rêve ou quoi ? Je vais passer un an a coté de lui ! Je suis vraiment pathétique. Bon derrière nous il y avait tous ses potes, mais il m'avait défendu ce matin, ce qui était probablement bon signe non ? Il connait mon existence.

Le cours fut assez simple, dès le premier jour il nous mettait une interro pour 'voir nos acquis'. J'avais relue durant tout les vacances les livres de l'année, m'ennuyant a mourir a Forks, nous n'avions pas pu partir en vacances avec mon père, il y avait eue une série de meurtres dans les environs, ce qui ait assez rare, donc mon père dut travailler tout l'été. Nous aurions du partir une semaine en Italie, pour le baptême d'un de mes petits cousins que je n'avais jamais vue, et assister au mariage de la marraine de mon père. J'aperçus (sans regarder) que Edward ce débrouillait plutôt bien aussi. Le cours se passa rapidement, et quand la sonnerie retentit, je pris mes affaires vitesse grand V pour ne pas croiser mes martyrs encore une fois. J'allais vers ma voiture, quand j'entendis un grand déchirement. Je vis l'intégralité de mon sac par terre, les coutures, étant fragile, avaient lâchées. Je remettais toujours plus tard de les solidifier, mais la… Je me mis à ramasser le contenu de mon sac quand je vis que six personnes faisait cercle autour de moi.

- Alors SWAN, ta mère ne t'a pas laissée un héritage suffisamment gros pour avoir un sac costaud ? Ou alors, elle ne t'aimait tellement pas qu'elle a préférer tout donner à une asso ? dis Jessica

J'entendis les autres rire de sa plaisanterie tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Je retenais mes larmes à grande peine, je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'il me critique ouvertement, mais il n'avait pas à faire des réflexions sur ma mère. Finalement sur le parking abandonné, je laissais aller ma peine. Les larmes coulaient, et je ne faisais aucun effort pour les arrêter. La journée avait bien commencée, Edward c'était enfin rendu compte que j'existais, et finalement tout s'écroulait. J'entendis des pas précipité derrière moi.

- Isabella, sa va ? me demanda Edward, il n'était pas sorti en même temps que ses amis

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX, FOUTEZ MOI TOUS LA PAIX, TOI ET TES AMIS, TROUVEZ UNE AUTRE CIBLE, J'EN PEUX PLUS, VOUS COMPRENEZ ?

Je ramassais avec rage toutes mes affaires et partit vers ma voiture. Je laissais une nouvelle fois la peine s'échapper de mes yeux, je ne voulais pas lui crier dessus, mais j'avais craqué.

* * *

Edward POV

Je ne compris pas la réaction d'Isabella à mon égard. Je devinais que les autres avaient dut une nouvelle fois s'en prendre a elle, et qu'elle avait craqué. J'essayais de me demander ce qu'il avait put lui dire pour qu'elle rendre dans cette colère noire. Je leur laisse une unique chance de me prouver qu'ils sont des gens responsable, une unique chance. Première réflexion désagréable, je quitte leur 'groupe'. Je rentrais chez moi.

- Tu étais ou mec ? tu as raté un truc sur le parking, le sac de Swan a lâché devant tout le monde, et on s'est bien marrés, me dis Emmett, rentrant dans ma chambre sans autorisation. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour m'énerver. Je plaquai Emmett avec rage contre le mur.

- Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin hein ? Et ben continuez comme sa les gars, bientôt le groupe tu sais comment il va s'appeler ? Sa va être les J2MSRE, je vais disparaitre, ta compris ?

- Qu'es qui ce passe les garçons ? intervenait ma mère.

- Rien maman, on 'discute'

- Le diner et bientôt prêt.

Emmett sortit de sa chambre en arrangent le col de sa chemise froissée. Bien que je sois l'avant-dernier de la famille, quand je mettais en rogne j'avais plus de force qu'Emmett, qui est baraqué. Oui, sa peut paraitre surprenant, nous sommes trois, aucun du meme age en terminale. Emmett a redoublé, Alice a suivi un cycle scolaire normal, et moi j'ai sauté une classe. Et j'ai une petite sœur, Renesmee, mais elle a 4 ans

Je n'avais rien à faire pour demain, a part remettre au propre les notes que j'avais pris dans la journée.

* * *

Bella POV

Je rentrais chez moi, les larmes coulant sur mon visage sans que je ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. J'avais de la chance, ce soir Charlie devait travailler tard, donc je pourrais pleurer de tout mon saoul avant son retour. Je balançais les lambeaux de mon sac au milieu de la cuisine, il était irrécupérable, et je ne pouvais pas le changer, je n'avais pas assez d'argent en ce moment. Je montai dans ma chambre et me mis a pleurer durant une bonne heure, en pensant a ma mère, une photo d'elle était en fasse de mon lit. Je me demandai toujours pourquoi elle nous avait quittée Charlie et moi. Elle avait à peine 25 ans quand elle est morte. Elle était allée à la banque, pour déposer sur un compte bloqué l'argent que j'avais reçu pour mon anniversaire. Et un braqueur est arrivé. Elle a obéit a ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Mais un employé a déclenché l'alarme de sécurité. Le fou a tiré de partout, une balle a ricoché et ma mère la pris dans la tête. Rien que d'y repenser, je me remis à pleurer. _Foutu sensiblerie que j'avais hérité. _

- Pourquoi tu es morte maman ? J'ai besoin de toi, pour que tu me réconforte, me conseille…

Puis mon regard tomba sur la carte que Charlie m'avait donné hier. J'y avais réfléchi cette nuit. J'attrapais mon portable.

- Allo, l'association 'pour les ados ?' J'aurais besoin d'un rendez-vous. Quand puis-je passer ?

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A bientot


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laisser, elles me motivent beaucoup ! voila la suite

titine : merci beaucoup, voila la suite, mais qui te dis que c'est Bella qui va changer

PrincetonGirl818 : merci beaucoup, voila la suite

* * *

Charlie POV

La journée avait été harassante, j'étais épuisé. J'espère que Bella à préparer un super truc à manger ce soir. Je rentrais, ne voyant pas la cuisine allumée, juste sa chambre. J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas passer quelque chose de grave.

Je rentrais dans la cuisine, et vis son sac déchirée. Elle adorait ce sac, c'est un des derniers souvenirs qu'il lui restait de sa mère, mais j'eus bien peur qu'il soit irrécupérable.

- Bella ?

J'entendis des pas précipité à l'étage au dessus, puis je la vis débouler.

- Papa ? Tu es déjà la ? Mais il est à peine … 20 heures 30 ? DEJA ! Oh non, désolée, je vais faire a manger !

Je vis qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Je préférai ne rien dire.

- Laisse Bella, il y a de la pizza surgelé.

- Ok.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la pizza était prête, et je décidai de parler avec ma fille, pour savoir ce qui c'était passer avec son sac, pour qu'il soit déchiré comme sa.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'expliques ? Je lui montrai son sac. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, mais elle se ressaisi rapidement.

- Il a lâché sur le parking, mais c'est pas grave, je vais prendre un vieux sac qui doit trainer.

- Pourquoi tu ne le change pas ?

- C'est la ruine, j'ai achetée des livres cet été et mon argent a fondu comme neige au soleil.

Je me levais et allais chercher 40$ dans mon porte feuille.

- Tiens, demain va le changer

- Garde ton argent papa, c'est moi la responsable, je n'ai pas solidifiée les coutures, donc je savais que sa allait lâcher.

- Oui, mais c'est de ma faute si tu n'as plus d'argent

- De ta faute ? Tu vole dans ma caisse ou quoi ? dis-t-elle, pour rire

- Non, mais si on était parti en Italie cet été comme prévu, tu n'aurais pas eu à acheter tous ses livres, donc tu prends cet argent compris ?

- Ok, merci beaucoup, je te rembourse dès que possible.

- Pas besoin

- Si, j'y tiens

- Et ta première journée ?

- Cool, les profs sont assez sympa, j'ai encore l'autre vieille peau en histoire

- Et la littérature optionnelle ?

- Contrôle dès le premiers cours

- Et ?

- J'ai relu tout les livres cet été, donc je m'en suis très bien tirée.

J'hésitais à aborder le sujet, mais il fallait bien.

- Et avec… Edward… vos ''retrouvailles'' ? Ces yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de … joie ?

- Il s'en enfin rendu compte de mon existence, que ses amis étaient des vrais pourritures, il m'a parlé ce matin et c'est mon voisin en littérature optionnelle

- Tu n'as pas peur que sa te déconcentre ? Il faut que tu ais de super note pour l'année prochaine je te rappelle. Bella voulait faire prof de littérature.

- Oui je sais papa, mais non, sa ne va pas me déconcentrer.

- Ok. Aller donne ton assiette, c'est mon tour de vaisselle.

Bella monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Bella POV

Je me couchais tôt, la journée de demain serais longue, bien que se soit mercredi, mais il fallait faire le nettoyage avec mon père, qui avait (miraculeusement) réussi à prendre son après-midi.

Je me réveillai en sueur le lendemain matin, j'avais fait un rêve nettement plus osé que d'habitude, avec Edward. Je décidais de prendre une douche froide, pour me remettre de toutes ses 'émotions'.

Je fouillais dans mon armoire, trouvant un vieux sac que je n'avais pas pris depuis le collège, rose a fleur. Sa ferrait l'affaire, je n'avais qu'une matinée a faire avec lui, j'essayerai de le cacher le plus possible. J'essayais d'arriver le plus tard possible au lycée, pour ne pas LES croiser. Peine perdue, ils étaient sur le parking.

- Swan ? m'interpella Emmett

- Cullen ?

- Je peux te parler, seul à seule.

- Si tu veux. Qu'es ce qui me voulait lui…

Nous nous éloignèrent du groupe.

- Ta fait quoi à mon frère ? demanda-t-il, cash

- Ton frère ? Rien pourquoi ?

- Il n'arrête pas de te défendre.

- Ben j'y suis pour rien je lui ais rien demander, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Ok.

Je repartis vers ma voiture le plus vite possible attrapai mon vieux sac et le planquai le plus possible contre moi. Mais Jessica et Rosalie l'avait entr'aperçu, je partis rapidement vers mon casier, entendant leur rire derrière moi.

La matinée se passa rapidement, j'avais deux heures de littérature normal, nous allions étudier des auteurs français cette année, comme Molière et Zola. En fin d'année dernière, le prof, sachant mon projet pour après le lycée, m'avait donné une liste de livre supplémentaire a lire, pour mon intérêt et mon plaisir. J'avais tout lu, et les livres qu'il voulait nous faire étudier cette année aussi, je n'aurais pas trop de soucis dans cette matière. J'avais ensuite deux heures de math, je me débrouillais bien dans cette matière, le programme de cette année serait axé sur les statistiques, chose que j'ai toujours détesté, mais qui me permettais d'avoir de supers notes. Je rentrais chez moi, Charlie mangeant au poste, je me fis un sandwich rapidement, et a une heure, je partis au magasin chercher un nouveau sac. J'en trouvais un, qui ressemblais étrangement a celui que j'avais avant, vert foncé, avec des motifs un peu écossais a mettre en bandoulière. Je regardais le prix, 70$. Je n'en possédais que 65. Je reposais à contrecœur le sac, pour en chercher un dans les premiers prix.

* * *

Edward POV

La matinée se passa globalement bien, je n'avais pas vu mes amis chercher des noises a Isabella, peut être ma gueulante d'hier avait fait son effet et qu'Emmett avait demandé au autres d'arrêter. Je me rendis au magasin de fournitures, il me fallait plein de nouvelles affaires. Je fis mes achats sans me presser, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rentrer, Alice attendait que je rentre pour partir chez Jasper, elle s'occupait de Renéesmee en m'attendant, et Emmett était chez Rose. J'aperçus la silhouette d'Isabella. Elle regardait les sacs, le sien ayant lâchée hier. Elle en tenait un, il avait l'air de vraiment lui plaire. Elle regarda le prix, son regard changea, il passa de joyeux a triste et je la vis aller vers les sacs premiers prix. Je m'approchai discrètement.

- Salut ! elle sursauta

- Bonjour

- Sa va ?

- Euh ouais, et toi ?

- Ouais. Tu change ton sac ?

- Ouais, il faut que je me décide, je dois rentrer rapidement, mon père m'attend.

- Tu hésite entre quoi et quoi ?

- Tu… me propose… ton aide ? elle avait l'air surpris, c'est vrai que d'habitude, personne ne lui parle

- Pourquoi pas. Montre

Elle me tendit deux sacs, un noir et un gris, avec des motifs... bizarre

- Sincèrement, les deux sont ignobles. A mon grand étonnement elle explosa de rire.

- Oui moi aussi je les trouve moche.

- Alors pourquoi tu les prends ? elle baissa les yeux et rougit. Elle se mis a chuchoter.

- Pardon ? J'ai rien entendu.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter autre chose. Bon, je vais prendre le noir, c'est passe partout.

Je m'éloignai rapidement et récupérais le sac vert qu'elle avait vu en premier.

-Mens pas, c'est celui la que tu veux, je t'ai vu avec tout a l'heure, et il serra beaucoup plus costaud que celui que tu prends.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problèmes d'audition. Je-n'ai-pas-les-moyens-de-m'acheter-ce-sac-bien-qu'il-me-plaise-énormément-car-je-n'ai-pas-assez-d'argent. Dis-t-elle en séparant chacun des mots.

- Il te manque combien ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Je sortis mon portefeuille

- Je te donne ce qu'il te manque

- Non, tu garde ton argent, on ne m'a pas appris a mendier, mais a me débrouiller avec ce que j'avais.

- Combien il te manque ? 10$, 20$

- Tu ne comprends pas la phrase : je ne veux pas de ton argent ?

- Si, je comprends parfaitement, mais j'ai envie de … te rendre heureuse.

-Tu as bu ou quoi ? Ton but avec toi et tes amis c'est de me pourrir la vie

- Sa n'as jamais été le mien, dis moi combien il te manque, ce serait une manière de m'excuser… en leur nom de ce qu'ils t'ont fait hier.

Cet argument dut bizarrement la convaincre.

- 5 dollars, c'est tout.

- Tiens

- Merci, je te rembourse demain en littérature

- Pas la peine, cadeau

- Non je te rembourse, point barre. Merci beaucoup, tu pourras dire a ton frère que je ne t'ai rien demandée au fait, cherche pas a comprendre. A demain

Elle partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Bella POV

Je fonçais a la caisse, payer mon sac, ne voulant pas recroiser Edward. Je sortis du magasin et montai dans ma voiture. Durant le trajet, je me mis à réfléchir. Pourquoi Edward était aussi gentil avec moi ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi bon, aussi généreux. A moins que je me sois tromper sur lui, il fallait que je fasse les fonds de tiroir pour trouver 5 dollars, je ne tenais pas a avoir des dettes envers lui. Je rentrais chez moi, mon père était déjà la. C'était une tradition que l'on avait tout les deux depuis la mort de maman. Toutes les années, on fait le ménage dans nos placards, regardant les vêtements qui sont encore à notre taille, et ceux qui étaient trop petits, nous les donnions a l'église, pour les autres.

- Papa ? je le fis débouler avec un tee-shirt trop petit et un short qu'il avait acheté pour faire du sport, mais dont il ne s'était jamais servi.

- Je donne le tee-shirt et je garde le short ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, à condition que tu fasses VRAIMENT du sport

- Promis Bella.

- Attend je descends chercher un yaourt.

- Ok.

Je pris un yaourt et une chaise, car comme toutes les années, sa allait etre long.

- Au fait papa, je ne mange pas avec toi ce soir

- Pourquoi ? Tu as rendez-vous ?

- Oui, avec l'association, je l'ai ai contactée hier, et ils m'ont dis que pour faciliter le contact, ils t'invitent dans un restau

- Ok

- C'est bon tu peux garder cette chemise

- Je suis content que tu te décide à aller les voir, me dis-t-il

- Ouais

Les essayages durèrent tout l'après-midi, et mon père jeta une bonne partie de ses vêtements. Je fis pareil, sans mon père, et je jetai juste une chemise et un pantalon. Je descendis a la cuisine préparer le repas de mon père. Je fis son plat préférer, des lasagnes.

Je montais dans ma chambre me préparer, une chemise blanche avec des motifs noirs, la plus belle que je possédais, avec un jean propre. Je partis et rejoignis le restaurant rapidement.

- Isabella ? je me retournai

- Oui, vous êtes ? demandai-je

- Charlotte, de l'association pour les ados.

- C'est vous que j'ai eue au téléphone ?

- Oui. On va s'assoir ?

- Bien sur

J'essayais de me détendre. Cette femme devait avoir une vingtaine années, grande, avec des cheveux châtains avec des reflets un peu roux. Elle n'allait pas me juger, comme mon père me l'avais dit, donc je n'avais rien a perdre.

- Alors Isabella ? Tu es au lycée de Forks ?

- Oui, mais sa ne vous gêne pas de m'appeler Bella madame

- Si tu veux, mais tu m'appelle Charlotte et on se tutoie.

- Ok

- Bon tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

- Prof de littérature, j'adore la lecture, comme Zola par exemple

- Moi aussi quand j'étais jeune j'adorais lire. Tu connais Conrad ?

- Non

Nous avons parlées littérature durant une partie du repas.

- Et sinon, dans la vie tu as un petit-ami ? Je me mis involontairement a rougir.

- C'est disons… compliqué.

- J'aime bien les histoires compliquées.

- D'accord, mais promets moi de ne pas me juger

- Je n'ai jamais juger personne, je t'écoute

- Ben je suis amoureuse, du même garçon depuis sept ans, mais ses amis me critiquent à longueur de temps. Mais depuis hier, il me défend auprès d'eux, il m'a même prêtée de l'argent cet après-midi.

- Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que ses amis étaient méchants et qu'il a ouvert les yeux.

- Ouais, mais je sais jamais comment réagir avec lui

- Bon je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, avoue lui tes sentiments.

- QUOI ? je criais presque

- Avoue lui tout, sinon tu va te ruiner la vie. J'étais comme toi, a ton âge j'étais folle amoureuse d'un garçon, il s'appelait Peter. Je n'ai pas osé aller le voir, mais une amie m'a poussée a avouer mes sentiments. Tu veux savoir comment sa a fini ?

- Oui

-Il a accepté de sortir avec moi, en réalité lui aussi il m'aimait mais il n'a jamais voulu venir me voir. Maintenant, nous sommes fiancés, nous allons nous marier dans un an et nous avons comme projet d'avoir un bébé. Donc qu'es que tu as à perdre ?

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir, en sachant qu'il sait que je l'aime.

- Et pourquoi ? Aimer c'est être humain, donc va lui parler, subtilement, glisse lui un mot en cours pour lui donner un rendez-vous, ou vous serez que tout les deux, et puis tu ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il t'aime en secret

- Je ferrais sa.

- Tiens, c'est mon numéro de portable, tu peux me joindre a tout moment si tu as des questions ou autres

- D'accord merci. Et pour le repas, je vous dois combien ?

- Rien, l'établissement est un partenaire de l'association

- Merci beaucoup pour vos conseils.

- De rien Bella, si tu as le moindre souci, ou si tu veux discuter, préviens nous, on pourra aller boire un café.

- D'accord.

Je rentrais chez moi, bien décidée a suivre ses conseils.

* * *

Edward POV

Je finis mes achats rapidement et rentrais chez moi m'occuper de ma sœur. Alice partit chez Jasper et Renéesmee dormait toujours, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Je me mis devant la télé, en remettant au propre par la même occasion mes cours de la matinée.

- Edward ? j'entendis la petite voix de ma sœur

- T'es debout toi ?

- Oui, j'ai faim.

- Je vais préparer ton gouter. Bol de lait et gâteau sec ?

- Comme toujours

Je partis vers la cuisine préparer son gouter, quand je vis qu'elle avait changée de chaine.

_Les aventures de Winnie l'ourson... super ! _

- Tiens Nessie.

- Merci grand frère.

Je lui ébouriffais affectueusement ses cheveux blond et bouclés. Je récupérais mes notes et m'installais à la cuisine pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Je terminais rapidement et rejoignis ma sœur sur le canapé.

- Ta finie ?

- Ouais.

J'embarquai le tout a la cuisine et le ramenai des gâteaux pour moi. Elle avait à nouveau changée de chaine et avait mis la musique. Quand j'arrivai, elle était entrain de danser sur 'Our own Way'

- Tu danse bien

- Merci, tu viens danser avec moi ?

- Nessie, laisse-moi manger s'il te plait.

- Ok.

Elle se remis a danser sur 'Waka Waka' imitant la chorégraphie de Shakira a la perfection. Je la rejoignis et pendant plus d'une heure, nous dansions tout les deux sur les musiques passant à la télé. Je m'écroulais sur le canapé

- Fatigué Ed ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi. Elle me bondit dessus, s'asseyant sur mon torse.

- Tu ne suis pas la route papy ?

- Papy, moi ?

- Oui, papy

- Je lui attrapais la taille, l'allongeai sur le canapé, et lui chatouillai le ventre.

- Je suis toujours un papy ? je m'arrêtais

- Oui… papy… Edward, dis-t-elle a bout de souffle.

Je lui attrapais son pied et recommençais.

- Alors ? demandai-je, en continuant de la torturer

- C'est… bon tu… n'es pas un papy. J'arrêtais.

Les parents rentrèrent tôt, et Alice et Emmett appelèrent pour prévenir que finalement ils ne dormaient pas à la maison. Nous mangèrent rapidement et ce fut mon tour de coucher Nessie.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux monter sur tes épaules ?

- Si tu veux.

Je la pris sur mes épaules et montais en courant dans sa chambre. Je l'aidais a mettre on pyjama et a se laver les dents. Elle voulait que je lui raconte une histoire, ce que je dus faire (a contrecœur), et elle consentit enfin à aller se coucher.

Je fis de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai en cours à 10 heures, pour le TP de bio. Pour ce cours, j'étais avec Jared. Nous rigolèrent bien, nous avions le même professeur bégayant que l'année dernière.

A midi, nous allèrent nous acheter un sandwich au snack rapide du lycée, tout le monde avait cours a une heure, a part Emmett et moi.

- Ed ? me demanda-t-il après que les autres furent partis en cours

- Ouais ?

- Je peux te demander un truc ? Sa resteras entre nous, juré ta ma parole

- Bien sur, c'est rare qu'Emmett sois autant sérieux

- T'es amoureux ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu plais a la moitié des filles de ce lycée, alors ne me dis pas que aucune d'elles ne te plais

- Ecoute bro, je préfère me consacrer a mes études avant d'avoir une copine

- Ouais mais fais gaffe mec, tu va te retrouver tout seul.

- Depuis quand ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse ?

- J'aimerais bien te voir en couple avant la fin du lycée

Nous parlèrent de tout et de rien avant de retourner en cours. J'étais avec Jessica pour le cours de math, seul pour le cours de math avancé que j'avais pris, qui pourrais m'aider pour mes études de l'an prochain, et pour le cours d'espagnol. Mais comme mardi, je les retrouvais tous pout le cours de littérature optionnelle, toujours a la même heure.

Je m'installai tranquillement et Isabella arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec son nouveau sac.

- Edward ? demanda-t-elle, timidement

- Oui ? elle me tendit une enveloppe.

- Ton argent d'hier, merci encore, tu m'as vraiment rendue service.

- De rien c'était normal, mais je t'ai dis que ce n'étais pas nécessaire de me rembourser

- J'y tiens.

- Ok

Le prof arriva et je mis l'enveloppe dans mon sac. Il nous rendit nos interros.

- Edward Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- 12, peut mieux faire. Isabella Swan ?

- Oui ?

- 17, très bon travail, je peux vous voir a la fin de l'heure ?

- Bien sur.

Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien en littérature. Le cours fut un peu ennuyeux, nous devions corriger le contrôle. La sonnerie retentis et je remballais mes affaires. Je passais devant le prof qui était entrain de parler a Isabella. Je crus comprendre qu'elle voulait faire prof de littérature et qu'il lui donnais une liste d'ouvrage a lire pour elle.

Je rentrais chez moi, faisant le peu de devoirs que j'avais, et trouvais l'enveloppe qu'Isabella m'avais donnée avec l'argent. Je trouvais 5 dollar en petite monnaie et un petit mot, écrit a la main.

_Peux-tu te rendre au parc de Port Angeles, a coté du pont, à 18 heures 30 demain ? Seul _

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre ? Laissez moi vos théories et vos impressions par reviews. A bientot


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! voila la suite que vous attendiez =) Merci a doudounord qui a corrigé mon chapitre

Iris : J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai une correctrice, ce qui devrait limiter les fautes de grammaires

titine : tu auras toutes les réponses a tes questions maintenant ^^

PrincetonGirl818 : merci beaucoup =) voila la suite

* * *

Bella POV

J'avais donné le mot à Edward. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, je dois aller à ce rendez-vous, et j'espérais que lui aussi il y serait. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui dire, je laisserais parler mon cœur, c'est le meilleur moyen pour avouer ses sentiments.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, paniquant pour des broutilles, essayant de me détendre. Je me levais le lendemain avec des énormes valises sous les yeux. Je cherchais quelque chose pour les masquer, j'eus de la chance de trouver un anticerne en sachant même pas que j'en possédais un. Je partis en cours, essayant d'avoir l'esprit le plus clair possible. J'eus l'impression que quelqu'un avait trafiqué le temps, car il défilait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je croisais plusieurs fois Edward et sa bande, mais il ne m'accorda pas un regard. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu l'enveloppe ? Peut-être qu'il a pris mon mot pour un canular ? Peut-être…

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me retrouvais en littérature, assise à côté de lui. Il ne m'adressa nullement la parole, suivant attentivement le cours de Berty portant sur une comparaison entre le couple Dora et Kaliayev dans 'Les Justes'* d'Albert Camus, le couple Roméo et Juliette. Je connaissais déjà touts les points communs entre eux, les ayant étudié à plusieurs reprises. Je regardai toujours l'horloge qui avançait trop rapidement vers les 18 heures fatidiques.

- MADEMOISELLE SWAN !

- Oui monsieur ? le prof venait de me sortir de ma rêverie

- Ce cours vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Oui monsieur Berty

- Donnez moi la réplique de Roméo et Juliette que je viens de citer qui peut correspondre au couple entre Dora et Kaliayev ?

- 'Oh love! Oh life! Not life, but love in death' (traduction: Oh amour! Oh vie ! Pas de vie mais l'amour dans la mort)

Je venais de lui clouer le bec ! Je n'avais rien écouté de son cours, mais pour l'avoir étudié l'année dernière d'ailleurs il m'en restait quelques souvenirs. Je reportais mon regard avec plus de discrétion sur l'horloge, prenant quelques notes du prof et l'heure fatale arriva. 18 heures, je sortis avec le plus de lenteur possible, il était sur le parking, parlant avec ses amis. J'écoutais discrètement. Il choisissait un film au cinéma.

Je montais lentement dans ma vieille Chevrolet et partais sur Port Angeles. J'avais encore une demi-heure pour atteindre la ville, je n'avais donc pas à me presser. J'arrivais là-bas avec 10 minutes d'avance. Je me garais devant le parc et allais à la boulangerie à côté m'acheter un truc à grignoter, je n'avais rien mangé ce midi et la faim se faisait ressentir maintenant. Je partis rejoindre le parc à la dernière minute. Je repassais sur le parking et je reconnaissais sa Volvo argent. Il m'attendait. Je marchais le plus lentement possible, cherchant dans ma tête un discours possible. J'arrivai (beaucoup trop) rapidement vers la rivière, cet endroit est symbolique pour moi, j'avais souvent rêvé de nous deux à cet endroit.

_Allez Bella, maintenant tu ne peux plus reculer, tu as donné le papier, donc prouves toi à toi-même que tu n'es pas une poule mouillée._

Je m'avançais lentement vers le banc. En entendant mes pas, il se retourna et me regarda. Je franchis les derniers pas me menant au banc et m'assis.

- Bonjour Isabella, tu voulais me parler ? Je t'écoute. Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, net et précis.

- Oui, je voulais te parler. Je voudrais que tu n'en parles à personne de ce que je vais te dire, ça me gêne énormément de faire ça.

- Si tu veux. Je tordais mes doigts dans tout les sens, et mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. Le discours que j'avais préparé n'arrivais pas à sortir, je choisi d'y aller franco.

- Bon je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins. Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'aimerais savoir si c'est réciproque. J'avais dis tout cela en regardant la rivière.

* * *

Edward POV

Je réfléchis toute la nuit au mot qu'Isabella m'avait donné. Devais-je aller au rendez-vous qu'elle m'avait donné ? Et si c'était un piège ? Et si...

Je me levais le lendemain matin, en proie au doute. Je me rendis au lycée dans un état second, n'écoutant même pas les conversations autour de moi. Midi arriva rapidement et mes amis se mirent à parler d'un film à aller voir demain. Les garçons proposaient le dernier film d'horreur qui venait de sortir, les filles préféraient aller voir une comédie. Elles jouèrent de leur charme et mirent la plupart des garçons dans leurs camps, comme a chaque fois. Elles hésitaient entre deux films, mais nous dûmes retourner en cours. Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions en littérature et j'écoutais avec attention le cours du prof. Je remarquai qu'Isabella regardait toujours l'horloge, comme si elle guettait quelque chose. Je comprenais alors que ce rendez-vous n'était pas du pipeau. Elle ne suivait pas une seule parole du prof, mais répondit brillamment à sa question. La fin de l'heure arriva, je rejoignis mes amis sur le parking, ils parlaient encore du cinéma. Ils choisirent finalement SALT, ce n'était pas du tout une comédie, mais un film d'espionnage.

- Euh, on se voit à la maison Emmett, j'ai des courses à faire là… J'entendis les filles chuchoter et rire derrière nous.

- Ok bro

Je partis vers Port Angeles. Isabella était partie depuis un moment. Je me garais sur le parking devant le parc et reconnus sa Chevrolet rouge. J'entrais dans le parc, marchant sans me presser, admirant comme à chaque fois les promeneurs paisibles. Je m'assois sur le banc à côté du pont, admirant les canards et les poissons dans l'eau. Je regardais mon portable. 18h29. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. J'entendis des pas hésitant derrière moi et me retournait. C'était elle. Elle franchit les derniers pas qui la séparaient du banc et s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Bonjour Isabella, tu voulais me parler ? Je t'écoute. Mieux vaux ne pas tourner autour du pot et parler directement du sujet de ce rendez-vous.

- Oui, je voulais te parler. Je voudrais juste que tu ne parles à personne de ce que je vais te dire, ça me gêne énormément de faire ça.

- Si tu veux. Cela doit être très important à ses yeux.

- Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'aimerais savoir si c'est réciproque.

Qu'…QUOI ? J'essayais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Elle ne me connaît et elle m'aime ? Je trouvais une façon polie de dire ce que je pense.

- Isabella, tu as été franche avec moi donc je vais en faire pareil. Ce n'est pas... réciproque. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Je préfère me consacrer à mes études. Ne m'en veux pas, tu es une personne, gentille et douce quand on apprend à te connaître et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras le bonheur, avec une autre personne. Et j'espère que ce que je viens de dire ne changera pas nos relations dans la vie courante.

- Merci, toi aussi je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur, et ça ne changera rien a nos relations actuelles. Je dois y aller, mon père m'attend pour dîner. A bientôt

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard derrière elle. J'étais conscient que je venais de lui briser le cœur et je m'en voulais.

* * *

Bella POV

Je partis rapidement du parc, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Je montais dans ma camionnette et je suis partie en direction du Wal-Mart de Port Angeles. J'avais menti en prétextant que mon père m'attendait, il était de service ce soir et j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. J'achetais plusieurs pots de glace, je les dévorerais devant la télé ce soir. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, mis les glaces au congélateur et pris mon téléphone. J'avais besoin de parler un peu et j'envoyais un message à la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier sans problème. Charlotte.

**Bonjour Charlotte, c'est Bella Swan. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai suivie ton conseil de mercredi et je lui ais tout avouer. **

**Et la réponse n'a pas été positive.**

L'écrire m'envoya la réalité en plein visage. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Je décidais de commencer la dégustation de la glace directement, cela ira mieux après. Je revins avec le pot de chocolat quand je vis que j'avais eu une réponse.

**Je suis désolée pour toi, j'espère que ça va, tu veux que l'on se fasse un restau toutes les deux pour parler ? Si tu veux je peux passer te voir.**

**Non, merci j'ai plutôt envie d'être seule pour le moment.**

J'allumais la télé et regardais les Simpson. D'habitude, ils me remontent le moral, mais je restais de marbre devant l'imbécilité d'Homer. Charlotte me répondit

**Ce n'est pas bon d'être seule dans ses moments là.**

**Si tu veux, on peut aller marcher demain après-midi dans Forks.**

Je zappais et Charlotte me donnait rendez-vous devant la forêt à 13 heures 30. Je montais dans ma chambre pour descendre mon ordi et regarder un film. Je me connectais à internet, pour regarder mes mails et voir s'il y avait des nouveautés sur le réseau internet du lycée. Nous y étions tous inscrits des notre entrer en seconde et il y avait plusieurs réseaux. Il y avait le réseau pour les profs, là où il mettait des exos, des corrigés etc. et il y avait un journal, ou tout le monde pouvait mettre ce qu'il voulait, photo, vidéo annonces et j'en passe. Il est contrôlé par une personne externe du lycée pour que nous ayons quand même une liberté d'expression, mais il contactait l'établissement s'il y avait des propos injuriant ou autres. Je fis un tour sur le réseau pour les cours et il n'y avait rien de nouveau. J'allais sur le 'journal', on pouvait y voir des annonces d'élèves cherchant des pièces de voiture, un job pour l'été, du soutien scolaire et j'en passe. J'allais me déconnecter quand je vis que quelqu'un avait posté une nouvelle vidéo. Je cliquais dessus et je suis partie à la cuisine chercher un autre pot de glace en attendant qu'elle se charge. Je retournais sur mon ordi et je vis que plusieurs personnes m'avaient envoyés des messages. IL y a aussi une messagerie instantanée, pour communiquer entre nous, si jamais on avait été absent un jour et que l'on voulait des explications. On pouvait même parler au prof, sur des plages horaires délimitées. C'était pratique, surtout pour organiser des voyages de classes. Je fermais les discutions, je regarderais tout à l'heure. Je lançais la vidéo et on voyait deux personnes, assises sur un banc, en train de parler. L'une fixait l'autre, alors que celle-ci regardait ailleurs. L'une d'elle se mit à parler.

- Bonjour Isabella. Tu voulais me parler ? Je t'écoute.

Je coupais la vidéo, connaissant déjà la suite. J'en croyais pas mes yeux, les larmes se remirent à couler, encore plus que tout à l'heure. J'essayais de faire assimiler à mon cerveau ce qui venait de se passer. Edward a demandé à ses amis de filmer mon humiliation et venait de le poster sur le réseau du lycée. Il m'avait manipulée depuis le début et aveuglé par l'amour que je lui portais, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je regardais de nouveau l'ordi, les discutions instantané étaient nombreuses. Je les regardais du coin de l'œil.

Jessica STANLEY dit : Comment tu peux croire que tu plais à Edward ? Regarde toi, tu es moche comme un thon. 

Je fermais cette fenêtre.

Irina DENALI dit : j'en rigole encore, tu crois vraiment que tu peux plaire à un homme toi ? 

J'étais entrain d'assister à mon humiliation en public, il y avait une soixantaine de fenêtres ouvertes de personnes entrain de m'insulter. Je les fermais toutes mais d'autres s'ouvrait. Ce fut trop, j'éteignis l'ordi et montai dans la chambre me morfondre, avec mes pots de glace. Je mis mon pyjama et pris une bonne résolution. Je n'irais plus jamais au lycée, sachant que tout le monde a vu mon humiliation.

* * *

Edward POV

Je rentrais chez moi, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je venais de rendre une fille extrêmement malheureuse. Je montais dans ma chambre et essayais de me plonger dans un roman policier de Nicci French, mais cela ne marcha pas. J'allumais l'ordi et ma mère nous appela pour manger. Elle avait cuisinée mon plat préféré, des raviolis maison. Le dîner fut rapide, chacun raconta sa journée et ce fut au tour d'Emmett d'aller coucher ma petite soeur. Je remontais sur l'ordi et me connectais au réseau du lycée pour récupérer les exo de math avancé que le prof avait oublié de nous donner hier. Je me connectais au 'journal' pour voir les nouveautés. Il y avait une vidéo, posté depuis environ 30 minutes, qui faisait le buzz. Je lancais le chargement et Emmett m'appelait, car Renéesmee voulait me faire un bisou. Je traversais le couloir, pour aller dans la chambre de ma soeur. Elle me fit son bisou et je retournais dans ma chambre. Je regardais enfin cette vidéo qui a été commentée par 200 personnes déjà. On voyait deux personnes, de face, assise sur un banc en face d'une rivière. L'un des deux se mit à parler.

- Bonjour Isabella...

Je coupais directement la vidéo, sachant déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Je savais déjà la personne qui avait publié ça.

**Flash-back, ce matin **

**Je descendis prendre mon petit dej, en réfléchissant au mot d'Isabella. Alice était déjà là avec ma mère qui avait ma petite soeur sur ses genoux. Emmett arriva. **

**- Maman, tu l'as mis ou mon caméscope que vous m'avez offert le mois dernier pour mon anniv ? **

**- Dans le meuble sous la télé pourquoi ? **

**- J'ai lu le mode d'emploi et y a un truc pas clair, je vais passer au magasin pour demander avec après les cours. **

**- Ok **

**Fin flash-back **

Je sortis de ma chambre avec une colère monstre et fonçais dans la chambre de mon frère. J'entrais sans frapper, il était sur l'ordi. Je pris son caméscope, poser sur son lit et regardais la dernière prise effectué. C'était la même que celle publiée sur le Web.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demandais-je, en lui montrant le caméscope

- Pour ridiculiser Swan, rien d'autre. C'était trop marrant, on était tous la pour voir ça.

- Comment tu as su ? la colère montait de plus en plus rapidement

- Je suis entré dans ta chambre hier et j'ai trouvé le papier. Je ne savais pas avec qui tu avais rendez-vous donc moi et toute la bande on t'a suivi. Et quand on a vu Swan débarqué, on a pris le caméscope et on a filmé

Et en plus il était fier de lui. Il m'en a fallu pas plus pour entrer dans une colère noire, j'attrapais mon frère par le col de sa chemise et le poussais violemment contre le mur.

- Putain mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire espèce de pauvre con sans cervelle ? Tu sais ce que tu viens de gagner le groupe et toi ? Si jamais l'un de vous m'adresse une seule fois la parole, je le démembre et je fous le tout au fond de la rivière compris ? Fais passer le message aux autres.

Je sortis de sa chambre, plus en colere colère que jamais.

- Edward qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Alice

- Regarde le 'journal', tu comprendras l'imbécilité d'Emmett. Je sors, je ne sais pas quand je reviens

Je retournais dans ma chambre et cherchais une adresse sur internet. J'attrapais les clefs de ma voiture et je suis partis. Il fallait que je la voie, que je lui explique la vérité. Il pleuvait des cordes et je roulais comme un marteau sur la route. Je me perdis plusieurs fois et atteignis enfin sa maison. Le rez-de chaussée était éteint, il y avait seulement une pièce à l'étage qui était allumée. Je sortis de ma voiture en courant et sonnais. Personne ne répondit. Je tapais comme un marteau à la porte, sonnais et criais, mais personne ne venait. J'eus peur qu'Isabella eut fait une connerie. J'allais appeler Alice pour qu'elle recherche le fixe des Swan quand elle descendit enfin, elle était en pyjama et on voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle me regardait fixement, figé dans l'escalier.

- ISABELLA OUVRE ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !

* * *

Bella POV

Je mangeai de la glace sur mon lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? J'arrivai à peine à assimiler la dure réalité qui s'imposait à moi. Demain, je dirais à mon père que j'arrête mes études, ou alors qu'il me change de lycée, je ne savais pas s'il allait accepter, mais ce qui était sur c'est que je n'allais pas retourner dans ce lycée ou tout le monde a pu voir la ''laideur Swan'' avouer ses sentiments au sublimissime Edward Cullen. Je me réveillais en sursaut, je m'étais certainement endormie sans m'en rendre compte. J'entendis des coups frappés à la porte d'en bas, c'était probablement la cause de mon réveil. Je n'attendais personne. Je paniquais, ne sachant pas qui voulait me voir à presque 21 heures 30. Je descendis à pas de loup et je vis que la personne qui tapait comme un fou était... EDWARD ? Que me voulait-il ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez de m'humilier devant tout le lycée, il devait continuer ? Je restais dans l'escalier. Il se mit à hurler.

- ISABELLA OUVRE ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !

Je dois être marteau, mais je descendis quand même lui ouvrir. Il entra et je remarquai qu'il était trempé jusqu'au os. Il se mit à grelotter.

- Attend je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher avant.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapais des serviettes et fouillais dans les vêtements que mon père allait donner à l'église demain. Je trouvais une vieille chemise bleue et un jean délavé. Je redescendis rapidement.

- Tiens

- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

- Si tu veux te changer, monte les escaliers, première porte à gauche. J'essayais d'être la plus froide possible.

Il monta se changer et redescendis quelque minutes plus tard, portant les fringues de mon père et les siennes sur son bras.

- Euh je …

Je ne laissais pas finir sa phrase, je lui attrapais ses vêtements pour les mettre dans le sèche-linge. Je repartis vers le salon. J'attendis.

- Je pense que tu as vu la vidéo sur le journal, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je t'assure, dis-t-il d'une voix calme. Je m'énervais.

- PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? Y A QUE DEUX PERSONNES AU COURANT DE CE RENDEZ-VOUS AU PARC ET ELLES SONT DANS CETTE PIECE ET CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AIE FILMER, DONC SI CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE CROIS, EXPLIQUE MOI. Je me retenais pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Il y avait une troisième personne au courant de ce rendez-vous. Hier, quand j'ai lu ton message, je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau et... Emmett l'a lu. Il ne savait pas avec qui j'avais rendez-vous et il avait son caméscope sur lui. Ils nous ont espionnés, tous et ils ont publié la vidéo.

- C'est… c'est la vérité ? Dis-je, un peu calmée.

- Rien que la vérité et toute la vérité. Je n'y suis pour rien, je suis dans le même bateau que toi.

- Oh ça m'étonnerais. Ce n'est pas toi qui te fais insulter sur le réseau du lycée.

- Tu te fais insulter ?

- 'La laideur Swan croit qu'elle peut plaire a quelqu'un' ou 'Le thon Swan veut sortir avec le dieu Cullen' et j'en passe

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes ces insultes.

- Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont raison, mais ce n'est pas grave, demain je vais demander a mon père de me changer de lycée, j'espère qu'il acceptera

- Tu veux… partir ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter toutes les moqueries sur mon compte, je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'en juin. La rentrée a eu lieu il y a moins d'une semaine et j'ai un bon dossier scolaire, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Et si tu n'étais pas seule pour affronter les moqueries ?

- Quoi ?

- Si on devenait… amis ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as déjà un groupe d'ami et je ne vais pas en faire partie.

- Après le coup qu'ils m'ont fait, je ne leur parlerais plus, ce qui fait que je peux avoir les amis que je veux maintenant. Et je te veux comme amie.

- Tu es sûre que je ne te sers pas plutôt de… bouche-trou pour le moment ?

- Je ne manipule jamais les gens, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferais jamais. Alors, nous sommes amis ? Il me tendit la main, a défault d'avoir son amour, je peux peut etre avoir autre chose…

- Amis, je tendis la mienne et il me la sera.

* * *

* Les justes : pièce de théâtre en 5 actes écrite par Albert février 1905, à Moscou, un groupe de terroristes, appartenant au parti socialiste révolutionnaire, organisait un attentat à la bombe contre le grand-duc Serge, oncle du tsar. Cet attentat et les circonstances singulières qui l'ont précédé et suivi font le sujet des Justes.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite, les cours reprennent jeudi donc moins de temps pour écrire =( je pense quand meme publier une suite avant.

A bientot


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Ce chapitre esu un peu en retard, désolée. Il n'a pas été corrigé par doudounord, je le republierais demain donc ne me voulez pas trop si des fautes m'ont échappée, je me suis bien relue donc...

Disclaimer : les personnages sont a Stephenie M.

titine : oui c'est encore tot pour que leur amitié naissante se transforme en amour mais sa va venir, progressivement. En tout cas, il a eu une bonne réaction c'est vrai.

louisa : oui c'est vrai, on pourrait donner a Emmett la courone de roi des cretins ^^

* * *

Edward POV

Je rentrais chez moi, content de m'être expliqué avec elle, et aussi que nous soyons amis. Nous devions nous voir demain soir chez elle pour regarder un dvd, son père travaillait et elle avait le droit d'inviter des amis. En arrivant devant la villa, je vis un attroupement de voiture. Je reconnus celle de mes anciens amis. Je montais dans la chambre, ils m'y attendaient.

- Edward, nous sommes venus nous excuser, commença Jessica.

- On a pas réfléchis à nos actes, continua Sam

- Ne nous en veux pas vieux, continua Jared

- On est tous amis depuis la maternelle, dis Rosalie

- Et ce serait con de bousiller des années d'amitié pour une broutille, termina Mike.

- POUR UNE BROUTILLE ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? VOUS AVEZ HUMILIEZ UNE FILLE SUR LE RESEAU INTERNET DU LYCEE, ELLE SE FAIT INSULTER A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS A CAUSE DE VOUS ET VOUS APPELEZ SA UNE BROUTILLE ? m'énervais-je

- On a supprimé la vidéo, dis Emmett

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Je ne supporte plus vos coups bas envers Isabella, elle vous a fait quoi au juste ? Rien absolument rien. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est la méchanceté gratuite, et ce que vous faites depuis bientôt 10 ans, c'est ce que je déteste le plus.

- On est prêt à changer Ed, si tu nous accorde une seconde chance, dis Rosalie

- Non, ce que vous avez fait est irréparable, je ne peux plus vous accordez mon amitié.

- On est d'accord avec lui, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que autour de vous, des gens souffrent par votre faute dis Jasper, accompagné d'Alice, je ne les avais pas vu entrer.

- On vous a pas sonnez, c'est une conversation entre Edward et nous riposta Rosalie.

- Oui, mais Edward est mon frère, au cas où tu aurais oubliée, contra Alice

- Partez maintenant, je ne veux plus vous revoir, et ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole, compris ?

- Edward, on peut arranger les choses, proposa Sam

- Mais qui te dis que je veux les arranger ! Ce qui ait fait est fait. Maintenant le groupe que vous formez s'appelle les J2MSRE. Au revoir.

Ils m'obéirent et je me retrouvais seul avec Alice et Jasper.

- Edward ça va ? demanda Jasper

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas

- Et Isabella ? Comment elle va ? Nous savons que tu es allé chez elle, on à fouillés ton historique sur ton ordi et le dernier site visité était pour trouver son adresse me confirma Alice

- Elle était en larmes quand je suis arrivé, elle croyait que tout était de ma faute et que je revenais pour l'humilier. On s'est expliqués et on est amis maintenant. Je vais chez elle demain soir, pour regarder un dvd. Ma sœur et mon beau-frère se regardèrent.

- On peut… venir ? demanda Alice

- Quoi ? dis-je, surpris

- On veut vous soutenir Edward, vous n'avez pas a affrontez sa tout les deux seuls.

- Ecoute je lui envoie un texto, et je vous dis ok ? C'est super sympa de votre part en tout cas.

- On n'a jamais supporté leur méchanceté et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu restais avec eux, demanda Alice

- Emmett est mon grand frère, un peu mon modèle, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bon on te laisse, a demain

- A demain

J'envoyais le message à Isabella :

**Re bonjour Isabella,**

**Comment tu vas ? Je viens de m'expliquer avec mes 'anciens amis'**

**Tu connais ma sœur Alice et son copain Jasper ?**

**Ils te soutiennent eux aussi, et m'ont demandés s'ils pouvaient venir demain soir.**

**Tu fais comme tu veux, mais si tu dis non personne ne t'en voudras.**

**Réponds vite, Edward**

Je partis à la salle de bain mettre un pyjama et me laver les dents, et en retournant dans ma chambre je vis que j'avais une réponse

**Re salut Edward**

**Je vais bien merci, et toi ? Vous vous êtes beaucoup engueuler avec la bande ?**

**Oui je connais ta sœur Alice et son copain Jasper, si je me souviens bien elle était surexcitée à la maternelle ?**

**Sa ne me dérangerait absolument pas qu'ils viennent demain soir, plus on est de fous plus on rit pas vrai ?**

**On se voit demain.**

**PS : vu que nous sommes amis il faut que je te dise quelque chose, j'ai une sainte horreur que les gens m'appellent par mon prénom en entier, on m'appelle plus couramment Bella.**

Bon, il fallait que je me souvienne de ça. J'allais dans la chambre de ma sœur lui dire ce que Bella m'avait dis et je partis me coucher, le cœur léger.

* * *

Bella POV

Discuter avec Charlotte cet après-midi m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, je lui avais tout racontée, sauf la dernière partie sur le web. Elle me demanda comment je prenais la nouvelle et si je supportais le tout. Notre balade se finit vers 15 heures et je rentrais chez moi. J'avais dis a mon père que j'avais invitée des personnes ce soir, il ne contesta pas, il était même très content. Edward m'avais envoyé un message pour me dire qu'avec Jasper et Alice, ils amenaient le pop-corn, et nous avions décidés de regarder 'Lovely Bones'*, mon film préféré de Peter Jackson. J'étais partie achetée des boisons, et rentrais tôt. Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant 20h30 donc j'avais le temps. Je mangeai un bon sandwich, et décidais de ranger un peu car mon père et moi avions tendance à être bordélique. Je pris une bonne douche et j'étais entrain de m'habiller quand la sonnette retentit. Je descendis ouvrir.

- Salut Bella ! me dis Edward

- Bonjour tout le monde, entrez !

- C'est toi qui m'a qualifiée de surexcitée hier ? demanda Alice

- Oui, d'après les souvenirs de toi que je garde de maternelle, avouai-je très honnêtement.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, cette fille est une boule d'énergie qui ne s'arrête jamais confirma Jasper

- Si, je m'arrête, quand je dors

- Non, tu mets des coups de tête et des coups de pieds

- Vous avez amenés le pop-corn ? demandai-je

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai, viens on va le préparer, dis Alice

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine alors que les garçons s'installaient sur le canapé.

- Ça va ? Par rapport a hier ? Je dis toujours ce que je pense, sa risque de choquer au début, mais on s'y fait vite, me dis Alice.

- Au début c'était… dur, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer car je m'étais fait insulter par tout les élèves du lycée, me faisant traiter de thon et autres synonymes, mais là ça va.

- Ne crois pas ce que ses cons disent Bella, ce sont des abrutis finis, tu es une très belle jeune femme.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle dis-je gênée. C'est la première fois qu'une autre personne autre que mon père me disait que j'étais belle.

- Mais tu pourrais l'être encore plus si tu faisais du SHOPPING !

- Je déteste le shopping, dis-je, directement

- Toutes les filles aiment faire les boutiques

- Oui, mais moi les boutiques je les fais avec mon père alors…

- Tu n'as jamais fais du shopping uniquement avec des filles ?

- Jamais.

- Demain, c'est la journée exceptionnelle à Port Angeles. Un dimanche par an, les prix sont soldés jusqu'à – 70 %. Je passe te prendre à 14 heures. Et c'est un ordre !

Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter, des bruits étranges provenaient du micro-onde. Nous avions programmé la minuterie trop longtemps et des grains de mais souffles sautaient de partout a l'intérieur. Je coupais rapidement le micro-onde et sortis tant bien que mal le pop-corn explosif qui continuaient de sauter de partout dans la cuisine. Alice et moi nous cachâmes sous la table. Les garçons arrivèrent 30 secondes plus tard, nous contemplant bizarrement.

- Qu'es que vous faites sous la table ? demanda Jasper

- Le pop-corn, il est explosif, dis-je

- Ah ben on voit que les femmes peuvent cuisiner plein de trucs compliqués, mais elles ne peuvent pas faire chauffer correctement du pop-corn se moqua Edward

- Bon, nous on fait chauffer le pop-corn, et vous, vous nettoyez dis Jasper

Alice et moi prîmes un balai pendant que les garçons faisaient chauffer le pop-corn sans le faire exploser. Je leur donnais un grand saladier pour tout mettre dedans et sortis les boissons. Nous regardâmes le film, Alice ne regardant pas certains passages, comme celui de l'assassinat de Susie Salmon par monsieur Harvey. Je pouvais apercevoir du coin de l'œil Alice blottit dans les bras de Jasper. Ces deux là formaient un magnifique couple, et Alice pouvait être calme quand elle voulait. Je détournais le regard quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, me reportant sur le film. Il était bientôt fini, la petite sœur de Susie était entrain de pénétrer par effraction chez monsieur Harvey pour récolter des preuves pour la police. Le film se termina sur une belle parole philosophique.

- Super choix de film Bella, j'ai adoré, me remercia Edward.

- Ouais il était super, confirma Jasper

- Un peu gore sur les bords quand même, dis Alice

- C'est mon film préféré, j'ai lue le livre avant et il ne correspond pas totalement au film.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Edward

- Par exemple, la mère de Susie fuit car en vérité, elle est en dépression ET elle a une relation avec le flic.

- Sa a l'air super en livre, j'irais a la bibliothèque l'emprunter

- Attends, je te le prête, je l'ai dans ma chambre.

Je montais rapidement et trouvais le livre en question. Je l'avais tellement lue que presque les coins de chaque pages étaient cornées.

- Tiens, prends ton temps pour le lire.

- Merci beaucoup Bella.

J'entendis une voiture se garer et je reconnus le moteur de la voiture de police de mon père. Il monta directement à l'étage, nous jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Il fut surpris de reconnaitre Edward et je lui fis les gros yeux.

- Bonjour les jeunes

- Bonjour chef Swan, dirent les trois autres.

- Bon, on va peut-être y aller, il est déjà… 00h30, dis Jasper

- DEJA ? dirent Alice et Edward à l'unisson

- Oui, on va au ciné le week-end prochain ? proposa Jasper

- Pourquoi pas, on se regardera un film dans la semaine

- Oui.

Je les raccompagnais jusqu'à leur voiture.

- Au revoir Bella, j'ai passé une super soirée, me dis Edward.

- Merci pour le film, on se voit lundi, dit Jasper

- A demain Bella, 14 heures tapantes devant chez toi, compris

- Oui Alice, a lundi tout le monde

J'étais entrain de rentrer chez moi quand je reçus un message d'Edward :

**Courage pour ton après-midi shopping avec Alice**

**Repose-toi bien, quand elle fait les boutiques, elle est encore plus folle que d'habitude.**

Je montais à la salle de bain et croisais mon père.

- J'ai rêvé ou Edward Cullen était assis a coté de toi, sur notre canapé ?

- Non, tu n'a pas revé.

- Et il est… au courant de tes sentiments envers lui ?

- Oui, je lui ai tout avouée hier

- Vous… sortez ensemble ? demanda mon père, extrêmement joyeux.

- Non, nous sommes uniquement amis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi ma chérie.

- Je le prends bien.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Et il ne traine plus avec sa bande ?

- Non, c'est une histoire compliquée.

- Ok, bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Je me couchais rapidement, et je tombais comme une masse dans mon lit, épuisée. Le lendemain, je me levais vers 11 heures, quelqu'un venait de sonner en bas. Mon père alla ouvrir, il parla quelques minutes avec la personne avant de fermer la porte. Je commençais progressivement à me rendormir quand cette fois ce sont des coups a MA porte qui retentirent.

Je sortis a contre cœur de mon lit, attrapais mes lunettes, puis j'allais ouvrir a cette personne. Je reconnus la boule d'énergie que j'avais quittée il n'y a même pas 12 heures de cela.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut Alice, tu devais passer me chercher à 14 heures et il est 11 heures.

- Oui, mais j'ai pensée a quelque chose et il fallait que je te vois. Edward m'a donnée ton numéro et je t'ai informée que je passais à 11 heures finalement.

- Ok, mais là j'étais entrain de dormir et je coupe mon portable la nuit, a cause des ondes.

- Oups, désolée.

- C'est pas grave, mais laisse moi 5 minutes pour avaler quelque chose et m'habiller.

- Pas de soucis, je t'attends dans ta chambre. Je peux fouiller ?

- Si tu veux, mais tu range tout après, dis-je en descendant.

Je rejoignis la cuisine et vis mon père, préparant son matériel de pêche.

- C'est qui cette fille déjà ? demanda-t-il

- Alice, la grande sœur d'Edward

- Elle est super gentille, un peu rapide le matin mais gentille je trouve

- Ouais. Tu va à la peche finalement ?

- Oui, sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Billy et Harry.

- Ok, passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi.

Je fis comprendre à mon père que la journée serait longue et montais m'habiller dans ma salle de bain. Je pris mon jogging noir et un débardeur rose fuchsia. Je retrouvais Alice dans ma chambre, assise tranquillement sur mon lit.

- Oh miracle ! tu es calme ! di-je, pour rire.

- Ah ha très drôle Swan.

- Alors que me faut l'honneur de me faire réveiller à 11 heures.

- J'avais envie de te parler, et de te demander des choses

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets-moi de répondre à toutes mes questions

- Si tu veux, di-je, un peu sceptique.

- Depuis combien de temps tu aimes mon frère ? demanda-t-elle, cash.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Ecoute nous sommes amies, et tu peux tout me confier, alors ?

- 6eme, dis-je, tout bas en rougissant légèrement.

- Et qu'es qui ta poussée a allée lui parler maintenant.

- Tu n'en parle a vraiment personne promis ?

- Oui, sa restera entre nous.

- Mon père m'a conseillée d'aller voir une asso sur Port Angeles, car il ne savait jamais quoi faire avec moi quand je lui parlais de ton frère. Je l'ai écoutée, et on m'a conseillée de tout avouer.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Je sais pas trop, je ne pense pas, c'est juste de l'amitié

- Tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai ? sois sincère d'accord

- Beaucoup moins qu'avant, un tout petit peu, cette histoire de devenir son amie m'a redonnée un peu d'espoir, avouai-je, honteuse, j'avais envie de tout dire a cette fille quasi inconnue. Tu n'en parles à personne d'accord ?

- T'inquiète.

- C'est pour sa que tu es venue a 11 heures ? Pour me parler des sentiments que j'avais envers ton frère ?

- Entre autres.

- Je commence à avoir peur.

- Ce matin je me suis réveillée et je me suis dis que…

- Que ?

- J'allais te relooker ! dis-t-elle, folle de joie.

- Alors là Alice, je dis NON, NON, et NON !

- Mais mademoiselle Swan a du caractère. Je me suis dis qu'en faisant sa, sa t'aiderait à faire tomber mon frère dans tes filets.

- J'hallucine ou tu essayes de me caser avec ton frère ?

- Oui, j'essaye de te caser avec mon frère, je fais ça uniquement car sa me fait de la peine de toujours le voir plonger dans ses études, et ne pas s'intéresser aux filles.

- Et tu ne t'ais jamais dite que ton frère préférait les blondes a forte poitrine s'habillant très legerement pour aller au lycée ?

- Oh, je sais que c'est faux.

- Comment ?

- Un jour, Tanya lui a fait des avances, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour la repousser gentiment. Donc il est venu me voir, et il m'a dis que il était dégoutée par elle.

- Et si tout simplement j'étais pas son genre de filles ?

- C'est possible, mais je pense que tu es la fille qu'il lui faut.

- Alice Cullen, vous êtes une grande folle

- Je sais, alors ? dis oui, dis oui, dis oui

- Je vais te décevoir mais c'est NON, je fais un immense effort pour aller faire les boutiques avec toi.

- Ok, mais je sais qu'un jour tu me supplieras de te relooker.

- Si tu le dis.

Midi sonnèrent et nous allions à la cuisine nous faire un truc à manger. N'étant pas toutes les deux très douées en cuisine, nous fîmes simple, un sandwich. Nous partions pour Port Angeles pour 13h30, Alice ne tenait plus en place. Nous avons pris sa voiture, une Volvo, comme son frère, mais de couleur jaune.

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais vue ta voiture sur le parking

- C'est normal, je viens juste de passer le permis. C'est un deal que l'on a avec les parents. Ils nous payent la voiture, mais c'est à nous de nous payer le permis. Et vu que je dépense des sommes astronomiques en shopping, cela m'a pris plus de temps que les garçons pour avoir l'argent nécessaire.

- Tu l'as eue quand ?

- Mercredi.

- Félicitations ! dis-je, sincerement

- Merci !

- Mais est-ce-que tu pourrais rouler un tantinet moins vite, s'il te plait ?

- Oups, désolée

- Ce n'est rien.

Nous sommes arrivées à Port Angeles à 14 heures, et Alice me traina directement dans la première boutique qu'elle trouva, une boutique de chaussures. Je regardais plusieurs paires de ballerines sans talons, alors qu'elle acheta une paire de chaussures avec des talons d'au moins 12 cm, je me demandais comment elle allait marcher sans tomber.

- Allez Bella, prends au moins UNE paire de chaussures avec des talons !

- Jamais, je vais t'apprendre que je ne suis pas très stable juste avec des converses, donc avec des chaussures a talons hauts, je me tue a coup sur.

Apres plusieurs minutes d'argumentations, je gagnais le débat et nous partîmes avec ma paire de ballerines et ses chaussures à talons. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers plusieurs boutiques de mode, Alice étant franc folle, alors que je trouvais moyen de m'asseoir et de me planquer durant ses achats. Au début, je fis l'effort de fouiller un peu, mais au bout de plusieurs magasins, je ne fis plus rien. J'achetais un pantalon noir assez ample et très confortable, que je pourrais mettre quand j'aurais mes ''problèmes'', un tee-shirt pour le sport, et un pull blanc avec de grosses rayures noirs et grises. Alice fit les magasins jusqu'à 17 heures, elle avait achetée en fringues ce que j'achète généralement en six mois.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un café que je connaissais qui faisait les meilleures boissons de la ville. Je commandais une boisson au chocolat froide et Alice un cappuccino. Le serveur nous donna nos boissons et la note. Je l'attrapais avant Alice et réglais nos consommations.

- Je te dois combien ? demanda-t-elle

- Cadeau, pour avoir réussie à me trainer et à supporter mon caractère dans les magasins, et aussi pour fêter ton permis.

- Merci Bella ! elle me serra dans ses bras, j'étais peu habituée aux démonstrations affectives.

- Merci a toi

Nous avons parlées de choses et d'autres durant une bonne heure, elle me raconta comment elle avait connu Jasper, et une partie de leur histoire d'amour, elle me parla de sa famille, elle avait une autre petite sœur dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, Renéesmée, et elle adorait Edward, a ce qui parait il adorait s'occuper des enfants. Nous partîmes de Port Angeles vers 18 heures, Alice m'avait épuisée. Nous avons continuée notre discussion durant le trajet, je lui parlais un peu de ma famille, en évitant de parler de ma mère. Nous sommes arrivées chez moi assez rapidement.

- Merci Alice, de m'avoir supportée aujourd'hui, et de m'avoir un peu sorti de chez moi

- Mais de rien, tu sais, je te considère un peu comme ma meilleure amie.

- On se voit demain au lycée ?

- Ouais, à demain, repose-toi bien

- Merci je suis épuisée, à demain aussi, dors bien.

Je rentrais chez moi.

* * *

Edward POV

Alice était partie comme une fusée ce matin pour aller chez Bella, j'espère qu'elle a reçue son message pour ne pas être surprise. Je passais le reste de la journée à éviter mon frère, ce qui fut chose facile, il ne m'adressait même plus la parole. Les parents étaient partis sur Seattle voir un spectacle que nous leur avions offert pour leurs 15 ans de mariage. Je regardais tranquillement la télé, ma petite sœur faisait la sieste et mon ''frère'' était avec sa copine dans leur chambre. Il n'était que trois heures quand je vis ma petite sœur descendre.

- Nessie ? Tu ne dors plus ? demandai-je

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Viens.

Elle m'attrapa la main et me fis monter jusqu'à sa chambre où l'on pouvait tres clairement entendre que Emmett et sa copine… ne jouaient pas au domino.

- Va dans mon lit si tu veux dormir.

- Merci grand frère.

Elle partit en direction de ma chambre, tandis que je redescendais à la cuisine prendre une feuille et un papier.

_J'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous accoupliez mais essayez de le faire plus discrètement, Nessie ne peut pas dormir._

_Merci par avance._

Je remontais à l'étage et glissais la feuille sous sa porte. J'essayais de rentrer discretement dans ma chambre attraper un livre, Nessie dormait à point fermée. Je tirais aussi discretement que possible le rideau de ma chambre et attrapais le livre de Bella. Je m'installais dehors sur un transat, il faisait exceptionnellement soleil, donc autant en profiter. Le livre était super et je me rendis compte qu'il se faisait tard uniquement quand Nessie est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait faim. Je lui préparais comme d'habitude son gouter, et je dus abandonner ma lecture pour la surveiller. Alice rentra vers 18 heures 30, en même temps, Rosalie partait.

- Alors, votre après-midi shopping ?

- Super, on c'est éclatées, mais Bella était naze quand je l'ai déposée.

- Vous avez achetées beaucoup de trucs ?

- Bella quasi rien, moi comme d'ab.

- Ta achetée quoi ? demanda Nessie.

- Viens, je vais te montrer, proposa Alice en lui tendant la main. Je la remerciais silencieusement, pas que je n'aimais pas m'occuper de ma petite sœur, mais j'avais envie de poursuivre ma lecture. Je remontais dans la chambre et trouvais une feuille par terre.

_J'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois encore un puceau, mais fous la paix à ceux qui peuvent s'envoyer en l'air._

_Merci par avance._

Je m'énervais rapidement et rentrais dans la chambre de mon frère.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros égoïste de merde connard, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour te supporter depuis bientôt 17 ans.

- Répète ? dit-il, en s'enervant

- Tu comprends même pas que tu as une petite sœur, et qu'elle a besoin de dormir l'après-midi ?

- Elle est tout le temps entrain de dormir, nous pas.

- Non, toi t'a toujours envie de te vider les couilles.

- PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? TU RENIE TES PROPRES AMIS MERDE ! C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME ? TOI AUSSI TU AS ENVIE DE BAISER, ET LE SEUL MOYEN QUE TU AS TROUVE C'EST DE DEVENIR AMIS AVEC LE GROS THON ?

- NE L'INSULTE PAS !

- T'ES AMOUREUX D'ELLE ?

- NON, TU COMPRENDS CE QUE C'EST QUE 'L'AMITIE' ?

- Vous avez pas fini de crier bordel ? Nessie est en pleurs à cause de vous ? intervint Alice.

Je préférais partir, sentant que je n'arrivais absolument pas à me contrôler. Je retournais dans ma chambre, et me calmais en lisant. Alice fit dîner ma petite sœur en premier et elle cuisina pour nous trois. A table on sentait l'ambiance explosive.

- Emmett, tu peux me passer l'eau, s'il te plait ?

- Je ne passe pas l'eau à un puceau et par la même occasion a un connard, désolé.

- C'est quoi ton problème Emmett ? demanda Alice. Tu deviens de plus en plus con avec l'âge c'est impressionnant.

- Ben quoi ? Puceau Edward veut de l'eau ? Ben tiens. Il ouvra la bouteille et me la lança en pleine figure.

- C'est bon t'a gagné, je me casse dis-je en essayant de me controler

Je me levais de table en ayant rien avalé a par de la salade, montais dans la salle de bain pour m'essuyer, et retournais a ma lecture. Je vis une assiette de pate par terre avec un mot à coté.

_Fais pas gaffe a ce que Emmett dis, il est juste très con, et maintenant affamé ;)_

Je souriais et mangeai les pates a la carbonara de Alice, c'était sa spécialité. Je me couchais tard, ne voulant pas lâcher mon livre. Je sentais que la journée de demain au lycée serait très dure pour Bella, le reste du groupe et une partie des lycéens n'allait pas l'épargner.

* * *

Lovely Bones: film sorti début 2010, réalisé par Peter Jackson, tiré du roman 'la nostalgie de l'ange' d'Alice Sebold.

Histoire d'une ado de 14 ans assassinée par son voisin monsieur Harvey. Elle est 'entre le ciel et la terre' et assiste à toute l'enquête concernant sa disparition.

Alors, verdict ? Je voulais vous annoncer aussi que je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, j'ai des horaires de fou cette année, donc ne m'en voulez pas, j'essayerais de publier une fois par demaine, mais si c'est une fois tout les 15 jours ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser ?

A bientot


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! J'ai reussi comme promis a publier la suite ce week-end ! Merci a toutes vos mises en alertes, vos reviews, qui me font plaisir a chaque fois que je les lis. Je n'ais pas fait corriger ce chapitre donc s'il y a des fautes, signalez le moi au plus vite.

Disclaimer : les perso sont a Stephenie M.

lizmarol : merci pour ta correction j'avais oubliée que les notes aux USA étaient avec des lettres =)

didi : merci beaucoup ^^ voila la suite !

PrincetonGirl818 : merci beaucoup ! tu l'attendais, là voila

* * *

Bella POV

Je me levais sur les coups de 5 heures 30, j'avais eue le sommeil léger, ne dormant quasiment pas car j'angoissais de ce qui allait ce passer aujourd'hui, je présentais que la journée serait dure. J'allumais mon portable et je m'amusais au Tetris dessus, ne sachant pas quoi faire a 5h30. Ce qui me surpris le plus c'est quand, une demi-heure plus tard, mon portable vibra, m'annonçant un nouveau message. Je quittais mon jeu, et regardais le quel est le correspondant pouvant envoyer des messages a 6 heures.

_Edward._

_**Hey comment tu va ?**_

Je lui répondis rapidement.

_**Bien et toi ?**_

Je n'attendis que quelques secondes avant d'avoir une réponse.

_**Bien, merci. Tu ne dors pas ?**_

_**Toi non plus =)**_

_**J'ai peur pour toi… par rapport a aujourd'hui.**_

J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve, il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Uniquement en tant qu'ami, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

_**Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi, ce ne doit pas être facile de dire les 4 vérités à ses amis. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préférerais m'éviter au lycée, par rapport a la vidéo, après tout, je reste et resterais le thon Swan sans amis, alors que toi tu es populaire et beau.**_

J'attendis plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir une réponse. Lui aussi devait paniquer du fait que le lycée, dans lequel il est extrêmement populaire par sa beauté, et ses amis, qui contrôlaient le lycée. Ils pouvaient nous faire des réflexions douteuses, ou des coups foireux. Mon portable m'annonça une nouvelle réponse, le message mis un certain temps à s'afficher, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était assez long

_**Je n'ais pas besoin d'amis qui se moquent des gens qui n'ont rien fait, je n'en ais rien à faire, même si mon propre frère avec qui je suis en froid en ce moment fait parti de ce groupe. Il est hors de questions que j'abandonne mes amis, je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui et plus tard, je nous défendrai si on nous insulte, je me battrais si on nous tape, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Et cette histoire de vidéo a été bénéfique pour moi, elle m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes anciens amis, et de me rapprochez de personnes qui en valent vraiment la peine, et sincèrement, j'en ais rien à foutre de plaire a toutes les filles du lycée, dans la vie, les apparences ne comptent pas, cela ne m'aideras en rien t'avoir une belle gueule pour avoir un job, c'est ce que j'ai dans le crane qui m'aideras. Et je ne savais pas que tu étais un poisson ;)**_

C'est le speech le plus convainquant que j'ai lue, il devrait faire politicien plus tard.

_**Tu sais très bien ce que signifie thon quand on l'associe au nom d'une personne, sinon je te l'explique. Tu ne veux pas faire politicien plus tard, tu as de bon discours ^^.**_

Mon réveil sonna, m'annonçant le début de ma 'vraie' journée. Je descendis à la cuisine avec mon portable, pour continuer notre conversation. J'étais entrain de verser du lait dans un bol quand il vibra.

_**Oui, j'aurais besoin d'une explication. Et non je te rassure, je ne veux pas faire politicien, mais sois prof de math en collège ou lycée, sois instit pour les petits. La dernière idée m'a pris cet été, en devant m'occuper de ma sœur. Et toi, tu va faire quoi plus tard ? **_

_**Ben, si tu veux moi je suis un thon : binoclarde, intello, sans amis, grosse et moche. Je savais pas que tu adorais les petits. Moi je veux faire prof de littérature.**_

Je retournais à mon petit déjeuner, mangeant mes céréales quotidiennes. Mon père me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, au moment ou il me répondit.

- Putain, qui t'envoie des messages aussi tôt ? demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

- Alice, dis-je, en cachant rapidement l'écran de mon portable, pour éviter un interrogatoire.

Je regardais discrètement son message.

_**Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, tu n'es pas binoclarde, tu portes juste des lunettes discrètes, moi aussi je suis un intello, et ce n'est pas un défaut crois moi, maintenant tu as des amis : Jasper, Alice et moi, tu n'es absolument pas grosse, tu as un corps magnifique et tu n'es pas moche loin de là. Ne crois pas ce que ces connards de lycéens ont dit par rapport à la vidéo. Et il n'y a pas que mon avis qui compte, je ne t'ais pas dis non a cause de ton corps, mais a cause de mes études. Alors arrête de dire que tu es un thon, sinon je vais chez le poissonnier et je t'en ramène un vrai. Et je te jure je suis cap. Oui, j'adore les petits, mais je sais que si je fais instit', je ne serrais pas obliger de jouer a Barbie et Ken, ou alors de me mettre derrière Winnie et de le faire parler =)**_

Je rougissais comme pas permis à table, j'essayais de me cacher le plus possible de mon père. Il venait de me dire que j'étais belle ! Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer plus beau compliment d'Edward Cullen depuis les sept ans d'amour que je lui porte.

_**Merci**_, _**tes compliments (si ce sont des compliments) me vont droit au cœur. Je t'imagine bien déguisé en Winnie, entrain de manger du miel, avec Tigrou et Porcinet… lol**_

Je finis rapidement mon bol de céréales, et remontais dans ma salle de bain prendre une douche. En sortant, je vis que j'avais un nouveau message.

_**Oui, ce que je t'ais dis sont des compliments, et aussi pour te convaincre, car tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi. C'est le héros de ma sœur, en même temps elle a 4 ans, j'ai du imiter Winnie durant tout l'été, et déclarer ma flamme a Barbie au moins 50 fois. Tu veux que je t'emmène au lycée ? Si on arrive directement ensemble, ils ne pourront pas s'en prendre a nous séparément.**_

_**Tu es amoureux de Barbie ? La poupée en plastique qui a un jet privée, au moins 50 maisons pour elle, des dauphins et une plage privée, et d'autre dont je ne suis pas au courant ? Quand j'étais petite j'étais fan de Winnie, mon préférée c'étais Bouriquet. Si tu veux passer me prendre, tu peux, mais je ne veux pas user trop ton carburant. **_

Je partis dans ma chambre, pour chercher des fringues dans mon armoire. En regardant dehors, je constatais qu'il avait l'air de faire soleil. Je pris donc un débardeur bleu nuit, avec un pantalon noir.

_**Quand tu parles de Barbie en la décrivant comme sa, on dirait Tanya lol. Toi aussi tu es fan ? Viens chez moi la prochaine fois que je garde ma sœur, car j'en ais marre de devoir faire des discutions imaginaires avec des peluches… Non, ça ne me dérange pas de passer te chercher, mon carburant ne me pose aucun problème. Je pars dans une dizaine de minutes de chez moi, ça te va ?**_

_**Aucun souci, je suis déjà prête, juste le temps de faire un peu de rangement et c'est bon. Car tu crois que moi j'aimerais mieux imiter les héros de mon enfance ?**_

Je repartis dans ma salle de bain, me maquillant avec moins de discrétion que d'habitude. Je mis un peu plus de fard a paupière, et fis boucler mes cheveux plus qu'avant. Je regardais mon visage, il faudrait que je passe chez l'opticien pour me faire prescrire des lentilles.

_**Ben t'es une fille, et ma sœur aussi, le courant passerait mieux entre vous. Je pars de chez moi, j'arrive dans 5min chez toi.**_

_**Ok, a tout de suite.**_

Je fis un dernier tour dans la maison, ramassant chaussettes sales et vêtements qui trainaient dans ma chambre et dans celle de mon père. Un klaxon se fit entendre devant la maison, j'attrapais mon sac, ma veste et descendis rapidement.

- C'est qui ? demanda mon père

- Edward, il s'est proposé pour m'emmener à l'école, dis-je en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de mon père.

- Isabella Marie Swan, vous devrez répondre à mes questions ce soir quand je rentrerais du travail

- Si vous voulez Shérif Swan.

Je sortis rapidement et montais dans sa Volvo. L'habitacle était rempli de son odeur

- Re bonjour ! dit-il, joyeux

- Re bonjour ! dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

Il partit sans attendre, et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas trembler, sans succès. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

- Bella, arrête de trembler, je t'en prie. Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer, Alice te soutiendra, et si il faut, avec Jasper, on s'est dit qu'on leur casserait la figure.

- D'accord.

Il redémarra, passa les vitesses. Il me jaugea discrètement du regard, et mis sa main sur la mienne. Mon visage tourna au rouge vif, et mon rythme cardiaque augmenta terriblement. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Le trajet pour arriver au lycée me paru encore plus court que d'habitude, l'angoisse me retournait les tripes a un tel point que j'avais envie de vomir quand je fis le panneau annonçant que le lycée était a moins d'un mile. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration le plus possible, et je vis le lycée. Nous avions beaucoup d'avance, comparée aux autres, nous étions dans les premiers. Il se gara au fond du parking et nous sortîmes en essayant d'être discret pour nous planquer à l'intérieur. Manque de pot, les portes n'ouvraient pas avant 20 minutes. Les bus scolaires commençaient à arriver rapidement, déchargeant une foule d'élève qui regardait la Volvo argent. Nous choisîmes la solution de repli et nous planquèrent dans la voiture sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Tous les élèves se mettaient le plus prêt du bord de la route, guettant quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent ? demanda Edward

- Ils attendent de voir la Chevrolet rouge de Swan, dis-je, blasée, en regardant l'attroupement de lycéens

- Bella, regarde-moi. J'obéis. Quoi qu'ils disent ou fassent aujourd'hui, ne réagis pas, sa leur ferrait trop plaisir, et n'oublie jamais que tu as des amis, des gens qui t'apprécient, et te défendrons quoi qu'il arrive.

- Edward, tu te répète là, dis-je en rigolant en même temps

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, donc s'il faut, je te répéterais sa chaque jour, a chaque heure, jusqu'à ce que sa rentre là dedans, dis-il en touchant mon front du doigt.

Nous nous re concentrâmes sur la foule lycéens qui attendaient sur le bord de la route. Son discours m'avaient rassurée, mais cette confiance que j'avais en lui s'évapora quand je vis les voitures des J2MSRE arriver, et les entendre dire qu'aujourd'hui, sa allait être ma fête. La première sonnerie retentit, et la plupart des lycéens passèrent devant la Volvo sans nous voir. Je pus entendre : ' le thon Swan est une froussarde…/ Swan pleure dans l'uniforme de police de son père… / Swan est entrain de parler a sa mère…/' Apres, je n'écoutais plus, cette référence a ma mère était injuste, ils n'avaient pas a parler de ma mère. J'essayais de me calmer rapidement, pour ne pas qu'Edward voit mon trouble. Nous attendîmes un petit moment, et sortîmes de la voiture. Nous nous dirigeâmes le plus rapidement possible a l'intérieur des bâtiments, et quand nous apparûmes ensemble, toutes les discutions se stoppèrent. Nous marchions, tous les lycéens étaient plaqués contre les casiers. Nous étions épiées de tout les cotés, et nous entendions plein de chuchotis sur notre passage. Ce fut Jessica, la plus courageuse qui cria dans le couloir.

- ALORS SWAN ? CULLEN NE TE VEUT PAS EN PETITE-AMIE, MAIS TU AS ACCEPTÉE LE ROLE DE TOUTOU QU'IL TE PROPOSAIT ? tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf Edward, moi et quelques autres que je reconnus dans la foule.

- Tu veux jouer sur ce terrain là poufiasse ? l'interpela Edward, en passant près d'elle. VOUS SAVIEZ QUE STANELEY AVAIT ETAIT COCU, QUE MIKE LA TROMPAIS AVEC SA VOISINE, AU DEBUT DE LEUR RELATION ? La pétasse s'énerva violement et gifla Mike devant tout le monde. Comme quelques instants plus tôt, tout le monde explosa de rire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles de cours respectives, qui étaient voisines.

- Bravo Edward ! tu l'as remise à sa place, chapeau ! Mais c'est vrai que Mike l'a trompée ? demandai-je, par curiosité

- C'est absolument faux, mais Jessica est très jalouse, notamment de la voisine de son petit ami, et elle le soupçonnait de le tromper. J'ai juste mis le feu aux poudres, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est cruel, mais j'adore, dis-je en même temps que la sonnerie.

Je rentrais en cours d'anglais, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés et me regardais comme une bête en cage. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers mon bureau, et je vis qu'il avait été tagué au feutre indélébile.

LE THON SWAN CROIT QU'IL PEUT PLAIRE A QUELQU'UN.

Et en dessous on voyait un dessin fait grossièrement, avec deux personnes assises sur un banc, et deux bulles partaient des protagonistes. Dans l'une était écrit 'Edward je t'aime a la folie' et dans l'autre 'Va-t-en espèce de laideur sans cervelle'

L'encre était encore fraiche, je pris rapidement un mouchoir et le mouillais avec une bouteille d'eau, et me mis à frotter. L'encre avait totalement disparu, je m'assis en regardant que personne ait mis de la colle ou autre chose sur ma chaise et sortis mes affaires d'anglais. Toute la classe était là, et le bureau a coté de moi restait vide, d'habitude c'était Samantha qui l'occupait, mais elle était a coté de quelqu'un d'autre, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que ma laideur la contamine.

- Excuse-moi ? je peux me mettre là ? dit une fille, Angela, que je connaissais uniquement de vue.

- Si tu veux, dis-je le plus poliment du monde.

Elle s'assit et elle aussi sortit ses affaires. Elle faisait partie du peu de personnes qui n'avaient pas rigolés dans le couloir tout a l'heure.

- Euh, tu as reçue mon message vendredi soir, sur le réseau du lycée ? me demanda-t-elle

- Non, désolée, j'ai coupée mon ordi, après avoir vue… tu vois quoi

- Ouais. Ben et moi on l'a vue aussi, et on a été dégoutés par ce qu'ils avaient fait. On t'a envoyé un message, mais on se doutait que tu aurais coupé ton ordi.

- En tout cas, c'est super sympa de votre part.

Le prof arriva et coupa court notre discussion. Je m'ennuyais durant tout le cours, c'était du déjà vu. Je retrouvais Edward à la pause de 10 heures.

- Alors ? Ta classe ? me demanda-t-il poliment.

- On a tagué mon bureau et Angela m'a dis qu'elle et son copain Ben était de notre coté.

- Super !

- Et toi ?

- La plupart des mecs m'ont taillé sur le fait que ma sois disant 'beauté naturelle' attirait tout le monde, même les thons.

- Ils n'ont pas tord, dis-je tout bas, en partant vers mon casier rapidement, mais il me rattrapa avant, et se mis devant moi, me bloquant le passage.

- Bella, regarde-moi. Je vais te poser la question qu'une seule fois : Est-ce-que tu m'aimes encore ?

- Ta réponse au parc a été très claire, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'accrocher alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne va rien se passer entre nous.

Je le contournais et me dirigeai vers mon casier, je n'eus pas besoin d'entrer mon code, il était défoncé, mes cahiers déchirés, l'intérieur était couvert de photo, celle du parc ou nous étions tout les deux, et je vis avec horreur a mes pieds, la photo que mon père avait pris de nous la veille de la mort de ma mère. J'étais sur ces genoux, et nous souriions toutes les deux à l'objectif. Quelqu'un avait écrit en rouge en plein milieu 'fille à maman'. Je la gardais dans mon casier, pour me rappeler d'elle chaque jour. En voyant cela, je sortis en courant du lycée, tout le monde me regardaient et se moquait de moi. Je partis, sans savoir ou j'allais. Je marchais au hasard dans les rues de Forks. Personne n'avait essayé de me rattraper.

* * *

Edward POV

Bella avait répondu clairement à ma question, mais je me doutais qu'au fond d'elle, une part de doute subsistait. Je me retournais pour lui parler, mais elle était entrain de se diriger en courant vers la sortie, et tout le monde riait. Je passais vers son casier et je vis les atrocités qui avaient été commises. Je compris brutalement la raison de son départ, en contemplant une photo à mes pieds. Je la ramassais. On voyait une jeune femme, d'environ 25-27 ans, souriante, tenant sur ses genoux une petite fille, avec une robe rose, rigolant elle aussi. Je reconnus Bella petite avec sa maman, elle lui ressemblait étrangement aujourd'hui. Dessus était écrit au stylo rouge : 'fille a maman'. Je retournais la photo et elle avait écrit un court texte.

_Dernier anniversaire avec maman, le 13/09/1996. La veille de ta mort. Je pense tout les jours à toi. Je t'aime._

Le court texte qu'elle avait écrit témoignait de l'affection et du manque de sa mère. Je reconnus l'écriture sur la photo, celle de ma belle-sœur. Je savais que c'étais les J2MSRE qui avaient fait le coup. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je devais dénoncer les coupables ou pas. Mon frère faisait partie du groupe, et si je faisais sa, il m'en voudrait a mort.

Famille ou amis ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher une réponse à ce dilemme compliqué, le principal arrivait.

- A qui appartient ce casier monsieur Cullen ?

- A miss Swan, monsieur. Ma bonne réputation dans l'établissement m'empêchait d'être soupçonné.

- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? me demanda-t-il. Je décidais de faire la balance, de toute façon je n'avais plus de frère depuis vendredi soir

- Oui, monsieur, les responsables sont : Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Sam Uley, et Jared

- Comment le savez-vous monsieur Cullen ? je lui montrais la photo et le tag dans le casier

- Je peux vous jurer que cette écriture est celle de Rosalie, et a l'intérieur, c'est celle d'Emmett.

- Savez-vous où est miss Swan ?

- Non monsieur, elle est partie en courant du lycée en voyant cela.

- Je vous dispense de cours pour aujourd'hui, merci pour votre aide monsieur Cullen. Mais vous devez retrouver ou Miss Swan est partie.

- D'accord monsieur. Pourriez-vous, s'il vus plait, ne pas dire aux autres que c'est moi qui l'ais ait dénoncé ?

- Si vous voulez.

- Merci.

Je sortis rapidement du bâtiment et courrais a ma voiture pour rechercher ou Bella était partie. Je décidais de partir au pour le commissariat, son père la connaissait mieux que personne. Je me garais devant et demandais à parler au shérif Swan.

- C'est moi même. Que me voulez-vous monsieur Cullen ? Ne devriez-vous pas être au lycée ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Si, mais le principal m'as dispensé de cours pour la journée, votre fille est partie en courant du lycée, son casier a été dégradé, et cette photo aussi. Je lui tendis la photo dégradée. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

- Je comprends. Il ne faut jamais lui parler de sa mère, c'est un sujet très sensible. Elle ne s'en ait jamais réellement remise, c'est pour sa qu'elle n'a pas tellement d'amis, elle dit que moi seul comprend la douleur de sa perte.

- Vous savez ou elle aurait put aller, en désespoir de cause ?

- Ben déjà, elle a dut rentrer a la maison récupérer sa voiture, puis il y a deux endroits. Sois elle est allée au bar de Port Angeles, ou les proprios sont des amis, sois elle est allée aux falaises de La Push, elle aime bien aller la bas, c'est reposant.

- Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse du bar ?

- Bien sur. Il prit un papier et m'écrivit l'adresse d'un bar que je connaissais bien. Va d'abord ici, puis va aux falaises ensuite. Je te donne mon portable aussi, appelle moi dès que tu la retrouve d'accord ?

- Oui Chef Swan.

Je partis rapidement du commissariat, et fonçais vers le bar. Je pris tout les raccourcis que je connaissais, et y arrivais rapidement. Je demandais s'il avait vue une jeune femme brune, les cheveux longs légèrement bouclés, avec débardeur bleue.

- Bella ? Oui, je l'aie vue, elle était entrain de pleurer. Elle va surement allée aux falaises de la Push. Tu l'as ratée de quelques minutes, me dis le barman du nom de Marcus.

Je courrais jusqu'à ma voiture et allais jusqu'aux falaises. J'arrivais là bas en un temps record, et trouvais son camion. Je m'avançais et la vis, assise sur la falaise, beaucoup trop proche du vide. Son regard était terne. Puis elle se leva, regarda le vide, enleva sa veste, ses chaussures, ses lunettes et elle vida ses poches. Je l'entendis dire 'j'arrive'. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle sauta.

Je m'approchais le plus vite possible du bord et la vis tomber dans l'eau, sans jamais réapparaitre a la surface. J'enlevais mes pompes, ma veste, vidais mes poches et sautais a mon tour. J'avais de la chance d'être un super nageur, ce qui me permit de remonter Bella le plus vite possible a la surface. Je nous entrainais vers la plage, elle sous mon bras, ne réagissant pas. J'avais suivi une formation de secourisme, avec un père médecin c'est normal, et lui fit un massage cardiaque puis du bouche-à-bouche.

- Allez Bella, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10

Je recommençais la manœuvre plusieurs fois, quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Putain Bella, tu ma foutu les jetons, ne refait jamais sa compris !

* * *

Bella POV

Je rejoignis la maison assez rapidement en courant et partit au bar de Marcus a Port Angeles. Je bus comme a chaque fois un chocolat chaud, assise au bar, pleurant entre les gorgées, me remémorant tout ce que j'avais vécu en trois jours. J'avais raison en disant que cette année serait différente, mais je ne pensais pas différente comme ça. J'avais des amis, mais j'avais aussi tout le lycée à dos. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais fui le lycée, on avait probablement appelé mon père, mais j'avais envie de fuir tout ca, de fuir tout ce quotidien. Marcus me tendis une serviette, me demandant pourquoi je pleurais. Je ne répondis pas, payais ma consommation et partit rejoindre mon camion. Je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit ou je pouvais voir ma mère, les falaises de La Push. Quand je m'asseyais là-bas, elle aussi s'asseyait a coté de moi, et nous pouvions parler, comme une mère parle à sa fille. J'atteignis les falaises rapidement, et m'asseyais à cet endroit. Le même depuis toujours. Je sentis sa présence, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, que je parlais dans le vide, mais sa me faisait du bien, et ma conscience me répondait, avec la voix de ma mère, ce qui me donnait l'illusion de sa présence.

_- Bella chérie, pourquoi tu es là ?_

- Tout le monde me déteste au lycée, je suis la risée de tous.

_- Tu te moque de ce que pensent les autres Bella, ils sont tous stupides !_

- Je sais.

_- Et Edward ? Tu compte le séduire, tu as son amitié, mais tu peux la transformer en amour, si tu y mets les moyens_

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas tellement ce que je veux, et je n'aime pas manipuler les gens, je veux qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, pas en m'habillant avec des décolletés plongeants.

_- C'est à toi de voir, mais prépare toi à rester vieille fille pour le reste de tes jours…_

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir

_- Je dis toujours la vérité, tu le sais._

- Oui maman, tu me manques dis-je en regardant le ciel

_- Toi aussi tu me manques ma chérie, j'aimerais tellement être prêt de toi, pour te conseiller, pour te dire comment on embrasse quelqu'un, et avoir la célèbre conversation concernant la contraception, on aurait bien rigolées toutes les deux_

- Nous aurions toutes les deux été gênées.

_- Oui tu as raison. Tu ne veux pas que l'on refasse le rituel que nous avions ton père et moi quand nous encore tout les trois ?_

- Lequel ?

_- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Nous allions, pendant le mois de juillet ici, avec papy. Puis papa et moi faisions la course, et plongions d'ici, pendant que toi tu restais sur ses genoux. On pourrait le refaire, mais tu prendrais la place de ton père._

- Je ne sais pas maman, je n'ai jamais été douée en natation.

_- Mais il n'y a pas de courant, allez fais moi confiance._

Je restais quelques secondes à réfléchir, j'entendis derrière moi une voiture se garer sur le bas coté. Finalement je me levais.

_- J'étais sure que tu allais dire oui. J'y vais la première ! _

J'enlevais ma veste, mes chaussures, mes lunettes et vidais mes poches.

- J'arrive, dis-je.

Et je sautais. La chute me donna l'impression de voler, loin de mes problèmes, loin de mes soucis, la tête vide. Quand je percutais l'eau, elle était très froide et je n'arrivais pas à remonter à la surface. Le vent venait de se lever brutalement, m'entrainant comme un pantin. Je me résignais, je savais que j'allais mourir. J'en avais la preuve, je venais de voir un ange nager pour m'emmener au paradis. Je sentis que l'on me portait, vers l'au-delà probablement. Mon seul regret et de n'avoir jamais put embrasser Edward. On me posa sur ce que je supposais être du sable, et on me comprima violement la poitrine, 10 fois de suite, avant de mettre de l'air dans mes poumons. Je ne savais pas que le paradis était si violent. On recommença à plusieurs reprises, et finalement j'ouvris les yeux sur Edward.

Je savais qu'Edward était un ange, qu'il se rapprochait des personnes qui allaient mourir pour les emmener le plus rapidement possible au paradis. Une beauté pareille ne devait être destinée qu'à un être céleste.

- Putain Bella, tu m'as foutu les jetons, ne refait jamais sa compris ! il y a toujours d'autres solutions que la mort.

- Qu'…quoi ? on est ou ? demandai-je, en essayant de me reconnecter à la réalité

- Sur la plage de La Push, je viens de te sauver la vie. Apres que tu sois partie du lycée, le principal m'a demandé de partir a ta recherche, je suis allé voir ton père qui m'a dis que je pourrais probablement te trouver ici, ou au bar. Je suis arrivé au moment ou tu t'es levée, et que tu as dis 'j'arrive'. Je t'ai vu sauter et j'ai plongé pour te secourir. Mais pourquoi tu as voulue te suicider ? pour le coup, je suis redescendue sur terre.

- Je n'ai pas voulu me suicider, mes parents faisaient ça quand ils étaient jeunes, ils disaient qu'après, tu oubliais tout tes soucis. J'ai voulu essayer.

- Ouais, ben ne recommence pas, j'ai vraiment eue peur pour toi. L'eau avait plaqué ses vêtements contre son corps, et je pus constater qu'il avait un corps… à croquer. Ses cheveux avait toujours le même effet coiffé-décoiffé, mais l'eau leur avait fait prendre une couleur différente absolument magnifique. Je rougis en constant que je l'observais avec insistance

- Désolée, dis-je, a double sens

- Bon allez viens je t'emmène aux urgences.

- Edward, est-ce-que tu me rendrais un service ? demandai-je

- Sa dépend ?

- Pourrais-tu dire à tout le monde que j'ai glissée, en haut de la falaise ?

- Si tu veux, maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas suicidaire.

Je me levais et me mis à tanguer dangereusement. Je me rattrapais à son épaule.

- Met tes bras autour de mon cou

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

J'obéis et il passa un de ses bras derrière mes genoux, et il me fit décoller. Il couru rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture, m'installa dedans et attrapa une couverture dans son coffre, pour la mettre sur mes épaules. Il repartit vers la falaise et récupéra nos affaires. Il me rendit mes lunettes et je vis plus clairement. Il nous conduisit tout les deux aux urgences, entre temps il avait appelé son père pour le prévenir. Nous fûmes accueilli par une dizaine de médecin et des brancards sur le parking, on m'obligea à m'allonger sur l'une d'eux, alors qu'Edward restait a coté de son père, lui expliquant ma 'chute'. Je passais une heure aux urgences, mon père demeurait injoignable, on nous avait prévenu qu'il avait été appelé pour plusieurs problèmes dans la région a plusieurs heures de routes. Edward réussi à négocier une sortie anticipée a condition que je reste chez les Cullen jusqu'à l'arrivé de mon père. Leur maison était à moins de 5 minutes de route de l'hôpital, donc plus rapide si j'avais un quelconque problème.

Edward m'installa dans sa voiture, avec ma couverture sur moi, car j'étais toujours frigorifié. J'avais toujours essayé d'imaginer sa maison, sa chambre, son environnement en dehors du lycée. J'allais peut-être vérifier si mes théories étaient justes. Il prit un petit chemin dans les bois, et moins d'une minute plus tard, on déboucha sur une grande maison, blanche, avec de la pelouse tout autour. J'étais émerveillée, je n'aurais jamais put imaginer qu'une aussi belle maison puisse exister. Il rentra sa voiture dans le garage, et il constata qu'Alice avait finie les cours, Jasper aussi, leurs deux voitures étant là. Il me fit grimper par un escalier de béton, pour atteindre le salon. Lui aussi était immense, un écran plat encastré dans le mur, avec deux grands canapés, rouges, qui faisait l'angle et contrastait avec le blanc des murs.

- Viens, on va voir si Alice ne peut pas te prêter des fringues. Je le suivis vers un grand escalier, et je pus apercevoir au passage la cuisine, qui devait faire trois fois la taille de la mienne, tout équipée. Il me fit monter et je pus voir le couloir réservé aux chambres des enfants. Sur ma droite, il y avait des lettres enfantines avec écrit Renéesmée. A gauche, il m'indiqua sa chambre. Derrière la chambre de Renéesmée était la chambre d'Emmett, et en face, celle d'Alice. Il n'eut pas à frapper, elle ouvrit la porte directement.

- Bella, comment tu va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

- Euh, bien et toi ?

- Bien, mais tout le monde s'inquiète au lycée, que tu ais disparu.

- Ben je suis là.

- Tu pourrais prêter des fringues à Bella, s'il te plait, intervenais Edward.

- Bien sur, attend. Elle me tendit un débardeur à bretelle rouge, et un pantalon en cuir.

- Merci beaucoup, la remerciai-je.

- De rien ! et elle ferma la porte, retournant voir Jasper.

- Tu veux probablement prendre une douche, pour te réchauffer ? me proposa-t-il

- Non, c'est bon, merci quand même. Comme pour me contredire, j'eue la chaire de poule pile à ce moment là, ce qui n'échappa pas a son regard.

- Allez, viens. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, et elle n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Il avait un grand lit, avec un sommier en fer gris, avec des draps bleus. Sur le coté, il y avait de nombreux meubles de rangements pour CD, et plusieurs étagères qui croulaient sous les livres. Dans un coin, il y avait un grand bureau, sur lequel était posé son ordi portable. Il avait aussi une grande armoire, et une autre porte qui donnait sur sa salle de bain où il me fit entrer.

- Tiens, il me tendit un gant. Sers toi en tout ce que tu veux, gel douche, shampoing… Je vais faire un truc rapide a manger, sandwich sa irait ?

- Parfait, merci beaucoup.

J'enlevais mes vêtements qui me collaient à la peau. Je dus reconnaitre que l'eau chaude me fit tout de suite du bien, décontractant mes muscles tout en me réchauffant. J'en profitais pour me laver les cheveux. Je sortis rapidement, m'enroulais dans une serviette et cherchais les vêtements d'Alice, que j'avais oublié dans la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte et vis Edward, entrain de se changer, juste vêtu d'un boxer noir.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Désolé, désolé, désolé, dis-je en me tournant, rouge comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Il comprit que je voulais les vêtements d'Alice, me voyait uniquement vêtue de ma serviette.

- Bella, tends le bras, je vais te donner les vêtements. J'obéis, et sentis le textile sous mes doigts. Je serrais mes doigts autour et couru dans la salle de bain, et disant merci au passage. Je mis les vêtements d'Alice, et constatais qu'il m'allait plutôt bien, le pantalon en cuir moulant mes formes sans trop. Je m'approchais de la porte communiquant entre sa chambre et le lieu ou j'étais, et frappais doucement.

- Je peux sortir ? demandai-je

- Oui c'est bon va-y

Je sortis de la salle de bain, et évitais de regarder Edward dans les yeux, le voyant uniquement vêtu d'un… bref. Il me tendit un sandwich que je dévorais avec appétit et contemplais, toujours surprise, sa chambre.

- Tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi ? On pourrait regarder un film ?

- Pourquoi pas, tu as quoi ?

- Il se leva et attrapa son ordi. Il me proposa à plusieurs reprises des films d'horreurs, il adorait sa alors que je détestais. Nous tombâmes d'accord sur 'Alice aux pays des merveilles' version Tim Burton.

- Bella, tu compte regarder le film à 4 mètres de distance ? Viens t'allonger à coté de moi, je ne vais pas te manger dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. J'éclatais de rire et m'allongeai à coté de lui, mais laissant une distance entre nous, pour ne avoir mon corps collé au sien. Il ne dut pas de cet avis et passa son bras sur mes épaules, rapprochant son corps du mien, dans une proximité plus que gênante. Nous rigolions un peu en regardant le film, mais notre séance 'cinéma' tourna court, quelqu'un entra dans la maison comme un fou, faisant claquer les portes comme un dingue, monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre comme un marteau.

C'était Emmett, dans une colère noire. Edward coupa le film et se leva pour aller voir son frère. Il ne put pas prononcer une seule parole, Emmett lui mit un violent coup de poing.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Avez-vous aimer ou pas ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires

J'essaye de publier une suite le week-end prochain, mais pas garanti a 100 %

A bientot, bises


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou a toutes ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, bientot 100 ! C'est super merci Beaucoup ! J'ai toujours peur de vous decevoir avec mes chapitres, surtout le dernier, la discution de Bella avec son sub-conscient. Vous attendiez toutes la bataille, la voila. En esperant que vous aimerez.

* * *

Amandine : Qui te dis que Edward va mettre une raclé a Emmett, et si c'était... Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiete pas je ne compte pas encore l'arreter !

didi : Merci beaucoup ^^ je ne sais pas encore si Bella sera attirée par une autre personne qu'Edward. A réfléchir, tu m'as peut-etre donnée une idée... Il y en as surtout UN qui va le payer très cher, tu verra dans ce chapitre =) A bientot

PrincetonGirl818 : Merci beaucoup =) voila la suite !

popo : oui, Emmett est vraiment taré ( a savoir si il a un cerveau)

* * *

Bella POV

Je vis, devant moi, Edward tomber au ralenti. Le coup de poing qu'Emmett lui avait mit sur le coté gauche venait de le faire tomber par terre sous la violence du choc. J'étouffais un petit cri de peur.

- Voila frangin, quand on (lui met un coup de pied dans le ventre) trahit son (un autre coup de pied, au même endroit) frère, on récolte (lui met un coup de pied dans les tibias) ce que l'on (continue de le rouer de coup) sème. Tu nous a tous fait renvoyer pendant une semaine des cours. Tu n'es plus (prend son frère par le col pour le relever) mon frère (lui met un coup de poing dans le nez, faisant jaillir du sang sur le parquet). Puis il me regarda pour s'adresser à moi.

- A cause de toi, voila a quoi il ressemble, tu n'es qu'une laideur, tu penses qu'en se rapprochant de lui, il va t'aimer ? Rêve toujours. Cette réplique fit monter en moi une rage énorme, que je ne me croyais pas pouvoir capable d'éprouver. Emmett me regardais, attendant une riposte de ma part.

Je ne fis rien et il se mit à rigoler.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit a ce moment là, mais je couru jusqu'à Emmett en traversant le lit, et me mit face a lui. Je lui mis un coup de poing dans ses abdos, mais ils les avaient contractés à temps.

- Frappe ailleurs ! dit-il, en se moquant. Je pris son conseil a la lettre et lui mit un violent coup de pied dans son 'service trois pièces', comme mon père me l'avait enseigné. Il tomba par terre et j'en profitais pour lui mettre des coups de poings dans ses abdos, mais cette fois, il ressentit chacun de mes coups.

- Tu crois (un coup de poing), que ça se fait (un coup de poing), de tabasser son frère (un coup de poing). Maintenant SORS VA T'EN ! dis-je en criant. Il réussi à ramper jusqu'a la porte, et je lui la claque en pleine tête, en refermant le verrou.

Je me précipitais jusqu'à Edward, qui avait l'air de mourir sur le parquet.

- EDWARD ? CA VA ? Il répondit par un signe de tête.

- Tu peux te lever ? Il fit non de la tête.

- Bon je vais essayer de te hisser jusqu'à ton lit.

Je mis toute la force que je pus et réussi à l'allonger sur son lit. Je couru à la salle de bain, fouillant toutes les étagères. Je réussie à trouver des compresses, et assez de matériel pour le soigner. Je reviens a sa chambre, il était allongé, essayant de retenir le sang coulant par son nez. Je lui donnais des compresses et il appuya sur son nez, moi sur son arcade. Nous réussîmes à arrêter l'hémorragie temporairement, mais il fallait qu'il aille aux urgences, son arcade avait probablement besoin de point, et son nez était a mon avis cassé. Il arrivait à parler du nez, assez correctement.

- Merci Bella, t'avoir tapée mon frère.

- C'est rien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais énervée. Je reviens, je vais chercher de la glace pour ton visage.

Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, et a mi-chemin, je vis tout le groupe, assis sur le canapé, entrain de soigner Emmett. Je remontais rapidement.

- Tu as la glace ? demanda-t-il

- Petit souci, ton frère et tous tes anciens potes sont dans le salon.

- Merde. Il faut que, quand tu arrives au bout du couloir, tu prennes la deuxième porte à droite. Tu arriveras au garage. Il y a un congelo, il doit y avoir des glaçons, au pire des trucs surgelés, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ok.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, pris mes ''affaires de plongée'' pour mettre les glaçons dedans. Il y en avait beaucoup, je les mis dans mes fringues. Je trouvais un vieux torchon et mis aussi des glaçons dedans.

- Tiens, dis-je. Il en mit un sur son nez, où le sang venait de se remettre à couler. Je demandais si je pouvais soulever son pull.

- Attends, dit-il. Il le retira totalement, me laissant pour vue son torse magnifique. Je essayais de ne pas le mater, sa faisait trois fois en moins d'une journée que je le voyais torse nu. Il avait des bleus un peu de partout sur les abdos, et ses pectoraux étaient rouges. Il n'était pas énormément musclé, mais en avait quand même

- Va dans ma pharmacie, ya une crème contre les rougeurs et les bleus.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et trouvais la crème. Je lui apportais le tube.

- Tu pourrais la mettre ? s'il te plait ? Il voulait me torturer ou quoi ?

- B-b-b-bien sur, dis-je en tremblant. Je pris une noisette de crème sur les doigts et l'étalais sur ses pectoraux. Il avait la peau extrêmement lisse et douce. Il gémit de bien-être quand je passais ma main et je continuais sur ses abdominaux.

- Bon, laisse-moi regarder tes jambes. Il avait eu l'intelligence de mettre un jogging large, donc je pus regarder ses jambes sans problèmes. Il avait des bleus et des fines coupures. Je désinfectais les coupures, et mis des pansements.

- Allez, on va aux urgences, dis-je. Je l'aidais à se relever et il mit sa main derrière mes épaules. Il me donna ses clefs et nous descendîmes par la même porte que tout a l'heure pour les glaçons. Je l'installais dans la Volvo et pris le volant.

- Attention Bella, va-y mollo avec l'accélérateur.

Il eut raison de le préciser, car j'avais l'habitude de pousser au maximum ma Chevrolet. J'appuyais à peine que le moteur s'emballait. Il me guida pour retrouver la nationale, et je retrouvais sans peine la direction de l'hôpital. En arrivant sur le parking, je vis la voiture de police de mon père. Je l'aidais à sortir de l'habitacle et nous essayâmes de marcher. Nous passâmes la porte avec grande difficulté, et trouvâmes son père discutant avec le mien.

- DOCTEUR CULLEN ! criai-je. Les deux se retournèrent simultanément, me voyant entrain de porter un Edward en sang. Mon père réagit le premier en courant pour aider Edward à s'assoir.

- Vous vous êtes fais tabasser ? Bella tu n'as rien ? Tu t'es remise de ta chute de se matin ? débita mon père à toute vitesse, extrêmement paniqué. Son père regarda le visage de son fils, en regardant nos soins approximatifs. Je jaugeais Edward du regard, je ne savais pas quoi dire a mon père, il s'agissait de son frère. Il dut me comprendre, car il réussi à dire.

- Dis leur la vérité. Pour moi, il n'est plus personne.

- Emmett à frapper Edward et j'ai frappée Emmett, dis-je

- Emmett ? ton frère ? demanda le docteur, surpris

- Oui papa, mon frère. Avec la bande, ils ont saccagés le casier de Bella ce matin, et le proviseur ma demandé si je savais le nom du ou des coupables. J'ai reconnu l'écriture d'Emmett à l'intérieur du casier, et celle de Rosalie sur une photo appartenant a Bella. Je l'ais ais dénoncé. Emmett a deviné que c'étais a cause de moi, donc il m'a frappé a plusieurs reprises. Bella l'a frappé par la suite, pour le faire fuir.

- Edward, je te parle en temps que shérif de Forks, veux-tu porter plainte pour coups et blessures envers Monsieur Emmett Cullen ? Dit-il, très sérieux. Il regarda son père.

- Non, ce serait trop de paperasse administrative pour rien. Mais si Emmett porte plainte pour coups et blessures envers Bella, elle risque quoi ? s'inquieta-il

- D'après ce que vous décrivez tout les deux, elle n'aura rien car s'était pour protéger la vie d'autrui.

- Bon allez Edward je vais te soigner. Merci Isabella de l'avoir emmené a l'hôpital, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Mon père et moi sortîmes de l'hôpital, et il me conduisit à La Push, pour que je puisse récupérer ma Chevrolet.

- Tu te rapproches d'Edward, je me trompe ? me questionna mon père.

- Il m'apprécie de plus en plus, il traine avec moi, il m'a sauvé la vie sur ma chute… Depuis vendredi, il est extrêmement sympa avec moi.

- Vous allez peut-être sortir ensemble finalement ? c'est ce qu'il espérait le plus au monde, me voir heureuse dans les bras d'Edward.

- Ne te berce pas d'illusions papa, il m'a clairement dit ce matin que nous étions amis, dis-je, triste. Il ne savait pas répondre à cela, donc il ne dit rien, comprenant ma peine, n'essayant pas de combler les blancs qu'il pouvait y avoir dans une conversation.

Nous arrivâmes sur le lieu d'abandon de ma Chevrolet et repris le volant, évitant de penser à cela. Je rentrais chez moi, me plongeant dans un de mes bouquins de littérature optionnelle. Mon père m'appela quand ce fut l'heure de manger, il dut comprendre que je n'avais pas la tête a ça, il commanda des pizzas. Je me couchais tôt, étant épuisée par tout les événements qui s'était produit aujourd'hui. Mon père m'avait interdit d'aller au lycée demain, pour me reposer.

* * *

Edward POV

Mon père et plusieurs infirmières complétèrent les premiers soins de Bella. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait tapée mon frère, pour me protéger. Il devait aussi avoir une vengeance personnelle dessous, comme de l'avoir humiliée devant tout le monde. Je craignais ce soir, Emmett allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Destruction de matériel + expulsion d'une semaine du lycée + envoyer son frère a l'hosto = ça va chauffer a la maison !

J'avais peur, j'avais aussi balancé mon frère aux parents, et il n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de me re-tabasser. On m'envoya passer des radios de tout le corps, pour savoir si les organes internes n'étaient pas touchés. Rien de grave a par une fracture du nez, qui devrait mettre 15 jours a cicatriser, et je devrais voir l'ORL. Mon père usa de son influence pour me faire sortir de l'hôpital. Je rentrais donc dans sa Mercedes, un pansement sur l'arcade, et un énorme sur le nez. Mon père disait que comme ça, toutes les filles voudraient faire les infirmières. Je savais qu'il prenait les choses avec humour devant moi, alors qu'a l'intérieur de lui, il avait envie d'exploser mon frère. Il avait appelé ma mère, et j'avais put l'entendre crier a travers le combiné, ce qui était très mal, je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier. Nous venions de rentrer dans le garage. Tout le monde était à la maison, et déjà au sous-sol, on sentait l'explosion imminente. Nous allions à la cuisine et la première personne venant m'accoster était ma mère, extrêmement paniquée.

- EDWARD ? COMMENT TU VA ?

- Maman, calme-toi, tout va bien.

- Tout va bien ? se faire tabasser part son frère c'est normal ? Nous nous dirigions vers le salon, où était Alice et Nessie

- Edward, pourquoi tu as des pansements sur le visage ? demanda ma petite sœur

- Emmett m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers, rien de grave, menti-je

- Bon, il est temps de faire notre job de parents. Nous sommes d'accord sur la sanction ? demanda mon père.

- Oui.

- EMMETT ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE ! cria mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère descendit, comme si de rien n'était. Il fut surpris de me voir avec des pansements sur le visage.

- Oh, mais sa va pas bien de crier comme ça ! Je suis tombé de mon lit ! C'est pour manger ? Je meurs de faim.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE CA VA MIEUX DE DETRUIRE LE CASIER D'UNE ELEVE ? DE LE TAGUER ? DE SE FAIRE RENVOYER DU LYCEE ? ET ENCORE MIEUX DE FRAPPER TON FRERE ? s'énerva mon père

- Quoi ? Mais vous dites n'importe quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas tapé ! Il est tombé, jouant la comédie à la perfection.

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS S'IL TE PLAIT ! LA FILLE DU SHERIF ETAIT LA, ELLE A TEMOIGNEE ! confirma mon père.

- AH OUI ? ELLE AUSSI ELLE MA FRAPPEE ! dit-il en levant son tee-shirt, on pouvait y voir quelques petits bleus.

- ELLE T'A TAPEE CAR TU FRAPPAIS EDWARD ! intervenais ma mère

- IL N'AVAIT PAS A DENNONCE SA FAMILLE ! CETTE FILLE L'AVAIT MERITE

- Méritée ? Méritée en quoi ? demandai-je, choquée

- En t'enrôlant dans sa bande !

- CAR IL AURAIT FALLU QUE JE TRAINE AVEC VOUS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ? VOUS NOUS AVEZ HUMILIES SUR LE RESEAU DU LYCEE, TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REGARDE COMME DES BETES EN CAGE !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda ma mère.

- ILS NOUS ONT FILMES BELLA ET MOI ET ILS ONT PUBLIES CETTE VIDEO SUR LE RESEAU !

- Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda mon père. Je ne savais pas si je devais raconter cela à mes parents, ça pourrait gêner Bella.

- On parlait. De choses extrêmement importantes, elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

- ALORS LA TU LES ACCUMULE EMMETT ! CONTINUE COMME CA ET TU SAIS CE QUI T'ATTEND ? cria mon père. Nessie était terrorisée a coté de moi, elle était collée à ma jambe. Je la soulevais de mon bras et elle mit sa tête dans mon cou, je sentis de l'eau couler dessus, elle pleurait.

- SI TU CONTINUES, C'EST LA PORTE MON GRAND, TU VIENS D'AVOIR 19 ANS, DONC MAJEUR. NOUS AVONS LE DROIT DE TE METTRE DEHORS !

- Vous ne le ferrez jamais? sur de lui

- TU VEUX PARIER ? dis mon père se dirigeant vers la porte

- En conséquence de ton comportement, interdiction de sortie, interdiction d'inviter Rosalie ou une autre personne a part pour travailler, en nous disant sur quoi vous allez travailler, et en nous présentant vos travaux, ou alors un de nous deux sera a coté de vous pour contrôler vos recherches. Temps d'ordinateur limité a 15 minutes par jour, de 20h30 a 20h45, la wifi sera coupé dans ta chambre après délai, cela jusqu'en avril. Plus de jeux vidéo, et si cet année tu n'as pas ton bac, c'est dehors. Et en ayant appris la vidéo, toi et Rosalie n'irait pas en Floride pour la Toussaint, tu iras chez Mamie Cullen, durant toute la semaine, elle sera au courant de tout. Pour ne pas gaspiller vos deux billets d'avions, nous inviterons Isabella, et ton parrain. Edward préviendra Isabella.

- QUOI ? MAIS C'EST INJUSTE ! cria-t-il

- Avise toi de riposter une seule fois, et je te jure que je te confisque portable, ordinateur et télé. Je trouve que nous sommes assez tolérants envers toi. Maintenant à table.

Nessie avait arrêtée de pleurer dans mon cou, le ton avait baissé mais l'ambiance était vraiment tendue. Même Alice était calme, les parents ne parlaient pas, et Emmett pestait dans son coin par rapport a la punition. Le repas se fini rapidement, et Emmett avait maintenant hérité de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'en avril, pour m'avoir insulté de connard. Je montais dans ma chambre pour lire, quand j'entendis quelques petits coups frappés à ma porte.

- Oui ? Je vis ma petite sœur entrer.

- Nessie, ça va ?

- Oui, tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. Elle me tendit une feuille de papier, où elle avait dessiné un bonhomme sur un lit d'hôpital, avec des gens autour de lui.

- Merci Nessie ! Je la soulevais pour lui faire un bisou.

- C'était pour que tu guérisses plus vite. Je ne savais pas comment on l'écrivait. Elle me tendit des feutres, et j'écris 'Pour mon grand frère préféré, pour ne plus que tu ais de bobos'.

- J'en ais aussi fait un pour papa et maman, tu pourrais écrire 'Je vous aime' dessus ?

- Oui, bien sur. Elle avait dessiné les parents et avec plein de cœurs et de fleurs autour.

- Tu viens avec moi, pour leur donner ? me proposa-t-elle

- Si tu veux.

Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras, et descendis les escaliers. Ils étaient dans le salon, la situation toujours tendue. Elle leur tendit son dessin et les parents la couvrirent de baisers. Ils venaient de retrouver un peu le sourire, rigolant avec ma sœur au milieu. Je les laissais tout les trois, montant me coucher. Les antidouleurs de mon père me fatiguant.

Quelques heures plus tard, ma chambre était éclairé par une grande lumière blanche provenant de la fenêtre, puis un énorme bruit, à faire trembler les murs de la maison. _Un orage génial._

_5…4…3…_

Ma porte s'ouvrit sur ma petite sœur, dans son pyjama rose.

- Ed, tu dors ? chuchota-t-elle

- Non, viens, dis-je en soulevant ma couette. Ma petite sœur ayant peur de l'orage, il y en avait beaucoup l'été et la chambre de nos parents étant au rez-de-chaussée, elle me réveillait et se mettait avec moi, dans mon lit.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle blottit contre mon flanc, quand un coup de tonnerre retentit.

- Essaye de dormir, dis-je

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, sa voix se cassa à la fin.

- Allez on va parler, tu ne te lèves qu'a 7 heures, et il est 5 heures trente. Pose-moi des questions, et j'y répondrais.

- Tu as une amoureuse ? demanda-t-elle directement

- Non, je n'ai pas d'amoureuse.

- C'est triste, dit-elle

- Et toi ? tu as un amoureux ? demandai-je. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je croyais qu'elle s'était endormie, mais un éclair me montra qu'elle… rougissait ?

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh, oui ? peu sure d'elle

- A quatre ans tu as déjà un amoureux ? dis-je surpris

- Ben ouais, en plus il m'aime, et je l'aime.

- C'est qui ?

- Il s'appelle Jacob, il a 4 ans aussi, et il a la peau couleur chocolat, tu te rappelles ? Il était là à mon anniversaire en aout. Je me rappelais effectivement d'un garçon à la peau mat, tout timide, qui lui avait offert un ours en peluche blanc qui tenait un cœur avec écrit 'Je t'aime'. J'avais pris ça pour un signe d'amitié mais… Les gosses sont de plus en plus précoces de nos jours !

- Et ça dure depuis … ?

- Fin juin, il est venu me voir et m'a dis : tu veux être mon amoureuse ? J'ai dis oui. C'est simple l'amour quand on est petit.

- Et vous vous embrassez ?

- Ben non, moi je ne veux pas avoir de bébé tout de suite ! On se tient la main a la récré, on est tout le temps ensemble, nos amis ne comprennent pas. Normal, ils n'ont pas d'amoureux ou d'amoureuse. Elle me faisait marrer en parlant comme ça.

- Et il traite bien j'espère ?

- Oh oui, il m'appelle sa princesse. A la cantine, il me laisse toujours son dessert, et moi je lui laisse mes légumes. T'en parle pas aux parents d'accord ?

- Oui, je ne dirais rien.

Notre discussion continua même après l'orage, jusqu'à ce que ma mère, affolée, cherche ma petite sœur partout.

- Nessie ? NESSIE ?

Je me levais, avec ma petite sœur.

- Maman, ne panique pas, la petite est là.

- Vous avez dormi ensemble ? Pourquoi ?

- L'orage maman, j'avais peur et j'ai rejoint Edward. On a… parlé, dit-elle rougissante.

- Maman, tu veux que je la dépose à l'école ? proposai-je

- Tu dois te reposer Edward.

- L'école est a une dizaine de minutes de route, je déjà levé, et en plus, elle veut me présenter certaines de ses 'amies'.

- Super merci Ed. Je t'ai laissé les instructions pour ton repas de midi, si tu as le moindre souci tu appelles compris ? Et si…

- Maman, je ne vais pas mourir, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue pour la rassurer. J'aidais ma sœur à s'habiller, et la fit déjeuner. Nous partîmes en urgence car selon elle, son chéri l'attendait déjà, et elle ne voulait pas le faire languir.

J'attrapais son sac et elle monta dans la voiture. Je conduisis lentement, à cause de la pluie qui avait rendu l'asphalte glissante. Je me garais sur le parking attenant à mon ancienne école. Je pris son sac et elle se dirigea vers l'école. Quand elle vu le fameux 'Jacob', elle couru le rejoindre, me laissant en plan avec son sac. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et ils me regardèrent. Je m'approchais et lui donnait son sac. Me sentant de trop, je retournais dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je pris un long petit dej, et une douche très longue. Il était à peine 10 heures, et il me restait toute la journée à m'occuper. Rien d'intéressant a la télé, a part des émissions de cuisine. Puis une superbe idée me vint. Je remontais en 4eme vitesse dans ma chambre. Je retrouvais mon pantalon de la veille, et fouillais mes poches. Je trouvais ce que je cherchais, allumais mon ordi portable pour le connecter au scanner. Je scannais la photo de Bella et sa maman, et me mis sur 'Photoshop'. Je passais toute la journée à restaurer la photo dégradée par ma belle sœur, enlevant les mots qu'elle avait écrit. Le résultat était plus que convenable. J'envoyais un texto à Bella, lui demandant son adresse mail.

* * *

Bella POV

La journée fut longue, TRES longue. Mon père avait beaucoup de problèmes dans la région, je la passais en tête à tête avec mon livre, que je terminais. N'ayant rien à faire, je fis tout les résumes demandé par le prof. Je me connectais durant la plage horaire délimité pour lui envoyer mon travail, et lui demandais quel serait le prochain livre qu'on étudierait pour m'avancer. Quelques heures plus tard, je reçus un mail de sa part m'annonçant que mon travail était extrêmement complet, parfait du point de vue de la dissert. Il me donna un A+ (nb : environ 18-20) mais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention a l'orthographe. Je regardais la télé le reste de la journée, quand je reçus un texto d'Edward me demandant mon adresse mail. Je lui donnait et descendis mon ordi portable, il m'avait dis qu'il voulait m'envoyer un truc marrant. Son mail apparut, avec pour titre ' Pour te remonter le moral'

_Salut Bella, _

_Tu as manquée quelque chose hier soir. Ça à gueuler a la baraque, et j'ai beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. N'ouvre pas la pièce jointe en premier, seulement en dernier. D'abord, la punition d'Emmett. _

_Il n'a plus le droit de sortir, ni d'inviter quelqu'un sauf pour bosser avec les parents a coté, 15 min d'ordi par jour (une torture pour un geek comme lui ^^), vaisselle obligatoire. Et ceux jusqu'en avril ! Et aussi interdiction d'aller en Floride avec nous._

_Nous partons en Floride avec toute la famille, et les copains des enfants. Mes parents interdisant a Emmett et par la même occasion Rosalie de venir avec nous, pour ne pas perdre les billets, ils ont proposés que nous partions avec mon oncle et… TOI !_

_Ils veulent que tu viennes avec nous (moi aussi d'ailleurs, car supporter les mamours d'Alice et Jasper BEURK !) Alors ? Dis nous le plus tôt possible si tu peux venir ou pas._

_J'en viens à la pièce jointe. J'y ais passés des heures dessus, j'espère que ça te plaira, sinon, je serais devenu aveugle pour rien… lol. Si tu trouve mon geste déplacé, ce n'étais absolument pas mon intention, mais je voulais rattraper les dégâts de mes anciens amis._

_A bientôt, Edward l'aveugle._

LA FLORIDE ? J'avais toujours rêvée de visiter la Floride, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous le payer mon père et moi, le salaire de Shérif d'une petite ville, c'est très peu. Le billet d'avion coute extrêmement cher, il faudrait que je rembourse ses parents. Et je ne me vois pas bosser à mi-temps pour la ville. J'allais renoncer à cette offre plus qu'alléchante. Et je ne comprenais absolument rien à son truc sur cette pièce jointe. Je l'ouvris, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Il avait… passé… toute la… journée… à restaurer… cette photo… qui compte… plus que tout… pour me rendre heureuse. Je ne trouvais pas ce geste déplacé, loin de là. J'avais perdue espoir de revoir cette photo en une seule pièce.

_Bonjour Edward aveugle ^^_

_Je ne savais pas que tu arrivais à taper sans tes yeux, tu dois être fort. Alors je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. _

_Déjà la punition d'Emmett j'ai adorée, il l'avait franchement mérité, tu dois me trouver méchante envers ton frère, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je suis son souffre douleur. _

_La Floride m'aurait fait extrêmement plaisir, mais je ne pourrais pas, je n'ais pas assez d'ardent pour payer le billet, hôtel et tout les frais à cotés…_

_Je n'ais absolument pas trouvé ton geste déplacé, loin de là. Je dois te remercier au moins un millard de fois. Je n'aurais jamais imaginée revoir cette photo sans les marques rouges de Rosalie. J'en ais pleurer de bonheur, j'en ais toujours les larmes aux yeux._

_Encore merci mille fois, et vraiment désolée pour la Floride. Tu n'es pas devenu aveugle pour rien lol._

_A bientôt, Bella la sensible._

J'imprimais cette nouvelle photo sur l'imprimante adapté, et j'écrivis derrière :

Photo restaurée le 9 septembre 2010, par Edward Cullen, pour me rendre heureuse.

Photo prise le 13 septembre 1996, pour mes 4 ans, avant que tu rejoignes l'au-delà.

Je t'aime.

Je revins sur mon ordi, il m'avait envoyé un nouveau mail.

_Je suis extrêmement content que cette photo t'ais remontée le moral ! _

_Si le seul problème dans le voyage c'est l'argent, nous prenons tout à notre charge, nous faisions comme ça pour Rose et Jasper._

_Je me sentirais mal a l'aise, c'est votre sortie familiale de l'année, je ne peux pas la gâcher. Et je me sentirais mal de vous prendre de l'argent, si je dois venir, je vous rembourserais._

Je partis a la cuisine me faire un truc à gouter, je sentais que le débat allait durer longtemps, comme souvent. Je savais que si j'acceptais tout simplement, j'aurais une semaine loin de Forks, avec lui, ce qui me permettrait de me rapprocher et d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

Comme prévu, les arguments fusèrent de tout les côtés, et je réussie à négocier quelques jours de répit. Je lâchais mon ordi, il se faisait tard, il fallait que je fasse un truc à manger, pour me faire pardonner auprès de mon père, pour l'avoir obligé à commander des pizzas ou autres plats préparés. Je lui fis une spécialité française, un gratin dauphinois, son plat préféré. Il sauta au plafond en voyant le diner, il était épuisé par tout le travail qui tombait en ce moment.

- Le docteur Cullen m'a dit qu'il voulait t'emmener en Floride pour les vacances de la Toussaint.

- Je sais, Edward me l'a dit.

- Et ?

- Je vais probablement refusé. Le voyage est cher, nous avons perdu de l'argent en annulant les billets pour l'Italie. Je ne pourrais pas les rembourser, ça me gênerait de partir a leur frais.

- Bella, ça va faire bientôt quatre ans que tu n'es pas sorti de Forks. Change d'air un peu, ça te ferra du bien.

- Toi aussi ça va faire quatre ans que tu n'es pas parti.

- Oui, mais moi je bouge en étant Shérif, je vais vers Seattle ou d'autres ville. Toi ta vie, c'est réveil-lycée-maison-cuisine-devoir-ordi-dodo. Si l'argent te pose souci, moi le voyage je te le paye, pour tes 18 ans, en plus de ton cadeau…

- Papa, j'avais dis : pas besoin de cadeau.

- Je veux te faire plaisir Bella. Ça va bientôt faire 14 ans que tu te replie sur toi-même, alors maintenant que tu as des amis, laisse moi faire ce que je veux de mon argent.

- Laisse moi réfléchir d'accord ?

- Si tu veux.

Je me levais pour rejoindre ma chambre, et réfléchir a toutes les possibilités. Je dus m'endormir, car c'est mon père qui me réveilla le lendemain matin, encore habillée. Il dut partir plus tôt que d'habitude, et pris mon petit-déj toute seule, et je me préparais assez rapidement. Je cherchais mes clefs de voiture dans toute la maison, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper a la porte.

- Putain, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir me vendre un abonnement téléphonique pestai-je.

J'allais ouvrir en me collant sur le visage le sourire de l'ado parfaite qui ouvre à quelqu'un, quand je tombais sur Alice.

- Salut Bella, tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise

- Ouais pourquoi ? demandai-je

- On t'emmène ! dit-elle.

J'attrapais mes affaires et montais dans la Volvo jaune de sa sœur. J'eus la surprise de trouver Edward sur le siège arrière. Il avait un pansement sur l'arcade, a l'endroit du premier coup de poing, et un immense sur son nez. Même comme ça, il était beau, alors que n'importe qui aurait eu l'air débile.

- Salut Bella

- Salut, tu ne veux pas passer devant ? proposai-je

- Non, galanterie oblige, dit-il, me faisant rougir

- Tu as réfléchie à la Floride ? demanda Alice

- Pas encore, il faut que je règle un petit souci

- Financier ? dit Edward

- Oui, rosissant encore plus, j'étais gênée devant eux, ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient grâce a leur parents, alors que moi, il fallait que j'économise.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, les parents t'invitent

- Oui, mais je me sentirais mal, il faudrait que je rembourse, en plus, c'est votre famille, et techniquement Cullen et Swan, nous ne sommes pas de la même branche.

- Oui, mais techniquement, nous sommes tous de la même famille, nos descendants sont Adam et Eve contra Edward

- Très drôle Edward.

Le débat s'arrêta pour mon plus grand bonheur, a l'arrivée au lycée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles de cours respectives. Nous nous retrouvâmes a la récrée, mais nous ne pûmes pas tellement discuter en groupe, Alice et Jasper était en apnée. A la fin des cours je proposais à tout le monde de venir chez moi. Tous acceptèrent et Alice et Edward me déposèrent devant chez moi.

J'avalais un sandwich rapidement, et entrepris de ranger la maison. Mes invités arrivèrent à 14 heures 30, et nous regardâmes un peu la télé, discutant de tout et de rien. Les conversations s'orientaient sur la soirée du samedi, ils voulaient aller au ciné, je n'avais rien contre. Nous choisîmes Salt, le film d'espionnage, qu'Edward et Jasper avaient vraiment envie de voir. Nous ne savions pas s'ils voulaient y aller pour l'histoire, ou pour mater les formes d'Angelina Jolie. Nous cédâmes, et Alice proposa que je dorme chez eux la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je me retrouve à quelques mètres d'Emmett.

- Tu ne risqueras rien Bella, au pire, il nous ferra des réflexions douteuses, mais c'est tout.

- Vos parents sont d'accord ?

- Ça ne dérange personne que nous invitions des personnes à dormir, sauf si nous détruisons la maison.

- Mon père n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

- GENIALLLLLL ! La boule d'énergie sauta du canapé et me pris dans ses bras. Les garçons rigolaient sur le canapé, mais se calmèrent en voyant Alice leur lancer un regard meurtrier.

Ils partirent vers 19 heures, pour pouvoir dîner. Le lendemain Edward m'emmena et me ramena du lycée, et je l'invitais à faire ses devoirs chez moi. J'étais toujours un peu gênée d'être dans la même pièce que lui, sans personne autour. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je lâchais un verre de coca sur le sol, répandant le liquide sucré et des morceaux de verre de partout. J'entrepris de ramasser les morceaux quand un des bouts que j'étais entrain de prendre me coupa le doigt. Une minuscule goute se forma, et j'eus le temps d'atteindre le lavabo sans glisser pour me vider du contenu de mon estomac. Edward arriva, alerté par le bruit de verre. Il se précipita vers moi quand il m'aperçue entrain de vomir. Je le rassurais en lui disant que le sang me faisait cet effet là. Il ne comprit pas, car pour le soigner la dernière fois, il y avait du sang mais je n'ais pas vomi. Il me fallu un bon bout de temps pour que j'arrête de trembler, mais je pris dans même un sceau et un balai pour nettoyer avant que le sol ne se mette à coller.

- Bella, laisse ça, je vais le faire. Je n'eus même pas la force de riposter, le laissant faire.

Le lendemain, ce fut Alice qui me ramena, et elle me parla maquillage, vêtements, en gros tous les trucs de filles que je déteste. Le seul moment où je m'intéressais de sa conversation, c'est quand elle parla d'Edward. J'appris qu'il adorait que les femmes mettent du bleu clair, et qu'elles ne soient par trop superficielle. Le soir, j'informais mon père (a la dernière minute) que je dormais chez les Cullen demain soir.

- Vous faites quoi demain soir ?

- On va au ciné, et ensuite, on rentre chez eux pour passer le reste de la soirée entre amis.

- Je suis contente pour toi, que tu ais rencontrées des gens qui te comprennent. Et la Floride ?

- Je vais dire non papa, c'est trop cher pour nous. Je préfère économiser pour la Fac l'année prochaine. Mon père se cacha quand j'évoquais l'an prochain.

- Si ce sont tes études l'an prochain qui te freinent, sache que… je n'ais jamais touchés un dollar de l'argent de maman. Quand ces comptes ont été débloqués, j'ai tout mis sur un compte, pour la fac, l'appart de l'année prochaine. Tu va tout touchée dans peu de temps. Il y a environ 75 000 $. Je fondis en larmes dans les bras de mon père, il s'était privés de tout pour moi, on aurait put avoir une belle vie avec l'argent de maman, mais il m'avait juré qu'il avait fini de payer la maison avec.

- Merci papa.

- C'est normal ma fille.

Je montais me coucher, et tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Je rêvais cette fois-ci que j'étais au restaurant avec Edward. Puis brusquement il se levait, mettait un genou à terre pour me demander en mariage. Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois déçue, c'étais juste mon subconscient qui partait en vrille.

Je n'avais pas pensée à ça en allant dormir chez eux. J'avais la manie de parler en dormant, cela ne dérangeait pas mon père, mais j'avais l'habitude de dire 'Edward, je t'aime'. Comment j'allais faire cette nuit ?

J'étais mal, vraiment VRAIMENT mal. Je trouvais comme solution de ne pas dormir de la nuit, pour ne pas gâcher mon amitié naissante. Je fis mon sac et pensais à ne rien oublier. Je vérifiais plusieurs fois, ce qui tournait vraiment a la paranoïa. Je passais le reste de la journée devant la télé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je me remuais vers 20 heures 30, quand Jasper vint sonner à la porte.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimées ? Dites moi tout par reviews. La suite la semaine prochaine !

A bientot bisous a toutes =)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou a toutes ! Voila la soirée tant attendue ! Je voulais vous remercier, deja plus de 100 reviews WAHOU ! Merci. Merci aussi a toutes vos mises en alertes, vos favories ... ça me touche beaucoup ^^ Un peu de lemon dans ce chapitre, pas énormément.

Les persos sont a Stephenie M.

* * *

Bella POV

Je pris mon sac et montais a l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper, a coté d'Edward, Alice étant assise a coté de son chéri. J'angoissais toujours pour cette nuit, car si je devais me mettre à dire inconsciemment dans toute la baraque 'Edward je t'aime', ça serait mal vu non ?

Jasper conduisait très bien, calmement et sans se presser, contrairement a son âme sœur, avec laquelle je commençais a appréhender de monter en voiture. Alice et moi nous mîmes à chanter dans la voiture les chansons passant a la radio, avec en supplément la chorégraphie. Ils voulaient nous abandonner sur le bord de la route quand nous chantions 'Gimme Gimme a man (after midnight)'. Ils sautèrent de soulagement quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du ciné, nous garant tout au fond. Nous nous installâmes au dernier rang, ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas allée au ciné. Je me retrouvais coincée entre Edward à ma gauche, et Alice a ma droite. Cette dernière c'était mise en tête de savoir si Jasper avait toujours ces amygdales ou pas. Je me retournais vers mon voisin de gauche.

- Si tu ne viens pas en Floride, je vais devoir supporter cela pendant une semaine, dit-il en me montrant les amoureux.

- Edward, la Floride, ça me fait rêver, mais tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas…

- Quand on veut, on peut

- Il faut avoir les moyens pour ce payer le billet, moi les moyens, je ne les ais pas. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota.

- Si tu préfère, considère que je te paye le billet aller et retour pour ton anniversaire.

- QUOI ? je ne pus me retenir de crier, plusieurs personnes se retournant au passage.

- Pour tes 18 ans, un voyage en Floride c'est pas mal non ?

- Mais t'es marteau, je ne peux pas accepter, tu n'as pas les moyens en plus, j'en suis sure.

- Tu ignores tout l'argent que je possède, et en plus un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas !

- Oui, mais c'est toujours de l'argent de tes parents…

- Non, j'ai bossé cet été, jardinage chez les gens, bricolage, plein de trucs comme ça. Tu n'imagines pas combien tu touche juste pour tondre un carré de pelouse, donc j'ai suffisamment pour t'emmener, alors tu acceptes ! et c'est un ordre.

- Et mon père ? Il est où dans l'histoire ?

- Il a déjà dit à mon père qu'il était d'accord. En rentrant tout à l'heure je te donne tout les documents et en route pour la Floride.

- Merci beaucoup Edward, je ne sais pas comment te remercier

- En profitant de ce voyage. Et en plus, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir tapé mon frère lundi.

Le film commença, et j'essayais de me passionner pour l'histoire, mais pour plusieurs raisons je n'y arrivais pas. La première, les films d'espionnage c'est pas mon truc, la seconde, je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire qu'il avait accepter de me payer un voyage en Floride pour mes 18 ans, ce qui témoignait encore une fois de la différence de nos familles, et le dernière, la présence de cet Apollon a moins d'un mètre de moi me troublait. Il avait l'air a fond dans le film, contrairement a mes voisins, on avait l'impression qu'il avait payé la place uniquement pour pouvoir se bécoter dans le noir et au chaud.

Je me décalais vers mon voisin de gauche, me sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Ils me perturbent, chuchotai-je

- Viens là ma petite, je vais te protéger des choses que tu ne dois pas voir pour ton jeune âge, dit-il, me faisant rigoler au passage.

Sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, je ne rigolais plus du tout. Il venait de passer son bras sur mes épaules. Je sentais sa main sur mon épaule droite, faisant des formes abstraites. Heureusement que nous étions dans le noir, car sinon, je crois que l'on aurait put faire cuire un œuf sur mon visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice et Jasper s'intéressèrent a leurs deux amis. Jasper nous regardait bizarrement, alors qu'Alice souriait de toutes ces dents. Je me re concentrais sur le film, mais je n'y arrivais pas, ces arabesques me troublant plus que de raison. Je fus plus qu'heureuse quand ce film s'acheva enfin. Je remis ma veste prestement et nous sortîmes dans le froid de la ville. Les garçons coururent à la voiture mettre le chauffage, tandis qu'Alice et moi parlâmes, a la traine.

- J'ai hallucinée ou mon frère a passé son bras sur tes épaules ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu n'as pas hallucinée, dis-je, marchant involontairement plus vite, pour échapper a ce petit lutin diabolique. Elle ne put plus me poser de questions, nous étions beaucoup trop proche de la voiture, et les garçons nous aurait entendues. Je montais rapidement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle chaud, et Alice pris place a coté de son chéri.

- Alors, vous avez aimés le film ? demanda Jasper.

- Et vous, vous avez aimés échangés votre salive et joués avec vos langues ? contra Edward. Sa sœur se retourna.

- Oh oui c'étais super ! J'attends avec impatience de rentrer à la maison, pour voir toutes les merveilles que sa langue peut faire sur mon corps.

- Putain Alice dis pas ça, t'es ma sœur merde ! se dégouta Edward

- BEURK ! t'es dégoutante Alice, surenchérissant

- Ma belle, dans peu de temps, ce seras a toi de passer a la casserole.

- C'est fini, je ne reste plus jamais seule avec elle

- Et tu as raison, me soutenu Edward.

Jasper s'engagea sur le chemin de terre menant à la villa, et la panique de début de soirée revint. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour rester éveillée, ou alors j'espère que la chambre d'ami est assez éloignée des autres. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi montâmes dans la chambre d'Edward. Arrivée à l'étage, je demandais :

- Excuse-moi Alice, mais où est la chambre d'ami ? Pour que je puisse poser mon sac. C'est son petit frère qui répondit a sa place.

- Tu ne dormiras pas dans la chambre d'ami. Tu prendras mon lit, et je dormirais sur un matelas à coté.

J'essayais de masquer mon trouble, mais sincèrement je suis mal. TRES TRES TRES MAL. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans sa chambre, personne n'avait envie de dormir.

- Hey, j'ai une idée de jeu, proposa Alice. Tu te rappelles à l'anniv de Jessica l'année dernière, on l'avait fait, dit-elle en regardant son frère.

- Ah oui, se souvint Edward. Je le regardais, confuse. Alice et toi vous préparer des questions pour nous, et on est obligés de dire la vérité. Nous on fait pareil. Ça vous va ?

- Ouais bien sure.

Alice et moi nous levâmes pour nous diriger dans sa chambre.

- Tu me laisses faire les questions Bella ? demanda-t-elle

- Ouais, va-y, je n'ai pas d'idée.

- Tu sais, Edward t'apprécie de plus en plus, dit-elle, relançant le débat

- Ah oui ? dis-je, surprise

- C'est la première fois que je le voie aussi proche d'une fille, a part moi et Nessie.

- C'est cool.

- Il commence à tomber dans tes filets… Mais tu pourrais accélérer les choses si…

- Oui Alice je sais, mais je veux qu'Edward m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, avec mon style vestimentaire et tout. Qu'il ne soit pas avec moi car j'ai subitement décidée de mettre un pull avec un décolleté immense.

- C'est très noble de ta part Bella, je sais que tu souhaite qu'il t'aime vraiment, mais si tu changeais juste un truc par ci par là, ce serait bien non ?

- Ouais peut-être.

- Bon allez on y retourne, j'ai fini les questions. Par contre, c'est à toi de les lire. J'ai fait en sorte que tu en apprennes le plus possible sur lui.

* * *

Edward POV

Les filles venaient de partir dans la chambre de ma sœur, et Jasper était allé prendre une bouteille de Tequila, nécessaire pour le jeu. Je me mis a recopier les questions que nous prenions a chaque fois quand Jasper revint.

- Je peux te poser une question ? me demanda-t-il

- Va-y

- Bella, tu la considère comment ?

- Putain t'es pire qu'une fille toi !

- Ouais je sais, dit-il en prenant un air efféminé. Alors ?

- Ben c'est une amie, c'est tout, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour te dire de faire gaffe avec elle. Elle a probablement encore des sentiments pour toi, alors, si pour toi c'est que de l'amitié, fais gaffe. Mais si c'est de l'amour…

Je ne pus pas riposter, les filles revenaient. Nous nous installâmes en cercle par terre.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il faut boire une gorgée de Tequila avant de commencer, pour que ça ne nous gêne moins de répondre, dit Jasper

Je commençais en prenant une petite gorgée. L'alcool me brula légèrement la gorge, mais j'eus chaud peu de temps après. Je ne supportais pas trop l'alcool. Jasper eut une bonne descente, tout comme ma sœur, ce que j'ignorais. Bella en but a peine.

- Allez Bella, il faut en boire un peu plus insista ma sœur

- Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool.

- Allez va-y, dis-je, pour la convaincre. Elle avala un peu plus, à peu près ce que j'avais avalé.

- Honneur aux dames dis Jasper. Bella pris la feuille de papier et lu la première question.

- A quel âge avez-vous eue votre… PREMIERE ERECTION ? Alice mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Chut Bella ! chuchotâmes tous. Nous répondîmes sincèrement

- Je l'ais eue a 15 ans, en voyant Alice pour la première fois, répondit Jasper, faisant rougir cette dernière.

- Ben moi, j'avais 14 ans, et c'étais au réveil.

- Tu faisais déjà des rêves cochons à 14 ans ? s'étonna ma sœur.

- Les hormones. A nous mon vieux. Quel est votre pire anniversaire ? demandai-je

- Mes 14 ans, le jour où maman a annoncé la future naissance de Nessie. Tout le monde ce félicitait pour eux, et moi je suis passée au second plan.

- Mes 9 ans, c'étais en Californie, chez mes grands-parents. Mon père était tellement bourré qu'il a glissé et qu'il s'est pris le gâteau en pleine tête, répondis Bella.

- Franchement tu ne peux pas faire pire je crois, confirma Jasper

- Alors, quel a été votre premier béguin de maternelle ? demanda Bella

- C'était Océana Mitchel, mais maintenant elle a de l'acné a un point que on dirait une calculatrice ! dit-il, en voyant l'air choquée d'Alice

- Si je vous le dit, vous ne me croirez pas, dis-je

- Balance toujours, demanda ma sœur

- Tanya Denali

Les trois autres me regardèrent comme s'il venait de voir une soucoupe volante.

- Question pour vous les filles : avez-vous déjà utilisé des jouets… perso ? dis-je pour détourner l'attention

- Edward, tu dis que je te dégoute, mais alors toi tu n'es pas mieux ! contra ma sœur.

- Allez réponds

- Oui, j'en ai déjà utilisée, et j'en utilise encore, dit-elle en attrapant la bouteille de Tequila, descendant un bon trait. Mais ne t'en fais pas Jasperounet, il n'y a pas meilleur jouet que toi…

- Et toi Bella ? demanda Jasper.

- Jamais, dit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Jamais jamais jamais jamais ? demanda Alice, choquée

- Ben ouais, c'est surprenant ?

- Plutôt.

- Bon, les mecs, quel est votre plus grande phobie ? demanda Bella

- J'ai peur de l'eau, répondis Jasper

- C'est pour ça que tu ne te laves jamais ? plaisantai-je

- Ah, très drôle !

- Bon, moi je suis claustrophobe.

- Edward c'est toi ? Je me retournais et vis ma petite sœur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Nessie tu ne dors pas ? demandai-je

- Non, j'ai soif, je peux boire de votre sirop d'abricot ? demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la bouteille d'alcool.

- Non, Nessie, c'est du sirop d'abricot pour les grands celui là dis-je en planquant la bouteille.

- Allez viens je vais t'emmener boire, avec Jasper, proposa Alice.

Les deux descendirent pour faire boire ma sœur. J'avais l'impression que Bella était gênée d'être uniquement avec moi, car elle rougissait assez fortement. Ou alors c'étais dut a l'alcool. C'est a ce moment là que ma conscience me rappela les paroles de Jasper :_ ''Pour te dire de faire gaffe avec elle. Elle a probablement encore des sentiments pour toi, alors, si pour toi c'est que de l'amitié, fais gaffe. Mais si c'est de l'amour…''_

Bella avait elle encore des sentiments pour moi ? Sept ans d'amour sont probablement difficiles à oublier. Je ne pus pas réfléchir plus longtemps à ce débat intérieur, ma sœur et mon beau-frère remontait.

- Maman veut que nous nous couchions, chuchota Alice. Bonne nuit tout les deux, on se voit demain matin

- Bonne nuit les amoureux, disons-nous en chœur. Ils regagnèrent leur chambre, non sans un clin d'œil plus que suggestif sur leur activité nocturne.

- Les dames d'abord a la salle de bain, dis-je, galamment. Elle rougit fortement, encore plus que tout a l'heure

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, en prenant ses affaires a la va-vite.

* * *

Bella POV

Bon avant tout de chose, se détendre, et ne penser a rien. Mon Ipod était chargé à fond, si je mettais les chansons de Muse, impossible de dormir. L'alcool m'avait légèrement réveillée, ce qui fait que je pense tenir jusqu'à facilement… deux heures du matin. Il était déjà plus de minuit. Je me lavais les dents le plus lentement possibles, pour gagner du temps. J'enfilais mon pyjama, un débardeur bleu avec un short gris, moins sexy tu meurs ! Comme dirait Alice : '' ce n'est pas comme ça que mon frère tombera dans tes filets !'' Je soufflais un grand coup et sortis de la salle de bain. Il avait déjà ouvert les couvertures de son lit et attendais patiemment que je libère ma place. Il siffla en me voyant ainsi vêtue.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas très… tentant, mais bon on va dormir hein ? dis-je, essayant une tentative d'humour.

- A moins que tu ais d'autre projet en tête, oui nous allons dormir. Et je sifflais car tu as un corps magnifique, dit-il, en entrant dans la salle de bain, me laissant sur son compliment.

Je m'installais dans son lit, sa couche était remplie de son odeur, elle était aussi extrêmement confortable, trop confortable. J'allais m'endormir a coup sure si je posais la tête sur son oreiller. Finalement je pris le matelas se trouvant au sol, c'était parfait, je ne dormirais pas comme ça. Je tournais le dos à la porte de la salle de bain, et l'entendis sortir. Il soupira et après je n'entendis plus rien, il avait peut être finalement abandonné la bataille sans trop de problèmes… Je me rendis compte que mes conjectures étaient fausses quand je me sentis brutalement décollée du matelas. Je tournais la tête et vis celle d'Edward, me portant comme une jeune mariée.

- J'avais dis : tu dors dans mon lit. Donc tu dors dans mon lit. Ce matelas n'est pas confortable, il n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour ça que je les pris imbécile !

- Oui, mais tu es chez toi, donc tu dois prendre ton lit ! dis-je, en même temps il me posa

- Bon si tu veux jouer a ça ! Je suis certes chez moi, moi tu es l'invitée, donc tu dois prendre mon lit, et en plus tu es une femme, donc fragile.

- Là tu es macho ! me révoltai-je

- Simplement réaliste. Il partit rejoindre son matelas, je n'avais plus la force de débattre face a son regard.

- Bonne nuit ! lui souhaitai-je, résignée

- Bonne nuit a toi aussi !

J'éteignis la lampe, et me concentrais dans l'obscurité pour que mes paupières restent ouvertes. Je n'eus pas de mal, nous entendions des coups réguliers entre le mur de communication avec Alice.

- Putain ils font chier ! s'énerva Edward.

- ça va durer longtemps ? chuchotai-je

- Sa dépend !

- Ça me dérange pas, je n'ai pas sommeil

- Moi non plus ! on pourrait… parler ?

- Ouais si tu veux.

- Ça te dérange si je te rejoins dans le lit ? C'est plus pratique.

- Si… si tu veux, dis-je troublée. Je l'entendis se lever, jurer car il venait de se prendre un meuble, puis le matelas s'affaissa lentement.

- T'es ou ? demanda-t-il

- Là, dis-je, en tendant les bras. Je sentis sa main toucher la mienne. Nous les baissâmes en même temps, elle reposait côte à côte, nos épidermes se touchant sans trop.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? demandai-je

- De toi, par exemple

- Je déteste être le centre d'attention

- Je m'en fiche. Alors, quel est ton livre préféré ?

- Roméo et Juliette

- Tu aimes le tragique ?

- Non, juste les histoires d'amour, les comédies romantiques, ou alors les séries comme Desperate Housewives.

- Tu es fan de… ça ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ? demandai-je, surprise

- Ben j'ai toujours trouvé niaise les filles aimants ce genre de truc. Prends ça dans les dents Bella, merci !

- Sympa merci, dis-je, vexée

- Tu n'es pas niaise loin de là. C'est pour ça que ça ma surpris !

- Va-y essayes de te rattraper, dis-je, blasée

- Non, sérieusement ! Je dis la vérité !

- Mouais. Et toi c'est quoi ton genre de film ?

- Film d'horreur ! J'adore, les trucs comme Saw, Meurtres à la Saint Valentin, tous les trucs comme ça

- On voit le grand romantique, dis-je

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il surpris

- Ben pour moi, la Saint-Valentin, c'est synonyme d'amour, de roses rouges, de couples s'avouant leur amour ! Toi, c'est plutôt meurtres sanglants !

- Je suis quelqu'un de très romantique !

- Ah oui ? demandai-je, surprise

- Oui, mes parents m'ont élevé avec l'idée que je devais toujours respecté les femmes.

- Ouais. Tu aimes la musique ? demandai-je

- Ouais, je fais du piano à mes heures perdues, et toi ?

- Je suis fan de Muse

- Nous sommes tout les deux opposés. Une romantique qui écoute Muse, et un mec qui adore les films d'horreur fait du piano.

- Les opposés s'attirent, dis-je. Je fus contente d'être dans l'obscurité, pour qu'il ne voit pas mon rougissement.

- Tu aimes le lycée ? demanda-t-il

- Un peu plus qu'avant, et toi ?

- Avant j'adorais, car je voyais tout le groupe, mais maintenant, j'aime un peu plus, car j'ai de vrais amis. Bon, y'en a deux, c'est mon beau-frère et ma sœur, mais toi, tu es quelqu'un de super sympa, a qui je peux faire confiance, en toutes circonstances. Je suis heureux d'avoir appris à te connaitre, heureux d'avoir quitté mon ancien groupe, juste car tu es quelqu'un qui vaut la peine qu'on s'intéresse a toi. Je ne savais pas ce que ces propos voulaient dire, probablement que nous resterions de simple ami. Et ce serait mieux, pour nous deux.

- Merci, mais tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi, dis-je, pour garder le mystère.

- Je compte bien essayer de savoir tout tes secrets, même les plus intimes…

- Je ne parlerais pas, même sous la torture.

- Ça sert de regarder des films d'horreur, je suis devenu un pro, pour torturer quelqu'un.

- Je préfère ne pas tester, dis-je, un peu paniquée

Notre conversation dura, même après que les coups s'arrêtèrent. Nous discutâmes de choses stupides, comme notre couleur préféré, notre parfum de glace préféré, nos mets favoris, notre futur, notre plan de carrière, le nombre d'enfants que nous voulions avoir, où nous voulions habiter…

* * *

Edward POV

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas ou j'étais. J'avais quelques souvenirs d'hier, notamment la Tequila, Bella voulant dormir sur mon matelas, moi la rejoignant dans mon lit pour parler nos vies, puis après… Ma couche était trop confortable pour que ce soit le vieux matelas de mon père. J'étais dans mon lit, allongé sur le dos, mon bras enlaçant quelque chose de chaud. Je me tournais, et vis des cheveux châtains en désordre, une personne, allongé sur le matelas a plat ventre. _Bella. _Nous nous étions probablement endormis hier en parlant, ma main autour de sa taille... J'essayais de regarder par dessus son épaule, pour voir l'heure. _12h50. _Déjà ? Je secouais Bella par l'épaule de plus en plus violement, pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Mmmh, papa, on est dimanche, pas besoin de me secouer, je ne vais pas au lycée.

- Bella, c'est Edward, nous sommes chez moi, il est presque une heure de l'après-midi, et nous nous sommes endormis hier en parlant.

- QUOI ? dit-elle, totalement réveillée

- Bon, tu es réveillée, il est une heure de l'aprèm, on a dormi.

- Oh non, est-ce-que j'ai parlé cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle

- Quoi ? demandai-je, surpris

- Je parle en dormant, est-ce-que j'ai blablaté dans mon sommeil ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai le sommeil léger, je l'aurais entendu.

- L'alcool ! dit-elle joyeuse

- Quoi l'alcool ? demandai-je. Elle faisait peur là.

- Rien laisse. On… a dormi… ensemble ? demanda-t-elle

- Ouais je crois. Elle vira au cramoisi.

- Bon il faudrait peut-être que je rentre chez moi, dit-elle. Mon père va s'inquiéter, j'avais dit que je revenais dans la matinée.

- Ok, va-t'habiller à la salle de bain. Je me change ici. Frappe si tu veux sortir ! dis-je ironiquement, par rapport a la dernière fois.

- Ah ha, très drôle.

Elle partit à la salle de bain se changer, j'attrapais un vieux sweet gris souris avec un vieux jean.

- Je peux sortir ? demanda une petite voix

- Oui je suis habillé.

Elle sortit et fit le tour de la chambre pour voir si elle n'avait rien oubliée. Nous partîmes deux minutes plus tard de la chambre, passant par le salon pour rejoindre le garage. Mes parents avec mes deux sœurs étaient sur le canapé, passionnés par une émission de télé.

- Bonjour les marmottes, nous salua mon père.

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen, salua poliment Bella

- Bien dormis ? demanda ma mère

- Très bien, merci Mrs Cullen.

- Tu viens avec nous en Floride ? demanda mon père

- Oui, elle vient, nous avons tout réglé, c'est mon cadeau pour son 18eme anniversaire, répondis-je a sa place

- Tu es née quand ? demanda ma mère

- Le 13 septembre, répondis Bella

- 18 ANS SA SE FETE ! cria Alice. Tu me laisses faire une petite fête s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, la supplia-elle

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Si tu dis non, je le ferrais quand même, répondit-elle, catégorique

- Bon ok

- SUPER, cria-t-elle

Elle monta comme une folle dans sa chambre, nous laissant en plan. Je lui donnais tout les documents pour la Floride, elle ne cessait de me remercier.

- On va peut-être y aller ? proposai-je

- Oui. Encore merci pour votre hospitalité, et le voyage, je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante.

- De rien ma belle. C'est avec plaisir que nous t'avons accueilli, et le voyage, c'est pour avoir défendu mon fils de son grand frère. A bientôt j'espère, salua ma mère.

Nous partîmes dans le garage, montais dans la Volvo pour déposer Bella chez elle. Le trajet fut court, et je la laissais devant chez elle.

- J'ai vraiment passé un super week-end, merci me remercia-t-elle

- De rien, moi aussi j'ai adoré. A demain !

- Ouais, a demain. Elle me fit la bise et rentrais chez elle.

Je repris le chemin de ma maison. Arrivé a destination, je montais dans ma chambre et la surprise de l'année se tenait devant moi. Emmett, mon frère, assis sur mon lit. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais je ne partis pas en courant. Il avait un air triste sur le visage. Emmett était très mauvais comédien, on décelait rapidement le mensonge chez lui. Mais là, sa peine était réelle. Il fallait pas qu'il vienne pleurer sur mon épaule, pas après mon aprèm aux urgences par sa faute.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal p'tit frère. Je veux juste… m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? dis-je, surpris

- De tout le mal que j'ai put te faire, de ton nez cassé, de ton arcade en sang, des bleus que tu as sur tout le corps. Je m'excuse de tout ça. Je m'excuse aussi du mal que j'ai put faire a… Isabella. De toute la souffrance psychologique que j'ai put lui faire durant sept ans. J'ouvre les yeux maintenant, car quand je te vois, je me dis que je suis aller trop loin. Je suis entrain de rêver là, pas vrai ?

- Je lui transmettrais tes excuses, bien que je me doute que tu ais fais ça uniquement cela car les parents t'y ont obligés.

- Non, j'ai fait ça car mon frère à trouver l'amour, en 17 ans il a enfin réussi.

- Putain Emmett qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Tu es amoureux de la lai… pardon d'Isabella. Ça crève les yeux ! Je me suis toujours dit que j'accepterais les choix amoureux de mes frères et sœurs, même s'ils ne me plaisent pas. Ton cœur a choisi Isabella, je l'accepte. Même si j'aurais préféré avec Tanya. Je dirais au groupe d'arrêter les coups foireux dans votre dos, c'est fini. On enterre la hache de guerre.

Il partit, me laissant tout seul, comme un con dans ma chambre. Il doit probablement avoir bu, car il a vraiment débité beaucoup de conneries à la seconde.

* * *

Bella POV

Je rentrais chez moi, tout sourire. Mon père essaya de me soutirer des infos, mais n'y arriva pas. La seule réponse que je trouvais c'est : '' est-ce-que il y a de la Tequila a la maison ?''

- Ma fille, tu es devenue alcoolique ? il prenait peur

- Non, mais hier j'ai bu UN PEU de Tequila, et je n'ai pas parlée dans mon sommeil. Alors j'aimerais bien réessayer

- Je te la donnerais ce soir d'accord ?

- Ok. Bon je vais prendre une douche.

Je réfléchis, pendant que l'eau coulait sur mon corps. Chaque jour, Edward me disait des paroles qui me faisaient espérer qu'une relation plus qu'amicale pouvait exister entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je choisis d'attendre, je ne lui ré avouerais pas mes sentiments de nouveau, car si c'étais juste de l'amitié, je pouvais tout gâcher. J'allumais mon ordi, et même temps je pris un bouquin. J'entendis l'alerte mail sonner, je me dirigeais et vit l'adresse d'Alice. C'était un message, avec une photo.

_Coucou ma Belle,_

_Là tu n'as plus le choix, tu me laisses te relooker, car quand tu verras la photo, tu comprendras que c'est plus que de l'amitié. J'avais pensée, pour ton anniv, passer une partie de la soirée a la maison, et ensuite aller au 7eme ciel, la nouvelle boite ouverte a une heure de route d'ici. Ca te convient ? Si oui, séance shopping mercredi, pour te trouver une tenue, et te relooker un peu, c'est-à-dire, juste modifié tes lunettes en lentilles. _

_Réponds vite, Alice._

C'est un truc de famille chez eux les énigmes ? J'ouvrais la photo, et je me reconnus avec Edward. Elle a dut être prise ce matin, nous étions dans son lit, sa tête au creux de mon épaule, et sa main enlaçant ma taille. C'était un nouvel espoir qu'une relation était possible. Mais c'étais peut être simplement de l'amitié. Mais mon cerveau me disait que deux amis de sexe opposés n'avait pas ce genre de relation…

_Hey Alice, _

_Tu es au courant que tu nourris peut-être de faux espoir chez une fille folle amoureuse de ton frère ? C'est de la torture !_

_Ton plan pour la soirée me convient, je demande juste si mon père est dac, je ne suis jamais allée en boite par contre…_

_Je suppose que pour la séance shopping, j'ai pas le choix, mais tu me laisses me payer mes fringues. L'opticien super, ça fait X temps que je prévois d'y aller, un jour il faut bien sauter le pas !_

_A demain, gros bisous Bella._

Je me replongeais dans le roman que j'avais commencée à lire, descendis vers 18 heures 30 préparé a manger pour mon père et moi, et évoquais samedi prochain.

- Papa, tu sais, samedi c'est mon anniv ?

- Oui, bien sur, et ?

- Alice veut m'emmener en boite, je peux ? Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de mon père.

- Tu oublies que samedi, tu auras officiellement 18 ans, donc majeur, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

- Je sais, mais je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangerais pas

- Mais non ma puce, je suis même content que tu sortes un peu. Ça te fait beaucoup de bien.

- C'est plutôt grâce à une autre personne…

- Vous vous rapprochez alors ? demanda-t-il, par rapport a Edward

- De plus en plus ! mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit que de l'amitié.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde trouve l'amour sur cette terre.

- Oui, je sais. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée. Tu me donnes la Tequila, s'il te plait ?

- Mouais, dit-il, se dirigeant a contre cœur vers le placard des boissons. J'attrapais la bouteille et but une longue gorgée.

- Doucement Bella ! dit-il en m'arrachant la bouteille.

- Bon cette nuit, tu fais attention, et demain tu me dis si j'ai parlé dac ?

- Oui

Je montais me préparer pour la nuit, et quand ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je m'endormis sur le coup. Mon père me secoua dans mon sommeil, comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas entendue mon réveil. Il m'annonça que je n'avais pas prononcée un seul mot. J'avais la solution, il fallait que je boive pour ne pas parler !

Je partis pour le lycée, et Edward m'annonça que son frère lui avait fait des excuses, et que son ancienne bande ne nous ferrait plus de coup en douce. Ce fut soulager que j'allais en cours. Angela prit la même place que d'habitude, nous discutâmes bien durant le cours, elle était vraiment super sympa. Elle me parla aussi de Ben, son copain. La fin du cours sonna et nous nous échangions nos numéros de portable quand Edward arriva. Angela et lui se connaissait bien, il avait les mêmes cours après. Alice, Jasper et Ben nous rejoignirent et nous parlâmes tous ensemble. Nous mangeâmes ensemble a midi, et passèrent tout le mardi ensemble. Nous les invitèrent samedi a mon anniv, Angela fut conviée a notre séance shopping de demain. Nous partîmes après le lycée, achetant un sandwich sur Port Angeles.

- Bon, j'avais pensée, pour faire craquer mon frère…

- Alice, tu sais très bien que ton frère ne m'aimes pas, c'est juste de l'amitié, la coupai-je, dans ses rêves éveillés.

- Alors là, tu te trompes, Ben et moi on en a parlés hier soir, et il pense comme moi, ça crève les yeux qu'Edward commence à ressentir des choses plus fortes que de l'amitié. Ça évolue doucement c'est tout, confirma Angela.

- Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? la regardai-je.

- Je dis simplement la vérité

- Bon alors, j'avais pensée à une robe, assez longue, avec une paire de ballerines, ça te va ? dit Alice

- Mouais, dis-je, un peu sceptique.

- Allez on y va, Alice m'attrapa le bras et celui d'Angela, pour me trainer dans la première boutique de robes. Elles en regardèrent plusieurs, mais j'en refusais la plupart, sois trop courte en haut, sois trop plongeante en bas. Elles me laissèrent dans le magasin cinq minutes pour trouver ce qui me plaisait. J'en trouvais une blanche, avec un décolleté pas trop plongeant, m'arrivant aux genoux. Je la montrais aux filles.

- Mmh, pourquoi pas, mais pas en blanc, dis Angela

- Du même avis, répondis Alice.

Nous retournâmes là ou j'avais pris la robe et en trouvais une, semblable a celle choisie, blanche, mais avec les contours et les coutures noir, avec une autour de la taille. Nous fume toutes d'accord, et choisîmes des ballerines blanches pour accompagner la tenue. Nous passâmes ensuite chez l'opticien, pour pouvoir choisir les lentilles. Je les mettrais uniquement pour l'anniv, et je demandais à y aller seule, pour garder quand même une part du mystère. Je rentrais chez moi éreintée, mon père avait commandé des pizzas, une superbe idée, car je n'avais franchement pas la tête à cuisiner. Le lendemain, j'étais à l'ouest en cours, n'écoutant pas le prof dans la plupart des matières. Je commençais à me réveiller vers midi. Edward m'annonça que même si le groupe avait renoncés à nous emmerder, il sentait une sorte de tension avec les autres membres du groupe. Jared lui avait 'involontairement' lancée un récipient d'eau, prétextant sa maladresse. C'était des gamineries, on savait que cela allait cesser.

La journée du vendredi passa rapidement, alors que je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Je détestais les anniversaires, car il me rappelait maman. C'est pour cela que le lendemain, quand je fus réveillée par 'joyeux anniversaire' chanté par mon père, je savais que la journée allait être très longue.

Mais j'étais loin de me douter que cet anniversaire allait changer beaucoup de choses… pour toujours !

* * *

Alors ? J'ai pas trop dévellopper le coté film d'horreur car je n'y connais absolument rien... J'espere que cela vous a plut. A votre avis que va-t-il se passer pour son anniv ?

Pour le savoir, a samedi ou dimanche prochain, bises a toutes, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ^^ Voila ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Merci a toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alertes, vos favories... tout en gros ! Je pense me faire détester en bas... Mais j'assume !

PrincetonGirl818 : merci beaucoup ^^ voila la suite

Althea : merci, tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés quand je les ais lus, j'espere ne pas te décevoir pour la suite =) Emmett est sincere, la bande... Voila. Tu verras si tes suppositions sont justes pour Ed et Bella. A bientot et merci encore.

didi : Merci beaucoup ^^ Non, Bella n'as pas de prétendants

* * *

Bella POV

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Bella, joyeux anniversaire ! chanta mon père, extrêmement content.

- Merci, dis-je, endormie.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Il me tendit une boite carrée. J'enlevais le papier, et découvris… un nouveau téléphone !

- Merci papa ! dis-je, me redressant pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas nécessaire, le mien marchait très bien…

- Bon quand tu auras fini de râler tu m'appelles ok ? il connaissait ma résistance aux cadeaux.

- Désolée, merci beaucoup papa.

- Au fait tu as de la visite, deux filles avec des bandes de cires, je les fait monter ?

- Elles sont déjà la ? Mais la soirée est à 20 heures 30 ?

- Ben ouais, elles sont là, avec tout un attirail de maquillage, de cires…

- Putain… pardon p'pa, dis-je, en voyant son regard outrée.

- Je crois que je vais aller pêcher !

- Merci d'abandonner ta fille

- De rien ma puce !

Je me recouchais quand deux folles entrèrent en criant JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

- Bon allez, tu te lèves, et tu va sous la douche, m'obligea Alice

- Alice, la fête est dans huit heures trente, j'ai le temps.

- Non, car il faut te laver, te faire boucler les cheveux, t'épiler les sourcils, les jambes, les aisselles… répondit Angela

- Ok, ça va, j'y vais dis-je, déjà blasée de toutes ces coutumes féminines pour être belle.

Je partis sous la douche, prenant un maximum de temps pour moi, car je savais que l'après-midi allait être très très très long… Je sortis de la douche vers midi, les filles avait amenés des sandwiches, nous prîmes une petite heure pour manger. C'est maintenant que la torture commence. J'étais en short et Alice sortit les bandes de cire. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, je m'étais toujours épilée les jambes au rasoir, de peur de la douleur.

- Bella, je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal, me jura Alice.

- Nouvelle pour toi : je suis extrêmement douillette.

- Eh bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas là. Bon solution d'urgence, Angela, immobilise là. Cette dernière m'attrapa la jambe avec force, et Alice enleva le plastique protecteur

- Arrête de bouger Bella, dans 30 secondes c'est fini. Elle posa la bande et compta :

- J'enlève a trois : un…trois ! Elle arracha la bande, et je criais de douleur

- PP-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-N ! Alice t'es marteau.

- Peut-être, mais regarde les jambes que tu as ! Elle avait raison, mes jambes étaient extrêmement lisses.

- Ouais, ta raison, mais laisse moi faire alors je t'en supplie.

- Bon si tu veux. Elle me tendit la bande et la collais ailleurs sur ma jambe. Je criais moins que la première fois, m'étant préparé a la douleur. Je continuais sur la jambe gauche et réussie à ne plus crier.

- Bon, jambe ok. On va faire les aisselles.

- Je préfère le faire, si possible, demandai-je

- Non, tu n'y arriveras pas, laisse faire la pro, dit Angela en montrant Alice

- Enlève ton tee-shirt, m'ordonna-t-elle

- QUOI ? NON !

- Bella on est entre filles, on sait a quoi ressemble le corps de quelqu'un, me rassura Angela

- Puis, si tu as déjà peur de te déshabiller devant des filles, qui sont en plus tes amies, comment ça va être devant un homme… me rassura Alice

- Et si je mets un débardeur, ça pourrait le faire ? proposai-je, en dernière solution. Elles se jaugèrent du regard.

- Si tu veux, dis Alice. J'attrapais un truc qui trainait, me mis dos a elle pour me changer.

- Au fait Bella, je t'ais acheter de la lingerie, pour accompagner ta robe ! m'annonça Alice

- Pourquoi ? Je compte garder ma robe toute la soirée !

- Pour accompagner la tenue ! Tu ne peux pas mettre de jolie robe, si tu n'as pas les dessous adaptés !

- Même si personne ne les voit ? demandai-je

- Même si personne ne les voit, confirma Angela.

Elles m'ont épilées les aisselles, le visage, a la pince à épiler. Elles m'ont verni les ongles de pieds (bien que j'ais des ballerines), des mains, elles m'ont fait mettre du fond de teint… la totale. Elles ont fait bouclées mes cheveux, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Bon, on va y aller pour se préparer, mais ce soir, c'est toi, la plus belle, me dit Angela

- N'oublies pas de mettre le fard à paupière ! me rappela Alice

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Filez.

Elles partirent vers 18 heures, me laissant ainsi du calme et du repos durant deux heures. J'appréhendais cette soirée, je ne savais pas comment elle allait se dérouler. Alice avait tout organisé, nous partions à 22 heures de la villa pour aller à la boite de nuit. Mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure nous allions rentrer. Je dormais encore chez eux, mon père était de service très tôt demain matin, et il avait peur que je le réveille. Il rentra de la pêche à 19 heures 30, avec Billy, son meilleur ami. Il me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, m'offrant un bracelet avec mes motifs tribaux dessus, qu'il avait fait à la main. Je le remerciais chaleureusement, leur dit que leur dîner était entrain de cuire, et que j'allais me préparer.

Je remontais dans ma chambre, pour enfiler la robe achetée mercredi, mit le fard a paupières imposée par Alice, et retirais mes lunettes pour enfiler les lentilles. Je pris quelques instants pour me détailler dans le miroir. Je n'étais plus la fille binoclarde et sans amis, j'étais à présent une personne majeure, avec des amis. J'avais vraiment évolué durant environ quinze jours, que je ne me reconnaissais plus dans le miroir. Je me décidais à partir, risquant d'être en retard. Je descendis les marches sous le regard ébahi de mon père et son meilleur ami.

- Waouh Bella tu es magnifique ! me complimenta Billy

- Tu es plus que magnifique, tu es sublime ma puce, je le vis dégainer son appareil photo

- Papa, pas de photo ! je criais presque

- S'il te plait, officiellement, je n'ais aucun droit sur toi a partir d'aujourd'hui ! Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à ton père, en lui laissant prendre sa fille en photo ? Il me dit ses yeux de cocker, auquel je ne pouvais pas résister

- Va-y. Je souris à l'objectif et il me prit en photo. Billy proposa que mon père et moi posions ensemble, je dus (encore une fois) céder, et je réussie à sortir indemne de la maison. J'essayais de ne pas rater le chemin dans les arbres pour aller chez les Cullen, c'est la première fois que je venais toute seule. Tout le monde était déjà là, je sonnais, et ce fut Mrs Cullen et son mari qui m'ouvrirent.

* * *

Edward POV

Alice partit rapidement à onze heures pour prendre Angela et préparer Bella pour la fête. Je savais que nous allions nous amuser, toutes les fêtes organisées par ma sœur étaient réussies. Je m'occupais de ma petite sœur tout l'après-midi, elle ne faisait plus la sieste, ce qui ait chiant car jouer a la marchande, c'est marrant cinq minutes, mais au bout d'une heure, vendre des légumes … Alice rentra vers 19 heures, elle insista pour que j'aille me préparer.

Je passais sous la douche rapidement, je ne pris même pas la peine de me sécher les cheveux. Je pris un nouveau jean, avec une chemise bleue foncée et une veste de costume noir. Je me rappelais in extremis que : ''TOUTES TENUES PORTES PAR UN MEMBRE DE LA FAMILLE CULLEN POUR UNE SOIREE DOIT AVOIR ETE APPROUVER PAS MISS ALICE CULLEN ''. Je dus donc appeler ma sœur pour savoir si je pouvais sortir comme cela, sans faire déshonneur a notre famille.

Le sergent approuva mon choix et j'eus le droit de m'habiller. Je me plongeais dans un livre jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse une première fois. C'étais Jasper, venu plus tôt, ne supportant pas l'absence d'Alice.

Je dus m'enfuir du salon, par peur de voir ma sœur et mon beau-frère s'accoupler sur le canapé devant moi. Je rejoignis ma mère a la cuisine, elle bouquinait un magasine féminin.

- Tu as acheté quoi à Isabella ? me demanda-t-elle

- Le voyage, et un petit collier.

- Tu es généreux avec elle non ?

- Tu trouves ? dis-je, surpris

- Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton argent après tout.

La conversation pris fin, la sonnette retentit de nouveau, c'étais Angela et Ben. Ce dernier était habillé classe, chemise blanche avec pantalon et veste noir. Sa compagne avait vêtue une chemise blanche avec des coutures et fleures noir très discrètes, et une jupe longue noire.

- Bon tout le monde est là, parfait. Bella va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, donc quand la sonnette retentit…

- On se met en ligne devant la porte, on attend que maman et papa ouvrent, et après on chante joyeux anniversaire… dîmes tous ensemble. Ça faisait trois jours qu'Alice nous bassinait avec ça.

- Ensuite, on va tous dans la chambre d'Edward, la plus grande, et elle ouvre ses cadeaux et après … surprise !

- Je crains le pire murmurai-je. Ma sœur me fusilla du regard, mais Bella arriva à mon secours quand elle sonna. Ma mère et mon père se levèrent pour ouvrir, nous nous mimes tous en ligne, pour chanter devant une Bella ébahie.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUUUUUUUUUX ANNNNNNNNIVERSAIRE BELLA, ANNNNIVVVVVVERRRRRSAIIIIIIIRE ! chantâmes tous, très faux d'ailleurs.

- Merci a tous !

Elle entra et fit la bise à tout le monde. Elle était vraiment belle ce soir, ces lunettes remplacées par des lentilles, sa robe blanche et noire bougeait avec légèreté en même temps que son corps, ses cheveux châtains plus bouclés que d'habitude lui donnait l'air de voler. On aurait vraiment dit un ange. Elle était maquillée avec discrétion, ce qui lui allait très bien. Les filles avaient fait du super boulot.

- Edward ? Edward ? une voix me sortit de ma contemplation, enfin contemplation, plus clairement je la matais, et visiblement tout le monde l'avait vu.

- Pardon désolé, tu es… magnifique, même sublime… la complimentai-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Merci, dit-elle, en rougissant.

- Bon, on monte ! dit Alice, pour chasser le trouble qui venait de s'installer

Nous prîmes tous l'escalier, Bella et moi à la traine. Sur mon lit était entassé tout les cadeaux offerts.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! fut le premier truc qu'elle dit.

- Non, nous fêtons juste ton dix-huitième anniversaire comme il se doit, répondit Ben. Nous nous assîmes tous par terre, j'étais entre Bella et Alice, elle-même assise a coté de Jasper, qui était a coté de Ben, suivi d'Angela. Ma sœur tendit le premier cadeau posé sur le lit.

- Celui là, il est de ma part, répondit Jasper. C'était une bouteille de parfum

- Merci beaucoup ! elle lui fit la bise et Alice lui passa le cadeau acheté par Ben, des livres de poésies de Baudelaire, Hugo, la plupart des auteurs français. Elle fut extrêmement ravie. Puis ce fut le tour de mon cadeau, j'appréhendais un peu sa réaction, ne sachant pas comment elle allait le prendre. Elle déballa le bijou, c'était un collier avec un pendentif en forme de livre, et un cœur gravé au milieu. Elle resta sans voix, ma sœur et mon beau-frère me regardait avec insistance.

- Hum… ça te plait ? osai-je demander devant son mutisme

- Il est… absolument…ma-magnifi-fique. Merci beaucoup ! elle me sauta au cou, je lui tapais assez maladroitement le haut du dos. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce genre de démonstration affective alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était muette comme une carpe.

- Tu veux que je te le mette ? proposai-je

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tout le monde nous regardait, je passais la fine chaine en argent autour de son cou, et attachais le fermoir. Alice faisait des photos de tout le monde.

- Merci, me dit-elle, encore une fois, me faisant la bise. Elle était devenue rouge tomate.

- Alors ma belle, j'ai deux cadeaux pour toi, j'espère que tu va les apprécier. Uns est en commun avec Angela, c'est par rapport a la semaine dernière. Angela rougit et se planqua derrière son copain.

- Sache que j'ai juste donné l'argent… NON ELLE N'A PAS OSEE ?

- Alice, tu n'as quand même pas acheté… ce que je pense ?

- Je crois que si ! Oh non, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Bella quand elle va ouvrir le cadeau d'Alice. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, pour lui montrer tout le soutien que j'avais pour elle. Elle me regarda bizarrement

- Pour te soutenir, car tu va vraiment avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand tu va ouvrir… ça ! Elle prit le paquet, ses doigts tremblaient, elle avait du mal à déchirer le papier. Quand elle y arriva enfin, tous mes doutes s'avérèrent juste. Bella ne compris pas sur le coup.

- Vous m'offrez… un canard pour le bain ? Tout le monde rigola de sa méprise.

- Appuie sur le bouton qui ait sur le coté ! dit Alice. Elle le fit et quand il se mit à vibrer, elle le lança a l'autre bout de la chambre.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Alors pour ton information, on appelle cela un vibromasseur ma chérie. Ta besoin que je t'explique comment ça marche ? dit Alice, se retenant de rire

- Mais tu es marteau ma vieille, pourquoi m'offrir un truc pareil ? Les mecs étaient morts de rire, comme Alice, Angela morte de honte, et moi je soutenais Bella.

- Pour… te détendre ! T'as besoin d'un dessin ? en plus ma sœur continuait.

- Je vous déteste. Bon la suite ! dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Angela lui avait acheté des fringues, et Alice, beaucoup moins original, avait pris un bon d'achat dans une librairie.

- Bon merci a tous pour vos supers cadeaux, j'ai vraiment adoré, sauf UN, mais bon ce n'est pas grave. Tu as prévue quoi d'autre Alice ?

- Un jeu ! Un super jeu, que l'on fait a tout les anniv. J'espère que vous êtes assez libertins. Nous allons joués a la… bouteille !

* * *

Bella POV

Alice venait de partir dans sa chambre chercher la bouteille, et je la suivis pour lui parler en privée.

- Bella, tu as un problème ? C'est par rapport au cadeau ? me demanda-t-elle

- Juste une chose à te dire. Puis-je… ne pas participer a la partie ?

- Pourquoi Bella ? C'est ton anniversaire !

- Je n'ai… jamais embrassé quelqu'un…

- Raison de plus, allez ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu as le droit de refuser si la personne de gêne trop d'accord ?

- Mais tout le monde me gêne ! Je ne peux pas t'embrasser, je te considère comme ma meilleure amie ! Angela je la connais depuis moins d'une semaine ! Ben et Jasper sont en couple, et Edward… Ben c'est Edward !

- Laisse-toi un peu aller Bella ! Tu as droit à deux refus, maximum !

- Ok.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre voisine, ne laissant rien paraitre. Le premier tour tomba sur Ben et Angela, ces derniers s'embrassèrent chastement, ne voulant pas montrer leur amour devant tout le monde. Alice les pris en photo. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Jasper et Angela. Cette dernière regarda Ben, ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille, et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement. Alice ne devait pas être jalouse. Puis ce fut le tour d'Alice et Jasper. Ils échangèrent énormément de salive, ça commençait a être dégoutant. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, nous les félicitâmes pour avoir battus le record d'apnée.

La bouteille tourna une nouvelle fois, s'arrêtant sur Alice et Angela. Ces dernières s'embrassèrent sans trop de difficulté. Leurs copains par contre étaient outrés. Le prochain tour tomba sur moi et Jasper, mais je déclinais. Il me restait à présent un seul droit de veto, il fallait que je l'utilise bien. La bouteille se remit à tourner, tombant sur Edward et Angela. Cette dernière était vraiment peinée de devoir faire ça, Alice me pris discrètement dans ses bras. J'essayais de faire comprendre à Angela, par mon regard, que ce n'était qu'un jeu, que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Néanmoins je ne regardais pas, trouvant tout d'un coup la porte très attractive. Il revint s'assoir a coté de moi. Le prochain tour fut pour Ben et Jasper. Je n'avais jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser, cela faisait bizarre. Le prochain tour tomba sur Alice et moi, je déclinais l'offre une nouvelle fois. Maintenant j'étais obligé d'embrasser la prochaine personne que la bouteille choisirait. Je respirais, paniquant à chaque fois. Ben et Angela ce ré embrassèrent, un peu moins chastement que tout a l'heure, Alice dut embrasser son frère, je détournais une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Je guettais avec impatience que le réveil d'Edward, qu'Alice avait programmé pour qu'il sonne a vingt-deux heures, les baisers se succédait rapidement, Ben et Alice durent s'embrasser trois fois de suite. La chance dut être de mon coté ce soir, je n'eus pas à embrasser quelqu'un.

- Allez, on fait un dernier tour. Bella n'a pas été choisi ! Elle fit tourner la bouteille. Le bouchon rouge s'arrêta en face de …. Moi ! Putain ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de poisse que moi. Tout le monde cria de joie, disant que justice existait finalement. Je regardais la bouteille terminer son tour.

Elle commença à ralentir vers Ben, passa sur Angela. Elle faillit s'arrêter sur elle, mais finalement, c'est sur Edward que la bouteille s'arrêta. Tout le monde frappais dans leur main criant 'LE BISOU, LE BISOU, LE BISOU !'. Ils avaient tous oubliés que j'avais des sentiments envers lui ou quoi ? Alice m'encouragea du regard.

Je me tournais vers les émeraudes de mon voisin, ne sachant pas comment faire pour l'embrasser. A ce moment précis, il comprit mon doute, mit sa main derrière ma nuque, pour ma rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage. J'avais rêvé sans cesse de notre premier baiser, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela ce passerait le jour de mon 18eme anniversaire. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, ses lèvres se rapprochant avec une extrême lenteur des miennes. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, je ne voyais rien, à part ses émeraudes vertes me scrutant, et ses lèvres réduisant les derniers millimétrés avec les miennes. Elles se posèrent sur les miennes, aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi douce que de la soie. Je sentis de l'électricité qui provenait de ses lèvres. Je ne pus pas en profiter longtemps, il se recula de mon visage. Cette action avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une éternité. Tout le monde criai de joie autour de nous, content que nous partions a la boite. Je tournais le regard vers Edward, il était dans un état d'incompréhension totale, comme s'il était fasse a une équation très difficile.

* * *

Edward POV

Quand j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est comme si j'avais eue l'impression que je ne pouvais plus m'en séparer. Cela n'était pas arrivé avec Alice et Angela. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer de son corps, de sa voix, de son rire, de ses lèvres, de tout !

J'avais besoin d'elle, mais un besoin qui n'ais pas celui comme j'ai besoin d'un ami. Je compris à ce moment là ce qu'avait dit mon frère la semaine dernière. J'étais amoureux d'elle, en apprenant à la connaitre, elle était passé d'une presque inconnue a un besoin vital. Je compris l'amour ! J'avais toujours essayé de le comprendre a travers les livres, a travers des films, a travers ce que les gens racontaient. Mais le vivre est encore mieux. On ne pouvait pas le décrire. Je compris aussi ce que Bella avait dut ressentir durant sept ans, alors que je le ressentais depuis seulement à peine cinq minutes.

- Bon, on va à la boite ? J'avais dit qu'on arriverait vers 23 heures 15 !

Nous fîmes deux voitures. Une pour les filles avec la camionnette de Bella, une avec les garçons dans la voiture de Ben. Nous rentrions séparément, Bella dormait a la villa, Alice dormait chez Jasper, comme Angela dormait chez Ben. Ben et Jasper habitent la même rue. Durant tout le trajet, je n'écoutais pas les mecs parlant basket, j'étais dans mon monde, un monde où il n'y avait que Bella et moi. Je revoyais toujours son visage riant, dans sa robe. Je me sentis honteux de penser a elle de cette façon, je rougis légèrement quand je la trouvais sur le parking de la boite.

Nous entrâmes, la boite était bondée, c'était le 'nouvel endroit a la mode' selon Alice, la déco était composé d'un grand bar au fond, et de tables entourés de canapés blanc, la piste était grande d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Nous commandèrent. Bella prit un verre de Tequila, finalement, elle aimait ça. Nous commandâmes plein de cocktail au nom bizarre, trinquant à chaque fois aux dix-huit ans de la personne qui avait envahi mon cœur sans le savoir. Bella et Ben nous regardaient picoler, ils ne buvaient pas, ils devaient nous ramener sains et saufs a Forks. Alice but énormément, elle ne tenait pas tellement debout, j'avais juste bu un bloody mary (nb : jus de tomate, vodka, Tabasco, sel au céleri, jus de citron, j'en ais jamais bu, source Wikipédia).

Je ne tenais pas trop l'alcool, mais arrivait marcher correctement. J'invitais Bella à danser, elle me cria comme réponse :

- JE NE SAIS PAS DANSER ! pour couvrir la musique

- MOI NON PLUS, DONC ON S'EN FOUT ! Je lui attrapais la main et l'entrainais sur la piste

La chanson venait de se terminer, elle était remplacé par 'Vem dancar kuduro'. Uns de mes bras enlaça sa taille de guêpe, et l'autre pris sa main. Elle plaça son autre main sur mon épaule, et nous bougeâmes en rythme sur la musique. J'avais un excellent prétexte pour sentir son corps contre le mien, son cœur battre rapidement, sa main dans la mienne. Je souriais comme un débile, elle me regardait bizarrement, supposant que ce devait être l'alcool.

La chanson se termina, et je la retenus sur la piste pour la chanson 'Without you' (perdue sans toi). Elle se sépara de moi, je ressentis comme un vide, je pouvais maintenant comprendre pas mal de chose sur l'amour. Je trouvais que certaines paroles correspondaient à ce que je ressentais.

Ta bouche sur ma peau **(enfin, sur mes lèvres)  
**J'en devient vraiment accro **(plus qu'accro) **  
Tes mains sur mon corps  
M'oblige à te dire "Encore"  
J'ai envie de te dire  
"Je t'aime à en mourir" **(je t'aime même plus qu'a en mourir)**  
Je ne trouve plus les mots

Je la regardais dans les yeux, en espérant qu'elle comprenne, elle se mit à rougir quand elle sentit son regard sur moi, elle devait se dire qu'elle avait a un mec bourré, alors qu'en réalité, j'étais dans mon état normal avec elle. La chanson se termina, et ma sœur insista pour pouvoir danser avec ma cavalière. Je ne pus qu'accepter, sinon cela aurait parut suspect. Je dansais avec Angela, et je pus voir que Bella nous lançait un regard avec un mélange de tristesse et de jalousie. Peut-être m'aimait elle encore, tout n'est pas perdu, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre a cause de ma stupidité.

Je dansais avec Angela, mais je regardais toujours Bella du coin de l'œil. Ben vint me la retirer pour danser avec sa chérie, et ma sœur insista pour que je danse avec elle. Elle me cria dans les tympans :

- C'EST MOI OU IL SE PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE AVEC BELLA DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ?

- C'EST TOI ET L'ALCOOL GRANDE SŒUR !

- C'EST CA OUI ! dit-elle, pas convaincue.

J'allais m'assoir pour la prochaine chanson, j'avais mal aux pieds, et j'en avais marre de danser avec les autres sauf avec Bella. Justement, elle vint me rejoindre.

- J'EN PEUX PLUS, JE SUIS NAZE ! TU N'AURAIS PAS L'HEURE S'IL TE PLAIT ? cria-t-elle

- IL EST UNE HEURE DU MAT', POURQUOI ? TU VEUX RENTRER ?

- NON, JUSTE POUR SAVOIR, TU ME DIS TOI SI TU VEUX PARTIR

- SINCEREMENT JE M'EN FICHE ! SI TU VEUX, ON POURRA PARTIR DANS UNE HEURE ? JE N'AI PAS L'HABITUDE DE SORTIR !

- MOI NON PLUS, EN PLUS J'EN AIS RAS LE BOL DE CRIER POUR POUVOIR PARLER !

- MOI AUSSI !

- QUOI ? JE N'ENTENDS RIEN

J'AI DIS : MOI AUSSSI ! J'étais entrain de me péter la voix

Les autres revinrent s'assoir autour de nous, et se remirent à picoler. Je bus aussi un cocktail bleu, très bon, mais sans savoir ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur. Bella s'approcha de moi, et me demanda si ça la dérangeait qu'on rentre maintenant, elle ressentait le début de la fatigue, et voulais tenir l'heure de route. Je ne refusais pas, bien au contraire, je voulais rentrer en un morceau à Forks, et ne pas faire de détour direction le lieu de travail de mon père. Je demandais juste si je pouvais avoir une dernière danse avant de monter en voiture. Le DJ mit un slow, pour fêter la première année de mariage d'un couple de la boite.

Nous nous enlaçâmes, je pus voir ma sœur prendre (encore une fois) son appareil photo. Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, j'étais entrain de me noyer dans une piscine de chocolat. Elle me manipulait comme son pantin.

Elle aurait put me demander la lune, je lui aurais décroché

Elle pourrait me dire de me fracasser le crane, je me lancerais dans le mur de bon cœur…

Elle refuserait mon amour et je mourrais sur le champ.

La musique était douce, nous pouvions à peu près parler sans crier. Les dernières notes résonnèrent, et nous saluâmes tout le monde. Je montais dans son camion, il n'était pas très confortable, mais pouvoir être a coté d'elle durant une heure entière était pour moi un aller simple pour le paradis. Je ne savais pas de quoi parler, elle était concentrée dans sa conduite, j'adorais la voir comme cela, une petite ride entre ses sourcils, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Bon je vais essayer de lancer une discussion :

- Alors… Hum, ça fait quoi d'avoir 18 ans ?

- Sincèrement, ça ne fait absolument rien, on est toujours la même, on change juste un chiffre par un autre, dit-elle simplement. J'avais enfin trouvé une personne qui n'était pas superficielle.

- Tu n'as pas peur de vieillir ? dis-je, surpris

- C'est le cours naturel des choses, tu nais, tu vis, tu vieillis, tu meurs. C'est tout !

- T'es philosophe non ?

- Non, je vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. Je ne me voile pas la face concernant cela.

- Tu te voiles la face pour d'autres choses ? demandai-je. Elle rougit brutalement, alors qu'elle était sure d'elle au début de son discours

- Oui, dit-elle timidement

- Quoi ? dis-je curieux

- Des choses qui ne sont pas de ton âge ! Pour le savoir, il faut avoir 18 ans !

- Ce n'est pas juste ! dis-je en mimant un petit qui pleurait

- Tu veux un câlin ? demanda-t-elle en riant

- Oui ! Je venais de la prendre à son propre jeu.

- Si tu es sage ! dit-elle, comme une maman

- Je serais gentil comme un agneau.

- Alors réponds à mes questions

- Va-y. Elle réfléchit et rougit brutalement

- C'est vrai que tu aimais Tanya en maternelle ?

- Oui, je l'aimais, mais j'avais trois ans, alors ça compte pas. Je crus entendre un soupir de soulagement.

- Et après tu es retombé amoureux ?

- Non, dis-je, je mentais par la même occasion.

- Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de te 'caser', en voyant tout ces couples, dans ton ancienne et nouvelle bande d'amis, chez toi…

- L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit je dois dire, mais j'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Enfin, je pense l'avoir trouvé maintenant, je dois vraiment être con pour avoir sorti cette phrase

- Et hum… quel est cette … personne ? demanda-elle, hésitante

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, il faut avoir 17 ans pour le savoir !

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, tu n'auras pas ton câlin

- Pas grave.

Elle chercha d'autres arguments durant le reste du trajet, comme quoi elle était mon ainé, que je lui devais du respect. J'ai envisagé de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais elle l'aurait été, je pense, assez choqué. Je l'avais repoussé il y a trois semaines. Je reconnus Forks et ses bâtiments vers 3 heures 30 du matin, la fatigue commençait a prendre le dessus, ce qui était assez mal, je balançais plein de conneries, encore pire que quand je suis bourré. J'avais même dit à ma sœur (selon elle) que quand je serais grand, je veux me transformer un Action Man. J'avais 9 ans.

Quand ma maison apparut enfin, je descendis de sa camionnette, et nous entrâmes dans la maison. J'avais une envie monstre de rire, et quand Bella se prit la rambarde de l'escalier dans le ventre, j'explosais d'un rire silencieux pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Elle était pliée en deux de douleur, et moi je me foutais de sa gueule.

- Arrête c'est pas drôle !

- Désolé, ma… mais c'…est la … fa-a-a-tigue

Je repris contenance, et nous réussîmes à monter dans ma chambre. Je laissais la salle de bain à Bella, et enfilais mon pyjama. Quand elle sortit, je lui demandais si ça ne la dérangeait pas si on dormait dans le même lit. Elle répondit que non, en rougissant, accordé à son débardeur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, et même vêtue de son pyjama elle était magnifique. Je partis dans la salle de bain avant que mon esprit lubrique reprenne le dessus sur moi. Je ne m'éternisais pas, j'avais trop envie de la revoir.

Je sortis, et nous nous couchâmes. Je me tournais pour faire fasse a son visage. Je la revoyais se prendre la rambarde et me remit a rire. Elle me tourna le dos, une expression de dégout et tristesse se peignit sur son visage, ce qui me calma instantanément. Je pris mon courage a deux main, et décidais de lui parler, je rompais toute les promesses que j'avais faite dans la voiture, je lui annonce tout, il faut vivre la vie a fond, sinon, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Bella ? Tu dors ? demandai-je en chuchotant, elle ne répondit pas

- Non, elle me fit sursauter.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose

- Je t'écoute, elle avait l'air blasé.

- En te voyant tout a l'heure, tu avais l'air d'un ange, on avait l'impression que tu volais, avec ta robe, tes cheveux … Puis il y a eu le moment où l'on c'est embrassés, je crus atteindre le nirvana en touchant tes lèvres. Je compris enfin une chose, une chose très importante. Quoi ? Attend un peu. Ensuite, nous sommes partis à la boite, et je crus mourir durant l'heure ou je n'étais pas près de toi. Nous avons dansés, et juste le fait de sentir ton corps contre le mien m'a envoyé au Paradis, voire même plus haut. Bella, tu m'as fait comprendre l'amour. J'ai l'impression que la bonne personne, c'est toi !

Je l'entendis respirer fortement, puis… Aucun souvenir.

_

* * *

_

_Lendemain matin_

OUAH PUTAIN MA TETE ! La lumière passant par les rideaux m'aveuglait, mon cerveau est en mode marteau piqueur, et je commençais a réfléchir a l'endroit ou je suis. Ma chambre. Une personne aux cheveux bruns est allongée près de moi, c'est Bella. J'essaye de remettre mes souvenirs en place.

D'abord, Bella vient a la maison, pour son anniversaire, ma chambre, les cadeaux, le jeu de la bouteille, ma prise de conscience par rapport a Bella, le trajet jusqu'à la boite, puis… plus rien, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. Je me penche pour voir le réveil, il est déjà 12 heures 30, mon frère monte les escaliers de façon très bruyante. Bella commence à s'agiter. Je me tourne vers elle, en espérant qu'elle puisse m'éclairer.

- Coucou ! me dit-elle, joyeuse

- Hey salut ! Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- En quoi ? demanda-t-elle, elle était rayonnante ce matin, comme si elle avait appris une bonne nouvelle.

- A retrouver la mémoire, le dernier souvenir que j'ais, c'est l'arrivé a la discothèque. Elle fut moins joyeuse d'un coup

- Tu ne te… souviens de rien ? De la boite, du retour ici, de notre mini discussion dans le lit ?

- Non, absolument rien ! Nous avons parlés de quoi ? demandai-je. Elle réfléchit.

- Ri… rien d'im…portant. Je pouvais voir qu'elle m entait, sa mâchoire venait de se serrer, signe évident de mensonge chez elle. C'est ce dont on a parlés hier soir qui l'a mise de bonne humeur ce matin. Elle partit rapidement vers la salle de bain, je crus voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Je venais enfin de trouver la fille avec qui je voulais être, et je la rendais malheureuse, je suis vraiment trop con !

* * *

Alors ? Vous devez me détester, je vous ais donnés de faux espoir désolée =(

Dites-moi si vous avez appréciéz ou pas ?

A samedi ou dimanche prochain bisous =) et encore désolée


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! J'avais annoncé que je n'étais pas sure de publier la suite aujourd'hui, mais je la publie avec beaucoup d'avance. Je devais commencer a écrire la suite mercredi mais malheureusement, en sortant du lycée, entorse = aprem au urgences + médecin ensuite + devoirs = beaucoup de retard. J'avais toutes les idées, il ne me restait plus qu'a écrire, ce qui me prit peu de temps. Un énorme merci a pour toutes vos review, vous en laissez de plus en plus, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ^^ Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et vos favoris, qui augmentent aussi a chaque chapitre. J'espere ne pas vous faire pleurer avec ce chapitre =S Bon j'arrete le blabla, voila la suite =)

Les persos sont a Stephenie M

PrincetonGirl818 : merci beaucoup ^^ voila la suite =)

* * *

(Playlist : Airplanes )

Bella POV

Je le détestais, je ne voulais plus voir son visage. Il venait à nouveau de me briser le cœur, chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, mais ces mots, il ne s'en souvenait pas ou alors, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il m'avait des ses choses merveilleuses sous l'influence de l'alcool, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Je m'habillais et rangeai mes affaires en pensant à tout cela.

Mon cerveau et mon cœur n'était pas d'accord. Le premier me disant de ne jamais lui reparler, de l'ignorer totalement, pour mon bien, alors que l'autre, qui était brisé, me disait de m'accrocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aime, mais ce serait du harcèlement. Perdu dans toutes mes pensées, et mon cœur brisé, dans cette salle de bain où je pouvais voir tout son environnement, je m'écroulais dos contre le porte, je me mis à sangloter silencieusement. Pendant de longues minutes.

- Bella ? ça va ? j'entendais la voix d'Edward qui se préoccupait de moi. Je ne voulais pas de cette amitié là. Mon cerveau me criait de le rembarrer, mais je m'entendis dire

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je remets toutes mes pensées en ordre, c'est tout, un nouvel accès de larme me submergea

- Quoi que j'ai pu dire hier soir, je m'en excuse. Si je t'ais insulté, ou quoi d'autre, pardonne moi. Ce fut la phrase de trop, elle me mit dans une colère noire, j'attrapais mon sac, et ouvris la porte avec rage. Il me regarda, j'avais le visage strié de larmes, par sa faute. Je vidais mon sac une bonne fois pour toutes.

- PUTAIN MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ? TU FAIS TOUJOURS CE QU'IL NE FAUT PAS BON SANG ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS, POUR NOTRE BIEN A TOI, COMME POUR MOI COMPRIS ? Un air horrifié se peint sur son magnifique visage. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je sortis de la chambre. Je l'entendis me suivre.

- Je t'ais fait ou dit quoi hier soir, pour que soit triste à ce point ? je me calmais un peu pour ne pas me donner en spectacle devant toute la maisonnée.

- Tu m'as donné de l'espoir, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dis à Alice que je la remercie pour ce magnifique anniversaire, et remercie encore tes parents pour leur hospitalité. Au revoir.

Je pris la petite porte pour rejoindre le garage, et croisais une petite fille, âgée de trois ans environ, blonde avec de magnifiques boucles. Elle me regarda avec son air innocent alors que je me retenais de pleurer. Je la laissais passer.

- Eddy ? ça va ? Pourquoi tu es triste ?

- Des broutilles Nessie, ne t'en fais pas. Je tiltais sur le mot broutille. J'étais uniquement ça pour lui, une petite chose sans importance… Je choisis d'écouter mon cerveau cette fois-ci et décidais de ne plus jamais l'approcher, pour notre bien à tout les deux.

* * *

Edward POV

PUTAIN ! Mais j'ai fait quoi bon sang ? Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça quand même ! Au moment je me rends compte que c'est avec elle et personne d'autre que je veux être, et elle me rejette. Un mélange de rage et de tristesse m'emplit et j'allais dans ma chambre, claquant la porte violement, et me jetait dans mon lit. Je reconnus une odeur douce, fruitée. _Son_ odeur. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour la première fois depuis au moins 9 ans, je pleurais. Ça ne m'arrive jamais, je ne compris pas la brusque raison de celles-ci sur mon visage sur le moment.

Je devais me faire une raison, elle me détestait, elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, et tant que je ne saurais pas quel connerie j'avais encore put balancer, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de vraies excuses. On frappa à ma porte, de manière assez brutale.

- Ed, je peux entrer ? c'était mon frère, et sincèrement je n'avais pas envie de faire la comédie du 'grand-frère qui aide son petit frère avec les filles'

- Emmett, ce n'est pas le moment, reviens plus tard, je suis fatigué.

- Rien à foutre. Il entra et me vit entrain de pleurer, chose la plus humiliante pour un mec. OH, fut le seul truc qu'il arriva à prononcer correctement.

- Oui, OH comme tu dis, maintenant fous moi la paix, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Non, je ne vais pas te foutre la paix. Qu'est qui t'arrive ?

- EH, sa va, je sais que tu essayes probablement de te faire pardonner, mais c'est vraiment pas le bon moment ! J'avais envie d'être seul, pour pouvoir penser a Bella.

- Oui, j'ai envie de me faire pardonner, et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le bon jour. Allez balance tout à ton frère !

- Ce même frère qui m'a frappé, celui là même qui a détruit le casier de… Bella, celui la qui a aussi, filmé un moment important pour… Bella et l'a publié sur internet pour pouvoir l'humilier. J'eus du mal à prononcer son nom.

- Oui, c'est celui là, je ne cache pas mes tords, ni à les affaiblir. Et tout ce que tu me diras restera ici, si cela peut te rassurer. Alors ? Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de pardonner aux autres leurs actes au bout d'un moment. Emmett a suffisamment payé non ?

- Bon ok. Hier Alice a fait son célèbre jeu de la bouteille, et au dernier tour, c'est tombé sur Bella et moi…

- Et tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais, me coupa Emmett

- Oui, bon bref, ensuite, on est parti à la boite, dans deux voitures sépares. Mais j'ai aucun souvenir du reste de la soirée. Ce matin je me suis levé, elle était heureuse, et je lui dis que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'hier, d'un coup elle est devenue triste, et elle m'a dit qu'on avait parlé dans le lit, mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi. Elle est partie dans la salle de bain, et je lui ais dit que je m'excusais pour tout. Ça la énervé, et elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait jamais me revoir, que c'était mieux pour nous deux. Elle m'a dit que je lui avais donné de l'espoir.

- Essaye de savoir ce que tu lui as dit précisément pour que tu excuses, ou sinon retrouve la mémoire.

- Tu n'aurais pas un remède ? Emmett était le spécialiste des soirées arrosés et des pertes de mémoire le lendemain.

- Ça revient petit à petit, dans ton sommeil.

- Oui, mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, ma survolté de sœur entra dans ma chambre.

- Mais tu es le type le plus marteau du monde ou quoi ? elle me regardait.

- J'ai fait quoi encore ? demandai-je, surpris.

- Isabella Swan, elle t'évoque quelque chose ?

- Oui, et ?

- J'espère que tu ne fais pas semblant d'avoir une amnésie, car sinon, c'est vraiment lâche de ta part ! J'ai besoin d'explication là.

- Elle vous a dit ce que je lui aie dit ?

- Oui, elle nous l'a dit, a Angela et à moi, elle se calmait peu à peu, Alice n'était jamais calme.

- Et pourrais-je le savoir ? Car dans l'histoire, je suis assez concerné.

- Emmett ! dit-elle en montrant la porte

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, elle le regarda avec son air de chien battu, ça marche avec la plupart des gens. Il sortit et Alice referma la porte.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, mais je fais ça pour que ça s'arrange entre vous. Tu lui aurais dit que, juste en touchant ses lèvres et en dansant avec elle, tu serais… tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Elle parlait à toute vitesse. Elle a voulu te répondre, mais tu venais de t'endormir. Elle allait te dire ce matin qu'elle t'aimait encore, mais tu as eue une amnésie, elle est vraiment pas bien là, elle roulait rapidement dans Forks, et on se baladait avec Angela. Elle était arrêtée à un feu rouge et elle pleurait quand on l'a trouvé. Dis moi Edward, que tes sentiments sont vrais pour elle, je t'en supplie, ne la brise pas, pas une nouvelle fois.

- Mes sentiments sont sincères pour elle, je ne voulais pas lui avouer trop brutalement ce que je ressentais, mais visiblement c'est raté. Je retrouvais peu à peu la mémoire, je me souvenais du bloody mary, et de deux danses avec elle. Je me souviens de son corps qui bougeait lentement contre le mien et qui m'avait envoyé au paradis. Je la revois heureuse, et je la revois il y a une heure, le visage en larmes. C'est tout ce qui me revenait pour le moment.

- Trouve un moyen pour le lui prouver, et vite. Tu retrouves la mémoire ?

- Légèrement, elle revient petit à petit, pour le moment, je me souviens d'avoir bu un bloody mary, et d'avoir dansé deux fois de suite avec elle.

- C'était au alentour de minuit et demi.

- Il me reste environ douze heures à retrouver…

- Un conseil : dors. A ton réveil la mémoire revient généralement.

- J'espère, merci Alice.

- De rien. Si tu te réveille suffisamment tôt, et si tu as recouvré la mémoire, Bella est au cimetière.

Je m'allongeais et pris l'oreiller avec lequel elle avait dormi, pour avoir sa douce et magnifique odeur avec moi. _Saleté de mémoire._

_Trois heures plus tard…_

Je me réveillais brutalement, légèrement désorienté. Je tournais et essayais de séparer le rêve et ma mémoire. J'avais rêvé de Bella et moi, main dans la main. J'arrivais à me souvenir de presque toute la soirée, mais il y avait un trou. Je me souviens d'un cocktail bleu, d'un slow avec elle, puis nous sommes montés dans sa voiture. Un trou blanc. Nous sommes dans mon lit, et je lui avoue mes sentiments. Et je m'endors. Que c'est-il passé entre le moment où nous sommes partis de la boite, et le moment où nous étions dans mon lit ? Mystère.

* * *

Bella POV

Je sortis du garage, en larmes, je montais dans ma voiture, et roulais, sans but précis. J'essuyais mes larmes quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je me calmais peu à peu, mais c'était provisoire, car les traitresses revenaient, encore et toujours. Je m'arrêtais a un feu rouge et posais ma tête contre le volant, pour pleurer durant les deux prochaines minutes. J'entendis que l'on m'appelait de l'extérieur. C'était Alice et Angela, je regardais par la vitre et elles purent voir mon visage plein de larmes. Elles me firent signe de me ranger sur le bas-côté, pour parler. Je manœuvrais et descendis. Angela me prit dans se bras, et Alice nous entoura. Tout simplement. Personne ne parla durant ce moment, ce moment magnifique de paix où mes pleurs se calmèrent. Je savais qu'elle m'interrogeraient, mais j'avais envie de me confier a elle, de me confier à des filles plutôt qu'à mon père. Alice desserra ses bras la première, suivi d'Angela. Nous étions en face d'un bar et nous proposâmes de parler à l'intérieur, pour plus de chaleur, car c'était un jour où il faisait extrêmement froid.

Nous prîmes chacune un verre de coca. Alice brisa le silence en premier.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ton frère, encore une fois.

- Il a fait quoi ? demanda Angela

- Dites moi d'abord que vous ne lui en parlerez pas, d'accord ?

- Promis, dit Angela.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, répondit Alice. Je ne savais pas comment tourner la chose. Je décidais de dire directement.

- Hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Il s'est endormi au moment où j'allais lui dire que moi aussi. J'allais lui dire ce matin et… ma voix se brisa à ce moment-là. Alice restait paralysée et Angela était triste.

- Bella, ne me dis pas que… que mon… mon connard… et mon salopard… de petit frère… a perdu… la… la mémoire ? Alice venait de se réveiller brutalement, c'était la première fois que je la voyais autant énervé. Je bus une gorgée de coca et hochais malheureusement la tête. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux, Angela aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était assise en face de moi, et je mis ma main sur la sienne, pour la réconforter. Alice, elle, bouillait de rage.

- Alice, ça va ? calme toi, je t'en prie, la suppliai-je. Sa main tremblait violement, et je posais mon autre main sur la sienne. Elle se calma petit à petit, gardant sa rage à l'intérieur.

- Tu va faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, calmement.

- Ne plus jamais le voir, que ce serait aussi bien pour lui, comme pour moi. Bon, je vais vous laissez terminer votre ballade toutes les deux.

- Tu va où ? demanda Angela. Je lui sortis la seule réponse cohérente possible

- Voir ma mère.

Je sortis et remontais dans ma voiture. J'allais au cimetière, et m'arrêtait à la boutique de fleurs en face de celui-ci. J'achetais un bouquet de ses fleurs préférés, et tombais sur une petite plaque, sur laquelle était écrit : _Pour ma maman, je t'aime. Ta fille. _Je pris le tout et payais au nouveau gérant, se plaignant des clients venant le dimanche. Je me retenais de balancer quelque chose de vraiment méchant, et sortis rejoindre le cimetière.

Je m'avançais devant la tombe bien connue de ma mère, toutes les années, à la même date, mon père et moi allions la voir, et nous revenions la voir pour la Toussaint. C'était une des plus belles du cimetière. Je posais le tout par terre et fit mon signe de croix en arrivant face à elle. Mon père était déjà passé ce matin, il y avait un bouquet, il prenait toujours le même chaque année, avec une banderole où était écrit :

_Pour ma chère épouse, même si tu n'es plus de ce monde, je ne t'oublie pas._

Je posais le bouquet de fleur a coté de celui de mon père, et la plaque sur le devant de la tombe. Je me mis a genoux, et parlais a ma mère. Mon père, en désespoir de cause quand j'étais petite, et que je réclamais ma mère, il m'emmenait ici, et me disais de m'agenouiller et de lui parler, qu'elle pouvait m'entendre. Il m'emmenait ici presque tout les deux jours, bien qu'il souffrait et qu'il essayait d'oublier. J'avais gardé ce rituel, même après.

- Maman, une larme roula et s'écrasa contre sa tombe. Tu me manques, tu me manques beaucoup trop. Quatorze ans, quatorze ans que tu vis dans un autre monde, probablement meilleur pour toi. Tu dois être avec tes parents, papa m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts quand tu avais 18 ans. Un peu comme moi je t'aie perdu. Tout cela est de ma faute, je le sais, et je m'en veux, terriblement si tu savais. On pourrait être ensemble aujourd'hui. J'aurais fait ma crise d'adolescence, et tu m'aurais soutenu. J'aurais eue mes premières règles et tu m'aurais expliqué pourquoi je saignais, je n'aurais pas été obligée d'aller voir papa et de lui demander. Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'il faisait. Je serais tombé amoureuse et tu m'aurais expliqué comment on embrasse quelqu'un, au lieu de rester droite comme un piquet quand Edward l'a fait. Tu dois en avoir marre de lui, je me doute. Je sais aussi que tu voudrais probablement que j'avance, que j'oublie ta mort. Mais oublier ta mort serait comme oublier ma vie et mon histoire, car tu fais partie de moi. Alors jusqu'à mes vieux jours, je reviendrais te voir, et je te parlerais, jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne.

Je continuais de lui parler un peu, et une heure plus tard, je me relevais et fit une prière habituelle. Je repris la route, la tête vide. Je m'étais soulagé en lui parlant sur sa tombe. Je rentrais et trouvais la voiture de police de mon père. Il me dit que ses collègues lui avait dit de partir, comme toutes les années, il voulait aller travailler, mais il était morose et n'avançait pas dans son travail. Je le vis avec un visage blafard, je m'approchais de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte, et je sentis de l'eau couler dans ma nuque. Il essayait d'être fort fasse a moi, mais je savais que de temps en temps il craquait. Il était humain. Je montais dans ma chambre et mis un vieux sweet de mon père, et me couchais, la nuit dernière n'avait pas été bénéfique pour moi.

Je me levais quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte de ma chambre.

- Oui ? mon père entra.

- Edward veut te voir, je le laisse monter ?

* * *

Edward POV

Je décidais de marcher un peu au alentour de la maison, dans la forêt, pour m'éclaircir les idées, et faire comprendre a Bella que je l'aimais vraiment, et que même si je l'avais dit en étant fatigué et avec de l'alcool dans le sang, je le pensais vraiment. J'avais une envie monstre de la voir, mais je devais d'abord me rappeler ce qui c'était passé dans sa voiture, pour ne pas commettre de gaffe. Je vis plein d'animaux sauvages se balader, et je fis du mieux que je pus pour me souvenir mais rien, a part une chose : Tanya. Le prénom de Tanya me revenait sans cesse en mémoire quand je pensais à sa Chevrolet rouge. J'étais tellement perdu que je m'allongeais dans l'herbe en arrivant chez moi. Je restais là de longues minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Edward ? je reconnus la voix extrêmement calme de mon père, assis dans l'herbe a coté de moi.

- Quoi ? demandai-je un peu brutalement.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? On a entendu Isabella crier dans ta chambre comme quoi elle ne voulait plus te voir.

- Je sais, c'est ma faute, je suis un connard de première, avouai-je. Je pouvais dire tout ce que je pensais a mon père, il ne s'énervait pas si je balançais des insultes.

- Pourquoi tu te qualifies comme ça ?

- Hier soir, je lui ais avoué que je l'aimais, et ce matin je ne me souvenais plus de cela.

- Mais maintenant tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui

- Ses sentiments sont sincères ?

- Oui, répondis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais encore ici, au lieu d'être chez elle ?

- Je réfléchis à la meilleure façon pour lui avouer une nouvelle fois ce que je ressens, sans la brusquer.

- Utilise ton cœur, j'ai fait comme ça avec ta mère, et nous sommes toujours ensemble depuis nos 17 ans

- Et si elle ne veut pas m'écouter ?

- Utilise le papier.

- Le papier ? demandai-je, mais il venait déjà de partir

Je remontais dans ma chambre, et essayais de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il voulait que j'écrive une lettre, mais je n'avais jamais été doué avec les mots. Je suis un scientifique, et non un littéraire. Je pris des feuilles de brouillon, et essayais de rédiger quelque chose qui montrerais mes sentiments, et quelque chose d'un peu romantique. Je cherchais plusieurs fois, et soulignais les passages qui me plaisaient dans chaque lettre. Alice vint me voir plusieurs fois, et me proposa son aide pour la lettre, mais je refusais, c'était quelque chose que je devais faire seul. Au bout de deux heures, j'arrivais à faire quelque chose de correct, et le recopiais sur une belle feuille, et je vérifiais l'orthographe. Je trouvais une enveloppe, et écrivis son nom dessus.

Je me mis en route, en ne sachant pas si elle voudrait ou non me voir. Je roulais le plus lentement du monde pour réfléchir à un discours que je pourrais faire. Je compris l'angoisse que Bella avait ressentie quand elle avait voulu m'avouer ses sentiments. Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant, et je dus m'arrêter en route pour boire un peu d'eau et me calmer. Je me remis une route dix minutes plus tard, et fis le reste de la route en une traite. En arrivant devant sa maison, je restais dans ma voiture, regardant sa Chevrolet. Je me souvins de quoi nous avions parlés dans la voiture, et pourquoi le nom de Tanya me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Elle m'avait demandé si j'avais vraiment aimé Tanya, et juste le fait de lui avoir dit que cela ne comptait pas, elle avait soufflé de soulagement. Je sortis de la voiture et traversais la route pour aller chez elle. Le poids de la lettre augmentait de pas en pas, et en frappant à sa porte, elle était lourde comme du plomb.

- Edward, me salua son père.

- Bonjour shérif Swan, Pui-je voir votre fille, s'il vous plait, c'est important.

- Entre, elle est entrain de dormir. Je vais aller la réveiller, sinon elle va faire la java cette nuit. Désolé pour le désordre, mais aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour. Assis-toi, je reviens.

Je pris une chaise et essayais de comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'album que son père feuilletait avant que j'arrive. C'était lui, le jour de son mariage. Je me rappelais trop tard que c'était le jour de la mort de sa mère. Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus crétin du monde. Elle avait probablement d'autre chose à penser aujourd'hui, et je l'ennuyais avec mes sentiments et ma perte de mémoire. J'entendis Bella dire de l'étage ' mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?' et son père lui répondre ' il veut te parler, il a l'air bouleversé, avec un air triste sur le visage. Laisse le entrer, et si tu ne veux plus lui parler sors'

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes et son père redescendit.

- Tu peux monter, troisième porte à gauche.

- Merci shérif. Désolé de venir vous ennuyer aujourd'hui.

- C'est rien.

Je montais et traversais le couloir lentement. La lettre dans ma poche prit de plus en plus de poids, et quand je fus face a la troisième porte a gauche, je n'arrivais pas à lever ma main pour signaler ma présence. Sans que je commande quoi que ce soit, je frappais trop coup léger. J'entendis sa voix étouffé par le bois dire :

- Entre !

Je n'étais jamais entré dans sa chambre, et la contemplais rapidement. En face de la porte, il y avait son lit, avec au dessus et à coté plusieurs étagères remplis de livre, tous de Shakespeare, ou de grands auteurs. Il y avait une caisse par terre où je voyais des choses plus contemporaines, comme Harry Potter ou d'autres sagas. Sur la droite, il y avait un bureau où croulait touts ses devoirs, et dessous une sacoche pour un ordinateur portable. Il y avait aussi tout au fond un sac plastique dans lequel je pouvais deviner le canard qu'Alice lui avait offert. Les murs étaient tapissés de violet. Elle était assise sur son lit, au milieu, l'oreiller et le sommier derrière elle. Moi, j'attendais comme un con sur le seuil qu'elle me fasse entrer.

- Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait. Je m'exécutais et me mis en face d'elle, et la regardais. Elle avait changé depuis tout a l'heure, elle n'était plus la fille pleurante que j'avais quitté, mais une femme forte, en confiance car elle était dans son environnement. Pour moi c'était totalement l'inverse, j'étais dans un univers inconnu, et je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Elle me regardait, je la regardais. Elle attendait probablement que je prenne la parole.

- ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? autant commencer sur un terrain neutre.

- Oui, merci. Tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour me demander comment j'allais, sinon, tu aurais envoyé un texto, au lieu de gaspiller ton essence. Ouah, je le sens mal là.

- Non, tu as raison. J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, et si tu ne veux pas les écouter, j'ai écrit une lettre.

- Ok, dit-elle simplement.

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Elle se tendit à ses mots.

- Et ? Pourrais-tu me donner la lettre s'il te plait ?

- Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre de ma bouche ce que je vais te dire ?

- Je sais déjà ce que tu va me dire, je préférerais que ce soit moins douloureux, et ne pas à avoir encaissé ça d'un coup, et aussi éviter, par la même occasion, de fondre en larmes devant toi, encore une fois aujourd'hui.

- Ce que tu crois est faux.

- Je crois ce que je veux. Ça s'appelle la liberté de pensée.

- Nous allons éviter une dispute qui aurait pour but uniquement de nous séparer au lieu de nous rapprocher. Tiens voila la lettre. Lis-la le plus tôt possible, et envoie-moi un texto ou appelle-moi quand tu l'auras lu, pour que nous en discutions. La partie n'était probablement pas perdue, elle portait toujours mon collier sur elle Je posais la lettre sur son lit.

- Ok. A demain. Elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose. Non, pas demain, mais mardi, a mardi.

- Pourquoi mardi ?

- Demain mon père et moi nous nous remettons de nos émotions. Comme tout les ans

- Ah. Je passerais t'apporter tes cours.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine.

- J'y tiens.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle. A demain

- A demain

Je sortis de sa chambre, saluai son père et repris ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je regardais mon portable toutes les cinq minutes, pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait ouvert cette foutue lettre. J'attendis toute la soirée, rien. Je m'endormis et me réveillais brusquement a 00h40. Mon portable venait de vibrer, m'annonçant un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_C'est Bella Swan, je t'envoie ce texto avec le nouveau téléphone que mon père m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire. J'ai lu ta lettre, et je te confirme qu'il faut qu'on parle. Demain, chez moi à 18h30, tu peux ?_

Mon cœur s'envola dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Bella POV

Je regardais fixement cette lettre portant mon nom : _Isabella SWAN._ Je savais ce qu'elle renfermait, elle disait qu'il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait, mais en réalité, c'est juste de l'amitié. Je tendis ma main vers celle-ci, et la mis sur ma table de chevet. Elle sembla me bruler. Elle signifiait la fin de notre amitié naissante, que rien n'était possible entre nous, et qu'il ne pourrait pas être ami avec une fille folle amoureuse. Je voulais retarder ce moment, pour savourer ce qui restait de notre amitié. Je me plongeais sur un bouquin que je devais terminer pour normalement lundi, mais j'avais jusqu'à mardi. Je n'étais pas entrainée dans l'histoire que d'habitude, j'étais attirée par cette enveloppe plus que de raison. Je la rangeais dans ma commode, son contact avec ma peau me brula une nouvelle fois.

Je faillis céder à plusieurs reprises, mais mon père m'appela heureusement pour manger.

- Il te voulait quoi Edward ? me demanda-t-il

- Me parler, ou me donner une lettre. Je devais choisir

- Tu as pris la lettre je suppose ?

- Oui

- Tu l'as lue ?

- Non, j'ai peur. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait hier soir. Le regard de mon père s'illumina brusquement, et je dus malheureusement l'éteindre.

- Mais, il ne s'en souvenait pas ce matin. Il est passé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire. Je sais déjà ce que va dire cette lettre, ne t'en fais pas. Il mit sa main sur la mienne.

- Ma chérie, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez joué avec la chance ?

- Peut-être, espère toujours, va l'ouvrir quand tu te sentiras prête.

- Ouais je sais

- Sinon tu as eue quoi comme cadeau ? Je rougis directement.

- Un livre de poésie de Ben, une bouteille de parfum de Jasper, des fringues de la part d'Angela, ce collier de la part d'Edward.

- Et Alice ? demanda-t-il

- Euh, un bon d'achat pour des livres, dis-je, m'empourprant derechef

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, il devrait y avoir autre chose ? dis-je, incrédule

- Non…

Nous continuâmes notre repas tout les deux, bien que nous ne mangions pas beaucoup, pensant tout les deux à maman.

Je remontais dans ma chambre, et me remis dans mon livre que je finis heureusement. Il était plus de minuit. J'ouvris ma commode pour ranger le livre et faire les résumes obligatoires demain quand je tombais sur la lettre. Je savais que j'étais prête. Je tendis ma main pour prendre la lettre, son contact ne me brula pas, je savais que tout était fini. Je glissais mon doigt pour soulever la bande adhésive quand je me coupais le doigt. Une goutte de sang se forma, mais je continuais quand même. La lettre était très bien écrite.

_Isabella, _

_Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, je te le dis, au cas où mes idées ne seraient pas claires. Je t'ais dit que je suis romantique, j'espère l'être avec cette lettre._

_J'ai recouvré toute ma mémoire, et je me souviens de tout, de chacun de tes gestes, de chacun de tes mouvements contre mon corps quand nous avons dansés. Je me souviens aussi de la déclaration d'amour que je t'ais faite. Et je t'écris ses mots dans un état parfaitement normal. J'ai une copie de la lettre au cas où j'aurais une nouvelle amnésie._

_Oui, toi Isabella Marie Swan, née le 13 septembre 1992, tu m'as fait comprendre l'amour. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et j'ai compris ce que racontais les autres : le fait d'avoir besoin a chaque seconde de toi, et de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu t'es transformée en drogue. Je n'ais jamais eue de petites-amies, et j'ai envie que la première (et probablement seule) sur cette liste. J'ai envie de connaitre l'amour sous toutes ses formes, j'ai envie d'apprendre, d'apprendre cette chose que l'on apprend avec l'être aimé : les baisers passionnés jusqu'à en être a bout de souffles, les jambes qui flanchent, j'ai envie de couvrir ton cou de suçon pour montrer a la face du monde que la fille merveilleuse qui est entrain de lire cette lettre, elle est a moi._

_Si par malheur tu ne voudrais plus de moi car je t'ais trop fait souffrir, je pourrais le comprendre, mais sache que je mourrais de désespoir si tu me refusais cet amour._

_Voila, ces mots tu les attendais depuis longtemps, et je te les donne enfin._

_Contacte-moi au plus vite, si tu as perdu mon numéro, le revoilà : 00 9898 2842 85_

_Edward qui se rend compte maintenant de ses sentiments._

J'étais totalement a l'ouest, finalement, il m'aimait, mais je ne savais pas si je voulais de cet amour là. Je lui envoyais un texto :

_C'est Bella Swan, je t'envoie ce texto avec le nouveau téléphone que mon père m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire. J'ai lu ta lettre, et je te confirme qu'il faut qu'on parle. Demain, chez moi à 18h30, tu peux ?_

Je m'endormis en pensant à lui, à sa révélation. Mes rêves ne tournèrent qu'autour de lui, et de ses mots. Le lendemain, je relus la lettre une nouvelle fois, pour être sure que je n'avais pas rêvé, et que j'étais dans la réalité. Je n'arrivais pas à bosser, j'étais obnubilé par ces révélations.

La journée défila rapidement, je me fis un sandwich, j'avais extrêmement faim, n'ayant rien mangé hier soir. Je regardais les Simson, quand la sonnette retentit. Il était 16 heures 15. Je me levais pour aller à la porte, il pleuvait des cordes, et je reconnus Edward sous mon porche, avec deux heures d'avances, ses cheveux cuivrés dégoulinant d'eau de pluie. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour cette conversation.

* * *

Alors ? Ed s'est fait pardonné non ? Le numéro de portable n'existe pas, n'appelez pas. Pour Alia00 : tu voulais avoir son numéro pour briser tes reves ? Le voila lol

A samedi prochain, j'espere sincerement que vous avez aimés.

Bisous ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde, j'espere que vous allez bien ! Je poste aujourd'hui désolé, mais je n'avais pas terminé le chapitre hier, j'espere que ça vous plaira. Bientot 200 review, j'en reviens pas =) Merci beaucoup ^^ Merci aussi à toutes vos mises en alertes et vos favoris merci merci merci. Voila la suite

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Bella POV

Je m'avançais timidement jusqu'à la porte, il devait y avoir un problème pour qu'il soit autant en avance, et qu'il sèche les cours. Il regardait de tout les cotés, et quand j'apparus enfin dans son champ de vision, je m'avançais rapidement vers la porte, j'étais quand même polie, et faire attendre ses invités sous la pluie était franchement sadique. J'ouvris la porte et ça réaction me surprit énormément. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne réagissais même pas. Il couvrait mon visage de baiser sans jamais toucher mes lèvres. Il marmonna plusieurs mots en même temps.

- Bella… tu… tu me… rends dingue… si tu… tu savais… j'ai… pas … pas dormi… de la… la nuit… je pensais… trop…trop a toi… tu es… la seule…seule qui compte… a mes yeux… je vais… enfin t'aimer… comme tu le désire… depuis si… si longtemps…

Il commença à se rapprocher ses lèvres de moi, mais me ressaisissant, je mis mes mains sur sa bouche.

* * *

Edward POV

Je pensais à elle non-stop depuis que j'avais reçu son message. J'avais peu (pour ne pas dire pas) dormi de la nuit, je pensais à ce que c'était d'avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un, une relation amoureuse. J'allais enfin connaitre ça, avec la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Je crevais d'envie de la voir, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres en gonflent, et qu'elle soit désorienté pour qu'elle ne sache même plus son nom.

En cours, j'écrivais B+E de partout, avant je traitais de con tout ceux faisant cela, et maintenant je les comprenais. Même Nessie avait passé ce stade là. Je regardais l'horloge toute les cinq minutes, attendant que la petite aiguille arrive sur le 6. Je crus sauter de joie quand ils nous annoncèrent que les cours s'arrêtaient à 16 heures, tous les profs avaient une réunion d'urgence a propos de quelque chose d'extrêmement important. J'essayais d'appeler Bella pour lui dire que j'arrivai, mais je basculais à chaque fois sur messagerie. Tant pis, ce sera une surprise !

Je sortis en courant sous la pluie, et essayais de m'abriter tant bien que mal sous le minuscule porche. Je sonnais et attendis. Personne n'arrivait, je scrutais l'intérieur en espérant voir sa présence. Elle apparut dans mon champ de vision, et se hâta de venir m'ouvrir. J'entrais et refermais la porte d'un coup de talon, et la fit avancer jusqu'au mur. Je couvris son visage et son cou de baiser, sans toucher ses lèvres, il fallait que je lui parle avant.-

- Bella… tu… tu me… rends dingue… si tu… tu savais… j'ai… pas … pas dormi… de la… la nuit… je pensais… trop…trop à toi… tu es… la seule…seule qui compte… à mes yeux… je vais… enfin t'aimer… comme tu le désires… depuis si… si longtemps…

Je m'approchais de ses lèvres, mais elle fit quelque chose de surprenant, elle mit sa main sur ma bouche.

- Attend, il faut qu'on parle avant, s'il te plait… Sa main glissa lentement de mes lèvres.

- Je t'écoute. Ça ne devait pas être grave.

- Je demande une chose : du temps.

- Du temps ? demandai-je, choquée. Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire le point !

- Le point sur ?

- Mes sentiments, et surtout les tiens !

- Explique-toi, je te prie, une tristesse s'empara de moi

- Tu ne me connaissais pas, je t'ais avoué mes sentiments et tu m'as rejeté. Apres, 4 heures plus tard, tu me proposes une amitié que j'accepte illico. Ensuite, hier, tu m'avoues être tombé amoureux de moi, pour que quelques heures plus tard, tu ais une amnésie, qui m'as de nouveau brisé le cœur. Dans l'après-midi, tu me donnes une lettre, dans laquelle tu m'annonces être dans ton état normal, et en plus amoureux. J'aimerais juste savoir si mon cœur est oui ou non capable de supporter peut-être une nouvelle déception. Et si ça ce trouves, tes sentiments sont juste une amitié renforcée.

- Je suis conscient de t'avoir par deux fois détruite, et je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre, et le baiser m'a juste ouvert les yeux.

- Juste du temps, c'est tout ce que je demande. S'il te plait, je ne veux plus souffrir.

- Combien de temps ? demandai-je

- Jusqu'au voyage en Floride, dernier délai. Ça te va ?

- Ai-je le choix ? demandai-je, légèrement résigné

- Pas tellement, dit-elle, détournant son regard.

- Accorde-moi une chose, une petite chose

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique

- Un baiser, juste un baiser, la suppliai-je. Elle soupira de résignation et murmura un léger 'd'accord'

Je m'approchais tendrement de son visage, elle avait fermé les yeux. Mes mains se glissèrent dans son cou, et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, tel un papillon. Je fis durer ce baiser le plus longtemps possible, et je dus me séparer de ses lèvres. Nous étions le 15 septembre, nous partions pour le 20 octobre en Floride. Je devrais patienter un mois et cinq jours pour savoir si ma vie sentimentale allait enfin décoller. Je partis de chez elle, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. J'espérais qu'elle savourait ce baiser que je venais de lui offrir.

* * *

Bella POV

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés après son baiser. J'essayais de redescendre de la planète où il venait de m'envoyer. Je sentais encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, tel un fantôme. J'avais eue raison de lui demander du temps, pour savoir si je voulais vraiment être avec lui. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Tout les jours, Edward venait me voir, me faisait la bise, et je regardais ses yeux. Il y avait à chaque fois une lueur d'espoir, que je lui dise que j'étais prête pour une relation, mais chaque jour, je ne lui parlais pas de ça. Personne n'était au courant de notre deal, Alice m'envoyait des texto dans lequel elle me disait que son frère était malheureux comme les pierres, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Je feignais à chaque fois l'innocence.

Ce petit manège dura environ 15 jours.

Mardi matin, fin septembre, je me réveillais et fit les mêmes gestes : je descendais me faire un petit-déj, mon père me rejoignait dix minutes plus tard. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis mon anniversaire, il devait mettre ça sur le compte de la mort de maman, qui n'avait surement pas arrangé les choses. Je remontais dans ma chambre, choisis des vêtements chauds car il allait probablement faire froid aujourd'hui. Je partis sous la douche, et y restait longtemps, pour me réchauffer avant d'affronter une dure journée. A 7h30, je me décidais enfin à partir de la maison, et me garais sur le parking, le plus loin possible des voitures des J2MSRE.

Bien que nos ennuis avec eux se fussent arrêtés, j'avais toujours une méfiance contenue à leur égard. Je rejoignis Alice, Jasper, Edward, Angela et Ben. Ces derniers trainaient à présent toujours avec nous, ils étaient super sympa, Ben et Jasper avait un caractère similaire. Je fis la bise à tout le monde, et en dernier à Edward. La lueur dans ses yeux se renforçait de jours en jours, il espérait sincèrement, et je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir à ce point. Nous ne nous adressions presque jamais la parole, sauf pour les choses nécessaires en littérature comme : 'tu peux me prêter ta gomme s'il te plait ?' ou autre politesse du genre.

J'écoutais Alice et Angela débattre sur une sortie shopping (à laquelle j'étais conviée) pour savoir si elle préférerait aller sur Seattle ou rester sur Port Angeles.

- Seattle à 10 fois plus de boutiques que Port Angeles ! essaya de convaincre Alice.

- Ouais mais Seattle c'est loin quand même, dit Angela

- Oui mais…

- Alice tu es au courant du meurtrier en série de Seattle ? intervenais-je

- S'il y a un meurtrier en série, il est hors de question que ma chérie aille à Seattle, dit Ben.

Alice se résigna et me foudroya du regard. Je lui fis un léger sourire.

- Bella ? Le doux ténor qui venait de prononcer ce mot me fit sursauter.

- Oui ? répondis-je à Edward

- Je peux te parler, en privée ? je fus surpris mais acceptais. Il m'entraina dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Les autres n'avaient même pas remarqué notre disparition.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je

- Voila, je… je vou…voudrais savoir…si. Il fit une longue pause. Je ne l'avais jamais connu bégayant, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire.

- Si ? l'incitai-je à continuer. Il prit une forte respiration. Il parla si rapidement que je ne compris absolument rien.

- Quoi ? j'ai rien compris.

- Je refais : Veux-tu venir au restaurant avec moi samedi soir ? il se mit à rougir comme un petit garçon.

- Ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je m'incruste ? demandai-je. Je supposais qu'Alice avait demandé à ses parents la permission de m'inviter, et Edward à fait le reste. Il tourna rouge sang, une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage. Il marmonna :

- Un tête-à-tête. Je compris brusquement, et virais à la même teinte que lui.

- Ben…euh…pourquoi…pas… bégayai-je à mon tour. La lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux devint brasier, je m'en voulus de suite de lui donner de probable faux espoir.

- Super ! Je passe te prendre à 19 heures 30 d'accord ?

- Si tu veux. J'étais toujours ahurie, je ne me contrôlais même plus. Je compris que j'étais en cours uniquement quand la prof rendit les interros d'anglais.

Le soir, je rentrais chez moi, et annonçais à mon père que je sortais au cinéma avec le groupe. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à savoir que j'étais uniquement avec Edward. Personne n'était au courant de notre diner, sinon Alice aurait déboulé comme une furie, me proposant une séance shopping à la noix. Je m'inquiétais de ma tenue uniquement le samedi soir, je ne savais trop quoi mettre. Je choisis la chemise blanche à fleur noire. Je me rappelais la dernière fois que je l'avais mise, c'étais pour le diner avec Charlotte, qui avait bouleversé beaucoup de choses. Sans elle, je ne serais même pas amie avec lui. _Et bientôt peut-être plus… _

Pour compléter ma chemise, je mis un pantalon noir, et choisis une paire de Converses assortie. Je partis dans la salle de bain de mon père, et pris un long bain, pour ne pas penser à ma soirée que j'allais passer avec Edward. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous (et Dieu sait qu'ils le sont) je n'avais jamais imaginé cela. Je me demandais de quoi nous allions bien pouvoir parler pendant tout un diner. Je sortis de la baignoire après y avoir fait trempette durant facilement 45 minutes. Je m'habillais et me maquillais légèrement, je ne savais pas dans quelle restaurant il allait m'emmener, il y avait deux extrêmes : un Macdonald, ou un machin trois étoiles où personne ne sait quel fourchette utiliser. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. J'attrapais ma veste, et le rejoignis. En voyant sa tenue, une chose était sure : c'était probablement pas un Macdonald.

* * *

Edward POV

Quand elle a dit oui, mon cœur a fait un bon immense dans mon corps. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement. Le coup du restau, c'était une idée d'Emmett, tout les 36 du mois, il arrive à dire un truc cohérant. Ou alors, sa privation d'ordi lui rendait peu à peu des neurones… Bref, j'avais réservé dans le nouveau restaurant italien de Port Angeles, elle m'avait dit que la nourriture italienne était sa préféré. Je marquais des points petit à petit avec elle, pour que nos relations s'améliorent.

Je décidais de m'habiller assez classe, pour pouvoir tenir la comparaison avec elle. Je pris une chemise blanche, une cravate que mes parents m'avaient achetées un jour pour un gala de charité de l'hôpital, endroit où tout le monde porte des costumes qui montaient facilement à 7 000 $. Je la dénouais pour faire un effet plus décontracté. Je mis un jean neuf, et une paire de chaussures plates. Je cherchais mes clefs de voiture quand Alice entra brusquement dans ma chambre.

- Putain Alice, on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? j'aurais put être à poil !

- Faux, car quand tu te changes, tu va dans la salle de bain ! Elle connaissait toutes mes habitudes, ça pouvait être chiant. Tu sors ? me demanda-t-elle

- Non, tu vois là je vais me faire une soirée DVD ! A ton avis ?

- Tourne-toi vers moi, tu as mal fait ton nœud. Tu pourrais m'aider en math ?

- Sur quoi ? demandai-je alors qu'elle défaisait la cravate pour bien la positionner autour de mon cou.

- Les fonctions sinusoïdales ! j'ai rien compris !

- Va dans mon classeur vert, j'ai un cours dessus, et si tu ne comprends pas, je t'explique demain ok ? elle serra la cravate autour de mon cou et la desserra juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Alice tu ne me demande pas avec qui je sors ? demandai-je. D'habitude, j'avais droit a un interrogatoire en règle, et là…

- Pas la peine, je sais que tu va au restaurant avec Bella. Elle sortit de ma chambre en me laissant planter là comme un con.

Je retrouvais mes clefs de voiture dix minutes plus tard : Nessie, voulant faire une blague à son grand frère, les avait planqués sous son matelas. Je partis en 4eme vitesse, j'étais déjà en retard. J'arrivais chez elle en un temps record et sonnais. Elle apparut dans mon champ de vision, elle était sublime avec sa chemise blanche à fleur noir, et son pantalon noir. Elle ouvrit et me fit la bise.

- Ouah, tu es magnifique Bella !

- Merci, toi aussi tu es sublime.

Elle s'installa coté passager et je repris le volant. L'ambiance était assez tendue, personne n'osait parler. J'allumais la radio et la chanson qui passait était 'Uprising' de Muse. J'aperçus les lèvres de Bella bouger, elle chantait les paroles silencieusement. J'essayais d'arriver le plus rapidement au restaurant, pour que nous parlions. Nous y étions 20 minutes plus tard, j'avais de la chance, j'étais tombé sur une radio faisant une soirée spécial Muse. Bella était dans son univers, m'oubliant. Nous avions eu droit après 'Uprising' à 'Undisclosed Desires', 'The Resistance', et quand nous arrivâmes, c'étais la fin de 'Neutron Star Collision'. Ce qui m'impressionna, c'est qu'elle connaissait toutes les paroles par cœur.

Nous entrâmes, en vrai gentleman, je lui tenus la porte. Elle me remercia et la serveuse nous emmena à notre table, située au milieu de tout le monde.

- N'auriez vous pas quelque chose de plus…privée ? demandai-je

- Non monsieur nous sommes désolée, la serveuse essayait de me draguer avec ses battements de cils totalement stupide.

- Vous êtes sure ? demandai-je en lui montrant trois billets verts sous le regard ébahi de Bella

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, s'empressa-t-elle de dire

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à un endroit isolé du restaurant, et elle entoura notre table d'un paravent style japonais.

- Si mademoiselle Swan veut bien se donner la peine, dis-je en lui tirant la chaise. Elle rougit fortement et murmura un merci à peine audible.

Je m'installais face à elle et nous nous contemplâmes sans rien dire.

- ça va ? demandai-je, essayant de lancer une conversation

- Ben ouais, et toi ?

- Super bien, car j'ai une fille magnifique assise en face de moi. Je ne crus pas qu'une telle teinte de rouge puisse exister. Je me sentais enfin entier quand j'étais avec elle. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la serveuse (celle qui essayait de le draguer) revint.

- Vous voulez un apéritif monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse à vomir.

- Je vais prendre un jus de fruits, et pour toi Bella ? demandai-je

- Un verre de Coca, s'il vous plait

- Elle partit et me laissa avec ma princesse rougissante. J'hésitais à poser cette question mais il le fallait, sinon j'allais paniquer le reste de la soirée

- Hum, Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as réfléchis à… ma proposition. Elle soupira brutalement

- Edward, je ne sais toujours pas, excuse moi, je suis perdue dans mes sentiments. J'espère te donner la réponse que tu attends.

- C'est douloureux d'attendre. C'est une sorte de mini revanche pour toi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- J'ai calculé, tu as attendu 2555 jours mon amour, donc en me faisant patienter 35 jours, tu prends une légère revanche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave.

- Je ne fais pas ça du tout ma… la serveuse revint

- Tenez monsieur, elle déposa le verre avec une extrême délicatesse. Voila pour vous, elle prit le verre de Coca et le posa brutalement sur la table, faisant gicler des gouttes sucrées sur la table et sur Bella. Elle partit sans même s'excuser.

- Super le service, marmonnai-je

- C'est pas grave, c'est juste trois gouttes ! Elle s'essuya avec sa serviette. Je levais mon verre et dit 'santé' en tapant mon verre avec le sien. Ma boisson était délicieuse, mais Bella fit une tête bizarre.

- Ça va ? demandai-je

- Le Coca est chaud.

- Tu veux que je rappelle la serveuse ? demandai-je

- Non laisse c'est rien. On disait ? demanda-t-elle

- J'allais dire que si tu veux, je pourrais me défendre, pour que tu puisses faire un choix en ayant toutes les données nécessaires.

- Je t'écoute

- Eh bien, je ne compte pas t'abandonner au bout de 15 jours, si c'est cela qui te fait paniquer

- Quand comptes-tu m'abandonner, par exemple ? J'étais sur une pente très glissante. Une fois que tu m'auras pris ma virginité ? demanda-t-elle

- Je ne suis pas comme ça Bella, je n'ais jamais couché avec quelqu'un, et je ne mentirais jamais à une fille pour le faire, ça je peux te le garantir. Mes parents m'ont toujours appris à respecter les femmes. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne ferrais quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

- Alors, quand comptes-tu m'abandonner si ce n'est pas au bout de 15 jours ?

- Tant que tu m'aimeras Bella, je resterais près de toi. Si un jour tu ne supportes plus ma présence, je partirais car je saurais que tu vivras mieux sans moi. La serveuse revint et nous tendit deux cartes.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse du temps pour choisir ? demanda-t-elle. Traduction : elle voulait un prétexte pour revenir le plus tôt possible.

- Non, restez, on va vite se décider. Elle fit une moue triste devant nous.

- Je prendrais vos spécialités de pâtes ! dis-je

- Bien, et vous mademoiselle ?

- Une pizza 4 fromages, mais sans anchois s'il vous plait, je suis allergique.

- Je reviens dans peu de temps

Elle disparut et Bella but une gorgée de son Coca chaud

- Alors ? As-tu d'autres doutes ou questions ? demandai-je

- Défends ton cas, dit-elle simplement

- Si tu décides de me donner l'immense honneur de devenir ta petite-amie, je compte te couvrir de cadeau, de baisers, de caresses, de tout ce que tu voudras

- Tout ?

- Absolument tout !

- Déjà, je déteste être le centre d'attention, donc les cadeaux c'est mort. Les baisers, si tu veux, tu pourras m'en donner autant que tu en souhaites. Par contre les caresses… Je ne sais pas trop

- Bella, tu as un corps magnifique, il faut juste que tu en prennes conscience.

- Tu te rends compte que caresses = caresses sur un lit = vêtements à terre = relation sexuelle ?

- Arrête de te compliquer la vie Bella, il faut que tu te détendes !

- Je sais, j'imagine toujours le pire mais…

- Bella, sur ma tête, il n'y à pas écrit 'violeur'.

- J'espère bien… dit-elle, me faisant éclater de rire.

- Tenez pour vous monsieur. Je reviens avec votre pizza mademoiselle.

- Excusez-moi, l'interpelai-je

- Oui ? dit-elle, avec son sourire à deux balles.

- La galanterie, comme le bon sens d'ailleurs, voudrait que vous serviez ma compagne en premier.

Elle partit en rougissant comme une tomate. Bella se retenait de rigoler.

- Si tu avais des questions sur le fait que je pourrais te tromper ou me laisser draguer en ta présence sont elles défendues ? demandai-je

- Totalement !

Ma ''meilleure amie'' revint avec la pizza et nous commençâmes à manger. Mes pâtes étaient délicieuses, Bella dégustait sa pizza, elle prit une part, mais au bout de trois bouchés, elle se mit à marmonner : 'la garce'

- Bella, ça va ? demandai-je, inquiet

- Tu me crois si je te dis que ta ''chérie'' a mit des anchois dans ma pizza ?

- Euh, non ? osai-je

- Goute. Je me coupais une part et pus constater que oui, il y avait bien des anchois. Bella commençait à se gratter de partout. Je vis passer la serveuse et l'appelais. Elle couru me voir

- Vous avez un problème monsieur ?

- Oui, vous ! Je peux vous garantir que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Mais qu'ais-je fais ? demanda-t-elle, l'innocence incarné

- Mis des anchois dans une pizza alors que l'on vous avez spécifié le contraire !

- Mais je n'ais rien fait ! Les cuisiniers ont peut-être mal compris !

- Vous voulez qu'on aille leur parler ? je commençais à m'énerver sévèrement, ce qui était très TRES mauvais pour elle

- Bon d'accord j'ai mis des anchois et alors ? Elle ne va pas en mourir ! Bella répondit à ma place

- Techniquement, si je n'ais rapidement une piqure de Cortisone, je peux mourir étouffée. Je m'approchais de Bella, l'aidais à mettre sa veste, en lançant un dernier regard à la serveuse

- Nous n'allons pas en rester là !

Nous sortîmes le plus vite possible, nous rendant à l'hôpital de Forks, mon père était de garde

* * *

Bella POV

LA GARCE ! J'avais des plaques rouges sur tout le corps qui me démangeait atrocement. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, il fallait que je me détende, sinon cela allait empirer. Edward me regardait toutes les cinq secondes, s'attendant à me voir raide morte. Il s'excusa pour ce malheureux contretemps, je ne lui en voulais pas, ce n'est pas notre faute si on est tombés sur la seule serveuse qui avait des projets de meurtres ! Il roulait extrêmement vite, au lieu de 40 miles, il était déjà a 60. J'espérais que mon père ne patrouillait pas à cet endroit, sinon, il pouvait dire adieu à son permis.

Je commençais à regarder autour de moi, et reconnus les alentours de l'hôpital. Il se gara comme un pro, et m'aida à descendre de la voiture pour me conduire à l'intérieur. Son père feuilletait des dossiers sur le comptoir de l'accueil, attendant un cas important. Il me vit entrer et nous conduisit dans un box et Edward expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

- D'habitude ton médecin te donne quoi en cas d'allergie ?

- De la cortisone, réussi-je a prononcer. Il fouilla dans plusieurs tiroirs et trouva le produit et il prit une seringue. Je crus défaillir en voyant la longueur de l'aiguille. Je fermais les yeux alors que le docteur Cullen passa derrière moi et relevai ma chemise. Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne, j'ouvris les yeux, c'était celle d'Edward.

- Ne pense à rien Bella, regarde moi, ou plutôt écoute moi. Tout va bien se passer, c'est juste une petite aiguille de rien du tout qui va soulager ta douleur. Tout va s'arranger Bella.

- Voila, c'est fini !

- Déjà ? Je me retournais et contemplais le père de mon ami

- Oui, déjà fini. Je suis fort hein ? Je sais ne me remerciez pas

- Tes chevilles vont bien papa ? dit Edward, rigolant

- Oui magnifiquement bien ! Au fait, j'ai appris ça tout a l'heure, le 19 octobre, le nouveau directeur fait une grande réception ici. Il faut venir accompagner.

- Le 19 ? La veille du voyage ? demanda Edward

- Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fêtes, c'est grandes pompes, caviar et tout le tralala, mais il faut que nous y allions, je dirige quand même une partie des urgences et le service de chirurgie. Je me sentais mal à l'aise dans cette conversation père-fils.

- Je peux rentrer docteur ? intervenais-je

- Oui, mais si tu recommences à avoir des plaques rouges tu viens immédiatement compris !

- Oui. Au revoir

- Au revoir Isabella

Je remis ma veste et Edward me tendis la sienne, imprégné de son odeur douce et réconfortante. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi et s'excusa maintes et maintes fois pour ce fichu problème. Il allait régler ça avec ses parents. Se garant dans la pelouse, il me contempla.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, à part le passage aux urgences c'était parfait

- Tu veux être ma cavalière à la réception de l'hôpital ? proposa-t-il du tac-o-tac

- Hum… Les soirées chic où tout le monde parle en langage soutenu, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, je suis fille de shérif, je ne suis pas de ce monde là.

- Car tu crois que j'en fais parti ? Mes parents ont, certes, de l'argent, mais je n'ais jamais supporté ces soirées où au lieu de parler comme tout le monde, ils disent des mots comme 'fichtre'. Pour eux 'zut' ou 'mince' ce sont des insultes. Allez viens, je t'en pris ! Je supportais mal quand il me suppliait, donc je dus, comme à chaque fois, accepter

- Super ! Par contre, Alice t'emmènera faire du shopping, car pour eux, quand tu es habillée comme ça, pour n'importe qui, tu es superbe. Pour la 'haute', je ne pense pas du tout cela, mais tu es habillé comme une mendiante.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! dis-je

- Je ne le pense absolument pas !

- Bon, je vais rentrer, ça fait bizarre de devoir rester dans une voiture pendant 10 minutes. A bientôt

- Bye. J'ouvris la portière et lui dit :

- Mon avis à changé, je te donnerais une réponse rapidement. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et rentrais. Il n'avait toujours pas démarré le moteur.

Je retirais mes vêtements dans ma chambre et contemplais mon corps, uniquement vêtu de mon soutien-gorge et shorty. Les plaques rouges commençaient à devenir roses par endroit, mais certaines persistaient encore. Il m'avait fait l'injection vers 21 h 45. Mon médecin traitant me disait que si les plaques persistaient 12 heures après l'injection de cortisone, je devais retourner à l'hôpital.

Je me couchais en pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais ce n'est pas cela qui comptait le plus. Il m'avait tenu la main, et il m'avait rassuré, c'était ça le plus important pour moi. Dans le combat qui était de : 50-50, la donne avait changé et est passé à 60-40 positivement. Il restait à savoir si cela allait durer longtemps.

Nous avions à présent au lycée des relations normales, nous nous parlions à midi, il m'aidait pour mes matières scientifiques, et je l'aidais pour les matières un peu plus 'littéraires'. Nous discutions tard le soir par message, nous parlions de tout et de rien, il me disait des choses magnifiques, qui me faisaient secrètement rougir sous ma couette.

Malheureusement pour moi, le samedi avant la réception, Alice seule m'emmena dans les boutiques les plus chics de tout Port Angeles. J'avais à présent une carte de crédit, et quand je voyais les prix, je me disais que j'allais vider mon compte. Elle m'emmenait dans le rayon des robes les plus chères, alors que j'allais vers celles à ''bas-prix''.

- Bella, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ab-so-lu-ment !

- Fais voir ! demandai-je. Elle cacha le prix et me montra une robe, rose pale, en soie, s'attachant derrière la nuque, m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Je touchais la soie lisse qui venait de Paris.

- Elle est magnifique ! m'écriai-je presque. Il est rare que j'ais un coup de cœur aussi fort pour un vêtement. Combien elle coute ? demandai-je. Elle ne devait pas être donnée.

- Oh, juste 2 500 $ !

- QUOI ? le peu de clientes se retournèrent sur moi

- Pour une soie de Paris, elle est bradée, d'habitude elle vaudrait dans les 5 000 $

- Tu es marteau, tout simplement malade, je m'en vais, je mettrais la robe de mon anniversaire, quitte à passer pour une pouilleuse, je préfère pouvoir me payer la fac !

Je partis en rogne, je n'en revenais toujours pas du prix de la robe. Je rentrais chez moi, mis un jogging et un sweet et glandais tranquillement devant la télé. Mon père rentra tôt et me demanda ce que j'avais acheté. Je lui fis une blague et lui fit croire que j'avais acheté la robe a 2 500 $. Heureusement qu'il était assis sinon il serait tombé. Il souffla de soulagement quand je lui annonçais que c'était une blague.

Je me couchais tôt, je n'avais rien à faire et en plus j'étais fatigué. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par la sonnette. Qui pouvait venir déranger les gens à 11 heures du matin un dimanche, c'est aberrant ! Mon père ouvrit, et referma la porte de suite. Je descendis, je ne pourrais pas me rendormir de toute façon. Je demandais qui étai-ce, et mon père me tendis la boite a mon nom. Je l'ouvris, il y avait une rose sur le dessus, et un petit mot.

_Alice m'a dit que tu avais eu un vrai coup de cœur sur la robe, et j'ai voulu te voir dedans car chaque vêtement que tu portes est sublimé par ta beauté. C'est aussi un moyen de me faire pardonner de ton malheureux accident au restaurant._

_J'ai hâte de te voir avec cette robe mardi. _

_Edward_

Je soulevais le papier de soie et dépliai la robe. Il n'avait quand même pas dépensé 2 500 $ juste pour ça, c'est impossible, je suis bien entrain de rêver pas vrai ?

- Elle est magnifique cette robe ! s'exclama mon père

- Pince-moi, demandai-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me prouver qu'Edward n'a pas dépensé 2 500 $ pour cette robe, va-y, dis-je, tendant la main_._ Il me pinça violement et non, ce n'est pas un rêve, merde.

Je la montais dans la chambre et la suspendis avec la plus grande délicatesse à un cintre au dos de la porte de ma chambre. J'allumais mon portable et lui envoyais un texto

_Tu es fou _

La journée passa comme dans un brouillard, je terminais un roman policier, m'ennuyant a mourir, internet avait été coupé dans la journée. Le lendemain passa tout aussi rapidement, et les cours se terminèrent à midi. J'entrainais Alice chez moi, pour qu'elle m'aide à me préparer. Nous prîmes 10 minutes pour manger, et je passais rapidement sous la douche. Elle me dit un masque, et le laissa poser le temps qu'elle aille prendre sa douche. Je retirais le tout et ma peau était toute lisse. Ensuite, passage obligée à l'épilation, j'avais pris l'habitude de la cire, ça allait vraiment plus vite et il ne fallait pas recommencer toute les semaines. Il était déjà 17 heures quand Alice me faisait boucler les cheveux. Elle les releva et les attacha d'une manière assez compliqué, mais qui rendait le tout magnifique. Elle me maquilla assez discrètement, ces gens là ne ressemblait pas à des pots de peinture. Elle m'aida à attacher la robe et partit. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'étais vraiment belle, et c'est moi qui dis ça.

* * *

Edward POV

Il était 18 heures 30, la réception commençait à 19 heures, j'étais à moitié habillé et il fallait que je passe prendre Bella. Ma mère m'avait acheté un costume, je ressemblais à un pingouin dedans, et ça fait dix putains de minutes que j'essaye de faire un nœud papillon, sans succès. J'appelais mon dernier recours :

- PAPA !

Il arriva deux minutes plus tard, et fit le nœud du premier essai. J'attrapais ma veste de costume, vérifiais que j'avais pris mes habits normaux pour le vol, et partit enfin chercher Bella. La route était pluvieuse, je roulais lentement, et arrivais enfin face à sa maison. Dans moins de 48 heures, ma vie allait changer de manière irrévocable. Elle allait enfin me dire si oui ou non elle voulait une relation avec moi, une relation plus qu'amicale. Je sonnais et son père me fit entrer. Je m'assis tranquillement et il alla appeler Bella. J'eus de la chance d'être assis, sinon je serais tombé devant sa beauté.

* * *

Le gala, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, désolé de laisser ça en suspens mais sinon c'est pas marrant (pour vous lol)

A samedi ou dimanche prochain pour la suite, laissez moi vos impressions ^^

Bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espere que vous allez bien ! Voial la suite tant attendue, la soirée à l'hopital ^^ Merci a toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses, et ça me fait énormément plaisir !

PrincetonGirl818 : Voila la suite que tu attendais ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientot =).

Angelik : Salut salut ! Je n'ais absolument pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitre, je n'ais aucun chapitre d'avance contrairement à mon autre fic =) La réponse de Bella est ici ! Elle le fait attendre pour savoir si elle ne va pas souffrir, à sa place j'aurais fait pareil, mais je ne suis pas à sa place lol. Gros bisous à toi aussi, a bientot, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les persos sont a S.M

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je n'arrivais même plus à penser tellement j'étais paralysé devant elle. Elle descendait les escaliers telle une déesse, et encore, le mot était faible. Mes yeux étaient ronds comme des billes, et ce fut surpris que je me rendis compte que son père et elle avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me levais et m'approchais d'elle, en évitant de courir.

- Bella, tu es somptueuse, magnifique, je ne trouve aucun mot pour te le dire en réalité. Son visage retrouvait la teinte rouge qu'il avait d'habitude.

- Merci, tu es très classe, et magnifique.

- Merci. Je me rappelais in extremis l'enveloppe que je devais lui donner. Tiens, dis-je. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes autant d'argent Edward tu es fou ? Il doit y avoir dans les…

- 2000 $ exactement. C'est les dommages que la serveuse te doit pour avoir volontairement voulu te créer une réaction allergique.

- Mais… mais c'est trop !

- Non, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle évite la prison !

- Comment tu l'as fait plié ? demanda-t-elle, surprise

- Grace au meilleur avocat de la région qui est également celui de mon père !

- Maitre Graham ? demanda son père

- En personne ! Je vis Bella entrain de fouiller les papiers du voyage, et visiblement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La feuille où je lui avais écrit les prix de l'hôtel, de l'avion etc.…

- Bella, tu fais quoi exactement ?

- Je rembourse mon voyage pourquoi ? Tiens voila les 849, 96 $. Elle me tendit plusieurs billets de 50 et 100$. Il était convenu que je te rembourserais le voyage dés que je le pourrais. Ben là je peux.

- Merci. Bon, on va peut être y aller, nous ne devons pas arriver en retard devant les gens de la haute, ça fait mauvais genre.

- Oui, tu as raison. A plus tard papa !

- A bientôt ma fille

Elle attrapa son petit sac et nous sortîmes pour rejoindre ma voiture, et j'essayais de rester concentré dans ma conduite, mais quand vous avez la fille la plus belle que vous ayez jamais vu, vous n'y arrivez pas tellement. Nous arrivâmes assez en avance, et j'eus le malheur de reconnaitre la voiture des Denali. Aucun d'eux ne fait partie de l'hôpital, mais c'est une des familles les plus riches des environs, avec la notre. J'allais donc devoir supporter durant toute une soirée les babillages des trois sœurs. Je m'avançais jusqu'à sa portière et lui tendit mon bras, comme le veut les lois craignos des riches.

- Bella, écoute-moi bien. Dans cette soirée, il y a certains codes à la noix qu'il faut respecter. Premièrement, tu réponds aux questions qui te sont directement posés, sinon, tu paraitrais mal poli pour eux. Deuxièmement, tu es obligée, et c'est ça le plus embêtant, de répondre en langage soutenu, sinon il ne comprendrait pas. Troisièmement, tu ne te jettes pas sur les trucs apéritifs sur la table, car ils sont infects ! Puis aussi, tu ne dois pas te saouler la gueule. Seuls les hommes peuvent le faire. Je vais être obligée de t'appeler Miss Swan, ou Miss Isabella et toi Monsieur Cullen, ou Monsieur Edward. Nous serons obligés de nous vouvoyé toute la soirée. Si tu dois parler à n'importe qui, tu es obligée de commencer par Monsieur, Madame, ou Miss. Même Alice. Je te confirme que ça va être chiant à mourir.

- Edward, je me trompe ou tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- C'est pas ça, c'est mes parents qui m'ont obligée à te dire ça.

- Ok. Bon, je vous suis Monsieur Edward.

- Avec grand plaisir Miss Isabella.

Je nous conduisis à travers tout l'hôpital, et nous trouvâmes enfin la grande salle. Elle était décoré de satin rouge et or sur les murs, qui a mon avis à dut couter la peau du … Plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposés dans la salle, avec des nappes blanches magnifiques. Le nouveau directeur, Monsieur Sheridan, avait réussi à faire venir l'orchestre de Seattle pour sa réception. Bella était émerveillé. Nous rejoignîmes mes parents, parlant avec des collègues de mon père. Ma mère était très belle, vêtue d'une robe longue bleue. Mon père, comme tous les hommes de l'assemblée, était en costume.

- Alors c'est votre fils cadet, Edwin c'est cela ? demanda le collègue de mon père, avec qui il dirigeait le service des urgences, un certain Monsieur Guyon, assez âgé. Il avait des problèmes de mémoire assez fréquent. Il allait rapidement prendre sa retraite

- Excusez-moi de vous contredire Monsieur, mais mon nom est Edward, comme celui d'uns de mes ancêtres, Edward Arthur Cullen, répondis-je.

- Et comment se nomme votre délicieuse compagne que vous avez à votre bras Monsieur Edward ? Je vis un léger coup de coude pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait répondre. Elle se mit à trembler contre mon bras, je crevais d'envie de la rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Je me nomme Miss Isabella, Monsieur

- Vous êtes italienne Miss Isabella ? Et quel est votre nom de famille je vous prie ?

- Mon géniteur à des racines italienne, mais la dictature de Mussolini durant la seconde guerre mondiale a contraint mes ancêtres à fuir leur pays d'origine, avec sous leur bras, leur petite fille. Ils se sont installés dans l'état de Californie. Et mon nom de famille est Swan.

- Swan ? comme le shérif de cette ville ? demanda le collègue de mon père, avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix.

- Lui-même Monsieur.

La soirée était mal partie.

**Bella POV**

Pourquoi quand j'ai dis que j'étais la fille du shérif, il m'avait tous regardé avec dédain. Le collègue du père de mon ami et sa femme partirent voir d'autres personnes, nous laissant avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Rosalie et Emmett, ni celle de Jasper et Alice.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'Edward

- De mon point de vue non, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Être fille de Shérif c'est être inférieur à eux ? Il ne répondit pas, et je compris que j'avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter d'aller a cette putain de soirée. Je l'avais juste fait pour ses beaux yeux.

Je suivis les parents d'Edward, allant vers d'autres personnes. A chaque fois que je disais : Mon nom de famille est Swan, il me regardait avec une moue signifiant que je n'avais rien à faire ici. J'eus plusieurs fois l'envie de demander à Edward de me ramener chez moi, mais luttait pour ne pas faire plus honte a leur famille.

Il était plus de 21 heures, je n'avais rien mangé depuis midi, j'avais suivi la recommandation d'Edward et n'étais pas allée sur la table de nourriture, mais si je n'avalais pas quelque chose rapidement, j'allais vite tomber dans les vaps.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous vous prions de rejoindre vos tables dis un gars de l'orchestre.

Enfin ! Je suivis Edward et nous trouvâmes notre table avec nos noms. J'étais assis à coté d'Edward. Il y avait deux autres personnes avec nous, le nouveau patron de l'hôpital et sa femme.

- Ah, cher Monsieur Cullen, cela fait plusieurs heures que je scrute l'assemblée en quête de vous trouvé. Madame Cullen vous êtes ravissante, dit Monsieur Sheridan en lui faisant un baisemain. Et voici toutes votre descendance je suppose, dit-il en s'asseyant. Docteur Cullen fit un baisemain à la femme de son nouveau patron. Elle le regarda avec un air de dédain prononcé, comme si elle était la reine d'Angleterre et que tout le monde devait la vénérer

- Pas toute notre descendance je vous prie. Voila mon fils ainé Emmett, avec à sa gauche sa compagne Rosalie Hale. Ma fille ainée Alice, avec son compagnon Jasper Hale, frère jumeau de Rosalie. Voici mon fils cadet, Edward, accompagné d'Isabella. Nous avons aussi une fille cadette, Renésmée, elle est seulement âgée de quatre ans, nous l'avons donc laissée chez les parents de ma femme.

- Renésmée, quel prénom… barbare ! Comment avez-vous put laisser faire un tel affront ? Vous avez pensé a cette petite fille qui va devoir portée se prénom ridicule jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? dit madame Sheridan, la tête haute.

- Excusez-moi de vous offenser madame, mais nous voulions l'appeler Aurélia, mais un événement impromptu, la mort d'une parente de mon épouse, à laquelle elle était plus qu'attachée, nous avons modifié notre idée, et pour lui rendre hommage nous avons décidé de l'appeler Renésmée. Elle a été une femme extrêmement courageuse, elle s'est battu contre Hitler en France. Elle a fait partie du peu de femme américaine qui sont allé en France, aider les résistants en leur amenant des armes et de quoi vivre.

- Il n'empêche que… commença à rétorquer madame Sheridan.

- Il n'empêche que cette femme doit être un modèle pour tous ma chère, répondit son mari.

- Et vous miss Isabella ? Quel est votre nom de famille je vous prie ? Me questionna madame Sheridan. Je m'apprêtais à subir un nouvel affront. Un serveur apporta la salade, me laissant le temps de me préparer.

- Mon nom de famille est Swan madame Sheridan. Comme le shérif Swan de cette ville qui est mon géniteur, dis-je, anticipant sa nouvelle question. J'ai cru qu'elle allait vomir dans son assiette.

- Il n'y a pas eue une histoire dans votre famille il y a bientôt un quart de siècle ? demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. J'eus envie de me planter un des nombreux couteaux qu'il avait autour de mon assiette dans le cœur.

- Vous voulez parler de… la mort sordide de ma génitrice il y a 14 ans ?

- Oui, j'en ais entendue parler, un braqueur de banque. Comment est-elle morte déjà ? Edward se tendit à coté de moi, tout comme Jasper, Alice et ses parents

- J'aimerais, s'il vous plait, que nous ne parlions pas de cela, je suis toujours gravement affecté par sa mort, et j'essaye de panser cette plaie, mais elle se rouvre à chaque fois. Si vous voulez savoir tout les détails de cette macabre affaire, je vous conseille d'utiliser Internet, vous trouverez tous les articles nécessaire à votre éclaircissement.

Il y eu un froid gigantesque à table. Tout le monde regardait sa salade, et Madame Sheridan souriait, elle m'avait rendue malheureuse, pour son plus grand bonheur. Edward me fit un coup de coude imperceptible. Je regardais sous la table, il avait écrit sur son portable.

_Tu lui as rabattu le caquet, mais fais gaffe, cela pourrait être très mal vu. _

J'attrapais discrètement son portable, effaçais ses mots et écrivit a la place.

_Elle sourit car elle ma rendue malheureuse, je n'ais rien à faire ici, je devrais être chez moi._

Les conversations à table avait repris, le nouveau patron et monsieur Cullen parlait d'une greffe de tendons que ce dernier allait effectuer. La femme du nouveau patron suivait la conversation, elle rajoutait des commentaires comme 'fabuleux' ou 'extraordinaire'. On aurait très bien put dire qu'on allait mettre un escargot dans le tube digestif d'un homme qu'elle répondrait la même chose ! Edward me fit un autre coup de coude.

_J'ai envie d'étrangler Sheridan_

_Moi aussi, tu m'aides lol_

Nous nous regardâmes et rigolâmes en même temps.

- Pourquoi pouffez-vous Monsieur Edward et Miss Isabella ? demanda le futur cadavre.

- Pour rien Madame répondit Edward.

- Vous devriez mieux élever vos enfants Madame Cullen, ils sont d'une impolitesse !

- Mes enfants ont toujours été poli madame. Et je ne vois pas le mal qu'ils font en rigolant.

- Vous savez ce que vous devriez faire sur votre dernière fille ? Le châtiment corporel, j'ai toujours été pour, et cela marche du feu de Dieu. Ma fille a été éduquée dans la meilleure école de l'état, elle avait le châtiment corporel, et aujourd'hui, elle se tient comme la personne digne qu'elle ait. Je crus que Monsieur et Madame Cullen allait s'évanouir.

- Madame, s'il y a une chose que j'ai toujours réprouvé dans l'éducation, c'est ce châtiment, répondit son père.

- Chacun sa vision du monde. Mais si vous voyez sur les résultats scolaires de votre fils 'impoli' ou quelque chose d'autres, il ne faudra pas être étonné.

Un des plats principal arriva. Je ne savais pas quel fourchette ni quel couteau utiliser. Je paniquais violement. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Edward et il prit le premier couteau vers l'extérieur et la fourchette a l'intérieur. Je fis comme lui. Encore un signe montrant que nous n'étions pas du même monde.

Il n'y eut pas d'incident majeur durant le reste du repas, c'est au fromage que cela dégénéra.

- J'adore ce fromage français, il est si bon, si doux. Lors de nos dernières vacances en France, nous avons goutés tout ce qui était possible.

- Vous êtes française Madame ? demanda Emmett.

- Nous parlons, mon mari et moi-même, le français couramment, répondit-elle noblement

- Pouvez-vous dire en phrase en français, s'il vous plait ? demanda Alice

- Bien sur ! Elle regarda son mari et dit : _Tu as vu la compagne du fils cadet, on dirait qu'elle sort d'un bidonville._

Une rage folle s'éleva en moi, car personne ne savait autour de cette table que j'étais bilingue. J'avais appris le français, la langue préférée de ma mère, pout garder une sorte de contact avec elle. Cela faisait souffrir mon père quand il m'entendait travailler mon accent. Cela fait bientôt trois ans que je suis bilingue, et ce qu'elle venait de dire venait de me blesser au plus profond de mon être, elle venait de dire ce que tout le monde pensait de moi depuis plusieurs heures. Je tentais de retenir mes larmes et répondit dans la même langue qu'elle.

- _Madame, quand vous voulez parler une langue étrangère, vérifiez que personne d'autre ne la comprend, surtout quand vous insultez quelqu'un _

Edward, comme toute la table me regarda

- Miss Isabella, vous parlez le français ? demanda Edward

- Oui, monsieur Edward, depuis mes huit ans, je parle le français.

- _Vous avez compris ce que j'ais dit ? _demanda Sheridan, sans se démonter le moins du monde.

- _Oui, rassurez-vous, j'ai tout compris ! Et je ne pensais pas ressembler à une personne vivant dans un bidonville._

_- C'est bien que vous ayez compris ce que j'ais dis, car dans cette salle, tout le monde pense la même chose. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Une fille du peuple n'as rien à faire ici avec nous les riches. Vous croyez que dans votre robe en soie de Paris, vous faites partie de la haute ? Vous croyez qu'en parlant notre langage, en adoptant nos codes et en mangeant comme nous vous en faites partie ? Mais tu te trompes ma pauvre, tu n'es rien dans cette pièce !_

_- Nous avons dépassés le stade de la politesse ! Je vais vous dire ce que je pense de vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une hypocrite, vous blessez les gens, vous avez blessés madame Cullen à plusieurs reprises en critiquant sa famille et ses choix. Vous vous croyez tout permis car votre mari dirige tout ces gens ! J'en ais rien à faire d'avoir de l'argent ou pas, j'ai une chose que vous n'achèterez jamais, même si vous me donniez des millions vous ne pourriez pas ! J'ai des valeurs comme être honnête ! Je sais aussi ce que je vaux. Mon père est peut être shérif, mais au moins il m'a suffisamment bien éduqué pour savoir que je ne dois jamais méprisée les gens inférieur a moi. C'est VOTRE éducation qui est à revoir ! _Débitai-je, en insistant bien sur le _Votre. _Je repris la discussion en anglais

- Excusez-moi, je reviens. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'extérieur de la salle. Je pus voir en dernier Sheridan avec son air satisfait, et Jasper demander de quoi nous avions parlés.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse et sortit. Je me mis sur le parking désert des urgences, m'assis sur un banc a l'extérieur et pleurais. Je bousillais le super maquillage d'Alice mais je m'en moquais, ce qu'elle avait dit était impardonnable. J'espérais qu'elle irait bruler en enfer, ou qu'elle perde tout son pognon pour qu'elle se rende compte de la vie, la vraie vie.

- Bella ? Je reconnus le doux ténor de la voix d'Edward. Je fis un bruit inqualifiable pour signifier ma présence.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-il, directement. Il s'assit a coté de moi, et j'appuyais mon dos contre le haut du banc.

- Juste ce que tout le monde pense de moi depuis le début de la soirée.

- Justifie-toi, insista-t-il. Je lui avouais tout en seul bloc

- Que je sortais d'un bidonville, que même si je faisais tout comme vous, je ne serais jamais des votes car je n'ais pas un rond. Qu'au milieu de cette pièce, je n'étais rien, une fille du peuple, ma voix se brisa à la fin de cette phrase. Il devait me prendre pour une gamine, je pleurais tout le temps, il devait en avoir marre à la fin. Il fit une chose surprenante, il me prit dans ces bras. Juste avant cela, je pus voir sur son visage une expression de dégout prononcé.

- Bella, n'écoute pas cette vieille conne bourrée de fric. Ma famille a beaucoup de pognon, mais nous sommes des gens de la vie courante. Elle nous méprise uniquement car elle sait que si nous faisons quelque chose de travers, elle peut dire à son mari de virer n'importe qui. Mes larmes s'intensifièrent, je n'avais pas pensée à son père.

- Ton père commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit

- Ne risque rien car il est uns des meilleurs chirurgiens de l'ouest des USA. Sheridan serait fou de le virer, il retrouverait un job n'importe où. Arrête de pleurer Bella, tes larmes souillent une des choses les plus belles chez toi, ton visage. Bizarrement, mon corps lui obéit et j'arrêtais de verser de l'eau salé sur ses épaules. Mon maquillage avait probablement dut couler, le mascara qu'Alice m'avait conseillé n'étais pas waterproof à mon avis mais je m'en foutais. Je devais lui parler, maintenant.

- Edward ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu te rappelles le 15 septembre ? Il retint sa respiration. Il se rappelait, mais ne répondit pas.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps, pour savoir ce que je voulais. Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux.

- Et tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Je veux… vivre des choses, je veux découvrir le monde, je veux faire plein de nouvelles expériences, mais je ne veux pas les faire seule, je veux les faire avec une personne, la personne qui m'a invité au restaurant, celle qui m'a rassuré quand son père m'a fait une piqure et que j'ais flippé. La personne qui m'a invité à ce bal, qui m'a payé une robe à 2500 $, la personne sur laquelle je viens de pleurer, la personne qui est assis a coté de moi. Je me rapprochais petit à petit de lui. Il me regardait. La personne qui est entrain de m'écouter. Je m'approchais encore plus. La personne qui m'aime.

J'inclinais légèrement la tête et il s'approcha de moi, brisant les derniers millimètres entre nos lèvres. Quand elles se posèrent sur les miennes, je retrouvais le courant électrique que je sentais à chaque fois, et qui m'avais manqué. Ce fut notre premier baiser, sur un banc adossé aux urgences. Ce fut aussi, le plus long baiser qu'il m'ait donné (pour le moment).

**Edward POV**

Je me retenais de sauter de joie. Elle avait accepté ma demande ! J'en revenais pas, je croyais qu'elle allait refuser, mais finalement… J'étais toujours sur ses lèvres, mes mains caressèrent sa nuque et descendais dans son dos. Quand j'arrivais vers le bas de son dos, elle m'arrêta et attrapa mes mains pour les mettre dans les siennes. Elle me regarda d'un air gênée, elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Je me jetais à nouveau sur les lèvres, je n'y avais gouté que deux fois avant aujourd'hui, mais maintenant elle était un besoin vital. Ce baiser fut plus brutal, mais tout aussi agréable.

- Edward, dit-elle légèrement à bout de souffle.

- Bella, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de notre premier baiser depuis un mois.

- Et moi donc, dit-elle, riant légèrement, comme le tintement doux et magique d'une cloche.

- Bella, je ne veux rien t'imposer, mais il faudrait que nous cachions notre relation, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans l'avion tout a l'heure, ça te va ?

- Oui, sinon Sheridan va croire que ta famille et toi faites acte de charité, dit-elle sombrement

- Bella, regardes moi, demandai-je. Je pourrais te le répéter jour après jour, nuit après nuit, mais je me fiche de l'argent. L'argent ne ferra pas mon bonheur, toi tu le ferras. Compris ?

- Oui, monsieur Cullen. Je m'approchais de ses lèvres pour sceller cette promesse quand ma sœur arriva.

- Bella ? BELLA ? T'es ou ?

- Ici Alice. Elle se dirigea vers nous, et contempla le visage de Bella. Je venais juste de voir qu'elle avait du mascara de partout, et que son fond de teint avait coulé.

- Oh mon Dieu, regardes moi Bella, il faut que j'arrange ça.

Ma sœur sortit plein de lingette et démaquilla ma petite amie (ça me faisait drôle de dire ça, ma petite amie). Puis, elle prit de la poudre, et un mascara, avant de refaire une beauté sur un visage qui est déjà sublime.

- Voila, tu es de nouveau présentable.

- Merci Alice, remercia Bella

- Vous venez, ils vont apporter les desserts.

- Je vais encore rester dehors cinq minutes, va-y Edward si tu veux.

- Non, moi aussi je vais encore rester dehors un peu.

- Comme vous voulez, dit-elle légèrement suspicieuse.

Nous attendîmes qu'elle soit en dehors de notre champ de vision. Je remis mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous avions dut être séparé quoi ? Deux minutes ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler. J'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour ses lèvres. Ses mains se baladèrent doucement dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant et jouant avec certaines mèches.

- Il… il faudrait qu'on rentre.

- T'en as envie ? Demandai-je

- Pas le moins du monde.

Je remis mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous avions perdus trop de temps en parlant. Une dizaine de baisers plus tard, nous remontions dans la salle. Nous étions main dans la main, mais dix mètres avant, je lui lâchais à contre cœur sa main pour son bras.

Nous nous assîmes pour manger notre tarte aux fruits. Personne ne nous adressa la parole. Il était 23 heures 30, notre avion décollait à 4 heures 45. Il faut environ trois heures pour aller jusqu'à Seattle, et après, il faut embarquer etc.… Nous n'allions pas tarder à nous éclipser. ENFIN !

Monsieur Sheridan donna l'ordre à l'orchestre de Seattle de jouer. Ils mirent cinq minutes à ce préparé.

- Monsieur Edward, monsieur Edward ! Me héla Tanya

- Oui miss Denali ?

- M'accorderiez-vous la première danse ?

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir ma chère, mais j'ais promis à miss Swan de la faire danser.

- Vous pourrez la faire danser un autre jour !

- Mes géniteurs m'ont toujours appris à respecter mes promesses.

- Mais une demande de Miss Denali ne se refuse pas, dit la connasse Sheridan.

- Désolé, mais vous connaissez ma décision. Venez miss Swan. Je me levais et lui tendis mon bras. Je nous entrainais le plus loin possible des tables quand elle me murmura a l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas danser !

- Laisse toi faire, tout est dans le cavalier.

Mon air préféré commença, les canons de Pachelbel. Je mis ma main sur la taille de Bella, l'autre dans la sienne. Son autre main finit sur mon épaule. Je nous entrainais lentement, elle se débrouillait très bien.

- Tu m'as mentie, tu sais très bien danser !

- Car l'air est lent.

- Le plus important, c'est de suivre le rythme. Quand ça va accélérer, laisse toi porter, c'est tout.

L'air accéléra, et elle commença malencontreusement à m'écraser les pieds. Elle rougit et s'excusa. Nous continuâmes, j'avais la plus merveilleuse des cavalières. Quand le morceau, qui est assez long, s'arrêta, Bella et moi allâmes nous assoir a notre table, pour nous reposer. J'avais juste pas prévu une chose. Que bouledogue Tanya revienne à l'attaque.

- Monsieur Edward, je veux ma danse. Quand va-t-elle arrêter de me casser les pieds celle là ?

- Vous voulez votre danse, là voilà !

Je me levais à contre cœur, et dansais vers ma table, pour ne pas m'éloigner de Bella. J'avais vu dans son regard un éclair de jalousie. J'entendis Sheridan dire à ma mère.

- Vous devriez faire en sorte que ses deux jeunes se mettent en couple, ils ferraient de merveilleux enfants.

Je regardais Bella, à deux doigts d'étrangler Sheridan. Ma mère répondit que je me marierais avec qui je veux, et qu'elle approuverait mon choix quoi qu'il arrive. Je la remerciais du regard. Le morceau se termina enfin, Tanya avait essayé plusieurs fois de me mettre une main, en regardant Bella.

Mon père nous amena nos manteaux. NOUS PARTIONS ENFIN YOUPI ! Je fis un grand sourire à Sheridan, pour lui signifier que je n'avais absolument pas envie de la revoir.

Nous sortîmes et j'exaltais. Je me sentais enfin vivant, je respirais !

Nous montâmes dans ma voiture avec Bella, pour aller chez elle, prendre mon sac et nous changer tout les deux. Nous devions retrouver mes parents avec mon oncle mes sœurs et mon beau-frère devant l'aéroport tout a l'heure, pour l'embarquement.

- Je me trompe ou… tu veux cacher notre relation à ta famille ? demanda Bella, cash. Merde, elle avait deviné.

- Juste pour le moment, car j'ai peur de la réaction des gens au lycée, après tout ce qui c'est passé.

- Tu as honte de moi ?

- Tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que toi Bella. J'ai envie de montrer à la face du monde la femme magnifique que tu ais. C'est juste à cause de mon connard de frère et de la vidéo. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, pas une nouvelle fois.

- D'accord, dit-elle vaincue.

- Tu veux le dire à ton père ? Demandai-je. Elle rougit.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais tu veux que…

- Je sais que ton père compte beaucoup pour toi, je ne peux rien faire. Donc si tu veux lui dire, fais-le.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Si je lui dis ce soir ?

- Comme tu veux, en espérant que son arme n'est pas chargée.

- Mon père ne te ferra jamais de mal. Tu compte trop pour moi. Elle rougit. S'il te tue, je le tue et je me tue.

- Cool le programme.

Elle éclata de rire et je le garais dans sa pelouse. Je commençais à angoisser légèrement, c'était la première fois que j'allais me présenter à la belle-famille, et franchement j'avais peur. J'ais espéré qu'il dormirait, mais le salon était allumé. Nous sortîmes tout les deux de l'habitacle, je tremblais légèrement. Bella me tendit timidement la main, je la serrais et nous pénétrâmes dans sa maison.

- Bella, tu es rentrée ? demanda son père.

**Bella POV**

Depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'avais l'impression de rêver. J'avais toujours espérer, et l'espoir c'est super. J'avais une totale confiance en mon père, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Nous entrâmes et mon père était au salon, regardant le base-ball.

- Bella, tu es rentrée ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Il se retourna et nous vis, Edward et moi main dans la main.

- Toi, lui, vous, couple ? demanda-t-il, un peu a l'ouest

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble, marmonnai-je. Il ne répondit pas, je crus qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

- Papa, ça va ?

- Euh… Ouais.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, je vais me changer.

- Ok, dit mon père. Edward me regarda d'un air affolé. Je chuchotais à son oreille

- Il ne te ferra pas de mal, aie confiance.

Je montais dans ma chambre et commençais à retirer la robe dans les escaliers pour ne pas perdre de temps. J'attrapais une chemise et un jean, je m'habillais à moitié. Je me planquais dans les escaliers pour écouter leur conversation.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda mon père.

- Oui shérif, je l'aime vraiment, de tout mon cœur.

- Ne la blesse pas, physiquement ou moralement. Sinon je peux te tuer. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle t'aime, à quel point elle murmure ton prénom dans son sommeil en espérant. A quel point elle rêve de toi.

- Je n'ais jamais eu l'intention de la blesser, je l'aime, je ne suis pas fou. Je m'assis sur les marches. Il venait de me dire (indirectement) qu'il m'aimait. Je compris enfin les sentiments qu'une héroïne de film ressent quand le gars lui dit 'je t'aime'. Je détachais mes cheveux, me relevais et attrapais une brosse dans la salle de bain. Je descendis en faisant comme si je me coiffais.

- Vous êtes là ! Dis-je.

- Oui. Y aurait-il en endroit où je pourrais me changer shérif ? demanda Edward

- Première porte à droite, et appelles moi Charlie, je pense que je vais te trouver ici souvent.

Il monta, m'embrassant la joue rapidement au passage. Je me mis à rougir involontairement.

- Ma chérie. Mon père se leva et me pris dans ses bras.

- Je ne te savais pas si affectif !

- Tu vois, il fallait espérer !

- Ouais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse !

- Et moi donc ! Tu me faisais mal à l'aimer sans relâche

- L'espoir a du bon.

- Je vais quand même t'imposer quelques règles, s'il te plait. Il vit mon visage suppliant. Il peut venir ici autant qu'il veut la journée ! Quand je travaille de soirée, il peut venir jusqu'à 23 heures, s'il veut. Si tu veux l'inviter à dormir, attends au moins deux mois, pas tout de suite. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Si tu veux, mais je peux te demander une chose à mon tour ?

- Oui ?

- De ne pas parler de notre relation. Personne ne doit être au courant !

- Si vous voulez.

- Merci, dis-je, le serrant plus fort. Mon père me relâcha et me fit signe qu'Edward était derrière moi. Je m'approchais de lui et il m'embrassa. Je rougis car mon père était devant nous.

- Et aussi, une autre règle, pas de babillage devant moi, sinon je vais vomir.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tout les trois. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je me sentis bien, à ma place dans ce monde. J'avais la certitude que maintenant, j'allais enfin être heureuse.

* * *

Vous attendiez toutes ça, VOILA.

J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, a bientot pour de nouvelles aventures en Floride !

Bisous


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour ! Finalement j'ai mis le turbo pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Un immense merci a toutes vos review pour le chapitre précédent. Merci aussi a toutes vos mises en alertes et vos favoris ! J'espere que vous aimerez le début de leur histoire d'amour !

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Stephenie M

PrincetonGirl818 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voila la suite ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je montais dans sa voiture, main dans la main, sous le regard de mon père. Il prit mon sac et le mit dans son coffre avant de venir me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa et je ressentis comme à chaque fois un petit courant électrique. Je n'aurais jamais put imaginer ses lèvres aussi douces, aussi chaudes, avec un gout aussi sucrés. Elles bougeaient en harmonie avec les miennes, comme si elle savait par avance les mouvements qu'il allait faire. Il se sépara de moi et partit en marche arrière. Nous allions passés un peu plus de trois heures dans cet habitacle et je ne savais pas de quoi nous allions pouvoir parler. Puis une question me vint à l'esprit.

- Edward ?

- Mmh ?

- Je peux de demander un truc ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. Il me fit rougir.

- Quand… tu m'as mis vent la première fois au parc à Port Angeles, tu as dit que tu préférais te consacrer à tes études… Presque deux mois plus tard nous sommes… J'hésitais sur le mot, en couple. Qu'est-ce-qui a changé en environ deux mois ? Tes études étaient uniquement pout te trouver une excuse ?

- Des choses ont changés c'est vrai. En deux mois je t'ais rencontré, nous avons appris à nous connaitre, et j'ais trouvé l'amour. Je ne le connaissais pas avant, donc je n'étais pas objectif. Je me dis que je peux très bien étudier et aimer quelqu'un.

- Ok.

- Je peux te poser une question maintenant.

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimais vraiment depuis que nous sommes en sixième ? Je rougis brutalement.

- Oui. Tu me prends pour une folle non ?

- Non, mais que si tu m'avais abordé plus tôt…

- Les choses auraient changés ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et toi, tu aimais vraiment Tanya ?

- Jalouse ? demanda-t-il

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Mais j'y ais déjà répondu quand nous revenions de la boite pour ton anniv

- Tu étais bourré, donc sa compte pas.

- Oui, je l'aimais, mais quand j'étais petit. Je me tendis brusquement. Il mit sa main sur la mienne.

- Tu as un problème avec Tanya ?

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je me demande comment tu as put aimer Tanya, et aujourd'hui être en couple avec moi. Tanya est un milliard de fois plus belle que moi.

- Eh Bella, Tanya est une personne superficielle, elle est peut-être doté, pour certaines personnes d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais a l'intérieur elle n'a rien. C'est une coquille vide. C'est ça qui fait la différence entre vous deux. Tu es extrêmement belle ma puce, et tu as plein de qualité à l'intérieur de toi, des qualités qu'elle n'aura jamais. C'est pour ça que je suis avec toi, je déteste les gens superficiels. Ne jalouse pas une personne comme elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et le jour où je tomberais amoureux d'elle n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Ok. J'étais extrêmement touchée par ses compliments.

- Rassurée ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis sure que toi aussi tu es tombé amoureuse d'un gars quand tu étais petite non ?

- Si, dis-je, rougissante.

- Qui ?

- Tu te moques pas ok ?

- Juré

- Jared. J'adorais sa peau couleur chocolat ! Dis-je en rigolant.

- On dirait Nessie !

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

- Elle est en couple avec un petit de son école. Il s'appelle Jacob, et il a, je cite 'la peau couleur chocolat'

- Jacob Black ? Demandai-je

- Peut-être, je ne connais pas son nom de famille. J'attrapais mon portefeuille.

- Lui ? Demandai-je. Il leva le nez une dizaine de seconde de sa conduite pour admirer la photo de moi et Jacob à La Push.

- Ouais, tu le connais ?

- Evidement, son père Billy est le meilleur ami de Charlie ! Je suis la marraine de Jake. Il va devoir me dire deux-trois trucs quand je vais le voir ! Edward continua de conduire, nous avions déjà fait une bonne partie du trajet, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Nous continuâmes de parler de notre passé, de nos anciens amours (si on peut dire ça) et de notre famille. Il évita de parler de ma mère.

Je crus sauter de joie en voyant le panneau de sortie pour l'aéroport, pas que je n'aimais pas être seule avec mon petit-ami, mais je n'en pouvais plus de rouler. Il se gara sur le parking, sa famille n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se tourna vers moi, mis ses mains sur mon cou et m'embrassa.

- Trois heures sans t'embrasser fut une torture ! dit-il

- A qui le dis-tu ? Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi !

Il m'embrassa longuement, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer de lui. J'étais prise dans ce baiser quand je sentis sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je paniquais brutalement, je n'avais jamais embrassé de cette manière. Je ne répondis pas à cet appel. Nous nous séparâmes et m'excusais

- Edward, j'ai jamais embrassé de cette manière, j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre, de… il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres

- Moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais fait, n'ais pas peur. Si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt…

- Non, j'ai juste peur.

- Alors laisse-toi aller

Il recommença à m'embrasser, et je sentis à nouveau sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'y allais timidement et le laissais passer. Je sentis sa langue sur la mienne, la caressant doucement. Je gémis de bien-être, elle était tellement douce. Puis il se sépara de moi.

- Alors ? Je m'y suis mal pris ? demanda-t-il

- Non, j'ai adoré, mais c'était trop court, dis-je, souriant à moitié, étant gênée Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Je t'ais entendue gémir, j'ai cru que

- Tu as mal cru, j'ai adoré ce baiser ! Il commença à se pencher vers moi, mais une berline noire se gara à coté de nous, sa famille. Nos moments seuls à seuls allaient être grandement réduit maintenant.

- Vous avez fait bonne route ? demanda Monsieur Cullen

- Excellente, merci docteur, et vous ?

- Isabella, m'interpella sa mère, ici il n'y a plus de monsieur et madame Cullen. Maintenant c'est Carlisle et Esmée, et tu nous tutoye.

- Si tu veux Esmée. Alors appelez-moi Bella !

- Parfait. Voici le frère de Carlisle, Harry. Il est dentiste à Port Angeles.

- Voila ma patiente préférée ! Il me fit décoller et je me souviens de lui, j'allais chez lui quand j'étais petite.

- Comment va ton père ? demanda-t-il

- Toujours pareil !

- Bella, tiens, c'est pour toi ! Alice me tendit un paquet marron mou. Je commençais à l'ouvrir mais elle m'arrêta.

- Ouvre-le à l'hôtel compris !

- Si tu veux. J'ouvris mon sac et posais le paquet sur le dessus. Je commençais à prendre mon sac mais Edward me l'arracha presque des mains. Il se pencha à mon oreille et chuchota

- Une femme ne doit pas se briser le dos !

- Macho !

Il prit mon sac et le sien, puis nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur. Nous enregistrâmes nos bagages et allâmes vers le terminal où nous devions prendre notre avion dans 45 minutes. Nous passâmes la douane, chose dont j'avais horreur, je paniquais à chaque fois qu'il trouve des choses suspectes sur moi. Nous nous assîmes sur les chaises face aux écrans. Alice commença à prévoir plein de sorties, je n'écoutais même plus, je commençais à m'endormir. Sa petite sœur piqua une colère, voulant faire le voyage avec son frère.

- Edward, on se met ensemble pour le vol ?

- Nessie, je t'ais dit que je ne pouvais pas, toi tu es une première classe avec les parents, et moi en seconde classe avec Bella.

- Non, tu viens avec moi, Bella peut rester toute seule en seconde classe et toi tu peux venir avec moi !

- Edward va-y, ta sœur à raison, je peux rester toute seule.

- Il est hors de question que nous obéissions à une petite fille de 4 ans ! Il commençait à s'énerver.

- Fais comme tu veux, c'est ta famille, dis-je.

Une hôtesse nous convia à rejoindre l'appareil. Le débat fut clos quand nous nous assîmes dans l'avion, cote à cote. Nous écoutâmes les consignes de sécurité habituelles, et quand ce fut fini, Edward me prit la main.

- Tu as peur ? Demandai-je

- Non, j'ai juste envie de te tenir la main, je n'ais pas le droit ?

- Si bien sur !

- Je vais même faire mieux que de te tenir la main

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

Il se pencha face à mon visage, et m'embrassa. Sa langue demanda directement accès à ma bouche, que je concédais sans me poser de question. Ce fut un peu plus brutal cette fois, nos langues se cherchèrent timidement, elles se caressèrent mutuellement. Il se sépara de moi, nous laissant haletant.

- Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça sinon… dis-je

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je vais perdre la tête !

- Tant mieux !

L'avion décolla et nous dûmes arrêter nos 'séances d'apnées'. Une fois que l'avion vola tranquillement, je pris mon Ipod et mit la sélection aléatoire. Je tendis un écouteur à l'apollon à coté de moi. La première chanson fut Lay All Your Love On Me (traduction : donne moi tout ton amour)

.

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...

(Je n'étais pas jaloux avant que nous nous rencontrions  
Maintenant chaque femme que je vois est une menace potentielle  
Et je suis possessif, ce n'est pas bien  
Tu m'as entendu dire que fumer était mon seul défaut  
Mais maintenant ce n'est plus vrai  
Maintenant tout est nouveau  
Tout ce que j'ai appris a changé  
Je t'en supplie...)

- Ces paroles sont vraies, dans mon cas ! dit-il

- Tu es jaloux !

- Très, alors fait attention.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je t'abandonne, ça fait trop de temps que je t'attends, dis-je, tournant la tête pour cacher mes rougissements.

- Bella, arrête de te cacher quand tu es gênée, j'adore tes rougissements ! Je devins rouge tomate cette fois-ci et il mit un doigt sur le coté de mon visage pour que je le regarde. Je me mordillais la lèvre, signe que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me mis à rêver à ce que nous allions pouvoir faire dans pendant une semaine. Je me souviens d'un détail, un détail important, et me mis à angoisser instantanément, me rappelant une discussion que nous avions eue au téléphone un jour.

_Flashback _

_Lundi soir, mon père travaille de nuit, je suis toute seule chez moi. Mon portable vibre, je l'attrape. Edward. J'hésitais avant de décrocher._

_- Salut ! me dit-il, tu mets du temps pour décrocher !_

_- Désolé, j'étais entrain de prendre une douche, dis-je. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, sinon il verrait tout les signes signifiant que je mentais._

_- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, par rapport au voyage._

_- Oui ?_

_- Pour l'hôtel. Par rapport au prix, ça te reviendras moins cher si…_

_- Je t'écoute_

_- Au lieu de prendre deux chambres simples, nous prenions une chambre double, avec un grand lit et un petit lit à coté._

_- Gaspille le moins d'argent possible, je suis limité niveau budget._

_- Alors c'est ok ?_

_- Bien sur !_

_- Génial, bon je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille manger à demain !_

_- Bye_

_Fin flashback_

A l'époque je me moquais de dormir dans la même chambre que lui, je venais de trouver le remède contre mes discussions nocturnes. Nous étions amis à l'époque, je me fichais de dormir dans la même chambre que lui. Maintenant nous sommes un couple, et il va vouloir que nous dormions ensemble… dans le même lit. Et… il allait vouloir faire l'amour avec moi. Ma main se mit à trembler dans la sienne, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta brutalement.

- Bella, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Jure-moi une chose ! Dis-je brutalement.

- Laquelle ?

- Que… je me penchais à son oreille pour ne pas que les personnes autour de nous nous entende. Tu ne me ferras pas l'amour contre mon gré. Il rigola et me regarda fixement

- Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas avec toi pour les relations physiques. Si cela t'angoisses tant que ça, je demande à l'hôtel une autre chambre pour moi

- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que j'ai peur.

- Peur de ?

- D'avoir des relations… Un jour, quand mon père est rentré à la maison, je lui demandais comment sa journée se passait. Il m'a dit qu'il enquêtait sur un viol. Je lui ais demandé ce que c'était et il m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes. Ça m'avais terrorisé, et j'ai toujours peur de ça, des relations physiques désirées ou pas. Voila.

- Je ne te ferrais jamais souffrir Bella. Je te demanderais toujours ton avis. Je connais tes craintes et tes doutes, et nous pouvons très bien être en couple sans ça. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Ok ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je te fais répéter tout ce que tu me dis. Tu es obligé de me rassurer non stop alors que ça fait quoi ? Cinq heures que nous sommes en couple ?

- ça ne me dérange pas de te rassurer, au contraire, j'adore faire ça, je protège une petite chose fragile et je vais la câliner pour qu'elle n'est plus peur.

- Ta de la chance, j'adore les câlins !

Nous rigolâmes et écoutâmes la musique durant tout le vol. J'avais hâte d'arriver à l'hôtel, le sommeil commençais à arriver, et je ne savais pas ce que j'étais capable de balancer dans tout l'avion. Quand l'appareil amorça sa descente sur Miami, ma tête reposait lâchement sur son épaule, et je sentais ses doits caressant ma nuque et mes cheveux.

Nous sortîmes les premiers, et nous commençâmes à récupérer les bagages de sa famille. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice avait pris à elle seule une énorme valise et un sac de voyage prêt à exploser. Quand tout le monde arriva, nous partîmes prendre une navette pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Il n'était pas très loin, l'hôtel était très luxueux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, pas très joyeuse de recevoir des clients à deux heures du mat' (décalage horaire oblige)

- Monsieur Carlisle Cullen avec sa femme et leur fille, chambre 287, monsieur Jasper Hale et sa compagne, chambre 289, monsieur Harry Cullen, chambre 288. Monsieur Edward Cullen et sa compagne chambre 728. Nous n'avons pas put vous mettre au même étage, veuillez nous en excusez, dit-elle, pas le moins du monde désolée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs, quand Edward me dit une chose surprenante.

- ça te dérange si tu prends l'ascenseur toute seule avec les bagages et que je te rejoins au septième ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Génial. Il partit en direction des escaliers, et Alice me murmura

- Il est claustro, un jour il est resté bloqué pendant deux heures dans un ascenseur, depuis…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il me l'a dit ! Le premier ascenseur arriva et Carlisle et Jasper m'aidèrent à porter les bagages. J'appuyais sur le septième bouton et l'ascenseur monta rapidement. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Edward m'attendait.

- Tu as fait vite !

- Ouais, j'ai essayé. Je m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné toute seule en bas.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends. Nous cherchâmes la chambre 728, il entra la carte dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. La chambre comportait un grand lit, avec à coté un petit lit. Il y avait un écran plat dans le mur, un petit salon, une salle de bain avec une douche et une grande baignoire faisant jacuzzi.

- C'est géant ! Dis-je

- Ouais !

Nous commençâmes à déballer les bagages et je trouvais le paquet marron. Il y avait sur le dessus une lettre.

_Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours comme objectif de faire tomber mon frère dans tes filets, et j'espère que grâce à ce que je te donne tu y arriveras plus vite que prévu… Ne gueule pas s'il te plait._

Je posais la lettre sur le lit et plongeai ma main dans le sac. Je sentis quelque chose de doux, comme de la soie. J'attirais l'objet à moi, c'était une nuisette, bleue en soie. Je la regardais d'un air choqué, et vidais directement le contenu du sac sur le lit. Je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque, il y avait plein de sous-vêtements, string, et autre. Il y avait aussi des maillots de bain, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des maillots de bain, ils dévoilaient presque tout mon corps. Je pourrais être nue, il n'y aurait pas de différence. Elle voulait que je porte ça devant Edward pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? Cette fille est dingue !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Edward, qui revenait de la salle de bain

- Rien ! Dis-je, cachant les cadeaux d'Alice. Il essaya de voir mais je me déplaçais en fonction de ses mouvements.

Brusquement, il couru vers moi et me plaqua contre le matelas. Il me chatouilla le ventre et j'explosais de rire. Il me tortura cinq longues minutes, puis me lâcha. Le temps que je redescende sur terre, il regardait déjà tout ce qu'Alice m'a donné.

- Ma sœur à bon gout en matière de lingerie, je te verrais bien avec ce maillot de bain, il me montra un maillot de bain bleu assez petit. Pourquoi la raison de tout ces cadeaux ? Ses yeux se posèrent en même temps que moi sur la note, et le temps que j'avance jusqu'à elle, il l'avait déjà dans les mains. J'allais jusqu'à lui et commençais à lui chatouiller le ventre. Il me contempla et dit.

- Je ne crains absolument pas les chatouilles. J'essayais de lui arracher le papier des mains mais il le mit hors de portée. Je m'arrêtais 30 secondes, et il lut le papier.

- J'hallucine ou ma propre sœur a comploté derrière mon dos pour que nous sortions ensemble.

- Tu n'hallucines pas désolé. Et elle continue, vu qu'elle ne sait pas que…

- Je risque de bien rigoler ! En attendant, tu ne pourrais pas mettre cette nuisette pour dormir ? demanda-t-il

- NON ! Dis-je, outrée. J'attrapais mon sac de voyage et me dirigeai à la salle de bain, où je m'enfermais à clef. Je pris mon temps pour mettre mon pyjama et cherchais ma trousse de toilette.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward

- Oui ?

- ça te dérange si je dors en boxer ? Je rougis de honte à l'idée de le voir tout les matins en sous-vêtements.

- Fais comme ça t'arrange !

- Ok. Je me lavais les dents en vitesse et sortis de la salle de bain.

- ça te dérange si… on fait lit à part ? Demandai-je, gênée.

- Pas du tout, à la condition que tu prennes le grand lit.

-Une nuit sur deux ?

- Deux nuits sur deux. Si tu ne le fait pas je m'en fiche, je te porte jusqu'à l'autre lit.

- Ok

Il partit dans la salle de bain et je sortis la bouteille de Tequila. Je pris une gorgée avant de dormir. Edward sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un boxer gris. J'essayais de ne pas mater son corps, mais il était aussi beau qu'un mannequin pour sous-vetements. Je rougis, et il vint jusqu'à mon lit pour m'embrasser. Sa langue caressa la mienne avec douceur et tendresse.

- Un jour j'aimerais t'entendre dans ton sommeil !

- Dans tes rêves oui !

Il rejoignit son lit en disant

- Tu sais, tu peux regarder mon corps autant que tu veux, je m'en fiche !

Je me planquais dans les oreillers, rouge de honte. Il éteignit la lumière et je tombais dans les bras de Morphée directement. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillais avec un grand soleil dehors. Ça me manquait à Forks, ne plus voir le soleil. Je me penchais jusqu'à mon réveil, et vit qu'il était onze heures. DEJA ! Je fus étonnée devant mon réveil, et j'entendis le doux rire d'Edward. Je le regardais et demandais

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour avoir une terrible envie de t'embrasser !

- Pourquoi tu attends alors ?

Il sortit de son lit et me rejoignis. Il m'embrassa longuement.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ma princesse ! Je rougis et lutais contre l'envie de me planquais sous la couette. Il caressa ces rougeurs quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Edward enfila rapidement pantalon et tee-shirt, et alla ouvrir. Devinez qui est-ce ? Ma belle-sœur adorée !

- Alice, la salua froidement Edward

- Mon petit frère, tu es levé du mauvais pied ?

- Non ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Une discussion avec Bella, je peux ?

- Va-y. Je n'avais pas vue qu'elle avait mis un bermuda blanc avec un débardeur rose.

Je sortis du lit et nous allâmes dans le petit salon. Elle commença à me parler de : comment on assortit les couleurs, plein de choses comme ça, dont je me fichais royal. Je l'écoutais faire son discours et quand elle arrêta enfin de parler, j'avais mal à la tête ! Elle nous dit que nous devions être à la plage dans une heure maximum. Elle partit et Edward me rejoignit. Il avait mit un bermuda à carreaux orange et rouge, avec un tee-shirt blanc. Il était magnifique. Je partis vers la salle de bain, mit un short bleu et un tee-shirt blanc. En dessous, je mis mon maillot de bain, une pièce noire. J'attrapais un sac et mis une serviette, de la crème solaire et un livre. Je sortis et nous partîmes tout les deux sur la plage. Il m'abandonna en face de l'ascenseur, et nous nous retrouvâmes en bas, main dans la main pour rejoindre la plage. Nous fumes obligés de nous lâcher 100 mètres avant, il m'embrassa une dernière fois, longuement, pour la dernière fois de l'après-midi.

Nous arrivâmes sur la plage, et je rejoignis Esmée qui bouquinait tranquillement. Edward réagit comme un gosse, il enleva son tee-shirt et son bermuda rapidement et couru jusqu'à l'eau. Je rigolais et m'allongeai sur ma serviette, sortant mon livre et commençais à lire. Je n'irais probablement pas me baigner, j'avais horreur d'exposer mon corps. Mais bizarrement, Carlisle ne fut pas de cet avis, vers 16 heures, après avoir refusé à chaque membre de la famille Cullen, il me porta comme une jeune mariée dans l'eau. Je criais, l'eau était extrêmement froide. Je me vengeais en balançant de l'eau sur tous ceux présents à 20 mètres autour de moi. Jasper tenta de me noyer plusieurs fois, Alice se plaignit en voyant mon maillot de bain et je leur expliquais a tous le fait que j'avais horreur que l'on voit mon corps. J'étais toujours vêtue de mon short et tee-shirt, mais l'eau avait rendu mon tee-shirt transparent. Nous partîmes de la plage vers 19 heures, retournant à l'hôtel avant d'aller diner. Nous prîmes le dernier ascenseur et je regardais Edward.

- Viens ! Dis-je

- Bella, je…

- J'ai envie de t'aider à vaincre ta peur, je serais avec toi, tu ne craindras rien, allez ! Je lui tendis la main, il l'attrapa et nous entrâmes dedans. Il tremblait et je le rassurais. J'appuyais sur le 7 et les portes se fermèrent. La cabine commença son ascension et je murmurais des paroles réconfortantes à mon chéri. Il se détendit peu à peu, et quand nous arrivâmes au 7eme, il sortit rapidement, respirant à plein poumon. Il me prit dans ses bras

- Bella, merci, merci d'avoir été là, merci de m'avoir réconforté ! J'ai toujours eue envie de vaincre cette peur, et je suis contente de le faire avec celle qui a volé mon cœur. Merci mille fois.

- De rien, mais ce n'est pas fini ! Je veux qu'à la fin du voyage, tu puisses prendre ça tout seul.

- D'accord, mais avant, je vais t'aider à vaincre une de tes phobies.

- Laquelle ? Demandai-je. Si c'était celle des araignées, il pouvait tout de suite arrêter !

- Celle de montrer ton corps. Une fois dans la chambre, nous allons aller tout les deux dans le jacuzzi. Et tu te mettras en maillot de bain. A la fin du voyage, tu dois être capable de mettre le deux pièces qu'Alice t'a donné d'accord ?

- Ok, dis-je, dans un souffle.

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre et il alla dans la salle de bain remplir la baignoire-jacuzzi. Il ressortit et me regarda. Timidement, j'enlevais mon tee-shirt, il fit de même. Je pus regarder ses magnifiques pectoraux et ses abdominaux qui me faisaient penser à une magnifique tablette de chocolat. Je dénouais la corde de mon short, il dénoua la corde de son bermuda et je le fis glisser le long de mes jambes. Je contemplais son corps, et il fit de même.

- Tu as un corps sublime ma puce.

- Merci… bébé, dis-je rougissant comme jamais.

- J'adore ce surnom, bébé. Je rigolais et il me tendit la main, comme pour l'ascenseur. Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain pour aller dans le jacuzzi. Il entra le premier et me demanda de le suivre. Je m'installais en face de lui, laissant la machine détendre mes points de tensions.

- Tu ne veux pas venir sur mes genoux ? demanda-t-il. Il se rapprocha de moi, et me porta jusqu'à ce que je sois sur lui. Je me sentais bien, contre son torse musclé. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon ventre, et je mis ma tête dans son cou.

- J'ai remarqué que c'est toujours moi qui prends l'initiative de nos baisers, jamais toi. Alors je ne t'embrasserais plus, ce sera à toi de le faire. Je me tournais pour que nos visages soit face à face et je l'embrassais. J'hésitais et je caressais sa lèvre pour qu'il me donne accès à sa bouche. Il le fit directement et je jouais timidement avec sa langue, ne sachant pas tellement comment faire. Je me séparais de lui, à bout de souffle.

- Alors… j'embrasse… bien… ou… pas ?

- C'était parfait ma chérie, absolument parfait. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je frissonnais. Il continua jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte se fassent entendre.

- LES JEUNES ON SE REJOINT AU RESTAU ! cria Carlisle.

Nous sortîmes du jacuzzi pour nous habiller, et je fus sure d'une chose. Beaucoup de choses vont changer durant le reste de ce voyage.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut ! Un ENNNNOOOORRMME merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci aussi à toutes vos mises en alertes et vos favoris ! J'espere ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Bella POV

Nous étions dans la chambre et nous cherchions comment nous pourrions nous habiller pour un diner au restaurant. J'ai finalement choisi un pantacourt en jean et un tee-shirt sans manche rose.

- Edward ? Demandai-je, timidement

- Oui, ma puce ? Me faisant rougir par la même occasion.

- J'aimerais bien… me rapprocher de ta petite sœur… j'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste un peu. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Elle ne te déteste pas, elle est seulement légèrement jalouse que tu lui aie volé son grand-frère

- C'est ce que je dis, elle me déteste, dis-je dépitée

- Parle-lui de Jacob !

- Comment ?

- Je lance un peu la conversation et après peut être que…

- Ouais, ta raison

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre nos lèvres. Le baiser dura longtemps, et nous partîmes en urgence pour le restaurant. Edward paniqua devant les ascenseurs, et prit les escaliers. Nous nous rejoignîmes dans le hall, guettant un membre de sa famille qui se serait égaré. Je le suivi a travers les rues de Miami, et il me montra un restaurant au bout de la rue. Avant de le rejoindre, il me plaqua contre un mur pour m'embrasser une dernière fois. Nous rejoignîmes les Cullen, il s'assit en face de moi, et sa petite sœur en bout de table, entre nous.

- Nessie ? Appela Edward

- Quoi ? répondit-elle, assez brutalement

- Tu sais que Bella et toi vous avez un ami en commun ?

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus calmement. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle me regarda.

- Tu connais Jacob ? demanda-t-elle

- Je suis sa marraine. Regarde. Je sortis la photo de moi et Jacob.

- Je connais plus de choses sur lui que toi !

- Tu es sure de toi ? Demandai-je

- Son parfum de glace préféré ?

- Vanille pistache avec des amandes et du caramel ! Elle fut désarçonnée

- Le nom… de son chien ?

- Il n'a pas de chien

- Son endroit préféré à La Push ?

- Le rondin abandonné sur la plage.

Elle continua de me poser des questions sur lui, mais elle était moins brutale que d'habitude, elle était plus gentille, je réussie même à la faire rigoler. Mon petit-ami assis en face de moi s'amusa à me torturer durant tout le repas, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres, alors que je me retenais de me pencher pour poser les miennes sur les siennes. A la fin du repas, Edward me proposa une balade que je m'empressais d'accepter alors que les autres repartaient vers l'hôtel. Quand nous fumes assez loin des autres, je me jetais sur ses lèvres, comme une droguée. Il fut surpris sur le coup, mais répondit à mon baiser tendrement.

- Ne me torture plus, compris !

- Si a chaque fois que je le fais tu m'embrasse comme ça, je le referais sans hésiter !

Il me prit la main et nous marchâmes tranquillement. Les boutiques de souvenirs étaient largement ouvertes, je zieutais rapidement pour trouver un cadeau à Charlie. Mon regard se posa plusieurs fois sur des colliers que je trouvais magnifiques. Nous ne dîmes rien durant notre marche, nous contentant d'être main dans la main.

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel vers 23 heures 30. Je dus reconvaincre Edward de vaincre sa phobie. Je l'embrassais brutalement, en profitant pour l'attirer dans la cabine. Je cherchais à tâtons le numéro 7 pendant que sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui offris volontiers et les portes se fermèrent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprit pas sur le coup où il était. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, je lui attrapais la main et le rassurais progressivement, lui disant de ne rien craindre, de se laisser aller etc. …

Quand nous arrivâmes au 7eme, il ne tremblait plus, il réussissait tant bien que mal à se détendre, mais j'avais peur de faire un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, étant tout les deux fatigués.

**JEUDI**

Je venais de me réveiller et je me tournais vers mon apollon, qui me sert maintenant de petit-ami. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il m'aime MOI, alors qu'il y a d'autres filles plus belle que moi. Je le regardais, paisible, entrain de dormir. Il était plus que beau. Les dieux pouvaient lui envier sa beauté. J'avais envie de toucher ses cheveux, mais il était trop loin. J'avais envie de caresser sa peau et son visage, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bébé ! Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps !

- Assez pour avoir put contempler ta beauté et ton visage de tout les cotés… chéri, ajoutai-je, en rougissant.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il

- 10 heures, et il faut rejoindre les autres à 11 heures a la plage. On a encore du temps seul à seule…

- Super ! Il sortit de son lit vêtu d'un caleçon noir. J'essayais de ne pas trop le mater, mais il avait franchement un corps divin. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et me donna un minuscule baiser.

- Edward ? Demandai-je

- Mmmh ?

- Je…voudrais… savoir si… ça te dérangerait de

- De quoi ma princesse ? Je devins rouge pivoine, je n'avais rien d'une princesse. Je soulevais un pan de la couette, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il me rejoigne. Je n'avais pas trouvé plus subtile.

- Tu veux que je vienne dans ton lit ?

- Si ça te dérange je comprendrais !

- Non, je ne savais pas si ça te dérangerait !

- Je te le propose ! Il s'allongea à coté de moi, et mis son visage face à moi.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Parfaitement bien…

Je m'avançais sur ses lèvres pour avoir un long et tendre baiser. Je n'aurais pas put imaginer aussi meilleur moment que ce matin. Il m'invita à me blottir contre son corps, je me retrouvais donc dos à son torse. J'étais si bien. Mais nous dûmes aller à la plage pour que personne ne suspecte quelque chose. Nous allions être proches tout en étant loin durant toute la journée. Une torture !

Je repris mon livre et me réinstallais comme hier sur ma serviette de bain. Vers 15 heures, pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, je décidais d'aller me baigner. Mais je n'arrivais pas à enlever mes vêtements pour me retrouver en maillot de bain, c'étais plus fort que moi. Hier, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé car j'étais uniquement avec Edward. Là, il y avait toute se famille et d'autres personnes sur la plage !

- Bella ? Je sursautais en me rendant compte de la présence d'Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu peux le faire pas vrai ?

- J'ai peur… du regard des autres. Du regard de tes sœurs, de Jasper, de tes parents, de… il mit son index sur mes lèvres.

- Bella, pour t'avoir vu en maillot de bain hier, je sais que tu as un corps sublime. Il me fit rougir. Personne de ma famille ne te jugera, et les autres sur la plage, tu les emmerdes !

- Ta raison ! J'enlevais rapidement mon tee-shirt et mon short avant de changer d'avis, et j'allais dans l'eau. Edward me prit brusquement la main.

- Edward ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

- Personne entre toi et moi connait nos vraies relations, et ça m'étonnerais que les autres comprennent ça. Pour eux nous sommes de simples amis.

Nous nous baignâmes et les garçons firent les fous. Ils proposèrent de faire le jeu bien connu du garçon qui prend une fille sur ses épaules et la fille doit faire tomber son adversaire dans l'eau. Je me bâtis face à Alice, ce qui ait assez simple vu qu'elle ressemble à un lutin et qu'elle a en plus la même force, nous gagnâmes haut la main. J'eut une terrible envie de l'embrasser, je commençais même à me rapprocher de lui, mais au dernier moment, il alla sous l'eau et tenta de noyer Jasper. Apres cet incident, nous partîmes de la plage 30 minutes plus tard. Alice m'attira vers elle, à la traine du reste de la famille.

- Ma belle ne perd pas espoir, je t'en supplie ! J'ai bien vue que tu voulais l'embrasser tout à l'heure, et qu'au dernier moment il est partie. Il prend peu à peu conscience de ses sentiments, c'est tout. Je jouais la comédie à 100 pour 100.

- Oui, je sais mais… j'explosais en larmes. Je pouvais pleurer sur commande, chose très pratique.

- Oh ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, je sais qu'un jour il t'aimera comme toi tu l'aimes.

- BELLA ! Ça ne va pas ? Edward accouru vers nous, je décidais de continuer ma comédie.

- Laisse moi… fous…fous moi la paix !

Je couru en direction des escaliers, pour monter jusqu'au septième. J'entendis des pas derrière moi me coursant et criant mon prénom. Je trébuchais sur une marche et m'étalais de tout mon long.

- BELLA ! CA VA ?

- J'ai mal aux jambes ! Dis-je en geignant. Il se baissa et me porta dans ses bras, comme une mariée, jusqu'à la chambre.

- Tu m'expliques le 'fous moi la paix' ?

- Oh, ça. Alice a remarqué que j'ai eue une envie subite de t'embrasser. Alors elle m'a dit que je devrais attendre ton amour et tout le tralala. J'ai décidé que, pour faire plus vrai, ben j'ai pleuré, pour de faux. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas.

- J'ai vraiment eue peur chou.

- Désolé. Je m'en voulais vraiment.

- C'est rien t'inquiète. On va dans le jacuzzi tout les deux ?

- Si tu veux !

Il alla dans la salle de bain et je fouillais dans les maillots de bain et sous-vêtements dévoilant mon corps plus que de raison. Je trouvais le SEUL maillot de bain une pièce bleue, dévoilant presque tout mon dos, s'attachant dans le dos. C'était mieux que l'ancien noir qui cachait mon corps. Je me changeais prestement en espérant qu'il n'entre pas dans la chambre. Je sentis deux mains dans ma nuque attachant le maillot. Il laissa glisser ses mains et je gémis involontairement.

- Tu as la peau douce ! dit-il

Nous allâmes dans le jacuzzi et je trouvais ma place directement sur ces cuisses. Je laissais tomber mon dos contre son torse, et ma tête vint se loger dans le creux de son cou. Nous restâmes dans la même position durant une vingtaine de minutes avant de partir pour le restaurant. Le diner se déroula comme hier, à la différence que je rentrais à l'hôtel avec les parents d'Edward, sa petite sœur et son oncle. Sa petite sœur vint me parler, d'elle-même cette fois-ci.

- Dis, t'en pense quoi d'Ed ? demanda-t-elle

- C'est un ami, pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit un jour qu'il n'avait pas d'amoureuse et ça m'a rendue triste. Tu ne veux pas être son amoureuse ?

- Renéesmée, les sentiments sont des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas… Et ton frère est simplement un ami et il restera un ami. Elle me fit une moue triste avant de prendre l'ascenseur avec ses parents.

- Bella, on voit que pour Edward, c'est pas de l'amitié votre relation, dit Harry avant de prendre un autre ascenseur. Je remontais dans ma chambre et mit la télé pendant que j'appelais mon père.

Il me demanda comment se passait les vacances, ce que nous faisions, et comment ma relation avec Edward évoluait. Il me garda presque une heure au téléphone. Quand il raccrocha il était plus de minuit, et j'attendis le retour d'Edward de sa balade avec sa sœur. Je regardais les infos en continu pour savoir ce que nous avions raté de l'actualité depuis deux jours. Je regardais pour la troisième fois la météo quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

- Alors votre balade ? Demandai-je, pendant qu'il se rapprochait de moi pour m'embrasser.

- Alice m'a fait la morale car 'tu sais Ed, Bella a encore des sentiments pour toi, il faut que tu fasses attention, sinon tu risques de la briser' et ainsi de suite. Et toi ?

- Ben ta petite sœur m'a demandé d'être ton amoureuse car elle a beaucoup de peine pour toi, et ton oncle m'a dit que tu éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour moi.

- Super ! Subitement, il eut l'air tout gêné.

- Euh… j'ai un cadeau pour toi dit-il. Il me tendit un sachet blanc typique des boutiques de souvenirs. Je l'ouvris, c'était un cœur fait de tout petit coquillage et de nacre. Absolument magnifique.

- Merci ! Dis-je en me jetant à son cou. Je l'embrassais tendrement et me tournais pour qu'il attache le collier. Il reposait à coté du livre qu'il m'avait offert. J'eus l'impression qu'il voulut me dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

- On va peut-être aller dormir ?

- Oui, il faudrait. A demain mon cœur, dis-je en quémandant un dernier baiser.

- A demain ma chérie.

**VENDREDI**

Je me réveillais en sentant un regard sur moi. Celui de mon chéri en pleine contemplation. Je soulevais la couette, avec l'intention qu'il vienne me rejoindre. J'avais de plus en plus confiance en lui, et j'avais envie qu'il dorme avec moi. Cette nuit. Mais nous n'étions pas encore ce soir, donc nous avions encore du temps. Je l'embrassais tendrement et il fit une chose qui me surprit, il roula pour que je sois au dessus de son corps. Il attrapa chacun de mes mollets et les mis de part et d'autre de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de coller nos bassins et le haut de nos corps. Bizarrement, la position ne me dérangeait pas. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux de bronze, je l'embrassais de plus en plus. J'entendis un bruit d'eau en dehors et regardais par la baie vitrée.

- Orage aujourd'hui, tu restes avec moi toute la journée ! dit Edward en m'embrassant le cou.

- Génial !

Je rejoignis directement la langue de mon petit-ami avant d'entendre un bruit de vibreur retentir dans toute la chambre. Je savais que c'étais le mien mais ne m'en préoccupait pas. Je vis Edward tendre le bras pour aller jusqu'à la commode. Je me séparais de ses levres pour regarder le correspondant. _Alice_

_On fait des jeux de société dans la chambre des parents, vous voulez venir ?_

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard.

- Ta envie d'y aller ? demanda-t-il

- Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de rester avec toi ! Il répondit rapidement à Alice avant de replaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis j'eus une superbe idée.

J'allais jusqu'à ma valise prendre mon appareil photo. Je remontais dans le lit et il me l'arracha presque des mains pour le mettre en marche. Il m'embrassa longuement et je pus voir pendant ce temps des flashs. Les photos étaient sublimes. Je n'aurais jamais put imaginer avoir un cliché de lui m'embrassant. Nous continuâmes notre séance photo, jusqu'à ce que Alice et Jasper s'énervent en nous bombardent de texto.

Vers midi et demi nous cédâmes et nous rejoignirent la famille dans la chambre des parents. Ils avaient commandés des sandwiches que nous dévorâmes. L'après-midi passa rapidement, jouant à plusieurs jeux comme Monopoly, Uno et j'en passe. Nous sortîmes de la chambre vers 18 heures pour rejoindre le restaurant à 19 heures 30. Dans l'ascenseur, je décidais de le laisser vaincre ses peurs, de ne pas lui parler. Il tremblait comme une feuille, je me faisais violence mais je regardais toute les trente secondes pour savoir quand ce foutu numéro sept allait arriver. Je fus soulagé pour lui quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Je le pris dans mes bras, et il me serra tellement que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

- Edwa… la…lâche… peut…respirer…plus

- Désolé ! Il me lâcha et se recula pour que je reprenne mon souffle.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la chambre et il fit comme tout les jours, il remplit le jacuzzi. Je décidais de franchir une nouvelle étape en mettant un maillot de bain deux pièces pour la première fois. J'attrapais celui qui couvrait quand même plus mon corps. Je mis le bas et je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Tu peux attacher le haut, s'il te plait ? Je sentis ses douces mains attachant le haut. Il me fit tourner et regarda mon ventre.

- Pourquoi tu caches ton ventre ? Il est magnifique.

- Tu dis ça uniquement car

- Car quoi ? Tu es ma petite amie ? C'est faux, tu veux que j'appelle n'importe qui, il te dira la même chose ?

- NON, c'est bon je te crois !

- Voila. Nous prîmes la direction du jacuzzi et je m'installais sur ses cuisses. Ses mains commencèrent à me masser le dos et la nuque, je gémis involontairement. Je ne voulais pas sortir de ce jacuzzi, j'étais trop bien dans les bras de mon chéri.

Le repas se passa rapidement, et je commençais à angoisser, j'avais pris la décision de dormir avec lui, pour la première fois en tant que couple. Je savais qu'il ne me ferrait pas de mal, il l'avait promis dans l'avion. Je tremblais et nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel les premiers. Il me prit la main, elle tremblait dans la sienne, il ne comprit pas, supposant probablement le froid. Dans l'ascenseur, il tremblait moins que d'habitude, mais je me retenais d'aller le rassurer. En sortant, il arriva à se contrôler tout seul. Dans la chambre, je passais la première dans la salle de bain. Je mis mon pyjama normal, hors de question de mettre la nuisette pour le moment. Je me mis dans le lit et attendit qu'il sorte. Quand je le vis sortir de la salle de bain en boxer blanc, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Bonne nuit ma puce ! Il se pencha et m'embrassa longuement.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai…envie… que tout…tout les deux… on dorme…ensemble… dis-je, gênée, en me cachant sous la couette.

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui, sincèrement. Alors ?

Je soulevais la couette et il s'allongea à coté de moi. Il était trop tôt encore pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour dormir.

**SAMEDI**

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais, et le premier reflexe que j'eus c'est de regarder sous la couette Car depuis que Bella et moi étions ensemble, j'avais le très mauvais reflexe de me lever avec une toile de tente dans le pantalon. Chose très mauvais si Bella se réveillais et voyais…ça ! Elle prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle et en notre couple, si je faisais cette énorme boulette, je pouvais directement aller me coucher dans l'autre lit ce soir. R.A.S. OUF !

Je regardais mon ange entrain de dormir, à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle avait changé ma vie depuis mardi. Jeudi, j'ai failli lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je m'étais ravisé au dernier moment, j'avais eue peur de la braquer dans ses sentiments. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle m'embrassa et se colla à mon corps directement. Je la plaçais au dessus de moi, ses jambes de chaque coté de moi. Je demandais l'accès à sa bouche. Elle me l'accorda et elle fit une chose surprenante, elle attrapa mes mains et les posa sur ces reins. Je continuais l'embrasser, et elle descendit mes mains sur ces fesses. Je me reculais d'elle pour la contempler.

- Euh… J'ai remarqué… qu'a 'hôpital…tu…tu avais… eu envie…envie de le faire… s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis fière de toi ma puce, tu sais ? Dis-je en retirant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Tu prends conscience de ton corps, et je trouve ça super ! Elle rougit.

Nous nous changeâmes, Bella toujours résigné à mettre son maillot une pièce pour la plage, les autres uniquement devant moi. Bella faisait beaucoup de progrès contrairement à moi. Je décidais de lui montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais vaincre ma claustrophobie. Nous allâmes jusqu'au ascenseur, et je demandais à Bella de descendre la première et de m'attendre en bas. Il fallait que j'arrive à en terminer avec ça.

Je vis les portes métalliques se fermer sur elle et vit les chiffres défiler. Au zéro, il mit longtemps à revenir vers moi. Je me calmais progressivement. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour m'attirer dans la cage de métal. J'étais pied joint devant la cabine, mes jambes n'étaient plus connectées à mon corps.

Je vis par terre un papier avec l'écriture de mon ange. Je m'avançais et quand j'entrais dans la cabine. Les portes se fermèrent et la cabine descendit. Je me mis à trembler. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher de moi pour me broyer. Je me sentais entrain d'étouffer. Je fermais les yeux, et pensais au mot qu'elle m'avait écrit. Je me penchais en fermant les yeux. Quand je sentis le papier, j'ouvris les yeux, et regardais ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_Chéri, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu va y arriver_

Je pensais à son visage, à ses lèvres, à son corps. Le 'ting' de l'ascenseur me fit ouvrir les yeux, et tombais sur le visage de mon ange. La descente avait duré moins de deux minutes mais j'eus l'impression que deux heure passèrent.

La journée à la plage se passa normalement, je nageais un peu avec Nessie, enfin, je lui tenais le ventre pour qu'elle évite de couler.

J'étais naze en revenant de la plage, je n'avais pas envie d'aller au restaurant, j'avais envie de passer pour une dois la soirée en tête à tete. Je simulais un énorme mal de ventre, et Bella demanda à pouvoir jouer les infirmières auprès de moi.

- Bon je vais te donner un cachet, ça va te calmer.

- Bella, je n'ais rien, je veux juste rester en tête à tête

- Menteur !

- Tu sembles apprécier je me trompe ? Demandai-je en me glissant derrière elle et en embrassant son cou.

- Mmmmh…

- Room-service ?

- Allez

Je commandais du poisson fumé avec des légumes, et Bella une pizza avec cette fois-ci sans anchois ! Nous dinâmes sur son lit, devant la télé. Je la pris dans mes bras. J'attrapais l'appareil photo et nous prîmes la photo. Elle était sublime, somptueuse, il n'y avait aucun mot pour la décrire. J'embrassais son épaule, son cou, en essayant de ne pas lui faire de suçon.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as changé ma vie depuis moins d'une semaine. Je peux même pas me séparer de toi, sinon j'en mourrais. Tu es la première fille à qui je vais dire ça. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime à en crever Bella.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre Bisous ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou ! Vous étiez nombreuses à attendre la réaction de Bella... la voila ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favoris et mises en alertes =))

Disclaimer : les persos sont à S.M

**sev974 : Merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. A très vite bises**

**PrincetonGirl818 : Salut ! Voila la suite tant attendue ! A trés vite, merci beaucoup pour ta review**

**aussidagility : Alors je vais te répondre. Il ne le dise pas au Cullen car ils ne veulent pas qu'Emmett leur repourrisse la vie. Tu comprendra dans ce chapitre, j'ai modifié ce que je pensais !**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je regardais Bella après lui avoir dit pour la première fois je t'aime. Ce qu'elle me répondit me surprit grandement

- Pince-moi, s'il te plait

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

- Car depuis mardi, j'ai l'impression de vivre en plein rêve ! Et j'ai peur de me réveiller et que la désillusion soit immense. Alors je t'en conjure, pince moi, pour que je sois certaine que les mots que j'attends depuis x temps, tu viens de les prononcer. Elle me tendit son bras et attrapais un bout de peau entre mon pouce et mon index. Je serrais assez fort, pas trop pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, mais assez pour qu'elle se rende compte que oui, c'était la réalité et que je l'aimais à la folie.

- Aie !

- Alors, rassuré par rapport à mes sentiments ? Demandai-je

- Oh Edward, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! Je la pris dans mes bras et elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

**Bella POV**

IL L'AVAIT DIT ! EDWARD CULLEN M'AIME ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire ! Je me demandais si un jour cela arriverait. J'aurais voulu confier tout ce que je ressentais à quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me défis de son étreinte et le regardais.

- Edward ?

- Oui ma chérie ? Ce surnom ne me dérangeait plus.

- On peut faire un… compromis ?

- Lequel ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Je me levais pour aller vers tous les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offerts.

- Je dors avec toi jusqu'à la fin du voyage et en mettant cette nuisette.

- En échange de quoi ?

- Tu acceptes que je parle de notre relation à Alice

- QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION, JE PREFERE DORMIR SEUL ! Alice est une véritable commère, même si tu lui dis de ne rien dire, elle le dira forcement à Jasper, qui le répétera à sa sœur jumelle, qui est ma belle-sœur. Et Emmett recommencera à nous pourrir la vie. Il commence à peine à devenir sympa avec moi. J'avais prévu ce genre de réaction. Je le rejoignis sur le matelas.

- Bébé, écoute mes arguments avant !

- Si tu veux !

- Alice, je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. La dernière fois que j'en aie eu une, j'avais quatre ans. Maintenant j'en ai dix-huit, et j'aimerai bien que cette amitié reste. Je lui ferrais promettre de ne rien dire à Jasper, je lui expliquerai ce que tu m'as dit. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi me confier à elle. Je ne connais rien des couples ! Je ne peux me confier à personne. Quand tu me ferras un suçon, car cela arrivera, vers qui irais-je pour que l'on m'explique comment le cacher ? J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux et détournais le visage. Pas assez vite car il l'attrapa entre ces mains

- Ma puce, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien expliqué ? Si j'avais su tout ça plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eue cette réaction. Tu peux aller lui parler de nous si ça te fait du bien.

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui ma chérie. Je t'aime et je ferrais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

- Merci ! Dis-je en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- ça ne te dérange pas si on dort ? Perso je suis naze, et j'aimerais bien te voir en nuisette !

- Pervers ! Dis-je en m dirigeant vers la salle de bain

- Non, j'essaye juste de te montrer que tu as un corps sublime.

- C'est cela ! Dis-je en verrouillant la porte de la salle de bain. Je me changeai et regardais à quoi ressemblait mon corps. Ça rendait pas mal finalement ! On ne voyait pas ma poitrine et mais je la trouvais légèrement trop courte. Je regardais discrètement par le trou de la serrure et aperçut Edward entrain de regarder la porte. Je me décidais à sortir. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- ça me grossit c'est ça ? Je ne ressemble à rien ? Bon je vais me changer dis-je.

- Non, elle est magnifique, elle te va extrêmement bien !

- Sans mentir ?

- Sans mentir ! J'adore les femmes s'habillant en bleue !

- C'est vrai ? En jouant la surprise

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Il déposa plein de baisers mouillés sur mon cou. Je gémis tellement c'était agréable. J'étais tellement loin de la terre que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il venait d'attraper un bout de chair pour le marquer. Mon premier suçon.

- Comme ça, tu auras une bonne raison d'aller voir Alice, dit-il en se repliant dans la salle de bain, évitant mon courroux.

Je me mis dans le lit et attendis qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, il m'embrassa tendrement. Pour la première fois, j'allais me blottir dans ses bras pour dormir.

**DIMANCHE**

Je me réveillais en sentant un bras autour de mon ventre et une tête dans mon cou. J'essayais de me tortiller pour me sortir de ses bras sans le réveiller. Sans faire attention, je frôlais avec ma jambe une bosse, probablement son genou. Il gémit et se réveilla.

- Bella, mais tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mon chou désolé ! Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue. Il pivota pour que sa joue soit remplacée par ses lèvres, et je l'embrassais tendrement. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, comme tous les matins.

- Edward, tu peux enlever ton genou, s'il te plait, demandai-je

- J'ai une idée, dit-il. Et si tu allais voir Alice maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Elle doit probablement être avec Jasper

- Je m'en occupe. Tu descends dans leur chambre et tu dis à Jasper que je veux faire un jogging.

-Excellente idée ! Je me levais pour aller me changer. Je me dirigeais à la salle de bain avant de me pencher sur mon chéri pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bon jogging avec Jasper ! Il grogna

Je sortis pour aller dans l'ascenseur et réfléchis à un speech convaincant. Il fut trop tôt quand je dus taper au numéro 289. C'est Jasper qui m'ouvrit.

- Bella ! Que nous vaut ta visite !

- Edward veut faire un jogging, il voudrait que tu l'accompagnes ! Et il faudrait que je parle à Alice

- Génial, je monte dans votre chambre ! Entre, Alice devrait sortir dans peu de temps de la salle de bain.

- Merci ! Jasper sortit et je m'assis sur le lit. Je pus voir beaucoup de préservatif sur la commode

-Salut Bella, que me vaut ta visite ! M'accueillit Alice

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sur ?

- Comment tu me considère ?

- Sincèrement, je te considère comme ma meilleure amie !

- Moi aussi ! Mais tu n'en avais pas avant ?

- Si, mais elle ma lâché il y a trois ans. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir à Jasper. Mes amis et ma meilleure amie ne m'ont plus jamais parlés.

- Bon bref, en tant que meilleure amie, je dois me confier à toi.

- Attends un peu ! C'est quoi ça ? Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux et dégagea mon cou. C'est un SUCON ! Comment tu as eue ça ?

- Je vais tout te dire, mais ne t'interromps pas. Tu veux que j'aille droit au but et que je te raconte après ! Ou l'inverse.

- N'importe quel ordre tant que tu me raconte tout !

- Tu te rappelles quand tu me disais que ton frère était malheureux ?

- Oui.

- Ben c'était de ma faute ! Ça remonte à l'anniversaire, quand vous m'avez trouvés sur la route en larmes. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le soir, il est venu chez moi et il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Si je ne voulais pas l'écouter, il avait une lettre. J'ai pris la lettre et il est parti. Je l'ai lu le soir, il disait qu'il se souvenait de tout et que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Le lendemain, je lui aie demandé d'être patient.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, choqué

- Je voulais tester ses sentiments, savoir si oui ou non il m'aimait. Je lui aie demandé de patienter jusqu'à ce que l'on parte en Floride.

- Et hier, tu lui as dit que tu voulais être avec lui et VOUS ETES EN COUPLE !

- Alice ne cries pas s'il te plait. Tu te rappelles à l'hôpital, quand tu es venue me remaquiller

- Oui

- Ben trente secondes plus tôt, nous nous embrassions. Depuis mardi nous sommes en couple. Et il m'a dit je t'aime pour la première fois hier soir. Elle s'apprêta à crier mais je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche. Mais, Edward tient à ce que ça reste un secret. Donc tu ne dois en parler à personne, y compris à Jasper ! Car Jasper pourrait le dire à sa jumelle et… Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

- Attends, quand tu as pleuré en revenant de la plage…

- C'était du pipo ! Elle eut l'air énervé.

- C'est pas grave ! Tu sors avec mon frère ! Je lui lançais un regard réprobateur.

- Tu pourrais pas m'expliquer comment cacher ça ? Dis-je en lui montrant mon cou

- Euh, c'est un suçon énorme. Il va falloir beaucoup de maquillage, et aussi faire gaffe qu'il résiste à l'eau.

- Fais ce que tu peux !

- Pendant que je cherche, tu va me parler d'Edward ! Comment tu te sens avec lui ?

- Franchement, je me sens plus que bien ! Au début j'étais gênée, mais je m'y fais.

- Gênée par quoi ?

- Le fait qu'il m'appelle sa princesse, qu'il se balade en boxer devant moi.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il me rassure petit à petit ! Au début nous faisions lit à part, et depuis vendredi on dort tout les deux. Au début, il avait voulu me… toucher, mais j'avais refusé ! Hier il à commencé par me toucher les fesses. C'est tout. Avant je dormais uniquement en short et tee-shirt, depuis hier soir c'est… nuisette. Maintenant, j'arrive à me mettre au dessus de son corps le matin. On va dire, à califourchon.

- Je pensais pas qu'Edward pouvait être autant patient !

- Il l'est avec moi ! Il apporta plein de crème et commença à en mettre

- Il t'a déjà embrassé avec la langue ?

- Oui, répondis-je, honteuse.

- Vous en êtes à l'étape des baisers avec la langue

- Peut-être.

- Et concernant tout ce qui est… rapport intime ? Vous en avez déjà parlés ?

- Alice, on est ensemble depuis uniquement une semaine ! On en a déjà parlés et Edward sait ce que j'en pense ! Dis-je outré

- Et que penses-tu ?

- Je suis contre ! En voyant sa tête, je rajoutais. Pour le moment Alice

- Pourquoi ?

- Car même si j'aime Edward depuis longtemps, je ne le connais pas assez, et j'ai… peur ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai peur, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

- Et autrement que des rapports, Edward ne laisse rien voir ?

- Rien voir ? Demandai-je, en essayant de comprendre.

- Bella, il faut que je t'explique comment marche un homme ? As-tu déjà vu son… entre-jambe se durcir ? Je me cachais derrière un oreiller.

- Tu es consciente que l'on parle de ton frère ?

- Ne me le rappelle pas ! Je suis déjà assez choqué comme ça ! Mais le matin quand tu te mets à 'califourchon' sur lui, tu ne sens rien de…dur ? j'écarquillais les yeux.

- Comme un genou ?

- Si tu veux. Ça veut dire oui ? Je me cachais derrière un oreiller, et je pus sentir le sol bouger sous mes pieds tellement elle sautait.

- Pourquoi tu es si… joyeuse ?

- Car tu es avec mon frère, et qu'en plus il ne te ment pas sur ce qu'il ressent ! Maintenant tu es ma belle-sœur !

- Ouais youpi ! Dis-je en me reculant. Jasper ouvrit la porte pile à se moment, suivi par Edward !

- ça va Alice ? demanda Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras. Je lui mimais une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche, et elle acquiesça.

- Bon, nous on va remonter Ed ?

Je claquais la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs. Il me souriait en me prenant la main mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Il appela la cabine, et ma main tremblait légèrement dans la sienne. Nous entrâmes et les portes se fermèrent. J'appuyais brutalement sur le bouton stop. Edward me regarda et commença à trembler.

- Bella, qu'est qui te prend ?

- Je dois te poser une question, elle n'aura aucune influence sur nous je te le promets !

- Dépêche, s'il te plait.

- Ce matin, ce que j'ai cru être ton genou n'était pas ton genou ?

- Non, ce n'était pas mon genou, répondit-il rapidement en détournant le regard.

- C'était quoi ?

- Par pitié Bella remets cet ascenseur en route ! J'obéis.

- Réponds-moi maintenant.

- C'était disons… un truc involontaire qui m'arrive le matin. Je suis désolé Bella, je sais que ça a dut te choquer, et que maintenant tu as plus peur de moi qu'autre chose. Je comprendrais si tu voulais… dormir toute seule ce soir. Je pris son magnifique visage ente mes doigts. J'eus peur de le casser.

- Edward, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si c'est une chose que tu ne contrôle pas ! Et je continuerais à dormir avec toi pour deux raisons : la première, je te l'ais promis hier soir et la seconde, je n'arrive pas à être éloigné de toi.

- Tu es sure ? Ce n'est pas un problème sinon…

- Arrête de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi. Embrasse-moi maintenant.

Il me plaqua contre la vitre de l'ascenseur et m'embrassa tendrement. Nos langues se retrouvèrent et se goutèrent comme si c'était leur première fois. Nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaire harmonie. Le manque d'air, tout comme l'arrivée au septième, nous séparèrent.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions journée libre, nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions. Nous avions prévu de rester le matin et une bonne partie de l'aprèm tout les deux. Malheureusement, en pleine séance de baisers acharnés, chacun se battant pour gagner ce duel en essayant de dominer le corps de l'autre, mon portable vibra. Alice arrivait et elle m'emmenait faire du shopping. Je ne pouvais pas y louper. Une fois à la porte, elle insista pour que nous nous embrassions pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas une blague. J'étais gênée, c'était la première fois qu'une personne nous observait.

Edward m'embrassa brutalement, sans aucune retenue, ses mains glissèrent sur mon dos, restant chastement sur mes reins. Sa langue dansa une nouvelle fois avec la mienne et mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux bronze. Je gémis tant c'était agréable.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai compris ! Allez on y va ! Elle essaya de me tirer le bras.

- Reviens-moi vite mon ange, je t'aime. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je lui envoyais un baiser et partit vers les ascenseurs avec ma belle-sœur. Elle m'expliqua plein de choses, notamment comment devait se porter une nuisette.

Elle m'emmena directement dans un magasin pour en acheter. Je choisis de prendre les plus chastes, arrivant jusqu'à mes genoux. Alice me regarda plusieurs fois méchamment, mais miraculeusement, ne dit rien. Elle me traina dans d'autres boutiques de fringues, m'expliquant ce qu'Edward aimait ou détestait. Il adorait le bleu, je le savais déjà, aussi les couleurs un peu plus chaudes comme le chocolat. Nous allâmes aussi dans un magasin de cosmétiques, m'expliquant quels produits je devais acheter pour cacher les marques susceptibles d'être faites. Nous nous assîmes dans un bar vers 18 heures 15.

- Alice, je ne serais jamais comment te remercier pour tous tes conseils !

- Rends mon frère heureux, c'est tout. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Tu es la première fille autre que Nessie et moi avec qui il montre de l'affection.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu aurais dut voir sa tête tout à l'heure quand il t'embrassait. On voyait qu'il était heureux.

- Maintenant de meilleure amie à meilleure amie, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passée avec celle qui tenait le rôle que j'ai ?

- C'est une histoire de jalousie. On était sur un banc et on parlait de tout et de rien, normal. Puis un mec, blond, yeux bleu à tomber, enfin bref, je ne vais pas te décrire Jaz, est passé. On l'a regardé en même temps, et quand il est parti, on s'est regardés, et au même moment, on a dit : ce mec est trop beau ! Apres tu connais la suite, comment il m'a abordé pour la première fois etc.… Quand on est sorti ensemble, Maria, mon ancienne meilleure amie, est devenue folle de jalousie, car selon elle, j'avais manipulé Jaz. En sortant des cours, ça a explosé, et je lui ais dis des choses très méchantes, à tels point que ça a failli terminer en baston. Jasper et Edward m'ont calmé, et Emmett a calmé Maria. Apres, elle a raconté à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec moi uniquement car… Bref, toute mes amies l'ont crues et se sont éloignées de moi. Depuis, je traine uniquement avec Jaz.

- Ma pauvre, dis-je en lui prenant la main. Désolé de ce que je vais dire mais… Maria est une garce et une salope.

- C'est pire que ça ! Ya aucun mot pour la décrire. A coté d'elle, Tanya est un enfant de chœur. Je me tendis à l'entente de ce nom.

- Tu as un problème avec Tanya, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est réglé. Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre à l'hôtel, car nos chéris nous attendent et…

- Bien sur, allons-y !

Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien. Apres que l'ascenseur eut déposé Alice, les portes se fermèrent mais au dernier moment, une main se glissa et les portes firent marche arrière. Un adonis avec un sourire en coin m'apparut.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il

- A ton avis ? Dis-je en appuyant sur le 7 et en rapprochant son corps du mien. Le trajet fut seulement coupé par des bruits de baisers.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il m'arracha le sac des mains et commença à fouiller dedans. Il fut extrêmement content devant les nuisettes et le maquillage, il me le prouva en laissant un autre suçon sur ma peau blanche. Apres le grand déballage, il m'attira sur le lit, pour reprendre nos baisers. Il commanda comme la veille au room-service, et je me décidais à tenir ma promesse : mettre le maillot deux pièces d'Alice dévoilant presque tout mon corps. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler, m'enroulait dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte. Il me rejoignit dans la pièce et me regarda. Je me décidais à enlever la serviette et la laissais glisser au sol.

- Le maillot te va extrêmement bien ma princesse. Je rougis et entrais dans le jacuzzi. Il me rejoignit, mais ne me mit pas sur ces genoux. Je décidais de prendre une position plutôt osé, en me levant et en voulant me mettre sur lui à califourchon. Il comprit mes intentions et m'invita sur ses cuisses.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Demandai-je

- Absolument pas, sa voix se transforma en murmure à mesure que nos visages se rapprochaient. Il m'embrassa et mit une main sur mes reins, rapprochant mon corps du sien, à tel point que nos bustes se touchaient, tout comme nos entrejambes. Je me tortillais pour lui faire comprendre mon inconfort.

- Pardon, dit-il en me reculant.

- Merci, dis-je, en mettant ma tête dans son cou.

- Bella, pas de suçon merci ! Il ricana légèrement

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment je vais le cacher ?

Le room-service frappa et Edward sortit pour aller ouvrir. Je fermais et choisis entre les différentes nuisettes. Je pris celle couleur chocolat, s'accordant avec mes yeux. Il me complimenta et nous mangeâmes. La soirée fut la même qu'hier, a ceci près qu'il me murmura des je t'aime en pagaille.

**LUNDI**

Dernier jour en Floride, cette nuit fut probablement la dernière nuit que nous avons passés tout les deux. Car même si j'avais négocié avec mon père qu'il dorme à la maison ce soir, il déplierait le canapé pour lui, mais je ne comptais pas le laisser faire. Nous nous réveillâmes vers onze heures, et je trainais Edward dans les boutiques pour qu'il m'aide à trouver un cadeau pour mon père et pour Jacob. Je choisi un maillot des Heat, leur équipe de basket. Je choisi pour Jacob des miniatures de plusieurs lieux.

Nous remontâmes dans la chambre à 12 heures 30 et nous fîmes les bagages en avalant un sandwich. Vers 14 heures, nous nous embrassâmes comme des damnés, profitant de nos derniers baisers avant de rejoindre sa famille. Nous prîmes beaucoup de photos de nous deux.

Alice vint frapper à notre porte vers 15 heures et nous pûmes encore nous embrasser dans l'ascenseur. Je sentais qu'elle était gênée, mais quand nous sortîmes, Edward m'expliqua que c'était une petite vengeance, car il avait subit ça de nombreuses fois. Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous enregistrâmes les bagages et passâmes la douane. Il était 15 heures 45 et notre avion décollait à 17 heures.

Nessie insista pour être à coté de moi avant de monter dans l'avion. Elle me demanda de lui parler de Jacob et m'avoua qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Je feignis la surprise et lui promis de ne rien dire. Je lui racontais quelque anecdote, notamment celle où, quand il apprenait à marcher, il était tombé dans une flaque de boue. Elle explosa de rire, et nous nous séparâmes au moment où nous montâmes dans l'appareil.

- Alors, beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis une semaine ? demanda mon ange.

- Oh oui, beaucoup ! Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'expliquer, l'embrassant à bouche perdue.

L'avion décolla et je lui passais un écouteur. La première chanson fut Ti Amo. Pas besoin de mot pour la décrire tant elle était connue. Il me murmura plusieurs fois le titre de la chanson au creux de mon oreille.

- Il faudrait que l'on trouve des prétextes pour se voir… dit-il

- Y'en a un : j'ai de plus en plus peur de rester seule chez moi quand mon père travaille la nuit.

- Ouais, pas mal !

- Tu peux dire aussi que tu as envie d'apprendre le français avec moi !

- Quel bon prof tu ferrais ! dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. Je sais parler français en plus !

- Dis-moi une phrase ! Demandai-je, curieuse

- _Je t'aime plus que tout mon chéri !_

- J'adore ton accent, il te rend…

- Il me rend ?

- Sexy, dis-je en rosissant comme jamais. Mais tu as fait une faute. Tu viens de me traiter de garçon. Tu devrais dire : _Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie !_

- _Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie !_

- Voila, là c'est romantique, dis-je en blottissant ma tête au creux de son épaule.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement, et nous arrivâmes à Seattle vers 20 heures. Le temps de récupérer les bagages, et de retrouver les voitures, il était 20 heures 30. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et Edward s'engagea sur l'autoroute directement. Je mis ma main sur la sienne pendant qu'il conduisait, et je crevais d'envie de l'embrasser. Je me mordis la lèvre plusieurs fois, et je me demandais comment résister à la tentation. Je regrettais le soleil de Miami au moment où la pluie s'abattit sur nous.

Nous rejoignîmes ma maison vers 23 heures 30. En entrant, je pus voir mon père sur le canapé, entrain de dormir et de ronfler. Je le secouais légèrement.

- Ma puce ! Il se leva en me reconnaissant et me prit dans ses bras. Je profitais de ce moment, mon père n'était pas très câlin. Je pus voir Edward s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

- Alors la Floride ? Tu as bronzé c'est impressionnant !

- Je sais. Tu ne nous en veux pas si on va dormir, Ed et moi nous sommes fatigués par la route.

- Pas de problème !

- Excusez-moi, vous auriez un verre d'eau ? demanda mon ange.

Je vis mon père se diriger vers la cuisine pendant que je montais à la salle de bain. Je pus voir le carnage et me promis que dés demain, je ferrais le ménage. J'entendis des bruits bizarre et put constater qu'Edward et Charlie dépliaient le canapé.

- Je te conseille de ne pas la rejoindre dans sa chambre ! Bonne nuit !

- Ne vous en faites pas, bonne nuit Charlie.

Mon père monta à l'étage et je l'attirais dans sa chambre.

- Tu fais quoi au juste ?

- Je déplie le canapé, pour qu'il puisse dormir ! dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

- C'est mon petit-ami, il est hors de question qu'il dorme sur un canapé pourri !

- Je te rappelle Bella que dans les règles, il doit attendre deux mois pour dormir dans ton lit.

- Car en Floride tu crois qu'il dormait où ? Par terre ? Je pus voir un air horrifié se peindre sur son visage. Et s'il ne dort pas avec moi, je vais avec lui sur le canapé ! Il réfléchit durant environ une minute.

- Porte de ta chambre ouverte ! Méfie-toi ! Je veux bien te faire plaisir pour cette fois, mais c'est exceptionnel !

- Merci papa ! Je l'embrassais sur la joue et descendit le rejoindre. Je pouvais l'apercevoir dans l'escalier se tordre sous sa couverture trop petite et bouger sans cesse pour trouver un endroit confortable.

- Viens, tu ne va pas rester là ! Dis-je en lui tendant la main. J'ai l'accord de mon père, répondis-je à sa question non posé.

Il se leva et me suivi dans ma chambre. Je laissais la porte de ma chambre grande ouverte et nous nous glissâmes sous la couette devant mon père nous surveillait. Il me prit dans ses bras et je souris avant de m'endormir.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ! A très vite ROBisous a toutes ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vos favories et vos mises en alertes ! J'ai juste une chose à vous dire : Ne me détestez pas**

auredronya : Merci beaucoup ^^ A très vite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

PrincetonGirl818 : Voila la suite ^^ A très vite, merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Se réveiller en sentant autour de son ventre les bras de votre chéri est la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il existe. Je voulais garder à jamais la sensation d'avoir son corps contre le mien durant son sommeil. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. En étirant mon cou, je pus voir qu'il était déjà 11 heures du matin. Je réussi à me libérer de son étreinte sans le réveiller, ce qui fut miraculeux. Je pris une feuille et écrit un mot à son intention.

_Je fais du ménage, descends au salon quand tu seras réveillé_

_Je t'aime._

Je passais par la salle de bain et réuni toutes les fringues sales que mon père avait entreposé là. Je commençais à faire le tri, mais le tas était immense ! Il faudrait que je lui explique comment marche la machine à laver avant mon départ pour la fac.

Apres une demi-heure de tri, je fis tourner la première machine. Je nettoyais le lavabo et le sol. Je fis la poussière au salon. J'allais commencer à faire à manger pour nous deux quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de mon ventre.

- Alors, on n'attend pas que son chéri se réveille ?

- Je devais faire du… ménage.

- Je vais te punir pour ne pas avoir pris soin de lui ! Il me fit encore un suçon. Je me retournais et crochetais sa nuque avec mes bras.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je. Il me répondit en plaquant mon corps contre la cuisinière pour m'embrasser.

- Tu ne veux pas commander des pizzas, comme ça tu pourrais passer du temps avec ton chéri avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui… Inconsciemment, j'attrapais le téléphone et m'exécutais.

Il mit ses bras sous mes fesses sans les toucher et m'assis sur la table de la cuisine. Il couvrit mon visage de baisers quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la machine ayant terminé.

- Il faut que…

- Tu t'occupes de ton chéri, termina-t-il.

- Non, je dois faire tourner une autre machine !

- Pas pour le moment. Il me fit perdre la raison quand je sentis sa langue demandant la permission de jouer avec la mienne. Elles se rencontrèrent timidement, jouèrent doucement puis plus franchement. Nous nous arrêtâmes, à bout de souffle. La sonnette retentit peu de temps après. Je me levais pour prendre de l'argent mais Edward me devança et alla payer. J'en profitais pour mettre les vêtements mouillés dans le sèche-linge et couru à l'étage prendre un autre paquet. Il me lança un regard dépité pendant que je programmais la machine et me tendit un mot écrit par mon père qui avait dut glisser.

_Si tu as le temps, passe voir maman, c'était la toussaint hier. J'ai déjà acheté des fleurs, elles sont dans le garage._

J'avais totalement oublié ! Je me promis d'y aller aujourd'hui si j'avais le temps.

- Tu… hum… veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je

- Je sais que… ta maman fait partie intégrante de ta vie et… je voudrais bien… t'accompagner. Sauf si c'est une chose que tu as l'habitude de faire seule bien entendu. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, si tu veux venir je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient. Mais je reste souvent longtemps…

- Je resterais avec toi le temps qu'il faut ma chérie. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je fermais les yeux. Je sortis deux assiettes et nous mangeâmes devant la télé. J'essayais plusieurs fois de me lever pour aller voir la machine mais il m'en empêcha. Au final, il me mit sur ses genoux pour m'empêcher de partir.

Nous fîmes nos devoirs, car les cours reprenaient demain et nous n'avions toujours rien fait. Je n'avais pas grand-chose, juste un exo de math et la correction d'un devoir d'anglais. Nous fîmes le tout et terminâmes vers 16 heures 30.

Nous prîmes les fleurs et nous dirigeâmes vers le cimetière. Il me laissa sur le parking, disant qu'il avait des choses à faire. En réalité, je savais qu'il voulait juste me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je me laissais guider par mes pas en regardant les tombes fleuries autour de moi. Je déposais mes fleurs sur le béton de sa dalle, fit mon signe de croix et m'agenouillais.

- Maman… tu me manques toujours autant. Je fis de mon mieux pour retenir mes larmes. Tu as vu maman, qu'Edward m'aimait maintenant ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir embêté avec lui durant toutes ces années, mais tu as vu ? Il me traite comme sa déesse, il m'embrasse passionnément. Il m'a dit je t'aime aussi, j'espère qu'à travers ton paradis tu as put le voir ? Si tu pouvais aller voir papa pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il ne compte pas me faire de mal se serait super. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait venir à la maison autant qu'il voulait, mais je sais ce que ça signifie. Je suis enfin heureuse maman, grâce à lui je le suis enfin. J'entendis une légère toux derrière moi et constatais qu'Edward était là, m'écoutant, en tenant un bouquet de fleur. Je fus touché par son attention. Il le déposa, fit son signe de croix et s'agenouilla à coté de moi.

- Bonjour Madame Swan. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi. Un jour, je suis monté dans votre cadi au supermarché. Bref, je suis Edward, le garçon qui, je cite 'rends votre fille heureuse'. Je ne savais pas que Bella vous avez autant parlé de moi ! Je m'empourprais derechef. Il était maladroit dans ses mots, mais j'appréciais son geste. C'est moi qui aie fait pleurer Bella à de nombreuses reprises, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais maintenant, je peux dire que votre fille est formidable. Elle est rigolote avec ses rougissements. De qui elle tient cela ? Je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur Madame Swan, et je ne compte pas la briser une nouvelle fois. Je veux plutôt la reconstruire, pour qu'elle ait confiance en elle, et surtout qu'elle est confiance en ses amis. Si aussi vous demander à Charlie que, si il compte m'inviter à dormir à nouveau, il pourrait changer de canapé ou s'il avait un autre matelas se serait génial. Je ris durant un instant. Je crois que je vous ais tout dit ! Je reviendrais vous voir un jour, mais je vais vous laisser avec votre fille. Il refit son signe de croix et me murmura à l'oreille qu'il m'attendait dans la voiture.

- Tu as vu maman, il est très gentil avec moi. Bon, je vais devoir partir. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt j'espère. Je t'aime fort maman, et j'espère que tu es heureuse pour moi. Je me relevais, refit le même rituel que d'habitude et rejoignis la Volvo argent de mon petit-ami. Il me regarda et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mon visage sans m'en apercevoir.

- Tu as dut me prendre pour une folle… dis-je

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant ma maison.

- Je parle à une dalle de béton, ce n'est pas courant, dis-je, en tournant les choses pour qu'elle devienne marrante.

- Moi aussi je viens de parler à une 'dalle de béton' !

- Edward… dis-je dépité

- Je sais que ta maman compte beaucoup pour toi, qu'elle te manque terriblement. Je ne pourrais jamais te juger sur ce que tu fais par rapport à elle... Je pense que c'est mieux que tu lui parles au lieu de rester dans le déni.

- Ouais, ta raison. Nous étions devant ma maison, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Première séparation en une semaine, ça va faire mal. Il mit ses mains dans mon cou et m'embrassa passionnément, durant de longues minutes. Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle tout les deux, il appuya son front contre le mien.

- Tu va me manquer cette nuit, dis-je

- Mes rêves ne seront peuplés que de toi ! répondit-il.

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices avant de rentrer dans ma maison. Il attendit que je passe la porte, avant de repartir. Je m'occupais encore du linge et du ménage. Quand ce fut fini, je me mis sur mon ordi pour mettre toutes les photos de la Floride… Enfin, la Floride se résume uniquement à trois photos de la plage, quelques unes au restaurant et majoritairement à nous deux entrain de nous embrasser ou dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'envoyais toutes les photos à mon chéri.

**Edward POV**

Son parfum dans l'habitacle me rendait fou. Je voulais encore être avec elle, je savais qu'a partir de maintenant, ça allait être dur. Cacher notre relation aux yeux de tous alors que j'avais une perpétuelle envie de ses lèvres me torturait.

Je me garais et montais les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Je mis mon sac de voyage devant la porte pour que ma mère le récupère en passant et allumais mon ordi. Mon frère entra sans permission dans ma chambre.

- Alors petit frère, c'était comment la Floride ?

- Ben, elle ne change pas ! J'évitais de parler de Mamie. Il se leva pour fermer la porte et j'eus un peu peur.

- Et Bella ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda-t-il. Vous sortez ensemble ? Je m'intéressais à mes mails, quand un autre apparu. Un de Bella avec pour titre : Notre couple. Il y avait aussi des pièces jointes. Je cliquais rapidement sur la croix rouge.

- On est uniquement des amis, rien de plus.

- ça te convient ?

- A ton avis ? Dis-je

- Je vois… bon je vais te laisser, t'es fatigué !

Je rouvris ma boite mail et téléchargeais les photos. Elles ne lui rendaient pas justice, son visage était mille fois plus beau que ça. Je me contentais des photos pour combler le manque. Ma sœur, comme à son habitude, entra sans invitation.

- ALICE !

- Oh calme !

- Tu veux quoi ? Demandai-je

- Te parler… elle ferma la porte… de Bella

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi vous voulez cacher votre relation ?

- J'ai peur, qu'Emmett, Rose et le reste du groupe s'en prennent à nous, en nous faisant des vacheries. La dernière fois, elle a sauté de la falaise de La Push. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une connerie pareille. Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps la sauver.

- Tu en fais tout un flan d'Emmett, mais si tu lui explique calmement, je suis sur qu'il comprendra.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, les remarques, elles te passeront au dessus du ciboulot ! Regarde Jasper et moi ! Je ne répondis pas.

- Garde ça à l'esprit petit frère : cette histoire, elle va mal se terminer, et dans peu de temps ! Elle me planta là et je me mis à flipper. Tout ce que disait Alice se réalisait.

**Bella POV**

- Alors… vous avez fait quoi cet aprèm avec Edward ? demanda mon père en s'installant à table

- Nos devoirs et on est allé voir maman

- Il…est venu avec toi ?

- Oui, il a voulu m'accompagner. Sa mâchoire se contracta brusquement. Je lâchais mes couverts brusquement.

- Tu as un problème avec Edward ? Demandai-je. Sa te gêne que je sorte avec lui ?

- Non ! Sa langue caressa sa lèvre supérieure, signe de mensonge

- Si ! Tu me soutenais toujours, et maintenant qu'il m'aime tu le détestes ! Mais pourquoi putain ? Je me levais de table sans rien avoir avalé et montais en courant dans ma chambre. Il me coursa mais je fus plus rapide que lui, callais une chaise contre la porte et me mis à pleurer sur mon lit.

- Bella ouvre cette porte !

- Laisse-moi seule Charlie ! Il était rare que j'appelle mon père par son prénom.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ouvre cette porte !

- J'ai 18 ans, je fais ce que je veux ! Répondis-je

- Tu es sous mon toit, je fais encore la loi ici compris !

- Si ce n'est que ça tchao ! Je pris mon sac de voyage et le balançais par la fenêtre, mon sac de cours suivit le même chemin.

- Reste ici !

- Je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux !

Je commençais à glisser sur le toit, quand je fus vers la gouttière, j'attrapais une branche de l'arbre et rejoignis ma cabane que j'avais faite avec mon père. Il me resta plus qu'a descendre les barreaux, à récupérer mes affaires puis monter dans ma voiture pour fuir cette maison. Elle refusa de démarrer, une semaine sans tourner pour une vieille voiture, elle risque pas de marcher maintenant. Je me dirigeai sans but précis à pied quand je reçus un texto d'Edward.

_Pourquoi tu as fugué ? Ton père est très inquiet pour toi, il nous a appelés. Tu as mal compris ce qu'il voulait te dire._

Je n'avais même pas commencé à répondre qu'il m'appelait.

_- Bella, où es-tu ?_

- Vers l'épicerie pourquoi ?

_- Pourquoi tu as fugué ? Je l'entendis chercher des choses._

- Mon père, il est contre notre relation !

_- Il n'a pas voulu dire ça, il voulait juste t'expliquer qu'avec cette relation, il a peur de te perdre._

- Ben il m'a déjà perdu !

_- Tu es rancunière ?_

- Oui, très, surtout après ça ! Je l'entendis souffler.

_- Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?_

- Non, sinon nous pourrions nous dire des choses plus qu'horrible. Je pense aller sur La Push, voir les amis de mon père. Ils m'hébergeront, sinon je vais aller à l'hôtel.

_- J'arrive dans 10 minutes. J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur._

- Non Edward, reste chez toi !

_- Non, je vais te chercher, rien à foutre ! Mes parents sont d'accord pour t'héberger. _

- Je ne veux pas abuser.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas abandonner ma petite amie comme ça. Mais promets moi que samedi, tu auras reparlé à ton père._

- Promis. Je t'attends, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Il raccrocha. J'attendis quelques minutes avant qu'une Volvo argent arrive devant moi. Il descendit de sa voiture et me prit dans ses bras en me caressant le dos. Il m'aida à mettre mes vêtements dans sa voiture et nous repartîmes vers chez lui.

POV Charlie

_Flashback_

_Je continuais de marteler sa porte de coup de poing mais je savais qu'elle était partie. Je m'écroulais dos à la porte quand le téléphone sonna. C'était peut etre ma Bella. Je couru mais fut dépité en voyant apparaitre le nom de Carlisle. Et si ma fille c'était fait aggresser, rouler dessus ou pire…_

_-Comment tu vas vieux ? Il faut qu'on fixe une date pour examiner le cas de la fille Tanner, balança Carlisle du ta-o-tac. Une idée me vint._

_- Edward est-il près de toi ?_

_- Euh oui pourquoi ?_

_- Passe le moi, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais passe moi ton fils !_

_- Tu as un problème ?_

_- Passe le moi, je t'en prie !_

_- Ok. Je pus entendre Carlisle crier pour appeler mon beau-fils, car c'est ce qu'il était maintenant._

_- Charlie ? _

_- Edward, il faut que tu m'aides ! Bella…_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? il me coupa la parole mais je ne vis pas gaffe à la politesse._

_- Elle vient de fuguer ! On parlait de toi, je voulais lui dire que j'avais peur de la perdre mais elle a compris que je te détestais et que je ne voulais pas de toi dans sa vie. Elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et je l'ais entendue sauter par la fenêtre ! Je ne sais pas où elle est… les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage._

_- Je vais l'appeler, et essayer de la faire revenir chez vous ! _

_- Merci ! Merci beaucoup Edward._

_- Charlie, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Carlisle en reprenant le combiné._

_- Bella a fait une fugue, et Edward, c'est son confident, on ne sait jamais…_

_- Il va la retrouver ! Ne t'en fais pas._

_- Bref, le dossier Tanner ! dis-je pour changer de sujet_

_- Charlie…_

_- Demain 14 heures, chez toi ou chez moi ?_

_- Viens à la villa, Esmée ne t'as pas vue depuis longtemps !_

_- Ok merci. A demain !_

_- A demain vieux, courage_

_Je me mis devant un match de base-ball, mais je n'arrivais pas à me plonger dans la rencontre. Je paniquais, j'espérais qu'elle allait bien, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'e remettrais pas. Mon portable vibra sur un numéro inconnu._

_C'est Edward, je viens de la retrouver, elle va bien, mais ne veux pas rentrer chez vous pour le moment. Elle ma promis de revenir avant samedi. Durant ce temps, nous l'hébergeront._

**Edward POV**

Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la villa, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger ma famille, qu'elle pouvait très bien aller à l'hôtel. Nous prîmes l'escalier du garage pour aller directement à l'étage. Nous croisâmes ma mère et elle s'excusa platement.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, nous préférons que tu sois ici, et quand tu seras prête à reparler à ton père, tu partiras !

- Merci, je partirais avant samedi.

- Comme tu veux. Nous traversâmes le couloir et elle aperçut Emmett. Elle se cacha derrière moi, et je la rassurais en lui caressant le bras. Il me regarda bizarre et je sus que je devrais avoir une explication avec lui.

Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre et je pus constater qu'elle se tenait toujours le ventre et qu'elle buvait beaucoup d'eau.

- ça va ?

- Oui, t'inquiète ! Elle se courba brusquement.

- Tu veux que j'appelle mon père ?

- Mais non, arrête de t'inquiéter, je n'ai rien ! Elle me fit un sourire pour me rassurer qui ne marcha pas. Un grognement sourd retentit dans la chambre.

- Bella, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

- Ce midi, mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas ! Je courus jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre une boite de gâteaux. Ma mère me réprimanda, je lui expliquerais plus tard.

Elle dévora la boite en mois de deux minutes. Elle se blottit dans mes bras en me remerciant et je l'embrassais tendrement. Sa langue avait un gout de chocolat.

- Edward, on pourrait dormir s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- Si tu veux !

- Tu pourrais me prêter un… pyjama ? dit-elle en rougissant

- Va voir Alice, elle pourra t'en prêter un à ta taille.

- Alice met des choses… très décolletés en haut et très courte en bas…

- Oh, pas de souci ! Je lui tendis un pyjama bleu avec des rayures blanches.

- Merci beaucoup ! Elle m'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

J'en profitais pour me changer moi aussi en mettant un pantalon bleu et un tee-shirt manche longue, le climat ayant beaucoup changé en moins de 48 heures. Elle me rejoignit en portant mes fringues et je la trouvais extrêmement sexy en vêtements d'homme. La chemise était trop longue, comme le pantalon.

- Tu es magnifique ma puce !

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa couleur fétiche. Nous nous couchâmes, elle se blottit dans mes bras et je pus respirer sa douce odeur une nouvelle fois.

Je ne rêvais que de nous deux en Floride, particulièrement dans le jacuzzi quand elle était en maillot de bain. Je me réveillais le lendemain avec (pardon pour l'expression) une gole d'enfer. Je laissais Bella dormir encore un peu et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Pas le temps d'attendre que ça dégonfle, je pris la solution extrême : L'eau froide. Effet instantané mais hyper désagréable. Je ne m'éternisais pas, m'habillais rapidement et rejoignis la chambre. Bella venait de se réveiller, elle était dans les vaps. Elle s'habilla rapidement et je la forçais à prendre un petit-déj avec nous alors qu'elle voulait aller acheter un truc au distributeur du lycée.

Nous partîmes vers notre lieu de torture, en nous embrassant une centaine de fois dans ma chambre. La journée allait être difficile, pour tout le lycée, nous devions être juste deux amis. Nous rejoignîmes le groupe et je discutais avec Ben des résultats sportifs des Los Angeles Lakers et Bella discuta avec Angela de leur disert d'anglais. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que 'boulet Tanya' débarque.

-Hey Eddy ! J'avais horreur de se surnom.

- Oui ? Avec un faux-sourire.

- J'organise mes 18 ans ce week-end, et je voulais t'inviter. Je pus voir Bella serrer les dents.

- Désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas !

- Oh, quel dommage. Tu sais quand on a dansé ensemble au bal avant les vacances ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un air blasé.

- J'ai vraiment senti que le courant passait entre nous, et, on pourrait continuer cette discussion à un autre endroit ? Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher.

- Si tu veux. Elle m'entraina derrière le gymnase et je pus voir Angela et Alice soutenir Bella.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demandai-je, ma voix étant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sèche.

- Tu sais, on devrait se mettre ensemble !

- Quoi ? Le blond lui monte vraiment jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Sheridan l'as vue ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre Edward ! Nos enfants posséderaient notre beauté et ton intelligence ! Putain elle déraille méchant !

- Tanya, je vais te le dire, même te l'écrire si tu veux : Tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas ! Avant, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais tué pour entendre ces mots. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es trop superficielle ! Et je déteste ça ! Alors non, je ne vais pas sortir avec toi car une bourge l'as dit ok ? En plus, mon cœur appartient à une autre !

- Je vais te la faire oublier en deux secondes Eddy ! Elle plaqua brutalement ses lèvres pleines de gloss sur les miennes et je la repoussais illico. Je pus voir au une chevelure légèrement bouclés brune partir en courant et un sac vert tomber par terre_. Son sac… _

- BELLA ATTENDS ! Mais c'étais trop tard, elle était sorti de mon champ de vision.

* * *

*me cache* Attendez la semaine prochain pour savoir comment cette histoire va se terminer !

A très vite ROBisous !


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extremement plaisir ! J'espere ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite ! Je verrais bien vos réactions !.

Disclaimer : Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

estelle : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras si Bella fait la sourde oreille ou pas ^^ A très vite, merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

didi : Bella à beaucoup de réactions excessives, mais en meme temps, elle allait pas rester à les regarder s'embrasser... J'ai décidé de la calmer un peu ^^ A bientot, merci beaucoup pour ton avis

aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'elle à pas choisi son moment pour arriver ! Il faut toujours écouté sa grande soeur, elle a toujours raison ;) A très vite, merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mon premier reflexe fut de courir loin devant cette scène insupportable. Je pris tout les raccourcis que je pus pour arriver jusqu'à ma maison que j'avais fuie hier. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête et les voir entrain de s'embrasser se jouait aussi. _Edward ne t'as jamais aimé, il te trompe avec Tanya depuis le début…_

Comment j'avais put être aussi conne ! J'avais cru en toutes ses belles paroles, en tout ces baisers ! Je me rendis compte que je pleurais uniquement quand une larme tomba sur le béton gris de mon porche. Je me mis à fouiller dans le pot de terre pour trouver la clef de secours. J'entrais précipitamment et verrouillais en laissant la clef sur la serrure. La scène se rejouait devant mes yeux et je couru jusqu'au toilettes pour vomir. Mon visage se couvrit de sueur et je continuais de pleurer pendant que le contenu de mon estomac se déversait lentement.

Apres un temps qui me parut interminable, je me relevais en m'aspergent le visage d'eau fraiche. Cela me fit instantanément du bien. Je me trainais jusqu'au canapé pour me rouler en boule et pleurer de tout mon saoul. J'avais raison de penser que je vivais dans un rêve éveillé, la chute était, je pense, moins douloureuse. Je fus agitée plusieurs fois de spasmes et tremblements. J'étais noyée dans ma peine jusqu'au cou, j'avais déjà vidé deux boites de mouchoirs, quand quelqu'un tapa fortement à ma porte.

- BELLA OUVRE-MOI ! C'était Edward, mon ex, qui criait. Cela me fit bizarre de penser ça 'mon ex'. Je fis la morte, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Il regarda à la fenêtre du salon, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher.

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! JE TE LE PROMETS ! Il était reparti vers la porte et frappais comme un dingue.

- PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ? JE T'AIS VU EMBRASSER TANYA !

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUI S' EST PASSE ! OUVRE MOI BELLA JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

- JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUI'IL C'EST PASSE ! ET JE PEUX AUSSI TE DIRE QUE C'EST FINI TOI ET MOI ! MAIS CA, TU L'AVAIS DEJA COMPRIS ! TU ME TROMPES AVEC TANYA DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! TU L'AS TOUJOURS AIME, TU M'AS MENTI !

Ces mots le mirent dans une rage sans pareille, il tapa de plus en plus fort contre les carreaux et des larmes inondèrent son visage parfait. La vitre tremblait et lâcha brusquement sous les coups.

- AHHH ! Criai-je.

Il passa son bras au travers du verre brisée, déchirant sa chemise par endroit, pour déverrouiller la porte désormais inutile et entra. Je commençais à courir mais il me rattrapa par son poignet couvert de sang.

- Bella écoute moi ! Je ne t'ais jamais trompé crois moi ! Tanya m'a piégé ! Elle voulait que je sorte avec elle car Sheridan l'a dit ! Je lui aie dit non car mon cœur appartenait à une autre. Elle m'a embrassé pour que j'oublie cette personne, comme dans les comtes de fée. Mais sa technique n'as pas marché ! Je t'ais vu partir en courant mais je ne t'ais pas rattrapé tout de suite car je devais m'expliquer avec elle une bonne fois pour toute. Il se mit à genoux avant de continuer. Bella pardonne moi je t'en supplie ! Je ferrais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu m'aimes encore…

Disait-il la vérité ? Me mentait-il une nouvelle fois ?

- Suis-moi, il faut soigner ses coupures, répondit-je. Il se releva et se dirigea vers moi comme pour m'embrasser mais je lui tournais le dos pour monter.

- Je ne te pardonne pas à 100 %, tu as intérêt à avoir des idées si tu veux retrouver la Bella d'avant.

**Edward POV**

_Flashback _

_- BELLA ATTENDS ! Mais c'était trop tard, elle n'était plus dans mon champ de vision._

_Je voulu lui courir après mais la voix geignarde de Tanya retentit derrière moi._

_- Attends, j'hallucine ou tu va courser la laideur ! Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que le m'énerve. Je me retournais vers elle et la plaquais brutalement dessus._

_- T'es trop sexe quand tu fais ça !_

_- Ecoute-moi espèce de garce sans cervelle !_

_-Ne m'insulte pas ! Elle frappa de ses petits poings sur mes pectoraux sans résultat._

_- J'ai essayé la manière polie mais si tu comprends mieux la brutalité ! Ok je t'ai aimé il y a longtemps, mais j'avais trois ans ! Trois putains d'année ! Aujourd'hui j'en ai 17, et je peux voir la valeur des gens ! Toi tu n'as pas de valeur ! A part te faire sauter par tout le lycée, tu n'es rien !_

_- Peut-être que je me fais ''sauter'' par tout le lycée, mais au moins, je ne suis pas un puceau. _

_- Peut-être que je suis puceau, mais au moins, je sais que celle à qui je ferrais l'amour, je l'aimerais de tout mon cœur ! Et si tu veux savoir, le ''puceau'' s'est déjà donné du plaisir en pensant a toi ! J'espère que tu es contente ! Je la laissais sur sa fin avant de partir à la recherche de Bella. Je commençais à rejoindre la cour et à passer vers Emmett quand elle m'interpela une nouvelle fois_

_- C'est la laideur dont tu es amoureux ? Si c'est elle, je pensais que tu avais plus de gout Cullen !_

_Elle me cherchait en plus ! Je me retournais et la chopais par le col de sa veste !_

_- NE-L'INSLUTE-PAS ! C'EST-CLAIR ? Dis-je détachant tout mes mots. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Celle d'Emmett_

_- Ed, lâche-la ! La rage déformait mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a put faire, mais si tu ne veux pas d'autres ennui, lâche la ! J'écoutais la voix de la raison et la lâchais calmement. Emmett prit le relai._

_- Si tu ne veux plus avoir d'ennui, ne l'approche plus ok ? Elle était déjà parti et cherchais son portable. Elle allait appeler papa pour se plaindre comme un gros bébé !_

_Fin flashback_

Bella avait descendu tout le nécessaire pour soigner mes mains. Je savais déjà que la retrouver comme avant serait difficile, mais je me battrais coute que coute. Elle ne voulait pas m'embrasser, et je savais que se serait une torture, mais aussi une motivation encore plus grande. Elle s'affairait à essayer de retirer les bouts de verre dans les multiplies coupures. Elles n'étaient pas très profonde, elle les désinfecta à l'eau oxygéné rapidement avant de les enrouler dans du bandage.

- ça ira pour la journée, mais ce soir, montre ça à ton père, au cas où

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en mettant mes mains sur les siennes. Elle les retira prestement et remonta ranger les produits. Elle redescendit et je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

- Hum, merci pour tout, on se voit cet aprèm au lycée ?

- Oui. Je m'approchais de son visage et elle ne recula pas. J'embrassais le coin de ses lèvres et m'éclipsais. Elle regardait toujours la porte défoncée et commença à balayer pour ramasser le verre.

Je repris ma Volvo et allais chez le fleuriste pour commencer à me faire pardonner. Je pris un énorme bouquet de rose qui me couta assez chez, mais rien n'es trop beau pour ma princesse. Je lui écrivis une carte dans la voiture.

_Je commence à me faire pardonner en t'offrant un bouquet. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais je sais que regagner ta confiance se ferra petit à petit._

_Je t'aime à en crever Bella, si tu m'abandonne, je ne me relèverais pas. _

_Fais le bon choix. _

Je laissais ma Volvo une centaine de mètres avant sa maison et m'avançais à pas de loup. Je déposais le bouquet et sonnais avant d'aller me cacher derrière un mur. Elle regarda à travers la porte mais ne vis personne. Elle aperçu le bouquet au sol. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper, plongea son magnifique visage dans les pétales multicolores et lut la carte. Elle porta une main à son cœur et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle mit la carte sur son cœur et se geste me prouva qu'elle tenait à moi plus qu'elle ne le disait. Elle attrapa son portable pour taper un message. Quelque secondes plus tard, le mien vibra.

_Ton bouquet est sublime, il m'a beaucoup touché ! Tu commences à regagner ma confiance, mais je veux une chose précise, mais je ne te dirais pas quoi. Car si tu tiens à moi tu le sais._

Mais que veut-elle bon sang ?

**Charlie POV**__

Je rentrais chez moi pour avaler un sandwich rapide avant de partir chez les Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à bosser, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la fugue de ma Bella. En arrivant à l'abord de ma maison, je pus voir la vitre de la porte d'entrée défoncé. Pas un cambriolage, pas maintenant seigneur. Je sortis mon arme de service par pur sécurité. Je ne m'en étais jamais servi depuis mon entrée dans la police, il y a longtemps de ça. Elle impressionne juste les gens, c'est tout.

Je franchis la porte avec une extrême prudence. Je pus entendre quelqu'un chantonner vers la cuisine. Je me glissais calmement jusqu'à elle. Une femme était de dos.

- POLICE ! TOURNEZ VOUS CALMEMENT MADEMOISELLE !

- AHHH ! Elle lâcha… de la sauce ? La personne se tourna lentement et je pus voir les traits tendus de… ma fille ! Je lâchais mon arme et la prit dans mes bras.

- Bella !

- Papa !

- Mais… pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée ? Et pourquoi la porte est cassée ?

- Je… je ne me sentais pas bien, je suis rentrée à la maison. Edward à voulu prendre de mes nouvelles, mais il n'a pas vu la marche du porche et sa main a explosé le carreau…

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, j'irais au lycée cet après-midi. J'ai fait à mangé : pommes de terre au four avec un steak, ça te va ?

- Merci ma puce. J'embrassais le haut de son crane. Installe-toi, je vais chercher les plats.

J'attrapais un gant pour aller chercher les légumes.

- J'aimerais qu'on reparle d'hier soir… dis-je maladroitement.

- Moi, je ne veux pas ! Je suis partie sur un coup de folie, et je suis revenue, fin de l'histoire.

- Si tu veux… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, pas une nouvelle fois. J'avalais le délicieux repas de ma fille et elle m'abandonna vers 13 heures 30 pour le lycée. Je partis quinze minutes après elle pour la villa blanche.

Nous devions nous occuper du cas de la fille Tanner, une fille qui accusait son père de l'avoir frappé. Le père jurait que sa fille mentait, alors nous devions examiner les dépositions et les blessures faites. Carlisle bossait beaucoup pour la police, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il adorait participer à la résolution des enquêtes.

- Salut vieux ! M'accueillit Carlisle.

- Hey !

- ça va mieux depuis hier ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accueilli Bella hier. Elle s'est résignée à rentrer à la maison. Je vais récupérer ses affaires.

- Ok.

- Bonjour Charlie ! Me salua Esmée

- Bonjour ! On s'installe ? Proposai-je à mon ami

- Allez, c'est parti !

- Je vais chercher le café ! annonça Esmée.

- Alors, la fille déclare que son père lui à mit un coup de poing dans les cotes, en dessous de la poitrine.

- ça colle, elle à des cotes fracturées ici, il me tendit une radio où l'on pouvait voir de légères fractures sur plusieurs os.

- Ensuite, elle dit qu'il lui à martelé le dos à coups de ceinture.

- On peut remarquer quelques traces rouges dans le dos, mais ça ne collerait pas avec une ceinture. Les traces seraient plus longues et plus forte surtout. Tu sais je fête mon anniversaire demain soir ? Merci ma chérie ! Il embrassa la joue de sa femme qui venait de nous apporter une pleine cafetière. Elle s'installa à coté de nous pour feuilleter des revues de décoration.

- Oui, et ? Demandai-je en attrapant la tasse qu'il me tendait.

- Ben, avec Bella, vous pourriez venir ?

- Euh, ben, je… je ne sais pas… pas trop ! Ce n'est pas un truc familial ?

- Si, mais disons que ma belle-famille…

- Carlisle ! Réprimanda Esmée en le coupant.

- Quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense. Entre le père Hale qui va me parler du PIB de la Cote d'Ivoire, la mère Hale qui va tout le temps aller soit disant se 'refaire une beauté' alors qu'elle va envoyer des texto son amant. La fille, qui est aussi ma belle-fille qui est aussi superficielle que la mère… Ya juste Jasper dans le lot que j'apprécie, avec son calme, et sa franchise. Alors pour une fois, j'aimerais passer un bon anniversaire, et parler Base-ball et Basket !

- Ce que Carlisle voulait dire, c'est que ça nous ferrait très plaisir que vous veniez demain. On vous considère presque comme étant de la famille. Tu peux le dire Esmée.

- Ben, merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'accepte avec joie. On pourra se refaire toute la saison de Base-ball si tu veux !

- Alléluia ! Bon on continue de bosser ?

Trois heures durant nous dûmes comparer des coups, des blessures, des radios. Je partis de chez eux à 17 heures 30 en concluant que la fille avait menti pour arnaquer son père. J'eus envie de cuisiner ce soir pour fêter le retour de ma fille. Je choisi un truc tout simple : des pates.

Il me fallut une demi-heure et trois casseroles de pates à la poubelle pour réussir un truc correct et mangeable. Je pris un bocal de sauce tomate et le mit dans le micro-ondes. Bizarrement, une odeur de cramé se rependit dans toute la maison et Bella arriva à mon secours.

- Papa ! Elle ouvrit le micro-ondes et attrapa le bocal en fer. Elle prit aussi une boite spécialement pour les aliments aux micro-ondes et versa la sauce.

- Ne jamais mettre du fer dans un micro-ondes ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu cuisines ?

- Pour…fêter ton retour !

- Fais quelque chose de moins dangereux la prochaine fois !

- J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas ! Edward ne vient pas ce soir ?

- Non… il…il a du travail en retard. Elle détourna le regard. Il y a anguille sous roche, mais ne voulait pas en parler.

- Demain on dine chez les Cullen ! Dis-je avec joie.

- En quel honneur ?

- L'anniversaire de Carlisle. J'irais acheter une nouvelle canne à pêche pour lui demain.

- Tu me diras combien elle coute et je te rembourserais une partie.

- Si tu veux. A table !

- J'ai peur…

Bon, mes pates étaient très très compact mais bon, Bella manga sans rechigner. Ce soir, j'étais tout simplement heureux.

**Edward POV**

J'étais plongé dans un livre quand Emmett vint taper à ma porte.

- Frangin, je peux te parler ?

- Ouais, dis-je. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise seul avec lui.

- Pourquoi Isabella me fuit ?

- Elle… elle a peur de toi. Depuis qu'elle t'a vu entrain de me casser la figure…

-Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Sérieux ?

- Ben ouais. Peut-être qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas être avec toi à cause de moi. Elle vient à l'anniversaire de papa demain.

- Merci Emmett, ce serait sympa de ta part.

- De rien petit frère ! Au fait, Denali père à appelé à la maison, papa te racontera en détail tout à l'heure au repas.

Il sortit et ce fut le tour de ma sœur de venir me parler.

- Bon sang pourquoi vous venez tous me parlez dans cette baraque !

- Oh calme, je veux juste savoir pourquoi ya un froid digne de la Sibérie entre toi et Bella ?

- Ya aucun froid, répondis-je

- Eh, pas de chichi avec moi !

- Ok. Tanya m'as… embrassé ce matin. Elle l'a vu et crois que je la trompe. Je me suis excusé, elle ma légèrement pardonné. Elle veut que je fasse quelque chose, qui lui tient à cœur, mais je… ne sais pas ! Je crois que je viens de trouver ce qu'elle veut…

- Et elle veut quoi ? demanda Alice. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais parlé à haute voix.

- Tu verras demain, mais j'ai tout compris !

- Tu fais peur là… Elle recula lentement et sortit de ma chambre. Je crus sauter de joie. Dans moins de 24 heures, ma Bella m'aura pardonné.

Mon père me parla de la requête de Denali. J'avais soit disant tabasser Tanya, et déchirer ses fringues. Emmett me défendit mais il réclamait remboursement de son tee-shirt à… 100 dollars ! Il était hors de question que je paye cette somme. Tout le monde était unanime là-dessus, mais mon père savait qu'il pouvait perdre son poste. La femme Denali était très amie avec la femme Sheridan… Un coup de fil et il sautait. Même s'il retrouverait un autre job mieux payé ailleurs, il était hors de question que nous partions d'ici. Mon père allait payer les Denali et je le rembourserais plus tard.

**Bella POV**

La journée passa plus que rapidement. J'ai ignoré mon 'petit-ami' toute la journée. Je lui avais à peine tenu la main dans la voiture à l'aller. Je rentrais avec Alice pour qu'elle m'aide à choisir une tenue. Nous choisîmes une jupe noire m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux avec des collants gris et des bottes à lacets plats. Elle compléta le tout avec une chemise blanche et des rayures noires. Elle me maquilla un peu, je voulais être belle pour lui ce soir, car même si je lui faisais la tête, j'avais envie qu'il me remarque.

Mon père m'emmena dans sa voiture de patrouille, la mienne avait été remorquée cet après-midi pour aller au garage. Mon père avait un peu bidouillé la mécanique mais elle refusait de démarrer. Alice nous suivit avec sa Volvo jaune. Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen à 18 heures 30. Edward m'accueilli et je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il me contempla de haut et bas et de bas en haut jusqu'à ce que mon père se racle la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était entrain, sans discrétion, de me reluquer. Je fus contente de l'effet produit, souriant et rougissant en même temps.

Nous allâmes dans le salon pour boire l'apéritif. Il me présenta toute la famille Hale. La mère était comme Rose, et je pus voir Carlisle s'échapper souvent de monsieur Hale pour parler Basket et Base-ball. J'étais proche d'Edward tout en étant loin, je ne lui adressais pas la parole, préférant parler avec Alice. J'étais plongée dans la conversation quand une lourde main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vit Emmett. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Isabella, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Pas ici. Il me montra le couloir. Je jetais un regard paniqué à Edward, mais il me rassura. Tout le monde était à coté, il ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

- Si tu veux. Je le suivis, il referma la porte derrière nous.

- Bon, ben voila, je voulais m'excuser de tout le mal que j'ai pus te faire au cours de ces nombreuses années. Depuis que tu es dans la vie d'Edward, tu as tout révolutionné. Il est plus heureux, plus détendu, il est beaucoup moins plongé dans les bouquins. Tu l'as changé à un point que tu ne t'imagine pas. Je fais ça aussi car, si tu refuses d'être avec lui à cause de moi, c'est totalement inutile. Je sais qu'il t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes. Aucune barrière ne s'oppose à votre amour.

- Je te remercie Emmett, pour toutes tes excuses, et sache qu'il n'y a jamais eu de barrière dans cet amour. Je le considère vraiment comme un ami. Pourrai-t-on revenir au salon ? Demandai-je

- Bien sur. Il ouvrit la porte et les bruits des conversations nous envahirent instantanément.

Je rejoignis Edward et sa sœur au moment où son père portait un toast à tout le monde. Quand brusquement Edward prit la parole.

- J'aimerais faire une déclaration s'il vous plait. Tout le monde se tut. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Bon ben voila, papa, maman, je dois vous avouer une chose : Je vous mens ! Tout le monde retenu son souffle. Je vous mens depuis longtemps, en réalité, depuis le bal de l'hôpital. Je commençais à flipper. Qu'est qui lui prend ? Mais je vais vous révéler la vérité, car cela me pèse trop et car, dans cette histoire, des personnes souffrent. Il posa son verre sur la table basse et emprisonna mon visage de ses mains. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes brutalement, sans aucune tendresse, montrant tout le manque ressentit depuis deux jours. Le baiser resta chaste, sa langue ne vint pas jouer avec la mienne. Il se sépara de moi lentement et nous regardâmes sa famille ébahie.

- Vous avez besoin d'un dessin ? demanda Edward. Brusquement, tout le monde réagit en venant nous voir.

Son père serra la main de son fils et me prit dans ses bras et me souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Esmée pleurait presque en prenant dans ses bras et en me remerciant de rendre son fils heureux. Mon père fit comme tout le monde en me prenant dans ses bras et en serrant solennellement la main d'Edward. Jasper, un peu plus sobre, nous félicita. Les parents Hale, peu concernés, vinrent quand même nous féliciter. Vint le tour d'Emmett et Rose. Edward se tendit légèrement, Rose nous dit juste un : je suis contente et partit. Emmett lui, resta face à nous et un silence de mort s'abattit avant qu'il courent vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses grands bras musclés.

- Allez, viens là ma belle-sœur ! Il me fit voler haut et je dus me débattre pour lui faire comprendre mon manque d'oxygène. Il en manquait une à l'appel : Nessie. Mais elle était trop jeune pour comprendre je suppose. Carlisle insista pour qu'on nous porte un toast, je fus gêné et me cachais dans l'épaule d'Edward.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger, je restais à la traine avec mon chéri.

- Me sui-je fait pardonné d'hier ? demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que j'assume notre relation devant ma famille ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais. Oh Edward, je t'aime ! Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je…suis même prêt à assumer cette relation au lycée !

- Si tu savais mon amour comme tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi ma chérie, toi aussi.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, il me tint la main sur sa cuisse durant tout le repas. Carlisle souffla ses 42 bougies devant tout le monde. Il fut extrêmement joyeux en découvrant sa nouvelle canne à pêche, ce qui annonçait de nouvelles parties en perspective. Mon père déclara qu'il était temps de partir vers minuit. Edward, Carlisle et Esmée nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement pendant que nos parents respectifs discutaient.

- Charlie, que dirai-tu si ta fille restait dormir à la villa se soir. Car j'ai l'impression que ces deux là ne vont pas arriver à se lâcher. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps pour regarder Charlie. Je le regardais dans les yeux en priant qu'il dise oui. Sinon, il aurait droit à une nuit blanche, moi rêvant et parlant probablement de mon manque d'Edward.

- Si Bella et Edward le veulent…

- Merci papa ! Dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Alice nous rejoignit.

- Vous voulez que je vous suive en voiture, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à faire le retour une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu veux. En route ! Je me tournais vers mon chéri en lui murmurant que je rentrais rapidement. Je montais dans la voiture de patrouille et Charlie me parla de banalité avant de me parler d'Edward. Il était content qu'il assume notre relation, et que ses parents le prennent aussi bien.

Alice m'aida à faire mes bagages, mais me stoppa quand je voulu choisir un pyjama.

- Bella, écoute-moi. Tu as essayé les nuisettes chastes, maintenant, il faut ravir la vue de ton chéri. C'est pourquoi… elle me tendit un sac marron. Je plongeai ma main dedans pour en ressortir une nuisette. Mais en voyant la longueur de celle-ci et le peu de tissus qu'elle comportait, je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Mais Alice, tu es malade ! Je ne porterais jamais JAMAIS ça compris !

- Oh que si ma chérie, d'ailleurs tu n'auras pas le choix. Elle mit le ''vêtement'' dans mon sac, et me traina jusqu'à sa voiture.

Elle roula rapidement jusqu'à sa maison et Edward m'attendait bien évidemment dehors. Elle m'abandonna avec mon sac devant le perron pour aller se garer.

- Tu m'a manqué durant ses… il regarda sa montre, 25 minutes ma chérie.

Je me penchais sur son visage pour l'embrasser. Sa langue demanda la permission de jouer avec la mienne, que je lui accordais volontiers. Je pus retrouver avec délice la douceur et la tendresse de cette dernière. Elle dansèrent brutalement, un tango déchainé et violent, pour se terminer sur un slow langoureux, appréciant les retrouvailles.

- On va dormir ? proposa-t-il

- Oui !

Il prit mon sac d'une main et tenu la mienne dans l'autre. Il nous dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, déposa mon sac sur son lit. Je fis discrètement disparaitre le sac compromettant au fond et fit mine de chercher.

- Oh, mince ! J'ai oublié mon pyjama ! Tu ne pourrais pas… Il me tendit le même que la dernière fois. J'adorais ce vêtement, car il était imprégné de son odeur. Je me changeais prestement, et rejoignit mon amour dans son lit. Nous dormîmes peu, nous étions trop préoccupés par nos retrouvailles.

* * *

Contente de se Happy End ? J'attends vos réactions avec beaucoup d'impatience

Gros bisous et à très bientot


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour bonjour ^^ Un immmmense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci aussi pour tous vos favoris et vos mises en alertes =) Voici la suite de notre petit couple, j'espere que ça vous plaira

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Stephenie M.

SorchaPalomaSalvatore95 : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimé =) désolé mais pour le lemon il va encore falloir attendre, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, mais pas tout de suite. A très vite

aussidagility : Ouais, enfin, mais ce n'est pas terminé, là, il va l'annoncer au lycée, pas besoin de te faire un dessin, certaines personnes peuvent s'accrocher longtemps ! lol A très vite, merci pour ta review =)

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais la tête posé sur le torse de mon petit-ami. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, notamment car il voulait sans cesse m'embrasser. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de dormir vers cinq heures du matin. Je relevais le visage et je pus voir qu'il me regardait, ses doigts caressant mes cheveux.

- Bien dormi ? Demandai-je

- Magnifiquement. J'ai aussi eu droit à tes discussions nocturnes… MERDE. Je rougis instantanément.

- J'ai dit quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimais, que j'étais un ange, enfin tu me décrivais. Je me cachais sous la couette.

- Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, je trouve ça très mignon, dit-il en relevant la couette pour pouvoir me regarder.

- Sincèrement, ou tu te moques de moi ?

- Sincèrement. J'ai adoré le passage où tu me compare à un dieu grec. Je rougis de plus belle et lui jetais un oreiller au visage. Il m'attrapa par les aisselles pour me relever à son niveau.

- Si je devais te décrire, je dirais que tu serais une déesse grecque. Je mis ma tête dans son cou.

- Là c'est toi qui dis des bêtises ! Il m'embrassa tendrement et il me décala pour que je sois à califourchon sur lui. J'attrapais ses mains pour les mettre directement sur mes fesses avant de crocheter les miennes autour de son cou. Je rompis se baiser, pour respirer.

- Tu veux vraiment le dire à tout le lycée ? Demandai-je

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, mais ta réaction m'étonne c'est tout.

- Il est temps de montrer à tout le monde que je t'aime, et que je n'appartiendrais jamais à Tanya, car mon cœur est à toi !

- Et ton groupe d'amis ?

- Si Emmett est de notre coté, les autres suivront comme des moutons.

- Si tu le dis ! Je me penchais tendrement pour l'embrasser. Sa langue rejoignit directement la mienne, elles jouèrent ensemble durant de longues minutes. Il fit une chose surprenante, il enleva ses mains et retourna la situation. J'étais allongé sur le matelas, lui me surplombant, mes jambes emprisonnant son bassin contre le mien.

Il s'était déjà allongé sur moi, au début la position me déplaisait mais je m'y habituais peu à peu. Mais ce matin, c'était la position la plus… érotique que j'avais connu alors que j'étais en couple avec lui depuis uniquement deux ou trois semaines. Je me perdis dans ses yeux verts, et il dut certainement sentir ma gêne. Mais aucun de nous deux ne bougea.

- Bon les amoureux on va… manger, dit Emmett en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper.

- Visiblement, vous avez commencé déjà en vous échangeant vos salives, dit-il pendant qu'Edward se relevait et s'allongea. Peut être même plus.

- Emmett…

- Bon vous venez ?

- On arrive, répondis-je. Je sortis du lit pour m'habiller alors qu'Edward restait toujours dans le lit. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain, mettant rapidement un tee-shirt manche longue bleu avec un jean. En revenant, je pus voir qu'Edward était habillé avec un pantalon large et un tee-shirt.

Il me prit la main pour rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine et je fus gênée quand tout le monde nous regarda bizarrement. Le pire, c'était Nessie. Elle avait une lueur de méchanceté dans le regard, qui faisait peur. Elle me le montra très clairement en moins de dix minutes, en me renversant la bouteille d'eau glacée dessus, sans faire exprès.

- Oups, désolé, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je finis de manger rapidement pour pouvoir aller mettre des vêtements secs. En me levant, je crus voir Nessie me faisant un grand sourire. Un sourire en disant long.

Edward me suivit de quelques minutes, m'obligeant presque à prendre une douche pour me réchauffer. L'eau chaude me détendit et me permit de réfléchir à sa petite sœur : En Floride, elle veut que je sorte avec son frère, et une fois que l'info est rendue officiel, elle me déteste, d'après mon point de vue. Peut-être que je monte la tête toute seule, qu'elle n'a pas fait attention. Je verrais avec le temps. Je remis mes vêtements qu'Edward avait rapidement passés au sèche-linge. Il m'attira sur son lit, allongé face à moi, front contre front.

- Bébé… demanda-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on annonce en priorité à Ben et Angela la nouvelle. Ils pourraient mal le prendre.

- Pourquoi pas ? On peut leur dire de passer cet aprèm.

- Ouais. Tu pourrais pas négocier une nouvelle nuit ici ?

- Et tes parents ?

- Mon père s'en moque totalement, et ma mère est tellement heureuse qu'elle accepterait tout.

- Si tu veux. J'appelle Angela et ensuite mon père.

Angela et Ben arrivait dans moins de 15 minutes, j'appelais mon père à son poste, mais bizarrement, il ne répondit pas. J'appelais sur son portable.

- Papa, c'est Bella.

_- Alors, comment ça se passe chez les Cullen ?_

- T'es pas au travail ? Demandai-je

_- Non, je regarde le match avec Billy, c'est le grand week-end je te rappelle ! _Ah oui, le grand week-end, où il passait en revue tout les matchs de la saison dernière jusque tard dans la nuit. _Tu rentres à quelle heure ce soir ? _

- Ben voila, je voulais te demander si je pouvais rester une autre nuit chez eux. Ses parents sont d'accord. Edward se glissa derrière moi et commença à couvrir mon cou de baisers. Je gardais l'esprit le plus clair possible. Comme ça, tu pourras passer plus de temps chez Billy.

_- Si tu veux, mais tu rentres demain promis, tu as cours lundi._

- D'accord ! Merci papa, passe le bonjour à Billy.

_- Il te passe le bonjour aussi. A demain ma puce._

- A demain papa.

Je me retournais vers la personne m'ayant déstabilisé durant ma conversation.

- Tu sais que tu mérites une punition toi !

- J'ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'innocence incarné.

- Tu le sais très bien… Ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ferme-les, et laisse toi faire.

Il m'obéit pour une fois et je me penchais sur son cou. J'essayais de me calmer et de me souvenir de 'comment on fait un suçon ?'. C'était la première fois que j'en faisais un et j'étais allée sur Internet pour savoir la méthode. Je n'avais pas osé aller voir ma meilleure amie, ça serait bizarre si je lui demandais comment couvrir son petit frère de suçons.

J'aspirais sa peau dans ma bouche, durant longtemps, en formant un O. J'attendis de voir la formation d'une marque rouge, le brisement des capillaires sanguins. Je retirais ma bouche pour voir la marque. Sa peau avait pris une légère couleur rose, comme une marque de rouge à lèvres très clair. Il se leva pour aller jusqu'à sa salle de bain contempler la marque alors que je me cachais. Je n'étais même pas capable de faire un suçon à mon petit-ami. Je l'entendis revenir. Il enleva l'oreiller, mis deux doigts sous mon menton, pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Bella… Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, et c'est l'intention qui compte.

- J'arrive même pas à te faire un suçon, alors que toi, dis-je en montrant mon cou, où une très belle marque de sa part à été faite, cette nuit.

- Toi, c'est la première fois, et crois moi c'était très bien. Moi, j'ai… disons de l'entrainement.

- De l'entrainement ? Demandai-je

- Tu sais, une soirée, tu as un peu bu, comme tout le monde. On se lance des défis totalement cons et voila. J'ai déjà fait un suçon à Alice, Jessica, et même Mike.

- D'accord.

- Si tu veux des conseils, va voir Alice.

- Mais bien sur, je vais aller voir ta sœur, la bouche en cœur et je vais lui dire : Hey Alice, tu m'apprends à faire un suçon ? Non parce que tu vois, je ne sais pas faire et j'aimerais bien couvrir le cou de ton petit frère de marques. Dis oui s'il te plait ! Il rigola devant ma tirade, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre.

- J'entends que l'on parle de moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Edward, me lançant un regard complice.

- Ben et Angela sont là. Elle se décala et je pus les voir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Angela me prit dans ses bras et Ben me fit la bise. Nous nous assîmes tous par terre, Alice blottit dans les bras de Jasper tout comme Angela l'était dans les bras de son chéri.

- Pourquoi tu voulais que l'on vienne ? demanda Ben.

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, commençai-je.

- Qui ça nous ? demanda Angela, pas dupe. Edward montra nos mains liés. Ce fut Angela qui réagit en premier.

- BELLA ! Elle me sauta dessus, encore pire qu'Alice. Ben percuta peu de temps après, en nous félicitant.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le premier jour des vacances, dis-je en cachant mon visage dans son cou, me préparant à une réaction plus que violente.

- Mais, pourquoi au lycée vous ne… demanda Ben.

- Nous, on le sait juste depuis hier.

- Je voulais garder ma chérie pour moi, avant de la montrer à tout le monde, répondit Edward en m'embrassant la joue.

- On peut avoir droit à un baiser ? demanda Angie, comme un enfant.

Nous nous regardâmes, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je pus entendre les deux filles taper dans leurs mains et les garçons se lançant des regards déprimés.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Jasper propose une balade. Tous les garçons acceptèrent, mais je préférais rester ici avec mes deux amies. Je l'embrassais longuement avant qu'il parte, et il me promit de ne pas me faire trop attendre. Nous montâmes dans la chambre d'Alice et nous allongeâmes.

- Waouh Bella, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Je sais, moi non plus je te rassure ! Lui répondis-je en riant.

- Tu voulais me demander quoi tout à l'heure ? demanda Alice.

- Rien, c'est bon.

- Si ce n'est rien, tu peux me le dire !

- ça me gêne… répondis-je en rougissant.

- C'est par rapport à Edward, dit Angela, sur d'elle.

- Oui… Je ne sais pas comment… faire… un suçon. Je murmurais presque le dernier mot, mais je savais très bien qu'elle l'avait entendu, en voyant leur grand sourire sur leur visage.

- Tu as déjà essayé ? demanda Angela

- Oui, avant que vous n'arriviez. Il a juste une marque rose.

- Au moins tu as fait une marque, répondit Alice enthousiaste.

- Ouais, mais je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il faut pourtant.

- Tu as fait comment ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.

- Ben j'ai mis ma bouche dans son cou, et j'ai aspiré, fort, durant au moins deux minutes

- Erreur ma belle, il ne faut pas faire comme ça, répondit Alice. Il ne faut pas aspirer d'un coup. Petit à petit, et de plus en plus fort.

- Tu as conscience que l'on parle de ton frère ? Demandai-je

- Tant que l'on parle de suçon, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais par pitié, pour ma santé mentale, si tu veux savoir comment… on peut… enfin bref… Je t'en supplie, va voir Angela. J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa réaction gêné.

- Si tu as envie de parler de choses… qui pourrait être gênante pour Alice, je serais là, me rassura Angela

- Je crois que je me débrouillerais sans vous, dis-je en rougissant, alors que mes deux amis éclataient de rire.

Nous discutâmes de trucs de filles jusqu'au retour des garçons, notamment de comment il embrassait, la douceur de la peau, enfin plein de truc comme ça. Nous leur dimes au revoir et Angela leva le pouce pour m'encourager. Nous remontâmes dans sa chambre, tout les deux. Il m'embrassa longuement, en m'allongeant sur son corps. Je décidais de tester la technique des filles. Je glissais ma bouche dans son cou, prit un bout de chair et aspirais la peau, de plus en plus fort durant un certain temps. En me décalant, je pus voir une très belle marque rouge apparaitre, et je me mis à sourire. Il se releva pour aller voir les dégâts. Il revint dans la chambre dans une colère noire.

- Je suis très fière que tu arrives à faire un suçon, mais maintenant, comment je vais cacher ça ?

- Ben, en mettant une écharpe ? Demandai-je, peu sure de moi. Il me fonça dessus et je me retrouvais projeter sur le lit, et il me chatouilla le ventre et les cotes durant de longues minutes. J'éclatais de rire, à tel point que je ne pouvais même plus respirer, il ne me laissa pas une seule seconde de répit. Jusqu'à ce que sa petite sœur entre.

- Edward, tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Nous la regardâmes en même temps, ses mains toujours sur mon ventre.

- Oh, je dérange à ce que je vois. Et elle sortit. Nous nous regardâmes.

- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je en me relevant.

- Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à toi, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous descendîmes manger et je pus compris qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle m'accepte.

- Nessie, tu pourrais me passer le sel, s'il te plait ?

- Tiens. Elle me le lança presque à la figure. Je me retrouvais avec des grains de sel dans les cheveux.

- Merci.

- Et ne m'appelle pas Nessie. Mon prénom c'est Renéesmée.

- Parle-lui sur un autre ton, répliqua Edward.

- Laisse, ce n'est rien. Il me regarda mais je lui intimais de ne pas faire de scandale. Nous finîmes de manger les premiers et remontâmes dans sa chambre. Plus de doute possible, Nessie ne peut pas m'encadrer.

- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? demanda mon ange.

- Ben j'aimerais bien…

- Je t'écoute.

- Regarder la suite d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles, la dernière fois…

- Bien sur. Va te changer le temps que j'allume mon ordi. J'attrapais son pyjama et l'enfilais prestement. Quand je revins dans la chambre, il tenait une nuisette en soie. La nuisette d'Alice.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu as fouillé mes affaires ?

- J'ai involontairement mis un coup de pied dans ton sac, et en voulant ranger, je suis tombé sur ce magnifique vêtement que tu as maltraité.

- C'est Alice, elle me force à mettre des trucs comme ça. Pour, je cite 'attirer le regard et ravir ta vue'. Mais c'est…trop décolleté en haut et pas assez court en bas. Je ne peux pas porter ça. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella, ne force jamais Alice à t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Fais toujours comme tu veux. Si un jour tu te sens prête à mettre une chose comme ça, je serais le premier à te féliciter car tu auras pris confiance en toi.

- Merci, dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son cou.

- J'irais parler à Alice, pour ne plus qu'elle te force.

- Non Edward, je ne veux pas créer d'embrouille. Laisse couler, ça ira.

- Si tu veux.

Nous nous allongeâmes, moi entre ses cuisses, mon dis reposant sur son torse. J'étais captivé par l'histoire alors que mon petit-ami s'amusait avec mes cheveux, m'embrassait dans sa nuque, ou le cou.

Je réussie à le convaincre de dormir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Je cédais aux bras de Morphée dans les bras de mon chéri.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un petit-déjeuner au lit. C'était la première fois que l'on m'en servait un, sauf la fois où j'avais eu plus de 40 de fièvre. Je décidais vers 11 heures 30 de rentrer chez moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté un nouveau repas avec Nessie. Il me raccompagna et j'insistais pour qu'il reste manger à midi et passe l'après-midi ici. Mon père ne devrait pas rentrer avant cinq heures.

Je nous cuisinais rapidement des pates. Il les adora, et il dut me convaincre X fois que je devais rester avec lui, et non faire le ménage. La seule solution qu'il ait trouvé, c'est de m'entrainer dans ma chambre pour m'immobiliser sous son poids. L'après-midi ne fut partagé que par des baisers, des chatouilles et des batailles d'oreillers.

Quand mon père rentra, je dus lui dire au revoir sur le perron. Cela dura facilement une demi-heure, et quand il partit un immense vide s'insuffla en moi. Mon père, exceptionnellement, ne me chercha pas des noises et me laisse déprimer jusqu'à ce que je le revoie. Je fis du ménage mais n'avançais pas vite, car il m'envoyait beaucoup de messages.

- Bella ? me demanda mon père au diner, une pizza qu'il avait commandé.

- Quoi ?

- Demain, je suis de nuit, donc si tu veux, Edward peut rester jusqu'à 23 heures. C'est dans les règles.

- Et quand ta règle pour qu'il vienne dormir ici se terminera-t-elle ?

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici. Il n'a pas le droit de dormir avec toi nuance.

- Papa… Tu sais très bien que je dors avec lui chez les Cullen. Ça ne fait pas bizarre ?

- Si. Je veux bien modifier la règle. Mais à plusieurs conditions.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il peut dormir avec toi, si tu laisses la porte de ta chambre ouverte jusqu'au délai que j'avais déjà fixé et…

- Je t'en prie continue.

- Si tu va parler avec Charlotte de contraception. Il s'empourpra derechef et je le suivis de peu.

- Papa, j'ai déjà eu un cours là-dessus en troisième ! Et en plus, on n'en est même pas là !

- Ouais mais en troisième, vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

- …

- Va lui parler, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je pense que c'est préférable que tu parles de ça avec une femme qu'avec ton père.

- S'il n'y à que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'irais la voir mercredi.

- Merci.

Je me couchais exceptionnellement tard, mon chéri m'envoyant sans cesse des texto. Je ne lui parlais pas de mon rendez-vous avec Charlotte. Pas besoin qu'il sache que j'étais allée demander de l'aide pour sortir avec lui.

Le lendemain, une Volvo argent m'attendait alors que je venais uniquement de me lever. Je sortis en robe de chambre pour le faire entrer. Mon père ne dit rien et se contenta d'accepter sa présence, à coté de moi, sa main tenant la mienne. Je m'habillais rapidement pour ne pas le faire attendre et car je savais qu'il était mal à l'aise en présence de Charlie. Inconsciemment, j'angoissais car nous allions révéler à tout le monde notre amour et je ne savais pas la réaction que pouvais avoir Tanya ou les J2MSRE. Quand il se gara, tout le monde était déjà là. Il me tenu la portière mais personne n'y fit attention.

Il me prit dans ses bras et quelques têtes se retournèrent. Ce fut l'apothéose quand il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout le monde se retourna, d'un seul homme, comme s'il avait un capteur. Pas un bruit ne vint troubler ce silence de mort. Quand il se sépara de moi, mon premier reflexe fut de regarder Tanya. Elle était dans une rage noire. Les J2MSRE nous regardaient comme des OVNI. Emmett, le plus courageux, prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un à un problème avec mon frère et sa copine ? Personne ne parla. Alors retournez à vos bavardages habituels.

Les conversations reprenaient peu à peu, mais personne n'élevait la voix, de peur de réveiller quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Tanya s'approcha de nous, suivit de sa bande.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Eddy, tu pourrais être avec qui tu veux, et tu va piocher dans les… elle me regarda de haut en bas… détritus ! Si tu voulais faire acte de charité, engage-toi dans une association, mais ne te laisse pas… caresser par ça ! Je pus voir la mâchoire d'Edward se serrer et j'essayais de lui caresser le visage pour qu'il se détende.

- Alors premièrement, ne m'appelle pas Eddy, deuxièmement, ne traite pas copine de détritus, ce qualificatif te correspondrait mieux. Tu as dut rouler une pelle à tout le monde dans ce lycée. Troisièmement, si je voulais faire acte de charité, je sortirais avec toi ma pauvre fille. Tu es une coquille tellement vide que j'ai pitié de toi ! Et dernièrement, ne m'approche plus, c'est clair ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu va appeler papa ? La voix d'Emmett me surprit. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'approcher, si tu ne voulais pas avoir d'ennui. Je n'ai pas été assez clair pour toi ? Ne jamais s'en prendre physiquement ou verbalement à uns des nôtres. Bella fait parti de la famille, en l'insultant, tu nous insultes tous. Recommence une fois et je te jure que papa devrait te payer une chirurgie esthétique.

- Mais ils vous arrivent quoi ? Vous devenez marteau dans cette famille ! Et elle s'en alla avant qu'uns des garçons puissent répliquer.

La sonnerie retentit et Angela et moi allâmes en cours. Je vérifiais que personne n'est mis de la colle ou une autre saloperie sur ma chaise.

La matinée se passa sans incident majeur, mais à midi, Tanya ayant la rancune tenace, se fit une joie d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle avait à mon égard en me reversant toute sa coupe de fromage blanc sur mon jean. Sans le faire exprès bien entendue. Angela et Alice me conduisirent aux toilettes pendant que Ben, Jasper, Edward et Emmett se firent une joie d'expliquer encore certaines choses à Tanya. Les toilettes étaient déserts, Alice verrouilla la porte d'accès pendant que je retirais mon jean et qu'Angela me prête son jogging de sport.

Bien que la situation ne fût pas bien choisie, Alice piqua une colère en voyant mon sous-vêtement, une culotte en coton. Elle se jura de me trainer, avec Angela bien évidemment, dans les boutiques samedi pour remédier à ce problème. Nous arrivâmes à nettoyer le jean et je le mis dans un sac en plastique pour éviter que de l'eau ne se répande dans mon sac. Les cours de l'aprèm furent plus que long, sauf la dernière heure, où j'avais le même cours qu'Edward.

L'étude de Maupassant se révéla ennuyeuse à mourir alors que j'étais à coté d'un dieu. Je failli meme l'embrasser en plein cours mais j'eus la retenue nécessaire pour attendre la sortie. Il avançait très lentement sur la route, voulant à chaque fois m'embrasser ou me tenir la main. Arrivé à la maison, nos devoirs furent oubliés, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour nous embrasser sans interruption.

Mue par une impulsion soudaine, alors qu'il était assis le visage face à moi, je me décalais pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses. C'était une position que nous prenions très rarement, la seule fois ça avait été dans le jacuzzi, et encore je m'étais reculé car le rapprochement était trop grand. Cette fois-ci, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde avant de coller nos bassins et nos bustes. Ses mains trouvèrent une place sur mes hanches et les miennes derrière sa nuque. Je me mis à onduler légèrement sur lui et je sentis brusquement une chose se durcir sur ma féminité couverte par mes vêtements.

Je me reculais pour voir apparaitre une bosse. Je regardais alternativement Edward et son entrejambe. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni ou me mettre, tout comme mon chéri qui détournait le regard à chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontraient.

* * *

Désolé de couper comme ça =S

La semaine prochaine, ils parleront de 'ça'. Dites moi si vous avez aimés ^^

A très vite ROBisous.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut salut ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos review, mises en alertes et favories. Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec leur discussion...

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Stephenie M.

ayana : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup, maintenant que les choses sont officielles, certaines personnes ne vont toujours pas l'apprécier... Mais je ne dis rien. A bientot bisous

aussidagility : y pourrais avoir pire comme mieux... lol. Les garçons lui ont juste rappeler quelques petits trucs, surtout Emmett ^^ A bientot, merci pour ta review

PrincetonGirl818 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voila la suite =)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il fuyait sans cesse mon regard, jusqu'à ce que j'emprisonne son visage entre mes mains.

- Il… faudrait qu'on en parle tu ne crois pas ? Demandai-je

- Tu veux en dire quoi ?

- Explique-moi, c'est tout !

- Que je t'explique pourquoi dés que je te vois, j'ai une folle envie de toi ? Je rougis et il déglutit bruyamment. Tu n'imagines pas l'emprise que tu as sur moi ! Quand tes mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, je les imagine en train de caresser mon torse. Quand ta langue caresse la mienne, je l'imagine aussi en train de s'amuser avec mon buste. Quand j'entends un de tes gémissements, j'imagine quel autre type de gémissement pourrait sortir de ta bouche. Quand je sens ton odeur, j'imagine l'odeur que tu aurais après… une nuit d'amour. Mais ce que j'ai dit est toujours valable : je ne suis pas avec toi pour les relations physiques, mais… je suis un homme, et un homme ben… ça réagit comme ça. D'habitude, je me contrôle, mais le contrôle peut, parfois, n'est pas suffisant. Comme maintenant. Son speech m'avait fait tourner rouge sang.

- Je… je ne savais pas que tu… ressentais des choses aussi fortes.

- Je les cache. Ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'ai pas put le contrôler. Mais à partir de maintenant, je…vais me contrôler.

- Non. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec. Cela fait parti de toi, et en étant avec toi, je prends tout : tes baisers, tes défauts, tes qualités, et ton… désir. Je dois m'y habituer, c'est tout.

- Je sais que ça te gêne. Ne te force pas

- Toi aussi, ne te force pas.

- Bella…

- On doit faire des efforts chacun de son coté. Pour moi, ça va être de ne plus être gêné si… ton désir se manifeste concrètement. Il souffla.

- Pourrai-je aller prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il

- Si… tu veux, répondis-je, surprise par sa demande.

- La douche, c'est juste pour que je me calme.

- Oh ! D'accord !

Je le guidais jusqu'à ma salle de bain avant de redescendre à la cuisine pour faire à manger. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un 'PUTAIN !' très bruyant venant de l'étage au-dessus. Je couru jusqu'en haut et frappais à la salle de bain.

- Edward, ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été surpris par l'eau froide.

- Ah, d'accord !

Je re parti vers ma cuisson de pates jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende me voir. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de gène à avoir après la discussion. Quand il descendit, je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser, mais il recula son corps du mien, d'environ trente centimètres. Je ne dis rien mais fut triste quand même. Apres manger, il m'aida pour la vaisselle et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, une de ses mains chastement posées sur mes reins. J'étais triste qu'il s'éloigne de moi comme ça. Il devait encore être gêné, mais j'espère que demain, tout sera oublié. Le programme télé m'endormait au plus haut point, je me fis violence pour ne pas sombrer dans les limbes, sans succès.

**Edward POV**

Ce fut ma plus grande honte. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait concrètement mon désir. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Je lui avais confié toutes mes pensées, et elle en avait rougi. Heureusement que je n'ai pas dis ce que je ferrais si je m'écoutais, c'est-à-dire, la plaquer contre un mur ou l'allonger sur un lit pour l'aimer tendrement toute la nuit. Ne vous y méprenez pas, je ne suis pas avec elle pour les relations physiques, c'est juste mon esprit de 17 ans en pleine crise d'hormones qui se réveille, rien de plus. Je me tournais vers elle quand je m'aperçu qu'elle dormait à point fermé.

Je me levais pour monter dans sa chambre pour ouvrir son lit, avant de redescendre pour la prendre dans mes bras et la déposer délicatement dans à l'intérieur.

- Reste… reste avec moi… elle parlait dans son sommeil.

- Je peux rester encore… une dizaine de minutes.

- Allonge… allonge toi avec moi…

- D'accord. Je me joignis à elle.

- Ne… ne me laisse pas…

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

- Ne… ne t'éloigne pas de moi

- Je ne m'éloigne pas

- Si… depuis… depuis ce qu'il c'est passé, tu t'éloignes de moi… j'ai… j'ai peur… elle avait peur de moi ?

- Peur de quoi ma puce ? Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux et en paniquant légèrement.

- Peur… que… que tu me laisses car… je suis trop prude… dans mes gestes envers toi…

- Ma Bella, jamais au grand jamais je ne te laisserais pour cela. Crois-moi.

- J'espère… j'espère…

- Je vais devoir partir, il est déjà 23 heures…

- Ne m'abandonne pas… ne m'abandonne pas… elle agrippa violement mon polo. Je ne savais pas que le sommeil décuplait la force des gens.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je rentre juste dormir, à ton réveil, je serais dehors. Je te le promets.

- Ne m'abandonne pas… ne m'abandonne pas

- Tiens… pour preuve que je ne t'abandonne pas. Je retirais mon polo pour le lui donner. Elle l'agrippa et j'en profitais pour me relever et laisser un baiser sur son front. Je sortis et fermais la porte de sa chambre. Je tombais nez à nez avec son père.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle dort profondément.

- A demain.

- A demain Charlie.

Je sortis rapidement, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise seul avec son père.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveille et regardais mon réveil. 3 heures du matin. J'étais toujours habillé, dans mon lit, avec un polo bleu à capuche dans la main. Son polo. J'ai dut m'endormir dans ses bras et il m'a allongé dans mon lit. Cela explique la première partie mais la seconde. A moins que les rêves peuvent se matérialiser, il n'a pas put me donner son polo. _Sauf si ce n'est pas un rêve et que je lui ai réellement confié toutes mes craintes. _J'évitais d'y penser et me levais pour mettre un pantalon de pyjama et son polo pour me rendormir. Je pus sentir son odeur douce, qui me rassurait tout le temps.

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois vers 6 heures 30, mon premier reflexe fut de regarder par la fenêtre. Il y avait sa Volvo. Je descendis lui ouvrir et il me prit brutalement dans ses bras pour me faire voler autour de lui. Il en profita pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans retenue, son corps collé au mien sans barrière. Finalement, la gêne entre nous était passée. J'en parlerais demain à Charlotte peut-être. Je l'entrainais à l'intérieur en lui demandant de ne pas faire de bruit car mon père dormait. Il me regarda manger et cela me gêna, je lui proposais plusieurs fois de la nourriture, mais il déclina poliment. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mes lèvres, il était hypnotisé par elle. Je craquais et plaquais brutalement les miennes sur les siennes. Il fut surpris par ce baiser mais repris rapidement les commandes. Le manque d'air ce fit sentir mais aucun de nous deux ne voulais se séparer de l'autre. Ce fut quand ma tête me tourna énormément que j'autorisais l'oxygène à réinvestir mes poumons.

- C'est le meilleur baiser que tu m'as donné bébé ! Dis-je

- La réciproque l'est aussi chérie.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et me coiffer. Je redescendis le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre. Il m'invita sur ses cuisses. Je me mis en perpendiculaire par rapport à lui, mon dos reposant dans le vide.

- Tiens, ton polo !

- Garde le, comme ça tu n'auras plus peur que je t'abandonne… Je rougis instantanément.

- J'hallucine, ou tu m'as écouté dans mon sommeil ?

- Ben en même temps, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire : ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu restes avec moi… dis-je en me cachant dans son cou.

- Bella, ton père et moi… ce n'est pas une relation idéale.

- Mais sache que dimanche, j'ai négocié avec lui pour que tu viennes dormir à la maison… je dois juste laisser la porte de ma chambre ouverte jusqu'en décembre.

- Mais c'est génial ! dit-il en me faisant un bisou dans le cou.

- Comme ça le week-end qui arrive, tu viens chez moi !

- Et demain après-midi tu viens chez moi !

- Euh demain, j'ai un rendez-vous en début d'après-midi, je ne pourrais pas venir avec trois heures je pense.

- Pas de souci, tant que tu peux venir !

- On y va ? On va être en retard pour les cours !

Je me relevais de ses cuisses pour monter dans sa voiture. Bizarrement, Tanya se tenait loin de moi maintenant, je suppose qu'Emmett à encore dut remettre les choses en place. Il m'abandonna devant mon cours d'histoire, pour qu'il aille en philo, je savais que j'allais m'ennuyer, donc je me mis à rêvasser du merveilleux baiser qu'il m'avait donné ce matin. Je me rappelais la douceur de ses lèvres, la rudesse de sa langue, ses cheveux soyeux… jusqu'à ce que la prof m'interroge à l'oral sur la révolution industrielle.

La journée fut longue, très longue. A midi, Alice me rappela (avec joie) notre sortie shopping pour me trouver des sous-vêtements ''corrects''. Edward me murmura que je n'étais pas obligé d'y aller, mais je ne pouvais rien refuser à Alice. Ils renvoyèrent aussi d'aller en boite, à Port Angeles.

Le soir, j'étais épuisé, voire harassé. Edward me suivait et le seule truc que je pus faire, c'est m'allonger sur le canapé, les jambes pendant mollement dans le vide, au-dessus de l'accoudoir.

- Fatigué ? demanda-t-il

- Harassée tu veux dire ! Mes jambes sont en guimauve et mes pieds en compote.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je le vis s'agenouiller à l'endroit où mes jambes pendait dans le vide.

- Laisse-toi aller d'accord ? Il prit un de mes pieds et retira ma converse. Il fit de même pour l'autre, retira mes chaussettes et commença, doucement, à détendre ma voute plantaire.

- Mmmmh… fut le seul truc cohérant que je pouvais dire. Comment tu as appris à masser ? Demandai-je en me relevant sur mes coudes.

- Disons qu'un jour, je me suis fait attraper par Alice à prendre une dizaine de dollars dans le portefeuille de mes parents. Mais c'était il y à longtemps, en troisième, car j'avais perdu ma carte de cantine et je n'avais pas assez pour m'en payer une autre. C'était aussi la première fois que je volais quelque chose. Elle ma fait chanté de cette manière, durant six mois je crois.

- Je remercierais ta sœur un jour… Il continua durant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me lève pour aller cuisiner. Il était collé à moi, je lui appris comment faire cuire du riz avec un steak.

Apres avoir tout fini, il alla s'allonger sur le canapé et m'invita à me mettre dos à lui. Nous regardâmes un film, et par miracle, je ne m'endormis pas. Mon père passa à 23 heures pour nous faire clairement comprendre que le délai initial était fini, et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Je m'endormis en pensant à lui, et en rêvant de mon rendez-vous avec Charlotte.

Le lendemain, la sortie en boite fut maintenue, et ce fut une nouvelle occasion pour Alice de rajouter les robes. Je savais que ça serait long, car je ne pourrais pas le voir de la journée !

- Bella ? Me murmura l'apollon qui me tenait dans ses bras, mon dos appuyant contre son torse.

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand on sera chez moi, je pourrais te parler ?

- Tu me fais peur là…

- Rien de grave je te rassure, dit-il en ricanant dans mon dos

- Dis moi de quoi il s'agit, je t'en supplie… je commençais à me monter la tête toute seule, imaginant qu'il voulait rompre.

- Surprise, mais je sais que tu apprécieras.

- D'accord.

Nous partîmes en cours et à midi, je l'embrassais rapidement pour aller voir Charlotte. Nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous dans une sandwicherie vers Port Angeles. Elle m'attendait devant.

- Bella ! dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir son ventre légèrement rond contre le mien.

- Charlotte, tu es… enceinte ?

- Oui ! dit-elle, rayonnante de bonheur.

- Félicitations !

- Merci beaucoup ! Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, mais de toi. Tu as changé depuis septembre, tu es plus… heureuse. Un homme serait-il à l'origine de ça ? me demanda-t-elle me m'entrainant à l'intérieur. Elle avait déjà commandé et je m'installais en face d'elle.

- Oui…

- Serait-ce se mystérieux jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé la première fois au restaurant ?

- Oui… répondis-je en rougissant de plus en plus.

- C'est formidable ! Depuis quand ?

- Quinze jours hier !

- Qui a fait le premier pas ? Car si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, il voulait juste de l'amitié.

- Disons que c'est plus complexe que ça.

- J'adore, explique tout.

- Ben depuis mon anniversaire, il a découvert des sentiments pour moi. J'ai voulu patienter pour savoir si déjà, j'étais prête à peut-être, subir une nouvelle déception, et si ses sentiments étaient sincères. Et je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois en tant que couple il y a quinze jours.

- Chacun a avancé en fait.

- Voila.

- Tu as une photo ? Histoire que je voie la tête de cet inconnu ?

- Oui. J'attrapais mon portefeuille, où à coté de moi et Jake résidait une photo de nous deux nous embrassant en Floride.

- Mais c'est le fils Cullen non ?

- Oui… dis-je en me cachant derrière mon sandwich.

- Vous êtes magnifique tout les deux.

- Merci.

- Mais, si tu viens me parler, c'est que tu as un problème non ?

- Moi pas tellement. C'est plus mon père et la contraception. Passage obligée car sinon, il ne veut pas que l'on dorme ensemble.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Préservatif, pilule, stérilet ça te parle ?

- Oui.

- Je ne dis pas ça méchamment, mais, reviens me voir plus tard. Vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis quinze jours.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit !

- Vous ne comptez pas… le faire tout de suite ?

- T'es folle ou quoi ?

- Parfait. Reviens d'ici plusieurs mois, et je t'en dirais plus.

- Merci !

- Et à part ça, tu n'as rien d'autre à me confier, ou à me dire ? C'est le moment de savoir si je pouvais lui parler de mes craintes et doutes. Elle m'a toujours dit que ça resterait secret.

- N'en parle à personne.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne sais pas comment formuler ça mais… J'aimerais qu'avec moi, il se détende un peu…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben, qu'il puisse… accepter… la … manifestation de son désir, dis-je rapidement.

- Oh… Il t'a déjà… montré cela ?

- Oui, et je ne sais pas comment le faire accepter ça.

- Ce que je vais te dire, ce n'est pas Charlotte, la conseillère de l'association 'pour les ados', mais Charlotte, jeune femme de 23 ans, désireuse d'aider une femme de 18 ans.

- D'accord.

- Tente-le. Drague-le. Il faut que tu mettes tout tes atouts en avant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si vous sortez en boite, dansez ensemble, et met ses mains sur tes hanches par exemple. Déhanche-toi. Colle-toi à lui, plein de trucs comme ça.

- En gros, il fait que je… me serve de mon corps.

- Voila, et après, explique-lui ce que tu ressens par rapport à cela.

- Je vais essayer, et je te dis si ta technique à marché.

- Super. Bon, je vais devoir partir, rendez-vous pour la première échographie.

- Ok. Tu voudrais quoi, un garçon ou une fille ?

- On verra. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

- Rassure-toi. A très vite.

Je repris ma voiture et partis vers la villa. Je me garais et frappais à la porte. Ce fut Emmett qui m'ouvrit.

- Salut ! Il t'attend dans sa chambre. Pas besoin de te montrer le chemin, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci.

Je courus jusqu'à l'étage pour frapper à sa porte.

- Quoi ? J'ouvris timidement et passais la porte par l'entrebâillement.

- Je dérange ? Demandai-je

- Non ma chérie, entre. Il m'embrassa tendrement en collant mon dos contre la porte.

- Je voudrais savoir de quoi tu veux me parler ? J'ai angoissé toute la matinée. Dis-moi maintenant. Ma main tremblait et il la prit entre les siennes.

- Détends-toi ma chérie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Je sais, mais dit-moi, je t'en prie.

- Allonge-toi. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il s'allongea près de moi. Je me décalais et mis ma tête sur son torse.

- Ben voila, je voulais savoir si, dans quinze jours, le 19, tu voudrais aller passer le week-end à Seattle. Pour fêter nos un mois de couple. Nous pourrions partir après les cours en train, louer une voiture sur place, diner dans un restaurant et passer le week-end là-bas.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée Edward. J'en parle à mon père et je te dis. Pour les billets de train, mon père à une réduction, ça vaut le coup.

- Nous verrons en temps voulu.

- D'accord. Il m'embrassa tendrement et je décidais d'essayer d'appliquer les conseils de Charlotte. Lundi, quand cela c'était produit, j'avais uniquement ondulé sur lui. Si je retentais l'expérience… Je me décalais pour me mettre sur lui, nos entre-jambes collé, et je bougeais sur lui. Et pas qu'un peu. Rien. Rien ne bougea sous moi. Je pus voir les traits tendu de son visage, signe de son contrôle extrême. Il fallait que j'arrive à le briser.

Je me séparais de ses lèvres pour respirer, alors que lui haletais. Je recommençais en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux et en gémissant exagérément. Toujours rien. Bon, je réessayerai plus tard, à un moment inattendu pour lui.

- Attends deux minutes, je vais chercher mon téléphone, j'attends un texto.

- Ok, dit-il, la voix roque, mais terriblement sexy.

Je couru à l'étage en dessous, Nessie peignait, et Emmett devait être parti au toilettes. J'attrapais mon téléphone et remontais dans sa chambre. Puis on me balança de l'eau.

- Oups, excuse-moi. En fait, non, je ne suis pas du tout désolé, dit une voix enfantine à coté de moi. Nessie. Elle m'avait balancé de l'eau, pleine de gouache. Mon pull blanc prenait des teintes rouges, orange, et vertes.

Je montais dans sa chambre, conservant le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

- Bébé ? Mais pourquoi tu es trempé ?

- Ta sœur, elle est tombée en voulant aller changer l'eau de sa peinture, dis-je, en essayant de ne pas rougir.

- Tu es sure ?

- Je vais rentrer, je vais pas rester avec mon pull sale. A demain mon amour.

- Attends, il n'est pas question que tu partes maintenant.

- Si… en plus, j'ai une disert d'anglais à rendre. Je t'aime, dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément, sa langue jouant avec la mienne.

- Je t'aime.

Je repartis vers chez moi, et à la surprise générale, mon père était à la maison.

- Bella, ton pull ! dit-il en passant la porte

- Ce n'est rien, un petit différent avec la belle-famille. Je couru à l'étage, pour enlever mon pull. Mon soutien-gorge a aussi eu droit au même traitement. Je frottais à la main, mais impossible de tout enlevé. Tout était bon pour la poubelle.

Je restais enfermé dans ma chambre tout l'après-midi, et Charlotte m'envoya un texto pour m'annoncer qu'il attendait un petit garçon.

Jeudi et vendredi se passèrent dans la même monotonie. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de lui faire montrer son désir sans succès. Mon père était d'accord pour Seattle, et accepta même que l'on prenne sa réduction pour les tickets. J'espérais que samedi, j'arriverai à mon objectif.

Vers huit heures du matin, mon père monta dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer que deux furies attendaient à l'étage en dessous. Je descendis en pyjama et leur demandai de revenir vers 11 heures. Hors de question selon elles. Je dus, à contrecœur, monter m'habiller d'un pull et un jean. Mon père fit mine de s'enthousiasmer pour ma sortie. A neuf heures, j'étais dans une boutique de lingerie à essayer et surtout regarder des nuisettes, shorty, sous-vêtements… Directement, je me dirigeais vers les shorty les moins chers. Mes deux amies n'étaient pas d'accord, et me trainèrent, m'obligeant à acheter de tout. Mais il était hors de question que je les porte un jour.

Pour les robes, je décidais de laisser faire Alice. Elle me montra plusieurs robes, dont une qui m'attira directement. Noir, avec des paillettes, m'arrivant au genou. Elle possédait un décolleté assez léger, mais une bonne partie de mon dos était nu. Je la pris dans hésiter, car il fallait que je le rende dingue, et c'est la seule solution potable que j'ai trouvé.

L'après-midi, les filles se replièrent chez moi. Elles m'arrachèrent presque mon portable, m'interdisant d'envoyer un texto à mon cher et tendre.

J'aidais Angela pour sa coiffure, pendant qu'Alice me manucurait les orteils. Nous échangeâmes les rôles avant de s'occuper de l'épilation du visage. Bref, vers 20 heures, tout fut terminé.

- Attendez les filles, je cherche juste une veste pour accompagner ma robe.

- Non ma belle ! me dit Alice

- Pourquoi ? Je vais me les geler !

- Oui, et Edward te prêtera sa veste... me dit Angela.

- Et s'il n'en a pas ?

- J'ai déjà choisi sa tenue. Mais je ne te dis rien. Allez, en route, sinon, on va devoir patienter un moment. Je descendis les escaliers tant bien que mal avec mes talons, qu'Alice m'avait IMPOSEE de mettre. Il devait y avoir au moins 10cm, et n'ayant jamais marché avec des talons, c'est de la torture !

En voiture, je les retirais, pour plus de sécurité et de confort. Elles ne dirent rien bizarrement. Je me garais à coté de la voiture de Jasper. Je n'étais toujours pas garée qu'elle était déjà descendue voir leur chéri. Le mien attendait, accoudé au capot. Sa chemise bleu nuit, probablement en soie, lui allait à merveille. Il avait mit un pantalon et une veste de costume. Il était à tomber. Il vient ouvrir la porte de ma Chevrolet.

- Miss Swan, vous êtes absolument ravissante…

- Merci monsieur Cullen, vous l'êtes également. Il me fit un baisemain, chose que je trouvais extrêmement romantique. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, lui faisant passer dans ce baiser tout mon manque de ses lèvres. Il mit sur les sièges son sac pour la nuit.

- J'ai peur de toi avec des talons.

- Alice m'a légèrement imposé de les mettre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la file d'attente. Nous entrâmes à 21 heures. Ben avait réservé une table et nous commandâmes du jus de fruit pour Edward, moi et Jasper. Les autres trinquèrent directement au Whisky. Edward m'entraina sur la piste une heure plus tard. Je décidais de mettre les conseils de Charlotte à exécution, mais je sentais qu'il était ailleurs.

- BEBE ! CA VA ? Criai-je.

- DISONS QUE JE SUIS PREOCCUPE !

- PAR QUOI ? DIS-MOI TOUT MON AMOUR !

- PAR LE MEC QUI DANSE VERS L'ENTREE. IL ARRETE PAS DE TE RELUQER COMME UN BOUT DE VIANDE.

- JALOUX ? Demandai-je

- TOTALEMENT !

- ARRETE DE LE REGARDER ET RESTE AVEC MOI BEBE.

Il plongea son regard vert dans le mien chocolat. Il était temps. Une nouvelle musique commença, et j'attrapais ses mains. Tranquillement, je les posais sur ma taille, et me déhanchais. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Son regard se déplaçait en fonction de mes mouvements. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collés. Il m'entoura de ses bras et je me laissais guider par la musique. Je me tournais et laissais mon corps prendre les commandes. Je frottais outrageusement mes fesses contre son bas-ventre. En moins de dix seconde, sa 'chose' réagit. Une bosse venait de se former.

- SORTONS ! cria-t-il. Il se colla à moi et nous allâmes à notre table pour leur annoncer que nous partions car j'étais fatigué par ma journée shopping. Je les remerciais infiniment et leur dit 'a lundi'. Son bas-ventre réagissait toujours. Une fois à l'air libre, il s'assit sur le capot de ma voiture, en essayant de se cacher au maximum.

- Edward, je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné par ce qui se passe d'accord ? Ton corps réagit et c'est normal. Depuis mercredi, j'essaye de briser ton contrôle. Je veux que tu te détendes, et que tu ne sois pas gêné outre mesure. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

- Oui. Je te promets de me laisser aller, de ne plus essayer de me contrôler, sauf au lycée, bien évidemment.

- Bien sur ! Je t'aime tellement ! Il se releva et me prit dans ses bras, sans aucune gêne.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ?

A très vite, ROBisous


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Apres ses 15 jours de vacances, me revoila ! Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ! Je vous souhaite à toutes une joyeuse année ! Plein de bonheur, d'argent, d'amitié, et que tout vos souhaits se réalisent !

surreyfr : désolé de t'avoir déçue. Je préfere prévenir avant de m'absenter, car je sais que ça peut énerver des lecteurs ! Voili voila le chapitre que tu attendais !

aline : ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affiché, je n'ai pas put t'envoyer le prologue... Mets des espaces entre les et les . et normalement ça doit marcher !

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennet à Stephenie M.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon bébé. Une bosse collée contre mes fesses. Je sursautais dans un premier temps avant de me détendre par la suite. Il fallait que je prenne l'habitude de cela. Ce qui n'allait pas être difficile. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Il me mit à califourchon sur lui pour m'embrasser.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, par rapport à notre discussion d'hier

- Extrêmement bien ! Je t'ai dis que ça ne me dérangeait plus. La preuve !

- D'accord.

Nous restâmes dans la même position de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon père passe dans le couloir.

- Hum… bonjour… chuchota-t-il en détournant le regard et rougissant exagérément.

- Bonjour papa !

- Bonjour Charlie, dit sobrement Edward, gêné comme mon père.

Je me levais, pour m'habiller et faire à manger pour les deux hommes de ma vie. Bizarrement, Edward restait toujours couché. Je me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser quand sa bouche glissa vers mon oreille.

- Il faut que j'attende que ça dégonfle. Ça fait mauvais genre de se pointer devant beau papa avec une toile de tente dans le jean. J'éclatais de rire avant de murmurer.

- La salle de bain est juste là, au pire…

- Merci beaucoup !

Je descendis à la cuisine pour commencer à cuisiner quand mon père s'approcha pour me taper la discute.

- Vous êtes… proches dis-moi.

- Oui !

- Mais ce qui me rassure c'est que tu es allé parler contraception avec Charlotte, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Je ne supportais pas de lui mentir. Je décidais donc de tout lui avouer.

- Je suis allée voir Charlotte, mais elle ne m'a pas parlé contraception. Elle trouve que c'est trop tôt, dans notre couple… Le rouge qui colora les joues de mon père n'était plus dut à la gêne mais à la colère.

- Tu retourneras la voir ! Mercredi ! Et ne cherche pas à négocier, c'est un ordre !

- Papa ! Chuchotai-je. Nous sommes en couple depuis moins de trois semaines, tu crois vraiment… qu'on va se donner au plaisir de la chair tout de suite ?

- Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir…

- Arrive à chaque fois que nous dormons ensemble, le coupai-je

- C'est bien simple, tu ne vas pas la voir, tu ne pars pas à Seattle !

- Tu es injuste ! J'ai 18 ans, je vais où je veux !

- Oui, mais tu habites sous mon toit, et tant que tu vivras ici, tu es soumis à mes règles ! Je ronchonnais pour la forme avant de me mettre à cuisiner. Il descendit une demi-heure plus tard, en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Juste à propos de Seattle.

- Tu peux toujours venir, hein ? dit-il, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, je peux toujours t'accompagner. Nous nous embrassâmes quand mon père entra dans la cuisine pour manger. Il essaya de parler avec son beau-fils, mais ce n'était pas encore réussi. Ils discutèrent basket, football américain et autres sport de brutes dont je ne comprendrais jamais les règles.

L'après-midi, nous restâmes dans ma chambre, à nous embrasser. Je réussi à me mettre au-dessus de son corps.

- Edward ? Demandai-je.

- Oui ma puce, dit-il en mettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- J'aimerais, pour assumer ton corps, essayer…de… de le… toucher, dis-je en cachant mon visage dans son épaule, rouge tomate.

- Bébé, il attrapa mon visage et colla mon front contre le sien. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais je croyais que ça te dérangeait… les caresses… car d'après ton équation : caresses = caresses sur un lit = vêtements à terre = relation sexuelles. Je me mis à rigoler en me souvenant de notre diner.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me ferras jamais de mal, tu ne me forceras jamais.

- Je suis content que tu en prennes conscience !

- On pourrait commencer… timidement ? Demandai-je.

- On ira au rythme que tu veux. Si découvrir mon corps prends cinq ans, on prendra cinq ans.

- J'irais quand même plus vite, je te rassure !

- Tu veux commencer maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Prends tout ton temps. Fais ce que tu veux. Je suis tout à toi. Je rougis en pensant qu'il m'appartenait.

- Ok.

Je fis glisser mes doigts dans son cou. Il frissonna.

- ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Disons que cette partie de mon corps est… très sensible…

- Monsieur Cullen craint quand je fais ça ? Je fis glisser mes doigts partout sur son cou, pour le chatouiller. Il rigola et se tendit en même temps.

- Monsieur Cullen craint énormément, donc si Miss Swan avait la gentillesse d'arrêter… Je m'exécutais avant de continuer l'exploration de son corps.

Ma bouche remplaça ma main, pour gouter l'incroyable douceur de sa peau. Je descendis vers ses clavicules, visibles car il n'avait pas fermé le haut de sa chemise. Je pus l'entendre grogner.

- J'adore quand tu grognes, ça te donne un coté…

- Primate ?

- Non, sexy, dis-je pendant que mes joues chauffaient.

- Si tu veux, tu peux ouvrir ma chemise, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je baissais les yeux et mes doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes doigts se mirent à trembler involontairement. Il mit ses mains sur les miennes.

- Bella, si tu veux, on peut arrêter là aujourd'hui. Je sais que pour toi, ce n'est pas facile. Je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas.

Je fis le chemin en sens inverse pour remettre les trois boutons que j'avais réussi à déboutonner. Il me cala contre le lui, ma tête contre son cœur.

- Bébé, je suis fière de toi. Tu veux vaincre tes peurs, et je t'aiderais dans cette route.

- Merci, dis-je en déposant un minuscule baiser sur ces lèvres.

- Relève-toi, j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose. Je m'assis et il me cala entre ses cuisses, ses mains dans mon dos, commençant des mouvements circulaire.

- C'est encore meilleur dans le dos… dis-je.

- Ce serait encore meilleur si tu retirais ton pull. Je me retournais, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, je… j'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais.

- Ecoute, je… comprends que… toi aussi tu as besoin de découvrir mon corps. Mais laisse-moi du temps.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Je te l'ai dit, avance à ton rythme.

- Désolé, mais tu vas encore devoir utiliser la douche froide, dis-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui marcha car il rigola.

- Rassure-toi, je commence à m'y habituer !

- Mais si tu pouvais continuer, car même avec mon pull, c'est hyper agréable !

Je repris ma position entre ses jambes et il continua ce que nous avions arrêtés. Il était vraiment doué.

- Bella, je vais devoir partir, il est déjà 17 heures 30.

- Ok. Attends deux minutes le temps que je cherche les clefs de la voiture.

Je les trouvais et nous partîmes rapidement. Il remercia mon père pour son 'hospitalité'. Il lui répondit un rapide 'de rien'. Je le déposais une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant chez lui.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? demanda-t-il

- Non, dis-je, en détournant le regard.

- Tu as un problème avec ma famille ? Il emprisonna mon visage entre ses douces mains.

- Non, mentis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Avec qui ? Mes parents ?

- Avec personne Edward, ils sont tous adorables !

- Emmett ? Continua-t-il.

- Il s'est calmé depuis qu'il sait pour nous deux.

- Nessie ?

- Non. Mais il sut directement que je mentais.

- Bella, dit-il en prenant dans ses bras. Nessie n'est pas encore habitué à ta présence. Il faut juste du temps. Elle était pareille avec Jasper et Rose l'année dernière.

- D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

- Promis. A demain, je t'aime. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il répondit tout de suite à ce baiser, calmement, profitant de nos derniers instants en tête à tête. Sa langue demanda le passage à ma bouche, que j'acceptais timidement. Il me taquina un peu, emprisonnant ma langue entre ses lèvres pour la chatouiller. Je gémis sous la caresse et nous nous séparâmes pour respirer.

- Tu as aimé ou pas ? demanda-t-il.

- C'était divin. Il rougit et descendit de ma voiture.

Je rentrais chez moi et mon père me parla un peu d'Edward, me questionnant sur ce que nous faisions tout les deux…

Je me couchais tôt, mes rêves ne furent peuplés que de lui, et de nos découvertes. Mercredi après-midi, je dus retourner voir Charlotte à son bureau pour qu'elle me parle contraception. Dire que j'étais gênée aurait été un euphémisme. Elle m'expliqua le principe de la pilule (que je connaissais déjà), me donna une liste des gynécologues au alentour. Elle me parla des stérilets, des implants… Et elle me montra même comment mettre un préservatif. On aurait but faire un barbecue sur mon visage tellement il chauffait.

Elle me donna des préservatifs et appela mon père pour le rassurer. Je remontais dans ma camionnette et fourrais tout les documents dans le vide poche coté passager. Je me rendis chez lui et sa grande sœur m'ouvrit. Nessie me lança un regard meurtrier.

- Bonjour Nessie.

- Je m'appelle Renéesmée ! dit-elle avec rage.

- Bonjour Renéesmée.

- Bonjour Swan.

- Nessie ! Elle a un prénom ! Me défendit Alice. Je sens qu'il va falloir un bon bout de temps pour qu'elle assimile notre relation. Je gravis les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

- ENTREZ ! cria-t-il de l'autre coté.

- Coucou ! Dis-je en poussant la porte.

- Chérie ! Il enroula ses bras autour de mon bassin pour me faire voler dans la chambre. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de pousser la porte de la chambre et de la verrouiller.

- Ca c'est bien passé ton rendez-vous mystère ? Il voulait absolument savoir où je me rendais presque tout les mercredis après-midi.

- Oui, je n'ai plus à y retourner.

- Un jour, tu me diras où tu vas ?

- Peut-être, dis-je pendant qu'il nous décalait pour que nous nous allongions sur son lit.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne dirais rien si tu tiens à ce que cela reste un secret…

- Je te le dirais un jour. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. J'ai envie d'autre chose…

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

- De la suite de notre découverte de dimanche après-midi.

- Je t'en prie, continue.

Je repris là où je m'étais arrêté, c'est-à-dire ses clavicules. Je les grignotais une nouvelle fois et recommençais à ouvrir sa chemise, petit à petit. Je m'arrêtais en haut de ses abdos et écartais le plus possible les pans de la chemise. Je repartis vers son cou pour lui faire un suçon.

- Je te hais, murmura-t-il

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Il rigola et je me décalais pour aller vers ses pectoraux. Je les effleurais du bout des doigts, et je pus voir qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… oui… c'est très agréable.

J'effleurais toute la peau possible et décidais, une nouvelle fois de la gouter. Ma bouche glissa entre les deux muscles et ma langue sortit de ma cavité humide. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre au niveau de son entrejambe.

- Je suis bon pour une douche froide tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- Pourquoi, au lieu de la douche froide, tu ne te… fais pas plaisir… en solitaire... demandai-je en rougissant, pendant que je me dirigeais vers un de ses tétons. Je passais un rapide coup de langue dessus et il se tendit.

- Je faisais ça quand j'étais plus jeune, mais en grandissant, tu comprends que c'est totalement con de faire ça tout seul…

- Même si c'est agréable ? Demandai-je avant de le prendre directement en bouche.

- Même si… c'est… putain… agréable… Sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus. Je fis subir le même traitement à l'autre téton, avant de reboutonner sa chemise. J'étais allée bien plus loin que ce que je m'étais dis, mais le voir prendre du plaisir…

- Waouh Bella ! C'était… putain je trouve même pas les mots. Tu progresses vite, je suis très très fier de toi. J'adorais l'entendre jurer.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit dimanche.

- Je te le répéterais à chaque fois.

- Mais c'est grâce à toi que je progresse. Te voir aussi abandonné quand tu prends du plaisir… c'est magnifique. Tu ne t'imagines même pas.

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crane et nous reprîmes nos baisers. Son entrejambe ne dégonflait toujours pas, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait. Je lui demandais de m'expliquer une notion en math avant de partir. Je partis de chez eux vers 17 heures 30. Je passais voir Alice avant de rentrer.

- Alice, tu peux venir avec moi, dans ma voiture s'il te plait ?

- D'accord… Nous descendîmes au garage

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais, avec Edward, on va à Seattle dans vendredi prochain.

- Oui, et ?

- Je veux lui montrer que je peux assumer mon corps maintenant. Et j'aimerais lui faire une surprise…

- C'est-à-dire ? Elle était de plus en plus joyeuse. Je lui chuchotais mon idée à l'oreille.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, dit-elle. Mais ôte moi d'un doute, la première, tu l'as mis ? Je fis un signe de tête négatif. Elle s'indigna un peu, vendredi après les cours, Angela et elle irait à Port Angeles, dans un autre magasin de lingerie, pour choisir LA nuisette qu'il me faudrait.

Je rentrais chez moi soulagé d'un poids. Mon père me passa sa carte de Shérif, avec laquelle il avait 35 % de réduction pour les tickets de trains. Il me parla rapidement de Charlotte, mais sans s'éterniser car il était autant, voire plus, gêné que moi.

Le soir, Edward et moi nous envoyâmes beaucoup de texto, pour prévoir où nous irions à Seattle. Il me proposa des musées, des bibliothèques, des parcs… Le lendemain, je lui donnais la carte de mon père. Vendredi, nous allâmes à la boutique de lingerie. Nous en regardâmes plusieurs, mais je ne trouvais ce que je voulais. Au bout de 45 minutes de fouilles, j'en trouvais une, rose, assez courte et très décolleté. Je l'essayais et Angela et Alice trouvèrent qu'elle m'allait très bien.

- Par contre Bella, tu ne mets pas de soutien gorge avec…

- Même pas uns avec des bretelles transparentes ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

- Ma chérie, on appelle ça un tue l'amour, m'annonça Angela.

- Et en dessous, t'as pas le choix ma belle, tu mets un string !

- QUOI ? Je compte garder ma nuisette !

- Oui, mais ça va mettre en valeur ton corps, me rassura Angela.

Je passais à la caisse et la cachais dans ma chambre avant de partir pour la villa Cullen pour passer le week-end, car Charlie devait partir avec Billy et Harry pour aller pêcher et camper durant deux jours. Carlisle les rejoindrait le lendemain pour essayer sa nouvelle canne à pêche.

Le soir, nous regardâmes simplement un dessin animé tout les deux : Shrek 4. Nous rigolâmes quand le chat fit ses yeux doux. Nous nous endormîmes peu de temps après la fin de l'histoire, car faire du shopping, ça m'avait fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, la même bosse se retrouva contre mon dos. Je n'ai pas sursauté et attendit qu'il se réveille. J'avais envie de le découvrir une nouvelle fois. Un peu plus. J'attendis son réveil, pour me détendre…

Il me mit comme toujours, au-dessus de lui. Je lui demandais si je pouvais le découvrir. Il accepta. Il me laissa mener la danse, comme à chaque fois. Cette fois, sans hésiter, je retirais son tee-shirt. Il ne dit rien, et je refis la même chose en haut de son buste. Cette fois, au lieu de grogner, il gémit. Je décidais qu'il était temps que je me lance. Je me relevais et ma main glissa sur ses abdos.

Au fur et à mesure, ils se contractaient. Il se laissait aller, tout simplement. Après ma main, ma bouche me remplaça. Il écarta les cuisses pour me laisser de la place. J'embrassais chaque carreau de chocolat de sa magnifique tablette. Sa tête partit en arrière et je sentis son entrejambe palpiter. Quand j'eus fini, il se leva pour prendre une douche, plus que glacé d'après ce qu'il m'annonça.

Au repas de midi, Emmett nous lança des regards pleins de sous-entendus. C'est vrai qu'il avait compris beaucoup de choses en passant devant la chambre de son petit frère, en entendant plusieurs grognements et gémissements.

Durant tout le week-end, nous fîmes nos devoirs. Nessie se fit une joie de faire de la peinture sur ma disert d'anglais sur laquelle j'avais passer 4 heures. Esmée la gronda et notre soirée ciné sur ordi d'Edward avec toute la famille se déroula sans moi, devant recopier mon travail en essayant de distinguer les mots sous la couche de rouge. Vers deux heures du matin, travaillant toujours sur son bureau, Edward m'obligea à me coucher.

Je rentrais chez moi le dimanche avant mon père. Je nous fis un repas rapide. Il me rapporta du poisson, que je prendrais grand soin de cuisiner demain soir.

Durant la semaine, Nessie se fit une joie de me souhaiter un bon week-end à Seattle. Mercredi, elle reprit sa gouache et dessina sur mon camion des fleurs, des soleils… Edward me suivit en voiture jusqu'à chez moi et m'aida à nettoyer. Il allait engueuler Nessie ce soir, il se rendait compte petit à petit que ce n'était pas que mon imagination. Nessie ne pouvait vraiment pas me supporter.

Jeudi soir, je fis mon sac pour Seattle. Je cachais la nuisette tout au fond de mon sac pour ne pas qu'il la trouve. Le lendemain après-midi, nos cours furent annulés. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc dans le café de Marcus avant de prendre le train. Nous étions plongés dans les pupilles de l'autre, sa main sur la mienne.

Devant ce tableau, beaucoup de clients nous regardaient. Marcus ne nous fit pas payer les consommations et nous montâmes dans notre train. Dans une heure, nous serions à Seattle. Je m'endormis car la soirée allait être longue. Si tout ce passait bien, j'avais prévu une autre découverte. Une découverte en dessous de la ceinture…

* * *

Le lemon s'installe doucement, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'énorme...

Donnez moi vos impressions !

Bisous et bonne année 2011 !


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou ^^ Voili voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira... Un mini lemon au programme, et des explications... Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et vos favoris !

**Nadalexx : Interessé par le lemon ? Lol ! A très vite, merci pour ta review**

**aussidagility : C'est vrai que pour une petite de quatre ans elle y va franco ! Mais certaines choses vont changer...**

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il me fit glisser sur ses genoux pour que je puisse m'allonger. Je réfléchis à ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. J'avais envie de le découvrir un peu plus. Une découverte en dessous de la ceinture. Mais outre les mots, il faut agir. Pourrai-je le faire ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Je sentais ses doigts caresser ma nuque et mes cheveux. Je me remémorais le plan de la soirée : arriver à la gare, partir en ville pour trouver l'hôtel, passer un moment en tête à tête, me changer en mettant la robe qu'Alice m'avait prêté, me maquiller et relever mes cheveux comme prévu, descendre au restaurant mystère, diner là-bas, aller dormir en mettant la nuisette acheté la semaine dernière. Et si j'avais de courage…

Le train s'arrêta dans à la gare et nous descendîmes. Il attrapa nos bagages et nous cherchâmes la voiture qu'il avait loué, une Volvo (évidemment). Il se déplaça rapidement dans le centre de Seattle, connaissant la ville comme sa poche, alors que je venais pour la première fois.

Je regardais les hauts buildings, les passants, les boutiques, je regardais partout autour de moi tant la ville était belle !

- Seattle te plait ? demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

- C'est magnifique, dis-je, toujours perdue dans ma contemplation

Il se gara devant un hôtel, et vu l'entrée, il devait être plus que luxueux.

- Edward, ne gaspille pas ton argent pour moi, ça me gêne ! Dis-je en me cachant.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très économe, et j'aime gâter ma chérie, car elle le mérite. Je l'embrassais tendrement pour lui montrer que sa phrase m'avait touché. Nous en oubliâmes le maitre d'hôtel qui nous tendait la clef de la chambre.

Je l'attirais jusqu'à l'ascenseur et il ne trembla pas. L'arrivée au deuxième étage se fit trop rapidement, car je n'eus même pas le temps de profiter de ses lèvres.

J'ouvris la porte et il déposa nos bagages. Il était 17 heures 30, et nous devions être au restaurant à 19 heures. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, me rappelant sans cesse ce que je voulais faire.

- Hey ça va ? Tu trembles ?

- Oui, j'ai juste froid.

- Je vais attraper une veste dans ton sac.

- NON ! Il me regarda comme si j'avais dis que je venais de lui dire qu'un monstre globuleux à trois têtes faisant du djembé était derrière lui. Je veux dire, non ça va, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oké…

Il m'attira sur le lit et je me blottis dans ses bras. Il essaya de me réchauffer alors que j'allais très bien. Je lui grimpais dessus, à califourchon, pour l'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlèrent tendrement, durant de longues minutes.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

- Je t'aime aussi bébé.

Et nous restâmes de longues minutes dans cette position, profitant de ces douces paroles qui réchauffent le cœur.

- Il faut qu'on se prépare… dit-il.

- Passe le premier à la salle de bain, dis-je.

- Honneur aux dames.

- La dame voudrait que tu ailles à la salle de bain le premier. S'il te plait. Il soupira, se leva pour attraper son sac et partit. Je mis la télé en arrière-fond. C'était de la musique. Ils passaient 'Barbara Streisand'. Je me mis à sauter toute seule sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse derrière moi, et deux bras enserrant ma taille.

- Tu n'imagines même pas la vue que je viens d'avoir ! dit-il en me faisant descendre du matelas.

- Espèce de pervers ! Dis-je en même temps que je frappais son torse.

J'attrapais à mon tour mon sac et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je mis la robe d'Alice, car je n'avais presque plus d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements. Elle était bleue, avec un léger décolleté, on pouvait voir les deux colliers qu'il m'avait offerts. Elle m'arrivait un peu plus bas que le genou. Je mis les ballerines à léger talon. Je décidais de commencer par les cheveux, ce qui était moins risqué. Je les relevais en chignon, comme elle m'a montré. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois avec le maquillage.

Je regardais par le trou de la serrure. Il était allongé sur le lit, les deux mains derrière la tête. Il était terriblement sexy. Je n'avais pas vu ses vêtements, mais il avait prit un smoking noir, son nœud papillon attendant d'être fait. J'étais à deux doigts de baver. Je sortis et je crus qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je.

- Tu es belle, enfin, plus que belle. Tu es sublime, magnifique, époustouflante.

- Tu en fait un peu trop. Toi tu es magnifique.

- C'est juste un costume. Tu pourrais faire le nœud papillon ?

- Si tu veux.

Je mis l'objet autour de son cou et nous descendîmes au restaurant. Il était très luxueux. Je me mis à rougir et Edward me rassura, encore. Il tira ma chaise. J'eus l'impression que nous étions dans un conte de fée. Nous commandâmes l'apéritif et le menu par la même occasion.

- A nos un mois ensemble !

- A nos un mois ensemble ! Répétai-je.

Nous parlâmes de ce que nous allions faire demain avant de reprendre le train. Il voulait me faire visiter plein de choses en ville que je ne connaissais pas.

- Mais comment tu connais Seattle ? Demandai-je

- Alice veut souvent aller faire les boutiques, et on doit l'accompagner car avant elle n'avait pas le permis. Donc avec Emmett on l'a laissé dans les magasins, et nous on se baladait tranquille.

- Ah ok. Mais vous êtes méchants, vous l'abandonnez !

- S'il te plait, l'été dernier, elle venait de rater son permis, elle a voulu aller à Seattle pour acheter de la lingerie, pour fêter avec Jasper ses deux ans de couple. Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait la suivre ?

- Ok, j'ai rien dis. Le serveur nous apporta notre salade. Enfin, j'appelle ça une salade mais en réalité, le nom du plat est très très compliqué.

J'osais à peine toucher les couverts, mais Edward me rassura du regard. La salade ne fit pas long feu, et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Lui aussi était terriblement gêné.

- Hum, sinon, tu… tu voudrais pas me dire où tu vas presque tout les mercredis ?

- Edward…soupirai-je.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi ma chérie, il mit sa main sur la mienne. Je te jure, ça m'intrigue. C'est horrible ! Je te jure, tu peux tout me dire.

Que devais-je faire ? Tout lui avouer ou garder le silence ? Il pourrait mal réagir, s'il apprenait que je parle de notre couple à une personne inconnue ? Mais il réagirait encore plus mal s'il apprenait d'une tierce personne, genre Tanya.

- Ne te torture pas mon amour. Dis-moi tout.

- J'ai peur… dis-je d'une petite voix. J'ai peur que tu te vexes et que tu t'énerves.

- Je ne me suis jamais énervé après toi, et il n'y a aucune raison que je m'énerve aujourd'hui. C'est notre anniversaire, je ne gâcherais pas ce jour.

- Ok.

Le serveur nous amena nos plats chauds. J'avais pris un gratin dauphinois (une spécialité française), avec du poisson fumé.

- Tu sais que j'ai une relation très proche avec mon père ?

- Oui.

- Et que je lui parle beaucoup de toi, de ce que je ressentais…

- Oui, répéta-t-il.

- La veille de la rentrée, je lui ai encore parlé de toi, et il… m'a donné… la carte d'une association de Port Angeles. Je rougissais et inspectais minutieusement mon assiette.

- Si j'ai tout compris, tu va voir une association… pour avoir des conseils.

- Oui. Dis-je dans un souffle. C'est eux qui m'ont conseillés de venir de parler… au parc…

- Bella. Il mit deux doigts sous mon menton. Tu sais, si ça te fait du bien de parler à cette association, je n'ai rien contre pour que tu y ailles… Sauf s'ils te conseillent de me larguer évidemment. Je me mis involontairement à sourire et à rigoler.

- Et tu y es retourné les deux mercredis pour avoir des conseils. Demanda-t-il.

- Pas pour avoir des conseils. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui ma chérie. C'est quoi que tu manges ? demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

- Une spécialité française. Tu veux gouter ?

- Vas-y. Je pris un peu de mon gratin pour le mettre dans sa bouche, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça.

- C'est délicieux ! Il y a quoi dedans ?

- Pomme de terre, crème fraiche, lait et lardon.

- C'est pas un peu calorique ?

- Si, mais c'est délicieux. Je t'ai révélé un de mes secrets, maintenant à toi !

- Une question, ok ?

- Si tu veux. Dis-moi… un des tes fantasmes ! Je me mis à rougir et lui aussi.

- Droit de véto !

- Il n'y en a pas ! Allez, sois sincère !

- D'accord, mais tu dois aussi me dire le tien après !

- Ok.

- Le fantasme de… l'écolière… il avait prit la même teinte que la bouteille de vin rouge entre nous que nous n'avions pas touchés. Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est pas vraiment un fantasme sexuel.

- C'est un rêve en fait ?

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute. J'allais vraiment lui dire ça ?

- Ben, c'est un peu genre 'les feux de l'amour'. C'est aller se balader au parc de Port Angeles, et de faire un pique-nique au bord de l'eau. Vers le pont. Et aussi, te… faire manger des fraises… J'étais aussi rouge que lui.

- On le ferra. Mais pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller me cailler les miches en plein novembre… Le serveur venait d'arriver et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il avait entendu la tirade d'Edward.

- Moi non plus, je te rassure ! Nous rigolâmes en même temps.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi… annonça-t-il timidement.

- Moi aussi…

- On se le donne en même temps ?

- Si tu veux.

Je sortis de mon sac le cadre photo que j'avais passé des heures à faire. J'avais acheté le cadre, et à l'intérieur j'avais mis la photo que je trouvais la plus belle ne nous deux. Et tout autour j'avais collé plein de petites photos.

Je le posais sur la table alors qu'à coté de lui trônait une boite rouge, typique des bijouteries. Nous échangeâmes nos cadeaux et j'ouvris le mien. C'était un bracelet en or, avec des cœurs et des étoiles qui pendent. A l'intérieur, il y avait la date de notre premier baiser, la date de notre 'rencontre', et des minuscules photos de nous deux. Je me sentis brusquement ridicule avec mon pauvre cadre photo.

- Il est magnifique, nous avions parlés en même temps.

- Tu… Tu trouves ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je l'adore, sincèrement ! Il m'aida à passer le bracelet et nous nous embrassâmes en faisant attention aux chandelles qui se trouvaient entre nous.

On nous apporta notre moelleux au chocolat, il était tellement bon je que voyais les étoiles. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et il était presque 23 heures.

- On remonte dans la chambre ?

- Oui !

Il mit un bras autour de ma taille et alla payer. Je ne pus voir le prix car il avait déjà payé.

- Dis-moi combien ça fait, et je t'en rembourse la moitié.

- Inutile, je paye tout.

- Edward…

- Ecoute, c'est aussi mon cadeau d'accord ? Il m'embrassa le front

- La voiture de location et la chambre aussi c'est ton cadeau ?

- Evidemment. Je grognais et nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre.

Il m'embrassa longuement contre le verre de la cabine.

- Je n'ai pas assez profité de tes lèvres ce soir. Il couvrit mon visage de baisers alors que je rigolais sous la fine caresse de ses lèvres. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et je lui demandais de passer le premier à la salle de bain. Il soupira mais s'exécuta.

Il en sortit cinq minutes plus tard, tout propre et il avait mit un tee-shirt bleu clair avec un pantalon fin avec des rayures bleu et blanches très fine.

Je partis à mon tour à la salle de bain, détachais mes cheveux et me démaquillais, avant de me déshabiller. J'attrapais la nuisette d'Alice. Je ne pouvais pas reculer, de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre vêtements de nuit. Je retirais mon soutien-gorge avant de l'enfiler. C'est vrai qu'elle m'allait plutôt bien. Mon portable vibra dans mon sac._ Alice. _Je venais juste de recevoir son message alors qu'elle l'avait envoyé il y a 30 minutes.

_N'oublies pas de mettre un string avec ta nuisette !_

Elle fait chier ! J'attrapais le string que j'avais trouvé au fond de mon tiroir, car je m'étais juré de ne jamais les porter. Je dus retirer mon shorty pour… ça. Putain, niveau confort ce n'est pas le top ! Mais c'était mieux que le shorty, car ce dernier se voyait. Je me brossais les dents le plus lentement que je pus, avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre. J'angoissais de sa réaction.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière de Seattle et de la lune envahissait la pièce. Il était déjà couché dans le lit et se releva pour m'apercevoir. Je crus qu'il allait tomber dans les vaps.

- Edward ça va ? Demandai-je, une nouvelle fois.

- Tu veux ma mort ? Tu es trop… dans cette nuisette !

- Je ne veux pas ta mort, je veux juste ravir ta vue !

- Alice… souffla-t-il.

- Et Angela m'ont conseillés ! C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de l'aide. Elle te plait ?

- A ton avis ? Il me serra dans ses bras et je pus sentir que son cœur battait extrêmement vite dans sa poitrine.

- On dort ? demanda-t-il pendant que je m'allongeais à ses cotes.

- Je… J'aimerais une… une découverte.

- Si tu veux…

Est-ce-que j'allais faire ce que j'avais prévu ? Je me mis sur mon flanc pour le regarder.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

- Arriver à quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à faire ce que tu voulais ! Déjà, tu as fait un grand pas en arrivant à mettre des nuisettes courtes.

- Je vais y arriver, mais laisse moi du temps.

- Nous avons toute la nuit… murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser la joue.

Ma main se glissa sur son torse, avant de descendre un peu plus bas sur ses abdos. J'évoluais à l'aveugle, ma main étant caché par les couvertures. Je les caressais longuement, et je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que je voulais. Je descendis jusqu'à sentir l'élastique de son pantalon. Je savais que je n'étais pas loin, il devait me rester moins de dix centimètres. Je fermais les yeux pour pouvoir les franchir. Et lui aussi venait de comprendre ce que mon esprit mijotait.

Ma main était enfin arrivée à la destination de son entrejambe, qui venait de se durcir. Une bosse était venue se loger sous mes doigts. Je réussi miraculeusement à ouvrir les yeux, alors que les siens étaient fermés.

Mon index passa sur toute la bosse recouverte de vêtements, et un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Belllaaa…

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Absolument pas…

Je continuais à faire de petits mouvements sur cette bosse, ajoutant des doigts sur le tissu tendu de son pantalon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève ma main.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Le questionnai-je, soudainement tendue.

- Non ! Détends toi ma puce. Mais disons que j'étais à deux doigts de venir si tu continuais. Oh Bella, j'aurais jamais put imaginer que tu arrives à progresser en si peu de temps ! C'est fou, c'est magique !

- C'est grâce à toi, et à la confiance que tu as en moi. Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de venir blottir sa tête dans mon cou. Je m'endormis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, une paire d'yeux émeraude me scruta.

- Bonjour belle princesse endormie…

- Bonjour, Ô prince magnifique ! Je lui donnais un long et tendre baiser. Il se releva et me mis entre ses jambes. Je sentis ses douces mains dans mon dos, pour commencer à me masser.

- Tu as bien mérité un massage après ce que tu m'as fait hier.

- J'aimerais faire autre chose, si tu veux bien. Il enleva ses mains et je soufflais un grand coup. J'attrapais le bas de ma nuisette et la fit passer au-dessus de ma tête, avant de coller le drap contre ma poitrine. J'étais uniquement vêtue d'un string devant mon petit ami.

- Waouh Bella ! La semaine dernière tu ne voulais pas enlever ton pull et là… Tu m'impressionnes toujours plus chaque jour.

- Je te l'ai dit hier soir. Grace à ton amour et ta confiance, je pourrais gravir des montagnes.

Ses mains recommencèrent leur agréable torture. Il avait raison, sans le pull c'est très agréable. Il fit cela durant une vingtaine de minutes, et je pus remettre ma nuisette.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais mettre des strings… Cette réplique me gêna énormément.

- Alice et Angela. Elles ont dit que je devais en mettre un si je devais porter ça devant toi. Niveau confort je te jure c'est horrible.

Il m'obligea à passer à la salle de bain en première. Je pris une longue douche chaude, avant de céder ma place à mon petit-ami. J'appelais mon père pour lui dire que j'avais oublié de lui préparer un truc à manger pour midi, mais il m'annonça qu'il allait manger au restaurant avec Billy à midi et ce soir.

Edward paya la chambre d'hôtel et me fit visiter Seattle à pied. Nous montâmes dans une tour pour pouvoir voir la ville en hauteur. C'était plus que beau. Il me montra plusieurs bibliothèques où j'aurais put rester des jours entiers. A midi, nous nous disputâmes pour savoir où nous allions manger, et qui allait payer. Il choisit un vendeur de sandwich et je le devançais pour payer. Il me coursa durant au moins dix minutes pour payer les 20 dollars que j'avais donnés.

L'après-midi, nous visitâmes deux musées : un d'art contemporain, et un autre sur l'histoire du rock. Autant préciser que le premier ne nous intéressa pas des masses, alors que le second…

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages à 17 heures 30. Notre train démarra à 18 heures. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, chacun parlait de ce qu'il avait aimé à Seattle. Il me cala dans ses bras pour que je n'aie pas froid. Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen à 20 heures 10. Esmée nous apporta des sandwiches et nous la remerciâmes. Elle m'annonça qu'elle avait invité mon père à manger demain midi, ce qui m'évitait de devoir rentrer demain matin pour nous préparer un truc à manger.

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre et il mit mon cadre en face de son lit. Il allait l'accrocher demain. Il m'attira contre lui dans le lit et je l'embrassais longuement. Je commençais à caresser ses muscles mais je ne pus pas descendre plus bas. J'étais bloqué à la ceinture de son jean. Il serra ma main dans la sienne.

- Bella ce n'est pas grave. Prends ton temps pour avancer. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis hier, et je sais que ça va continuer. Il caressa tendrement ma joue avant de m'embrasser pour me faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Vers 23 heures, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne fis pas long feu, avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre brise le silence de la nuit. Je me réveillais instantanément, avant de me coller encore plus contre le corps de mon chéri. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Je levais la tête, avant de reconnaitre Nessie.

- Edward, tu dors ? demanda-t-elle. Il souleva la couette et elle monta dans son lit. Je pus comprendre qu'elle avait peur de l'orage. Elle se glissa entre nous deux.

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? demanda-t-elle. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de se rendre compte que j'avais disparu. Je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et je pus sentir ses petits pieds froids contre mes mollets. Je me décalais et elle continua. Je compris qu'elle me mettait des coups de pieds. Elle me fit un sourire hypocrite signifiant : ''T'as vu, je suis dans ses bras et pas toi !''

- Renéesmée, tu peux arrêter de me mettre des coups de pieds, s'il te plait ?

- Non ! Edward se releva instantanément.

- Nessie !

- Quoi ? J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit dégager. Elle n'a rien à faire dans ton lit !

- C'est ma petite-amie ! Et entre toi et elle, c'est plutôt la sœur qui n'a rien à faire ici.

- Edward !

- Quoi ? Elle te parle comme un chien, et tu te laisses faire.

- Car elle doit m'accepter dans la famille ! C'est toi qui l'as dit !

- Pour moi, tu ne ferras jamais partie de la famille ! Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Tu me voles mon frère ! Mon frère est à moi, pas à toi !

- En Floride, pourquoi tu voulais que je sois son amoureuse ?

- Je veux que tu sois son amoureuse. Mais je ne veux pas que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ! Je veux que tu l'embrasses et que tu lui tiennes la main à l'école. Mais pas que vous sortiez tout les deux, que vous partiez en week-end tout les deux, et encore moins que tu dormes avec lui tout les week-ends ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce lit. Dégages !

J'attrapais une couverture dans son armoire et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Je descendis pour aller me mettre sur son canapé, jusqu'à ce que je sente son bras autour de ma taille.

- Chut ! Il est hors de question que je laisse ma petite-amie seule sur le canapé, j'aurais une explication avec elle demain matin.

Je ne pus pas riposter. Il venait (malheureusement) de comprendre, et surtout de voir, comment sa petite sœur se comportait avec moi. La matinée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Voila ! La vrai explication au prochain chapitre ! J'ai commencer à corriger les fautes de certains chapitres, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais les re-publier. Je vous préviendrais !

A samedi pour la suite, laissez moi vos impressions !

Bisous ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello hello ! Un ENOOOORME merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous vouliez voir la discussion Edward/Nessie ? La voila !**

**() : La au moins, c'est clair, net et précis... lol Les découvertes vont continuer dans le chapitre. A bientot, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre !**

**cel : Voila la suite !**

**aussidagility : c'est vrai qu'a la place de Bella, je l'aurais remis à sa place, mais elle est trop gentille ! Edward va défendre leur honneur !**

Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je crois que ce fut la nuit la plus courte que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Presque toute la famille est venue nous parler en l'espace de quatre heures. Esmée nous a vus car elle venait boire un verre d'eau. Je réveillais Edward pour qu'il explique l'histoire à sa mère. Cette dernière jura que nous aurions une discussion avec elle. Elle en parla à Carlisle, qui nous annonça que nous pouvions aller dans la chambre d'ami. Edward me porta jusqu'à l'étage car j'étais à moitié endormie. Au passage, nous rencontrâmes Emmett qui nous demanda ce que nous faisions. Il dut raconter une nouvelle fois son histoire. Ensuite, ce fut Alice qui vint frapper à notre porte car Nessie s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en larmes, et en expliquant que j'essayais de monter Edward contre elle. Je dus le retenir durant 10 minutes pour qu'il n'aille pas faire la fête à Nessie.

- Calme-toi Edward, elle est petite et jalouse. La frapper ne servirait à rien, sauf t'attirer des ennuis.

Il accepta de rester ici. Il était six heures du matin, plus la peine d'espérer dormir. Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment, avant de descendre manger un truc. La villa, qui d'habitude regorgeait de vie, était silencieuse. Nous nous installâmes devant la télé, avant de grignoter un peu. Mais je n'avais absolument pas faim.

- Mange un peu Bella, ça te ferras du bien.

- J'ai vraiment pas faim Edward.

- C'est cette embrouille qui te chagrine ?

- Comprends-moi ! Ta petite sœur vient de me dire que je n'avais rien à faire avec toi ! Et en plus tu viens de te fritter avec elle, alors que vous vous adorez !

- J'adore ma petite sœur, mais là, elle dépasse les bornes !

- Je veux pas que ta famille se déchire à cause de moi !

- La famille ne se déchire pas Bella, encore moins à cause de toi.

- Mais si, regarde ! Vous allez engueuler Nessie par ma faute !

- Ta faute ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. Ma sœur à une jalousie mal placé envers toi ! Elle s'imagine que je lui appartiens ! C'est de ta faute aussi ?

- Non, dis-je en calant ma tête contre son torse. Tout le monde se dispute chez toi à cause de moi, et ça me fait mal…

- Ma Bella, Je vais te le répéter une nouvelle fois, si nous nous disputons c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as nécessairement fait quelque chose de mal…

- Ok.

Il me serra fortement dans ses bras durant un long moment. Il était bientôt 9 heures 30 quand des petits pas descendirent les escaliers.

- Edward tu me prépares mon petit-déjeuner ? demanda sa petite sœur.

- Non. Tu nous as parlé comme si tu étais une grande personne hier soir, et une grande personne prépare son déjeuner. Seule.

Elle partit vers la cuisine en explosant en larmes. Même si elle m'a blessé plusieurs fois, ça me faisait mal de l'entendre.

- Bella pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je tendis le bras vers la cuisine.

- C'est de la comédie Bella. Elle veut juste que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Et comment tu peux avoir de la pitié pour elle après tout ça ?

- Je suis une fille très sensible avec un cœur.

- Moi aussi j'ai un cœur, dit-il. Mais je sais que ce qu'elle a dit envers toi est irréparable.

- Ne fais pas justice tout seul. Tes parents s'en chargeront.

- Je sais. Il m'embrassa tendrement, tandis que la maison se réveillait tranquillement.

Carlisle nous trouva dans cette position, en train de nous embrasser. Il nous salua et je lui rendis un signe de main et tournant rouge. Esmée nous couva d'un regard plein de tendresse. Emmett nous fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus, comme à chaque fois qu'il nous voyait enlacés. Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent sur le canapé. Nous parlâmes un peu des cours, de littérature, de sport (bien que je ne sois pas passionnée). Jusqu'à ce que le chef de famille réunissent tout le monde au salon.

- Nessie, tu sais ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? demanda calmement Esmée

- Oui, je suis allé dans le lit d'Edward car il y avait de l'orage.

- Mais encore ? demanda son père.

- C'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

- Alors pourquoi Edward et Bella ont passés la nuit sur le canapé ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Car Bella ne m'aime pas et dit plein de mensonges à Edward, et il l'a crue.

- QUOI ? NON MAIS LA ON NAGE EN PLEIN DELIRE ! cria Edward.

- Calme-toi, dis son père en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Non mais attends tu veux savoir ce qu'elle nous à dit ? Elle a dit à Bella qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec moi, qu'elle ne devait pas dormir avec moi, et encore mieux, que j'appartenais à Nessie !

- Nessie, nous savons qui dit la vérité et qui ment. Et là, c'est toi qui mens. Edward ne t'appartient pas. Il n'appartient à personne. Et Bella à le droit de dormir avec Edward car c'est sa chérie. Comme Jasper est le chéri d'Alice, et Rosalie la chérie d'Emmett. Tu comprends ? Elle ne répondit pas. Son père prit la parole.

- Je voudrais que tu demandes pardon à Bella, car ce que tu as put lui dire l'a beaucoup blessé cette nuit. Dis-lui pardon et fais lui un bisou.

- Jamais. Je n'aime pas Bella. Et tant qu'elle restera avec mon frère, je ne l'aimerais pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda mon petit-ami.

- Je te l'ai dis, elle n'a rien à faire dans cette famille. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais visiblement…

- Comment ça, tu as essayé de lui faire comprendre ? Demanda son père.

- En lui balançant de l'eau et de la peinture ? demanda Emmett. Je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant.

- En ne l'appelant jamais par son prénom ? Continua Alice.

- Et en lui balançant de l'eau et du sel ? Et en faisant de la peinture sur ses affaires ? Termina Edward.

- Oui.

- NESSIE NOUS NE T'AVONS JAMAIS ELEVE COMME CA ! Commença à crier son père. JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! TU AS VRAIMENT FAIS CA ?

- OUI J'AI FAIS CA OK ? ET SACHE QUE JE NE REGRETTE RIEN ! J'AI DIS A EDWARD ET BELLA SE QUE JE PENSAIS D'ELLE. ON EN RESTE LA C'EST BON !

- NON ON N'EN RESTE PAS LA JEUNE FILLE ! Tout le monde se bagarrait, par ma faute. Cette merveilleuse famille se déchirait par ma faute.

- Excuse moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aller prendre un cachet, j'ai mal au ventre, dis-je à Edward au creux de l'oreille. Il acquiesça brièvement et je courus à l'étage.

Je pris mes fringues pour m'habiller le plus rapidement possible, et cherchais tout ce qui m'appartenait. Je n'en eus pas pour longtemps, et redescendis au salon, mon sac à l'épaule. Tout le monde criait après sa petite sœur, notamment son père, lui expliquant certaines choses. Sa mère me vit avec mon sac. Je m'approchais d'elle et nous allâmes dans la cuisine.

- Tout est de ma faute je suis désolée. Ma présence ici aggrave la situation. Je vais rentrer chez moi et prévenir que le repas avec mon père est annulé. Merci pour votre immense accueil, votre générosité… Dites à Edward que nous nous verrons demain au lycée.

- Reste Bella. Nous nous rendions déjà compte de l'attitude de Nessie. Emmett et Alice nous en avaient déjà parlés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Reste.

- Je ne veux pas que votre famille se déchire par ma faute.

- Tu va rompre avec Edward ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non. Mais je vais éviter de recroiser sa petite sœur durant un moment.

- Nous te faisons fuir et nous passons en plus pour des sauvages. Pardonnes-nous.

- Vous n'avez rien fait Esmée. Mais je sais que si je reste, la situation va plus s'envenimer qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Alors il est préférable que je m'éloigne de votre maison un petit moment. Vous êtes tous très gentils je vous rassure.

- Comme tu veux. Je dirais à Edward que tu as préféré rentrer chez toi.

- Merci. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

- Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi. Elle me serra dans ses bras, comme une mère. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

- Bella je voulais te dire que, si un jour tu veux parler… entre femmes… pas comme avec Alice… Je serais là, d'accord ?

- Merci Esmée, merci beaucoup.

Je partis par la baie vitrée de la cuisine et marchais au bord de la route. Je n'étais pas rassuré toute seule dans les bois. Apres 20 minutes de marche, je rejoignis la route. Il devait me rester 4 miles (nb : environ 6.44 kilomètres) à faire. Je pris mon iPod pour me motiver. Avec de la chance, mon père me récupérera sur le passage. Je passais vers le lycée, au bout de 45 minutes de marche. Je n'étais plus très loin de chez moi.

Je commençais à prendre le chemin du raccourci quand une Volvo jaune se stoppa à mes cotes. Edward me bondit dessus, me serrant dans ses bras. Je lâchais mon sac sous le choc, Jasper le récupéra pour le mettre dans le coffre. Je ne l'avais pas vu, accompagné d'Alice.

Notre étreinte était dénué de paroles, elles n'avaient pas leur place dans notre bulle d'amour. Jasper et Alice tenaient légèrement la chandelle, mais je n'étais pas décidé à sortir de ses bras, car je savais qu'il m'en voudrait d'être partie comme une voleuse de chez lui.

- Alice, tu nous déposes chez moi ? Demandai-je, en arrivant à desserrer ses bras autour de moi.

- Bien sûre. Nous montâmes en voiture, il me tenait toujours la main. Nous n'arrivions pas à nous lâcher. Elle se stoppa face à ma maison, nous descendîmes et remerciâmes Alice. Ils repartirent vers la villa, et Edward et moi passâmes la porte d'entrée.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nous n'allons pas manger chez les Cullen ?

- Excusez-nous Charlie, mais ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de préparer à diner, un petit problème à éclater chez moi. Le diner est reporté à la semaine prochaine, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas de souci. Je commande des pizzas ? demanda-t-il.

- Gère ça avec Edward, je m'en fiche, il faut que je déballe mes affaires, annonçai-je.

- Ok. J'embrassais rapidement la joue d'Edward avant de monter à la salle de bain. Je les laissais le plus seul possible, pour qu'il arrive à supporter leur présence mutuelle.

Je montais le plus rapidement possible à la salle de bain et vidais mon sac de voyage. Je fis le tri entre fringues sales et fringues propres. Je mis le tout dans la machine et me cachais dans les escaliers. Visiblement, mon plan a marché. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table de la cuisine, mon père buvant une bière et lui un coca. Ils parlaient du dernier match des Mariners. Je décidais de me montrer au bout de cinq minutes.

Je pris une chaise à coté d'eux et piquais un gorgée de coca à Edward. Le livreur arriva deux minutes plus tard. Mon père alla payer, me laissant seule avec lui.

- Excuse-nous Bella. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de crier de la sorte, comme des sauvages, mais mon père a le sang chaud. Il est très calme et gentil, mais quand tu l'énerves… Quand j'ai vu que tu avais disparu, ma mère m'a tout expliqué. J'ai convaincu Alice de partir à ta recherche car j'ai plus d'essence… Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça c'est fini chez toi ? Demandai-je.

- Euh… Crise de larmes pour ma petite sœur, grosse colère pour mon père… Elle est punie évidemment. Tant qu'elle ne te fait pas des excuses, elle n'a plus le droit à la télé.

- Oh…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais c'est la vérité.

- Ok.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crane et je me relevais pour joindre nos lèvres. Le baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur, je glissais ma langue dans sa cavité humide, et le laissais commander. Il bloqua ma langue entre ses lèvres pour la chatouiller et la torturer. Je gémis plus que bruyamment, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Les pizzas sont… là… Je me séparais de lui, mon cœur battait à vive allure alors que lui avait pris une teinte rouge.

- Excuse-nous papa… Attends j'attrape les assiettes. Il déposa son butin sur la table pendant que j'attrapais assiettes, verres et couverts. Nous primes chacun une part et la dévorâmes, avant de nous resservir plusieurs fois. Mon père alla regarder le match de Base-ball alors que je prenais mon tour de vaisselle. Edward m'aida pour essuyer tout ça. Je m'amusais à lui balancer de la mousse, alors il se vengea en me fouettant avec la serviette.

- Je savais pas que tu avais un coté dominant caché… dis-je

- Tu sais peu de choses sur moi…

- Edward, tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher de son oreille. J'ai envie d'une découverte… Il resta raide comme un i pendant plusieurs secondes. Je lui pinçais les fesses pour la première fois. Je ne connaissais pas une telle audace. Il se vengea en mettant de la mousse dans mon pull. J'ai crié et mon père pensa qu'on m'avait agressé.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, main dans la main. J'essayais de me calmer mais j'avais les mains moites. Ou alors ce sont les siennes. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit. J'entrepris de défaire sa chemise, comme à chaque fois. Je couvris de baisers chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à une autre partie de son corps pour se réveiller. Arriver tout en bas de ma longue tache, il se releva pour retirer sa chemise.

J'en profitais pour faire un suçon en dessous de sa clavicule : il ne pourrait pas se plaindre qu'il était visible. Je couvris ses abdos de baisers mouillés avant de me redresser pour me mettre à son niveau. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien qui se noircissait de plus en plus. Je fis sauter le bouton de son jean et essayais de faire glisser ce dernier. Je ne pouvais pas regarder plus bas. Il s'en chargea pour l'envoyer plus loin. Il était à présent uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.

Je fermais les yeux et laissais ma main s'aventurer vers sa verge tendue. Mes doigts caressèrent la bosse, par-dessus le textile, qui avait l'air assez proéminente. Je passais plusieurs fois dessus, en ajoutant des doigts. Il tremblait et grognait, des grognements venant du plus profond de sa gorge.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il m'arrêta, pour la même raison que vendredi. Il me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était fier de moi. Nous nous embrassâmes durant un long moment, calmement. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa prendre une douche froide. Je le déposais devant son garage et il ne me proposa pas d'entrer cette fois-ci.

En rentrant, je me mis à cuisiner. Je fis cuire du poisson et commençais à éplucher des pommes de terre. Ma tache était considérablement plus longue que d'habitude car mon portable vibrait sans cesse. Il me disait que sa sœur venait sans cesse s'excuser. Lui, refusait de l'écouter. J'essayais de le raisonner mais monsieur est visiblement borné…Nous mangeâmes, mon père et moi, vers 19 heures 30.

- Bella, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demandai-je.

- Edward m'a parlé de l'embrouille. Entre sa petite sœur et toi. Le fait qu'elle ne te supporte pas…

- Je culpabilise à mort. C'est à cause de moi si tout le monde criait chez eux…

- Tu préfères abandonner l'homme que tu aimes depuis toujours car sa famille est malheureuse ?

- Il me manque une case ? Demandai-je sur le ton de l'humour.

- J'ai l'impression. Nous rigolâmes durant de longues minutes, mon père s'étouffa avec son poisson et je dus l'aider pour ne pas finir aux urgences. Il m'expliqua que je n'avais pas à culpabiliser, que ce n'étais pas de ma faute… Le même discours qu'Edward, presque au mot près.

- Edward t'a demandé de m'en parler ?

- Ne m'en veut pas ok ? C'est lui… il était malheureux comme les pierres quand tu es montée à l'étage. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a expliqué.

- D'accord.

Je montais à l'étage, laissant à mon père son tour de vaisselle.

_Je suis au courant de ton plan avec mon père, il m'a tout dit. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis contente que vous vous rapprochiez. _

Je pris un livre pendant qu'il m'envoyait des messages. Le lendemain, il arriva comme à chaque fois à 6 heures 30. Mon père se montrait de plus en plus sympa avec lui, il lui serrait la main poliment, il lui parlait un peu… Tout allait bien !

Je l'invitais à manger chez moi mercredi midi, et à passer le reste de l'après-midi chez moi. Je montais dans sa voiture, mais à mon grand étonnement, il ne prit pas la direction de ma maison.

- On va où ? Demandai-je.

- Chez moi. Quelqu'un veut te parler... Putain, il aurait put me prévenir.

- Ta sœur ? Demandai-je. Il hocha la tête.

Il se gara devant la porte et prit ma main. Je tremblais exagérément mais il me calma en faisait des cercles sur le dos de la main. Il passa par la cuisine et sa mère me prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci Esmée.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir apparaitre sa petite sœur qui descendait les marches. Sa main serra la mienne beaucoup plus fort. Ce fut à mon tour de faire des cercles sur le dos de la main, bien que j'angoissais un maximum.

- Bella je veux m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dis dans la nuit de dimanche. J'ai compris qu'Edward ne m'appartenait pas, et qu'il ne t'appartenait pas non plus. Je ne vais plus vous embêter. Elle me tendit un dessin sur lequel elle m'avait dessiné tenant un bouquet de fleurs et entouré de cœur. Il y avait écrit 'pardonne-moi' avec l'écriture d'Edward. Je me penchais pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Pardonnée. Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle s'assit à table. Esmée nous demanda si nous voulions rester pour le déjeuner. Nous déclinâmes poliment.

Je ressortis le sourire aux lèvres. Tout était arrangé finalement !

- Je préfère te voir comme ça ! dit-il, ses mains sur mes hanches avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Nous remontâmes dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je fis réchauffer le reste de lasagnes d'hier soir, pendant qu'une autre personne se collait derrière moi, son nez dans mon cou.

- Tu sens divinement bon…

- Merci, ça doit être mon gel douche… A la fraise… Il glissa sa bouche derrière mon oreille, m'embrassant juste derrière cette dernière. Je tressaillis et gémit. Une autre partie de son corps comprit le message, et le fit très clairement voir. Il continua sa torture en mordillant mon oreille. Heureusement que mon père n'était pas là…

- Tout à l'heure, tu voudrais un massage ? demanda-t-il en redescendant de mon oreille pour venir se loger une nouvelle fois dans mon cou.

- Pourquoi pas…

Le micro-ondes bipa, coupant ses délicieuses caresses. Il dévora sa part de nourriture et m'aida à tout caser dans le lave-vaisselle. Il m'attrapa la main, et il m'attira dans ma chambre. Il s'assit comme d'habitude sur mon lit et je fermais l'armoire en face de mon lit, car elle comportait un miroir… Je m'assis entre ses cuisses et retirais mon pull. Le sous pull suivit le même trajet et je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge. Il ne pouvoir voir que les agrafes. Il commença des mouvements circulaires en haut de mon dos. Je ne pus que gémir sous cette agréable caresse. Il descendit plus bas et s'arrêta.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Je peux ? Il touchait l'attache de mon sous-vêtement.

- Vas-y. Il défit juste les agrafes. Ses mains reprirent leur longue descente, puis remontèrent. Il fit ça plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de fermer mon soutien-gorge, sans succès. Je le fis moi-même et remis mon sous-pull.

Il s'allongea et je me blotti contre ses pectoraux. Il referma ses bras autour de moi.

- Mon père est de nuit vendredi et samedi…

- Tu veux que je reste dormir ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas si ça va plaire à mon père, que tu dormes ici, sans surveillance.

- Il a peur de moi à ce point ? Il dit ça en rigolant.

- Non, mais il… il veut que je reste toujours sa petite Bella. Il n'en parle jamais mais je sais que ça le fait souffrir, que je découche. Mais il est heureux car avant je restais toujours à la maison.

- S'il ne veut pas, je partirais à 23 heures comme prévu. Ou alors tu viens à la villa.

- Je vais lui en parler. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est chez toi… ça me gêne…

- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu sois gênée. Jasper, tous les week-ends il est à la villa.

- Il ne veut pas l'emmener chez elle ? demanda-t-il

- En ce moment, il y a Rosalie, et son Emmett lui manque…

- Ah.

- Elle est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Emmett est malheureux. J'en ai parlé à ma mère. Il fait beaucoup d'effort, il ne plaint pas, il est redevenu le même Emmett. Je lui ai demandé s'ils ne pouvaient pas lever la punition à noël. Au moins concernant Rosalie.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, de défendre ton frère.

- Il ferrait pareil pour moi. Je n'en doute pas. Je me relevais sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Chose qui n'a aucun rapport, mais tu peux m'aider en bio ? Il rigola avant d'aquiescer. Je me levais pour attraper mon classeur et me caler confortablement contre son buste. Il passa de longues minutes à m'expliquer, dessinant des schémas sur mes feuilles…

Il dut partir vers 18 heures 30. Il m'embrassa contre la portière de sa Volvo. Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou pour me marquer. Je frappais ses muscles mais il ne sentit rien. Je voulus partir mais il me rattrapa pour m'embrasser une dernière fois. Sauf que ça devait faire 10 minutes que c'était le dernier baiser. Mon père mit fin à notre étreinte en arrivant dans sa voiture de patrouille. Il était déjà partit avant même que mon père ait mis le frein à main.

Je rentrais nous faire cuire des pates. J'allais attendre le repas pour lui demander s'il pouvait rester dormir. A ma grande surprise, il accepta directement.

- Je me rends compte qu'Edward t'aime… Il t'aime à la folie. Il te témoignera toujours du respect, de l'amour, de la tendresse… Comme entre ta mère et moi… Je ne veux faire comme nos parents, en vous empêchant de vous voir, de mettre des barrières entre vous… Je garde juste un œil sur vous.

- En arrivant à la maison en plein milieu de ton service.

- Les gars comprennent, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok.

Je lui envoyais un texto et il fut plus que content.

**Edward POV**

Je fis mon sac en urgence avant de partir pour le lycée. La journée allait être pourrie, mais la soirée allait être géniale. Pourri car Bella n'est pas là, ses cours de la journée ont été annulé pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Que j'avais sport avec Tanya et qu'il allait falloir que je me retienne pour ne pas lui envoyer le ballon de je-ne-sais-quoi dans la gueule. Au pire, Ben était là, il pourrait me retenir (ou pas !)

Comme prévu, Tanya n'avait toujours pas décroché. Et je lui fis (malencontreusement) un croche-patte au milieu de la partie de Basket. Ben se retenait de rire devant mes excuses feintes. Il raconta l'histoire à tout le groupe et tout le monde éclata de rire. Nous la revîmes à 13 heures avec une jolie bosse sur le front.

A 17 heures, je me retenus de pousser tout le monde dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma voiture. Il est clair que si Charlie devait patrouiller dans le secteur, il m'aurait suspendu le permis. Je ralentis vers la maison, et je vis son père sortir.

- Entre ! Je ne te tiens pas compagnie, il y a un accident sur la voie rapide. A demain !

- A demain Charlie.

Je montais dans sa chambre déposer mes affaires et mis mon ordinateur portable à charger. Je lui devais une soirée ciné. Bella passa la porte et elle ne m'avait visiblement pas entendue rentrer. Elle sursauta, avant de lâcher l'unique serviette qui cachait son corps.

Je vis pour la première fois le corps d'une femme nue. Et pas n'importe quelle femme. Bella était encore sous le choc tandis que je ne pouvais fermer les yeux devant elle. Devant la beauté de son corps.*

* * *

* Réplique inspiré de Water For elephants

J'espere que vous avez aimé ! Donnez-moi vos avis !

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour bonjour ! Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Désolé de vous decevoir, mais Edward ne va pas sauter sur Bella comme un chien en chaleur ! Mais j'espere ne pas vous decevoir quand meme !

angeoudemon50393 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Et je te rassure, je compte continuer pendant encore un moment ! lol

Les persos sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Elle était toujours nue devant moi, je devais avoir une putain d'érection dans le jean. Sa peau était d'une couleur de lait partout sur son corps. Ses deux monticules neigeux semblaient réclamer mes caresses, et sa fine toison brune appelait le regard de n'importe qui. Elle se ressaisit après les trois secondes de gêne, qui m'ont paru des heures. Elle se baissa brutalement, ramenant contre ses magnifiques seins la serviette.

- Que… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais sur mon lit ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer… Elle était cramoisie.

- Euh… Ton père m'a fait entrer, il était pressé, il m'a dit de faire comme d'habitude. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. Ses yeux glissèrent sur mon entrejambe. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi dur et gonflé. Je me levais et couru à la salle de bain.

Je mis l'eau froide directement sur le soldat, mais il ne dégonfla pas. Bizarre. Je tourne l'eau froide à fond, mais rien à faire ! J'avais deux solutions : Attendre un long moment sous l'eau froide, ou alors, l'aider... de maniére manuelle. Je soufflais de désespoir. J'attendis encore deux minutes, mais rien. Je pris la seconde solution. Je mis l'eau chaude, et dut à contrecœur faire comme avant. Ma main glissa sur mon entrejambe, et je caressais mon gland. Ce dernier, gorgé de plaisir, laissa échapper un peu de liquide que l'eau se hâta de faire disparaitre. Je me collais à la paroi de la douche et commençais mes vas-et-viens. Ils étaient brusques, pour que mon ''affaire'' prenne le moins de temps possible. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller sous les sensations. Je revoyais toujours le corps nu de ma Bella. Ce qui me fit venir, en me mordant la lèvre. Ca faisait longtemps et je retrouvais les mêmes sensations qu'avant. Je me mis à ramollir, heureusement. Je m'habillais rapidement et la rejoignis sur son lit.

- La douche a été bonne ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dis-je en rougissant au sens caché de sa phrase. Je m'allongeai à ses cotés et la serrais dans mes bras. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler de l'incident. Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou, avant de laisser sa main sur mon ventre et mes abdos.

- Il faut que je descende cuisiner… annonça-t-elle. Je la suivi main dans la main, avant de la laisser cuisiner tranquille. Mais j'aimais bien l'embêter, notamment en mettant ma bouche derrière son oreille. Elle sursautait à chaque fois. Je décidais d'arrêter car elle venait de faire tomber du riz par terre, et elle râlait. Je m'assis chastement sur la chaise, refusant de la toucher une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut elle qui me sauta dessus, attendant que le riz termine de cuire. Elle était à califourchon sur moi. Cette position ne nous dérangeait plus, elle n'hésitait plus. Elle marqua mon cou. Je me vengeai en lui couvrant le visage de baisers. Elle rigola. Je lui annonçais ce que j'avais fait à Tanya, son magnifique hématome, et elle me félicita. Elle m'embrassa dignement, la langue captura la mienne pour un slow. Puis je sentis son corps bouger contre le mien. Elle frottait son entrejambe avec le mien. Un gémissement, que je n'avais jamais entendu, sorti de sa magnifique bouche que j'occupais.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, en ayant stoppé ses frottements.

- Oui, très bien. Je mis une main sur mon cœur, il battait à toute allure. J'étais plongé dans ses pupilles, mais elle me sortit de sa transe en se relevant pour aller terminer la cuisson. Mon soldat était reparti au garde à vous. _Fais chier !_

Elle me fit passer des assiettes et je mis la table. Elle apporta notre riz et je me plongeai dans ses iris. Il y aurait put avoir n'importe quoi dans mon assiette, je m'en fichais. Seuls ses yeux me préoccupaient pour le moment. Elle passa par toutes les teintes de rouges, ce qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

- Tu me donnes ton assiette, je vais tout ranger.

Je tendis le bras comme un automate et elle rangea le tout dans la machine. Elle m'attrapa la main et nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Elle se changea avant de me rejoindre dans son lit. Elle attrapa mon ordinateur et ce mit à fouiller dans tout mes films. Elle s'arrêta dans ma sélection des films d'horreur et en choisi uns : meurtres à la Saint Valentin*.

- On regarde ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bella, c'est… c'est un film d'horreur. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas, je n'en ai jamais vu !

- Bella… Je te connais.

- Si ça ne va vraiment pas, je te dirais d'arrêter, d'accord ?

- Si… si tu veux. Elle appuya sur Play et vint se loger entre mes cuisses, dans mes bras.

**Bella POV**

On fait vraiment des trucs cons par amour ! (N/A : Je confirme... lol) J'en étais à un point où je regardais des films gores pour rendre mon âme sœur heureuse. J'avais fait un bond de deux mètres, alors que l'intrigue n'avait pas commencé. Il descendait juste dans une mine pour le moment. Le film faisait une heure quarante, il me restait une heure trente. En priant pour que je ne gerbe pas.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Le meurtrier abattit de sang froid une femme avec une pioche. Je dus me mordre un doigt et fermer les yeux pour ne pas crier. Je ressentais chaque tremblement des personnages au plus profond de moi. Je commençais à trembler, mais je fis croire que j'avais froid en remontant la couette par-dessus mon corps. Durant encore vingt-cinq minutes, je regardais des meurtres en me retenant de crier. Je n'arrivais même pas à fermer les yeux. J'étais bonne pour une nuit blanche ce soir.

Les personnages (ne me demandez pas leur nom, je ne m'en souviens pas) se firent poursuivre par le fou. Et je ne pus plus en supporter d'avantage. Je mis une main sur mes yeux, et l'autre mordit mon index une nouvelle fois. Les hurlements étaient stridents dans la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas retirer mon cache de devant les yeux. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta, je me retrouvais prisonnière de deux bras de fers. Je reconnus sa douce odeur réconfortante. Je me laissais aller, durant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'avoir droit aux reproches. Il me sortit de ses bras alors que je voulais y rester pour l'éternité. J'étais en sueur. Il attrapa ma main et essaya de faire obéir ma mâchoire pour libérer mon doigt. Il contempla la morsure profonde, et une vague de culpabilité immense passa dans l'émeraude.

Il embrassa chaque des marques provoqués par ma dentition.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Depuis qu'ils sont descendus dans la mine.

- 40 minutes

- Oui… murmurai-je.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je… je n'aurais pas dut t'écouter, je le savais… Je n'aurais pas dus…

- Calme toi Edward, ce n'est rien, je te rassure. Détends-toi. Ce fut à mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

- Changeons de film ! J'en ai un parfait pour toi ! annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il chercha dans ses nombreux dossiers, revenant sur le bureau, où trônait la photo où nous nous embrassions, pour mon anniversaire.

- Desperate Housewives, la dernière saison !

- Maintenant, c'est à moi de dire non, car je sais que tu n'aimes pas.

- Je pense pouvoir supporter la vie des ménagères à Wisteria Lane.

- J'ai le choix ? Demandai-je.

- Plus maintenant. Il mit l'épisode en route et je me détendis tout de suite en entendant la musique.

Le début était le mariage de Susan, et les jours précédant la noce. Je rigolais quand Catherine remua la sauce tomate en portant la robe de Susan. Même lui rigola derrière moi. Jusqu'au moment où je pus voir Julie se faire étrangler. Je sursautais en me rappelant le film d'horreur. La peur des personnages, le meurtrier, leur cris…

- J'ai peut-être pris le mauvais épisode… annonça-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

- Tu veux un massage ? demanda-t-il en éteignant l'appareil et en le posant au sol.

- Ca ne sera pas suffisant. Je vais aller prendre un bain, dis-je.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Excuse-moi… Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je suis le roi de la boulette aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible…

- Je voudrais bien que tu viennes avec moi, dis-je, dans un souffle.

- Tu… tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà vu plein de fois en boxer, et tu m'a vu en tenue d'Eve… Je rougis et il rougit en repensant aux quelques heures avant. Je mets beaucoup de mousse, et ça sera comme d'habitude !

- Si tu le veux…

Il m'attrapa la main, et je l'entrainais dans la salle de bain de mon père. La baignoire était très grande, et je vidais la moitié de mon gel douche à la fraise à l'intérieur. Je repartis vers ma chambre et me déshabillais lentement. Je m'enroulais dans la serviette, avant de repartir vers la salle de bain. Il était juste en boxer, assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Je lui fis signe d'entrer en premier. Je lui tournais le dos et j'entendis ses pieds entrer dans l'eau. Il tourna la tête et je fis tomber la serviette. Je me glissais contre son buste, comme d'habitude.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement bien, arrête de t'inquiéter !

- Ok. Il embrassa le creux de mon cou, et je frissonnais. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos, avant d'effectuer de douces pressions. Je gémis bruyamment, avant de sentir quelque chose au creux de mes reins se durcir. Je sursautais.

- Désolé, il baissa le regard. On aurait dit un petit enfant qu'on aurait surpris la main dans le pot de confiture.

- J'ai juste été surprise, ne t'en fais pas ! Je… Je dois te parler, d'ailleurs. Il se tendit.

- Ca te gêne trop c'est ça ? Tu voudrais que je me contrôle ?

- Mais non ! Je mis de la mousse sur son nez. Je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dit, un dimanche chez moi. Et… Je suis prête à ce que tu me découvres également…

- Ne te force pas Bella. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

- J'ai évolué. Et ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je veux aller lentement.

- On ira au rythme que tu voudras. Je te laisserais gérer ce genre de chose. Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras.

- Ok, dis-je en hochant la tête. J'attrapais ses mains, avant de les guider le long de mon corps.

- Que… Que fais-tu ?

- Je prends tes mains pour que tu découvres mon corps. Je les posais sur mon ventre, avant de les faire remonter. En dessous de mes seins, j'hésitais avant de les faire remonter lentement.

- Tu… tu as la peau très douce.

- Merci.

Je les déposais sur ma poitrine.

- Pour le moment, tu as le droit de toucher cette zone. Mais uniquement toucher. Je me détendis contre son dos en fermant les yeux. Je sentais ses doigts effleurer l'arrondi de mon sein, et évoluer petit à petit vers le nord. Je frissonnais et retenu un gémissement. Mes pointes n'attendaient que ces doigts. Timidement, il les effleura. Je crus crier sous la sensation.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, c'est très… trop agréable.

- Si tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis.

- Ouii. Il les effleura une nouvelle fois, timidement. Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Je crus défaillir quand il les pinça. Je me laissais aller contre son dos.

- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Personne ne parla, de peur de briser le majestueux silence. Il attrapa un gant et commença à me laver le dos. Il me proposa d'aller au cinéma tout les deux, demain soir. J'acceptais volontiers. Je m'amusais à caresser son torse musclé, descendant sur ses abdos. Je suis descendu un peu trop bas, et j'effleurais une chose dure. Dure mais douce. Il sursauta, et je retirais ma main illico presto.

- Excuse-moi, Je… Je ne voulais pas.

- Bell… mon père passa l'encadrement de la porte. Et compris instantanément qu'il dérangeait. Je tournais rouge pivoine, Edward, rouge sang, et mon père avait les yeux exorbités.

- Je… Je crois… Je crois que je dérange. Je passais juste… voir si tout se passait bien… On… on se voit demain ?

- Oui papa. A demain, murmurai-je. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, nous laissant tout les deux dans un état de gêne incroyable. Je pus aussi remarquer que 'la bête' était au repos.

- On sort ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Il tourna la tête et je pris le pommeau pour me rincer le corps. Je m'enroulais dans ma serviette et me mis face à la porte. Il enroula également une serviette autour de sa taille. Nous partîmes dans ma chambre. J'enfilais un pyjama normal, c'est-à-dire un vieux débardeur avec un pantalon. Je me calais dans ses bras, avant de me détendre. Un craquement se fit entendre dehors. Je bondis à ma fenêtre, avant de voir une ombre.

- Edward… Il y a quelqu'un dehors ! La tension de ma voix était palpable.

- Bébé, c'est ton imagination. Et aussi le fait que tu as regardé un film d'horreur. Viens te recoucher, il n'y a absolument rien dehors.

Je reculais lentement, avant de me rallonger, son bras autour de mon ventre. Je sursautais au moindre bruit. Edward dormait paisiblement. Je dus partir dans les limbes vers trois heures trente du mat'.

Une forêt sombre… Un homme avec une lampe frontale et une pioche. Il me poursuit. Je tombe. Il est au dessus de moi. Il me guette à travers son masque, se réjouit de voir la peur se peindre sur mes traits. Il lève son arme, je crie… Et me réveille dans les bras de mon amoureux.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Un cauchemar. Je regardais mon réveil. 10 heures 40. J'avais dormi un peu plus de sept heures. Je descends nous chercher un petit-déjeuner.

- Ok, dit-il dans un souffle avant de m'embrasser délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me briser.

Je couru nous chercher du jus de fruits et des gâteaux. Mon père descendit et tourna rouge en me voyant. Comme moi.

- Excuse, je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger hier soir…

- Papa, hier soir, nous ne faisions rien, à part prendre un bain tout les deux. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu… Tu es sûre ? Demandai-je.

- Arrête de stresser, ok ?

- Pas de souci.

Je remontais et fermais la porte de ma chambre. Il attrapa le plateau, le posa sur la table de chevet avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Il y a Harry Potter ce soir ? On va le voir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui !

L'ordinateur fit place à la nourriture. Il me fit manger des gâteaux et je fis de même. Il m'embrassait de partout. Une fois notre nourriture avalé, je posais le plateau et le reversais sur moi.

- Waho ! dit-il en blottissant la tête dans mon cou, et en mordillant ma peau. Il m'embrassa, et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il. C'est sa phrase préféré ou quoi ?

- Il faut que je m'habitue à cette position.

Vingt minutes et une centaine de baiser plus tard, mon père nous appela pour manger les lasagnes surgelé. Edward n'osait pas regarder mon père dans les yeux. C'était assez comique d'un point de vue externe. J'étouffais un rire quand mon père demanda l'eau à mon petit ami. Nous remontâmes dans ma chambre, et il me plaqua contre mon matelas.

- Tu as bien rigolé ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui. Maintenant, vengeance. Il me chatouilla les cotes, le ventre, le cou, les pieds, bref toutes les zones sensibles. Je lui suppliais d'arrêter. Au bout de 10 minutes, il céda, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai… j'ai envie d'une découverte, dis-je.

Nous nous glissâmes dans les draps, et ma main atterrit directement à la ceinture de son pantalon. Je la glissais à l'intérieur. Je sentis l'élastique de son sous-vêtements, et hésitais avant de glisser ma main dessous. Sa respiration se bloqua.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demandai-je.

- Bien, très bien.

Je dépassais les poils pubiens, avant de sentir la base de son sexe. Je l'effleurais et retrouvais la même douceur, et la même dureté qu'hier soir. Je posais mon index sur lui, et le déplaçais sur quelques centimètres. Je fis de léger aller-retour avec le même doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête. Il me serra dans ses bras et me félicita, comme d'habitude. Vers 18 heures 30, nous montâmes dans sa Volvo pour aller à Port Angeles. Nous primes deux sandwich chez Marcus, il nous en fit payer un seul. Je lui passais le bonjour de mon père et nous nous assîmes à la même table que la semaine dernière. Nous mangeâmes les yeux dans les yeux, comme toujours. A 20 heures, nous nous mimes dans la file pour Harry Potter. Je payais les places, et lui les bonbons.

Nous nous installâmes au dernier rang et je l'embrassais longuement. Il déposait plein de baiser dans mon cou, et commença à me faire un suçon. Tanya arriva dans la salle avec son magnifique hématome. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'il aspirait la peau de mon cou. Je la regardais avec un grand sourire et alla se placer dans les premiers rands, suivie de sa cour.

- Tu viens de louper Tanya, annonçai-je.

- Quel dommage, je crois que je vais pleurer… Je souris de sa remarque avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le film commença sur Hermione quittant ses parents. Je tenais la main de mon chéri, qui lui, mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Je sursautais le serpent sortit du corps de la vieille femme (alors que je savais très bien que ça allait se passer). Je faillis pleurer quand le pauvre Dobby rejoignit la mort. Mais je trouvais que la fin n'était pas super.

- On ira voir la seconde partie cet été, annonça-t-il.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture, et il roula normalement sur la voie rapide (monsieur aimait la vitesse, et se foutait totalement des limitations).

Je n'eus pas la force de discuter avec lui en rentrant. Je me changeai et allais me coucher directement. Il me rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard. La nuit fut meilleure que la précédente.

Le lendemain, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour voir qu'il était déjà 11 heures. MERDE ! Esmée nous attendait dans trente minutes. Je réveillais Edward, avant d'aller dans la chambre en face de la mienne. Il sursauta avant de se dépêcher.

Je montais dans la voiture de mon père, Edward nous suivait avec sa Volvo. Il me parla de notre soirée, de ce que nous avions fait…

Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure. Esmée nous accueillit chaleureusement, tout comme son père et Emmett. Nessie me fit la bise mais ne parla pas. Chacun trouva une place sur le canapé. Carlisle nous servit l'apéritif, et les conversations partaient dans tout les sens : Politique, Football, médecine…

- Et sinon, vous faites quoi pour Noel ? demanda Carlisle.

- Comme toutes les années : Les cadeaux, et après, on va tout les deux au restaurant. Et vous ?

- On invite son frère et les parents Hale, répondit Esmée. Vous venez cette année ? Vous faites parti de la famille. Mon père et moi nous nous regardâmes, estomaqué.

- Nous ne voulons pas déranger… dis-mon père.

- Deux couverts de plus ou de moins, ça ne change rien ! Et tu connais l'attirance que j'ai pour ma belle-famille, rigola Carlisle. Mon père me regarda, et il dut voir à l'expression joyeuse de mon visage que la réponse était positive pour moi.

- Si vous voulez, dit-il. Je souris de toutes mes dents devant Edward. Il ne comprit pas, mais m'embrassa. Fêter noël avec une famille était une chose que j'avais toujours souhaitée. Je n'en avais fêter que trois, et je voulais vraiment en faire un vrai, avec le sapin, les cadeaux, la buche… Ca allait enfin se réaliser

* * *

Alors ? Je vous ai déçus ? Dites moi tout !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

ROBisous

* Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le film... J'ai essayé d'imaginer avec la bande annonce et des images...


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Voila la suite que vous attendiez ! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira. Pour celles qui m'en ont parler, les étapes arriveront la semaine prochaine !

aussidagility : Tu l'aimes vraiment pas Nessie ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voila la suite que tu attendais !

Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

Bella POV

L'ambiance durant tout le repas fut excellente. Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est que Nessie me parla. Amicalement en plus ! Elle me demanda juste mon parfum de glace préféré, mais c'est un début ! Même Edward s'en rendit compte et fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Je supposais un coup monté, mais en ce moment je m'en fichais ! Seul m'importait la main de mon amoureux sur ma cuisse. J'aurais aimé qu'elle monte plus haut…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment, mais j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui. De ses mains sur moi par exemple. Je me surprenais à me lever et à sentir mes dessous humides. Je faisais plein de rêves aussi. Sur nos découvertes, plein de choses. Une douce chaleur envahissait souvent mes reins, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

- Bella ? Bella ? Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

- Pardon excuse moi. Oui ?

- Je te proposais de monter dans ma chambre.

- Oh, bien sur !

Nous nous levâmes et il passa son bras autour de mes reins. Nessie nous regarda et son regard n'était plus chargé d'animosité comme avant. Nous montâmes devant tout le monde, et je rougis car nous étions le centre d'attention.

Je passais la porte de la chambre que j'avais quittée brutalement dimanche dernier. Nous nous installâmes sur son lit et je pus voir le cadre que j'avais fabriqué pour notre anniversaire.

- Edward ?

- Mmmh ? Répondit-il en blottissant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sure !

- Ne pas dépenser pour nos cadeaux de noël. Ou alors maximum 40 dollars.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui. Tu veux bien ? Il soupira et j'imaginais que je devais contrarier ses plans de départs.

- D'accord. Il embrassa ma joue et je me laissais aller contre son dos, tranquillement. Personne ne parla, et je soufflais un bon coup.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il. Ton cœur bat trop vite, il y a un problème ?

- Ferme les yeux, dis-je. Bizarrement, il m'obéit sur le champ. J'attrapais sa main et la posais à l'intersection de mes deux jambes, sur mon centre couvert de toile. Il les ouvrit brutalement, et me contempla. Je rougis pour unique réponse.

- Tu peux toucher cette zone, uniquement par-dessus mon jean. Je pus, comme à chaque fois, sentir sa chose dans mon dos. Il fit de légers allers-retours, et, même avec le tissu, c'était extrêmement agréable. J'essayais de contenir mes gémissements… Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle entre dans la chambre de son fils. Il retira sa main et la posa sur ma cuisse.

- Charlie est fatigué, il aimerait rentrer.

- Ok.

Je me levais mais Edward se colla derrière moi. Je compris que son état était identique au mien, et qu'il voulait cacher ça à sa famille. Emmett nous lança plein de sourire un peu cochon, j'espérais qu'il ne voyait pas… ça. Personne d'autre ne remarqua, tout le monde croyait que c'était un geste affectueux. Il se décolla de moi dix minutes après, le temps pour que le tout refroidisse.

En rentrant, je ne pris pas la peine de faire à manger. Esmée avait trop cuisiné et mon ventre allait exploser sans tarder. Je pris une longue douche alors que mon père allait se coucher. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Je n'en eus pas pour longtemps et me connectais sur MSN. Mon chéri s'y trouvait déjà, tout comme Angela. Je parlais avec cette dernière quand une fenêtre de conversation d'Edward s'ouvrit.

- Mon frère à vu mon… érection à 4 heures… écrit-il.

- *morte de honte* il a dit quoi ?

- Il s'est foutu de moi, et il va m'acheter des capotes demain.

- Il croit qu'on couche ensemble ?

- Non, il dit que c'est son devoir de grand frère. Je vais donner la boite à Alice, elle trouvera une meilleure utilisation…

- Tu peux aussi la garder… heureusement qu'il y avait un écran entre nous. Je dus attendre de longues minutes avant de voir : 'Edward + Bella = 3 est en train d'écrire…'

- Tu… veux franchir une autre étape ?

- NON ! Mais nous savons toi comme moi que ça va arriver, tôt ou tard. Plus tôt que tard. J'hésitais avant de continuer. Je ressens de plus en plus de désir pour toi. C'est une torture. J'ai de plus en plus besoin de toi… Je fermais les yeux avant de repartir dans ma conversation avec Angela sur un livre que nous avions lus. Notre point de vue divergeait quand à la vrai intention du personnage masculin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se mette à clignoter en bas de la page.

- Je suppose que tu es morte de honte derrière ton écran, mais ce que tu ressens est très naturel. Ne te cache pas. Je veux que tu m'en parle ! Pas par ordinateur, mais en face à face. Demain soir, après les cours ?

- Je suppose que c'est mieux pour toi comme pour moi.

- Oui. Je dois partir, Emmett vient me voir toutes les deux minutes pour aller faire un jogging. A bientôt mon bébé, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Je t'aime. Son visage se flouta, et je repartis parler avec Angela. Elle aussi dut partir et je me retrouvais seule, mon ordi sur les cuisses. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et décidais de lire. Je parlais un peu à Ben, avant de descendre faire le repas du lendemain de mon père. Je lui préparais rapidement un truc et remontais dans ma chambre pour lire. Vers 21 heures, je me couchais car j'étais fatiguée. Le lever rapide n'était pas mon fort du tout !

Je descendis le lendemain et vis Edward à la table du petit dej' directement. Mon père l'avait fait entrer naturellement. Je l'embrassais timidement avant de m'assoir à coté de lui. J'étais fier de mon père. Il acceptait sans rechigner sa présence. Néanmoins, il s'éclipsa rapidement, se sentant gêné de devoir 'tenir la chandelle'. Edward me fit monter sur ses genoux, avant de blottir sa tête dans mon cou, comme souvent.

Il traça le long de ma mâchoire avec ses douces lèvres, je frissonnais de la sensation. Je me relevais et montais m'habiller. Je pris un pantalon large, avec un pull assez épais. Je redescendis et il me serra dans ses bras. Nous partîmes au lycée trente minutes plus tard. Angela nous invita à son anniversaire samedi.

Durant la journée, les cours furent d'un ennui monstre. Sauf la dernière heure, où je pouvais profiter de la présence de mon homme durant une heure entière. J'adorais le voir concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était tellement beau. Quand notre libératrice se fit entendre, nous sortîmes tranquillement, et je me rappelais la conversation que nous devions avoir. Ma main trembla dans la sienne si virile. Il s'installa derrière le volant avant de démarrer. Il arriva (trop) rapidement devant ma maison.

Nous passâmes devant mon père qui regardait le baseball pour monter dans ma chambre. Je balançais mon sac par terre pendant que lui s'allongeait sur mon lit. Je me blottis dans ses bras, il les referma autour de moi. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier.

- Nous devons reprendre notre conversation d'hier…

- C'est terriblement gênant, annonçai-je en prenant la couleur rouge pivoine.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Moi aussi, j'étais gêné sur ton canapé la première fois. Mais tu m'as incité à ma confier à toi. Maintenant, c'est ton tour. Tu peux tout me dire Bella. Tu le sais, hein ?

- Oui, mais je sais pas quoi dire !

- Dis-moi ce que ton corps te fait comprendre.

- Ben, j'ai souvent chaud, surtout au niveau de mes reins, quand tu es près de moi. J'ai comme des 'papillons' qui volent, là, dis-je en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre. Mon cœur bat vite, et autre chose, là. Je regardais ma zone sensible. Il suivit mon regard et comprit.

- Bella, c'est le désir, et c'est naturel quand on aime quelqu'un. Je suis dans le même état que toi, sauf que moi, c'est une chose qui peut se voir. Toi, c'est ton corps qui te le fait ressentir. C'est la première fois, et tu vas t'y habituer, avec le temps

- Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai !

- Fais-moi confiance, tu verras. C'est parce que c'est différent que tu as peur.

- Ouais.

- Excuse moi ma puce, mais je dois rentrer. Mes devoirs m'attendent, et Emmett va probablement me donner sa boite de préservatif ! Je me mis à rire.

- Garde-la. Pour lui faire plaisir.

- Je vais la planquer sous mes boxers.

- Pourquoi sous tes boxers ?

- Car c'est le seul endroit où ma mère ne range pas mes fringues. Si elle voit ça, elle va prévenir mon père, et je vais avoir droit à un cours sur la sexualité, les maladies, les rapports. Emmett et Alice ont eu droit à la leçon, et c'est terriblement gênant. Je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir eu encore.

- Ne crie pas victoire si vite !

- Je sais. Bon, j'y vais. Je descendis avec lui, il salua mon père une nouvelle fois. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa Volvo, contre laquelle il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mon corps s'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et il me libéra de son étreinte. Je partis prendre une douche avant de cuisiner. J'essayais la technique de la douche froide. C'est vrai que c'est plus que désagréable, mais une fois la sensation passé, on se sent… libéré !

Je fis des lasagnes surgelé. Je n'avais pas le temps (ni l'envie) d'en cuisiner des vraies. Mon père m'annonça que Billy et Jacob venaient dimanche. Je lui annonçais que j'étais d'anniversaire d'Angela samedi soir. Il proposa d'inviter les Cullen à midi, car Billy et Carlisle étaient très proches. Sue, la belle-mère de Billy viendrait aussi.

Billy + Sue + Jacob + Carlisle + Esmée + Alice et probablement (Jasper) + Emmett + Edward + Nessie + mon père + moi = 12 !

- Je crois que je vais annuler l'anniversaire…

- On reporte à dimanche prochain si tu veux.

- Non, j'aimerais voir Jacob. Je préparerais des trucs samedi, je me débrouillerais. Apelle les Cullen, je vais gérer.

- C'est toi la chef.

Les Cullen acceptèrent volontiers. Jasper vient également. J'ai intérêt à ne pas picoler et à ne pas rentrer tard samedi soir !

Mercredi, j'aurais volontiers passé l'après-midi avec Edward pour continuer la découverte inachevé de dimanche. Mais Angela devait s'acheter une nouvelle robe pour son anniv, et, d'après Alice, j'en aurais aussi besoin d'une. Sauf qu'il ne me restait que 40 dollars en poche, et que je réservais cet argent pour des livres. Mais comment le leur expliquer.

- Alice, je me sens pas bien, je vais rentrer, annonçai-je durant le choix du maquillage. Nous allions passer aux robes après.

- Tu es sure ? Nous aurons finis dans trente minutes, annonça Angela.

- J'ai mal au ventre. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elles hochèrent gravement la tête et je pris ma camionnette rapidement pour rentrer chez moi. C'est pratique le coup des règles !

Angela m'envoya un texto vers 18 heures.

_Tu es mauvaise comédienne Bella. _

Ca voulait tout dire !

_Ce n'est pas contre toi, je te rassure. Disons que j'ai un petit souci…_

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_J'ai presque plus un rond. Je peux pas le dire à Alice, car sinon Edward va dépenser pour moi et je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est vrai j'ai menti, mais par honte._

_Alice aurait compris tu sais._

_Tu crois ? _Ce fut sa réponse qui me choqua.

_Sincèrement, non_

_Désolé d'être partie. Je ne voulais pas montrer à tout le monde que je suis fauchée en ce moment. N'en parle pas à Alice, c'est tout._

_Elle s'en doute, tu sais._

_Je n'ai pas une étiquette sur le front avec écrit : ruinée ?_

_Mais non =)_

Notre discussion dura encore un petit moment, mais je dus partir nous faire à manger. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle comprenait la situation.

- Tu as assez d'argent pour le cadeau d'Angela ? Demanda mon père.

- Je vais voir avec ce qu'il me reste.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- 40 Dollars…

- Tiens. Il attrapa son portefeuille et en sortit 50 dollars. S'il te reste encore un peu, garde pour toi. Je te donne pas d'argent de poche, excuse moi…

- C'n'est pas grave ! J'essaye de ne pas toucher l'argent de maman. Je préfère tout garder pour l'an prochain.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, tu es majeure ! Il embrassa le haut de mon crane avant d'aller faire la vaisselle. Je montais me coucher tôt, j'étais plus que fatigué, en plus j'étais malade. Un rhume n'est pas une chose très pratique.

Nos découvertes étaient de plus en plus poussées. Jeudi soir, il était monté dans ma chambre après les cours. Nous avions continué notre découverte de dimanche. Il me caressait par-dessus mon pantalon, alors que je le suppliai presque de me l'arracher pour faire d'autre chose encore meilleure. Pendant qu'il me procurait la douce torture que j'adorais, je me mis involontairement à trembler. Mes muscles se tendirent dans tout le corps. La chaleur de mes reins devint insupportable. Et les papillons de mon ventre faisaient un concours de vitesse. Il retira sa main de la toile et je me plongeai dans ses yeux, en quête d'une réponse.

- Si j'avais continué, tu aurais eu un orgasme. C'était donc ça l'orgasme. Une vague de plaisir s'abatant sur vous, qui vous fait presque oublier votre nom !

- Waouh !

- Tu va t'en remettre ?

- Je suis solide !

Je l'accompagnais en bas, et remontais prendre une douche. Ca calma mes ardeurs. Je fus bonne aussi pour changer mes sous-vêtements. Même les jeter.

Vendredi soir, il vint dormir à la maison. Mon père était là et insista pour qu'Edward regarde le baseball avec lui. Il accepta pour de meilleures relations avec son beau-père. Je lui fis une surprise en mettant une nouvelle nuisette, acheter en solde pour seulement 5 dollars. La taille et le prix étaient identiques. Elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Il fallait que je prenne confiance en moi. Je dus lui fermer sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il bave sur la moquette.

- Tu va t'en remettre ? Demandai-je.

- Pas si tu mets ça toutes les nuits !

- Je vais continuer alors…

Il me colla contre son torse pour que je plonge chez Morphée. Et je fis le rêve le plus étrange que je connaisse.

Edward et moi… Le jour de la Saint Valentin… Ma chambre décorée avec des bougies et des fleurs. Mon lit couvert de satin rouge… Moi allongé dessus… Edward me surplombant et m'embrassant en même temps… Il me déshabilla… et nous fîmes des choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans…

Je me réveillais haletante. Les cheveux collés contre mon dos, mes reins en train de fondre, et mon entrejambe plus que bouillante. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Un truc genre rêve prémonitoire qui veut dire : Attention ma belle, le 14 février, tu va passer à la casserole ? Apres tout, j'en avais de plus en plus envie, et je trouvais que cette date était parfaite. Je n'en parlais à personne, quitte à tout repousser plus tard si j'avais trop peur.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes après moi, je le sentais s'agiter contre mon dos. Autre chose s'agita aussi.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter et de parler cette nuit, dit-il la voix pâteuse.

- Tu veux que je reprenne l'alcool ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes alcoolique par ma faute. Et j'aime bien entendre tes songes. Je rougis et le me fis pivoter pour que je sois face à lui.

- Bonjour toi !

- Bonjour princesse. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez, avant de descendre effleurer mes lèvres.

- Bien dormi ?

- Trop même, et toi ?

- J'ai rêvé de toi, comme toujours. Je rougis avant de prendre sa main. Je la fis glisser le long de mon corps et la fit passer sous le fin tissus de ma nuisette, pour qu'elle atterrisse sur mon sous-vêtement.

- Aujourd'hui, tu peux toucher cette zone, par-dessus mon shorty, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête, et fit de petits mouvements dessus. Avec l'humidité, je ressentais encore mieux. Je me fis une note mentale qu'il faudrait que je m'épile intégralement un de ces jours. Il effleura un point très sensible. Je me tendis et il arrêta.

- C'était ton clitoris.

Il repassa au même endroit et un gémissement passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'étais plus dans ce monde. J'étais dans un monde où rien n'existait, à part sa main. La faim, la soif, était loin dans mon monde merveilleux.

Les gémissements s'échappant étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Et il me posa une question, une question qui à tout provoqué.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse jouir ? J'ai simplement hoché la tête et j'ai regardé ses pupilles vertes. Elles étaient de plus en plus noires. Un noir hypnotique. Je me laissais aller sous les sensations. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre dans ma chambre.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine, Gros Bisous


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou ^^ Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez exploser le compteur ! lol Un immense merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris ! Vous voulez tous tuer Alice et je vous comprend !

une fille qui adore ta FF : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voici la suite que tu attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Merci pour ta review !

lyry et : merci de ne pas tuer l'auteure ! Je vais arreter les coups aussi sadiques que ça ! C'est vrai que l'orgasme non achevé est très frustrant ! Merci pour ta review ! Voili voila la suite Bises

aussidagility : Elle n'a pas une grande place dans l'histoire, donc je ne pense pas qu'on va la revoir avant longtemps ! Tu va savoir rapidement ce qu'Alice fait ici ! Merci pour ta review !

() : En effet, le but n'était pas de faire rire mais… Je respecte ce que tu penses. Si tu n'aimes pas… Que puis-je dire ?

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

- ALICE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MA CHAMBRE ! Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de crier. Edward retira sa main de mon entrejambe qui réclamait que des caresses.

- Je ne t'ai pas envoyé le texto ? Merde ! Je passe te prendre pour aller préparer Angela pour son anniv !

- A 8 heures du matin ?

- Oui, ça commence à 17 heures. Allez lève toi ! Elle tira la couette, Edward roula sur le ventre pour cacher son érection, et je me levais en serrant les cuisses, car vu mon état, je devais dégouliner.

- Elle est belle ta nuisette.

- Merci du compliment !

Je courus prendre une douche pour calmer le brasier qui sévissait en moi. Je pris un pantalon large et un sweet avant de rejoindre Alice dans ma chambre.

- On peut partir ! Je me penchais contre mon chéri pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux dormir. On se voit ce soir !

Je descendis (il faut bien le dire) à contrecœur pour monter dans la voiture d'Alice. Cette dernière eut la décence de ne pas me faire la conversation, car j'étais d'une humeur… massacrante !

Elle se gara devant chez Angela. Je n'étais jamais venue chez elle. Sa maison ressemblait à la mienne : petite, mais chaleureuse. Ses parents nous firent entrer et nous la réveillâmes. Elle fut moins récalcitrante que moi au traitement d'Alice. Je m'occupais de ses cheveux, que je trouvais magnifique.

- Bella ? demanda Alice.

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi ou je dérangeais ce matin dans ta chambre.

- Non, tu ne dérangeais absolument pas ! Dis-je en serrant les dents et en me cachant derrière Angela pour masquer le rougissement qui se peignait sur mes joues.

- Bella, tu mens ! Ajouta Alice. Tes mains tremblent. Je ne répondis pas.

- AHH ! Raconte-moi tout ! Vous faisiez quoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Aïe ! Angela me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Désolé Angela.

- Allez Bella ! J'ai déjà ma petite idée en plus…

- …

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu l'état de mon frère ! Ni où sa main à dut s'égarer quand je suis arrivé !

- ALICE ! Ce que je fais avec ton frère ne te regarde pas ! En plus, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler de ça, vu que c'était TON frère !

- J'évite d'y penser. Vous couchez ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle achetait du lait.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Réponds par oui ou par non. C'est pas compliqué O-U-I ou N-O-N

- Non, on couche pas ensemble, répliquai-je sous la colère. Pourquoi j'ai pris la seule fille timbrée dans toute la région pour meilleure amie.

- Vous vous découvrez… timidement en gros ? Demanda Angela. On sentait en elle qu'elle cherchait juste à parler, et pas à savoir des choses malsaines.

- Oui, je commençais à tresser ses beaux cheveux.

- Vous faites les 4 étapes ?

- Les 4 étapes ? Demandai-je, sans vraiment comprendre.

- Ben ouais. D'abord les caresses sans le haut. Puis, sans le bas. Ensuite, sans les sous-vêtements. Et après, la relation… Pourquoi j'avais pas pensé à ça plus tôt !

- Non, on se découvre… selon nos besoins…

- Ce que j'ai vu ce matin, c'était un besoin ?

- Oui.

- Et toi Angela, t'en ai à quel étape avec Ben ?

- La troisième. Depuis les vacances. On va bientôt passer à la quatrième étape je pense. On n'en parle jamais, c'est assez tabou.

Je terminais ma tache et recommençais. Les discussions partaient dans tout les sens, mode, cours, télé, vacances, voyage…

Nous pûmes partir de chez Angela vers 15 heures 30. Nous avions une heure trente avant la fête. Les parents d'Angela étaient cool mais strict : la fête dure jusqu'à minuit, alcool limité, mais nourriture à volonté.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et j'eus la surprise de retrouver Edward. Il n'était pas parti, il était resté ! Je me blottis dans son étreinte et me laissais aller.

- Ca va ?

- Alice se doute qu'il se passe des choses entre nous…

- A quel stade ? Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et redescendis progressivement sur ma joue.

- A un stade où elle a vu ton état ce matin et l'endroit où était ta main. Ca te convient ?

- Woah ! Il arrêta tout.

- D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle, au sujet de nos découvertes.

- Je t'écoute. Il se tendit rapidement contre moi.

- J'avais idée qu'on pourrait passer par quatre étapes ?

- J'écoute ton plan.

- En premier, les caresses sans le haut. En second, les caresses sans le haut et sans le bas. En trois, les caresses sans les sous-vêtements, et en quatre, la relation. Ca te va ? Il sourit.

- Absolument. Je te l'ai dis, c'est toi qui gère, à ton rythme. S'il nous faut trois semaines pour passer une étape, nous passerons trois semaines !

- Merci !

Je me calais contre lui, et m'endormis contre son torse. Il me réveilla une heure plus tard pour que je me prépare. Je pris une robe noire, assez moulante, m'arrivant vers les genoux. Je l'avais acheté avec Alice, et payer avec son bon pour mon anniversaire.

- Edward, tu peux remonter ma fermeture. Il se mit derrière moi et ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos. Il remonta la fermeture lentement, sans se presser.

20 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans sa Volvo. Je le guidais pour aller jusqu'à sa maison. Nous étions les derniers chez elle. Alice tenait le bras de Jasper, Angela celui-de Ben, et la main d'Edward reposait chastement sur mes reins. Nous posâmes nos cadeaux sur la table du salon, et nous allâmes prendre des boissons. Coca pour moi, Whisky coca pour mon ange.

La soirée avançait sans incident grave. Les lasagnes d'Angela étaient délicieuses. Vers 21 heures 30, Angela ouvrit ses cadeaux. Alice, faisant toujours dans l'originalité, lui avait acheté une boite de préservatifs, et un bon pour une boutique de lingerie. Elle tourna rouge comme sa robe et tapa la bise à Alice à contrecœur.

Ben lui avait offert un bracelet avec des cœurs et son nom gravé dessus. Jasper, du parfum, comme pour moi. Edward lui avait prit un bon pour une librairie et je lui avais acheté un sac à main, qu'elle voulait acheter en soldes. Elle fut globalement contente de ses cadeaux.

- Bon, maintenant, on fait un jeu ! On joue à la bouteille ! annonça Alice

- Ouiiiii ! Crièrent les autres en cœurs.

- Oh non, pas encore ! Râlai-je.

- C'est le jeu préféré d'Alice. On y a droit à chaque anniversaire, me répondis Edward. Ca te gêne toujours d'y jouer ?

- Tu es le seul à m'avoir embrassé. J'ai jamais embrassé une autre personne.

- Bella, ce n'est qu'un jeu ok ? Je ne vais pas faire une crise de jalousie si tu embrasses une autre fille ou un autre gars.

- Dac.

Nous fîmes un rond autour de la bouteille vide de Coca et Angela la fit tourner une première fois. Elle tomba sur Edward. Puis sur moi. Je suis allé chercher sa langue, elle avait le gout du Whisky. Je crois que j'étais bonne pour conduire la Volvo au retour. Je rougis en me séparant de ses lèvres, car tout le monde nous observait. Le tour suivant fut pour Angela et Jasper. Suivit d'Alice et Edward. Puis Ben et moi. Ce fut très rapide, ses lèvres étaient beaucoup moins douces que celles d'Edward. Elles étaient rugueuses. Angela et Alice s'embrassèrent, puis moi et Alice. Son gloss à l'abricot se colla sur mes lèvres, donnant un gout assez désagréable. Apres plusieurs tours, ce fut à moi et Edward. Notre baiser fut moins chaste que tout à l'heure, il fut plus fougueux, et rempli d'amour.

- Alice, je confirme, ton gloss à l'abricot est vraiment, vraiment dégeu, annonça Edward. La partie se termina sur nous deux. Angela se leva pour mettre de la musique. Un slow. Je me calais contre le torse de mon amoureux, il nous guida à travers le salon. J'aurais pus m'endormir tant c'était agréable. Alice m'entraina dans une danse rapide, qui me réveilla plus que de raison. Edward récupéra Angela pour une valse, je me suis retrouvé contre Jasper. Il était moins tendre qu'Edward quand il dansait. J'ai dus lui écraser les pieds une dizaine de fois. Je récupérais mon cavalier favori pour le reste de la soirée.

- Edward, donne-moi les clefs de ta voiture.

- Non, j'ai…J'ai pas bu ma chérie je… je peux conduire.

- Edward, tu marches à peine droit. Je veux rentrer en un unique morceau. Donne-moi tes putains de clefs.

- NON !

- Ok. Je m'assis sur les marches du perron de chez Angela. 30 minutes déjà que je débâtais.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je reste ici. Tu rentres sans moi.

- Viens ma chérie.

- Alors tu me laisses conduire.

- Mais je peux conduire bon sang.

- Ton haleine est pleine de Whisky bébé. J'étais au bord des larmes. Devant cette vision, il céda, et il me tendit son trousseau.

- Merci.

Je m'installais, fis tout les réglages nécessaires, et sortis de notre emplacement. La Volvo était souple, elle suivait tous mes mouvements. Pas comme la Chevrolet ! Je la garais devant ma maison, et l'aidais à sortir de la voiture. Mon père dormait, nous essayâmes de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Change-toi ici, je vais dans la salle de bain. Il hocha la tête. Je revins 5 minutes plus tard. Il était allongé en travers du lit, et un léger ronflement sortait de sa bouche. Il était magnifique. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je devais le réveiller ou pas. Je devais le déshabiller ou pas ?

Je retirais ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. J'ai ouvert le haut de sa chemise et j'ai tant bien que mal réussi à le soulever pour le mettre dans les couvertures. Je me calais contre lui avant que Morphée vienne me récupérer avec elle.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Je sentis un torse contre mon dos. Edward avait dut se réveiller dans la nuit, il était en boxer. Je me hissais au dessus de lui et vis l'heure. 10 heures 32. PUTAIN ! J'avais moins d'une heure trente pour faire un repas pour 13 personnes. Ya que James Bond qui peut le faire. Je courus sous la douche et en sortis 10 minutes plus tard, habillé d'un vieux jogging et d'un sweet. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient sur la poitrine, mais on verrait après pour les détails.

Je descendis et mon père, me voyant extrêmement paniqué, décida de venir m'aider.

- Attrape-moi le plat jaune. Il se pencha sous l'évier et me passa ce que je réclamais. Je mis les pommes de terre, la crème et les lardons. Je fourrais ça dans le four, et vérifiai la cuisson du poulet. Encore une petite heure et c'est bon.

Je pris la salade, la fis égoutter pendant que je faisais fondre du chocolat. Je sortis le fromage avant de couper le gaz. Je préparais les assiettes de salade pendant que mon père montait la grande table dans la salle à manger. Je mis tout au frais et repris mon gâteau, avant de vérifier si mes plats allaient bien.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit Edward en redescendant. Il avait décuvé rapidement.

- Salut. Je l'embrassais rapidement. Pas le temps de m'éterniser. Va voir mon père, il a besoin d'aide. Il me laissa et je sortis les œufs et la farine. Je mélangeais en un temps record, versais la pate dans un grand plat et il rejoignit mon gratin qui cuisait tranquillement. Je regardais l'heure une nouvelle fois. 11 heures 52. Je sortis tout le nécessaire pour mettre la table avant de remonter dans la salle de bain.

Je repassais sous la douche pour ôter les odeurs de nourriture qui ont imprégné ma peau. Pas le temps pour les cheveux. Je mis beaucoup de démêlant à l'orange, ce qui masqua l'odeur. Je les séchais en deux minutes. Je choisis un chemiser bleu avec un pantalon noir. Je courus à la cuisine retirer le gâteau du four. Je jaugeais le poulet et partis au salon.

- Bella ! Un petit garçon me sauta dans les jambes. Je l'attrapais et le portais contre moi.

- Jake ! Je frottais mon nez contre le sien avant de le poser par terre.

Je repartis embrasser le meilleur ami de mon père et sa femme. Edward me força à m'assoir sur ses cuisses, et Jake s'assit sur moi.

- Nous ne sommes pas trop lourd ? Demandai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

La sonnette se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Mon père se leva et tous les Cullen passèrent la porte. Nous fîmes de la place sur le canapé. Alice et Jasper avaient de belles valises sous les yeux. Nessie me fit la bise et regarda mon filleul en rougissant. Je le posais sur le canapé avant de me lever faire cuire des frites pour les petits. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard. Billy, Carlisle et mon père parlaient pêche, Esmée et Sue échangèrent des recettes de cuisine. Les deux petits jouaient avec des legos, et les ados parlaient joyeusement. Edward me cala une nouvelle fois contre lui. Je faillis m'endormir tant son parfum étaient envoutant. Nous passâmes à table, je me retrouvais à coté de lui et de Jake. En face de moi, il y avait Alice. Je partis chercher la salade et mon père prit les frites. Edward avait une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. Intérieurement, je brulais.

20 minutes plus tard, Edward m'aida à prendre les plats pour tout ramener à la cuisine.

- L'amour t'a changé Edward ! lança Carlisle. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avant ! Tout le monde rigola, moi y compris, alors qu'Edward prenait ma couleur préféré.

Il porta le poulet et moi le gratin. Chacun se servit et tout le monde se régala d'après ce que j'entendis. Mon père m'aida à tout ramener à la cuisine. J'apportais les assiettes et le gâteau au chocolat, alors que mon père suivait avec le café.

Billy, Carlisle, Edward, son frère et mon père mangèrent la moitié du gâteau. Je coupais le reste en part équitable et servis tout le monde.

- Tu peux en faire plus souvent des gâteaux ? Demanda mon chéri. Il avait du chocolat plein la bouche.

- Si tu veux, dis-je en lui tendant une serviette. Il la jeta loin avant de coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le gout de ses lèvres combinées avec le chocolat donnait un mélange extraordinaire. Je crois que c'est ma friandise préféré. Les lèvres chocolatées d'Edward.

A coté de moi, Jacob et Nessie se regardaient sans arrêt. Jacob avait les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Comme quand Edward me regardait. J'étais persuadé qu'ils auraient des relations plus sérieuses quand ils entreront au collège.

Tout le monde me félicita pour le repas, Esmée m'aida pour la vaisselle et me demanda la recette du gâteau au chocolat.

- Tu viens dormir à la maison le week-end prochain ? Carlisle, Billy et ton père vont aller camper.

- Pourquoi pas ! Sue nous rejoignit et elle nous aida à tout ranger. Edward me prit sur lui comme à chaque fois, et laissa trainer sa bouche ça et là. Si le salon était vide, j'aurais gémi sous la caresse.

Vers 16 heures, tout le monde partit marcher, sauf les ados. Les garçons piquèrent la télécommande et Alice et moi fumes obligés de regarder du Base-ball. Emmett, Jasper et Edward criaient sur la télé, espérant que les joueurs entendraient leurs conseils. Je regardais Alice. Elle non plus ne partageait pas l'amour du sport. Elle me parla de Jake et Nessie. Elle aussi s'était aperçue de leurs regards plein d'amour et de tendresse. C'est beau quand deux petits s'aiment.

Quand tout le monde rentra de la ballade, les hommes se joignirent aux ados pour crier sur l'écran. Nous partîmes avant d'avoir mal au crane. Billy, Sue et Jacob décidèrent de partir vers 17 heures 30. Je serrais une dernière fois mon filleul dans mes bras. Sa belle-mère l'attacha dans son siège et elle prit le volant.

Les Cullen décidèrent leur départ une heure après.

- Edward, tu nous suis en voiture ? Demanda Esmée.

- Esmée, papa, est ce qu'il peut passer la nuit ici ? S'il vous plait. Elle regarda son mari, puis Charlie.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Et vous ? Demanda mon père.

- Tu as tes affaires pour les cours ?

- Oui papa, je l'ai ai.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient !

Nous saluâmes les Cullen de la porte avant de rentrer rapidement.

- Personne veut manger ? Demandai-je. Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Je pris la main de mon chéri et monter dans ma chambre. Il m'allongea sur mon lit et colla sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Je suis en manque de baiser, dit-il simplement.

J'attrapais sa chemise et le fis rouler pour qu'il me surplombe. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre cette action, il replaça sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fis glisser mes mains sur sa chemise, et défis un bouton… puis un autre. Il se sépara de mes lèvres.

- Première étape, les caresses sans le haut… Je remis ma bouche sur la sienne, et continuai mon action.

* * *

Voila ! Ils vont commencer les 4 étapes la semaine suivante ! Vous étiez nombreuses à m'en parler, je vous ai écouter !

Donnez moi votre avis ! A la semaine prochaine

ROBisous !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes (bientot 200 ^^ ) Je vous laisse découvrir la premiere étape en eux !

Les persos. sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cette étape ne devrait pas poser de problème, je l'avais déjà fait sur son torse, ça devrait aller vite. Les boutons partaient rapidement sous mes doigts. Je me relevais pour enlever sa chemise avant de faire glisser mes doigts sur ses flancs, qu'il contracta, faisant ressortir magnifiquement bien les muscles de son torse et de son ventre. Il s'allongea et je me mis au dessus de lui.

Plus téméraire qu'avant, je posais ma bouche directement sur le téton gauche de son magnifique torse. Il fut incapable de se détendre durant toute l'action qui consistait à mordiller et jouer avec ma langue sur cet endroit sensible. Je changeai de rôle et je pus apercevoir furtivement ses mains accrochées aux barreaux de mon lit, les phalanges blanchissant à vue d'œil.

Quand j'eus terminé ce que j'avais à faire ses sur pectoraux, je descendis plus bas, vers ses abdos qui m'appelaient. Je suivis la ligne qui les séparait. Ce fut trop pour lui. Il grogna. Bruit divinement sexy quand il sortait de sa gorge. J'embrassais chaque bosse constituant sa tablette de chocolat, avant de revenir me caler contre lui.

- A moi ! répondit-il en m'allongeant sur l'oreiller. Je fus contente d'avoir pensé à mettre mon plus beau soutien-gorge ce matin !

**Edward POV**

J'étais heureux qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de ces quatre étapes. J'y pensais depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais pas osé lui proposer, guettant sa réaction. Quand j'avais vu dans ses yeux la lueur d'approbation qu'il me manquait il y a deux minutes, j'ai foncé. Elle était allongée, là, ces cheveux bruns se répandant sur l'oreiller, tel un ange déchu tombé là, laissé pour ma seule découverte. Mes mains partirent à la rencontre de sa veste, dont j'enlevais les boutons le plus lentement possible.

Elle avait changé depuis le début de notre relation. Elle n'était plus la timide que j'avais connue. Elle était devenue une femme, forte. Plus forte qu'avant. Elle n'était plus gênée, je pouvais la toucher à ma guise. Un déclic avait dut avoir lieu, inconsciemment dans sa tête. Je pense que c'est arrivé le jour où sa serviette est tombée par mégarde devant moi. Son corps était gravé dans ma tête. Quand je fermais les yeux, je la revoyais. Je me souvenais de chaque détail.

J'écartais les pans de sa veste, et elle se releva pour la retirer. Elle se rallongea. Il restait uniquement son pull bleu. Je descendis vers sa taille et remontais progressivement le vêtement. Je m'arrêtais à la lisière de son sous-vêtement et embrassais tendrement son nombril, avant de faire des cercles de plus en plus grand avec ma langue sur ce bout de peau blanc comme la céramique. Elle se tortillait et gémissais sous moi. J'entrepris de remonter son pull un peu plus haut et elle se releva, en levant les bras. Je me mis à genoux et tirais pour que la laine qui cachait son corps disparaissent. Ses cheveux devinrent électriques, partant dans tout les sens. Elle se rallongea et je pus la contempler.

Son soutien-gorge bleu tranchait admirablement avec le blanc de sa peau. Il comportait des fleurs et des perles sur les bordures. Il devait être en satin. Discret, sobre, mais magnifique. Comme elle. Elle rougit en me voyant la contempler.

- La vue te plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines…

Ces tétons pointaient à travers le tissu. Je voulais les laisser respirer… Non ! C'est la troisième étape Edward ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant !

Je traçais avec ma langue la lisière de son sous-vêtement. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quand je passais au dessus de sa poitrine. J'avais eu une unique occasion de la toucher, dans le bain. Je la regardais une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Ils étaient noirs. Comme les miens je suppose. Elle avait toujours cette lueur d'approbation, donc, je me lançais. Je posais ma bouche sur le triangle de satin, au dessus de son téton droit. Je le mordillais par-dessus le tissu. Ce qui m'étonna, c'est sa réaction. Elle bloqua ma tête contre sa poitrine. Ses mains tiraient mes cheveux. Douloureux, mais agréable. Je repris mon action. Je l'entendis murmurer.

- Edward… Edward… Edward… C'est tellement bon ! Tellement agréable…

Je me décalais et repris ma torture sur le gauche, pour qu'il ne reste pas frustré. J'échangeais les rôles avant de me caler contre elle. Deux auréoles de salives persistaient sur son sous-vêtement.

- Je n'imaginais pas que nous irons aussi vite !

- J'ai conclu un pacte avec moi-même, répondit-elle.

- Qui est ?

- De me laisser faire. De faire ce que j'avais envie. C'est le désir qui a envahit mon âme. C'est pour ça que je veux progresser.

- Tu veux aller de l'avant car tu es… frustrée ? Demandai-je, en retenant mon rire.

- Disons que mon pauvre corps déteste Alice, et sa magnifique interruption hier.

- Quand nous serons à l'étape suivante, ton corps déchargera tout ça. Je te le promets.

- Toi aussi. Les douches froides ne sont pas le meilleur remède.

- J'avoue !

Je pris son pull et l'habillais. Elle fit pareil avec moi et descendit chercher un paquet de chips pour grignoter. Elle prit une pomme de terre salée et me la fit avaler. Je fis pareil avec elle et le paquet se vida en moins de deux minutes.

- Cette journée était magnifique, dit-elle. Nessie à arrêter ses coups bas, tout le monde était heureux. La belle vie.

- J'espère que nous ferrons d'autre journée comme celle-ci. Pour que tu sois heureuse plus souvent.

Elle partit à la salle de bain se changer et je fis pareil. Dix minutes plus tard, l'obscurité régnait et un petit détail vint à mon esprit. Je décidais d'interroger l'ange qui était calé contre moi.

- Bella ?

- Mmh ?

- Demain, ton père travaille la nuit ?

- Ouais. Il a posé son jour aujourd'hui. Tu restes jusqu'à 23 heures, comme d'hab' ?

- Oui ma chérie. J'appelle mon père demain et c'est bon.

- Merci… Sa respiration fut de moins en moins rapide et elle s'endormit contre moi. Je la suivis de près, après l'avoir entendue marmonner dans son sommeil : Edward, je t'aime.

Je me réveillais vers 6 heures. Je me penchais pour regarder durant la dernière demi-heure l'ange qui me rendait heureux chaque jour. Elle était encore plongée chez Morphée, et elle marmonnait faiblement. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle pense.

- Edward… Je savais que… tu raffolais de mon gâteau au chocolat, mais à ce point… Elle m'imagine mangeant du gâteau…

- Oh non… J'avais dis pas de bijoux… Je sais que c'est le 14 février, mais ça me gêne !... C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin. C'est bien mon genre de lui offrir des bijoux contre son gré !...

- Edward… J'aimerai qu'on passe… la 4eme étape… cette nuit… Elle rêvait que le jour de la saint valentin, nous perdions ensemble notre pureté…

Je crois que je ne vais plus jamais écouter aux portes après ça !

**Bella POV**

Je fis le même rêve que samedi. Mais je ne vis pas la partie dans la chambre. Je vis le repas. J'avais organisé un diner aux chandelles. Il m'offrait une bague. Je lui demandais s'il voulait passer la 4eme étape. Il devint blanc, m'annonça qu'il n'avait rien pour nous protéger de la grossesse. Je partais dans ma camionnette, respirant par la même occasion une grande goulée d'air sous le porche. Je courus sous la pluie, ne voulant pas que la robe qu'il m'avait achetée pour le bal de l'hôpital soit trempée. Je me penchais pour atteindre le vide poche et récupérer les présents que Charlotte m'avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant. Il contempla mon trésor. Et j'ouvris les yeux sur le vrai Edward. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Magnifique.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et il baissa le regard vers moi.

- Bonjour bébé !

- Salut !

- Bien dormi ? Demandai-je

- Super !

Nous descendîmes manger avant l'arrivée de mon père. Il en profita pour laisser un message sur le répondeur de son père, l'avertissant de l'heure de son retour.

Décembre était bien installé. Il faisait – 5 dehors. Pendant que je me préparais, il en profita pour faire chauffer la voiture. C'est une agréable douceur qui m'accueilli quand je m'assis sur le siège. Nous rejoignîmes Angela, Alice et Ben. Jasper était tombé malade en rentrant hier soir. Son beau-père avait diagnostiqué le début de la grippe. L'autre couple présent avec nous était plus proche que jamais. Angela était collée contre Ben. Il la regardait avec admiration. Je ne l'ai avais jamais vu comme ça.

- C'est moi ou les deux nous cachent en truc ? Demandai-je à Edward.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, c'est juste un couple normal. Ne jamais rien demander aux hommes niveau amour. Ils sont aveugles !

Alice et Ben partirent en math, Edward alla en philo et je suivis Angela pour nos deux heures d'Anglais.

- C'est moi ou quelque chose à changé entre toi et Ben ?

- C'est si visible que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si moi je l'ai remarqué… Tu te doutes qu'Alice aussi. Edward est aveugle donc au pire. Nous nous assîmes en attendant la prof. Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

- Je te raconterais tout à l'heure. Le principal passa la porte, tout le monde se tut et se leva devant lui.

- Votre prof est absente jusqu'à mardi prochain. Vous pouvez partir.

Tout le monde couru en dehors de la salle. Nous nous installâmes dans le couloir pour décider de ce que nous allions faire.

- On peut aller dans un bar ? proposa-t-elle.

- Ouais. Tu as ta voiture ?

- Oui, monte !

Elle me fit monter dans sa vieille Ford, qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Je préférais nettement rouler avec elle qu'avec Alice. Elle était prudente. Elle se gara en face du seul bar de Forks. Presque toute notre classe était ici. Nous primes une table au fond et commandèrent deux Irish Coffee (n/a : café, sucre, whiskey et crème) mais sans l'alcool.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Dis-je, impatiente.

- On est passé à la quatrième étape ! Hier après-midi. Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son regard pétillait de bonheur. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- C'est… super !

- Ouais !

- C'est vrai que c'est douloureux ? Je me posais beaucoup de question par rapport à ça, et je me voyais mal voir Alice pour lui demander des conseils.

- Je vais pas te mentir, oui, tu souffres. Même beaucoup. Mais ne pense pas à ça. Pense au fait que l'homme que tu aimes est en toi. Et qu'il t'aime. Tu comprends plein de choses. Tu vois dans ses yeux tout l'amour et la dévotion qu'il pourrait te donner. Tout ce qu'il ferrait pour toi.

- Quand tu le racontes, on n'a pas l'impression que tu as souffert.

- Si, j'ai eu mal. Mais disons que, ce matin, c'était différent…

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! Pas aussi débridé !

- Et toi alors ? Vous faites les étapes.

- Ouais. J'ai proposé, il est d'accord.

- Vous en êtes ?

- On a fait l'étape un hier. Mais on avait déjà apprit à ce découvrir. Donc… je pense que ce week-end, on va aller vers l'étape deux…

Nous continuâmes de parler de nos petits-amis respectifs jusqu'à ce que nous décidâmes de partir au lycée, pour voir nos copains. Angela sauta dans les bras de son amoureux, le mien me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je partis en littérature toute seule. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, j'avais déjà lu l'œuvre et fait la disert demandé. Je m'amusais à regarder par la fenêtre quand je vis du coton tombé dehors. Il neige. Quel horreur ! Je déteste ça ! Tout le monde regarda les flocons tomber. Elle commençait à tenir sur le sol. Pas sur que je rentre en un seul morceau ce soir… Alice sautillait de partout en voyant les flocons. Edward ressemblait à un gamin, et Angela et Ben était toujours dans leur bulle d'amour.

- Ca vous dit, on va à Seattle samedi ? Il on ouvert les fausses pistes de ski à la patinoire ! proposa Ben

- Génial ! Tout le monde était partant.

- Ca vous dit que je prenne les photos ? Je sais pas skier, et je risque de partir aux urgences… Je me connais.

- Je t'apprendrais, c'est facile. Edward me cala sur ses cuisses. Alice était scotchée à son portable.

En sortant de la cantine, Emmett lança une boule de neige dans la tête d'Edward. Ces cheveux cuivre prirent une couleur indéfinissable, mais absolument magnifique. Je le laissais se débrouiller avec son frère et couru à l'abri. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, trempé.

- Il a gagné. Je lui ai laissé la victoire. Il retira sa doudoune et j'enlevais la neige de son col. Ses cheveux s'aplatissaient progressivement. Il nous entraina dans un couloir, à l'abri du froid et nous nous embrassâmes. Tous les couples du lycée s'étaient abrités là. A la sonnerie, il m'accompagna à mon cours d'histoire. Je fus plus attentive. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

En littérature optionnelle, nous regardâmes une pièce de théâtre. Il me tenu la main sous la table durant toute l'heure. Il fut plus que prudent sur la route du retour, la neige tenait particulièrement bien aujourd'hui. Papa allait avoir du travail cette nuit. Je fis cuire rapidement le reste de nourriture d'hier, pendant que mon chauffage personnel me serrait contre lui.

Le téléphone sonna pendant qu'il suçait la peau de mon cou. Il n'arrêta pas alors que mon père me parlait.

- Allo ?

-_ Bella, tu es avec Edward ?_

- Oui pourquoi ?

-_ Esmée m'a appelé, elle ne veut pas qu'Edward rentre ce soir, c'est vraiment trop dangereux. Il y a eu 4 accidents sur la route, plusieurs blessés et ce n'est que le début. Il reste ce soir._

- Ok.

- _Demain, vous n'allez pas au lycée. Il est fermé._

- Ok. A ce soir, soit prudent papa.

Il raccrocha.

- Tu restes encore ici pour une nuit, annonçai-je à l'homme qui me faisait perdre la tête. Et demain, pas de lycée.

- La journée ne peut pas être meilleure.

Nous mangeâmes nos restes réchauffés devant la télé. Il m'aida pour la vaisselle.

- Ca te dis, un bain tout les deux ? Proposai-je.

- Si tu veux. Je suis contente que tu prennes l'initiative.

- C'est juste que j'en ai envie.

Nous verrouillâmes la salle de bain (au cas où !). Il me massa les épaules et le dos. Nous fîmes une bataille de mousse, qu'il gagna haut la main. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, les flocons virevoltaient derrière la fenêtre.

A mon réveil, je fus accueilli par l'odeur du café et du chocolat chaud. J'ouvris les yeux sur mon homme, tenant un plateau plein de nourriture.

- Petit déj ! J'ai un peu mis le bazar dans la cuisine, désolé.

- C'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte. Il est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures.

Nous mangeâmes sans salir et je descendis regarder les dégâts. C'est vrai que la cuisine n'était plus celle que j'avais laissé hier !

Nous jouâmes aux dames pour occuper le temps. Il y avait 50 cm de neige dehors. Personne n'était passé pour le sel. Nous avons joué toute la journée. Je voulais toujours lui proposer une découverte, mais c'est comme si mon père nous surveillait. Dés que je commençais ou inversement, il arrivait.

Carlisle récupéra son fils avec la jeep d'Emmett. Je me sentis seul dans mon lit, pour la première fois. Mercredi, nous dûmes retourner en cours. La grippe de Jasper était terminé, il allait beaucoup mieux, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice.

Jeudi, en sport avec les deux filles, elles me cuisinèrent pour connaitre comment nous avancions avec Edward. Je dis la même chose que lundi et ce fut le tour d'Angela. Alice failli percuter un autre élève tellement elle sautait. La neige avait fondu, ce qui fut un soulagement pour moi et mon squelette.

Vendredi, mon bonheur était à mon paroxysme. Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons : la première, j'allais passer le week-end chez Edward, et nous allions passer l'étape deux. Hier, nous nous étions encore découvert de buste, mais ma frustration grandissait de jour en jour. La seconde, Tanya était tombée devant chez elle avec ses bottes comportant 12 cm de talon. Elle a la jambe cassée et se trimballe dans tout le lycée comme ça ! Je sais, je suis une garce, mais elle a faillit nous faire rompre… Un seul bémol dans l'histoire, demain, sortie ski a Seattle…

Il se gara devant chez lui et porta mon sac de vêtements. Je saluais Esmée et Nessie. Elles se préparaient pour aller au ciné avec Emmett.

- Vous venez avec nous ? proposa ma belle-mère. Je jetais un regard à Edward. Il n'avait pas l'air partant.

- Non, c'est très gentil.

- Je vous ai laissé votre nourriture dans le frigo. Bonne soirée !

- Merci, vous aussi.

Il me laissa seule sur le canapé, le temps de monter poser mes affaires. Il me rejoignit après avoir tourné et enclenché le micro-ondes. Nous mangeâmes à table, nous n'allions pas prendre le risque de tacher le canapé qui a dut couter la peau du…

Il mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle et m'assit sur ses genoux.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Et si on passait la deuxième étape ? Il ne répondit pas mais me porta comme une jeune mariée dans sa chambre.

* * *

J'attends vos avis !

A la semaine prochaine ^^

Bisous


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou ^^ Un énormmme merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes (la barre des 200 est passée !)

AYANA : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voila la suite ! A bientôt, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Coucou ! Je suis contente de t'avoir remonter le moral durant les TPE ! (C'est vraiment chiant ce truc !) Merci pour ta review, courage pour les TPE, c'est bientôt fini, normalement =)

Celestin : C'est vrai que les pertes de mémoire ne sont pas le meilleur truc apres une soirée arrosé ! A très vite ! Merci pour ta review !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV **

Je n'aurais pas dut les écouter, je le savais, je le savais ! J'aurais dus me faire confiance, et non pas faire confiance au sourire charmeur d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier, ayant roulé comme un dingue sur l'autoroute, sortit et ne fis pas attention aux limitations de vitesse, mais ça, pour le moment, je m'en moquais éperdument. Je maintenais tant bien que mal la glace sur ma jambe et il se gara devant l'hôpital. Il fit le tour de la voiture en un temps record et me porta dans ses bras, comme hier soir, pour monter dans sa chambre.

**24 heures plus tôt. **

Je me sentais comme une mariée dans ses bras. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, mes bras accrochés à son cou.

- Tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ? Je tendis le bras et nous franchîmes l'obstacle de bois. Il referma le battant avec son talon avant de me poser sur la couette. Nous allions enfin nous libérer. A genoux l'un en face de l'autre, nous ne savions pas comment réagir.

- Je propose qu'on se déshabille en premier.

- D'accord, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha en premier et fis courir ses doigts le long de ma veste. Il descendit la fermeture et se colla à moi pour la faire glisser contre mes bras avant qu'elle ne s'échoue sur la couette couleur bleu océan. Je commençais à remonter lentement son pull et le lançais vers la porte. Il restait encore son marcel blanc, qui mettait en valeur ses muscles. Il fit comme moi et retira mon pull, qui tomba vers son compagnon. Il me restait encore mon sous-pull.

Je pris mon temps et remontais le dernier habit qui cachait les muscles divins de l'apollon qui était en face de moi. Il se différenciait sur le parquet marron, comme de la chantilly sur de la glace au chocolat. Il lança mon sous-pull tellement haut que celui-ci s'accrocha à la lampe de son plafond. La lumière auparavant blanche se colora de rouge.

Nous nous rapprochâmes et, en même temps, nous défîmes la ceinture de l'autre. Son jean commença à glisser, montrant à mes yeux la ceinture de son boxer, d'une marque très connu pour les sous-vêtements. Nous défîmes le bouton simultanément et ce fut lui qui descendit le premier la fermeture de mon pantalon. Savoir ses mains aussi proches de mon centre fit battre mon cœur plus follement. Je fis comme lui et pus sentir une bosse gigantesque sous mes jointures. Nous nous levâmes et il se mit à genoux face à moi, attrapant le haut de la toile et il l'entraina à mes chevilles. Je m'en débarrassais et le baissais également, évitant de regarder où était situé ma tête. Nous nous allongeâmes et il commença à me caresser la poitrine, comme dimanche, suçant et mordant par-dessus le tissu mes mamelons. Il embrassa mon nombril et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je vais faire comme samedi dernier d'accord. Personne n'est à la maison, on peut se laisser aller. Attends, il me dit clairement que je peux faire autant de bruit que je veux ?

Sa main se glissa sur mes cotes, descendant lentement, me faisant frissonner. Quand il arriva au croisement de mes deux jambes, je me retenus de rougir. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce matin que j'avais pris une vieille culotte en coton, datant de l'âge de pierre. Il n'en tenu pas compte et je me plongeai dans ses yeux. Je pus sentir son index caresser ma féminité par-dessus le tissu devenant de plus en plus humide. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'allais avoir mon premier orgasme sur le lit d'Edward Cullen. Je n'avais jamais osé rêver à ça.

Il rajouta son majeur par-dessus le tissus plus que trempé. Il trouva mon clitoris, qui m'envoyait des décharges électriques de plus en plus puissantes. Je serrais entre mes doigts le maximum de tissus possible. Je commençais à voir des étoiles. Les papillons étaient agités pour créer le maximum de frictions possibles dans mon ventre. Tout cela combiné tendit mes muscles à leur paroxysme, je sentis les parois de mon vagin (que mon amant n'avait pas touché) se refermer et cela m'envoya ailleurs.

- EDWWWWWWARDDD ! J'entendais un cri, et il me fallut un temps incalculable pour me rendre compte que c'était moi qui criait. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon sous-vêtements était tellement humide qu'on aurait put croire que j'avais pris une douche avec.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il. J'avais encore un peu de mal à parler.

- C'était… Waouh ! Je vois des étoiles de partout, mon cœur bat vide et j'ai les muscles ramollis.

- C'était un orgasme. Mais, ça, tu t'en doutais. Tu veux dormir ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Je ne dormirais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas rendu ce que tu m'as fait.

- Je peux attendre tu sais.

- Je doute que ce qui se manifeste sous le seul tissus soit du même avis. Je ne lui laissais pas la possibilité de répondre, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**Edward POV**

Elle s'allongea à coté de moi, tenant sa tête d'une main, et laissant l'autre traverser lentement mon corps. Quand elle arriva à la lisière de mon boxer gris, je retenus ma respiration, me demandant ce qui allait arriver dans les cinq, voire dix prochaines minutes.

- Je vais refaire comme avant, mais en allant plus loin. Elle me rassurait comme je l'avais rassuré.

Sa petite main couvrit mon énorme bosse. Je sentis la chaleur de sa main par-dessus le fin tissu. Elle la bougea, comme si elle caressait un chien dont elle craignait la mâchoire. Je pus voir que l'engin était prêt, laissait sortir une goute de liquide qui alla s'échouer sur le tissu, créant un contraste de couleur.

Elle continua et je retenus mes sensations au maximum. Quand elle accéléra ses frictions, je perdais la tête.

- Bella arrête ! Je criais presque.

- J'irais jusqu'au bout cette fois.

- Arrête ! Répétai-je. J'étais sur le point de venir. Elle ne m'écouta pas, évidemment.

- Mouchoir… deuxième tiroir…

- Quoi ?

- Passe moi la boite de mouchoir, dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode, de ton coté !

Elle s'exécuta et, tremblant, j'arrachais des poignées de papiers. Je me mis dos à elle et sortit l'engin à temps pour que ma semence se répande sur le papier. Ca aurait été dur d'expliquer ça à ma mère !

Je me retournais vers elle, guettant sa réaction.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci.

- Fini les douches froides !

- Tant mieux. Elle éclata de rire avec moi avant de se caler contre moi. Elle s'assoupit sur mon ventre et je la soulevais pour qu'elle aille dans les couvertures, et qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

**Bella POV**

C'est comblé que je m'endormis sur son ventre. Je le sentis me porter pour que j'aille me réchauffer dans la couette portant son odeur et désormais la mienne. Ce fut une de mes meilleures nuits. Je savais que, demain matin, je ne me réveillerais pas en proie à un désir innommable.

- Tu crois qu'ils dorment ? Une voix chuchota quelque part dans la chambre, une voix féminine.

- A ton avis, il est à peine six heures. Tout humain normalement constitué dort à cette heure là. Une voix masculine, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je me sentais trop bien avec le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille.

- On les réveille comment, on à pas le choix. La même voix féminine que tout à l'heure.

- En douceur. Une nouvelle voix masculine.

- Je le connais, ça ne marchera pas. J'ai une autre méthode. J'entendis des talons hauts claquer sur le parquet pour se diriger vers quelque chose.

- NON ! Chuchotèrent les autres à l'unisson.

Une lumière rouge ? Envahit la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux à contrecœur pour contempler Jasper, Ben, Angela et Alice qui venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

- Bonjour les marmottes, vous n'avez pas oubliés ?

- Oublié quoi ? grogna Edward dans son oreiller.

- La sortie ski ! C'est aujourd'hui !

- Alice, ils ne sont peut-être pas d'attaque pour descendre de la fausse neige aujourd'hui, proposa Angela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde autour de toi !

Cette dernière contempla le décor. Nos fringues étaient éparpillés par terre, mon pull pendait lamentablement à sa lampe. Il commençait à tomber, la lumière retrouvait son éclat normal petit à petit. Elle contempla mon épaule nue et je remontais la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge rapidement

- Oh, si tu sous-entends qu'ils ont fait quelque chose, c'est faux. Sinon, ils ne porteraient pas de sous-vêtements. On part dans trente minutes ! Alice, ou la classe féminine représenté !

Edward lança un truc, probablement son réveil, pour éteindre la lampe. Bizarrement, sa tactique marcha. Pourquoi avec moi ça ne fonctionne jamais ?

Alice revint à l'attaque 20 minutes plus tard en nous voyant toujours en train de dormir. Nous nous levâmes à contrecœur et nous regroupâmes nos affaires. Je m'habillais plus chaudement qu'hier et descendit les marches. Tout le monde se rejoignit dehors. Ils étaient venus avec la Volvo d'Alice. Je suivais Edward pour monter dans la sienne quand le lutin aux cheveux noirs me chopa le bras.

- Garçon d'un coté, fille de l'autre !

- Je vais chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture, répondis-je simplement

Il attrapa ma main et je récupérais mon IPod pour ne pas à écouter jacasser ma meilleure amie.

- Tiens. Il attrapa un bonnet vert et blanc que j'avais oublié dans la chambre. Il le passa tendrement sur ma tête. Je n'aime pas les oreilles congelées. On s'envoie des texto.

- Edward, tu conduis je te rappelle.

- BEN ? L'intéressé se tourna. Tu m'as pas dit que tu voulais conduire une Volvo un jour ? Il hocha la tête et il lui lança les clefs.

- Génial ! Il courut derrière le volant.

- Problème résolu.

Je brisais difficilement de son étreinte et montais dans une autre Volvo. Je m'installais à l'arrière et enfournais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, en faisant en sorte qu'Alice comprenne clairement que je ne voulais pas parler. Elle s'engagea sur l'autoroute et j'appuyais sur ma playlist préféré. Jusqu'à ce que la malchance me frappe.

'BATTERIE FAIBLE – Veuillez recharger rapidement l'appareil'. NON NE ME LACHE PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! NON ! NON !

La voix de Matthew Bellamy (n/a : chanteur de MUSE) fut coupé en plein milieu du refrain de la première chanson. Je continuais de fermer les yeux et fis semblant d'osciller la tête pour qu'Alice ne remarque rien. J'attrapais discrètement mon portable et branchais mes écouteurs pour écouter.

Je ne sais pas combien de miroir j'ai brisé, mais aujourd'hui, la malchance me tient ! Au bout de quatre chansons, un de mes écouteurs se rebella et arrêta de transférer la musique. Reste zen Bella, tout va bien. Plus que deux heures à tenir avec un lutin diabolique. Je triturais la prise pour entendre les chansons entièrement. Mais quand on m'envoie un texto, c'est difficile de répondre à une seule main !

Quand elle sortit de l'autoroute, je ne pus que souffler de soulagement. Je les entendais parler d'une sortie shopping dans une boutique de lingerie pour Angela. Bizarrement, la musique devint beaucoup plus forte au moment où Alice demanda si j'étais partante !

Elle tourna un bon quart d'heure sur le parking avant de trouver une place. J'en avais mal au cœur. Elle y arriva enfin, mais le bâtiment était riquiqui. J'étais bonne pour une longue marche avec mes deux copines. Nous retrouvâmes les garçons en chemin et nous les suivîmes. Je fouillais dans mon portefeuille pour trouver les 5 dollars demandés.

- Je prends les photos, annonçai-je en sortant l'appareil photo d'Edward.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer. Il me fit un petit sourire, qui me faisait souvent craquer.

- Peut-être cet après-midi. Ils choisirent les skis et je les suivis. La patinoire semblant minuscule par rapport aux grandes pistes. Elles devaient faire 5 voire 10 mètres de hauts, et descendait sur des centaines de mètres. L'air était polaire à cause des canons à neige et de la clim. J'avais eu raison de mettre mon pull le plus épais.

Les garçons choisirent la plus grande piste et attendirent une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir descendre. A l'aide de la technologie, je pus immortaliser Edward descendant comme un dingue. Ses moufles roses (que je lui avais prêté car il avait oubliés) tranchait avec le noir de sa veste et avec le blanc des pistes. Jasper descendait prudemment et arriva en bas sans encombre. Ce fut plus comique quand Ben retrouva avec le pantalon aux chevilles car il avait oublié de mettre une ceinture. Angela rigola en avoir mal aux cotes, mais elle déchanta rapidement en voyant un groupe de filles reluquer son petit ami.

Le second tour, chacun emmena sa copine descendre la fausse neige. Edward s'assit par terre et me cala contre ses jambes, pour que je n'aie pas froid aux fesses. Son pantalon descendait car il avait généreusement prêté sa ceinture à Ben. Alice et son âme-sœur était coordonnés à la perfection. J'aurais aimé les voir faire du patinage artistique. Ben et Angela eurent un peu de décalage mais sans plus. Nous étions ici depuis une heure trente, il était déjà presque midi. En voyant l'attente qu'il y avait au restaurant rapide, nous décidâmes de tenter notre chance avant que ça ne devienne pire.

Je serrais de plus en plus fort la main de l'homme à mes cotes, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Derrière nous, ya les trois même filles qui n'arrêtent pas de te reluquer. Y'en a même une qui va te proposer de descendre les pistes avec elle. Tu peux comprendre ma jalousie.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir avant de m'embrasser. Il attrapa ma langue et la fit tourner longuement. C'était le plus long baiser qu'il m'avait donné en public.

- Rassuré ?

- Totalement. Ce fut à nous de commander et je pris la même chose que lui. Nous nous installâmes à une table et je pus voir les trois filles vertes de rages me contemplant.

- Tu m'as promis de faire une descende cet après-midi ! dit-il en m'apportant deux skis.

- Je ne le sens pas !

- Je vais t'aider.

Il m'aida à tout enfiler, nous donnâmes nos portables à Alice et Jasper, et il me fit monter sur la piste la moins raide.

- Fais comme moi !

Il descendit lentement, en fléchissant les genoux par endroits. Je suivis au motif prêt ce qu'il faisait avant de le rejoindre en bas.

- Tu as vu, c'est facile !

- Ouais !

- Allez. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraina sur la piste où nous pouvions le faire à deux. Il y avait une attente monstre et au bout de 45 minutes, nous pûmes enfin monter en haut. La hauteur était vertigineuse (pour moi).

- Tu va y arriver ? Ce n'était même pas une affirmation.

- Oui. Je le regardais dans les yeux et nous nous lançâmes simultanément.

Trois événements eurent lieu en même temps.

Je regardais Edward tout sourire à coté de moi quand une chose froide et blanche me percuta de plein fouet. Je perdis la vue et me sentis tomber. J'entendis un cri derrière moi alors que je prenais de la vitesse. Un craquement sinistre se produisit autour de moi et je percutais un corps en bas. J'ouvris les yeux. Jasper m'avait récupéré lors de ma chute et Alice enlevait la boule de neige qu'on m'avait volontairement lancée.

Edward se glissa à mes cotes.

- BELLA ! Ca va ?

- Ouais. Je me relevais mais ma jambe droite en décida autrement en me lâchant. Le craquement venait d'elle.

- Une des trois filles de tout à l'heure t'a lancé une boule de neige annonça Angela.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Un homme vêtu de blanc m'approcha.

- Ma jambe, murmurai-je.

- Je peux ? Il regarda Edward qui tenait ma tête dans le creux de son coude et me caressant les cheveux.

- Allez-y.

- J'ai peur qu'elle soit cassée, dit-il en moins de deux minutes. Allez aux urgences, il n'y a que ça à faire. Tenez. Il nous tendit de la glace et je la collais contre ma jambe douloureuse.

Edward me porta dans sa voiture à toute vitesse et me déposa sur le siège avant. Il attacha ma ceinture avant de sortir du parking. Il se dirigea vers les urgences de Seattle. Il me porta dans ses bras mais en voyant la salle d'attente, nous savions que la semaine prochaine nous étions encore ici.

- On fait comment ? Demanda-t-il. On ne va pas attendre ici.

- Allons à Forks.

- Tu crois pouvoir tenir les trois heures ?

- Si tu trouves de la glace, oui. Deux minutes plus tard, une infirmière nous donnait une glacière remplie de ce que nous aurions besoin. Carlisle avait une intervention ici la semaine prochaine, il pourrait rendre tout ça.

Edward m'installa confortablement dans sa voiture et je trouvais un système pour faire tenir la glace sans mes mains. Le trajet qui aurait dut durer trois heures fut réduit d'une heure. Il sortit de l'autoroute sans faire attention aux limitations de vitesse, mais ça, je m'en fichais éperdument. Il se gara sur le parking et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'aux urgences. La différence entre Forks et Seattle se fit sentir directement.

- Oh Edward, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda la fille à l'accueil.

- Salut Emily, elle a besoin d'une radio, elle est tombée.

- Suis-moi. J'aurais besoin que tu retires ton pantalon. J'essayais de me tordre tant bien que mal mais Edward réagit plus rapidement que moi en me déshabillant. Je m'appuyais sur le bras de la dénommé Emily et il tira mon jean. Il me reprit dans ses bras et me posa sur la table. Elle régla l'appareil et prit les radios. Le verdict dut clair : fracture.

Il me porta une nouvelle fois et il me déposa sur un lit, dans une chambre.

- Le docteur va arriver pour faire le plâtre.

Edward me tenait la main et un ami de Carlisle passa la porte. Il mit du platre de la cheville jusqu'aux genoux.

- Tu en as pour trois semaines. Je vais chercher les papiers de sortie.

- Pourquoi, dès qu'on va dans un lieu public, les filles sont jalouses de moi ?

- Parce que tu es avec un homme magnifique.

- Je pouvais bien me moquer de Tanya. Je suis comme elle.

- Mais tu as quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas. Il essayait de me remonter le moral tant bien que mal.

- Quoi ? Il attrapa le stylo qui pendait devant lui et s'approcha de ma jambe. Il dessina un cœur avec nos initiales.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est hyper gamin ce que tu fais ! J'éclatais de rire.

- Je sais, mais le principal, c'est que tu rigoles !

Vers mon genou, il écrivit de sa belle écriture 'je t'aime.'

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous as plu !

Prochain chapitre dimanche, désolé… Je pars en Italie mardi et je reviens samedi. Je ne sais pas à quel heure je vais revenir et après 15h de bus, je préfère me reposer !

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Bisous !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Oui, je suis en avance. Je suis rentrée ce matin ! Une heure trente de sommeil plus tard et me revoila ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Bientôt les 600 reviews ! Waouh !

Aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'elle déguste niveau malchance ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A très vite !

fan de twilight : Tu n'a pas tord sur le coup de la bouteille de vin ! Mais si tu relis, je crois qu'il n'en boive pas. Je ne pense pas que le resto ou le couple soit en tord ! A vérifier quand meme !Nous avons juste visité Rome, et oui, je confirme, c'est magnifique ! J'ai pas trouvé les jeunes italiens ! Pourant on a cherché ! lol A très vite pour la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fan de twilight : C'est drole dans un sens, mais je pense que c'est hyper douloureux ! A très vite pour la suite, Bisous, merci pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Voili voila la suite ! En plus, j'ai de la chance, j'ai encore 15 jours de pause ! lol Merci pour ta review ! a bientôt ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

L'infirmière me donna des béquilles et des antidouleurs. Il faudrait que je revienne la veille de noël pour enlever ma prison de plâtre. Ca signifiait, plus de conduite, de ménage, et de sport. Un seul des trois points m'enchante. Pas besoin de préciser lequel. J'essayais de marcher un peu avec mais c'est de la torture. Ma jambe était douloureuse sans le froid. Edward fut résigné à me porter dans sa voiture. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il se sentait responsable. C'est un peu vrai, mais tout n'est pas de sa faute. Si toutes les filles que nous croisions sont jalouses de moi, je crois que je suis bonne pour une carte de fidélité !

En arrivant chez lui, Esmée se précipita sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passée ?

- Je suis tombée. Jambe cassée.

- Ma pauvre. Monte-la vite !

- Oui maman. Il me déposa tendrement sur mon lit et redescendit prendre un verre d'eau. J'avalais mes comprimés docilement et me calais contre lui. Il me proposa un film. Titanic. Beaucoup moins gore que la dernière fois et un peu plus triste. Heureusement qu'Edward gardais une boite de mouchoirs dans sa chambre. J'ai vidé la moitié de ses réserves.

- Ya combien de films sur lequel tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en essuyant une larme.

- Beaucoup !

- Tu devrais faire une liste, que je sache à quoi m'attendre !

- Bonne idée !

Il retira mon jean et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à hier soir. A ces mains sur moi. Comment allait-on pouvoir se découvrir, sachant que j'avais CA autour de ma jambe ?

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment on fait, avec les étapes ?

- Bella, on peut très bien continuer, tu le sais

- Avec ce tue l'amour ? Je pointais ma jambe du doigt.

- Un tue l'amour ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi bébé !

- Non je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai du putain de plate autour de la jambe ! Déjà, je ne suis pas sexy à la base, mais alors ça, ça m'arrange pas ! Mais alors pas du tout !

- Bébé, calme-toi. Respire un grand coup… Ca va mieux ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Bébé. Tu es très désirable, n'en doute jamais. Et ce n'est pas ta jambe entourée de plâtre qui va changer quelque chose ! Il embrassa mon front. Je retirais et pris une vieille chemise de nuit pour dormir.

Ce fut un enfer. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un endroit potable pour laisser reposer ma jambe. Elle me faisait mal et je ne pouvais même pas la soulever. Je me demandais si ce serait mal si je piquais du lait dans son frigo. Mais en voyant le réveil afficher 3 heures 20, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai pris les béquilles et je suis descendu me servir. Il me fallu trente minutes, deux rattrapages in extremis à la barrière pour arriver à la cuisine. Je cherchais dans tous les placards pour trouver un verre quand un bras passa devant moi. Emmett.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Du lait s'il te plait. Il attrapa la bouteille et en versa un plein verre pour moi et pour lui.

- Merci, répétai-je.

En septembre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé boire du lait dans la cuisine des Cullen à quatre heures du mat' avec Emmett… EN SOUS-VETEMENTS !

- Bon, je vais remonter.

- Bouge pas. Il me prit dans ses bras. Beaucoup mois doux qu'Edward.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Si, car s'il arrive malheur à la petite chose d'Edward, il nous détestera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Il me déposa sur le lit de son frère et je me calais contre lui. Comme s'il avait perçu mon absence, il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je mis ma tête dans son cou avant de m'endormir.

- Bella… Bella…

- C'est qui ?

- Ton chéri ! J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et tombai sur les siens.

- Salut bébé ! Il m'embrassa rapidement. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Il est midi. Esmée nous appelle depuis dix minutes pour aller manger.

- MERDE ! Je me redressais rapidement. Edward m'envoya un tee-shirt et mon jean. Il me l'enfila et me porta devant toute sa famille. Esmée me donna des antidouleurs et me couva du regard durant tout le repas. Comme une mère le ferrait en temps normal avec sa fille.

- On remonte ? Proposa mon chéri.

- Va-y. Je prenais gout à ce qu'il me porte tout le temps. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et il monta. Il m'embrassa et nous fîmes un combat de langues, comme d'habitude. Je le positionnais au-dessus de moi et tirais son pull pour qu'il sorte de son jean. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Angela passa timidement sa tête dans l'encadrement, suivi de son copain et de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Angela en s'asseyant par terre dans les bras de Ben.

- Si tu enlèves la douleur oui, tout baigne !

- On t'a vengé, je te rassure, dit Ben.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Disons que crevez les pneus d'une voiture, c'est rapide !

- Je suppose que je dois vous dire merci ! Ils éclatèrent de rire et tout l'après-midi, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. J'entendis mon père et Carlisle revenir vers 17 heures 30. Mon père fit une énorme crise d'angoisse en me voyant. J'ai bien fait de choisir un petit-ami dont le père est médecin ! Nous essayâmes de convaincre ses parents et mon père pour qu'Edward vienne à la maison. 20 minutes plus tard, il était sur mon lit en train de m'embrasser.

- Une après-midi sans tes lèvres fut une torture !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Mon père cuisina exceptionnellement. Il réussi juste à faire des frites au four, mais c'est mieux que rien. Edward me porta une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre. Je m'endormis contre son torse, harassée de fatigue par la nuit dernière et les cachets.

Cette routine perdura jusqu'à Noel. Il m'offrit trois livres que j'avais aperçu dans une librairie pour fêter (en retard) nos deux mois de couple. Même moi j'avais oublié la date. J'avais aussi trouvé un cadeau de noël. Il m'avait dit vouloir mieux me connaitre. J'avais donc, avec la complicité de mon père, acheter un carnet où j'écrivais tout ce qu'il voulait savoir de moi. J'avais même mis des photos de moi petite, car il n'avait aucun souvenir de moi. Nous en étions toujours à la seconde étape.

- Dépose-moi là, merci. C'est enfin les vacances ! Dans quatre jours, j'enlève ce foutu plâtre qui m'a valu bien des moqueries, notamment de Tanya car elle m'accusait de l'avoir copié 'exprès' ! Mais qu'elle pimbêche !

- Je t'accompagne jeudi ? proposa-t-il

- Je ne préfère pas, désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Ses yeux étaient emplis de peine.

- Le cycle naturel ne s'arrête pas dessous.

- Sois plus explicite !

- Ma jambe doit aussi être poilu que celle d'un yéti !

- Tu ne veux pas que je te vois… avec des poils ?

- Oui. On se voit une heure après, le temps que ma jambe retrouve sa féminité ! Il éclata de rire contre mon cou et je le retournais pour le coller à moi.

Je retirais son pull pendant qu'il dénouait mon jean et essayais tant bien que mal de faire sortir ma jambe. Au début, nos découvertes étaient difficiles avec ça, mais il n'en tenait pas rigueur. Ca faisait une semaine que nous n'avions rien fait, à cause de mes… Difficile de faire comprendre ça à un mec par des signes et des dessins !

Je me relevais de son matelas pendant qu'il retirait mon pull. J'en profitais pour enlever son jogging. Vu l'ampleur de la bosse, monsieur à dut être frustrée durant la semaine ! Je le touchais un peu, faisant de léger mouvement sur lui.

- J'ai envie d'essayer un truc, je peux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Avec son genou, il écarta mes cuisses. Il colla son entrejambe contre le mien et frotta sa bosse son mon clitoris. Une mini simulation de l'acte. C'était… Waouh ! Les sensations sont indescriptibles. Je voyais son visage se contracter sous l'effet du plaisir ! Il était si beau…

- Bébé, je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

- Moi…Moi non plus ! Je m'agrippais à ses avant-bras et mordit ma lèvre inférieure pour cacher le méga orgasme qui se propageait lentement dans mon corps. Sa petite sœur dormait car elle était malade. Lui était probablement dans le même état que moi. Je voulus attraper la boite de mouchoirs mais son bras m'empêchait l'accès au lieu désiré. Il lia nos lèvres et mes muscles se tendirent pour laisser sortir la jouissance libératrice. Je sentis un liquide chaud se répandre sur moi. Il n'avait pas prévu de jouir aussi vite. Son boxer était trempé de sa semence. Elle commençait à se répandre sur mon ventre.

Il réagit au quart de tour en attrapant ce que je voulais tout à l'heure et en essuyant mon ventre.

- Ex… Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas volontaire, je te promets. Je pensais pouvoir me retenir mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave Edward, je ne t'en veux pas. Je caressais son visage et il se détendit lentement. Jusqu'au lendemain soir, j'ai dormi avec lui. Nous avons dus inventer un stratagème pour 'nettoyer' les dégâts. Edward s'incrusta à la maison jusqu'au mercredi soir. Il rentra chez lui et ce fut ma première nuit seule depuis trop trop longtemps. Je devenais de plus en plus accro. J'avais à présent le droit de fermer la porte de ma chambre pour dormir !

Mon père m'emmena à l'hôpital. Il avait prit exceptionnellement la matinée pour moi. J'étais perdu dans le Tétris de mon portable quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Hey Charlie !

- Oh, salut Kate ! Il serra la main à une femme, un peu plus jeune que lui, portant le même uniforme que lui.

- Je suppose que c'est ta fille ?

- Oui. Bella, je te présente Kate, venue de Seattle.

- Enchanté ! Je lui serrais vivement la main. Ils commencèrent à Parler boulot et je me replongeai dans mon jeu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

- Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose toi ? Demandai-je.

- Elle m'a invité à sortir avec elle il y a deux mois de ça.

- Elle te plait ?

- Disons qu'elle n'est pas moche… Il rougit comme une pivoine.

- Papa, tu devrais tenter ta chance ! Tu approches de la quarantaine. Tu plais encore aux femmes. Je sais que tu es toujours amoureux de maman, mais je suis presque sure qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu deviens heureux. Réfléchis-y. Sérieusement. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et une infirmière m'appela pour la radio. Tout était terminé ! Emily me retira le plâtre et je pus contempler l'étendue du problème. J'avais eu raison de lui demander de ne pas m'accompagner !

Je partis dans au bout d'une heure trente de l'hôpital. Je courus à la salle de bain pour chercher les bandes de cires pendant que mon père cherchait sur le bottin le numéro de Kate. Je voulais vraiment son bonheur. 14 ans de célibat. J'en avais vécu 18, je savais que c'était douloureux. Voir des couples s'embrasser pendant que vous ruminez votre solitude, les voir se déclarer leur amour. C'est horrible.

Edward ne passa pas me voir de toute la journée. Ses parents bossaient, son frère avait réussi à négocier une sortir de la maison pour aller chez un ami pour bosser. Et Alice était chez Jasper. Nessie était très malade, elle avait attrapé la grippe. Son état n'était franchement pas bon. La fièvre ne baissait pas, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ca se voyait sur le corps d'une gamine de quatre ans.

Le soir, nous n'allâmes même pas à la messe. Mon père n'était plus croyant depuis la mort de maman. Je passais la soirée à terminer mon cadeau de noël pour mon chéri. Je m'endormis assez tard, comme une gamine attendant avec angoisse le père noël.

Au réveil, je pus voir mon père en train d'entasser tout les cadeaux que nous avions acheté pour les Cullen-Hale. Nous avions convenu avec Edward que nous nous les donnerions ce soir, en toute intimité. Je m'habillais rapidement, mettant une robe longue avec des manches et des collants épais en laine.

Nous étions les derniers chez eux. Edward m'aida à tout décharger. Je reçus de la part d'Esmée et Carlisle trois livres sur la cuisine française. Mon père m'avait acheté une bibliothèque, que je pourrais mettre dans mon appartement au mois de septembre. Alice et Emmett avait fait très simple, 50 dollars de bon d'achat chacun pour une librairie. Nessie avait fait un dessin d'Edward et moi main dans la main. Elle acceptait vraiment notre relation !

Apres plusieurs mètres de papier cadeau déchirés, nous passâmes à table. J'allais aider Esmée pour le service. Elle connaissait presque tout le monde à Forks, vu qu'elle travaillait pour une agence immobilière.

- Est-ce-que tu connais une Kate ? Elle vient de Seattle, elle à deux ans de moins que mon père je dirais. Elle est brune aux yeux bleus.

- Oui, elle est très gentille. Pourquoi ?

- Mon père et elle se tourne autour. Je le sais depuis hier. Il ne m'en parle jamais…

- Kate à vécu la même chose que toi si ça peut te rassurer. Sa mère l'a abandonné à son père trois jours après sa naissance. Elle n'a aucun souvenir d'elle. Si ça devait arriver, leur relation, tu serais choquée ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne vois que papa avec ma mère. Mais il est malheureux depuis 14 ans. Si une femme peut lui rendre le sourire, je suis partante !

Nous allâmes apporter les assiettes et je repris ma place à coté d'Edward. Je mangeai à m'en exploser le ventre. C'est rare, mais Esmée est une reine de la cuisine ! Je me sentais minuscule par rapport à elle. Au dessert, Carlisle fit un petit discours.

- J'ai oublié de donner un cadeau de noël à quelqu'un ! Emmett. Il se leva, pas très rassuré. Nous en avons longuement parlés, avec ta mère, et… Nous avons décidé de te lâcher du leste par rapport à ta punition. Tu pourras remercier ton frère. C'est lui qui nous l'a demandé. Tu as de nouveau le droit de sortir, et Rosalie peut de nouveau venir dormir avec toi !

Il serra ses parents dans ses bras plus que fortement. Il porta Edward tellement haut que sa tête toucha le lustre au dessus de nous. Nous en avions fini avec les marmonnements frustrés d'Emmett toute les nuits !

Edward me colla contre ses genoux et je laissais ma tête glisser contre son épaule. Il couvrit mon épaule avec ses lèvres, faisant glisser légèrement la bretelle de la robe. Il monta chercher son sac et je l'attendis dans la voiture de mon père. J'avais passé un des meilleurs noëls de ma vie. Tout le monde parlait, riait et buvait autour d'un bon repas. Je me glissais à l'arrière avec mon chéri. C'était un peu flippant car il y avait la grille entre nous. Je savais maintenant ce que ressentait une personne suspecte. Mon père s'installa devant la télé pour feuilleter le livre sur l'histoire du baseball offert par Emmett et Edward. Il déposa son sac sur son lit et sortit une boite entouré de papier. Nous échangeâmes nos cadeaux en rougissant avant de déchirer l'emballage très rapidement. C'était un CD. Il n'y avait pas de titre, rien. J'allais le mettre dans le lecteur CD, mais il ne voulait pas que je l'écoute en sa présence. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il lise le carnet devant moi. J'embarquais le lecteur CD dans la salle de bain et mis le CD. Je me déshabillais quand son doux ténor me fit sursauter.

- Je n'avais pas d'idée de ce que je pouvais t'offrir pour 40 dollars. Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais la musique, et que j'étais musicien. Je me suis remis à la composition durant ces dernières semaines. Tout les pièces que tu va entendre, c'est toi, et toi seule qui me les à inspiré. Tu es ma muse. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Les titres ne sont pas très originaux. Bella's Lullaby. My Dear Bella. My Angel Bella. My lovely Bella. Je montais le son au maximum et me glissais sous l'eau de la douche. Quand le piano retentit dans la minuscule pièce, j'ai failli pleurer. Les notes étaient douces et tendres et reflétaient toujours l'amour constant qu'il m'offrait. J'eus l'impression que ses notes glissaient comme de l'eau sur mon corps.

**Edward POV.**

Quand sa silhouette disparut dans l'encadrement, je m'empressais d'ouvrir ce carnet.

'Tu dois sans doute me prendre pour une personne egocentrique, ce que je ne suis absolument pas. Tout les jours, tu essayes de me parler de mon passé, de mes gouts. J'ai tout mis dans ce carnet. Tu pourras rajouter des choses si tu veux.'

Je tournais les pages et à chaque fois, je découvrais de nouvelles choses. Son animal préféré. Ses 10 plats préférés. Ses 10 pays favoris. Et tout ce qu'elle détestait. Quand elle arriva au coin photo, les souvenirs refluèrent instantanément. Ce petit ange brun me revint en tête. Je pouvais la voir évoluer en direct. De tout bébé, elle passa à l'âge de 4 ans, puis 7 ans…

La fin me perturba plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait écrit en en-tête. 'Ma vie avant toi'. On voyait une ado sombre, qui voulait se fondre dans la masse, faire comme tout le monde. Elle voulait être une ombre. Elle détournait son regard de l'objectif, comme si elle avait honte. Tout autour, elle avait écrit ses pensées de l'époque. 'Marre de cette vie de merde… J'ai envie de partir… Emmett à raison, je terminerai vieille fille… Pourquoi es-tu parti… Edward m'a enfin remarqué aujourd'hui…' Des choses pessimistes. En contraste, il y avait, sur la page droite. 'Ma vie avec toi'. Et là, elle souriait franchement à l'objectif. Elle avait une robe rose fuchsia et elle était maquillée. Son regard me sondait à travers le papier. Autour, son écriture douce disait 'J'adore la douceur de ses lèvres… Sa peau à un gout de paradis… Je n'avais jamais imaginé sa maison comme ça… Je ne croyais pas que tout ça allait se réaliser…'

La dernière ligne indiquait : 'Grace à toi, je suis devenu une femme. Je suis belle. J'ai plus confiance en moi. Tu as révolutionné ma vie Edward. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Je ne le supporterais pas.' Elle sortit de la salle de bain, les yeux rouges. Mes compositions l'avaient fait pleurer. Je ne croyais pas ça possible. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et colla son front contre le mien.

- Merci murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as aimé ?

- C'était magnifique. Et mon cadeau ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé. Je ne te laisserais plus devenir comme ça. Je montrais l'avant dernière photo. Je te le promets. J'embrassais ses douces lèvres et elle décala les siennes contre mon oreille.

- Troisième étape. Les caresses sans les sous-vêtements. Tu veux bien ? Je hochais la tête et elle ouvrit lentement ma chemise.

* * *

A samedi prochain pour la suite ! Donnez moi votre avis !

ROBisous =)


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! La barre des 600 à été dépassée ! WAHOUUUUUUUU ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Voila le premier vrai lemon de l'histoire. Donnez-moi votre avis !

Samantha : Voila la suite tant attendu ! Merci pour ta review !

brune59 : Salut ! Mes vacances étaient super, merci ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de couper ici ! Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Aussidagility : C'est vrai, un homme ne doit jamais nous voir en position de faiblesse… lol Merci pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Je pense aussi à Yiruma. Rivers flows in you, et peut-être Moonlight… Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi ! Bisous, merci pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Pour avoir testé la fracture du poignet quand j'étais petite, je me rappelle que ça faisait super mal ! Lol. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de rêver que l'on veut un plâtre… lol Bisous, merci pour ta review !

fo7 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les deux chapitres ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré Harry Potter, je n'ai juste pas aimé l'endroit où ils ont coupé ! Merci pour tes deux review ! Bises

samantha : Je vais peut-être faire évoluer son fantasme, je ne sais pas encore ! Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review !

Les perso. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je renversais les rôles pour que Bella soit allongé sur le lit.

- Attends ! Elle sortit d'en dessous de mon corps et ouvrit sa commode. Elle en sortit quatre bougies qu'elle dispersa autour de nous. Elle attrapa un briquet pour tout allumer et éteignit la lampe.

- Je trouve que c'est plus… romantique… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et en rougissant. Elle en profita pour m'allonger sur le lit et elle commença à ouvrir ma chemise. Aujourd'hui, tu passes en premier !

Dés qu'elle enlevait un bouton, elle embrassait toute ma peau disponible. Quand elle arriva au bas de mes boutons, je me relevais et enlevais ma chemise. Elle la lança sur la chaise de son bureau et s'allongea sur moi pour m'embrasser. Mon soldat avait bien compris ce qui allait se dérouler et il était… plus que prêt !

Elle défit ma braguette et descendit jusqu'à mes chevilles. Elle tira vers le bas et j'étais déjà un peu plus à l'aise avec ma bosse. Elle se tortillait sur elle, ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Tu veux que… Je le retire ? Demandai-je en mettant mes mains sur l'élastique de mon sous vêtements et en voyant son regard gêné.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas… Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et une lueur de panique traversa ses pupilles. Moi, j'étais rouge, car elle était la première fille (hormis ma mère) à me voir dans mon plus simple appareil. Elle baissa son regard jusqu'à mon intimité et le remonta aussi sec.

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, ça tire mais ça s'arrête là. Ca va ?

- J'essaye juste de me remettre de la taille et de… la grosseur… Elle rougit comme une tomate. Je devais être dans le même état qu'elle.

- Montre-moi ! Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

- Te montrer quoi ?

- Comment tu... te sers de ta main… Elle détourna la tête. J'attrapais sa main et mis la mienne par-dessus. Je poussais jusqu'à ce que sa peau entre en contact avec ma verge. Je courbais ses doigts et lui intimais le va-et-vient. Elle s'allongea à coté de moi et je la laissais faire.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je.

- C'est incroyablement chaud, doux et… dur. Elle rougissait toute les deux minutes. C'était adorable. Elle accéléra ses va-et-vient et passa son pouce sur mon gland. Je sifflais.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Non ! C'est très agréable quand tu passes ta main. Elle se replaça comme avant et continua.

- Tu aimes quand je fais ça ? Elle repassa son pouce plusieurs fois.

- Oui… Oui… Ma voix devenait presque un murmure. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'étais au bord de la jouissance. Deux minutes plus tard, je me mordais la lèvre et murmurai son nom : Bellllllaaa en me déversant sur mon ventre.

- Alors ? Je me suis bien débrouillé pour une première fois ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ma chérie… C'était fantastique. Je l'embrassais tendrement et attrapais des mouchoirs pour m'essuyer. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et attrapais la ceinture de son peignoir. Je la dénouais lentement, lui laissant la possibilité de m'arrêter si jamais elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour ce soir. Elle ne dit rien et je regardais le corps d'une déesse. De ma déesse. Elle gardait la tête haute, elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Je pris son menton et la forçait.

- Ton corps est magnifique Bella.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui ! Tes seins sont un appel aux caresses les plus tendres. Ta peau blanche et laiteuse est comparable à celle d'un ange. Incapable d'en dire plus, de peur de paraitre trop vulgaire, je me soulevais pour faire glisser sur ses épaules le peignoir blanc. Je mis un bras autour de sa taille et me soulevais pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je m'installais confortablement sur elle et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Je respirais son odeur de fraise, plus forte car elle venait de se laver, mélangée avec autre chose. Une fragrance douce et entêtante…

Je descendis mon visage vers sa poitrine tenue vers moi et pour moi. Je me décalais à droite et récupérais le petit bout de chair rose qui me narguait. Ma langue le tortilla pendant que la personne sous moi faisait la même chose. Ma main gauche alla, elle aussi, récupérer l'autre chair rosé que ma bouche n'avait pas encore goutée. Je mordis un peu de peau, et elle bloqua ses mains dans mes mèches désordonnées, tirant plus ou moins fortement, selon la torture que je lui infligeais. Je changeai de coté pour que le coté gauche ne soit pas jaloux du droit. Ce dernier était rouge après que je lui ais infligée mon traitement. Je m'employais donc à rééditer ma tache.

Apres plusieurs minutes d'effort, je descendis vers son nombril, où l'odeur entetante qui montait tout à l'heure était beaucoup plus forte. Je compris alors que c'était l'odeur de son désir. Elle créait cette fragrance quand j'étais près d'elle. Je ne me lasserais jamais de sentir cela. J'allais torturer son nombril, elle adorait quand je faisais ça. Je me demandais s'il était trop tôt pour que j'essaye le plaisir buccal. Je ne voulais pas la choquer. Je décidais de revenir m'allonger pres d'elle et de faire descendre ma main. Ma main passa par-dessus son mont de Vénus et alla s'échouer vers son intimité. J'hésitais avant de me lancer. Je passais mes doigts sur ses lèvres intimes, avant d'aller vers sa vulve et son clitoris. Je trouvais le petit morceau de chair et décidais de m'attarder dessus.

Mon pouce fit de petit cercle autour. La merveilleuse femme allongée à coté de moi avait fermé les yeux, pour mieux ressentir et contrôler l'avalanche de sensations nouvelles que son corps découvrait. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper par moment des gémissements. Je jaugeais sa réaction, et lentement, mon index s'approcha de son entrée. Je le fis entrer en elle lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et me regarda. Je bloquais mon doigt en elle. J'étais surement allée trop long pour une première fois. J'allais le retirer quand, brutalement, elle bloqua mon poignet.

- Continue… dit-elle, la voix rauque.

Je remis mon index et pour la première fois, je me rendis compte à quel point sa chaleur était étouffante, l'humidité oppressante. Bella me regardait dans les yeux, de ses yeux noirci par le plaisir. Je fis plusieurs allée et venus en elle. Ses gémissements était de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus forts surtout. Heureusement que Charlie, à l'étage en dessous, regardait le football américain en criant après les joueurs !

Ses muscles internes commencèrent à se refermer autour de moi avec puissance. Elle me regarda avec un air qui disait 'je vais bientôt venir, aide-moi'. J'attendis que ses muscles emprisonnent entièrement mon doigt et l'embrassais. Son gémissement mourut sur mes lèvres. J'en profitais pour retirer mon index et la laissait respirer.

- Wahou ! Elle essayait encore de se remettre. C'était puissant ! Son front était couvert de sueur.

- J'espère pouvoir te faire vivre d'autre moment semblable à celui-ci.

- Je l'espere également. Je pris mon pyjama et m'habillais pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Nous soufflâmes les bougies et je la calais contre moi avant de m'endormir. La chambre était remplie d'une odeur entêtante. L'odeur mêlée de nos désirs.

Je me levais vers 9 heures 30. La maison était encore silencieuse. J'avais entendu mon beau-père se coucher vers 2 heures 20 du matin. Bella commençait à s'agiter contre moi. J'en déduis qu'il me restait encore une dizaine de minutes. Je descendis nous préparer un petit-déjeuner. Je remontais tout dans la chambre. Ma belle était déjà levée. Elle me cherchait du regard, paniquant car je n'étais pas là. Elle souffla de soulagement en me voyant et nous mangeâmes tranquillement, elle dans mes bras.

- Tu fais quoi le soir du 31 ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Alice fait une grande fête à la villa. Tu es invité bien évidemment. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Avec mon père, on va jusqu'à La Push, pour écouter les légendes Quileute jusqu'à minuit. C'est ouvert à tout le monde. Apres, on dort avec toute la tribu autour du feu.

- Vous dormez à la belle étoile en plein décembre ?

- La falaise est abritée du vent. Il fait très doux. J'en conclus que nous ne passerons pas le nouvel an ensemble ? Sa voix était pleine de tristesse.

- Alice me tuerait si je ne participe pas à cette fête. Ton père aussi.

- Oui. Le sujet fut clos. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que son père se lève.

Je l'emmenais à la villa en début d'après-midi. Avec ma sœur, mon beau-frère, Angela et Ben, nous fîmes des révisons pour le bac blanc qui s'approchait trop rapidement de nous. Nous fimes plusieurs groupes. Ben et Bella révisait la philo. Angela et Jasper, la biologie. Et moi et ma sœur choisîmes les mathématiques. Durant deux heures trente, nos voix se mélangèrent. J'entendais parler d'Aristote à ma droite, de photosynthèse à ma gauche, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'expliquer à ma sœur comment faire une interpolation linéaire.

Vers 16 heures 30, ma petite sœur descendit. Et les choses s'accélérèrent brutalement.

- Edward, je ne me sens pas bien… Elle s'approcha de moi en pyjama. Elle était toute pale et elle transpirait. Satané grippe.

- Tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Je passais ma main sur son front. Elle était brulante. Je la portais jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapais le thermomètre. 40.9°C. Ca, ce n'est pas bon du tout !

- Alice, viens là s'il te plait. Ma sœur me rejoignit dans la cuisine et je lui tendis le résultat.

- On fait quoi ? Demandai-je. Papa est pas là, il est à l'hôpital, et maman à Seattle.

- On l'emmène aux urgences. Nessie agrippa violement le haut de mon pull. Déshabille-là, je vais chercher ses fringues.

Je commençais à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama en coton.

- Edward, je ne me sens pas bien, répéta-t-elle.

- Je sais ma puce. On va t'emmener voir papa, il ferra quelque chose. Brutalement, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se ramollit entre mes mains.

-Nessie ? NESSIE ! Merde ! Je tremblais de tous mes muscles. Elle faisait des convulsions sur la table de la cuisine.

Tout le monde rappliqua autour de moi. Angela ferma les yeux et se cacha dans l'épaule de Ben. Bella retenait ses sanglots. Jasper regardait la scène surréaliste. Alice ramena ses fringues et ce fut elle qui réagit en premier. Elle attrapa le téléphone et appela notre dernier secours. Papa.

- …

- Nessie tremble toute seule sur la table ! Viens !

- …

- Ok. Elle reposa le téléphone et se dirigea vers l'évier et attrapa un vieux torchon. Elle l'inonda d'eau froide avant de l'essorer. Elle le mit sur le front de ma sœur.

- Papa arrive, mais avant, il faut essayer de refroidir son corps lentement ! Elle appliquait de temps en temps l'eau froide sur elle. Elle tremblait de moins en moins. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas énorme et mon père fendit la troupe amassé dans la cuisine. Il récupéra le linge humide d'Alice et entoura complètement le corps de sa fille. Je lui tendis le thermomètre et il partit dans sa chambre pour la soigner.

Plus personne ne parlait. L'ambiance qui régnait il y a moins de 20 minutes était terminé.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? Proposa Alice. Tout le monde acquiesça et elle sortit la bouteille de Coca. Elle en servit de grand verre à tout le monde. Angela et Ben partirent 30 minutes plus tard, pour nous laisser en famille. Jasper prit soin de ramener Bella. Nous voulions rester auprès de notre sœur. On savait que c'était chose courante chez les nourrissons, mais c'est toujours impressionnant de le voir en vrai.

**Bella POV**

Jasper me déposa 20 minutes plus tard devant chez moi. Je rentrais et prit une longue douche chaude pour me remettre de ce que j'avais vu. Mon cœur battait à vive allure. Je décidais d'arrêter d'y penser, au risque de faire plein de cauchemarda cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas revoir son petit corps nu tremblant comme s'il était possédé sur cette table de bois. Je décidai de me vider l'esprit en faisant un truc qui me détendait : le ménage. Durant deux heures, j'ai passé le balai, j'ai fait la poussière, j'ai lavé le sol… Et j'eus même le temps de faire le repas ! Je fouillais dans les placards pour retrouver les deux sacs de couchage. Je la tapais dehors et les lavais à la main rapidement.

Edward m'envoya un message le soir. Sa petite sœur était remise de ses émotions. Carlisle avait prit un congé pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il passa me voir le lendemain. Nous continuâmes nos révisions tout les deux. Il était toujours inquiet, guettant un message d'Alice pour savoir s'il y avait un problème avec sa petite sœur. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il repartit vers 19 heures 30, au moment où mon père rentrait.

Il ne revint pas me voir jusqu'au 30. Alice organisait la soirée du 31. Il n'avait pas insisté pour que je vienne avec lui. Il avait peut-être envie de renouer des contacts avec son ancien groupe d'amis. Je ne sais pas. Nous voulûmes faire une découverte, mais mon père rentra plus tôt du travail. Edward était torse nu. J'étais juste vêtu de mes sous-vêtements. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rhabiller. Je me glissais sous ma couverture, Edward à coté de moi. Il nous regarda. Edward totalement habillé, moi absolument pas. Je mentis en disant que j'avais mal au ventre. Charlie partit et Edward attendit une dizaine de minutes que la bête veuille bien se calmer.

Le lendemain, il ne passa même pas me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il devait aider Alice et Emmett pour la soirée. Papa et moi allâmes plus tôt à la réserve. Il aida les hommes à préparer le feu, pendant que je faisais la baby-sitter de Jacob. Il était adorable. Il avait été mon rayon de soleil quand les J2MSRE2 me torturaient. Tous les jours, j'allais chez lui pour m'occuper de lui. Il jouait à la moto. Je lui avais appris à faire du vélo. J'avais d'ailleurs fini aux urgences. Je poussais son vélo et mon pied avait buté contre une pierre. Jacob avait continué son œuvre alors que je m'étalais de tout mon long. Tête la première sur un gros rocher. J'avais compris ma douleur se jour-là !

Vers 20 heures, les hommes apportèrent la nourriture. Nous devions être une quarantaine autour du feu. Jacob se cala dans mes bras pendant que je faisais cuire sur le feu déjà imposant des saucisses pour lui et pour moi. Mon père mit une couverture sur mes épaules et tordit un cintre pour en faire une broche. Jacob mangeait plus que moi. C'était impressionnant. Une voiture se gara vers chez Billy. Une Volvo.

Edward sortit avec souplesse de l'habitacle. Il apporta plusieurs couvertures et s'approcha du groupe. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, à part moi.

- Bella ! La saucisse brule ! La voix de Jake me sortit de ma transe. Je retirais la viande carbonisée du feu. Jacob planta un autre bout de viande sur la pique et je la remis sur le feu.

- Il y a encore de la place ? Demanda le doux ténor derrière moi.

- Je t'en prie. Il posa une couverture sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur dessus. Je lui tendis la viande et la pique et il fit cuire sa nourriture.

Vers 22 heures, Billy commença à raconter les légendes. Tout le monde était attentif. Je les connaissais par cœur. Je venais ici depuis toujours. Edward s'était glissé derrière moi. Il avait mit sa tête sur mon épaule et me serrais contre lui. Il écoutait avec attention, il était fasciné par la voix rauque de Billy racontant les histoires de ces ancêtres loup.

- Une nouvelle année va commencer ! Visages pales, prenez garde ! Elle serra remplie de bonheur pour certains et de désespoir pour d'autre. Richesse, amour et santé ne valent rien sans connaissance. Réfléchissez à cette parole. Tout le monde applaudit Billy. Il fit une petite révérence avant de faire le compte à rebours.

- 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… BONNE ANNEE !

Les voix se répercutèrent sur la mer en dessous de nous. Jacob me planta un baiser sonore sur la joue. Je lui souhaitais une bonne et heureuse année avant de me tourner vers mon chéri.

- Bonne année ma chérie !

- Bonne année mon cœur ! Il m'embrassa sur la falaise de La Push, sous les étoiles et la lune pleine.

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ? Vous avez aimez ce premier lemon ? Dites-moi tout !

Vous voudriez qu'il reste combien de chapitres à cette histoire ?

A samedi prochain pour la suite !

Plein de Bisous ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour bonjour ! Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Ça fait plaisir de voir le nombre augmenter à chaque chapitre ! Je vous annonce que, pour celle ayant suivi ma première fic Partir pour revenir, j'ai publié la suite ! L'histoire s'appelle 'Ne plus jamais Partir'. Je n'en parle pas plus, tout ce que vous voudrez savoir est écrit là-bas !

brune59 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que ce lemon t'ai plu ! Merci de lire mes deux fics ! Je ne parle pas de la 4eme base, ils en parlent dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

aussidagility : Fait exprès est un bien grand mot. A la base, ce n'était même pas voulu ! Mais tout le monde l'aime un peu plus maintenant ! L'opération à marcher chez toi ? Merci pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Contente que mon choix te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédant ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine également !

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je fis de la place dans mon sac de couchage et me calais dans les bras d'Edward. Il me serra fort contre lui, me réchauffant par la même occasion. Je m'endormis quelques minutes après que sa respiration soit faible.

Je me réveillais en sentant un courant d'air. Edward s'était levé et était assis sur la falaise, contemplant le vide. Tout le monde dormait. Je me sortis de mon sac et le rejoignis. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- C'est juste moi, chuchotai-je.

- Je regardais le lever du soleil. Le premier de l'année. Les couleurs sont magnifiques. Orange, jaune, une pointe de rose et le bleu restant de la nuit. Je m'assis à coté de lui, lui prenant la main pour la réchauffer entre les miennes.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à la soirée d'Alice hier soir ?

- Pour deux raisons : la première, je me sentais seul loin de toi, et la seconde, Tanya et sa bande se sont incrustés à la soirée. J'ai préféré partir te rejoindre plutôt que de créer un problème. Il me cala dans ses bras et nous regardâmes le lever de soleil. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se levais et allais chercher le petit-déjeuner. Jacob nous apporta un chocolat chaud et des gâteaux. Il s'assit avec nous pour manger avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour courir et jouer sur la plage en contre-bas.

J'aidais tout le monde à replier les sacs de couchage, à mettre la nourriture aux frigos et à nettoyer la falaise. Edward aidait Charlie à éteindre le feu. Ce travail dura toute la matinée. Le meilleur ami de mon père nous garda à manger avec Edward. Sue fit un truc simple : des raviolis maison. Ils étaient délicieux. Comme à dit mon père : même ma mère qui est italienne n'en fait pas de meilleurs ! L'après-midi Charlie prit dans sa voiture Billy, Sue et Jacob. Edward et moi les suivîmes pour aller souhaiter une bonne année à toute la famille Cullen.

La maison était dans un état incroyable. Un ouragan aurait fait les mêmes dégâts. Alice et Rosalie rangeaient tant bien que mal le désastre, pendant qu'Esmée faisait la morale aux deux filles.

Edward et moi, par solidarité, ramassâmes les canettes de bières et les bouteilles de Vodka qui jonchaient le sol. Emmett et Jasper descendirent quelques minutes plus tard et Edward les aida à remettre les canapés et les tables à la bonne place. Deux heures de travail fut nécessaire avant de rejoindre la famille dans la cuisine. Edward me prit sur ses genoux, comme toujours. Je luttais avec difficulté contre le sommeil qui me gagnait petit à petit. La lutte fut courte, et je m'endormis au moment où Billy parlait d'un nouveau coin de pêche qu'il avait trouvé.

Je fis le même rêve que d'habitude, celui de la Saint-Valentin. Nous étions toujours en train de nous déshabiller. Il tortura ma poitrine par-dessus le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin et son entre-jambe se colla au mien. Sa bosse était plus qu'énorme, et je me demandais brutalement si j'allais pouvoir l'accueillir. J'aurais surement mal, même très mal. Mais j'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais, plus rien ne comptait.

Il me déshabilla en moins de deux minutes et sortit un briquet. Il alluma plein de bougies dans ma chambre, que je n'avais pas vue. Les ombres se reflétaient sur nos corps, tout paraissait plus grand autour de moi. Il glissa sa main vers mon centre et deux doigts se glissèrent en moi facilement. J'essayais, sous les vagues de plaisir, d'enlever la chemise de mon amant. Sans succès.

- Edward, arrête. Je suis prête. Il retira ses doigts dégoulinant de cyprine et se déshabilla prestement. Comme la semaine dernière, sa grandeur et son épaisseur me choqua. Il prit un préservatif et l'enfila d'un mouvement souple. Il embrassa mon front avant de demander.

- Je peux y aller ?

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'environnement. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. Les discussions s'étaient tus et je me penchais pour regarder le réveil. 19 heures 23. J'avais dormi presque trois heures. Je descendis au salon parler avec Esmée. Elle donnait des médicaments à Nessie.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle

- Comme un bébé merci !

- Si tu veux te préparer un truc à manger, j'ai sorti ce qu'il faut pour te faire un sandwich. Je te laisse faire, je vais coucher la petite !

Je fis un sandwich simple : jambon fromage. Je le dévorais avec appétit quand Esmée redescendit.

- Edward est parti avec Emmett. On nous a volé des affaires, et ils font le tour des invités.

- Ah d'accord.

- J'ai parlé avec ton père. Par rapport à Kate.

- Alors ?

- Il va l'inviter à diner. Demain soir. Il faudrait que tu ailles l'aider, pour préparer le repas. Il à oublier de te le dire.

- J'irais vers 14 heures. Ça te dérange si…

- Reste autant que tu veux ma chérie.

- Merci Esmée.

- On ne veut que le bonheur de ton père. Il a trop souffert. Toi aussi, mais tu as trouvé le bonheur avec Edward et Alice.

- Je leur en serais reconnaissant toute ma vie. Ils m'ont fait sortir de ma bulle.

- Et tu as été bénéfique pour Ed. Je n'aimais pas qu'il traine avec son ancien groupe. Ils ne se correspondaient pas. Ce groupe, c'est plus des gens qui ressemblent à Emmett. Des gens qui aiment sortir, fumer, boire et toutes autres conneries de votre âge. Mais Edward n'est pas comme ça. Il est plus posé, plus calme et plus réfléchis. Comme toi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi maman ! Le ténor d'Edward me fit sursauter.

- Ben maintenant tu le sais !

- Si tu pouvais me faire des éloges de ce style plus souvent…

- Attention aux chevilles Ed ! Là, ce fut le tour d'Emmett.

- Vous avez retrouvé ma statuette ? demanda Esmée, pleine d'espoir.

- Tiens, la voilà ! Elle sauta au cou de ces deux fils. C'était le fils Teomo qui l'a pris par erreur.

- Merci les garçons ! Edward brisa, au bout de quelques minutes, l'étreinte de sa mère. Il me serra contre son torse avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Nous nous changeâmes prestement. Je dus emprunter une nuisette à Alice car j'avais oublié d'en prendre une à la maison. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre quand sa voix retentit.

- Bella ?

- Mmmh ? Répondis-je.

- Il faut que je te parle. Je me tendis contre son torse.

- Que-ce-passe-t-il ?

- Détends-toi, je ne veux pas rompre. J'expirais un grand coup. J'avais retenu ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte.

- Alors ?

- Je t'ai entendue dans ton sommeil. Tout à l'heure. Mes joues me chauffèrent et je décidais de lui faire face. Je sentis son regard dans le noir.

- J'ai parlé de quoi ? J'essayais d'être le plus possible détaché de la situation.

- Tu parlais de la quatrième étape. MERDE !

- Et ? L'incitai-je à continuer.

- Tu voulais la passer le 14 février. C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons que… La date est suffisamment éloignée pour que nous puissions prendre notre temps. Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu trouves que c'est trop loin ? Trop proche ? Tu veux aller plus lentement ? Je me montais la tête comme une dingue.

- Ma puce, calme-toi. Je trouve aussi que la date est parfaite. Nous pourrons repousser ou avancer cette date si nous ne nous en sentons pas capable. Nous avons encore un mois et quatorze jours.

- Donc on garde cette date ? Demandai-je.

- On garde la date ! Il m'embrassa calmement pendant plusieurs minutes. A côté de nous, nous entendions un autre couple qui fête la nouvelle année. Nous nous endormîmes front contre front, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un rayon de soleil perçait entre les rideaux bleus. Son visage était toujours collé contre le mien, et je profitais de l'occasion pour le détailler (encore). Ces cheveux aplatis à cause du sommeil. Ses sourcils broussailleux qui auraient rendu n'importe qui semblable à un Cro-Magnon, alors que chez lui, cela ajoutait de la virilité. Ses paupières cachant ses pupilles vertes aussi puissantes que des rayons x, capable de sonder les tréfonds de votre âme. Son nez fin taillé, comme tout son visage, dans du marbre. Ses lèvres pleines que j'adorais embrassé à longueur de temps. Sa mâchoire carré, qui le rendait incroyablement populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Il était plus de 10 heures du matin quand il ouvrit les yeux.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes ? demanda-t-il

- Depuis neuf heures trente à peu près. Je l'embrassais délicatement. Ce baiser prit de l'ampleur rapidement, il me surplomba et se colla contre moi. Je pouvais très bien sentir sa bosse contre mon ventre.

- Je peux essayer un truc ?

- Vas-y.

- Si je te choque, n'hésite pas à me le dire, d'accord ?

- Pas de souci !

Il se glissa sur mon corps, sa tête disparu entre les couvertures. Je la sentis sur mon nombril et sur mon bas-ventre.

- Tu n'as pas chaud ? Demandai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit-il, sa voix étouffé par les couvertures. Ses mains attrapèrent mon shorty bleu et je pus le voir voler à travers la chambre. Ses doigts allèrent directement caresser mes plis de plus en plus humides. Son pouce fit de petits cercles sur mon bouton de chair. Mes doigts agrippèrent sa couette. Sa torture avait commencé il y a moins de cinq minutes, pourtant, j'étais déjà en proie à un désir démesuré.

- Maintenant, si ce que je fais te dérange ou te choque, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterais derechef, dit sa voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Un souffle d'air chaud effleura mes cuisses. Il se détendait avant sa tache mystérieuse. Une chose humide caressa mon centre. Je me tendis brusquement et cette chose s'enleva.

- Ça te gêne ?

- Non, j'ai été surprise. C'est… Ta langue que j'ai sentie ? Il mit un temps interminable à répondre.

- Oui.

Il reposa sa langue sur ma féminité. C'était… extrêmement doux, moins brutal qu'avec ses doigts. Un effleurement à rendre dingue n'importe qui. Mon clitoris se retrouva enfermé entre deux choses molles. Ces lèvres. Il se mit à mordiller mon clitoris, doucement.

- Ohhhhhhhhh… Ohhhhhhhhh… Edward c'est trop bon ! Murmurai-je avec peine. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, pour que j'évite de trop bouger. J'étais prisonnière de ces caresses. Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

**POV Carlisle.**

Allons voir comment va la petite puce ! L'état de Nessie s'est amélioré depuis la semaine dernière, mais on ne sait jamais.

J'arrivais sur le palier, croisant Alice et Jasper, toujours très complice. Puis j'entendis des bruits bizarres venant de ma gauche. Je m'approchais de l'endroit quand je reconnus la voix de Bella.

- Edward… Oui… Con…Continue… C'est trop…

Je m'éloignais à grande vitesse de leur vie privée, pour entrer dans la chambre enfantine de Nessie. Au moins elle, elle ne sort pas encore avec un garçon ! Je pris le thermomètre et l'allongeai sur son ancienne table à langer. La fière retombait progressivement. Mardi, elle devrait pouvoir retourner à l'école. Je redescendis voir ma femme en train de cuisiner.

- Alors, comment elle va ?

- Mieux. Gardons-la encore lundi à la maison, et c'est bon. Je crois qu'il faudrait que j'aie une conversation avec notre dernier fils.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai… malencontreusement écouté leur vie… privée et

- Carlisle ! Ne me dis pas que tu écoutes aux portes ! Tu as tenu le même discours quand tu as appris pour Alice et Jasper !

- Je te jure, ce n'était pas volontaire ! Je ne voulais pas entendre !

- Comme pour ta fille ?

- Exactement ! N'empêche, je suis persuadé qu'ils sont actifs ! Et c'est toi qui m'as fait une crise pour que j'aille parler à Emmett ! Nos enfants doivent être logés à la même enseigne !

**Emmett POV**

Elle fait chier ! Elle aurait dut acheter des capotes ! Je lui avais même filé l'argent bordel ! Trouver une pharmacie ouverte le 2, c'est comme essayer de trouver une buche le jour de noël ! Je garais la Jeep derrière la voiture de Jasper avant de courir me mettre au chaud ! _Y'en a un autre qui va être au chaud dans peu de temps_. Je gravis les escaliers en passant par le rez-de-chaussée. Les parents se disputaient.

- Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont actifs ! Papa parle d'Edward ? Edward, actif ? Je me retenus de rire. Je continuais mon ascension et traversais le deuxième étage, quand j'entendis des bruits étranges.

- Edward… Continue… Tes lèvres… Ta bouche… C'est divin ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS !

J'aurais une discussion avec mon petit frère.

**Bella POV**

OH MY GOD ! Était le seul truc cohérant que mon cerveau pensait à l'heure actuelle. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je savais juste que… c'était divin !

Sa langue tournoyait lentement sur mes plis, les frottant comme pour me rendre folle. Folle de plaisir. Il joignit le geste à la parole si je puis dire, car, ses lèvres frottaient mon clitoris et un de ses doigts me pénétra, faisant frotter mes plis autour de son index.

Je savais que je gémissais, je devais même parler, mais personnellement je ne savais pas ce que je disais. J'étais trop concentrée sur mon entrejambe. Je sentais déjà que je me refermais autour de son doigt. Il décida de faire accélérer les choses en rajoutant un cavalier à l'index. Ce fut trop. Je mordis la couette pour étouffer mon cri qui aurait interpelé jusqu'au habitant de New-York. Il continua de lécher ce qui je lui donnais involontairement. Il devait se régaler car il sortit de dessous la couette plusieurs minutes après mon orgasme. Il était rouge à cause de la chaleur.

- Désolé pour la couette, dis-je, en lui montrant le bout mordu.

- C'est rien. Tu as aimé ? Il me calla contre lui.

- Tu me demandes si j'ai aimé ? Edward ! C'était… fantastique, merveilleux…

- Jouissif ? Ajouta-t-il

- Oui ! C'était putain de jouissif !

- Ca veut dire que je me débrouille pas trop mal !

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te rendre la politesse, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Bella. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me fasses par la suite un plaisir buccal. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie. Et je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais la chose. La prochaine fois, j'enlèverais la couverture, et je pourrais enfin voir ton visage foudroyé par l'orgasme. Ok ?

- Pas de problème. On frappa à notre porte, puis aux deux autres en face de nous. Ça voulait dire : le repas est prêt.

Nous nous habillâmes prestement et rejoignîmes la table. Esmée et Carlisle nous regardaient bizarrement. Emmett également. On s'est mal habillé tout à l'heure ? Je baissais le regard devant le leur trop insistant. Je ne cessais de regarder les lèvres de mon amant en face de moi, qui m'avait donné tant de plaisir tout à l'heure et je me mis à rougir. Je décidais de partir aider mon père plus tôt que prévu. Plus vite parti, plus vite revenu !

**POV Edward**

L'odeur de son désir était partout dans la chambre. J'avais encore son gout sur mes lèvres et dans ma bouche. Elle était délicieuse. Sucrée, douce, pleine de volupté. Je contemplais la marque de sa dentition encore présente sur la couette quand Emmett passa la porte.

- Salut frangin !

- Salut ! Il ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de moi

- Tu as un problème ? Demandai-je

- Je dois faire mon rôle et t'éduquer convenablement.

- T'as fumé quoi il y a deux jours ? C'est encore présent on dirait.

- Il faut que je t'enseigne le… cunni ! Je t'ai entendu ce matin avec Bella ! Papa aussi d'ailleurs. Maman est au courant.

- Oh Emmett ! Je ne veux rien savoir là-dessus ! Je sais… m'y prendre alors évitons cette conversation qui sera gênante pour moi !

- Non tu ne sais pas t'y prendre ! S'il est bien fait, elle ne doit pas être en état de parler normalement ! Alors je vais t'expliquer.

Durant vingt minutes, il m'expliqua comment faire un cunnilingus correct. Toutes les techniques de langues et toutes les manières possibles pour qu'elle jouisse plus rapidement. Même si cette conversation était gênante, je devais quand même le remercier pour ces conseils.

Il partit non sans un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Ca promettait des week-ends plus que chauds avec Bella de son point de vue !

Je lus le début de Candide, un livre pour la littérature, quand on frappa une nouvelle fois à ma porte. Mon père. Avec une boite de préservatif. J'ai pas fini avec les conversations embarrassantes aujourd'hui…

* * *

J'espère que la discussion Edward/Emmett n'a pas choqué ! La date du 14 février sera probablement avancé, j'espère, je verrais comment l'histoire avancera ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine ! Plein de Bisous !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai eu une semaine chargé, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde ! Je suis extremement pressé, merci à vous tous ! Désolé pour les reviews anonyme, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, j'y répondrais la semaine prochaine ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais...

* * *

**Edward POV**

Il ferma la porte et s'assit à la même place qu'Emmett cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je.

- Bon, je t'ai entendu ce matin, tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin. Donc autant aller rapidement.

- Préservatif, MST, Sida je connais.

- Mais tu connais juste le nom. Je peux ? Il se leva et prit mon ordi portable.

- Vas-y.

Il le mit en marche, en profitant pour regarder mon fond d'écran. Il brancha une clef USB dessus et je savais que l'après-midi allait être long.

**Bella POV.**

Je mis mon tablier et suivis les ordres du chef.

- Tu veux lui faire quoi à manger ?

- Un truc simple et bon.

- Viande en sauce avec des petits poids et des carottes ?

- PARFAIT ! J'attrapais la viande congelé pour la mettre sur le radiateur.

- Bella, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Il me tendit une enveloppe. Trois billets d'avions. Pour Naples. Les trois premières semaines d'aout.

- Papa !

- Histoire de passer un peu de temps avec toi et notre famille avant ton départ pour la Fac. J'ai posé mes vacances au boulot, j'ai appelé mamie, elle est d'accord !

- Mais pourquoi trois billets ?

- J'en ai pris un pour Edward. Mais pas à la même date. En effet, pour deux billets, le départ est le 1er aout, l'autre pour le 11.

- Je veux que tu passes un peu de temps avec ta famille. Juste avec ta famille. Edward viendra, la preuve ! Carlisle et Esmée ne s'y oppose pas. Je te laisserai lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ce soir !

- Merci merci merci ! Je lui fis plein de baisers sur les joues, à tels points qu'elles devinrent rouge.

- Cuisine, femme !

- Je devrais peut-être parler à Kate avant !

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Mon rendez-vous.

- Papa, je te l'ai dit. Je veux ton bonheur ! Et si ton bonheur c'est Kate, je l'accepterais. Ce fut à lui de me serrer contre lui et il chercha dans le buffet du salon. Je lui laissais mettre la table et sortir les bougies. Il était 16 heures quand je mis la viande au four et commençais à éplucher les carottes. Je fis tout cuire et commençais le moelleux au chocolat. Je le laissais cuire à côté de la viande et en profitait pour récupérer des sous-vêtements et un pyjama. Je lui sortis les assiettes et lui préparais la salade. A 17 heures, je lui donnais mes dernières recommandations.

- Tu changes d'assiettes entre l'entrée et le plat ! Et tu m'envoies un texto pour me dire comment ça s'est passé !

- Oui Bella ! Va rejoindre ton jules maintenant !

- D'accord. J'obéis sans me poser de question.

Je repris la route tranquillement. Alice et Jasper s'amusaient avec Nessie. La fièvre de cette dernière baissait de plus en plus. Je montais dans la chambre d'Edward quand j'entendis des bruits bizarres.

**Edward POV**

- Et là, c'est la Gonorrhée. Ça, c'est sa forme dans les cellules. Ca fait plus d'une heure que je regarde un diaporama avec toutes les images cellulaires et les réactions sur le corps de quelqu'un. Je crois que j'avais compris la nécessité de me protéger. Mais il continuait.

- Et ça, c'est les conséquences. Et là, ce fut trop. Je courus dans la salle de bain.

Je dégueulais tout ce que je pouvais dans les toilettes. Mon père restait assis sur mon lit, attendant patiemment que je termine. On frappa à ma porte, papa ouvrit. On se précipita vers moi. Bella.

- Bébé ! Ça va ? Elle attrapa un gant, mit de l'eau froide et le colla contre mon front.

- Ouais, dis-je, la voix rauque. Mon bourreau nous rejoignit.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter là. Mais je serais plus tranquille si vous faisiez une prise de sang. Demain, je commence à 12 heures. Venez ! Le labo n'a rien de spécial en ce moment

- Nous passerons, répondit Bella pour moi.

- On se voit à table pour diner. Diner, quel horreur ! Je me repenchais pour me vider une nouvelle fois. Bella tenait le gant sur ma tête. Je me trainais jusqu'au lit et Bella me suivit. Elle me cala contre elle et me berça tendrement.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Elle sortit une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son jean et me l'a tendis. Un billet d'avion pour Naples ! Cet été !

- Tes parents sont d'accord pour le voyage. Moi, je serais déjà là-bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- On part le premier aout avec mon père. Il veut que je passe un peu de temps avec ma famille et avec lui avant de partir à la Fac. On ne part pas en même temps. Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. Tu veux bien partir avec nous en Italie ? Je la serrais fortement dans mes bras.

- Ton père me fait un magnifique cadeau Bella.

- Ca m'a surpris au début. Tu vas enfin rencontrer toute ma famille !

- Ça te rend si heureuse que ça ?

- Oui !

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. Je me sois tout poisseux.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle rougit et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je, avec un grand sourire.

Je lui tendis la main, elle l'attrapa et je nous dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fermais à clef pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables, comme Emmett. Je tournais le bouton d'eau chaude, qui mettait plusieurs minutes pour arriver dans les conduits. Je me tournais. Elle était déjà en sous-vêtements. Je bandais derechef. Les images de mon père ne m'empêchaient pas de redevenir normal devant le corps de ma déesse. Tremblant, je fis passer mon sweet et mon pull par-dessus ma tête. J'eus un peu plus de mal avec mon jean. Elle attentait que je sois en boxer pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Elle mit ses mains sur les agrafes et je me glissais derrière elle.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Ses bras retombèrent mollement et je la défis de son carcan de couleur blanche avec des fleurs rouges. Je le fis glisser le long de ses épaules et j'en profitais pour prendre ses seins dans mes mains. Je les malaxais tendrement. Sa tête partit en arrière, s'échouant sur mon épaule. Je les relâchais et descendis son shorty. Il tomba à ses chevilles. Elle le retira prestement avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle attrapa mon boxer vert pâle et le descendis jusqu'à mes genoux. La gravité fit le reste. Je pris une nouvelle fois sa main et l'entrainais dans la petite cabine.

Elle se retrouva entre le plastique de la cabine et moi. Je retrouvais entre son corps et la porte. Mon érection était collée contre son ventre. L'eau chaude cascada sur nos corps collés. Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi proches en étant nus. Elle tordit un peu son bras pour attraper mon gant. Elle attrapa mon gel douche à la menthe, en versa bonne dose sur le gant et nettoya mon torse. Une douce odeur de menthe se répandit dans toute la minuscule cabine. Elle descendait lentement sur mon torse. Une longue cascade de mousse témoignait de son passage.

Elle s'agenouilla et le fait de la voir comme ça ne fit qu'accentuer mon érection. Je sais, je suis qu'un putain de pervers. Mais un putain de pervers fou amoureux. Elle nettoya mes jambes entièrement et me fit retourner. Elle fit glisser le gant sur mon dos, lentement. J'entendis un bruit mat, spongieux. Elle avait lâché le gant. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et fis glisser ses mains, avec l'aide du savon, sur mon corps. Elles atterrirent sur mon bas-ventre. Elle passait délicatement sa main sur mon mini-moi avant de refermer ses doigts. Je retenus ma respiration et elle commença de minuscule vas-et-viens. Elle récolta, involontairement, un peu de sperme sur son pouce. Mais elle n'en tenu pas compte. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus grands. Elle approchait de la base. Mes grognements remplissaient la cabine et la pièce. Elle serrait et desserrait sa main, guettant ma réaction. Elle prenait des initiatives. Involontairement, ses longs ongles me touchèrent. Je m'abandonnais aux sensations.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Pardonne-moi !

- Non, au contraire, c'était agréable.

- Mes ongles ?

- Ouuuuiii !

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois. Je me sentais gonfler encore plus entre ses doigts. Ce qui signifiait que la délivrance ne serait pas longue à venir. Sa main gauche prit le relai de la droite et cette dernière essaya de cajoler mes bourses. Elle les pressait entre ses doigts, et ce fut trop.

- Belllllllaaaaa ! Soufflai-je en regardant le plafond. Je me sentis me déverser sur son ventre trois fois de suite. J'attrapais le gant, mis du gel douche et la nettoyais doucement.

- Aujourd'hui, tu sentiras la menthe et la fraise.

- J'aime les mélanges !

Je remis l'eau chaude car ma belle avait la chair de poule. Nous restâmes encore une vingtaine de minutes sous la douche avant de sortir. Bella se rhabilla directement. J'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et sortis un rasoir.

- J'aime bien te voir concentrer. Je voyais en reflet derrière moi les courbes de ma chère et tendre.

Je fis le plus vite possible pour me raser et me rhabillais. Bella m'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus confortable comme ça.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers pour manger. Ma mère nous réquisitionna pour mettre les neuf assiettes. Tout le monde prit sa place habituelle mais Edward ne pus regarder son père dans les yeux. Esmée proposa un bowling avec tout le monde. La famille au grand complet accepta. Elle appela pour réserver une piste pendant que chacun se préparait. Nous prîmes la Jeep de mon frère, avec Alice, Rose, Bella, Jasper et moi. Emmett au volant. Je me retrouvais coincée contre Jasper et Bella.

- Combien de temps tu as survécu à la galerie 'spécial papa' ? Demanda mon frère.

- La galerie 'spécial papa' ? demanda Bella.

- C'est un diaporama que Carlisle à fait pour présenter aux Cullen les dangers de la non contraception, répondit Rosalie. Depuis quand elle est amicale avec Bella ?

- Ahhh.

- Alors ? répéta Emmett

- Jusqu'à la diapo 43.

- Videz vos poches ! cria Rose.

Alice tendit 20 dollars à Rose, Jasper idem, Emmett également.

- Vous avez fait des paris ? Demandai-je

- Ouais. J'avais parié que tu tiendrais jusqu'aux 10 premières diapos, répondit Emmett. Jasper, les 20, Alice, les 30, et Rose dans les 40.

- On voit la confiance.

- Ouais mais cette confiance m'a fait gagner 60 dollars !

Il se gara sur le parking à côté de la berline de mon père. Nous louâmes chacun une paire de chaussures et fîmes des équipes. Nessie ne pouvait pas jouer, mais elle adorait regarder. Fille d'un côté, garçon de l'autre.

- Enjeu ? Demanda Carlisle.

- On met tous 10 dollars. L'équipe gagnante se partagera les 80 dollars. Nous sortîmes tous un billet que nous confiâmes à la trésorière.

Emmett commença. Les quilles volèrent. Mais ma mère était aussi forte que lui, ce qui égalisait les forces. Jasper loupa une bonne partie des quilles, mais réussi quand même à se rattraper. Rose était le total inverse de son frère. Deux strikes pour les filles, un seul pour nous. Mon père rattrapa l'affaire, et Alice, avec sa force de lutin, égala son âme sœur. Il y avait quatre points de différence, en leur faveur.

Ce fut mon tour. Je fis un spare, ce qui fit que nous primes la tête. Bella se lança, les mains moites, tremblante, avec la peur de décevoir ma famille. Elle fit mieux que moi, creusant un écart de plusieurs points. Je la pris sur moi et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Bella, tout le monde se fiche des gagnants ou des perdants. Nous serrons tous gagnants au final. Ne te prends pas la tête. C'est un jeu.

- Ok.

Les filles gagnaient d'une large tête. Mais les garçons se reprirent. Nous fîmes tous un strike, sous le regard ébahi de Rose et de ma mère. Bella n'y arrivait toujours pas. Ma mère lui expliqua calmement, mais elle partait toujours sur la droite.

La partie était toujours indéfinie. Une équipe prenait la tête, puis l'autre l'a rattrapait et ainsi de suite. Au dernier coup, tout était entre les mains de Bella et moi. Je fis un strike, nous faisant prendre la tête d'une trentaine de points. Si Bella faisait un Spare, nous gagnions. Un Strike, les filles gagnaient.

Bella POV

Je pris la boule, tremblante. Je m'avançais vers la piste. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu Bella. Un putain de jeu. Je me plaçais comme Esmée me l'avait enseigné et lançais. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le cri de victoire des garçons… Qui fut celui des filles ! Je m'avançais jusqu'à l'écran, où il y avait écrit STRIKE ! En gros.

Esmée s'avança jusqu'à sa fille qui lui remit l'argent. Elle nous remit 20 dollars chacune. Edward me serra dans ses bras avec fair-play. Contrairement aux autres qui faisaient semblant de faire la tête. Quelque chose vibra entre nous.

- C'est ton portable, m'annonça Edward. Je le sortis de ma poche et ouvrit directement le message de mon père.

_Kate a adoré le repas. Tout était délicieux. Un grand merci au cordon bleu ! Elle m'a embrassé timidement avant de partir. C'est bon signe non ? Je vais diner chez elle vendredi soir._

Je sautais de joie au milieu du bowling et annonçais la bonne nouvelle à mes beaux-parents. Ils furent contents pour mon père et pour moi également.

Je m'endormis directement dans les bras de mon chéri, heureuse que mon père soit heureux. Le lendemain, je passais la matinée dans son lit, blottit dans ses bras. Nous dûmes partir vers 11 heures 45 faire la prise de sang. Mon ventre grognait de faim, il fallait être à jeun pour la prise. Nous suivîmes Carlisle dans une petite pièce avec un fauteuil incliné, un élastique et les aiguilles.

- J'y vais le premier ! annonça Edward en voyant mon teint blafard.

L'infirmière mit le garrot autour de son bras musclé, chercha une veine, qu'elle trouva facilement, et piqua. Je voyais les trois tubes se remplir peu à peu de liquide rouge. Je me retenais de vomir devant cette scène. Elle retira la seringue et plaça un coton imbibé de solution sur l'endroit de la piqure. Je me levais en ayant peur que mes jambes me lâchent et m'assis à la même place qu'Edward. Ce dernier se plaça à ma gauche.

- Bella, ne regarde pas la seringue. Regarde-moi. Je me plongeai dans ses yeux verts et je sentis une légère piqure.

- Quand on aura fini dans quelques minutes, on ira acheter un sandwich chez l'ami de ton père, on le mangera la bas et on rentrera à la villa d'accord ? Je hochais la tête et je sentis qu'on me collait le même coton qu'Edward sur le bras.

- J'aurais vos résultats dans la journée. Edward te les ferra passer demain. Je hochais la tête et courut dehors pour m'aérer. Il m'emmena manger chez Marcus et je passais mon après-midi dans ses bras. A 16 heures, je dus partir pour faire le ménage chez moi.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, le salon était nickel comme un sous-neuf. Je contemplais la beauté du salon quand une petite voix me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Alors, impressionnée ?

- C'est moi ou l'amour te change ?

- L'amour me change. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

- N'aie pas honte papa !

Je montais dans ma chambre pour finir mes devoirs avant la reprise de demain. Edward passa me chercher vers 7 heures 20, comme toujours. Il me tendit le résultat de ma prise de sang hier. Tout était négatif pour les maladies.

- Je suis négatif aussi, me dit-il.

La semaine se passa rapidement. A tel point que, jeudi, j'avais l'impression que nous étions mardi. La raison ? La plupart des profs sont malades, donc, cours annulé, donc, plein d'occasion d'être dans les bras de mon homme. Nous avions décidé, d'un accord commun, de faire les découvertes uniquement le week-end. Sinon, quand nous rentrions du lycée, nous passerions notre temps à nous toucher, à nous caresser…

Son corps m'attirait de plus en plus. Je le voyais nu quand je fermais les yeux, je le voyais nu dans mes rêves. Je devais reprendre de l'alcool pour dormir, pour que mon père ne se doute pas de mes rêves… salaces !

Edward termina à 15 heures, moi à 14. Je l'attendis à la bibliothèque, révisant mon bac blanc de mathématiques durant une heure. Il passa me chercher, puis il alla chez lui récupérer ses affaires. Mon père était toujours à la maison. Nous regardâmes la télé avec mon père, un match de catch je crois.

Il partit au travail vers 18 heures 30 au travail. J'en profitais pour mettre la pizza au four. Je repris ma place, à califourchon sur lui. Il en profita pour me faire un suçon. Ca faisait longtemps !

Je nous apportais deux parts de pizza sur le canapé. Nous les dévorâmes et les posâmes sur la table basse. Je me remis à califourchon sur lui, mes jambes enroulées autour de son bassin, mes mains autour de son cou. Ses lèvres m'attiraient, comme un aimant.

- J'ai peur de me planter lundi, pour les bacs blancs… dis-je.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. On révisera tout ce que tu veux ce week-end. Et ce sont des examens blancs, donc…

- Seattle prend les étudiants en fonction des notes blanches je te rappelle !

- Et aussi en fonction des bulletins de cette année et de l'année précédente ! Tes bulletins sont excellents Bella ! Comme les miens ! Je sais que nous irons à Seattle ! Il m'embrassa pour me rassurer.

Ce baiser prit rapidement une ampleur inattendue, pour lui comme pour moi. Il appuya sur mon corps et je me retrouvais allongé sur le canapé. Lui contre moi. Sa respiration déchaînée contre moi. Ses muscles contre mon ventre. Sa peau brulante contre la mienne. Son entrejambe contre le mien, et… mon humidité contre son entrejambe alors qu'il ne m'avait pas touché.

Brutalement, j'eus l'impression que mon corps fut rempli de lave en fusion. J'avais tellement chaud que je ne réfléchissais plus en prononçant ses mots.

- Edward, j'ai… j'ai envie de toi !

- Bella… J'ai envie de toi ! Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, aucun de nous n'osait prononcer les derniers mots qui nous liaient. Nous le fîmes en même temps.

- 4eme étape. Ce soir.

* * *

Décu par cette fin ? Dites-moi tout

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bisous !


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour bonjour ! Voila le chapitre que tout le monde attendait ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Déjà la barre des 700 ? WAHOU ! Merci merci merci !

Réponses au reviews du chapitre 30 

twilight0507 : Non, je confirme, le pauvre n'as pas eu de chance avec les hommes de sa famille… lol. Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review, désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu la semaine derniere

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu la semaine derniere.

Aussidagility : Le pauvre ne s'attendait pas à entendre son dernier fils soit disant si sage avec sa petite amie… lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu la semaine précédante.

fan de twilight : C'est vrai que c'est le défilé à la villa Cullen… lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu la semaine précédente.

by me : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Bises, merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu la semaine précédente.

brune59 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre ! Je pense que ta question sur la date à été résolu… lol C'est vrai que notre Ed n'as pas de chance avec son grand frere puis son père… lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu la semaine précédente !

Réponses au reviews du dernier chapitre :

Ronnie : Je suis contente que cette fin te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

mekissa27 : Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Aussidagility : C'est vrai que la malchance d'Edward fait rire tout le monde ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Voila la suite ! Tu veux une dispute entre les deux amoureux ? Il va falloir que je trouve une idée… lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

brune59 : Salut ! Ma semaine à été rapide, mais tout c'est calmé maintenant ! Tout le monde savait qu'il allait y passer, sauf eux… lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les persos. Sont à S.M

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tu es sure Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Je n'ai jamais été autant décidé de ma vie ! Je te veux... En moi. Je rougis en prononçant ces derniers mots.

- Tu as des… Je me relevais, l'embrassait et sortit pour aller dans le vide poche de ma voiture chercher ce qu'il me demandait.

- Tu parlais de ça ? Dis-je en lui montrant mes mains.

- Oui. Je replaçais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je mis tous les préservatifs récupéré dans ma camionnette dans ma poche avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, jusqu'à mes fesses. Il se sépara de moi, haletant.

- Enroule des jambes autour de mon bassin. Prends appui sur les épaules. Je fis ce qu'il me dit, il essaya tant bien que mal de m'aider.

- Comme ça ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Ses mains palpèrent mes fesses pendant qu'il me portait à l'étage. Il claqua brutalement la porte de ma chambre avant de me poser sur mon lit. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre. J'entendais ses halètements à côté de moi. Je l'entendis ouvrir un de mes tiroirs et sortir une boite de sa poche. Un craquement retentit et une flamme se créa au bout des doigts de mon compagnon.

- J'avais besoin d'allumettes en TP aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-il.

Il alluma plusieurs bougies, qu'il déposa partout autour de nous. Sur le sol, sur la table de nuit, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sur mon bureau. Note à moi-même : ne balance pas les vêtements du côté gauche, sinon, la perte de votre virginité se terminera en incendie magistral !

Il revint s'allonger sur moi. Contrairement à la plupart des filles, je n'étais pas stressé. La découverte lente de son corps m'avait fait prendre confiance en lui. Si, en octobre dernier, j'étais totalement paniqué à l'idée des rapports physique, maintenant, je ne l'étais plus du tout ! Ce moment devait arriver, et il allait se dérouler dans peu de temps.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, et il en profita pour commencer à relever mon pull. Il parcourut mon cou avec une ligne de baisers léger. Il fit le contour du décolleté en V que j'avais exceptionnellement mis aujourd'hui. Il fit passer mon pull par-dessus ma tête, et je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge. Il alla directement vers mon jean, enlevant le bouton d'un geste rapide. Je sentais déjà une énorme bosse contre ma cuisse. J'étais dans me même état que lui. Je relevais mes jambes, et le denim glissa sur moi, léger comme un souffle. Il en profita pour enlever mes chaussettes au passage.

Il se releva pour me contempler. Je dus remercier intérieurement Alice pour m'avoir acheté des soutiens gorges et shorty en dentelle assorties. Je le trouvais trop habillé par rapport à moi. Je me mis sur les genoux et fis passer sa chemise bleue en dessus de lui, sans enlever les boutons, car elle était extrêmement grande. Je fis peser tout mon poids sur lui pour qu'il s'allonge. Il dut comprendre mon intention et s'allongea de lui-même. Je décidais de faire une ligne de baisers, en partant de sa pomme d'Adam qui ne cessait de bouger, et de descendre lentement jusqu'à son téton droit. Je déviais jusqu'au son jumeau à gauche, et repartit au milieu, descendant entre les pectoraux et ses abdominaux.

J'essayais de faire un truc assez sensuel. Je sortis le bouton de son prison, et pris la fermeture de sa braguette entre mes dents. Le gout de métal emplit ma bouche et je dus me retenir pour ne pas cracher. Il s'était relevé sur ses coudes, et il me regardait. Sa bosse palpita sous moi. Je terminais mon œuvre et je commençais à retirer son jean.

- Ça t'a excité ? Demandai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée… Son pantalon noir glissa lentement sur ses jambes. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, attrapa mes cotes, et reprit le rôle de dominant que je possédais il y a quelques secondes.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans mon dos. Il essaya difficilement de retirer mon soutien-gorge. Les agrafes me griffèrent. Il y arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il fit glisser mon carcan inutile sur mes bras et mes avant-bras, avant de le jeter sur la pille de vêtements qui grandissait au fur et à mesure du temps.

Je mis mes bras de chaque côté de ma tête, avant de regarder la sienne glisser lentement vers mes monticules laiteux. Il les palpa doucement pendant qu'il s'amusait à en téter un. Il échangea les rôles durant cinq minutes, avant de descendre, passant par mon nombril. Il attrapa mon shorty et le lança, brisant le dernier rempart à ma nudité. Il attrapa mes mollets et les replia. Il me contemplait, humide de désir pour lui. Il se mit à plat ventre et je pus voir sa tête vers ma féminité. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, à mesure que sa bouche s'approchait de moi. Sa langue sortit de sa cavité buccale et alla titiller mon clitoris doucement. Mes jambes se détendirent d'un coup, il les replaça comme il le souhaitait, mais ses mains bloquerent mes mollets avant de continuer. Sa langue et ses dents se firent brutale sur moi. Sa langue me lapait durement, faisait des cercles sur mes plis, les tapant, les torturant délicieusement. Il ne me laissa aucun répit. Je pensais n'avoir jamais rien connu d'aussi bon. Pourtant, je me trompais.

Il prit une grande respiration, et sa langue s'immisça en moi. Je fourrais mes mains dans ses cheveux, pour m'empêcher de crier. Sa langue en moi faisait des merveilles. Il frottait des endroits inconnus. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, à part m'accrocher à ses cheveux pour rester ici, dans le monde des vivants.

Je pus voir ses yeux, pétillant de joie en me voyant prendre autant de plaisir. Je me rétractais autour de sa langue avant de hurler son nom.

- Edw… EDWARD ! Il remonta m'embrasser juste après mon orgasme. Il ne me lapa pas comme la semaine dernière. Je compris pourquoi. Il voulait que je sois suffisamment lubrifié pour que je puisse accueillir sa grosseur en moi. Je mis mes mains sur son boxer, et je le fis glisser rapidement. J'étais encore étourdi par l'orgasme, je sentirais peut-être moins la douleur.

Il ne me lâcha pas du regard. J'entendis ses doigts farfouiller sur ma commode pour trouver un préservatif. Il trouva le petit sachet, le déchira avec ses dents, et tenu le latex entre ses doigts. Il me lâcha du regard quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de faire glisser sur sa hampe le plastique protecteur. Il se remit sonder les tréfonds de mon âme et il se frotta contre moi.

- Angoissée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Tout devrait bien se passer Edward. Il m'embrassa brutalement et je sentis que l'on poussait en moi.

Tout se passa comme dans un rêve. Je le sentis buter plusieurs fois contre mon hymen. Je me concentrais sur ses lèvres.

- Comment tu te sens ? Marmonna-t-il, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes.

- Pas de douleur pour le moment. Continue, ça va aller. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Nous étions si proche que nos cils se touchaient presque.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Je sentis que quelque chose se brisait dans mon vagin. Mon hymen. Angela avait tort. La douleur qu'elle qualifiait d'insurmontable ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il marmonnait contre mes lèvres des mots doux, pour que je ne pense pas à la douleur.

Il continua sa progression en moi, toujours en m'embrassant. Il était tendre avec moi. Je le sentis buter au fond de mon ventre. Il souffla grandement contre mes lèvres avant de se relever.

- Alors ? Tu as eu mal ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme si tu me pinçais ! Je ne ressens pas de douleur particulière. Et toi ?

- Tu es hyper serrée. Je sens beaucoup de chaleur autour de toi. Tes plis sont divins. Voilà ce que je peux dire à l'heure actuel.

Il bougea légèrement en moi. C'est à ce moment-là que la douleur se propagea en moi. Je mis mes mains sur ses reins. J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de griffer son dos.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Continue. Car même avec la douleur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de plaisir. Je sentis en moi la grosseur de son engin gonfler encore plus. Son dos se cambra, faisant ressortir sa colonne vertébrale sous mes doigts.

- Bel… BELLA ! Il se déversa dans le préservatif avant de ressortir, lentement. Le préservatif était légèrement couvert de sang.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je me sens engourdi, mais ça va pour le moment. Et toi ? Demandai-je

- C'était merveilleux. Fantastique même ! Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et je sus que maintenant, j'étais une femme. Une vraie ! Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à ma salle de bain pour jeter la capote usagée. J'étais tellement fatigué que je m'endormis sans réfléchir.

**Charlie POV**

Pourquoi ils m'ont mis avec le stagiaire ! Les gars de la brigade font chier, MERDE ! Il tourna vers mon quartier et je vis que la chambre de ma fille était toujours allumée. A trois heures du matin… Bizarre !

- Arrête-toi là, je reviens.

- Vous allez où chef ? Demanda Eric.

- Vérifiez s'il n'y a pas un problème chez moi.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous êtes en service ! C'est écrit dans le règlement.

- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois ! J'élève seule ma fille, et j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand je patrouille la nuit ! Les gars le comprennent. Il m'arrive de passer de temps en temps pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas un problème. Je claquais la portière et rentrais chez moi.

Tout était silencieux. Je montais discrètement les marches, pour ne pas les réveiller au cas où il dormirait. Je poussais légèrement le battant de la chambre.

Bella dormait paisiblement, elle souriait même. Edward était derrière elle, son bras enroulé autour de son ventre. Des bougies étaient disposées de tous les côtés. Le drap glissa, révélant l'épaule nue de ma fille. Je contemplais le tas de vêtements vers la porte et surtout, le papier en alu sur la table de nuit. Je respirais un grand coup. _Ta fille est majeure Charlie. Elle a le droit d'avoir des relations avec son petit ami. En plus, ils se protègent ! Que demander de plus !_

Je me glissais timidement dans la chambre pour éteindre toutes les bougies, et refermais le battant, comme un voleur. Elle est enfin heureuse. Pourquoi ne gouterai-je pas ce bonheur une nouvelle fois ?

**Edward POV**

Charlie avait vu toute la scène. Les bougies, nos corps nus enlacé et l'emballage de préservatif que j'avais oublié de jeter ! CON est le seul mot que je pouvais trouver pour me qualifier ! Il va sortir le hachoir demain en me voyant, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Je m'endormis en essayant de penser à l'avenir de ce qui constituait de moi un homme. Cette nuit avait été magique ! La chaleur que j'avais pu toucher avec ma langue n'était rien, comparé à ce que j'avais ressenti. Les plis que j'avais pu toucher avec mes doigts n'était rien comparé à tous ceux existant en elle. J'avais joui beaucoup trop rapidement, mais c'est comme quand vous voyez le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde. Vous ne pouvez pas résister longtemps !

Je me réveillais seul dans son lit. Il était neuf heures du matin. J'étais toujours nu, et j'entendis qu'on montait doucement les escaliers. Bella passa la porte, vêtue de ma chemise qui tombait jusqu'au genou. Porter mes vêtements lui allait foutrement bien.

- Petit-déj !

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mon vagin me fait mal, je marche en mode 'canard' aujourd'hui, mais rien de plus.

- Désolé !

- Ca aurait pu être pire, donc, ne culpabilise pas ! J'espère que tu n'iras pas porter plainte contre moi !

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je. C'était une idée totalement farfelue !

- Je viens de commettre un détournement de mineur. Je suis majeure, tu es mineur !

- Je peux t'avoir à ma botte si je veux ?

- N'essaye même pas !

Je bus une tasse de café et dévorais tout ce que je trouvais sur ce plateau. Bella fit de même, et elle posa le plateau sur le sol

- Edward, je voudrais essayer quelque chose. Elle rougit fortement avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Vas-y.

Elle glissa sous le drap fin. Une tache brune transparaissait en dessous du drap. Elle s'approcha de mon soldat, déjà réactif à cause de son visage près de moi. Je pus sentir sa langue sur la base de mon sexe. My God !

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire !

- Edward, j'en ai envie !

Sa langue glissa plusieurs fois sur moi, comme si elle léchait une glace. Elle passa sa langue sur mon gland. Elle récolta le pré-sperme.

- C'est salé. Fut le dernier truc qu'elle prononça avant de commencer sa fellation.

Ses lèvres entouraient juste mon gland. Je me serais cru dans son vagin tellement c'était chaud. Elle remonta puis descendit un peu plus. Elle se contenta uniquement de ses petits mouvements, mais c'était divinement bon ! Mes mains étaient crispées autour des barreaux de son lit. Elle se débrouillait plus que bien pour une première fois.

- Bella… Stop ! Elle remonta juste à temps. Je me déversais sur mon ventre en murmurant avec difficulté son nom. Je relevais le drap et essuyais mon sperme. Elle sortit de dessous, les joues rosies par la chaleur.

- C'était magnifique Bella ! Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma cage thoracique.

- On va se laver ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui !

Elle me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle me nettoya le dos et je sentis une douleur.

- Pardonne-moi pour la griffure d'hier soir. J'embrassais son front avant de la nettoyer. Elle m'avait griffé sur 15 bons centimètres. Je ne l'avais même pas senti. Elle passa un peu de crème sur ma blessure.

Nous descendîmes au salon pour bosser. Bella marchait vraiment bizarrement. J'espère que son père ne le verra pas. Nous révisâmes la bio et la chimie le matin. J'angoissais pour le repas de midi, mais son père ne fit aucune allusion à ce qu'il avait vu hier soir.

L'après-midi, nous eûmes droit à la littérature et l'anglais. J'étais plongé dans une étude d'une œuvre de Shakespeare quand mon portable vibra. Alice.

_Port Angeles fait une soirée spécial Leonardo Di Caprio. Redif de __Shutter__ Island et autres films. Vous venez ? Angela et Ben viennent._

Nous acceptâmes directement, ça nous détendrait après nos révisions. Nous partîmes à 19 heures pour le ciné. La démarche de Bella s'était améliorée. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne découvrirait notre petit secret !

Nous rejoignîmes la file pour le film qu'avait annoncé Alice. Personne ne voulait aller voir Titanic. Les deux filles nous regardaient bizarrement. C'est vrai que notre comportement change de la normale. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, réclamant toujours un baiser ou une caresse. Nous étions hors du monde, pour une fois.

- Bella, tu viens aux toilettes avec nous ? Demanda Alice. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui avait déjà pris le bras. Nous allâmes chercher des places pour nous dans la salle.

**Bella POV**

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive les filles ? Demandai-je.

- Tu es enfin une femme ! Cria Angela.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ? Donnez moi votre avis !

ROBisous !


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait extremement plaisir ! fan de twilight m'a proposé une sugestion, et j'aimerais savoir si vous étiez partantes : à la base, elle me proposait **une histoire Alice/Jasper. Alors, j'ai pensé écrire l'histoire d'Alice et Jaz dans cette fic. Leur rencontre, Maria, etc… **Vous seriez partantes ?

fan de twilight : Pour la fic Alice /Jasper, je pense avoir répondu à ta question ! lol. Serait-tu interessé ? J'ai pensé aussi faire un POV Jasper ou Alice au prochain chapitre. La dispute, sérieusement, je cherche toujours ! lol. Nombre de chapitre, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. 6 ? 7 ? Je ne sais pas. Idée d'une autre fic ? Oui, en plus de celle d'Alice et Jasper. Mais j'avais pensé faire passer Alice pour la méchante donc… Ca tourne dans ma tete, donc rien n'est défini, ni meme écrit ! Voila ! J'espere avoir répondu à toutes tes questions ! Un grand merci pour ta review !

twilight0507 : Merci beaucoup ! Charlie ne passe pas toujours pour un monstre ! lol. Bisous, merci pour ta review !

aussidagility : Merci de ta comprégension ! Bisous !

Les persos sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Oh, c'est bon ! Ta démarche mi- canard, mi je ne sais pas quoi, en plus de vos gestes tendres non-stop… Vous l'avez fait ! cria presque Alice. Je rougis et leur tournais le dos.

- Et alors ? Demandai-je.

- C'était comment ? demanda Angela.

- Agréable, doux, tendre. Que veut-tu que je te dise ?

- TOUT ! Criai les deux

- J'n'ai pas eu mal que ce que tu disais, Angela.

- Vous l'avez refait ? Demanda Alice

- Non. J'ai encore mal. Bon maintenant, on pourrait sortit des toilettes, j'ai quand même envie de voir mon petit-ami ! Les deux acquiescèrent et nous allâmes vers la salle. Les garçons étaient installés au fond de la salle et une grande blonde était en train de se pencher sur Edward, faisant en sorte que sa tête soit bien ancrée dans son décolleté. Tanya. Alice, Angela et moi courûmes jusqu'à nos petits amis.

- Il est beau mon nouveau tatouage, tu ne trouves pas Edward ?

- J'ai jamais été fana des tatouages, répondit-il en se relevant. Bébé ! Il poussa Tanya et me bondit presque dessus. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma cavité buccale, et fit tourner la mienne comme jamais. Je n'arrivais presque même plus à respirer.

Elle nous lança un regard méchant avant de rejoindre ses amies.

- Elle t'énervait tant que ça ? Demandai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Il se pencha à mon oreille avant de continuer.

- Les filles voulaient quoi ?

- Elles savent ce que nous avons fait… hier soir. Je baissais le regard et rougis comme le siège du cinéma. Edward se pencha et sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus.

- Comment elles ont fait ?

- Nos gestes tendres, ma démarche… brève, tout ce qu'une fille remarque en trente seconde ! Je piquais du pop-corn dans le seau qu'il avait acheté. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et croqua un bout de maïs soufflé. Je réitérais l'expérience. C'était indescriptible la sensation de sentir ses dents contre mes lèvres. Les lumières s'éteignirent et Edward serra ma main sur son genou.

Un courant électrique se propagea de l'extrémité de mes doigts jusqu'à mon épaule. Edward me regardait, comme si nous partagions cette sensation. Je relâchais ses doigts, mais c'est comme si ma main était inexorablement attiré par lui. Je déposais légèrement mes doigts sur la paume de sa main, et le courant défila de plus en plus dans mes veines. J'eus brutalement chaud, très chaud. Je ne me sentais même plus. Une pub défilait devant mes yeux. J'avais à peine saisi que c'était pour Black Swan, qui devait sortir dans une semaine au cinéma. Les lumières reprirent leur place. Je contemplais mon voisin. Il avait le même regard incrédule que moi

- Toi aussi, tu as senti ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Les lumières s'éteignirent une nouvelle fois, pour laisser place au film.

Sans le toucher, mon corps fut juste une masse remplie d'électricité. J'aurais pu alimenter la ville de Chicago en lumière. Mes actions allaient plus vite que mes pensées.

Je ne suivis même pas une minute du film. J'avais juste compris que l'histoire parlait du milieu psychiatrique des années 50, d'une patiente disparu, et des camps de concentrations.

Edward reprit ma main en sortant de la salle. Lui aussi n'avait rien retenu de l'histoire, mais tant pis. J'avais le film chez moi, donc au pire…

La salle où était projeté Titanic sortit en même temps que nous. Tout le monde avait les yeux rouges et un mouchoir dans la main, sauf un groupe de gars se marrant de 'l'imbécilité du film'.

Je m'assis dans la Volvo et il démarra rapidement. Sa ventilation m'envoyait son parfum dans les sinus. Au lieu de m'apaiser, cette odeur m'excitait au plus haut point. Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pneus et je sortis rapidement de l'habitacle. Il se glissa derrière moi, s'amusant à mordre la peau de mon cou alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte. J'y arrivais après de nombreux efforts. Je nous guidais à l'étage. Il mettait ses pas dans les miens, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à ma chambre.

Le désir me tordait le ventre. Je me sentais mon sous-vêtement humide. Je poussais le battant de bois et il le verrouilla. Il m'allongea sur le lit pendant qu'il lançait son pull. Sa bouche dévorait ma gorge et ma poitrine. J'ouvrais tant bien que mal mon chemisier et me relevais pour le poser au pied du lit. Le sous-vêtement suivit le même chemin.

Il souleva ma jupe et je sentis mon shorty me laisser pour rejoindre le parquet.

- Si humide en peu de temps…Ses paroles faisaient encore plus monter le plaisir en moi. S'il voulait ma mort, il allait bientôt y arriver.

Son index glissa facilement en moi. Je tentais de me relever sous les vagues montantes de plaisir. J'ouvris son pantalon et fis glisser ma main dans son boxer blanc. Je commençais tranquillement à le soulager, comme il faisait de même pour moi.

Il arrêta tout mouvement, alors que j'étais au bord de l'orgasme. Il chercha tranquillement la fermeture de ma jupe et la fis glisser le long de mes jambes. Le fougueux Edward laissait place au tendre Edward. J'essayais de faire glisser son jean, sans succès. Il le fit pour moi et je tendis le bras sur ma commode pour trouver un préservatif. Je le lui tendis et il l'enfila rapidement. Il se positionna à mon entrée, ses yeux se plongeant dans les miens.

- Tu veux le faire ? Tu as toujours mal ?

- J'ai peut-être mal, mais l'envie et l'amour est plus fort que tout.

- Si tu veux arrêter, dis le moi.

- Comme d'habitude ! Il sourit avant de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi.

Une petite douleur se propagea, mais comparé au plaisir, ce n'était rien. Je me plongeai dans les yeux de mon amant, et je compris ce qu'Angela disait la dernière fois, au bar.

Je voyais dans ses yeux brillant tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le plaisir en premier lieu, mais aussi l'amour. Je percevais aussi des promesses, des attentes, des envies. Je percevais à quel point j'étais importante pour lui. Une petite chose fragile, comme il m'avait appelé un jour dans un message. J'espérais lui transférer tout cela également. J'aurais pu pleurer de bonheur devant tout cela.

Il toucha le fond de mon ventre et commença ses petits vas et viens. Mes mains élisent domicile sur ses épaules. Je ne voulais rester comme cela pour toujours. Je me sentais aimée.

Le plaisir monta crescendo. Un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres. Heureusement, mon père dinait avec Kate ! Les traits de mon amant se détendaient progressivement au fur et à mesure du temps. Les papillons dans mon ventre allèrent si vite qu'aucune mesure humaine ne pouvait mesurer leur vitesse. Mes parois commençaient à emprisonner la personne que j'aimais en moi. J'eus l'orgasme le plus spectaculaire que j'avais jamais connu jusque-là. Ma vision était comme un kaléidoscope de couleurs. J'en distinguais de nouvelle, jamais vu auparavant. Je m'entendais crier son nom. Je le vis avoir son orgasme également. Il était tellement beau.

Ses bras ne le soutinrent plus. Pour éviter de m'écraser sous son poids, il roula à côté de moi. Il retira le préservatif de son vit et l'entoura d'un mouchoir. Les draps se collaient à nos corps couvert de sueurs. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, nous ne voulions pas détruire ce moment de tranquillité, et nos sensations ne pouvaient pas être décrites par des mots.

Au bout d'un temps incalculable, nous nous relevâmes simultanément. Il alla à la salle de bain jeter la protection, et j'en profitais pour m'habiller. Il remit son boxer et se calla contre moi. Je m'endormis contre son dos musclé, mes muscles ramolli par le plaisir.

**DIMANCHE **

Nous nous levâmes tard, vers 12 heures. J'avais des courbatures, mais en me souvenant de l'orgasme spectaculaire, ces courbatures étaient un juste retour des choses de mon corps. Mon compagnon descendit manger la pizza commandé par mon père, avant de remonter rapidement réviser. Il angoissait, et je savais que le seul truc qui le détendait, c'est de relire inlassablement ses cours.

- Alors, ton diner avec Kate ? Demandai-je en lavant un verre.

- Bien. Elle m'a embrassé une nouvelle fois. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. On s'est expliqués, et on a une… relation. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Je suis heureuse que tu connaisses enfin le bonheur papa.

- Nous sommes enfin heureux tous les deux. J'ai envie de faire plein de choses dans cette maison. Je veux virer le papier peint, je veux entretenir le jardin… Je veux enfin revivre !

- Ouais, mais, pour le papier peint, tu te débrouilles, et pour le jardin, essaye de faire marcher la tondeuse, ce sera un grand pas ! Il rigola avant de m'embrasser dans les cheveux. Je remontais dans ma chambre pour réviser. L'angoisse me tordait le ventre, et le mot est faible !

Toute l'après-midi ce passa sans un mot, dans un silence quasi religieux. Nous étions plongés dans nos révisions à tels point que, quand l'un ou l'autre éternuait ou toussait, l'autre sautait jusqu'au plafond !

Nous ne mangeâmes même pas. Nous nous couchâmes vers 23 heures 30. Je le sentais se tordre derrière moi, cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Je dus trouver Morphée vers une heure du matin. Je ne savais même pas si mon petit-ami l'avait trouvé.

**LUNDI **

Teint blafard et valises sous les yeux était à l'ordre du jour sur mes yeux pour Ed et moi. A table, personne ne parlait. J'avais mes notes d'histoire sous les yeux, Ed avait celle de géo. Au programme du jour : Histoire le matin, Anglais l'après-midi.

Je ne pus rien avaler et montais chercher mon sac avant d'aller dans la voiture. Les mains d'Edward tremblaient autour du volant. Je ne pouvais même pas le rassurer, je n'étais même pas en confiance.

Il se gara sur le parking. L'atmosphère était tendue pour les terminales. Les secondes étaient joyeux, je voulais presque leur hurler de se taire. Nous allâmes jusqu'à notre salle d'examen. Par chance, j'étais dans la même que celle d'Edward. A 5 rangées près.

- Bac blanc d'histoire géographie. Durée de l'épreuve : 4 heures. Sortie autorisée à partir de 11 heures 30. Toute tentative de tricherie sera sanctionnée par un renvoi, une interdiction d'examen, un rendez-vous avec… Je n'écoutais plus la voix de Mr Poron. Il déposa les sujets sur la table, de façon à ce que personne ne voie la copie. La sonnerie retentit.

- Vous pouvez retourner la copie. Bonne chance.

Mes mains moites, je tournais le sujet.

COMMENT LE REGIME FASCISTE EST-IL ENTRER EN ITALIE ?

J'aurais pus hurler de joie devant l'annonce du thème. Mon arrière-grand-mère était en Italie durant cette période, et elle avait tout vécu. Elle l'avait raconté à ma grand-mère, qui me l'a raconté !

Edward se tourna discrètement vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi avait particulièrement bien appris le chapitre.

Je réalisais une dissertation en trois heures. Il me fallut encore 25 minutes pour corriger les fautes et relire le tout.

- Si vous avez fini…

Les trois quart de notre groupe se leva et déposa sa copie sur le bureau. Nous sortîmes tous pour respirer un grand coup. Edward sortit deux minutes après moi, et s'assit sur le sol à côté. Il était déjà plongé dans ses révisions d'anglais.

Un sandwich avalé vite fait et tout notre groupe révisait. A deux heures, le même stress passa dans mes veines. Je n'étais absolument pas détendue.

Coop répéta les mêmes instructions que tout à l'heure. Je m'emparais fébrilement des textes et lut le sujet.

L'EVOLUTION DE LA POESIE.

Juste le thème que je déteste. Je fis les questions et rédigeai une poésie parlant de l'amour, des problèmes économiques et le climat politique ambiant. Chouette sujet !

Edward me ramena directement et je me pris un sandwich avant de réviser mon épreuve de deux heures d'espagnol et de math demain matin. J'avais tout l'après-midi de libre pour préparer les oraux du lendemain.

**MARDI **

Ce fut en retard que je me levais. Je fis une crise de larmes et d'angoisse, que mon père essaya tant bien que mal de calmer. Les exams n'ont jamais été mon fort. L'an passé, nous avions aussi les bacs blancs. Je n'avais pas supporté la pression et était complètement tombé dans les pommes en oral d'espagnol. Oui, c'est violent. Je peux faire une crise de larmes à tout moment, me mettre à trembler comme si j'étais possédé… Mon père ressortit les calmants de l'an passé et me déposa au lycée.

Je m'assis devant ma table, le teint blafard comme jamais. Premier sujet, l'espagnol

LA IMMIGRATION MEXICO- ESTADOS UNIDOS

Bon ça va, j'ai bien bossé le sujet. Je respirais un grand coup et commençais le QCM et trouvais mes justifications dans le texte. Je rendis ma copie à la fin de temps imparti et repartis directement en math. Bon, le sujet est plutôt cool, les exercices sont simples et clairs.

Edward me déposa à midi. Un long baiser pour que chacun est du courage pour cet aprèm de révisions. Vivement la fin que je retrouve enfin mon chéri !

Tout l'après-midi, je révisais anglais, espagnol et littérature. Je savais que je devais m'en sortir. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Ce temps de stress dura jusqu'à vendredi soir et la fin de sciences nat. Les oraux du mercredi s'étaient bien passés… sauf en littérature. Edward préparait son texte derrière moi et Mr Banner, un autre prof de littérature, me posait des questions. J'eus un blocage, mais blocage signifie panique, donc j'explosais en larmes en ne me souvenant pas du nom de la dernière œuvre de Jane Austen. Edward m'avait emmené à l'extérieur pour que je me calme. J'y arrivais au bout de trente minutes. Le stress est vraiment mauvais pour moi.

Nous sortions de la salle d'examen, soufflant car tout était enfin fini, quand le principal fit une annonce au micro.

_Les cours de Terminale sont annulés la semaine qui arrive, pour permettre à ces derniers de souffler de leurs examens et pour postuler pour les universités de leur choix, ou passer un rattrapage si nécessaire._

Je sautais dans les bras de mon chéri, qui me reçut avec souplesse. J'allais enfin le retrouver.

* * *

Vous avez aimes le lemon ? Donnez-moi votre avis par rapport à ça, et aussi à ma proposition !

A la semaine prochaine ! ROBISOUS !


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires et mises en alertes ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Fan de twilight : merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Toi tu attends les résultats, moi, je vais les passer ! Youpi ! J'ai reussi à mettre le POV Alice et une dispute ! Bonne semiane, bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas encore quand la fin va arriver, mais sous peu…

Allison : merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre ! Voila la suite ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward porta mon sac dans une main jusqu'à sa chambre, moi, je tenais l'autre. Il m'attira contre son torse et je poussais nos corps collés jusqu'au matelas. Je m'allongeai sur lui, passant mes mains autour de son cou, les siennes allèrent sur mes hanches. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur celle de l'homme sous moi. Dieu que cela fait du bien. Entre les révisions, le stress et les exams, j'avais droits à sept baiser grands maximum par jour. Il y en avait si peu que je les avais compté ! Deux le matin, un entre deux exams (s'il y avait une pause) deux le midi et deux le soir pour se donner de courage dans nos révisions.

Depuis 45 minutes, je retrouvais mon Edward : celui qui me tient la main quand il conduit, celui qui me prend dans ses bras, l'Edward avide de caresses, de baisers et de suçons. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre supérieure. Je frissonnais avant d'ouvrir tranquillement la bouche. Sa langue s'amusa avec la mienne à cache-cache, avant qu'il me donne la possibilité de respirer.

- Bébé, j'ai… envie de toi ! Comme pour m'ôter d'un doute si jamais j'en avais eu, il mit un léger coup de rein, faisant entrer en collision sa bosse avec mon bouton rose couvert de tissu.

- Mm, c'est… Agréable, marmonnai-je. Je me redressais pendant qu'il relevait mon pull jusqu'au nombril.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ce dernier. Je tremblais entre ses doigts. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau avant de s'allonger une nouvelle fois. Mes reins furent à l'air libre et je me redressais directement. Je me tendis et me tortillais sur lit. Il laissa retomber mollement ses mains.

- Bella, tu as un problème ?

- Chéri, excuse-moi. Je descendis de sur son corps et calai ma tête dans son cou. J'ai… mes problèmes de fille… Je rougis et me cachais dans le col de sa chemise.

- Mais tu les as eu il y a moins d'un mois, non ? murmura-t-il.

- J'ai jamais eu un cycle régulier… excuse-moi.

- Mais bébé, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Il attrapa mon menton pour que je sorte de ma cachette, avant d'approcher mon visage du sien. J'allais toucher ses lèvres quand Alice entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son frère.

- ALICE ! Elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Elle recula de trois pas, frappa à la porte ouverte et repris sa position normale comme si de rien n'était.

- On va en boite se soir pour fêter la fin des exams, vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle. Nous nous regardâmes. Moi, j'étais partante. Edward aussi visiblement.

- Qui vient ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Jasper comme tu te doutes. Angela, Ben et… Emmett, Rose, Jessica, Sam, Jared et Mike.

- Tout mon ancien groupe de potes ? Je me tendis contre lui. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne nous fait plus de crasse, je me voyais mal passer une soirée entière avec eux.

- Vous êtes toujours d'accord, hein ? Ça ferait du bien à Edward de voir d'autres personnes. J'avais tendance à oublier que je n'étais pas son unique centre d'attention.

- Oui, répondis-je pour lui. Alice sautilla sur place avant de m'attraper le bras. Elle me traina jusqu'à sa chambre pour m'assoir sur son lit. Elle sortit plusieurs robes qu'elle lança autour d'elle avant de m'en donner une, rose parme, avec de légères bandes blanches.

- Mieux vaut éviter le blanc dans ce genre de soirée. L'alcool, ça ne part pas ! Je serrais Alice dans mes bras avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Je n'étais jamais venue ici. Elle était rose, avec une douche à l'italienne. Les étagères débordaient de produit de beauté. Je me demande comment elles tiennent ! Je pliais mes vêtements avant d'enfiler la robe de mon amie. Je ressortis et lui demandait son avis.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, maquillage ! Elle sortit des poudres et me parla en même temps qu'elle les appliqua sur mon visage.

- Ça t'embête que les J2MSRE viennent avec nous ?

- Non… Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis la 6eme, mais… en les voyant, je pense à la vidéo, aux autres conneries… et aussi… il y avait des filles dans le groupe et …

- Tu es jalouse, me coupa-t-elle. J'acquiesçai. Elle bloqua ma tête entre ses paumes et ses ongles manucurés. Elle se mit à genoux pour que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

- Bella, Edward n'a jamais rien fait avec Rose ou Jessica, même quand celle-ci a rompu avec Mike pour la pour la première fois et qu'elle à pleurer dans ses bras. Il n'aime que toi ! Même un aveugle le verrait. Je rigolais rapidement. Et ces conneries depuis la 6eme, tu ne pourras jamais les oublier, cela fait partie de toi.

- Je leur ai pardonné. Par amour. Car Edward n'aurait pas supporté que j'en veuille à votre frère.

- Tu es courageuse Bel's. Je t'admire pour ça. Elle serra mes mains dans les siennes. Je n'ai pas pu pardonner à Maria, même si…

- Même si quoi ? Demandai-je. Tu peux tout me dire Alice, je te promets.

- Maria est la fille de la meilleure amie de ma mère. Elles aussi ce sont frittées, à cause de moi… de nous ! On s'en est vraiment voulu avec Jasper. On a même pensé à… rompre pour faciliter la vie de tout le monde. Maman et Edward m'ont vraiment soutenu. Avec Jaz, on a presque fait une dépression. Heureusement, les deux ont déménagés à New-York. Je voyais vraiment qu'elle avait du mal à parler de cette époque.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé ! Je la serrais contre moi et passais ma main dans son dos.

- Bon les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda Ed en frappant à la porte

- On arrive ! Répondis-je. Alice me fit un sourire de réconfort et j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre.

- Comment tu me trouves ? Demandai-je. Il attrapa ma main et me fit tourner sur moi-même.

- Tu es sublime ma chérie ! Bon, on peut partir ? Je n'aime pas arriver en dernier.

- Je suis prête ! Alice me lança une veste qu'Edward m'aida à enfiler, avant de monter tout les trois dans ma Chevrolet.

Edward ce mit entre moi et Alice, sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me garai devant la discothèque. Je n'avais pas encore coupé le contact qu'Alice était déjà descendu dans les bras de Jasper. Edward cala son bras autour de mon bassin avant de rejoindre son ancien groupe d'amis. Un silence se fit. Dans le groupe, j'étais l'intrus. Et tout le monde me le fit comprendre. Alice serra ma main libre, pour me donner du courage. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, puis Angela et Ben retrouvèrent le groupe. Personne ne bougeait, jusqu'à ce que Mike s'approche d'Edward.

- Putain vieux, tu m'as manqué ! Il plaqua son pote dans ses bras et Edward dut me lâcher pour lui rendre son étreinte. Je me décalais et il retrouva tous ses amis. Il revint contre moi et nous nous mimes dans la file pour entrer.

Les conversations allaient bon train, mais elles durent s'arrêter au moment où l'entrée fut libérée. Nous prîmes une table et achetai du jus d'orange et de la vodka. Edward était loin de moi, entre Jessica et Emmett. Moi, j'étais bloqué entre Jasper et Angela.

- EDWARD, TU VIENS DANSER ? proposa Jessica. Ce dernier, à ma grande surprise, accepta. Elle lui prit la main, sous le regard éberlué de Mike et moi. Ils passèrent derrière moi, et je ne pus les observer, sauf en tournant la tête, mais la chose ne serait pas discrète. Mike partit au toilettes, Sam et Jared se levèrent pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un avec qui 'finir la soirée'. Tous les couples suivirent pour aller danser. Et je restais seule.

Trois minutes plus tard environ, Jessica revient s'assoir, seule. Nous n'avions jamais eu une amitié mirobolante mais…

- IL EST OU EDWARD ? Criai-je.

- LA BAS ! répondit-elle en tendant le doigt vers une direction. Je suivis cette dernière et tombais avec horreur sur mon chéri dansant avec une grande blonde. Mais ce n'était pas Rosalie. C'était Irina. La grande sœur de Tanya, parti à Washington pour étudier la littérature et l'art. Les deux sœurs étaient très proches.

Mon pauvre petit cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Le gout âpre de la trahison et de la jalousie m'emplit la bouche. Je lui avais fait jurer de ne plus parler au Denali. Et, en retour, je lui avais promis de ne plus commettre d'acte stupide et démesuré. Comme lui ne respectait pas notre deal, pourquoi moi, je le ferai ? J'attrapais ma veste et hurlais à Jessica :

- JE RENTRE, JE SUIS MALADE ! DIS LE A ED !

- DIS LE TOI-MEME ! IL REVIENT ! Je me retournais. Sa chemise blanche était collée à son torse par la transpiration, faisant divinement ressortir ses muscles.

- ON DANSE ? demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

- NON, JE RENTRE, JE SUIS MALADE ! ET J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE LA 5EME ROUE DU CARROSE ! Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le choc, et je crus voir Jessica tendre discrètement l'oreille.

- QUOI ? MAIS TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI BEBE !

- ET LE PACTE QU'ON A FAIT LA NUIT DU 31, C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI ? Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux.

- CE PACTE ?

- OUI, CELUI-LA ! IL T'A BEAUCOUP MARQUE A CE QUE JE VOIS !

- OH, LAISSE-MOI M'AMUSER !

- JE SUIS RABAS-JOIE, C'EST CA ?

- DEPUIS CINQ MINUTES, CE N'EST PAS NON PLUS LA GRANDE JOIE !

- CA VA J'AI COMRIS ! ET TU SAIS QUOI ? JE ME CASSE ! J'attrapais la veste en cuir d'Alice et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Edward ne cherchait même pas à me rattraper. Alice m'attrapa le bras avant ma sortie.

- TU VA OU ?

- CHEZ MOI ! JE ME SUIS DISPUTEE AVEC EDWARD !

- A PROPOS DE QUOI ? Me demanda –t-elle.

- Pas maintenant Ali, s'il te plait. Je l'implorais du regard. Même en ayant parlé sans crier, elle avait compris et elle me serra contre elle.

- Courage ma belle ! Je sortis à l'air libre. Cela me remit les idées en place. Je fouillais mon petit sac pour trouver mes clefs de voiture. Je les mis dans le contact et démarrai le plus rapidement possible. Evidemment, je calai et dus m'y reprendre à trois reprise avant d'y arriver. Je contrôlais l'accès de larmes qui montait lentement en moi.

Entendre les graviers crisser sous mes pneus puis sous mes pieds fut d'un grand réconfort. Je courus à m'en griffer les pieds. Mes ballerines s'enfonçaient dedans. Je poussais la porte si fortement qu'elle claqua contre celle de la cuisine. Mon père courus jusqu'à moi.

- Chérie, tu ne dors pas chez Edward ? Demanda-t-il. L'entendre prononcer le nom de mon petit-ami me fit pleurer. Charlie me serra contre lui et me frotta le dos.

- Dis-moi tout. Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

- Je suis jalouse et d'après lui, je l'oppresse.

- Il a dit que tu l'oppressais ? Je hochais la tête et les larmes revinrent sur mes joues. Les poings de mon père se serrèrent imperceptiblement. Il m'emmena jusqu'au salon et passa une couverture autour de mes épaules, avant de m'apporter un verre d'eau. Je le remerciais du regard. Il s'installa à côté de moi, coupa la télé et ouvris ses bras. Je me calais à l'intérieur de ses derniers, et il me serra contre lui. On reprend les vieilles habitudes ! Je me sentis sombrer et voler durant un court laps de temps, avant de m'enfoncer dans quelque chose de moelleux.

_- Bella, tu m'énerves ! Je préfère rompre ! me dit-il, devant tous ses amis._

_- Edward, non ! S'il te plait ! Je changerai, promis !_

_- Mais moi, je ne veux plus de toi ! J'aime Irina ! Une grande blonde sortit de derrière lui et lui roula une énorme pelle. Ses potes rigolaient devant les larmes sortant de mes yeux. Les douces lèvres d'Edward étaient couvertes de gloss._

_- Casse-toi, tu n'as pas encore compris ! Cracha Irina. Je partis à reculons, sous leurs rires, montai dans ma Chevrolet et pleurai. Longtemps._

J'ouvris les yeux, les joues couvertes de larmes. Il faut que j'arrête de dramatiser la situation ! Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans mon lit, toujours vêtue de la robe d'Alice. Mon père avait retiré mes chaussures. Il était 4h23 du matin. Je retirais prestement la robe, mit un vieux pyjama avec un énorme chat dessiné dessus. Je m'endormis, pour éviter de penser.

Mon sommeil fut sans rêve cette fois. J'entendis mon portable vibrer plusieurs fois, puis mon fixe prit le relai.

**Alice POV**

Le bruit de la tonalité amplifiait mon mal de crane. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir boire une bière en fin de soirée ! Putain Bella, décroche ! Merde !

- Alice, peut-être qu'elle dort encore. Je sentis le torse nu de mon petit ami se coller contre mon dos, sur le fin tissu de ma nuisette. Recouche-toi ! Il ceintura mon ventre et fit peser tout son poids sur moi._ Pas maintenant mon coco !_

- Bébé, calme tes hormones ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un câlin… Je m'inquiète.

- Détends-toi. Il massa délicatement ma nuque.

- Il faut que je le voie ! J'embrassais le front de mon chéri, attrapai le premier peignoir que je trouvai et sorti frapper à la porte voisine de la mienne.

- Mmgmt… entendis-je. Pas le temps que monsieur soit de meilleure humeur, je passais la porte brutalement.

- Putain Alice ! dit-il dans son oreiller.

- Arrête avec tes 'putain Alice'. Ce n'est pas le moment ! T'es au courant que tu t'es claché avec Bella ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh putain ! Ne me refais pas le coup de l'amnésie maintenant !

- Mais non ! Je n'ai pas bu. Je me souviens m'être énervé contre elle, mais au point de partir…

- Elle s'est barré, tu comprends ? Et, vu son visage, elle était vexé !

- Merde !

- Et le coup de 'je n'ai pas bu'… Je sais pas si tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais… t'a quand même avalé trois mélanges de vodka avec du jus d'orange !

- Hein ? Mais tu délires ma vieille ! Mes jus d'oranges étaient sans alcool !

- Ben, à moins que Jess ait mis l'alcool, tu étais bien raide à deux heures du matin !

- La garce ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Il cria et frappa son matelas en même temps.

- C'est elle ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Qui veut-tu que ce soit ! Il faut que je voie Bella. Il attrapa un jean qui trainait par terre.

- NON ! Je mis une main sur son torse. Laisse-moi jauger le climat. Passe cet aprèm, sauf contre-indication, ok ?

- Tu t'y prends mieux que moi avec les filles, non ?

- T'en fais pas. Je te le dois bien.

- Merci.

Je repartis dans ma chambre. Mon bébé s'était rendormi. Je m'assis sur mon vieux rocking-chair et le contemplai dans son sommeil. Il était si beau… J'attrapais mon portable et composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Je le connaissais par cœur.

_Salut, t'es bien sur le répondeur de Bella Swan, mais je ne suis pas là ! Rappelez plus tard ou laissez-moi un message si c'est très important ! _BIP

- Bon Bella, c'est le 8eme message que je te laisse. Alors s'il te plait, rappelle-moi.

Je réessayais son fixe, et me replongeai dans la contemplation de l'ange allongé sur mon lit. Un rayon de soleil passa entre les deux volets, éclairant ses cheveux blonds.

- _Allo ? Allo ! Répondez_ ! Je sortis de la chambre pour répondre au père de Bella.

- Monsieur Swan ? C'est Alice !

- _Alice ? La sœur de… d'Edward_ ? Une pointe d'énervement teintait sa voix.

- Oui. Je pense que Bella vous à parlés de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- _Oui_, répondit-il simplement.

- Pourrai-je passer aujourd'hui ? Pour avoir des nouvelles.

- _Bien sûr ! Justement, elle vient de se réveiller !_

- Parfait ! J'arrive dans 20 minutes !

- _A tout à l'heure_. Et il raccrocha.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, attrapai un pull avec un jean, cherchais les clefs de ma voiture avant de démarrer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me garai à côté de la voiture de police. Je frappais à la porte et son père m'ouvrit.

- Salut ! Il hésita avant de me faire la bise. Je ne te montre pas le chemin… Je montais en foulée rapide les escaliers et frappais à la porte de sa chambre.

- Entre Alice ! Je poussais le battant et m'assis en tailleur à côté d'elle. Je me penchais pour lui faire la bise et enchainais de suite.

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Il m'a clairement dit que je l'étouffais. Il a dut se vexer, suite à mon superbe départ. Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa le regard vers sa couette. Et il va rompre avec moi…

- Eh oh oh ! Ne verse pas dans le tragique. Lui est dans le même état que toi. Vous vous aimez. Tout le monde a connu les disputes de couples :

- Même toi et Jasper ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

- Oui. Elles sont rares mais elles existent ! Puis, tu verras, ça va vous rapprochez.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Edward veut passer cet après-midi. Je lui dis quoi ? Elle respira fortement.

- Il peut venir.

- Super ! Bon, je vais devoir partir. Il est presque midi et Esmée va m'attendre pour manger.

- Merci d'être venue. Je la serrais contre moi.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie ! C'est normal tu sais. Je relâchais mon étreinte, lui fit un dernier signe de la main et passais par son salon. Je dis au revoir à Charlie et repris la route.

**Edward POV**

Coiffure : ok

Fringue (chemise bleue avec un pantalon en toile noire) : ok

Chaussures (Converse) : ok

Sourire + Haleine : ok.

Pour plus de sureté, je repris un chewing-gum menthe extra forte. D'après l'enquête sur le terrain d'Alice, il fallait reconquérir le cœur de toute la famille Swan : le père et la fille. Plus le père, car il m'en voulait à mort.

Je montai dans ma voiture, et roulais le plus lentement possible. Une contravention pour lenteur, ça existe ? Je pénétrais dans son quartier résidentiel, et garai ma voiture plusieurs mètres avant sa maison. Je soufflais un grand coup, testai mon haleine crachais mon bonbon et vérifiais l'état de mes cheveux. Tout va bien.

Je frappais à la porte d'entrée. Je pus apercevoir une ombre s'approcher, mettre sa main sur la poignée et m'ouvrir.

- Edward. Son ton glacial et son visage annonçait la couleur.

- Monsieur Swan, puis-je parler à Bella, s'il vous plait.

- Viens avec moi avant. Il referma la porte et on se serra sous le porche. Mon cœur eut un raté.

- S'il y a un truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est que ma fille soit malheureuse. Je supporte encore moins quand elle pleure dans mes bras. Avise-toi une nouvelle fois de la faire souffrir, et je te jure que je me fous de mon badge. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus clair ? Je devais être blanc comme la craie. J'ai revu la Bella de cet été et d'avant. Et je ne veux plus la revoir. D'accord ? Je hochais la tête frénétiquement, pourvu que je puisse abréger rapidement cet entretien de malheur. Il rouvrit la porte et me fis signe d'entrer et de monter.

- Merci.

Je filais dans les escaliers sans demander mon reste. Je respirais une nouvelle fois avant de frapper. Je me sentais comme en septembre, quand je voulais lui donner ma lettre pour lui déclarer mes sentiments.

- Entre, dit-elle. J'obéis. Elle parla en même temps que moi

- Bella pardonne-moi ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Jessica m'a fait boire et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Moi et l'alcool… Promets-moi que tu ne veux pas rompre.

- Edward excuse-moi ! J'ai compris que tu devais avoir ta liberté ! Il faut que je sois moins jalouse. Ne romps-pas avec moi, je t'en conjure ! Elle s'en voulait alors que c'est moi qui avais créé le conflit.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la réceptionnais. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin, je glissais mes bras sous ses fesses.

- Tu m'as manqué bébé ! dit-elle à mon oreille.

- Toi aussi ma chérie ! C'était horrible !

- Plus de dispute ?

- Jamais ! Répondis-je

* * *

Vous avez aimés ? Dites moi tout !

A samedi prochain pour découvrir la suite ! ROBisous !


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font plaisir à chaque fois ! ANNONCE : PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! Je pars en week-end jusqu'à lundi, ne m'en veuillez pas !

twilight0507 : Jessica fait une petite apparition dans le chapitre ! Ne lui en veux pas !

Inees : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que les 10 premiers chapitres te plaisent ! Depuis mardi, tu as dut avancer, je ne sais pas où tu en es ! Tes propositions sont intéressantes ! La dispute, la jalousie puis la réconciliation, ils vont le faire, mais après être ensemble ! Ils le font même plusieurs fois ! La relire encore et encore ? Tu veux l'apprendre par cœur ? Lol ! Tu peux dire trêve de commentaire, je ne suis pas sure que commentage existe ! Ta review ne m'a pas saoulé, elle m'a fait rire, j'adore comme tu parles ! Bisous, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, mais je vais (si j'ai les moyens) essayer de travailler dans l'édition, mais il faut aller en prépa, et j'ai pas le niveau… Sincèrement, c'est la plus longue review que j'ai eue ! Quand elle s'est affiché sur mon portable, je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, car sinon, mon crédit allait se faire la male ! lol A bientôt pour avoir ton avis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M

* * *

Bella POV

Il me posa sur mon lit. J'étais si heureuse de m'être réconcilié avec lui ! J'avais horreur des disputes. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes avec violence. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point cela m'avait manqué. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou quand il demanda ma langue. J'ouvris la bouche sans empressement, alors que lui était mon opposé. Il l'attrapa et dansa directement une salsa avec cette dernière.

Quand monsieur eut décidé que j'avais besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, il me rendit mes poumons. Je repris une goulée d'air frais qui brula mes poumons. On avait l'impression que j'avais courue durant 500 mètres, alors qu'en réalité, Edward Cullen venait de me rouler une pelle.

Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Il y blottit sa tête avant de me parler.

- Je n'approche plus mon ancien groupe d'ami, hormis Emmett et Rose.

- Tu es sure que c'est Jessica qui t'a fait boire ?

- Certain. Il n'y avait qu'elle à coté de mon verre durant la soirée. Emmett et Rose l'ont terminé dans la Jeep. Je rougis en l'entendant évoquer la vie sexuelle de son grand frère.

- Tu devrais t'expliquer avec elle. Poliment. Il sortit son portable et lui envoya un texto.

_Salut, merci de m'avoir bourré la gueule hier soir. J'ai failli perdre ma copine à cause de toi. Je ne viens pas te parler car nous sommes de nouveaux amis car tu as définitivement tout brisé entre nous. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

Il envoya cela et repris sa position initiale, la tête dans mon cou.

- Tu veux sortir ce soir ? J'ai une idée, proposa-t-il.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ? Demandai-je.

- Un resto, à Port Angeles, et après, un film. J'avais pensé à Black Swan, mais si tu as une autre idée…

- Black Swan est parfait, mais le resto… Si tu prends l'italien, ne prends pas celui de la dernière fois !

- Non, j'avais pensé chinois. Le restaurant et assez petit, intime, et pas cher.

- Si tu veux ! J'attrapais son menton couvert d'un léger duvet, amenais son visage contre le mien et déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous entendîmes son portable vibrer, cassant la connexion qu'il y avait.

- Elle nous emmerdera jusqu'au bout celle-là ! Râla Edward.

_J'ai fait cela pour deux raisons. Promets-moi que tu es seul et que tu n'en parleras pas à Bella ou à on frère, ou à Mike._

_Promis._

- T'es au courant que tu n'es pas seul ?

- Je sais, mais si je dis non et que je propose de reporter, elle ne répondra pas à mes questions. Autant battre le fer quand il est chaud !

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais longuement. Même si le bruit du vibreur cassa tout, je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je libérais ses lèvres et il se tordit avec mon corps au-dessus de lui pour attraper son portable dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le message, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent petit à petit. Il déglutit difficilement et, de rage ou de peine, il lança le portable dans la chambre. Il s'explosa contre le mur, la batterie sortit de son emplacement, et plusieurs pièces s'éparpillèrent autour de nous.

- EDWARD ! Je descendis de son corps, et courus jusqu'à l'appareil. Je remis les pièces à leur place et l'allumais. Une chance que je connaisse son code PIN. Nos visages en train de s'embrasser apparurent une nouvelle fois. Je me débrouillais avec le tactile de son téléphone pour accéder à ces messages. Le dernier de Jessica était très long. Il mit longtemps à charger. Edward avait la tête dans mon oreiller. Le message est si terrible que ça ?

_Pardonne moi de tout ce que je vais te dire. Mais… tu me plais. Et je ne résiste plus à cette attirance. Je ne supporte pas de voir que tu prends Bella dans tes bras, que tu l'embrasses, que tu lui tiennes la main, que ce soit elle qui goute ta peau alors que moi, j'en crève d'envie. Avec Mike, on ne se comprend plus. Je suis sure qu'il me trompe. Nous allons rompre sans tarder. Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait ce cirque, mais là, c'est du sérieux. Tu me plais Edward. Je me suis rendu compte de cette attirance le jour où tu as avoué à tout le lycée que tu sortais avec elle. Et je t'ai bourré la tronche uniquement car… quelqu'un me l'a demandé. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux ton bonheur, et si ton bonheur c'est… elle… je le comprendrait._

Mon dos glissa contre le mur. J'en revenais pas. Ma pire ennemie veut sortir avec mon mec ? On est dans la 4eme dimension, c'est pas possible autrement ! Je décidais de faire comme lui, de couper le portable, mais sans le lancer dans le mur. Je me levais difficilement, les muscles engourdis, et rejoignis le lit. Je caressais ses cheveux, et je pus l'entendre respirer difficilement.

- Tu ressens… la même chose ? Demandai-je. Il sortit sa tête de mon oreiller rose.

- Comment tu peux douter de mon amour pour toi ? Un poids fut enlevé de mon corps.

- C'est juste une question. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Essayer de la repousser gentiment. Comment lui dire poliment ?

- Essaye un truc du genre : Excuse-moi mais… moi, je te considère juste comme une pote. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je préfère te garder comme amie. Et je suis sure qu'il faut que tu parles avec Mike, tout n'est pas perdu.

- Je ferais ça ce soir. Je ne veux plus penser à elle. Je ne veux plus penser du tout. Je pris sa tête et la calais sur mon ventre. Je caressais ses cheveux et il s'endormit contre moi. Sa respiration lente caressait ma peau et m'envoyait des décharges électriques partout en moi. Je ne comptais pas les heures où il resta dans cette position. Je me sentais bien, sereine de l'avoir avec moi.

Mon père passa la porte vers 16 heures trente. Il pouvait me voir en train de lire un magazine. Il me fit signe de sortir. J'embrassais sa tempe et déposais lentement sa tête contre les draps.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en refermant la porte.

- J'ai parlé à Kate il y a quelques minutes. Je l'ai invité à midi, et j'aimerais que

- Tu cuisines comme la dernière fois ? Terminai-je.

- Non, que tu la rencontres ! Elle voudrait faire ta connaissance. Je déglutis difficilement et regardais le papier peint en face de moi.

- Oh. Ben, si c'est important pour toi et pour elle, j'accepte.

- Bels, ma relation avec elle te dérange ou pas ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et la présence d'une femme dans ma vie ne changera pas ma relation avec toi.

- Ca ne me dérange pas mais… J'ai du mal à vous imaginer tous les deux.

- C'est juste ça ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu pourras l'inviter, si tu veux. Il fit un signe vers ma chambre.

- Il a un prénom, répondis-je.

- Je sais mais, après t'avoir vu si malheureuse hier soir, j'ai quelques réticences à son égard.

- Papa, tu ne lui a pas fait un sermon ? Demandai-je.

- Non, je l'ai juste averti ! A l'heure actuelle, je vois rouge. Je frappais du pied et retournais dans ma chambre. Edward était réveillé et avait répondu à Jessica.

L'explication c'était bien passé. Il lui avait dit ce que je lui avait proposé, et elle allait voir Mike ce soir. Mon chéri avait le cœur plus léger, et j'en profitais ! Il m'embrassa durant une vingtaine de minutes pour le remercier de mon conseil, m'enleva mon pull et me fis un massage pour me faire oublier le stress des exams, notre dispute de la veille, et la tension qui s'agglutinait petit à petit, à l'approche de ma rencontre avec ma belle-mère. Il en profita pour continuer avec les pieds. J'étais totalement détendu, comme un mollusque !

Vers 18 heures 30, je montais dans sa voiture. Il avait déjà réservé une table dans son restaurant. L'homme qui vient nous accueillir était assez âgé. Il nous plaça à une petite table et je commandais comme Edward, des nems, car je ne connaissais rien à la cuisine chinoise.

Il nous servit rapidement. Edward m'aida pour manger avec les baguettes. Il m'expliqua à plusieurs reprises que comment m'y prendre mais… rien à faire. Il fut obligé de faire comme pour les petits, de me donner à manger. C'est assez épicé, mais sinon ça allait.

A 20 heures, nous entrâmes dans le cinéma. La salle était bondée. Nous eûmes de la peine à trouver des places, mais quand ce fut affaire réglé, nous nous trouvâmes à côté du principal du lycée ! Génial ! Edward échangea avec lui quelques mots, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne.

L'histoire est très belle. Une femme se confondant dans deux rôles. Les scènes de danse sont très bien filmés, Nathalie Portman danse magnifiquement bien. Elle nous transmets toutes ses émotions. J'espère qu'elle aura l'oscar le 27 février !

Nous passâmes rapidement chez Edward pour qu'il récupère des vêtements et les miens que j'avais laissé hier soir inutilement. Je m'endormis comme une masse sur mon matelas, son bras enroulé autour de mon ventre comme un serpent, sa tête posé sur mon buste.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en urgence. Je sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin et cuisinais un repas pour cinq personnes. Je pris un dessert déjà fait que j'avais congelé, et fis des carottes sautés avec du poisson. Simple et rapide. Pas d'entrée, j'avais déjà sorti plein d'amuses bouches et je pense que ça calerait tout le monde !

Edward descendit une heure après moi. Il me posa sur la table de la cuisine et m'embrassa tendrement. Je brulais intérieurement. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne m'avait pas touché.

- Quand pourrai-je te faire l'amour à nouveau ? Demanda-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Jeudi, soufflai-je.

- J'ai hâte ! Il brisa son étreinte quand mon père arriva. Je montais m'habiller et en redescendant, je pus vois Kate parler à Edward.

Je m'approchais d'elle et elle me fit la bise. J'allais chercher les amuses bouches et m'assis en face d'Edward et à coté de mon père.

- Tu à une idée de ton avenir professionnel ? Demanda Kate.

- Oui, je veux être prof de littérature. J'irais à la Fac de Seattle, on m'a dit qu'elle était très bien !

- J'adore lire ! Notamment Jane Austen. Nous fîmes un débat sur ses meilleurs œuvres, mon père ne suivait pas la conversation, mais il était heureux que le courant passe entre nous.

- Et toi Edward ? Esmée m'a dit que tu étais encore indécis ?

- C'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant, je souhaite être… il allait révéler son projet au grand jour. J'étais la seule à le savoir… Instituteur. Je ne sais pas encore pour quel classe, mais je trouverais. De toute façon, les études sont identiques !

Je me levais pour aller chercher les plats. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Kate était douce, calme, et très gentille.

00000000000

- Tu crois qu'Internet ne marche pas ? Demandai-je, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.

- Non, il doit y avoir trop de monde, on va attendre un peu, répondit Ed, lui-même fixé sur son ordi.

Nous étions jeudi matin. Les résultats du Bac blanc doivent arriver sur internet d'une seconde à l'autre. J'angoissais terriblement, car cela signifie ou pas mon entrée à la Fac. Nous étions à plat ventre sur mon matelas, côte à côte.

Je fis une actualisation de la page. Et nos noms apparurent. Fébrilement, je descendis jusque dans la liste des noms en S. Je cliquais sur le mien, Edward fit de même pour lui. On demanda notre mot de passe que l'on tapa rapidement.

- On y va ? Demandai-je, la main au-dessus de 'Validation'.

- Go !

Nous appuyâmes en même temps. Cette fois, les profs ne mettent pas des lettres mais des chiffres, sur 20. L'examen est sur 400 points.

Notre score s'afficha en même temps. 352 sur 400. Autrement dit, 17.6 sur 20 ! Autrement dit : mention très bien ! Je sautais de joie dans la chambre. Edward avait obtenu 350 points, donc 17.5 sur 20 ! Il me serra contre lui. Nous étions dans les meilleurs du lycée. Les scores descendait jusqu'à 120 et le maximum était de 385. J'étais la 8eme de l'école, et Edward le 9eme.

J'avais eu une très bonne note en histoire, deux autres en écrit et oral de littérature. L'anglais et l'espagnol était assez bon, la philo était passable, mais les math et la bio me rattrapèrent.

Edward en profita pour appeler sa mère. Emmett avait eu 275 points, Alice 306 points. Nous savions que Tanya est bonne pour le rattrapage, et que celui qui avait eu 385 points est… Jasper ! Et le pire, c'est que monsieur n'est pas content ! Angela avait eu 345 points, et elle aussi, elle allait à Seattle. Ben avait eu 360 points et suivait son âme sœur !

Je descendis montrer les résultats à mon père. Il me félicita, il savait que les exam blancs sont beaucoup plus dur que le vrai exam, donc je devrais le passer haut la main ! Nous complétâmes notre dossier pour la fac, et ils nous annoncèrent, au vue de nos résultats, que Seattle nous accueillait à bras ouvert moi et Edward !

Mon père nous invita au restaurant avec tous les Cullen. Alice avait appris que l'école de stylisme pour laquelle elle avait postulé la recevait, que Jasper, pour ces études de psychologie, était pris également. L'Ivy League n'est pas folle pour refuser un étudiant ayant eu 19.25 de moyenne !

La fin de soirée se passa chez moi, sous ma couverture. Il me fit l'amour deux fois de suite. La première fois pour se faire pardonner son imbécilité de la semaine dernière, et la seconde fois, pour fêter nos bons résultats et notre admission à la même fac si nous avions notre Bac.

Nous étions dans notre bulle quand les cours reprirent. Je ne voyais pas le reste du monde. Ma vie ne changeait pas de la norme. Je me levais, Edward m'attendait pour m'emmener au lycée, nous y restions la journée, et il me ramenait le soir. Nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble, il restait parfois diner et rentrais chez lui. Le week-end, je venais chez lui il venait chez moi. Il me faisait l'amour le vendredi soir, le samedi matin, et une petite partie du dimanche.

A chaque fois, l'orgasme était encore meilleur. Je ne crois pas que j'eus connu pareil sensation de plénitude.

Mais cette routine fut brisée un jour de février…

* * *

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

Normalement, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bientôt la fin… Trois chapitres, peut-etre moins, peut-etre plus…

On se revoit dans 15 jours ! Donnez moi votre avis !

ROBisous


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre patience ! Je publie en avance, c'est ma petite récompense ! J'ai écrit une courte histoire, je sais je fais un peu de pub mais… La derniere phrase à dut vous torturer. En fait, je me suis mal exprimé… C'est quelque chose de positif !

Aussidagility : Tu n'as aucune raison de stresser, je te rassure ! Tu va voir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review

twilight0507 : Non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, rassure-toi. Comme je l'ai dit, pas d'angoisse, vous verez ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

ML : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes cet histoire ! Tu es sans voix, à ce point ? Lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

* * *

Bella POV

Il est huit heures du matin, le jour de la saint-Valentin. Edward dort à coté de moi, alors que j'allume la lampe de chevet de mon coté du lit. Nous avions convenu, avec Edward, que je laisse une partie de mes affaires chez lui, et inversement. Et il avait tenu à faire de sa chambre notre chambre, en faisant des modifications, notamment en achetant cette table de chevet et cette lampe pour moi. J'attrapais le livre que je lisais hier soir avant que mon homme, embrassé par ses hormones, ne me saute dessus.

Je sentis une main remonter le long de mon mollet. Je sursautais et lançais le livre. Je pus voir Edward sourire face à moi. Sa main se glissa sous ma nuisette avant de toucher mon shorty.

- Déjà levé ? Demandai-je. Pas de réponse. Il gardait les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, et une main baladeuse, qui remontait vers mon fessier. Monsieur est d'humeur joueuse… Je vais jouer également !

Je me décalais et me mit à califourchon sur lui, appuyant sur son érection. Il grogna. Enfin un signe de vie ! Je décidais de m'amuser avec lui et d'onduler sur son boxer. Il grogna de plus belle.

- Toujours pas décidé à ouvrir les yeux ? Il répondit par la négative en secouant la tête. Bon, puisque mon homme dort, je vais me rendormir… Je commençais à descendre quand il emprisonna mon bassin entre ses douces mains.

- Reste contre moi, répondit-il avec la voix rauque. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour les yeux fermés, pour voir les sensations…

- Si tu veux ! J'ai une totale emprise sur toi ? Demandai-je.

- Oui.

Je passais ma main sur son ventre, faisant contracter ses abdos par la même occasion, et emmenant son tee-shirt. Il souleva les bras et je lançais le vêtement dans un coin de la chambre. J'attrapais une de ses clavicules pour la grignoter, et, une de mes mains trouva place sur une bosse. Je le caressais un peu, il mettait des coups de rein par moment. Il était dur comme la pierre.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de toi ! murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Je mis mon index sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Chutt ! Je commande aujourd'hui ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Je peux te faire languir des heures avec cette magnifique érection…

- Tu ne résisterais pas.

- Tu veux parier ? Je fis passer ma main son dernier vêtement et emprisonnais sa bosse et j'y fis de lents mouvements… très lents. Il fut obligé de mettre des coups de rein pour accélérer.

- Bon ok, tu as gagné ! Délivre-moi ! L'entendre me supplier ainsi, la bouche entre-ouverte, le souffle court, au bord de l'agonie, eut raison de mes dernières volontés si jamais elles avaient existés. J'enlevais mon shorty et il entendit le bruit familier d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre, ainsi que d'un sachet de cellophane déchiré par mes doigts. Je fis comme il m'avait appris, je fis glisser le latex sur son soldat prêt pour sa nouvelle mission ! J'attendis quelques secondes au-dessus de lui avant de m'empaler.

Ses mains élurent domicile sur mes reins, me penchant vers lui. De sa bouche, il cherchait ma poitrine, pendant que j'ondulais calmement sur lui. Sentir sa bouche lécher timidement ma peau à la recherche de mon téton me faisait vibrer entre ses doigts. Il m'aidait en mettant parfois des coups de reins. Il savait que cette position n'était pas ma préféré.

Je le sentis gonfler en moi. C'était bientôt la fin, mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais le souffle court, les muscles en bouilles, et la sensation que j'allais m'écrouler sur le champ !

- Tu veux que je prenne le relai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Fut la seule chose que je pus prononcer.

A l'aide de ses jambes, il nous fit basculer. Mes jambes entouraient nos bassins que se rencontraient brutalement. Les étoiles envahirent mes yeux, tandis que ceux d'Edward restaient fermés, mais, d'après ces traits tendus, le plaisir devait être encore meilleur que le mien. Il mit un dernier coup de rein, nous libérant de toute la frustration que nous avions accumulé depuis… hier soir.

Il roula à côté de moi pour éviter de m'écraser de son poids.

- Joyeuse saint-valentin ! murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Il me tendit une rose rouge sorti de nulle part. Je respirais le parfum doux libéré par la fleur.

- Joyeuse saint-valentin ! Je tordis mon bras et attrapais le cadeau que j'avais caché dans ma table de nuit hier soir. Il arracha le papier et regarda son présent. Une montre que j'avais fait graver à son nom. Il voulait en acheter une depuis longtemps, mais il hésitait…

- Elle est magnifique ! Il me serra contre lui et couvrit mon visage de baisers. Il l'enfila. Elle lui allait très bien.

- Je nous aie concocté un magnifique programme aujourd'hui !

- Que me réserves-tu ? Demandai-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vu qu'il est déjà 10 heures du matin, dans une heure, on part en voiture à Seattle ! Ensuite, on mange dans un parc, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Il faisait grand soleil. Après, je t'offre ma surprise, et ensuite, on rentre vers 18 heures, on arrive à 21 heures s'il n'y a pas trop de circulations, et pour terminer, je te fais l'amour comme une déesse.

- Ca me convient !

- Prépare-toi ! On part dans 45 minutes, le temps que je m'habille et que je prépare le pique-nique.

- Oui chef ! Je fis le salut militaire, il éclata de rire et descendit préparer notre nourriture. Je décidais de mettre une jupe m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux de couleur mauve avec une chemise blanche. En me regardant mettre mes collants, je trouvais que je ressemblais à une écolière des années 30. Son plus grand fantasme. Je pris des ballerines et me maquillais légèrement. Je laissais mes cheveux naturels, après un coup de brosse bien mérité suite à mon activité sportive du matin !

Il remonta 30 minutes plus tard en m'arrachant presque la main ! Il me porta dans ses bras et m'installa dans la voiture. Je pus voir au passage Alice lever le pouce dans notre direction… Bizarre.

Il fit une marche arrière et démarra rapidement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il s'engageait rapidement sur l'autoroute. J'étais souvent inquiète avec lui en voiture. Il ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse. Il s'était fait attrapé il y a 15 jours pour ça. Il était pressé de venir me voir après les cours car j'avais pris une angine assez violente. Manque de pot, Charlie patrouillait dans le secteur. 50 miles (80 km/h) au lieu de 30 (50km/h), ça fait mauvais. Il l'avait arrêté et l'avait aligné. Il n'avait pas le choix, il y avait ses collègues. Il n'en avait pas touché un mot à ses parents, et a payé les 60 dollars d'amende. Il faisait un peu plus attention, mais vraiment légèrement !

Ma main était posée sur la sienne durant les trois heures de trajet. J'aimais ce geste simple, doux, et facile. Il me proposa de sortir au ciné avec lui demain. Il voulait également inviter Angela, Ben, sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Il entra tranquillement dans Seattle et il vadrouilla pendant plus de 30 minutes.

- Edward, gare-toi là, il y a un parc, on pourra manger !

- Non, c'est pas celui-là auquel j'avais pensé ! On y est bientôt, j'en suis presque sûr !

- Ca fait trois fois que l'on passe devant ce Starbuck !

- Je me souviens du trajet ! C'est bon ! Ne jamais critiquer le sens de l'orientation des hommes. Il est toujours meilleur que le nôtre ! Il tourna à droite au feu rouge. Il se faufila à travers les petites rues. Ma Chevrolet n'était pas faite pour Seattle ! Le métro va devenir mon meilleur ami dans quelques mois !

Il se gara enfin devant un parc. Il y avait un carrousel en bois blanc à l'intérieur, des bancs pour s'assoir, des fleurs qui ont déjà éclose… Encore mieux que dans un rêve. Il attrapa le sac à dos où il avait mis toute la nourriture préparé et il m'attrapa la main. Je le suivis. Il trouva un coin d'herbe un peu moins humide que les autres, il retira sa veste, la posa à terre et me fit une révérence.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine… J'éclatais de rire. Je m'assis sur sa veste en cuir.

- Elle va être toute sale !

- Je m'en fiche. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que ce soit toi qui te salisses ! Il ouvrit son sac, sortit nos sandwiches et nos deux canettes de coca. Il alla plus loin pour les ouvrir. La mousse sortit comme un geyser, tachant sa chemise bleue d'une boisson noire. J'éclatais de rire, m'affalant sur l'arbre derrière moi en le voyant pester et essayant d'essuyer les dégâts, sans succès.

Il vint se venger de moi en me faisant des chatouilles et en me couvrant de baisers. J'étais essoufflé, encore une fois décoiffé, mais heureuse. La fin du repas se passa sans incident notable, à part mon visage couvert de Nutella et sa chemise encore plus sale qu'avant. C'est la meilleure Saint-Valentin que j'ai jamais passé. Avant, mon père et moi, on s'achetait une boite de chocolat que l'on s'offrait.

- Et quand aurais-je droit à ma surprise ? Demandai-je.

- Viens avec moi ! Il récupéra son sac à dos, m'aida à me lever, et il récupéra sa veste. Il vérifia ses poches.

- On va où ? Demandai-je. Il m'emmena dans une boutique de vêtement pour homme.

- Je ne peux pas me balader avec une chemise couverte de coca et de Nutella ! Viens m'aider à choisir !

Il salua la vendeuse et fit le tour de la boutique. Il prit plusieurs chemises, en plusieurs coloris, avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage. Je pris une chaise et attendit qu'il sorte de derrière le rideau. Il ne l'avait pas totalement fermé et, par reflet grâce au miroir, je pouvais apercevoir de temps à autre un de ses muscles.

- Tu es penses quoi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant avec une chemise rose.

- C'est pas ta couleur.

Il re-rentra dans la cabine et essaya d'autres vêtements. Pendant 30 minutes, il essaya des chemises de différentes couleurs. Pire qu'une fille ! Il en choisit une de couleur marron cuivre, comme ses cheveux, mais un peu plus foncé. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à lui. Il passa près du présentoir à cravate et en pris une sans en regarder la couleur ni le motif. Il paya ses 40 dollars d'achat, et enfila sa nouvelle chemise dans une cabine.

En sortant, je brulais d'anticipation. Je mourrais d'envie de connaitre sa surprise !

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Ferme les yeux. J'obéis, sachant que cela avancerait la venue du cadeau. Il ne va me l'offrir en pleine rue j'espère ? Je le sentis se glisser derrière moi. Un tissu fin et agréable couvrait mes yeux. La cravate qu'il avait achetée.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Criai-je presque. Je ne pouvais pas voir la réaction des passants.

- Je veux maintenir la surprise jusqu'au bout. Je vais t'y conduire. Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et me fis avancer lentement. Je le sens mal, mais vraiment très mal…

* * *

Charlie POV

- Tu l'as connu où ce restaurant ? Demandai-je à Kate dans sa voiture.

- Mon père m'y emmenait souvent avant. Elle se gara devant sa maison. Je sortis de sa voiture, prit sa main, et elle ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison. Je m'assis sur le canapé alors qu'elle cherchait un quelque chose dans la cuisine.

- Tu veux boire un truc ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, merci ! Répondis-je. Elle revint s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle posa un doigt sur sa joue pour m'attirer contre elle. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact avec une femme me manquait depuis 14 ans. Notre baiser s'amplifia nettement quelques secondes plus tard. Elle prit les devants en m'allongeant sur le canapé, elle sur moi. Je crois que j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Kate, je ne l'ai pas refait… depuis la mort de ma femme, j'ai peur de… elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Chuuttt. Laisse-moi faire ! Elle attrapa ma paume pour y déposer un baiser.

* * *

Bella POV

Marre de marcher sans rien voir devant moi ! Marre d'avoir peur de tomber ! C'est bientôt fini ce manège ? Je me plaignis plusieurs fois, comme une enfant, en demandant ' C'est quand qu'on arrive ?' à plusieurs reprises.

Je sentis que l'on rentrait à l'intérieur.

- Lève le pied, voilà ! Une porte claqua derrière nous. On est où ?

- On est bientôt arrivés. Attends, je vais te prendre dans mes bras, c'est plus sûr !

Je sentis que je m'envolais. Il grimpa les marches rapidement, j'avais toujours peur, dans mon obscurité, qu'il me lâche.

- Attention, je vais te reposer sur terre. Je préparais mes pieds à la chute. Je l'entendis sortir une clef, une serrure s'ouvrit, et il mit une main sur mes reins. On est arrivé, encore quelques pas… Il referma la porte.

- Tu peux virer le bandeau. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je me trouvais dans un appartement, un loft plutôt. Il était grand, bien aménagé, avec de grandes baies vitrées. Il y avait une cuisine avec un grand comptoir, trois chambres, un salon avec un écran plat et plusieurs canapés en cuir blanc. Le sol était un plancher en bois clair, magnifique. Le tout était décoré avec classe, sobriété et discrétion.

- C'est magnifique ! Mais, où sommes-nous ?

- Mes parents ont investis dans l'immobilier il y a quelques années de cela. Ils ont acheté cet appart à Seattle, ma mère l'a remis à neuf… Je vais t'offrir ton cadeau de saint valentin. Il me tendit un sachet rose. Il était assez lourd. J'enlevais le bout de scotch pour y plonger ma main dedans. Il y avait un trousseau de clef.

- Edward qu'est que… Il me coupa.

- Veut-tu venir vivre ici au mois de septembre avec moi ? Il avait les yeux brillants, attendant ma réponse. Il veut que je vive avec lui ? Il veut dormir dans le même lit que moi ? Il veut que je le contemple le matin comme le soir ? Il veut… un avenir avec moi.

- Il n'y aura pas de loyer à payer, seulement l'eau et l'électricité.

- Oui ! OUI ! Oui, je veux vivre avec toi en septembre ! Il fit un sourire de joie contenu, et me fit voler dans ses bras.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- OUI ! Il me faisait répéter trois fois la même chose.

- Mais, je t'ai un peu menti… Je me décalais de lui.

- Quoi, il y a un vice dans cet appart, des rats ?

- Non. Seulement, il est à prendre en collocation. Alice va vivre ici avec nous. Et il reste une chambre de libre, donc, mes parents proposent à Ben et Angela de vivre ici également. Une séparation un peu moins douloureuse pour tout le monde.

- Je me fiche de qui vit avec nous ! Le plus important, c'est toi et moi, ensemble ! Il me fit voler dans ses bras, avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Viens choisir une chambre !

Il me fit visiter les trois disponibles. Nous choisîmes celle qui avait le plus de lumière. Elle était petite mais chaleureuse. Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur le canapé de notre nouveau 'chez nous.'

- On peut annuler le plan 'retour à Forks' et passer la nuit ici. Pour découvrir les pièces de fond en comble, bien évidemment. Un mot à dire, et j'envoie un texto. Il me montra son portable.

_Je suis trop crevé pour reprendre la route. On va dormir à l'hôtel à Seattle ce soir, c'est plus prudent._

- J'ai hâte de découvrir l'aménagement de chacune des pièces… Il appuya sur 'envoyer' avant de me porter une nouvelle fois pour m'allonger sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

* * *

Vous me détestez de tout le stress que je vous ait fait vivre non ? * Me cache* Pour moi, l'histoire en elle-même est fini. J'avais pensé à quelque chose, dites-moi si ça vous dit : Je n'écris plus jour par jour, mais plutôt des étapes, comme l''anniversaire d'Edward, le voyage en Italie, leur installation en collocation, et un épilogue ? Dites-moi si vous êtes intéressez ou pas !

A samedi prochain pour découvrir la suite ! Bises


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes. Peut etre vai-je modifier mon mode de publication pour poster le vendredi soir… Je réfléchis !

fan de twilight : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Non, je n'étais pas méchante au point de la faire tomber enceinte ! lol. Oui, j'ai gardé les idée d'étapes… Voila l'anniversaire d'Edward ! Bonne semaine ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twilight0507 : J'ai gardé l'idée d'étape. Je pense faire l'anniversaire d'Edward (ce chapitre), le voyage en Italie, un peu la collocation et l'épilogue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Anais : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise énormément ! 36 chapitres en deux jours ? Wahou ! Tu as dut t'ennuyer le reste de la semaine ! lol. J'ai gardé l'idée d'étape. Voila la premiere ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je m'approchais de l'homme dont je partage le lit. Il dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il pense. Je m'approchais timidement de son oreille et murmurais d'une voix que j'espérais sensuelle.

- Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire Edward… Joyeux anniversaire…

Il sourit encore plus avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Salut bébé. Merci. Il attrapa ma nuque pour me rapprocher de sa bouche. Je me laissais volontairement aller. Nous avions terminé les épreuves du bac hier et c'était un soulagement pour tout le monde. Stress, angoisse, fatigue… Rien de tel pour provoquer tes tensions au sein d'un couple.

- J'ai un magnifique programme pour aujourd'hui, lui annonçai-je.

- J'ai hâte ! Il se frotta les mains. Alors ?

- La tout de suite, je te donne un petit cadeau en nature… Ensuite, on va manger au parc… Je te donne tes deux cadeaux… et on rentre chez moi pour que tu aies ton dernier cadeau en nature. Ça te plait ?

- Surtout les cadeaux en nature !

- Pervers ! Je me glissais sous la couette sur cette dernière parole. J'attrapais l'élastique de son pantalon, seul vêtement que monsieur portait pour dormir, car il avait trop chaud. Je l'enlevais et, lentement, son boxer suivit le même chemin. Je soufflais un peu sur l'objet de ma convoitise.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Si elle fait ce que je pense qu'elle va faire, la journée va être… mouvementée ! Je sentis sa langue sur mon gland. _Elle va faire ce que je pense qu'elle va faire._

Sa chaleur étouffante m'entoura instantanément. Je sentis sa langue sur mon gland, le titillant, pendant que ses lèvres allaient et venaient sur moi. Je serrais la couette beaucoup trop fort, mes phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Les décharges de plaisir allaient de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes orteils. Si elle continuait à me faire autant de bien, je n'allais pas résister longtemps.

- Bella… Bella… Je ne vais pas tarder… par ses simples mots, elle se retira pour remplacer son agréable bouche par sa main. Je finis par me lâcher sur mon ventre. Je ne crois pas avoir connu meilleur orgasme que ce matin. Elle sortit de sous ma couette et se blottit dans mes bras.

- Maintenant, je sais que ce que je fais avec toi n'est plus illégal… Tu devrais aller voir ta famille, Alice est déjà suffisamment vexée car tu veux pas le fêter en boite.

Flashback.

_- Edward, tu veux quel boite pour fêter ton anniversaire ? Demanda Alice. Je regardais Bella. C'est le moment de lui annoncer._

_- Alice, cet année, je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire avec vous. Pas le jour même. Je veux fêter mon anniversaire avec Bella. Le lendemain si tu veux, mais pas le 20 juin._

_- Mais Edward, un anniversaire, on le fête le jour même !_

_- Ecoute Alice, pour une fois, j'aimerais fêter mon anniversaire comme bon me chante ! Depuis que j'ai 12 ans, tu organises tout pour moi ! Alors, pour une fois, j'aimerais faire ce que je veux ! _

_- Edward n'a pas tort Alice. Laisse-le gérer cette journée, dit Esmée._

Fin flashback.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils t'attendent pour souffler tes 18 bougies. Ne les fais pas attendre ! Je récupérais mon boxer et mon pantalon. Pas loupé, ils sont tous à la cuisine en train d'allumer les bougies. Tout le monde chanta joyeux anniversaire en chœur. Extrêmement faux d'ailleurs… Je passais mon bras autour du bassin de Bella et elle m'aida à souffler les bougies.

Nessie me tendit un joli dessin de toute la famille. Alice avait écrit en dessous : pour l'anniversaire de mon frère préféré. Mes parents m'offraient, à Bella et moi, des meubles pour mettre dans notre chambre à Seattle. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, nous offrit des préservatifs.

Bella m'aida à monter les meubles dans ma chambre. J'en profitais pour m'habiller, une chemise sans manche blanche et un jean. Bella choisit une robe rose, assez légère.

- On se retrouve au parc ? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose chez moi. Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de partir. Il était 11 heures, et je devais la retrouver à midi. J'accrochais le dessin de ma sœur sur le mur, et regardais les meubles de mes parents. Une étagère, des cadres, une lampe et un peu de matériel pour cuisiner que je devais aller chercher au magasin.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en retard uniquement quand mon frère cria : ON MANGE ! Je repassais remercier toute ma famille et sautais dans ma voiture. Je rejoignis le parc à 12h05. Bella était adossé contre un lampadaire, guettant ma Volvo. Son père l'avait déposé. Je pus la voir soupirer de joie quand elle me vit arriver.

- Excuse-moi ! J'étais occupé. Je l'embrassais rapidement et récupérais nos denrées alimentaires. Je nous guidais dans le parc, vers le cour d'eau. J'allais m'installer sur un banc quand Bella m'interrompit.

- Pas ici ! L'autre, là-bas ! Elle m'en montra un autre, dix mètres plus loin.

- Si tu veux… Il me fallut un temps incalculable pour que je comprenne que le banc que j'avais choisi, c'était le banc où mon frère nous avait filmés et humiliés.

Nous prîmes l'autre banc. Bella sortit les chips et les sandwichs. Elle avait fait mon préféré : Jambon, fromage, beurre salé et un peu de moutarde. Oui, le mélange parait barbare, mais c'est délicieux ! Bella avait fait un sandwich traditionnel : jambon, fromage, tomate et salade. J'avais une petite amie qui était un cordon bleu.

- Maintenant, la première surprise, enfin, si s'en est une… Elle sortit un pot de Nutella et plein de fruits.

Elle prit une fourchette en plastique, piqua un bout d'abricot, et le trempa dans la sauce. Je ne pus qu'ouvrir la bouche devant le festin qu'elle allait m'offrir. Elle me fit passer par plein de saveur : abricot, fraise, framboise…

- Maintenant, ton vrai cadeau. Elle fouilla un peu dans le panier et sortit une boite de bijoutier.

Je défis le ruban et ouvris la boite. C'était une gourmette, avec nos prénoms gravés dessus. Il y avait aussi la date de notre premier baiser.

- Tu m'as dit que tu en voulais une… se justifia-t-elle. Le bracelet est magnifique. Je la serrais contre moi et l'embrassais dignement, ma langue et la sienne dansant une valse longue. Il était à peu près 3 heures de l'après-midi. Je pris sa main pour la suivre dans ma voiture. Elle accéléra brutalement devant le banc. Je tirais son bras vers moi.

- On va s'assoir ici… Je m'assis au même endroit qu'au mois de septembre. Elle fit de même. Et tu vas me redire ce que tu m'as dit il y a 10 mois. Elle respira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'aimerais savoir si ces sentiments sont réciproques. C'était ça non ?

- Je crois. Maintenant, je vais te répondre. Isabella, tu es été franche avec moi, donc je vais l'être aussi. Ces sentiments sont… réciproques. Elle leva la tête brusquement sur moi. Depuis que je te parle, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Plus fort que de l'amitié. Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. J'approchais son visage du mien et déposais un petit baiser sur ce dernier. J'attrapais sa main et nous repartîmes vers la voiture.

- Bella, je veux que, quand tu verras ce banc, tu penses aux mots que je viens de te dire. Et pas aux autres. Je veux que tu penses à nous deux ensembles. Je veux que tu oublies les humiliations à cause de mon frère. Je veux que tu ais un souvenir heureux de nous.

- J'essayerai. Je te le promets. J'embrassais tendrement son front. Elle se glissa côté passager et je démarrai rapidement pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il se gara devant ma maison. Mon père est encore là… Bizarre ! Pourtant, il devait aller chez Kate à 15 heures 30, et il est 16 heures.

- Papa ? L'appelai-je.

- Je suis là chérie ! Il se montra en haut des escaliers. Il avait deux cravates, une bleue et une rouge.

- Laquelle à ton avis ? Salut Ed ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Mon père venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- La bleue. Elle ira mieux avec ta chemise. J'avais oublié que Kate présentait Charlie à son père. Il fit rapidement son nœud de cravate, m'embrassa et partit dans sa voiture de police.

- Maintenant, ton deuxième cadeau en nature… Il se rapprocha de moi avec une démarche féline.

- Il faut juste que tu attendes une vingtaine de minutes… Il grogna. Mais je savais qu'il serait content. Je lui donnais la télécommande de la télé et montais rapidement me changer.

J'avais décidé de me faire confiance, enfin, plus de faire confiance à mon corps et de réaliser son fantasme : me déguiser en écolière. Je pris le chemisier avec un très grand décolleté. Evidemment, sans soutien-gorge. Je fis un nœud en bas pour montrer mon nombril. J'attrapais une mini-jupe rouge. Je n'avais pas mis de lingerie. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec. Je mis des converses et fis deux couettes pour mes cheveux. Je mis un peu de rouge à lèvres pour 'parfaire mon uniforme'. Je me sentais prête (enfin, aussi prête que je le pouvais.) J'attrapais un chewing-gum et l'appelais.

J'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier. Il passa la porte de ma chambre. Il me tourna le dos en la refermant. Je respirais un grand coup quand il me fit face. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup. J'eus peur qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez une mauvaise élève miss Swan ? dit-il, après un temps incalculable. Je m'approchais de lui et murmurais à son oreille.

- Oui, _professeur…_ C'est à ce moment-là que la fougue s'empara de son corps. Il saisit une de mes couettes et tira en arrière doucement. J'inclinais la tête et il déposa plein de baisers mouillés sur mon cou.

- Je vais vous apprendre le respect, Miss Swan. Il alla vers mon nombril pour le couvrir d'attention. Je dus prendre appui sur mon bureau. Redressez-vous ! Sa voix sèche avait claqué dans la chambre. Je me redressais rapidement. Je vais vous montrer comment je me fais respecter ! Sa main se glissa sous ma jupe, recherchant l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Il glissa le long de mes mollets avant de s'échouer à mes pieds.

- Maintenant miss, je vous interdis de parler. Sa tête se glissa sous ma jupe. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui faire de la place. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi. Il mit un premier coup de langue et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Il pinça ma fesse.

- Qu'ai-je dis miss ? Répondez !

- Que je ne devais pas… parler !

- Bien…

Il prit mes fesses en coupe et commença sa caresse. Je me forçais à ne pas gémir, mais à ce stade, c'était plus des cris dont j'avais besoin. Je m'étais penché en arrière pour que mes mains agrippent le rebord du bureau quand sa langue décida de me pénétrer. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts caresser mes chairs roses. Ses cheveux en bataille caressaient divinement mes cuisses.

Il ressortit sa langue et les remplaça par ses doigts. Sa bouche alla câliner mon petit bouton pendant qu'il s'amusait à chercher mon point fétiche, qu'il avait découvert il y a quelque semaine.

- Miss Swan, je veux vous entendre ! Je ne me fis pas prier

- Ed… EDWARD ! Il sortit de dessous ma jupe.

- Je ne vous aie pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon nom ! Vous allez connaitre une autre correction… Une que j'aime beaucoup… Merde, je redeviens excitée ! Ce mec est dingue. Il ouvrit mon armoire et fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte ce qu'il cherchait.

- Non monsieur s'il vous plait ! Je commençais à me reculer mais je touchais le bureau.

- Oh si… Dis bonjour au canard…

- Non !

- Assez ! Il attrapa ma taille et glissa sa main sous ma jupe. Je sentais le plastique du jouet. Son pouce poussa le bouton de marche, réveillant l'objet. Je sursautais en le sentant.

- Miss, vous allez prendre un plaisir incommensurable… Il fit passer l'objet partout sur moi. Les vibrations se répercutaient partout sur moi et en moi. Il fallait que cela se termine.

- Monsieur…

- Oui Isabella ?

- S'il vous plait ! Je…

- Vous voulez quoi ? Son majeur alla taquiner mes plis internes.

- Faites-moi jouir ! Je vous promets que je serais silencieuse !

- On va voir ça ! Il balança le jouet dans un coin de la chambre et son index se joignit au majeur. Gooodd !

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça sur mon fantasme d'un mètre 65 !

- 1 mètre… 67… monsieur ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de corriger. Je suis déjà petite, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je me resserrais autour de ses deux doigts. Je fermais les yeux pour contrôler l'avalanche de sensations que mon corps allait sans tarder décharger.

- Gardez les yeux ouverts et regardez-moi !

Je dus lui obéir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et ma tête partit en arrière pour mieux me contrôler. Il retira ses doigts pour me sauver un peu. Il me murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu à l'air d'aimer ce bureau, non ? Si on le testait… Il me fit pivoter et cabrer pour que mon ventre touche le bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer le rideau de ma fenêtre. Mais il le rouvrit. Ma voisine me fit un signe de la main.

- Répond-lui, adolescente sans honte ! Je lui fis un signe de main également. J'entendis son jean tomber à terre, et il s'approcha de moi en retirant sa chemise.

- Où tu mets les préservatifs en temps normal ? Il venait de laisser le jeu, et me parlait comme d'habitude.

- 1er tiroir de ma commode. Il s'y dirigea et je l'entendis déchirer l'emballage avec ses dents. Il se mit derrière moi et, d'instinct, je me mis à trembler. Nous n'avions jamais essayé cette position. Il couvrit ma colonne vertébrale de baisers pour me rassurer.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais… Le professeur soucieux de donner une leçon à une élève s'était envolé. Maintenant, c'était l'homme que j'aimais qui parlait.

- Vas-y ! Il faut que j'arrive à vaincre mes peurs !

Il agrippa mes hanches et, timidement, il se fondit en moi. Il me remplissait totalement dans cette position.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Continue ! C'est trop bon ! Je pus, grâce au reflet de la vitre, le voir sourire. Il commença ses vas-et-viens, de plus en plus vite. Sa main caressa ma chair rose, pour me faire venir plus rapidement.

- Chérie… Je vais pas tarder !

- Moi non plus ! Continue ! Répétai-je. Mes jambes commençaient à flancher. Il m'agrippa un peu plus fort. J'aurais des bleus demain !

Je me refermais autour de lui au moment où il se laissa aller dans le plastique. Je m'affalais sur le bureau, dont j'avais la trace sur la joue. Je me retournais. Il était totalement nu, moi, totalement habillé.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini de nous amuser très chère ! Il attrapa les pans de mon chemiser et tira fortement dessus. Mes seins sortirent de leur 'carcan' si je puis dire. Son regard devint encore un peu plus noir. Chaud devant !

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Le prochain : voyage en Italie, sauf si j'ai une autre idée d'ici là. Si vous êtes intéressé pour connaitre l'avancé de chaque fic, je suis désormais sur Twitter, sous le pseudo clemeria. Voilà ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

A samedi (ou vendredi) pour découvrir la suite ! ROBisous !


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! J'annonce officiellement que cette histoire comportera encore 4 chapitres : La suite du voyage en Italie (j'ai dus le couper, car il était vraiment long), le début de la collocation, les 19 ans de Bella, et un épilogue. Est-ce-que cela vous convient ?

twilight0507 : C'est vrai que j'ai un peu coupé au milieu de lemon mais bon… Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Ce n'est pas grave si tu as omis une petite review ! Je ne vais pas remuer ciel et terre pour te réprimander ! lol Oui, j'ai gardé l'idée des étapes, car leur vie quotidienne… Je pense avoir fait le tour. Bonne semaine, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Elena (je réponds à tes deux reviews) : Je suis contente que tu aimes cet fic ! Je ne sais pas où tu en es dans ta lecture, je n'ose rien dire de peur de briser le suspence ! Je voulais briser un peu le coté gentil nounours d'Emmett car, un ours, ça peut aussi etre violent ! L'eveil des sens de Bella par les reves ne fait que commcencer ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tu m'envoies un texto quand tu arrives d'accord ? Nous étions front contre front, dans l'aéroport de Seattle. Il avait tenu à m'accompagner.

- Oui chéri. Ce n'est que 11 jours. Je sais que cela va faire mal, mais ça va nous rapprochez.

- Je sais. Mais ça me fait mal. A moi aussi ça me fait mal. Pas une seule fois depuis l'annonce des résultats du bac je l'avais quitté. Nous avions dormi deux nuits dans notre appartement à Seattle, et, le reste du temps, j'étais chez lui ou il était chez moi. Une hôtesse appela notre numéro de vol.

- J'y vais… J'embrassais ses lèvres une dernière fois. On se voit dans 11 jours. Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport.

- Oui. Et ne t'approche pas trop des italiens ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu me quittes pour l'un d'entre eux. Je rigolais et réussi à esquisser un sourire.

- Je ne te quitterais pas mon amour. Jamais.

- Bella ! Viens ! Mon père rompit la bulle qui existait entre moi et Edward. J'embrassais une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tendres avant de partir vers l'avion. On vérifia nos passeports, et je me forçais à ne pas me retourner, pour ne pas voir son visage et rebrousser chemin. Je m'assis à ma place, à côté de mon père. 12 heures de vol nous attendaient.

* * *

Quand l'avion entama sa descende sur Naples, je ne pus que sauter de joie. Les repas servit sur les longs vols sont absolument infects, le confort pas top non plus. J'avais dus dormir sur les genoux de mon père, comme quand j'étais petite.

Il était 23 heures 16 quand l'avion se posa sans souci au sol. Mon père récupéra mon sac et nous sortîmes rapidement. Il guetta nos valises, qu'il récupéra. Nous étions dans le hall, totalement lessivés, quand nous vîmes cinq personnes avec un panneau où était écrit : SWAN. Nous reconnûmes instantanément ma grand-mère, les deux sœurs de mon père, et deux ados de mon âge. Mes cousines.

- Maman ! Mon père courut prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

- Charlie ! Isabella ! Elle nous serra tous les deux contre elle. Son anglais était teinté d'accent italien.

- Carmen, Paula ! Mes tantes nous prirent contre elle. Ma famille que je n'avais pas revue depuis 8 ans. Et tes cousines Lauren et Felicia. Nous avions le même âge.

- Bella !

- Les filles ! Vous lui faites peur ! Ils doivent être fatigués du voyage ! Laissez-les ! Réprimanda ma grand-mère.

Nous suivîmes ma famille en dehors de l'aéroport. La Fiat de ma tante nous attendait. Nous fîmes rentrer tous les bagages et elle prit le volant jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. J'en profitais pour allumer mon téléphone. 7 messages d'Edward.

_Ma chérie, tu me manques. Je ne sais pas si ton avion à atterri. J'arrive dans 10 jours._

Les autres étaient globalement la même chose. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je lui répondis que tout allait bien, que je revoyais ma famille et que nous allions nous coucher car ils étaient presque minuit. Il me répondit directement.

_Ici, il est 5 heures du matin. Je n'ai pas dormi, j'avais peur de rater ton message. Je suis heureux que tout aille bien. Renvoie-moi un message demain pour me donner de tes nouvelles. Je veillerais jusqu'au milieu de la nuit pour le lire. _

Mon chéri est fou ! Je fis les gros yeux en lisant le message. Ce qui n'échappa pas à mes cousines.

- Ton amoureux ? demanda Lauren. Je lui montrais une photo.

- Cheveux cuivre. Beau regard vert. Musclé ! Ma famille ne parle pas anglais couramment, et moi, je ne parle pas italien.

- Oui, il est magnifique.

- Il nous rejoint pendant les vacances non ? Demanda Paula en conduisant.

- Oui, je vais attendre sa venue avec impatience ! Elle bifurqua sur une petite route et suivit le chemin de terre. Nous débouchâmes sur une grande maison, à quatre étages, avec une piscine et plusieurs dépendances.

- Maison de famille. Nous y venons ensemble l'été. Ça nous change de notre appartement.

Mon père m'aida à décharger les bagages. Je suivis la famille et ils nous donnèrent une chambre au deuxième étage, en face de celle de mon père. Je déballais rapidement mes bagages pour trouver ma nuisette et m'endormis dans le lit confortable.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, je constatais que le soleil brillait déjà fortement. Un coup d'œil sur mon portable m'apprit qu'il était 15 heures. Le décalage horaire… Je pris rapidement un débardeur et un short avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Mon père dormait toujours. Je me retrouvais avec ma grand-mère, mes cousines, mes quatre tantes et mes petits cousins que je n'avais jamais vus.

- Bella ! Ce fut Florence qui m'accosta, une autre sœur à mon père, suivi de Daniela. Leurs maris étaient en ville pour acheter des matériaux pour remettre à neuf certains endroits de la maison.

- Je te présente Rachel, Maria, Adelina et Natalia. Tes petites cousines !

- Bella Bella Bella ! Je connaissais leur prénom depuis moins de trente secondes, alors qu'elles scandaient déjà le mien.

- Elles ont entre 7 et 5 ans, me renseigna Carmen. Mon père nous rejoignit et nous restâmes assis sous le parasol à discuter, à rattraper le temps perdu. Lauren et Félicia me proposèrent d'aller à la piscine. J'acceptais volontiers. Je mis mon maillot de bain mais, trouvant l'eau trop fraiche, j'y trempais juste les pieds. Les deux filles se prirent en sandwich.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille à Naples durant la semaine. Il faut que tu découvres les boutiques ! J'ai deux mini Alice pour cousine… Tu peux, elle mima un volant avec ses mains.

- Conduire ? Elles hochèrent la tête. Bien sûr !

- Parle-nous de ton chéri.

- Il s'appelle Edward.

- Edouard ? Essaya de prononcer Lauren.

- Non, Ed-ward. On est ensemble depuis presque un an, on va vivre ensemble pour l'université, et puis voilà ! Et vous ?

- Nous ? On a pas de… chéri officiel… On change souvent… On est plus… Elle fit comme un courant d'air avec ses mains. Je crois que j'ai compris.

Quatre petites filles s'approchèrent de nous, muni de brassard et de bouée. Félicia leur parla en Italien, que je ne compris absolument pas. J'entendis Bella, mais c'est tout.

- Que dit-elle ? Demandai-je à mon autre cousine.

- Elle leur demande si elles veulent aller se baigner. Et les petites veulent que tu viennes avec elles.

Je pris celle que je croyais être Maria dans mes bras et la portais dans l'eau. Elle m'éclaboussa plusieurs fois. Je la lâchais quand elle tenu à flot toute seule. Je pris la petite dernière, resté sur le bord, mettant son orteil dans l'eau pour le retirer derechef ensuite. Natalia n'aimait visiblement pas l'eau, elle était accrochée avec puissance à mon haut de maillot de bain. Je la maintenu jusqu'à ce que mon père récupère sa filleule. Elle tira sur sa moustache, ce que ma tante s'empressa de photographier. Je restais dans la piscine jusqu'à 20 heures. Mon estomac commençait à gargouiller, mais j'appris qu'ici, on ne mange pas à horaire fixe, mais très tard. Je montais prendre une douche pour me rincer du chlore, avant d'aller aider à mettre la table dehors. Je fis mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. Je m'empressais de lui donner de mes nouvelles.

_Il fait un temps superbe ici. Je me suis baigné et j'ai fait connaissance avec ma famille. Je ne m'approche pas des Italiens, en même temps, le seul homme présent pour le moment, c'est mon père. Il y a beaucoup de filles dans la famille. J'ai notamment deux cousines qui sont très volages. C'est plutôt moi qui vais m'inquiéter quand tu seras là. Tu me manques, j'ai hâte que tu arrives ici pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras._

J'envoyais cela en tachant de ne pas penser à sa non-présence. J'aidais mes cousines à sortir les chaises quand il me répondit.

_Il est une heure du matin. J-9 avant de te rejoindre. Je suis content que tu sois heureuse. J'espère que tu seras toute bronzé quand j'arriverais. Cousines volages ? Je te promets de ne pas tomber dans leurs filets. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir. Depuis ton départ, je ne suis pas sorti de la villa. Je passe mes journées sur un transat dans la pelouse, avec un ciel maussade, attendant un signe de vie de mon téléphone. J'ai même arrêté de me raser. La barbe me va plutôt bien. T'en pense quoi ?_

Je rigolais en lisant son message. Je lui répondrais demain sur sa barbe naissante. Ici, les messages sont extrêmement surtaxés, et je ne voudrais pas arrêter de communiquer avec lui !

Nous mangeâmes vers 22 heures. Dire que mon ventre était heureux de sentir de la nourriture aurait été un euphémisme. Je mangeais de tout, en me réservant trois voire quatre fois d'affilé tellement ma grand-mère cuisinait bien. Je fis connaissance avec mes oncles par alliance. Mon père allait les aider à refaire une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Ma grand-mère avait de plus en plus de mal à monter vers le 2eme étage. Vers minuit, je tombais harassé de fatigue dans ma couche.

Je me réveillais en ayant six paires d'yeux me fixant. Toutes mes cousines au-dessus étaient au-dessus de moi. Il était 11 heures.

- Les petites insistent pour qu'on les maquille. Lauren sortit une palette de maquillage et plein de pinceaux. Je remis mon short et mon débardeur de la veille avant de me glisser dans leur chambre. Je m'occupais de leur mettre un peu de fard à paupière. Félicia servait de traductrice. Je m'amusais à leur mettre du bleu, du rose, du orange… les petites étaient tellement heureuse de pouvoir ressembler 'à des grandes'. Je m'occupais, après cela, de leur mettre du gloss, pendant que Lauren mettait le vernis et Félicia les coiffait. Un salon de beauté en miniature ! Elles repartirent deux heures plus tard, belle comme des princesses, pour donner du thé aux poupées.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula comme la veille. Nous restâmes sur des transats pour parler de nos vies. J'appris que Félicia allait entrer dans une école de publicité, et Lauren, dans une école de coiffure. Personne n'alla se baigner car les petites ne voulaient pas y aller. Le soir, nous allâmes à Naples pour diner. Ma grand-mère nous paya le restaurant. La ville de nuit est magnifique. Nous essayerons d'y aller demain pour visiter un peu.

_Franchement, je ne pense pas que la barbe t'irait bien. En plus, pour t'embrasser, je vais me piquer. Demain, nous allons visiter Naples. Tu arrives dans pile une semaine. L'attente n'est plus trop longue ! Quand tu seras là, toute la famille va nous emmener à Rome. Nous sommes à seulement quelques heures de voiture. Je t'aime, tu me manques._

_La barbe ne m'irait pas ? Ma mère me dit que je lui rappelle Carlisle dans sa jeunesse. Nessie ne trouve pas que je pique quand je lui fais un bisou. J'ai hâte de visiter Rome, mais j'ai encore plus hâte de te revoir. Tu me manques tellement. J'ai failli céder au plaisir solitaire dans ma douche ce matin… Mais je vais résister !_

Le lendemain, comme promis, nous allâmes à Naples. Nous nous baignâmes même dans la mer ! A Seattle, ce n'est pas tellement possible… Ma grand-mère m'apprit à faire une pizza 'à l'italienne'. C'est vrai que, comparé aux miennes, on pourrait presque dire que c'est du surgelé !

_Moins d'une semaine avant de te revoir. Naples est magnifique. La ville, la plage… Où en est ta barbe ? Tu sais, si le plaisir en solitaire peut te détendre, tu peux en profiter, je ne vais pas devenir jalouse de ta main. J'avoue que, sur le plan… ça me manque aussi. Ton absence me torture de plus en plus. Et le mot est faible. _

_Qu'avais vous fait de ma Bella ? La Bella prude, celle qui n'ose pas parler de sexe dans ses messages. Hors de question que je me serve de ma main. Sa seule utilité, c'est de tenir la tienne. La douche froide me fait du bien par cette canicule ! Ma barbe pousse toujours, et je suis sure qu'elle te plaira._

A mon réveil, mes cousines m'attendaient en me montrant un trousseau de clef.

- On va faire boutiques ! cria presque Lauren.

Je m'habillais rapidement et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les filles. Ma grand-mère nous prépara des sandwiches sur place, car les restaurants sont très chers.

Je m'installais à la place côté conducteur. Boite à vitesse automatique. J'avais horreur de conduire ce genre de voiture. Le peu de fois que j'avais conduit la Volvo, Edward avait dut me guider. Je mis celle que je pensais être la vitesse pour démarrer. Félicia, à côté de moi, me guida. Sauf que les deux filles n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'itinéraire. Elles se mirent à se disputer en italien. Génial quand vous ne comprenez pas la langue… Elles se mirent d'accord après plusieurs minutes de disputes. Je rentrais dans Naples et trouvais un parking. Nous abandonnâmes la voiture et je les suivis dans le dédale des rues. La première fut une boutique de chaussures. Je me rappelais les 100 dollars donnés par Edward pour le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Alice, qui était dans quelques jours. Je choisis une paire qui, je pense, lui plairait. Je payais en dollars, heureusement que les boutiques les acceptaient !

J'achetais pour moi trois jeans, quatre tee-shirts, un short, une paire de ballerines. Nous mangeâmes sur un banc au milieu de nos achats. Je les invitais dans un bar pour les remercier.

- Mais on n'a pas fini ! Il reste dernière boutiques ! Annonça Lauren.

- Quel boutique ? Demandai-je.

- Lingerie ! Chéri arrive dans six jours. Doit être impatient !

- Oui, il est impatient ! Il me l'a dit !

- Raison de plus ! Félicia m'attrapa la main pour me trainer dans une boutique de lingerie. J'étais rouge de honte en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait. Les européennes mettent ça pour leur amoureux ? Waouh !

Félicia attrapa un ensemble couleur rouge sang, avec un bustier, porte jarretelles et une nuisette blanche transparente ne cachant rien de l'ensemble.

- Il te faut ça ! dirent les filles.

- Non non non ! Hors de question que je mette ça !

- Crois-moi, il va adorer, et te dévorer ! Me faire dévorer par Edward ? Pourquoi pas ! 3

Je fonçais vers la caisse avant de changer d'avis. Les filles me guidèrent pour rentrer à la maison de famille. Nous montâmes tous nos sacs dans nos chambres, avant de redescendre manger avec toute la famille.

_Ta Bella change, et tu vas pouvoir le constater à ton arrivée. Une surprise t'attend. Dans six jours, tout ira mieux, je le sais. Je ne sais pas si je vais adhérer à ta barbe. On verra. _

_Tu sais, quand tu dis surprise, j'ai peur de ce que tu peux me réserver ! Un crâne rasé ? Des tatouages ? Maintenant, j'ai un duvet orange sur tout le bas du visage. Et moi perso, j'adore ma barbe !_

* * *

- C'est quelle heure l'atterrissage ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois à ma tante. Elle craqua et changea de place avec moi. Le vol en provenance de Seattle venait à peine d'arriver sur l'écran. Retard de 20 minutes. Arrivée : 13 heures 22. NON !

Il est 11 heures 20 du matin. La vie ici se déroulait dans la même monotonie. Depuis notre virée à Naples, nous étions restés dans la maison. Mes cousines m'avaient présentés leur petit-ami, pour encore peu de temps. L'un d'eux s'appelait Jacob, comme mon filleul. Lui c'était montré insistant avec moi… J'en avais parlé à Edward, qui menaçait de 'lui faire entrer sa tête dans le trou de balle s'il osait une nouvelle fois me draguer'. Pas très classe, mais il est hyper jaloux en ce moment. Alice m'avait envoyé un message. Elle ne le supportait plus, il râlait tout le temps, et il était greffé à son portable.

Je voyais le vol remonter vers le haut de l'écran. Toute la famille s'était déplacée pour lui faire un accueil digne. Mon père m'apporta un sandwich acheté à une boutique de l'aéroport. Ma grand-mère avait préféré faire sa nourriture et en distribuais à toute la famille.

- Je suis heureux tu sais. Je regardais mon père. Tu as passé du temps avec nous, sans être agrippé à ton portable. Je pense que c'était bénéfique cette coupure de 10 jours d'avec Edward.

- Kate ne te manque pas ? Demandai-je.

- Si, mais je suis plus mature. Je vais la revoir à mon arrivée. Toi, tu es jeune, folle amoureuse… C'est normal le manque.

Le vol remonta sur l'écran une nouvelle fois. Le retard de 20 minutes annoncé précédemment était descendu à 15. Il atterrirait normalement à 13 heures 17. Courage !

Rachel et Adelina voulaient aller aux toilettes. Je les conduisis et essayais de calmer mes doigts. Je revenus 15 minutes plus tard. Le retard diminuait. Il devrait arriver à 13 heures 12. Le vol arriva bien trop lentement en bas de l'écran. Nous pûmes voir à travers les vitres son avion. Je sautillais comme une folle dans le hall. L'avion se vidait lentement de ses passagers. Je ne l'aperçu pas dans la foule. Le groupe arriva 15 minutes plus tard, bagages en main. Je scrutais attentivement la foule pour le voir. Mais rien.

Il apparut soudainement des cheveux couleurs caramel. Sans voir le reste, je savais que c'était lui. Je fendis la foule à vive allure, à contresens. Je pus voir des traits tirés, des yeux vers… Pas de doute, c'est lui. Il portait son sac négligemment, sa barbe lui donnait l'air d'un voyageur revenant d'une destination de rêve. Quand il me vit enfin, il lâcha son sac et je courus dans ses bras réconfortants.

- C'est si bon de te sentir contre moi ! Fut les premiers mots qu'il prononça.

- Edward, je t'aime tellement ! Je l'embrassais et sa barbe me piqua à plusieurs reprises.

- Edward, je t'en supplie…

- Tu me supplies de quoi ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Rases-toi !

Voila, j'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! La semaine prochaine, le voyage avec Edward. Je prévois un petit combat de coq ! lol. Pour celle suivant ma courte histoire, je vais publier la suite dans le week-end, elle n'est pas encore écrite !

Donnez-moi votre avis, par rapport à ma proposition en début de chapitre, et par rapport au chapitre en lui-même !

ROBisous !

PS. N'oubliez pas mon sondage, pour une prochaine fic !


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vis reviews ! Bientôt les 900 ! Wahou !

twilight0507 : Oui, le combat est entre Jacob et notre Ed ! La jalousie ne fait pas bon ménage ! lol. Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

aussidagility : Oui, le combat est entre nos deux amoureux de Bella ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Fan de twilight : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Lauren ne plantera pas ses longues griffes, je te rassure, et notre Jacob est au rdv ! lol. Bonne semaine, bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

camila-13015 : Bonjour flemmarde ! lol Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ronnie : Edward garde encore sa barbe un petit moment ! lol. Les familles italiennes sont connus pour avoir beaucoup de membres, je ne vois pas pourquoi Bella échaperait à la regle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fan de twilight : Je suis d'accord avec toi, beaucoup de voitures sont automatiques au USA, mais Bella n'en a pas, elle a une voiture des années 60, et, dans le film, Jacob lui parle de débrayage et de troisieme. J'ai peu de connaissance en mécanique, mais je crois que c'est une voiture manuel. Après, ça reste à voir ! Bonne semaine, merci beaucoup pour ta remarque !

PrincetonGirl818 : désolé, mais je n'ai aucune avance sur cet fic ! J'écris soi le mercredi am, soi le samedi matin ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Viens, je vais te présenter ! J'attrapais sa main et fendit la foule pour rejoindre ma famille qui attendait patiemment.

Il serra la main dans un premier temps à mon père avant de s'orienter vers le reste de la famille qui lui était inconnu.

- Ma grand-mère… Elle l'attira directement vers elle. Edward, gêné, lui rendit son étreinte.

- Bonjour Madame.

Il alla vers mes tantes qui se présentèrent d'elle-même, puis il passa vers mes oncles puis, pour finir, les cousines.

- Lauren et Félicia, on a le même âge. Lauren s'approcha de mon oreille quand il partit dire bonjour au reste de la famille.

- Tu n'as pas menti… la nature l'a gâté ! Je rougis et il revint vers moi pour me prendre contre lui. Nous suivîmes toute la famille pour rejoindre les voitures. Je montais avec ma grand-mère, Carmen, mon père et Edward s'installa à côté de moi. Il avait calé son visage piquant dans mon cou, l'embrassant par moment, et je le réprimandais quand il essaya de me faire un suçon.

Ma tante se gara devant la maison et j'aidais Edward en portant un de ses bagages jusqu'à notre chambre. Il s'écroula sur le lit et m'attira dans son étreinte. J'y restais longuement blotti, gage de sécurité et d'amour. J'entendis une moto se garer sous ma fenêtre. Pas besoin d'aller vérifier, je savais que c'était Jacob. Je soufflais contre son bras.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en relevant ma frange.

- C'est Jacob, dis-je en désignant la fenêtre du menton.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler… d'homme à homme ?

- Pas la peine, je veux profiter des vacances, et ne va pas t'attirer la foudre de ma famille !

- En parlant de ta famille, il faudrait aller les rejoindre. Il se releva, moi aussi par la même occasion. Je remis mes tongs et l'entrainais dans l'escalier pour sortir et rejoindre les transats, où Lauren et Jacob était à deux doigts de s'accoupler. Edward, en voyant son 'rival', mit sa main autour de ma taille. Je suis presque sûr que ses doigts sont incrustés dans ma chair tant il serre fortement.

Je l'entrainais sur le transat à côté de l'autre couple. Je pus voir l'œil de Jacob dériver sur nous alors qu'il embrassait ma cousine. Il se releva et tendit la main vers Edward.

- Edward, petit-ami de Bella… Il insista sur le petit-ami.

- Jacob, copain de Lauren. Leur poignée de main était beaucoup trop longue à mon gout. Lauren le remarqua également.

Ils finirent enfin par se lâcher. Je me penchais à son oreille.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- L'ouverture des hostilités ! Il a tenté de me broyer la main, j'ai fait de même. Je frappais son épaule.

- Edward ! Il n'y a aucune hostilité ! Je t'aime, et je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller avec Jacob.

- Oui, mais ce monsieur ne l'a pas compris. Il est de mon devoir de lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à te toucher. Je soufflais avant de déclarer forfait. Si ça lui fait plaisir de jouer au coq devant Jacob, qu'à cela ne tienne. On va peut-être rire !

Il s'allongea au-dessus de moi sur le transat et, dès que Jacob embrassait Lauren, Edward m'embrassait derechef, et c'était 'à qui embrassera sa copine le plus longtemps ?', ou tout autre jeu aussi stupide.

Vers 16 heures, Lauren proposa d'aller se baigner. Edward dut remonter dans sa chambre pour mettre son maillot de bain, alors que j'avais juste à retirer mon short et mon débardeur, tout comme Lauren. Nous avions pris l'habitude de toujours les garder sur nous. Jacob ressortit le premier, et fit son fier en bandant ses muscles devant nous. Edward arriva quelques secondes plus tard et se sentit obligé devant nous de faire la même chose. J'éclatais de rire aussi discrètement que possible. Il me prit comme une jeune mariée et m'entraina dans l'eau. Je me laissais porter, j'aimais bien quand il était au petit soin avec moi. Il murmura à mon oreille qu'il ne supportait déjà plus Jacob, car ce dernier avait coincé ma cousine dans un coin de la piscine, ses jambes enroulées autour de son bassin. Lauren gloussait pendant que Jacob… faisait on ne sait quoi.

- Ils s'envoient en l'air putain ! Edward l'avait presque crié.

- Ne dis pas des conneries ! Je regardais Lauren, les pupilles complètement dilatés. Bon, peut être que…

- Rien du tout ! Ils s'envoient en l'air devant nous ! Il le fait exprès ce… Il me lâcha pour aller à grande foulée vers le couple. Je le rattrapais en mettant ma main sur son épaule.

- Edward ! C'est leur vie ! Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! Il rebroussa chemin pour me reprendre contre lui. J'embrassais ses douces lèvres pour arrêter qu'il pense à ce qui était autour de nous. Je me piquais à plusieurs reprises, mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour le détendre…

- J'ai quatre boites de préservatifs, murmura-t-il. Je sentis contre mon ventre son désir qui s'éveillait lentement.

- Edward, pas maintenant ! Il me regarda, ahuri. Tout le monde s'en rendra compte. Ce soir. A minuit, tout le monde dort.

- Si tu veux. Il me déposa sur le bord de la piscine, pour faire des longueurs, histoire de se détendre…

Jacob relâcha Lauren, toute ébouriffés, souriante et le teint rosé. Elle passa la tête sous l'eau pour venir me rejoindre. Jacob copiait Edward, en essayant d'aller plus vite que lui.

- Jacob est meilleur

- On a constaté, ripostai-je. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde gênée.

- Désolé que… vous ayez regardés mais… nous sommes… des lapins…

- Je ne veux rien savoir sur ta vie sexuelle. Je m'aidais de mes bras pour sortir de la piscine, attrapais ma serviette pour m'enrouler dedans et remontais dans ma chambre me laver. Je pouvais encore voir Edward et Jacob faire la course, mais mon bébé est le meilleur.

Je me glissais sous le jet de la douche pour oublier cette partie désastreuse de la journée. J'en profitais pour commencer à vider le sac d'Edward. Je trouvais les quatre boites qu'il avait achetées et les mit sur la table de nuit. J'en ouvris une et répandis son contenu dessus. Il remonta, une serviette uniquement enroulé autour de son bassin, les cheveux en bataille, de l'eau dégoulinant toujours sur ces muscles. Je lui lance de son sac un gant et son gel douche. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et j'entends l'eau couler contre son corps. Calme-toi Bella… Zen.

Ma grand-mère avança le repas pour qu'Edward ne soit pas trop dépaysé. Elle se surpassa et fit ses meilleures spécialités. Edward mangea cinq ou six fois de la pizza. J'essuyais sa bouche couverte de sauce et nous remontâmes en même temps que mes cousines pour dormir, prétextant la fatigue d'Edward à cause du décalage horaire. Il était très câlin durant notre montée jusqu'au deuxième. Peut-être pour montrer à Jacob derrière nous la nature de nos activités qui vont se dérouler bientôt.

Il tira le verrou de notre chambre avant de m'entrainer jusqu'au lit.

- Attend, laisse-moi me changer. Je me levais et allais mettre la nuisette blanche transparente que j'avais achetée à Naples. Je retirais mon soutien-gorge et gardais juste ma culotte de coton. Je ressortis de la salle de bain et je pus voir à son regard que ma tenue lui plaisait fortement ! Il était déjà en boxer. Il s'approcha de moi et suça la peau de mon cou avant de descendre et de vénérer ma poitrine par-dessus le tissu quasi inutile.

- Surprise… arrivai-je à murmurer. Eteins la lumière, on voit depuis le couloir, et je veux pas que mon père

- Ton père le sait déjà, alors… Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information arrive à mon cerveau. Je le repoussais violement.

- Comment ça il est au courant ? Depuis quand, et surtout, comment ! Si jamais mon père nous a vus… je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il le sait depuis notre première fois. Il était trois heures du matin, il a vu de la lumière, il est entré dans la chambre. Il a vu nos fringues, toi et moi nus, et l'emballage d'un préservatif. Il se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Mon père le savait. En même temps, il devait se douter que les longues soirées passées avec Edward n'était pas uniquement consacrés à regarder la télé !

- Tu es toujours partante… sa main se posa sur mon mollet et remonta lentement, me laissant la possibilité de l'arrêter. Mais je ne fis rien. Il sourit.

- Mais éteint la lumière, s'il te plait. Il accepta et l'obscurité nous entoura. J'étais toujours debout, j'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et le bas de ma nuisette se souleva pour faire de la place à sa tête. Le tissu se déchirant frôla ma peau, et je sentis les lambeaux de ma culotte glisser à terre. L'obscurité rendait l'anticipation plus intense.

Je sentis sa langue caresser mes plis, ses cheveux frotter tout autour de mon vagin, et sa barbe chatouillait mes cuisses. Mes genoux flanchèrent sous toutes ses sensations. Ses mains soutinrent mes genoux et sa langue entra en moi. Mes mains attrapèrent ses cheveux. Je me retenais de crier. Je me resserrais autour de sa langue, ma tête partit en arrière, et un cri silencieux sortit de ma bouche. Il sortit de sa cachette et m'attrapa au vol pour me déposer sur le lit. J'étais incapable de marcher.

Il releva ma nuisette et retira son boxer, sur le point d'exploser. J'entendis sa main fouiller la table de nuit pour récupérer un préservatif. Il déchira l'emballage et je le senti se fondre en moi.

- Edward je… je retire ce que j'ai… j'ai dit… ta barbe… AAhh…

- Ma barbe ? Ouuii

- A… une utilité… Commme çaaaaaaaa. Je m'efforçais de chuchoter.

- Laquelle ? Bella, tu vas… me tuer…

- Elle…était agréable… tout à… l'heure… Je vais… veniir !

- Pourquoi… tu crois que… Je l'ai… fait pousser… Bébéééé !

- Edwarrrrrddddd ! Il s'écroula sur moi avant de rouler pour ne pas m'étouffer.

- Tu as fait pousser ta barbe uniquement pour ça ? Demandai-je.

- Ouais, et aussi parce que j'aimais bien. Je vais me raser demain. Je frappais son épaule et me calais contre lui. Je suis contente de te revoir comme avant, fut mes derniers mots avant de sombrer.

Je fus réveillé par Edward en train de se tortiller sous moi. Il était 11 heures du matin. L'étage était désert.

- Déjà réveillé ? Demandai-je en me penchant pour obtenir un baiser, qu'il m'accorda volontiers.

- Pas le choix, écoute. Je tendis l'oreille.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- C'est quoi ça ? Criai-je de dégout.

- C'est Jacob et ta cousine. Ça dure depuis trois heures. Il frotta ses yeux.

- Viens là… Je le fis rouler au-dessus de moi et caressais ses cheveux. Il avait eu le temps de se raser pendant mon sommeil. Il n'en était que plus beau. Mon ventre se serra à cette pensée. Je tordis mon bras pour attraper une protection. Il s'en vêtit plus que rapidement et tendrement, il se fondit en moi.

Ce n'était pas des retrouvailles endiablés comme hier, plutôt quelque chose de doux, prouvant plus que nécessaire. Je couvrais les gémissements de l'autre couple. Je retenais à grande peine mes cris, car il savait ce qu'il faisait était destiné à me mettre au bucher.

Je ne retenus pas plus que nécessaire l'orgasme quand il se présenta. Je m'affalais sur le matelas, tout comme Edward s'affalait sur moi. Le couple voisin s'était tus.

Je m'habillais en vitesse et nous rejoignîmes ma famille qui nous attendait pour manger. Je me mis à coté de Lauren. Félicia passait des concours pour entrer dans son école, elle avait déserté la maison de famille pour le moment.

- Merci de faire partager activités, murmura-t-elle, la voix emplit de venin.

- Désolé, mais vous avez ressenti ce que nous avons ressenti ce matin ou dans la piscine.

- Vous entendez ?

- Oui. J'attrapais un peu de salade pour lui faire comprendre que le débat était clos.

L'après-midi, ma tante proposa aux hommes de faire un match de basket avec le panier situé à l'arrière de la maison.

- Si Edward et Jacob faisaient les équipes ! proposa-t-elle.

Jacob commença en me choisissant. Ultime affront pour Edward, qui se vengea en prenant sa petite-amie. Edward prenait les meilleurs joueurs.

Ils se serrent une nouvelle fois la main brutalement. Je restais le maximum en retrait, mais Jacob me lançait souvent le ballon. Je tentais de le mettre plusieurs fois dans le panier, sans succès.

- Regarde. Il attrapa mes mains et me montra le geste à faire. Je pouvais voir Edward bruler de jalousie en face de moi. Mon père se retenait de rire. Il s'approcha de moi et Mon père se retenait de rire. Je décidais de tout arrêter.

- J'ai plus envie de jouer ! Je brisais son étreinte, et me dirigeai vers la piscine où jouaient les petites. Je me joignis à elle, elles s'amusèrent à essayer de me faire couler. Edward nous rejoignit, et il fut heureux de voir Jacob quitter la maison de famille, pour au moins trois jours, le temps de notre voyage à Rome. Nous logerions dans la maison de ma grand-mère, située dans la banlieue. Je montais dans la voiture avec mon père, Edward, Rachel et mon oncle. Nous roulâmes pendant trois heures avant d'arriver dans la capitale. Ma grand-mère nous distribua des sandwiches que chacun mangea dans sa chambre attitrée.

Le lendemain, toute ma famille nous traina dans la ville éternelle. Nous commençâmes par le Colisée le matin, pour se diriger vers le Forum, situé non loin de là. Nous mangeâmes dans un parc, où les vendeurs à la sauvette nous accostaient sans cesse. L'après-midi, nous primes le métro pour aller visiter le Vatican. La place saint pierre était bondée de pigeon, qu'Edward s'amusa à nourrir avec le demi-sandwich que je n'avais pas mangé. Nous essayâmes de visiter le maximum de musée possible, sans oublier la chapelle Sixtine.

En rentrant le soir, j'étais complètement exténué. Nous avions diné en ville. Je retirais mes Converses et massais un peu mes pieds.

- Laisse-moi faire. Edward détendit mes pieds meurtri par la marche et les pavés sur les trottoirs. Je m'endormis contre son torse avant de me faire réveiller le lendemain par ma tante.

Elle nous fit visiter plusieurs musées dans la journée, notamment le Panthéon. Elle nous laissa du temps libre dans une rue piétonne. Il m'offrit une glace au chocolat. Lui à la vanille. Nous fîmes plusieurs mélanges, mais mon préféré fut la langue vanillée d'Edward contre la mienne chocolaté.

Nous dormîmes une dernière fois à Rome avant de redescendre à Naples le lendemain, dans la maison de famille.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Sauf le dernier jour. Lauren voulut nous emmener dans une boite de nuit, pour fêter les examens de Félicia et notre dernière soirée de vacances. Edward conduisit jusqu'à Naples, les voitures automatiques, ils connaissaient. Félicia allait essayer de trouver quelqu'un avec qui terminer la soirée.

Félicia nous fit passer en prioritaire et nous entrâmes dans la boite survolté. Elle trouva une table libre avant de se mettre en chasse, nous laissant avec l'autre couple à deux doigts de s'accoupler devant nous. La main d'Edward brisait presque mes phalanges. Je l'entrainais danser, pour qu'il oublie tout. J'avais réussi à lui faire oublier Jacob, pour qu'il profite de ses vacances, ce qui avait très bien marché.

Nous retournâmes nous assoir mais mes fesses ne touchèrent pas le cuir de la banquette. Jacob attrapa ma main.

- Viens danser. Je ne pus refuser. Edward lança un regard noir à mon compagnon. Je me séparais le plus possible de son corps. Mais il n'était pas d'accord, il me collait plus que de raison. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je fis Edward s'approcher de Jacob. Mauvais, très mauvais.

- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? Cria-t-il, en le poussant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas mesuré la force de son adversaire.

Jacob attrapa le col d'Edward, et le fit sortir par une porte de secours.

- POURQUOI TU M'AGRESSES?

- EXCUSE-MOI, MAIS JE N'AIME PAS, MAIS PAS DU TOUT, QU'ON TOUCHE À MA COPINE, SURTOUT CONTRE SON GRE !

- OH ! Lauren cria, coupant les deux hommes. Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des primates ! On rentre !

Elle ouvrit la voiture à distance et s'engouffra à l'arrière. Je fis de même, mais côté passager avant. Les deux hommes nous rejoignirent, sans parler, et gardant une distance entre eux. Edward conduisit le plus vite possible pour rentrer à la maison.

* * *

- Vous revenez l'an prochain ? Demanda ma grand-mère.

- Si tu veux maman, répondit mon père.

- Tu seras le bienvenue Edward, dit-elle en caressant la joue de mon amoureux dont je tenais la main. Notre vol fut appelé. Tout le monde nous souhaita au revoir, avant de devoir le tourner le dos pour rejoindre notre pays.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! A samedi prochain pour découvrir le début de la colocation !

ROBisous !

PS. On se retrouve sur Twitter !


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Désolé de ce retard de publication, je l'avais annoncé dans les reviews et sur Twitter. Si jamais je ne poste pas le samedi, vous êtes sur que vous avez un chapitre le dimanche !

char2lene : Coucou ! Je réponds à ta review comme ça car le site à un problème, je suis obligé de répondre aux reviews par MP, et vu que la tienne n'est pas activé… Personne n'aime Jacob et tout le monde aime notre Edward jaloux. Peut-être va-t-il revenir… A voir ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twilight0507 : Plusieurs personnes aurait aimés qu'Edward fasse les gros dur et casse la figure à Jacob. Mais il est tout doux notre Edward… lol ! Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ronnie : Je me suis dis que ça serait marrant de voir Edward en pleine crise de jalousie devant toute la famille ! Pour le coup, ya pas que Jacob qui a du culot… Tu verra dans le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il reste uniquement un chapitre avant l'épilogue.

Aussidagility : Il font un mini combat dans la piscine : A qui nagera le plus rapidement -'' Mais ça aurait été bizarre de les voir se battre alors que Jacob et Lauren sont en pleine… action ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twlight-poison : Edward pas content de pas faie mumuse dans la piscine ? Peut-etre… Mais là, il va faire mumuse avec Bella… lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Il faut mettre la vis dans la pièce T3. Elle ressemble à… un truc comme ça !

Edward, sur le plancher de la chambre, regarda les morceaux de meubles autour de lui.

- Désolé, mais la pièce T3 n'existe pas !

- On va bien la trouver !

Nous avions emménagé dans l'appartement il y a trois jours avec Angela, Ben, Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier n'allait pas vivre ici, mais il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Alice avant son départ loin d'ici. Depuis ce matin, nous essayons de monter notre lit. Nous dormions pour le moment sur des matelas dans le salon, car nous avions voulu refaire les chambres selon nos gouts communs. Super pour la convivialité, mais aucune intimité !

- J'ai trouvé la pièce ! Passe-moi le tournevis. Je lui tendis ce qu'il cherchait. Les meubles, ce sont Carlisle, Esmée Kate et mon père qui l'ait ont payé au magasin, en partageant la somme évidemment.

- Ensuite, il faut faire la même chose avec les pièces T4, T5 et T6. La priorité du jour : monter le lit. Nous verrions après pour le reste : table de nuit, bibliothèque, armoire…

Ben, qui avait déjà monté tous les meubles de sa chambre, vint nous donner un coup de main vers 11 heures. A midi, le lit était fait. Nous étions les plus lents de l'appartement à construire nos meubles. L'après-midi, Jasper et Angela montèrent la bibliothèque, Alice et moi, l'armoire à vêtements et Ed et Ben firent les deux meubles nous servant de table de chevet.

Le soir, notre chambre ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Demain, il faudra juste aller chercher les cartons de tout le monde dans le garage pour tout aménager, et nous serons enfin chez nous.

Il n'y avait, pour le moment, aucune règle dans l'appartement. Nous prenions nos douches quand nous le voulions, chacun faisait sa nourriture et personne n'était allé, pour le moment, faire les courses. Edward m'aida à mettre les draps et nous nous couchâmes pour la première fois dans un vrai lit, avec tout le confort et l'intimité disponible.

Nous nous réveillâmes en premier dans l'appartement. Il était 9 heures. Nous en profitâmes pour aller prendre notre douche avant que le ballon d'eau chaude soit vide et d'attendre quatre heures qu'il se remplisse. Nous y allâmes en même temps, pour gagner du temps. Depuis notre emménagement, nous avions pas… baptisé la chambre. Nous avions toujours peur qu'un des membres de l'appart nous entende, car notre chambre était au milieu des trois. A notre gauche, nous avions Ben et Angela, et à droite, Alice. Bientôt 15 jours d'abstinence (débarquement anglais oblige…)

Je rejoignis Angela à la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner. En ouvrant le frigo, je constatais que les minces provisions que nous avions faites le premier soir à l'épicerie en bas était déjà partis. Chacun dut se contenter d'un verre de jus de fruits et d'une tartine de chocolat.

Après notre mince collation, nous descendîmes dans notre petit garage (qui nous servira de débarras) et chacun prit plusieurs cartons pour tout monter dans le salon. Nous ferions le tri après. Nous avions trouvés une solution rapide : nous remplissions l'ascenseur de nos affaires et quelqu'un montais en même temps. Deux personnes à l'étage récupéraient les affaires et la personne redescendait. Au lieu de transporter 6 cartons, nous en transportions 14.

Une fois dans le salon, chacun s'amusa à retrouver ses affaires. Alice, à elle seule, avait 18 cartons de fringues, dont 5 pour les sous-vêtements. Juste pour comparer, j'avais juste trois cartons de vêtements. Une fois les affaires rapatriées dans les chambres, nous essayâmes de les ranger pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve.

- Si tu veux, on partage pour l'armoire. Côté droit pour toi, gauche pour moi. Il déballa ses fringues en moins de deux minutes. Tout était presque en chiffon, alors que je prenais grand soin de ranger les miennes. Il m'aida à ranger mes sous-vêtements et tomba sur l'ensemble de lingerie rouge sang acheté en Italie, et que je n'avais jamais pu mettre devant lui, ne gardant que la nuisette transparente. Mon bas-ventre fourmilla rien qu'au souvenir de cette nuit de retrouvailles.

- Je savais pas que ma chérie avait de la lingerie coquine !

- Rends-moi ça ! Il mit un bras pour se protéger de moi, le temps d'examiner en détail l'ensemble.

- Un bustier, avec une très jolie culotte, et… Un magnifique porte-jarretelle… Pourquoi te ne le mets pas ?

- Car je n'aime pas ! J'arrivais à tendre le bras et récupérais mon bien. Je l'accrochais à un cintre dans la penderie et repris mon déballage en étant plus qu'énervé. Je sentis deux bras serrer mon ventre et une tête se glisser dans mon cou.

- Je voulais pas te vexer chérie. Il pivota pour attraper mon lobe d'oreille et le mordiller.

- Je suis pas vexé, c'est juste que

- Tu n'as confiance à 100% en ton corps, termina-t-il.

- Oui. Je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur avec toi mais… C'est plus fort que moi !

- Bella, je ne te forcerais jamais, tu le sais ? Déjà, c'est super que tu arrives à te mettre en maillot de bain deux pièces sans avoir honte de ton corps, que tu puisses réaliser un de mes fantasmes… Je ne t'obligerais jamais à mettre des choses comme ça pour moi. Si tu le fais, c'est car tu en as envie, et que personne ne t'y a obligé. Ok ?

- Merci. Merci de me réconforter. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Rapidement, nos langues se mêlèrent, se goutèrent, se cherchèrent, et abandonnèrent la partie car l'oxygène avait déserté nos poumons respectifs.

- Bella, ce soir, en rattrape le temps perdu. Rien à foutre de nos colocataires, j'ai trop envie ! Je lui répondis par un baiser montrant toute mon envie pour son idée.

Après notre maigre repas, nous choisîmes tous les deux une étagère pour ranger nos livres. La dernière était consacrée à ces CD. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, lui en avait une grande collection. Ill était déjà 14 heures quand nous finîmes de tout ranger. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, tout comme Edward. Nous nous sentions enfin dans notre petit monde, dans notre petit chez nous. Une cloche retentit dans le salon, qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Je passais la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout comme Angela. Nous regardions Alice, au milieu du salon, faire tinter une grosse cloche, comme celle que l'on met aux vaches.

- Conseil des colocataires ! dit-elle vivement. Jasper, assis sur le canapé, se moquait d'elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Conseil des colocataires ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Edward qui se glissa derrière moi.

- C'est un conseil où les colocataires, en l'occurrence, vous, viennent dans le salon pour établir des règles de vie commune ou tout simplement pour régler un problème. Et le premier à lieu maintenant. Sous les ordres du chef, nous allâmes tous sur le canapé, pour lui faire plaisir. Il y avait un bloc note sur la table basse et un stylo.

- Vous êtes d'accord qu'on va établir les règles de vie commune ? Tout le monde hocha la tête. En premier, les taches ménagères.

- Je prends la cuisine ! Dis-je ne levant le bras bien haut. Alice nota.

- Le ménage, proposa Angela.

- Je prends les lessives. Bon, ben, les garçons, vous aiderez Bella pour la vaisselle, Angela pour les vitres et vous irez faire les courses ! Edward n'eut même pas le temps de riposter. Elle se leva et accrocha au panneau aimanté du salon la liste des taches ménagères.

- Ensuite, concernant la vie commune en elle-même. Des suggestions ?

Il fut décidé d'un horaire (22h30) où tout le monde devait faire le moins de bruits possible. Chacun devait mettre dans un pot 20 dollars pour les courses. Les factures seraient divisées par cinq le moment venu. Toute modification voulant être apporté dans les pièces communes, comme la cuisine, le salon-salle à manger ou salle de bain devra être soumise à un vote de tous. La famille pouvait venir nous rendre visite, à condition d'avertir les autres membres pour qu'ils puissent organiser une journée à l'extérieur.

- Concernant le shopping, je vous prévins les filles, c'est une fois par semaine minimum !

- Alice, tu ne peux pas nous forcer à faire les boutiques ! Criai-je presque.

- Oh si, crois-moi ma petite, je peux être très TRES chiante quand je veux. Je peux te couper l'eau chaude, l'électricité, et voler tout tes livres. Je frissonnais rien qu'en entendant ses menaces.

- Ensuite, concernant tout ce qui est vie… intime, il est évident que ça se déroule dans les chambres, et non sur la table de la cuisine, le bar, le canapé, la baignoire, ou tout autre endroit possible. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de regarder Edward. Il fit de même. Tous les endroits cités par Alice, nous les avions testés, le jour de la Saint Valentin, quand nous avions passés la nuit ici… Ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice.

- Une confidence à nous faire Edward et Bella ?

- Absolument aucune ! Elle se méfia mais ne releva pas outre mesure.

- Passage à la salle de bain. 20 minutes par personne le matin et le soir, pour prendre la douche, se maquiller… Je propose dans cet ordre Moi, Ben, Edward, Angela et Bella.

- NON ! Tout le monde riposta. Moi, car j'étais dernière, donc, dans l'impossibilité complète d'avoir de l'eau chaude, car Alice passait avant moi, comme tout le reste du groupe.

- Je préfère cet ordre. Ben, Angela, Bella, moi, et toi en dernier, proposa Edward. Comme ça, on est en couple si on veut prendre un bain !

- Ouais mais moi, je me fais avoir dans les deux cas, car, je passe dernière, et j'ai uniquement 20 minutes, alors que vous en avez 40. Si tu veux cette option, je passe 1ere, et j'ai 40 minutes dans la salle de bain pour moi !

- NON ! Tu te laves deux fois par jour. Si tu passes 1ere, tu vides l'eau chaude pour les autres ! C'est bon, j'ai testé, et je veux pas reprendre !

- STOP! cria Ben. On a qu'à alterner. Un jour sur deux, Angela et moi, on prend notre douche le matin, et vous deux, le soir. Le lendemain, on inverse etc… Après, si Alice veut reprendre une douche le soir, elle passe en dernier, pour que tout le monde ait de l'eau chaude. Et on a 20 minutes chacun dans la salle de bain. Ca convient à tout le monde ?

- Oui ! On comprend pourquoi Ben va faire des études pour faire médiateur dans les entreprises ou dans les familles. Il calme tout le monde rapidement, en trouvant des solutions utiles ! Alice nota la solution proposée.

- Bon, pour finir, est-ce-que vous avez des projets pour… améliorer l'appartement ?

- Acheter un grand ballon d'eau chaude ! proposa Angela.

- Qui est d'accord ? Tout le monde leva la main.

- J'irais me renseigner cet après-midi. C'est bon pour les règles de la colocation ? Elle afficha une nouvelle feuille sur le tableau, déjà bien rempli.

- Je propose que les garçons aillent directement aux courses car il n'y a rien à manger.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Alice fit une grande liste, et chacun paya les 20 dollars nécessaire pour se nourrir. Angela profita pour faire le ménage, car, avec les travaux, il y avait beaucoup de poussière. Je l'aidais en m'occupant de la salle de bain. Je me revis, allongé dans cet baignoire vide d'eau, les jambes sur chacun des rebords, ma féminité fièrement exposé au visage d'Edward me faisant un bien immense grâce sa bouche. Mes mains tirant les cheveux de mon amant pour ne pas jouir trop fortement. Moi, tendant le bras pour attraper un autre préservatif pour m'empaler sur lui. Je me reconcentrais sur le nettoyage du lavabo quand les garçons rentrèrent des courses vers 18 heures. Je les aidais à déballer et chacun alla récupérer sa commande personnelle.

- Tout le monde aime le chou-fleur ? Demandai-je. Tout le monde répondit positivement, et je me mis à la cuisine sans trop tarder. Jasper mit la table et Alice fit sonner une nouvelle fois sa grosse cloche. Je sens qu'elle va pas tarder à passer par la fenêtre. La cloche, pas Alice !

Je fis la vaisselle et Edward m'aida à tout essuyer et ranger. Celle-ci nous avait été donnée par les parents de Ben et Angela. Tout le monde rentra dans sa chambre à 22 heures 30 pour dormir, exténué par tous ses travaux. Heureusement que nous nous étions pris à l'avance. Les cours à la Fac ne commençaient que mi-septembre, mais on n'est jamais assez prévoyant !

Il me sauta dessus sans préambule à mon retour de la salle de bain, situé à l'autre bout du couloir. Ne lui fallut pas une minute pour me déshabiller entièrement et m'allonger sur le lit.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai éprouvé depuis qu'Alice à parler du bar… ou du canapé… et surtout de la table de la cuisine ! Il se déshabilla aussi en me parlant.

- Arrête de parler et agis ! Dis-je en lui tendant un préservatif. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'enfiler et ne faire qu'un avec moi brutalement, tapant le fond de mon ventre. Je m'accrochais aux barreaux du lit et au drap. Je retenais mes cris de jouissance en me mordant la lèvre. Ses vas-et-viens faisait grimper le plaisir à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il sortit entièrement de ma féminité et j'en profitais pour changer de position et roulais sur le ventre, me cabrant le plus possible.

- Bébé, tu me tentes trop ! Je savais qu'il adorait admirer ma chute de rein, magnifique selon lui.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour me réinvestir. Je mordis son oreiller quand mes parois se contractèrent autour de lui. Je m'écroulais à plat ventre sur le lit, alors que j'entendais Edward jeter notre protection.

- 9 minutes 20. Bravo les jeunes ! Merci de nous avoir fait profiter du spectacle auditivement ! C'était la voix de Ben. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me cacher sous la couette et de rougir comme cette dernière.

- Grace à vous, on sait que tous les meubles ont pu accueillir vos ébats. Moi, je m'en fous, je vais pas vivre pas ici ! Ce fut Jasper qui ajouta cette remarque.

- Je crois que, sur ce sujet-là, tu peux te la fermer, car je sais pertinemment que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans toute la villa à Forks ! répliqua Edward

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondis Alice.

- J'ai un projet pour l'appartement. Tout faire pour insonorier les chambres ! Qui est d'accord ? Proposa Angela.

- TOUT LE MONDE !

* * *

Voila, j'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Prochain épisode, l'anniversaire de Bella, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Snif, ça me fait tout drole… Ed va réaliser le fantasme de Bella. Quel est-t-il ? Indice, c'est un métier… Teaser à la clef pour celle qui trouve !

A samedi ou dimanche pour découvrir la suite ! ROBisous !


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, beaucoup plus nombreuses sur le chapitre précédent ! Je vois que vous avez bien rigolés pour l'insonorisation de l'appartement ! Avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire. La fin n'est pas l'épilogue, je vous rassure, il servira de pont pour l'épilogue ! Je n'ai pas commencé la rencontre d'Alice et Jasper dont je vous avait parlés, par rapport à cette fic. Je l'écrirais cet été, et je donnerais des infos sur sa prochaine publication sur Twitter. J'ai aussi une autre idée de fic, qui ressemble beaucoup à celle-ci, notamment sur le comportement d'Ed et Bella.

Aussidagility : Pas bibliothécaire ou avocat. J'ai pris un fantasme basique, mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée ! L'isolation est vaguement évoqué dans ce chapitre. Tu verras par toi-même ! A samedi prochain pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! A samedi prochain pour découvrir la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twilight0507 : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais c'est vrai que ça va me faire bizarre quand je vais devoir mettre le dernier mot de cet histoire =( Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

l : coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Alice à un léger retard pour le bapteme, Ed et Bella s'en sont déjà occupé ! lol. Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

lexy : A peu de choses pres, c'était policier ! Mais c'est ton autre hypothese qui est la bonne ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tu as tout prit ? Demandai-je pour la énième fois.

- Attend, je mets mon rasoir et c'est bon !

- Mais pourquoi ton sac est aussi gros ? Je regardais l'épaisseur du sac. Le mien était à moitié rempli, le sien craquait presque. C'est moi la fille du couple !

- C'est rien, juste ma trousse de toilette volumineuse.

- Mouais… J'attrapais ma valise et la mis sur le siège arrière de la Volvo.

Aujourd'hui, je fête mes 19 ans. Mon père me voulait avec lui à la maison. J'avais convaincu Alice, avec beaucoup d'effort, de faire mon anniversaire le lendemain. Nous reprenions les cours dans 10 jours, pas la peine de s'affoler, nous en profitions pour faire des soirées qui se terminaient souvent vers deux heures du matin.

A six heures du matin, tout le monde était entré dans notre chambre pour m'offrir leurs cadeaux. Léger problème, Edward voulait également m'offrir un cadeau en nature, avant le réveil de la colocation…

Notre problème d'isolation n'est toujours pas réglé, mais nous avons dut apprendre à mettre notre pudeur de côté. Nous avions déjà tous entendu les autres s'accoupler… Nous cherchions une solution, faire poser une isolation était beaucoup trop couteuse.

J'avais eu droit à un sac entier de vêtements de la part d'Alice. Angela m'offrit un massage dans un centre de beauté, avec d'autres choses, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire tout. Ben et Jasper, pour rire, m'offrirent une batterie de casseroles et ustensiles de cuisine.

Edward s'engagea sur l'autoroute vers 14 heures. Nous allions passer deux jours à Forks, pour revoir nos familles et aussi récupérer ce qu'Alice avait oublié dans sa chambre. Durant tout le trajet nous avons chanté à tue-tête toutes les chansons passant à la radio, vitres grande ouvertes, pour que tout le monde profite du spectacle. Les autres conducteurs nous regardaient comme si nous étions des OVNI.

Il sortit à Port Angeles vers 16 heures 30. J'en profitais pour m'arrêter dans une pâtisserie pour acheter des gâteaux pour mon père. A 17 heures 20, il se gara sur les graviers devant chez moi. Mon père sortit en entendant ce son si familier. Je n'attendis pas qu'il arrête le moteur, je sautais de la voiture et serrais mon père contre moi. Il me réceptionna et me rendit cette étreinte brutale.

- Tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! Je me reculais pour le contempler.

- Tu manges bien ? Tu arrives à faire marcher le lave-linge ?

- Bella ! Détends-toi. Il serra la main d'Edward qui arrivait avec nos bagages. Kate passe manger avec moi tous les soirs. Elle me fait parfois à manger. Respire, je vais bien.

- Mon papounet ! Je le resserrais contre moi.

- Attention ma fille, tu as 19 ans !

- Et alors ? Tu es toujours mon papounet adoré ! Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Il se lécha les lèvres justes en voyant le nom sur la boite.

Edward et moi montâmes nos affaires et commencèrent à les déballer. Mais son sac restait toujours aussi gros. Je m'en approchais pendant qu'Edward était dans la salle de bain. J'allais soulever le haut du sac quand il arriva pour me stopper dans mon élan. Il referma son sac et y posa son cadenas.

- C'est une surprise… Pour nous deux, ce soir… me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Mon ventre se contracta. Que m'avait-il réservé… Je filais sous la douche, histoire de me nettoyer sommairement avant d'aller au restaurant. En descendant, je trouvais Kate et mon père sur le canapé, main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien. Je lui fis la bise avant de prendre le dernier fauteuil, sur les genoux d'Edward.

Nous partîmes au restaurant à 19 heures. Nous bûmes tous à ma santé et à mon anniversaire. J'étais la seule à ne pas boire d'alcool dans le lot.

Ce soir, ce n'était pas uniquement mon anniversaire. Cette date est également symbolique, pour Ed et moi. C'est ce jour-là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'aimait.

Une serveuse arriva pour commander nos plats. Mon père choisit du saumon fumé avec des légumes. Kate, un steak avec des carottes, et nous deux, une pizza.

Le repas se déroula extrêmement bien. Nous rigolions de tout et de rien autour de la table, en attirant au passage l'attention des autres clients de la salle. Mon père racontait des anecdotes sur moi, notamment la voix où un perroquet s'était posé dans mes cheveux un jour où nous étions allés dans un parc animalier autour de Seattle.

Mon père ne nous laissa pas payer l'addition, car, je cite 'il est hors de question que tu payes alors que c'est ton anniversaire.' Je dus conduire la voiture de police au retour, Edward était trop fatigué pour ça, et mon père n'était absolument pas en état de conduire.

Je me garais à la même place que mon père et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Mon père alla chercher les gâteaux que j'avais achetés à Port Angeles. Il repartit une nouvelle fois, dans sa chambre cette fois-ci. Il redescendit avec Kate, cachant quelque chose dans leurs mains.

- Tu ne pensais pas échapper aux cadeaux !

- Papa, j'avais dis

- Pas besoin de cadeaux ! Je connais ton refrain depuis quatre ans. Mais celui-ci vient de la part de tes colocataires, d'Esmée et Carlisle, d'Edward, et de nous. Mon homme passa son bras autour de mes reins.

- C'est Edward et ton père qui ont eu l'idée ! précisa ma belle-mère.

- Mais c'est quoi ? Pas un truc cher j'espère !

- Non, rassure-toi. Tiens !

Ils se décalèrent et me tendirent un bac. Un bac à litière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Edward ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

- Dans ta chambre.

Je m'empressais de gravir les marches et fonçais dans ma chambre. Une petite boule de poil blanche reposait sur la couette rose, faisant un magnifique contraste de couleur. Le chaton était à peine réveillé, dépliant ses petites pattes avant de sauter du lit et de se frotter à mes jambes. Je m'agenouillais pour récupérer contre moi le petit animal. Il se mit à ronronner et à frotter sa petite tête sous mon menton.

Je redescendis au salon et tout le monde regarda le petit chat.

- C'est un male, répondit mon père. Je reposais le chat à terre et serrais tout le monde contre moi.

- Remercie ton homme qui à écouter des discussions nocturnes durant une semaine ! Je me retournais vers l'intéressé.

- Tu en parlais tout le temps. J'ai réuni le conseil des colocataires quand tu es parti découvrir la ville la semaine dernière. Ils sont tous d'accord pour l'accueillir. J'embrassais longuement Edward pour le remercier de ce merveilleux cadeau.

Le chaton sauta une nouvelle fois sur mes jambes. Il fallait que je lui trouve un nom. Je caressais sa tête sans y faire attention, la bête appréciait mes caresses en ronronnant doucement. J'étais dans ma bulle quand d'autres cadeaux apparurent. Kate m'avait offert plusieurs livres, mon père, un porte-manteau (en kit, histoire de se marrer quand on le construira) et Edward, une robe que j'avais remarqué dans un magasin en me baladant avec lui hier. Je me callais dans ses bras en discutant avec ma famille, toujours en caressant le petit chat.

Mon père partit avec Kate vers minuit. Demain, ils étaient de service tous les deux à 5 heures, et Kate habitait à côté du commissariat, ce qui leur permettait de dormir un peu plus. Je remontais en tenant toujours sur mon bras mon présent. Edward partit dans la salle de bain avec son sac, tandis que je m'allongeais sur le lit, le chat sur mon ventre. Je lui cherchais un nom, et le seul que j'avais en tête était César. Je lui demandais s'il aimait ce nom, et il miaula, un petit son fluet me montrant son approbation. Il s'endormit une nouvelle fois et je trouvais disséminé dans la chambre, du matériel pour m'occuper de César. Je descendis au salon et déposais le chat sur un petit canapé pour dormir. Je remontais dans la chambre et attendit qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, il y est depuis longtemps…

J'allais m'endormir quand il sortit enfin. Et je dus me pincer trois fois pour vérifier que Morphée ne m'avait pas attiré dans ses bras.

Edward, avec un pantalon noir à rayures jaunes sur le côté, beaucoup trop grand, retenu pas des bretelles noir sur ses épaules, une veste noir à rayures jaunes également, absolument pas fermés, et son torse recouvert… d'huile, faisant briller ses muscles, au-delà de possible, et un casque jaune posé sur ses cheveux cuivres. En gros, pour vous abréger la description d'un ange, Edward était sur le pas de ma porte, déguisé en pompier. Visiblement, il n'a pas fait qu'écouter mes songes pour savoir mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! J'ai emprunté le déguisement de Jasper… Je m'approchais de lui pour me blottir dans son étreinte et respirer la douce odeur de noix de coco qui se dégageait de ses muscles. Je connais ton fantasme par cœur ma chérie, et je ne t'aurais jamais pensé aussi… coquine ! Je vais te le faire vivre à la perfection ! Viens là !

Il me souleva et me porta comme un sac à patates sur son dos. Je me mis à rire quand il me déposa dans la salle de bain. Il arracha presque mes vêtements en parlant.

- Miss, vous êtes en train de bruler, je dois retirer ses vêtements avant que vous ne vous consumiez !

- Mais je me consume déjà monsieur… Je me retrouvais nue devant son regard assombri de désir. Il me porta dans la douche et alluma l'eau au-dessus de moi, déjà chaude. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte, l'eau cascadait de partout dans la salle de bain. Mais je m'en fichais. Son regard me brulait plus qu'autre chose.

- Le feu est éteint, sauf à un endroit. Je vais essayer de l'éteindre ! Il me rejoignit dans la cabine, son casque faisant cascader l'eau autour de nous, avant de récupérer le pommeau. Il me fit écarter un peu les jambes et appliqua l'eau chaude sur mon entrejambe. Je me mis à trembler et collais mon dos sur le carrelage.

Il rapprocha de plus en plus le pommeau sur mon clitoris, faisant contracter mon ventre sous les spasmes annonçant ma jouissance. Je l'entendis murmurer : le feu ne s'éteint pas. J'atteignis presque la jouissance quand il retira l'eau.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'éteindre. Je vais devoir aller me bruler ! Il réappliqua l'eau au bon endroit et sa main se dirigea vers mon antre. Il y glissa un doigt, qui fut nécessaire pour me faire décoller et jouir pour la première fois dans ma douche. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me détendre avant de sortir de la cabine et de m'enrouler dans une serviette.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes hors de danger ! Ma mission est terminée !

- Non ! Attendez ! Je dois vous remercier !

- C'est mon travail, je ne dois pas accepter d'argent !

- Je ne parlais pas d'argent, rassurez-vous… Je fis tomber ma serviette. J'étais totalement sèche à présent. J'allais le surprendre en modifiant un peu mon rêve. J'attrapais sa bretelle et la fit glisser sur son épaule, avant de la laisser pendre le long de sa jambe. Son pantalon trop grand descendit légèrement, et je fis glisser l'autre. Son pantalon descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, et je m'agenouillais pour libérer la bosse comprimé dans ce pantalon trop grand. Je m'agenouillais face à lui, et je suis presque certaine de l'avoir entendu gémir.

Je m'approchais de l'objet de ma convoitise et y passais un coup de langue. Ses mains serrèrent le porte-serviette, et lentement, je le pris en bouche. Ses grognements m'encourageaient à continuer, prouvant que je ne m'y prenais pas trop mal. Ma langue titillait parfois son gland. Je sentis sa main se mettre dans mes cheveux, pour accompagner mon mouvement, ne me forçant pas.

- Bébé… Je… Je compris le message et me retirais. Je n'aimais pas aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais essayé cet été, et je n'avais pas aimé la sensation. Edward ne m'en voulait pas, et il trouvait dégradant pour moi de me forcer à avaler sa semence.

Je remplaçais ma bouche par ma main avant de le voir jouir. Il était abandonné dans le plaisir, un véritable ange. J'attrapais un mouchoir pour nettoyer son ventre pendant qu'il redescendait sur terre. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Il me porta une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre pour me déposer sur mon lit. Je l'aidais à retirer sa veste, son pantalon, et ses grosses chaussures que je n'avais pas vus. Je m'allongeai et il se plongea dans mon regard avant de se plonger en moi lentement. Je prenais la pilule depuis une semaine, c'était moins cher que les préservatifs. Je pouvais à chaque fois voir dans son regard cette flamme d'amour, qui brillait inexorablement. J'entourais mes jambes autour de son bassin, permettant de mieux le sentir en moi. Il explosa et se déversa en moi peu de temps avant ma jouissance. Il roula sur moi. Je sentais encore son huile à la noix de coco. On se croirait au caraïbes !

Ma porte s'ouvra d'elle-même sur César qui grimpa sur notre lit. Il se cala dans mes bras avant de s'endormir. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas son canapé !

- Le chat t'a adopté !

- Il s'appelle César.

- Salut César ! Il caressa lentement sa tête, et je l'entendis une nouvelle fois ronronner.

- Merci pour ce merveilleux anniversaire. C'est le plus beau de ma vie.

- Pour le moment ! Je suis sûr que le 13 est notre chiffre ! C'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendu compte de mon amour pour toi.

- L'avenir nous le dira !

Ce soir-là, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Edward ait pu lire l'avenir aussi facilement.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Trois ans, après cet anniversaire, le jour de mes 22 ans, Edward m'amena au parc de Port Angeles, sur le banc où je lui avais déclaré mes sentiments. A 18 heures 30, il s'agenouilla face à moi et me demanda solennellement si je voulais l'épouser et devenir sa femme pour l'éternité.

Le 13 juillet de l'année suivante, Edward m'épousa devant toute notre famille à Forks. Je me rappelle la journée dans ses moindres détails. Mon père m'accompagnant à l'autel, devant le regard de notre famille au grand complet. Rosalie tenait contre elle Paul, son fils. Alice, la grande voyante, ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était enceinte, malgré toutes les nausées qu'elle avait. Angela et Ben vivaient toujours à Seattle, car ils n'avaient pas fini leurs études. Tout le monde avait déserté l'appartement. Alice venait d'avoir son diplôme en poche, et elle allait rejoindre Jasper à New-York.

Nous avions quitté la colocation l'an passé, quand nous avons fini nos examens. Nous avions acheté la maison face à la mienne. Je n'avais que la route à traverser pour aller voir Kate et mon père. Edward était instituteur en maternelle, et moi, prof de littérature au lycée.

Ce jour-là, Emmett demanda la main de Rosalie, car elle avait reçu mon bouquet quand je l'avais lancé. Notre mariage s'était déroulé sans aucun incident, sans souci. Un vrai mariage de princesse. Ce que j'aurais dus faire avec ma mère, je l'ai fait avec Kate et Esmée. Ma robe ressemblait presque à celle que ma mère avait porté le jour de son mariage. J'avais craqué dans la boutique et je savais que ce serait cette robe.

Le 13 aout, sur un bateau longeant la Seine à Paris, Edward me confia le souhait d'être père. Il voulait me faire un enfant, chose que j'ai directement accepté. A notre retour à l'hôtel, nous avons jeté un par un les comprimés de ma plaquette contraceptive, et nous avons commencés les essais bébé pendant notre voyage de noces.

Le 13 septembre, le jour de mes 23 ans ne fut pas joyeux pour nous deux. J'avais fait un test de grossesse positif la veille, et la prise de sang révéla que je n'étais pas enceinte. Notre joie retomba comme un soufflet. Je faisais partie des 0.1 % d'Américains dont le test de grossesse se trompait. Nous avons déprimés toute la soirée, avant de reprendre les essais bébé le lendemain.

Le 13 octobre, la joie fut à son paroxysme. Le test et la prise de sang sont positifs ! Nous allions enfin être parents !

* * *

Voilà, le fantasme était pompier. A la base, j'avais pris policer, mais plusieurs personnes ont pensées pompier, donc ça m'a donné des idées ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

A samedi prochain pour découvrir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !

ROBisous !


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup. Vous etes nombreuses à etre triste de la fin de cette fiction… Voila, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je vous réserve une petite surprise en bas… Vous allez me hair, me détester, mais je prends toute la responsabilité.

Caroline : Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer les pompiers *bave* lol. Je suis contente que cet histoire de plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twilight0507 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. J'ai voulu essayer de mettre des flashback du mariage etc… mais je n'ai pas reussi, je ne savais pas où les mettres. Gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review

: Salut ! beaucoup de monde fantasme sur les pompiers, et aussi sur Edward… Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twlight-poison : Je vois que tu as beaucoup aimé Ed en pompier ! lol. Moi aussi, je pense à ma famille d'abord en pensant pompier. C'est l'épisode où le père arrive par la fenetre, non ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je passais la porte de mon petit chez moi avant de lancer mon sac de prof sur un siège et de m'écrouler sur le canapé. L'odeur de la peinture régnait encore dans toute la maison. Je m'avançais pour ouvrir les fenêtres avant que cela ne me fasse vomir comme hier. J'en étais à la fin de mon 6eme mois de grossesse, j'avais souvent mal au dos, encore des problèmes avec certaines odeurs, et ma vessie de plus en plus petite car le bébé appuyait dessus.

- Ma chérie ! Edward sortit de la future chambre qu'il retapait en ce moment. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de relever mon pull pour embrasser la petite. Comme toujours. Nous savions depuis 15 jours que nous allions être les heureux parents d'une petite fille. Viens, j'ai fini la chambre !

- Déjà ? Criai-je presque.

- Oui. Viens voir !

Il m'attrapa le bras pour me monter son œuvre. Je pris un masque qui trainait pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de l'odeur. Je passais la porte et quittais l'univers qui était le mien pour entrer dans un nouveau monde.

La chambre était toute rose, avec des étagères rempli de peluches d'un côté, la table à langer dessous. Une armoire qui n'attendait que de recevoir des vêtements, et de l'autre, un petit lit en bois, avec le petit matelas qui va avec et encore des peluches. Derrière, un fauteuil en bois confortable, pour nous, quand nous devrons nous lever en pleine nuit pour nourrir la petite.

J'explosais en larmes devant cette magnifique chambre, qui avait pris à Edward tous ses week-ends depuis un mois. Il me cala contre lui et me berça doucement. Mes hormones me jouaient pas mal de tour en ce moment. Je pouvais pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Il s'y faisait avec le temps.

- C'est magnifique mon cœur ! Je l'embrassais tendrement et me cabrais brusquement.

- Chérie ! Ça va ? Il me conduisit au fauteuil pour m'assoir, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de sourire.

- Parfaitement bien ! Donne-moi ta main !

Je la fis passer sous mon pull et attendis moins de deux secondes avant que la petite ne donne un autre coup de pied. C'était sa première 'manifestation'. Elle avait trouvé ce nouveau jeu quand j'étais en entretien avec un de mes élèves, Ryan, pour lui parler de son orientation. Edward souriait de toutes ses dents, et déplaça sa main pour essayer de voir si elle allait se manifester une nouvelle fois. Sans succès.

- Elle doit se réveiller de la sieste…

- Oui. Je me relevais et détendis mon cou et mon dos. Tu as toujours mal ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans mon dos.

- Oui. Tu veux bien me…

- Suis-moi !

Nous retournâmes au salon. Il prit un coussin qu'il mit par terre pour que je m'asseye dessus. Il m'aida à retirer mon pull et écarta largement les jambes pour que je m'y glisse à l'intérieur, et il commença son massage, comme Gaëlle le lui avait montré. J'oubliais toute ma douleur durant 20 minutes avant qu'il ne termine et m'allonge sur ses genoux.

- Bébé ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

**Edward POV.**

Je savais qu'elle allait être vexé, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je le faisais pour son bien. Carlisle s'inquiétait trop pour elle quand il la rencontrait.

- J'ai mangé avec mon père aujourd'hui à l'école.

- Oui, je sais, et ?

- D'après le dernier bilan que tu as fait avec lui, tu as trop de tension. C'est mauvais pour vous deux. C'est comme ça depuis deux mois, et ça devient de plus en plus dangereux. Il à décider, avec ta gynéco, d'avancer ton congé maternité. Il débute mercredi. Elle se releva et je sortis le papier de ma poche arrière. C'est pour votre bien. Je caressais son front et miracle ! Elle ne riposta pas ! Il fallait beaucoup de tact en ce moment avec elle…

- Je vais appeler la directrice.

Elle se releva pour saisir le combiné. Je l'entendis aller à la cuisine préparer le repas et parler avec sa patronne. J'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche. J'avais encore de la peinture rose dans les cheveux. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et la silhouette de ma femme arriva dans la pièce.

- Carmen m'ordonne de m'arrêter dès aujourd'hui. Il faut que je lui amène le papier, et ma remplaçante commence jeudi.

- Super ! Maintenant, tu fais tout pour te détendre, ok ?

- Oui. Edward ?

- Quoi ? Elle tira le rideau de douche et me tendis mon jean sale de la journée.

- Peinture avec les doigts ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'était l'activité artistique du jour.

- Combien de petits te sont encore tombés dessus ?

- Tu comptes les traces de mains !

C'est vrai que je n'étais pas cool avec elle. Toutes les semaines, je lui ramène un jean coloré de peintures car les petits de ma classe n'ont pas le sens de l'équilibre. Nous hésitions beaucoup à leur faire essayer la peinture avec les pieds.

Elle nettoya une nouvelle fois les neuf traces de main multicolores qui ornaient mon jean. Elle prit ma place sous la douche et j'en profitais pour mettre la table et reprendre une nouvelle fois le guide des prénoms que nous lisions sans cesse depuis la semaine dernière.

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda-t-elle en se glissant derrière moi.

- Non. Je commence les M, avec Manuela, mais…

- Bof, j'adhère pas trop. J'ai eu une idée pendant mon cours.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Emily. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom.

- Emily, répétai-je. Ça sonne très bien. Ça te plait à toi Emily ? Je passais ma main sur son ventre pour demander l'avis de notre fille. Elle mit un nouveau coup de pied, qui nous fit rire tous les deux. Elle m'embrassa en caressant la petite avant de s'assoir. J'allais chercher les pommes de terre au four avec le poisson cuisiné pour notre diner.

Je l'aidais pour faire la vaisselle et m'allongeai sur le canapé, regardant les experts à la télé. Bella me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec son pot de glace à la cerise. Elle en mangeait un par jour, si ce n'est plus. Elle était accro à ça, à tel point qu'elle m'avait réveillé à trois heures du matin pour que j'aille en acheter à l'épicerie dans les 10 minutes. Autant dire que, maintenant, je prévoyais, histoire de ne pas avoir à courir en ville en pleine nuit. Elle s'endormit sur la dernière cuillère de sa glace, et j'en profitais pour la transporter jusqu'à quelque chose de plus confortable.

**Bella POV**

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de l'aspirateur, chose absolument pas normal car, à la base, je devrais être seule. Je me réveillais dans mon pyjama, que je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir mis. J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre, traversais la cuisine et tombais sur Kate, dont la veste de shérif adjoint était délicatement posé sur le canapé.

- Oh, salut ma belle ! Comment ça va là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant mon ventre.

- Ca se porte à merveille. Mais que fais-tu à la maison ? A 10 heures du matin avec notre aspirateur ?

- Je fais ton ménage. Carlisle nous a appelés hier, il veut que tu te détendes au maximum, donc moi, je fais ton ménage. Ton père et Esmée iront faire tes courses, car, bientôt, tu ne pourras plus conduire !

- Je vais bien, et je suis encore capable de faire le ménage seule. Merci pour votre aide, mais ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

- Il a dit que tu dirais ça. Mais nous voulons prendre soin de vous, alors, pour une fois, laisse toi faire. Elle m'assit de force sur le canapé et reprit son ménage. Elle termina l'entretien de la maison sans passer par la chambre d'Emily, fermé à clef. Elle devait être en forme, car elle s'amusait à faire des cabrioles dans mon ventre ! Tant qu'elle fait ça la journée…

8eme mois de grossesse. 

On sonna à ma porte. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir et tombais sur mon père, avec tous les livres que je lui avais demandé de m'acheter. Je lui tendis les 40 dollars que je lui devais et il partit rapidement au commissariat, déjà en retard.

Emily grandissait très bien dans mon ventre. Nous étions allés la voir à l'échographie hier, elle avait un poids parfait, et elle se présentait bien pour l'accouchement. Il était prévu pour le 14 juin. Je ne pouvais plus conduire, j'étais obligé d'appeler mon père pour qu'il m'emmène en ville. C'était assez énervant de dépendre des autres. Edward m'amenait à mon cours de préparation pour l'accouchement tous les mercredis. Je me rappelle la première fois où nous nous étions présentés dans le centre.

Flashback.

_- On inspire lentement, et en expire de la même manière, répéta la sage-femme. Ça faisait une heure que je respirais. J'étais bien aéré. Maintenant, vous allez vous allongez à coté de votre compagnon, vous allez tous les deux mettre vos deux mains sur l'enfant. Edward me regardait et se retenait beaucoup de rire. La femme parlait comme si nous étions des petits en bas-âge._

_- Fermez lentement les yeux. Et la future mère va se plonger dans son utérus pour aller parler au bébé ! Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, les yeux fermés. J'entendais également Edward se retenir de rire. J'essayais de me plonger dans mon utérus mais… Rien à faire, je n'y arrivais pas. Elle nous libéra cinq minutes plus tard, et dans la voiture, nous explosâmes de rire avec force, pendant dix minutes. J'en avais mal au ventre et au dos, mais ça faisait beaucoup de bien._

Fin flashback.

La date fatidique se rapprochait, mais je n'étais pas inquiète outre mesure. Il fallait que je me détende. Carlisle nous annonça, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon mari, que ma tension avait chuté, redevant normal, et plus sure pour nous deux. Esmée m'apportait des plats préparés deux fois par semaine, Kate faisait la poussière une fois par semaine. Nous nous étions entendues pour les tâches ménagères. Edward me secondait dans tout : la cuisine, le repassage, la vaisselle…

Je sortis un nouveau pot de glace à la cerise du frigo. J'en dévorais trois par jour maintenant. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et commençais un thriller de Maxime Chattam. J'étais plongé dans l'histoire, si bien que je n'entendis pas Edward rentrer de l'école maternelle. Il avait dans ses mains deux sacs de fast-food. Il devait se douter que je n'avais pas préparé le repas.

- Bonjour chérie ! Il m'embrassa lentement, tendrement, doucement. Bonjour Emily ! Il releva mon tee-shirt sur mon ventre de plus en plus gros pour embrasser sa fille. Personne de la famille ne savait si nous attendions une fille ou un garçon. Carlisle essayait de ruser à l'hôpital, sans succès. Les paris allaient bon train à chaque rencontre. Je savais que Carlisle et Kate pensait que c'était un petit mec. Et mon père et Esmée une petite fille.

Il me tendit mon hamburger que je dévorais avec appétit. Je mange pour deux en ce moment ! Même Edward mangeait moins que moi. Il jeta tout à la poubelle, et m'aida à retirer mon tee-shirt pour me masser de dos. J'avais de plus en plus mal, et j'attendais vraiment la fin de cette grossesse. Même si j'adorais porter ma fille, j'aimerais plus la serrer contre moi.

Je me décrispais lentement sous les doigts de fée. Il savait que cela me faisait du bien, et ne se plaignait pas de devoir le faire plusieurs fois par jour. Il délaissa mon dos pour m'allonger sur le canapé. Je le vis se relever et se décaler vers mon bassin. Il tira sur le jogging, et le fis glisser le long de mes jambes. Je compris ce qu'il voulait quand je le vis tirer ma culotte de dentelle.

Depuis mon septième mois de grossesse, nous avions arrêtés les relations sexuelles. Pour lui comme pour moi, c'était bizarre de faire ça à quelques centimètres de notre fille. Nous prenions uniquement du plaisir… manuellement.

Il évita de toucher mes seins, hyper sensible en ce moment, et alla directement vers mon point le plus chaud, dégoulinant déjà de nectar. J'entendis ses genoux toucher le carrelage, et sentis un doigt glisser facilement en moi. Je ne voyais rien de ce qu'il me faisait, je devais juste ressentir. Ses cheveux caressèrent mes cuisses et je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper le plaid sous moi.

Ma tête partit dans le vide quand sa langue flatta mon petit bouton. Il était très doué, il savait comment me faire craquer en peu de temps. Il connaissait mes zones sensibles sur le bout des doigts

- Ohhh… Ed… Oui… Edwwarrd… murmurai-je quand je me rétractais sur son index. Il se releva, fier de sa mission. J'attrapais sa ceinture pour l'attirer à moi. Je défis son jean, histoire de voir ce qui déformait à ce point le denim. Son boxer suivit la loi de la gravité, et je pus voir, fièrement dressé, l'origine de son désir. Je fis coulisser ma main dessus, et je pus le voir une nouvelle fois abandonné au plaisir, ses traits détendus, gémissant ou grognant parfois. Je pus le voir tout oublier quand sa semence se rependit en plusieurs jets sur son ventre.

J'attrapais un mouchoir pour le nettoyer. Nous étions repus de fatigue et de plaisir. Il nous conduisit dans notre chambre où, en face de notre lit, étaient affichés trois photos. La photo de l'échographie d'hier, une de moi, torse nue, cachant ma poitrine d'un bras pudique, où nous pouvions voir mon ventre. Une autre de nous trois, les deux mains d'Edward tenant mon ventre, et ses lèvres collés aux miennes. La photo de notre mariage surplombait les trois autres.

La porte du bureau de mon mari était encore ouverte. Je me levais pour la fermer en contournant le lit d'Emily, qu'Edward avait déplacé dans notre chambre, et j'aperçu les trois photos de classe, et un cadre vide attendant une photo sur le bureau.

J'allais me coucher en espérant passer une bonne nuit. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le caractère joueur d'Emily. Nous vivions à l'envers toutes les deux. Quand j'avais besoin de dormir, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle jouait dans mon ventre à faire ses cabrioles. Et la journée, elle se reposait ! J'espère qu'elle va vite inverser son rythme de vie, car nous n'avions pas fini de rire si elle continuait sur cette lancée.

* * *

Je me réveillais en ce samedi matin, en ayant encore une fois passée une mauvaise nuit. Les contractions s'ajoutaient régulièrement à la danse d'Emily. Le terme de ma grossesse devait arriver demain, et Carlisle disait que c'était normal. Je me levais pour prendre du jus de fruits et trouvais Edward dans la cuisine, déjà habillé pour sa matinée de cours. Il m'embrassa longuement. J'allais ouvrir le frigo quand, brutalement, un liquide s'écoula entre mes cuisses. Et ce n'était pas de l'urine…

Edward regarda, hagard, mon liquide amniotique se répandre sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il percuta rapidement quand je me cambrais en m'accoudant au plan de travail. Il m'aida à aller à la chambre m'habiller. Il attrapa le sac que j'avais préparé pour nous deux, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu quand le moment arrivera.

Il recula le siège de la Volvo au maximum et m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture, en même temps, il s'engueulait avec son patron.

- Aro, salut, c'est Ed

- …

- Fais-moi remplacer ce matin, et jusqu'à la fin des cours, je suis plus disponible, ma femme va accoucher. Il mit le kit main libre et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

- …

- Hors de question ! Ma femme accouche bordel ! Je te l'avais dit, je t'ai donné les papiers !

- …

- Si tu me refuses ce congé, je saisi les tribunaux, rien à foutre !

- …

- Merci ! Il raccrocha et souffla brutalement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Il voulait que je vienne travailler aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. En échange, il m'offrait un congé jusqu'en novembre, mais j'ai dit non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il m'embrassa le front avant de se garer devant le service des urgences.

Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture, passa un bras autour de mes reins et me conduisit dans le service des urgences. Carlisle venait de commencer sa garde, faisait de la paperasse quand il nous vit, clopin-clopant à travers le hall. Il accourut vers nous avec deux autres infirmières.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Il était très impliqué dans cette grossesse, il n'avait pas pu suivre celle de ces deux autres enfants.

- Elle a perdu les eaux il y a dix minutes dans la cuisine.

- Des contractions depuis ?

- Non.

Les infirmières prirent le relai de mon mari. J'entendis Carlisle lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer durant les prochaines heures pendant qu'on me guidait pour m'installer dans une chambre. Ça allait être long, et il allait morfler…

* * *

Eh non, ce n'est pas encore la fin ! Il reste un dernier chapitre ! Je me suis demandé si j'allais mettre l'accouchement en entier et cloturer l'histoire, ou alors, vous faire croire que j'allais terminer l'histoire et couper cet épilogue. Je suis sur que vous me détestez, et j'accepterais vos menaces de mort s'il y en a ! lol.

PS. Doudounord, je ne peux pas répondre à ta review, le site oblige de le faire par MP. Désolé... Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ! Bises, merci beaucoup pour ta review


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! La barre des 1000 dépassé ! WAHOU ! Merci Merci ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin. Et cette fois, c'est pour de vrai ! Merci beaucoup à vous toutes qui m'avaient laissées des reviews :

RioTousse, edwardbellaamour, une fille qui adore ta FF, , LuneBlanche, Grazie, ousna, CHERYL, Bellaandedwardamour, Joannie01, doudounord, Tinga Bella, tony-35, elo-didie, Elena, olivia59350, alia00, oliveronica cullen massen, Aliiice, PrincetonGirl818, titine, Crumberries, caladhiel idril, Delphine94, fifer, aline1320, Carlotaa, lizmarol, petitpain, Famous Marion, acoco, pierard85, mafrip, sophielac, nymphadora15, SoSweetySoCrazy, Iris, louisa, lapiaf8, Titeviolette, paulipopo, Aurelie-Leon, patoun, Cendrillon49, Emma-des-iles-974, phika17, didi, leti60, popo, bichou85, 2L d'R, helimoen, Emy-Lyne, Amandine, bebounette, Maru-chan8, coco-des-iles, lucie62170, chouchoumag, Titie, Althea, frimousse30, emichlo, titefred, Celestin, zahoua, Choupinettelapinette, Alie-yaoi, Charloon', dilyhoha, Inees, hp-drago, sarinette60, Angelik, emrokeuz, twilight-I-love-you, Triskelle sparrow, camryn48re, Liliex7, Brand0fHeroine, LyZbeTh-GeiSha, LyraParleOr, moinini, anna-cool, Bibi017, aussidagility, Harawa, Dadafan2ca, sev974, ayana, auredronya, schaeffer, bella-lili-rosecullensister, estelle, SorchaPalomaSalvatore95, Fo7, yuckie78, benassya, lyli13, tasia, twilight0507, appaloosa, mamoure21, TotallyLife, Audreii-x3, Nadalexx, Clairouille59, Lea, anais, surreyfr, aline, samantha, fan de twilight, cel, (),Butterflied75, Butterfly971, ImagineTwilight, Habswifes, Demetri'sWife, calimero59, angeoudemon50393, Krine69, MyriamSM, lyry et, blood-of-vampire, nana, vinie65, samy940, Jackye, AYANA, Lily-Rose-Bella, fan de twilight, lia3011, lyli13, Lydie's, brune59, samantha, spunk9, LittleFlowerDarkness, Lydie's, TeamExJ, char2lene, by me, mamoure21, mekissa27, Ronnie, sweetylucie, mimi la souris, Gaelle-51, allison, tacha vaillant, Mariotte, ML, philae89, Camila13015, Xukette, Anais, lagourmande45, alicia38, birginie, amlove, littlemissbelly, czarnyciemno, camila-13015, Mariotte, twlight-poison, KRT06, Clara03, Citronade, Momoi94220, lexy, Galswinthe, l, Aaah'xelle, effy rock cullen, petitelulu27, littleangelordevil93, IsabellaMasenCullen, caroline, CarinaLopes17, minicath, littlemissbelly,

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites le moi, ça n'est en aucun cas un oubli volontaire ! Il y a aussi les anonymes dans le lot ! Un grand merci à toutes vos alertes, vos favoris ! En bref, un grand MERCI ! J'espere que vous ne serez pas décu par cette fin !

LuneBlanche : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Pour tout ce qui est projet après cette histoire, et peut etre une suite, j'en parlerais à la fin du chapitre ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

fan de twilight : J'ai coupé le dernier chapitre par manque de temps… Mais en tout cas, je ne déçois personne ! lol. Bonne semaine, Bises, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

aussidagility : Je confirme, il va en prendre plein la tete ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

lagourmande45 : Voila l'accouchement ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review

twilight0507 : J'ai suivi ton idée ! Le saut dans le temps de cinq ans. Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

PrincetonGirl818 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV.**

- Tu veux aller marcher un peu dans le couloir ? Proposa Edward. Ça te fera du bien, et mon père dit que ça accélèrera le processus de dilatation.

- Si tu veux.

Il s'approcha de mon lit et m'aida à me lever. Il attrapa la perfusion qui pendait à mon bras, passa un bras autour de mes reins et me guida dans le couloir. J'avais des contractions toutes les 20 minutes, et j'attendais que ça se rapproche.

- Outch, je m'arrêtais et me cabrais brusquement.

- 18 minutes. Tes contractions se rapprochent, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Parle pour toi ! Oui, je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Mais il comprenait. En tout cas, il avait intérêt. Je fis l'aller-retour du couloir et il m'aida à me rallonger sur mon lit absolument pas confortable.

- Arrête de te ronger les ongles, tu me stresse ! L'engueulai-je. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse et attendit, avec le tic-tac stressant de l'horloge en bruit de fond. Il avait prévenu mon père et sa mère de notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Ils devraient arriver dans peu de temps.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Mon beau-père était d'une excellente humeur, peut être car il allait être grand-père pour la quatrième fois en moins de trois ans. Oui, quatre fois. Alice et Jasper ont eu des jumeaux. Ma gynécologue suivit le médecin et nous serra la main. Elle mit un drap vert sur mes jambes et alla vérifier ma dilatation.

- Un centimètre ! Ça va être encore long ! Il faut que la dilatation atteigne dix centimètres, et tout sera bon. A neuf, on vous posera la péridurale. Combien entre les contractions ?

- 18 minutes, répondit mon mari.

- J'espère que tu vas pas faire vivre à Bella ce que tu as fait vivre à ta mère !

- Il lui a fait vivre quoi ? Demandai-je, histoire de me changer les idées.

- Un enfer de 23 heures ! Ma belle-mère me fit sursauter. Ma chérie, comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca va pour le moment. Un enfer de 23 heures ? Demandai-je.

- Il voulait pas sortir, répondis ma gynéco. Je m'en rappelle, on avait tout essayé, mais rien à faire. Il voulait rester dans le ventre de sa mère. C'est un des plus longs accouchements de ma vie.

- C'était si horrible que ça ?

- 23 heures de travail, avec des contractions qui se rapprochaient très lentement… C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que nous n'aurions pas d'autres enfants après Edward. J'imaginais la douleur que cela devait engendrer.

- Chérie, tu la stresses plus qu'autre chose ! J'avais totalement oublié le moniteur cardiaque que j'avais sur la poitrine. Je tournais rouge car tout le monde avait entendu mon angoisse. Edward se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue tendrement.

- Je te garantis que si je vis un enfer de 23 heures, je t'égorge à mains nus, c'est clair ! Tout le monde rigola autour de moi.

- On reconnait bien la mauvaise humeur de la future mère. T'en fais pas fiston, tu vas avoir droit à tous les noms d'oiseau en salle d'accouchement. Il tapa l'épaule de son fils.

- Du genre ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est graduel. Pour toi, je me rappelle, j'avais eu droit à : pauvre... qui n'utilise jamais son cerveau, je te jure que je vais te tuer quand j'aurais terminé d'accoucher, tu as intérêt à assurer les biberons de nuit sinon je te trucide… Bref, que des mots doux et des gentillesses. Une nouvelle contraction me fit légèrement crier. Toujours 18 minutes.

- Et pour Emmett et Alice, arrivai-je à demander.

- Comme une lettre à la poste ! répondit mon beau père. Je la conduis à l'hôpital, on la descend directement en salle d'accouchement. Total, 40 minutes. 10 minutes de trajet et la demi-heure d'accouchement.

- Et pour Alice, j'avais attendu deux heures avant de descendre. Ya juste lui qui m'a fait vivre un enfer ! Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Renéesmée est sorti par césarienne.

-Eh, j'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit l'intéressé. Bella, tu veux marcher ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais. Ma famille m'aida à me relever et Edward m'entraina dans le couloir. J'en peux plus, j'en peux vraiment plus ! Et il n'est que neuf heures du matin.

A notre retour, Charlie et Kate était dans la chambre avec des cafés pour la famille et un chocolat pour moi. Mes contractions arrivaient maintenant au bout de 17 minutes. Allez Emily, tu veux pas faire plaisir à toute la famille en pointant le bout de ton nez ?

A midi, mes parents m'abandonnèrent pour aller manger à la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Une infirmière nous apporta un plateau repas pour moi et mon mari. Je profitais de ce moment de calme et tranquillité pour me reposer.

- Edward ? Mon chéri releva la tête vers moi. Sache que, durant les prochaines heures, si je t'insulte, ça ne sera pas contre toi, mais contre la douleur.

- Je sais ma puce. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Il embrassa mon front quand une nouvelle contraction arriva.

- Courage ma chérie. Toutes les 15 minutes. Je fis de la place dans mon lit d'hôpital pour me blottir dans son étreinte.

- Allez Emily, tu veux pas venir faire la connaissance de ton père ? De tes grands parents ? Je savais que lui parler ne servait à rien, mais j'en avais envie. Ma gynéco passa une nouvelle fois pour m'annoncer que j'étais maintenant dilaté à 5 centimètres. J'étais encore bonne pour attendre tout l'après-midi. Edward m'emmena dans le couloir, je le connaissais par cœur à force d'en faire des allers retours.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, je décidais d'essayer de dormir, pour avoir plus de forces pour l'accouchement. Je me réveillais trois heures plus tard sous les rires de mon père. Personne n'avait remarqué mon réveil.

- Je me rappelle quand elle me broyait le bras ! Si Bella a hérité de la force de sa mère, tu vas avoir le bras brulé au bout de cinq minutes. Je me retournais vers Edward, blanc comme un linge. Je suppose que mon père prend beaucoup de plaisir à raconter l'accouchement de ma mère.

- Ah oui je m'en rappelle ! J'étais interne en chirurgie quand ta femme a accouché. Je m'étais engueulé avec mon titulaire et, pour se venger, il m'a foutu en gynécologie pour la journée. On essayait d'avoir notre troisième. Je me rappelle ta tête quand elle te broyait le bras !

- Euh, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais Bella est réveillé ! remarqua Kate. Edward accouru dans la seconde, en me demandant comment je me sentais. Carlisle appela la gynéco et sortit car un de ses internes dont il avait la responsabilité venait de faire une boulette.

Le sommeil avait ralenti le processus, néanmoins, j'avais gagné trois centimètres. Encore deux, et c'était bon. Edward descendit boire son cinquième café de la journée, et mes deux belles-mères m'aidèrent à marcher dans le couloir. J'avais des contractions au bout de sept minutes. Je ne les avais pas sentis durant mon sommeil.

- Tu peux nous dire si nous allons avoir une fille ou un garçon, essaya une nouvelle fois Esmée, pour me changer les idées.

- Non. On garde la surprise jusqu'au bout. Elles me ramenèrent dans la chambre car mes contractions étaient plus rapprochés et douloureuses. Edward me tendit sa main pour que je puisse supporter la douleur. C'était maintenant le plus difficile, les derniers centimètres étaient les plus longs à venir. Je m'accrochais tant bien que mal à sa main.

- Courage ma chérie, tu as été merveilleuse depuis ce matin. Je sais que tu peux encore le faire.

- C'est pas toi qui souffre le martyr, fous moi la paix ! L'ambiance joyeuse de cet après-midi était fini, tout le monde comprenait ma souffrance et la supportait avec moi.

A 20 heures, on me posa la péridurale. Cela n'effaçait pas encore la douleur des contractions, mais elle me soulageait grandement.

A 21 heures trente, on me descendit enfin en salle d'accouchement. Edward ne tremblait pas, et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Son calme aidait à me détendre. Mes contractions étaient toutes les minutes, et je devais me retenir de pousser pour ne pas faire mon bébé dans l'ascenseur.

La petite salle était glauque au possible. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ça mais au fait que, dans très peu de temps, j'aurais ma fille contre moi.

**Edward POV**

Allez mon gars, maintenant, soit un homme et prend tes responsabilités ! Comme dit mon père : on est pas un homme quand on a pas supporté l'accouchement !

- Bella, quand je vais te le dire, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces ! La voix du médecin était étouffée à cause du masque.

- Va-y ! Elle poussa de tout ce qu'elle pouvait, à l'aide de ses reins. Elle se releva sur le siège en prenant appui sur mon bras, qui était déjà au supplice.

- Bien. Tu vas devoir refaire la même chose plusieurs fois.

- QUOI ! Non… je… je pourrais pas !

- Il va falloir Bella, pour ta fille ! Le chantage affectif du médecin était absolument dégoutant.

- Bella, courage, tu peux le faire. Je suis avec toi.

- Poussez !

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon bras et je dus mordre mon autre main pour ne pas hurler. C'était elle qui souffrait et poussait, et c'est moi qui hurle ! Elle retomba sur le dossier du matelas, le visage couvert de transpiration. J'attrapais un linge humide qu'une infirmière me tendit. J'essuyais son visage et son cou, ce qui la soulage.

- Est-ce-que je… je peux… crier ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si ça vous fait du bien, oui. Allez-y. Poussez !

- AhhAHHHHH ! Je n'osais regarder mon bras, qui devait ressembler maintenant à un amas de chair sanguinolente. Mais rien d'autre ne comptait que le cri de souffrance de ma femme. L'entendre crier me déchirait les entrailles. Je n'osais rien dire car, vu son visage, elle allait me trucider à main nu à la prochaine contraction.

- Je vois la tête ! Encore deux poussées et vous tiendrez votre fille contre vous.

- Edward, je te promets que si tu veux un autre enfant, tu te démerdes pour le porter et l'accoucher !

- Peux pas ma chérie, j'ai pas des ovaires mais

- POUSSEZ !

- AaaaaRHHHHHHH !

- La tête et le cou sont sortis !

- Si tu as des testicules et que tu veux des ovaires, je t'arrange ça, ya un très bon hachoir à la maison ! J'eus du mal à déglutir. Je compris maintenant l'enfer que mon père à dut vivre.

- Un dernier effort Bella. Poussez ! Elle attrapa ma main et j'entendis chaque phalange craquer sous la poigne de ma femme. Mais je n'entendis plus rien que le petit cri discret d'un bébé venant au monde et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Ca y est Bella, tout est fini. Elle est sortie. Les larmes de joie coulèrent le long de nos joues. J'suis papa ! Ca y est ! JE SUIS PAPA ! Pour la première fois, je suis papa ! Bella aussi pleurait, de joie et aussi de soulagement, car toute la souffrance enduré depuis douze heures est fini. Une sage-femme posa notre fille sur la poitrine de ma femme. Je pouvais voir une touffe de cheveux bruns autour de ce crane. Elle était toute petite, avec de minuscules pieds…

- Bienvenue Emily, annonça ma femme. Il est quel heure ? Demanda-t-elle

- Elle est né le 13 juin à 22 heures 06.

- Encore un 13.

Elle posa sa petite main sur le sein de ma compagne, cherchant sa peau tranquillement. Une autre infirmière la récupéra et je la suivis pour la nettoyer et faire toutes les mesures nécessaires. 47 centimètres et 2,879 kilos. On lui mit un petit bracelet avec écrit Emily Cullen. Je pus la prendre contre moi pour la première fois. Elle était toute légère, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella. Les cheveux bruns, le petit nez retroussé. Elle tenait aussi des Cullen. Je constatais qu'elle une petite tache brune sous l'œil droit. La même que moi. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, curieuse de savoir où elle était. Je la ramenais vers ma femme, qui attendait patiemment dans la salle.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle simplement quand je la déposais sur sa poitrine. Elle caressa la peau qui s'étendait sous elle, regardant les grands yeux bruns de ma femme.

- Excuse-moi tout à l'heure pour ma tirade sur les testicules et les ovaires. Mais j'avais vraiment…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu souffrais et j'ai bien compris cela. Mais sincèrement, si c'était à refaire, d'avoir un enfant, je le referais sans hésiter.

- Ouais ben attend un peu. Je veux profiter d'Emily avant d'en avoir un autre. Je m'amusais avec sa main durant les deux heures, où nous fîmes connaissance avec elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière nous sorte de notre petite bulle d'amour.

- Nous allons vous ramener dans votre chambre avec Emily, pour prendre le premier biberon. Vous avez un grand comité d'accueil dans le couloir !

Elle poussa le lit de ma femme et récupérais Emily contre moi, pour la porter un peu, sentir sa douce peau et regarder sa petite frimousse. Je restais un peu en retrait, je regardais tous ses besoins.

- Leah, on peut parler aux nouveaux parents ? Demanda mon père.

- Cinq minutes, pas plus.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Charlie avec Kate et ma mère. Mon père attrapa son dossier médical accroché à son lit. Il en conclu que tout c'était passé sans encombre.

- On va vous présenter le nouveau membre de la famille ! Annonça Bella. Voici Emily Cullen.

Je m'approchais d'eux avec la petite dans les bras. Je pus voir Charlie essuyer discrètement une larme le long de sa joue.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot les gosses ! Chapeau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant le compliment. Elle regardait tous ses nouveaux visages autour d'elle, sans comprendre.

- Regarde Emily, ce sont tes grands-parents. Elle tourna la tête et, perdu, elle chuina dans mes bras.

- La petite doit avoir faim. On repassera la voir demain matin. En tout cas, félicitations. Ma mère me caressa le bras et embrassa le front de Bella. Son père la serra contre elle et nous rejoignîmes la chambre rapidement. J'essuyais les larmes de la petite avec ma blouse et la rendis à ma femme pour la nourrir.

Elle buvait docilement sa nourriture, tétant lentement en regardant ma femme. Elle me la tendit pour que je termine de lui donner le biberon. Heureux était le seul mot qui pouvait convenir à mon état actuellement.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison une semaine après sa naissance. Et comme tous nouveaux parents, nous étions angoissés au-delà du possible. Je la déposais dans son lit et retournais au salon avec ma femme. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous lasser de la regarder. Charlie était venu nous voir tous les jours à l'hôpital et avait pris des centaines de clichés de la petite. Il en était fier comme un paon de sa fieulle et de sa petite-fille. Kate nous avait dit qu'il en parlait tout le temps au commissariat ! Nous nous étions arrangés pour les biberons. Bella faisait la journée, et moi, je faisais la nuit. Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Le 21, huit jours après sa naissance, le jour de mon anniversaire, elle m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. A quatre heures du matin, pour son biberon, elle avait caressé ma joue et elle m'avait souri. J'en avais pleuré de bonheur d'avoir eu droit à cette exclusivité.

Cinq ans plus tard.

**Bella POV**

- Maman ! Maman ! Tiens !

- Emily, ne cours pas ! Tu vas te faire mal !

- Mais il va avoir faim !

Elle grimpait sur le canapé à côté de moi et me tendis le biberon de son petit frère. Il était né il y a 15 jours, et beaucoup plus rapidement qu'Emily. J'ai perdu les eaux à 21 heures. Nous amenâmes ma fille chez mon père à 21h04. Et à 22 heures 54, je tenais mon fils contre moi. Gaëtan Cullen.

- Tu veux que ce soit qui qui lui donne le biberon ? Demandai-je à ma fille.

- Papa commence, toi tu continues, et moi, je finis !

- Si tu veux. Tu vas le chercher dans la cuisine ?

Nous avions choisi d'avoir un enfant après mure réflexions. Et nous l'avions conçu en pleine nature. Sans blague !

Flashback.

_- Edward, murmurai-je dans la tente._

_- Quoi ? Répondit-il, sur le même ton._

_- J'ai envie._

_- Envie de ?_

_- Toi. _

_- Maintenant ? Au milieu de 75 gosses, en plein milieu de la forêt de La Push ?_

_Les deux écoles primaires de Forks et Port Angeles avaient décidés de faire une grande sortie en pleine nature, pour initier les enfants aux coutumes indiennes. Edward devait encadrer la sortie avec ses élèves, et ils avaient eus besoin de parents encadrants. Emily étant à l'école de Port Angeles, j'avais accepté de m'inscrire. Nous devions faire une nuit de garde chacun. Nous avions fait la notre hier, donc, nous avions le droit de dormir, un peu à l'écart des enfants._

_- Ouais. Tu sais en plus que je fantasme sur le fait de le faire en pleine nature. Allez, ste plait ! J'essayais la technique de ma fille qu'elle avait découverte quand elle voulait des bonbons : yeux baisées, lèvres qui tremblent. _

_- Si tu as des fourmis partout, tu viendras pas te plaindre ! _

Fin flashback

Trois semaines plus tard : Bingo, les nausées !

Nous avions tout prévu pour faire passer la pilule à Emily. On avait anticipés toutes les réactions : crises de larmes, de jalousie, d'hystérie… On avait juste pas prévu la crise de joie. Elle avait juste demandé à garder sa chambre. Elle s'impliquait beaucoup avec son frère. Elle le surveillait tout le temps, prévoyant tous ses besoins. Elle lui avait même donné sa première peluche. Cette fois, notre fils tenait beaucoup d'Edward. Une grande touffe rousse sur le crane, des yeux tirant déjà sur le vert, et la forme du visage. En voyant des photos d'Edward bébé, c'était sa copie conforme.

- J'arrive, Super papa va donner le bib' ! Edward courrait avec Emily sur son dos qui riait follement. Il s'assit sur le canapé, prit son fils et son biberon. Il était un papa fou de bonheur, tous les jours.

- Arrête, c'est le tour de maman ! Elle frappa la main de son père.

- Emily ! On frappe pas son papa ! Il pouvait être un super papa, mais si il devait sévir, il n'hésitait pas ! Sa nature d'instituteur.

- Désolé. Elle embrassa la joue de son père. Il en profita pour me donner Gaëtan et je lui donnais le reste du biberon. Je m'arrêtais pour qu'il reste un fond de lait.

- A moi ! A moi !

- Tu mets tes bras comme maman t'as montré. Comme ça ! Edward l'aidait un peu. Je déposais délicatement son frère dans les bras. Mon mari, de l'autre côté, maintenait la tête alors que, timidement, elle mettait la tétine dans la bouche de son frère.

- Fini ! On va rendre Gaëtan à maman pour qu'il puisse faire son rot !

- C'est dégoutant les garçons ! Ils font que roter !

- Emily, toi aussi tu rotais quand on te donnait ton biberon !

- Non ! Moi, je suis une fille ! Je suis une princesse, donc je suis propre ! Papa et Gaten sont des garçons, donc, ils sont caca ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, jusqu'à ce que je sente du liquide couler le long de mon épaule.

- Voilà ! Il est caca ! Il a vomi sur maman !

Edward attrapa un bavoir pour essuyer le lait qu'il avait régurgité. Il emmena Emily faire sa sieste, elle n'en faisait plus depuis longtemps, mais mon père l'avait levé très tôt ce matin pour l'emmener à la pêche. Elle adorait ça ! Ça doit sauter une génération… J'allais changer la couche du petit dernier, et allais le poser dans le lit de notre chambre. Je branchais le baby-phone et m'allongeais sur le canapé. Je contemplais toutes les photos au-dessus de la télé. Edward donnant le biberon à Emily a quatre heures du matin, avec un grand sourire. Le jour où elle est sortie de la maternité, le jour où elle a dit son premier mot, le jour où elle a fait ses premiers pas, le jour de son baptême, et le bracelet qu'on lui avait mis au poignet quand elle était sortie de mon ventre. Et le reste était des cadres qui attendaient de recueillir les souvenirs de Gaëtan.

- Nostalgique ma chérie ? Demanda Edward en se glissant derrière moi.

- Non, heureuse d'avoir des enfants parfaits, une maison parfaite, et un mari et père parfait pour moi et mes enfants ! Je suis dans mon monde de bisounours !

- Tu as oublié l'essentiel : une femme parfaite et une mère parfaite. Je me relevais pour embrasser longuement mon mari. On va peut-être attendre avant de mettre le troisième enfant en route !

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin… Je suis contente d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous ! Pour parler de chose plus joyeuse, j'ai plusieurs projets : J'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profil, pour savoir quel Edward vous préfériez. L'Edward prude a été choisi par beaucoup d'entre vous ! J'ai écrit le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. Je peux vous en envoyer un extrait si vous le voulez. Je ne pense pas la publier avant mi-juillet, histoire d'avoir de l'avance.

Je vais aussi écrire une 'suite' à cette histoire. Je crois que c'était fan de twilight qui m'avait proposé l'idée. Je reprendrais le même contexte, mais ça sera l'histoire d'Alice et Jasper, avec Maria etc… Edward sera là, quant à Bella… Je ne sais pas si elle apparaitra dans l'histoire. Idem, je ne pense pas la poster tout de suite, je ne l'ai pas commencé.

Je mettrais des infos sur Twitter de toute façon !

Voilà, j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt, sur une autre histoire peut être…

Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre !

ROBisous !

PS. Désolé si l'accouchement n'était pas réaliste


End file.
